Legend of the Vampire
by Icemera
Summary: The legend of the vampire had remained just a legend for centuries. Only Kuga Natsuki, a willful werewolf, believed in it. Soon, she'd find herself in a secret race to kill the legend. AU Sunrise's Hime-Otome/Underworld series.
1. C1: the hunt

**A/N: **_Totally AU-OOC for Hime/Otome._

_I watched the Underworld series a while back, and though they're not my fav movies, I thought it'd be fun to write about vampires/werewolves. This is my first try on the subject, so you've been warned. I'll apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes now. Feel free to spot out as you read._

_

* * *

  
_

**Legend of the Vampire**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 1**: **The Hunt**

--

--

--

--

_**Fuuka Island.**_

Red, thick clouds gathered in this dark night, and soon the rainstorm tore its way through the city of Fuuka. The wind kept pushing against the rows of twenty-foot high windows of First District's Library, an old, four-story building built more than six decades ago.

On the top floor, where the glass ceiling allowed the scenery of the sky above, a dark-haired young woman was occupying a long, oak table in the far corner. She chose to distant herself from the more crowded desks that were lined up in a rectangular line around the wooden handrail in the middle, where one could watch people going about their quiet business down at the spacious lobby on the first floor.

As antiquely charming as the library was, there were supposedly more interesting places for a young woman like Kuga Natsuki. Approximately two dozens of thick, leather-bound books piled up in front of her, acting as an excellent foxhole to separate her from the rest of the world. A single table lamp lit just enough for her to read the texts on the yellowing pages. She gave heed neither to the rumbling of thunders, nor the sounds of footsteps from the lower floor. The rain still poured as the night went on. Given the fact that the library opened at dusk and closed at dawn, there was no other place in the world she would rather to be.

Her brows knitted into a dramatic line, she closed the book in front of her and pushed it away. The manuscript offered no information she wished for, or at least, it did very little to convince her of its credibility. She then caught sight of a new book to venture on, the royal blue, leather-bound one to her left. She picked it out of the pile and brought it a little closer to her face, reading the title.

_Legend of the Vampire._

The book was only half an inch thick, a junior among its peers. Perhaps it was the very reason Natsuki had overlooked it in the first place. The cover looked centuries-worn, and certainly smelled of old papers. She held it carefully; the crumpled papers felt so crisp as though they would vanish into dust at her touch. She began to flip through, however, with a discouraged spirit. She had read about a thousand legends concerning origins of the vampires, but still, she hadn't gotten any closer to the truth than several years before. Her incessant researches were unrewarding and often ridiculed by her peers.

The sound of footsteps she had caught earlier finally came to stop at her desk.

"There you are! I was looking all over the place for you. What are you doing here?"

She continued to read without looking up. She could hear his rushing footsteps even before he turned at the corner to enter the library. Tate Yuuichi was always the loud one, even for a bestial standard, and it was the reason he always got into trouble with the vampires. They sensed him miles away.

Taking his brown hat off, Yuuichi plopped onto the chair opposite to her, brushing the raindrops from his soaked jacket. To her annoyance, he had drawn attention from other tables he didn't seem to notice. He glanced down at the book she was reading. "_Legend of the Vamp_—Oh, not this nonsense again. Can't you stop this ridiculous quest of yours? It doesn't exist! And the more you're digging, the easier you'll become a target. You're only digging yourself a grave."

Her head snapped, and she glowered at him. "Are you afraid?"

Yuuichi sat back, feeling uneasy whenever the pair of deep green gaze flashed it rage. The kind of ferocity unimaginable to humans, and only he had witnessed and actually survived it.

"I'm afraid of you," he said. Yuuichi appeared mildly surprised when a glimpse of reluctance replaced the fury in her eyes.

Natsuki instantly looked down at the book, her fingers gripping the edge of the book. "I need alone time," she said.

"Please, you've been alone out here for long enough. I've come to get you back at the mansion. We need you there. We're in trouble." Yuuichi reached out for her hand, but the dark-haired woman immediately drew back. She rarely allowed body contact even with her closest comrades. And it had been a while since that night Yuuichi brushed his fingers along her cheeks, wiping the tears away.

A great while since.

"What kind of trouble?" she eventually asked.

Then she looked up at the ceiling, and beyond the wet, glassy surface above, she spotted a pair of large bats zoomed past the thundering, crimson sky. Her mouth gaped open as bewilderment set in her eyes. It was an unusually audacious roam for the vampires to expose themselves with such public display. Human eyes might not be able to catch their presence as fast as hers, but it was still considered precarious. Years spending in this suspicious library, she had yet to encounter a vampire. Her regular visits were an open invitation, but she hardly expected the vampires to strike in public.

"They're enraged. They've just caught our spy. They'll torture her, Natsuki." Yuuichi leaned forwards, staring at her in the eye. "She might expose our lair, and it would mean hell."

"She knew our location?" Natsuki mumbled almost to herself as she sat back in her chair, her face creeping away from the light from the table lamp. Her vision fared better in the dark. She looked beyond the wooden handrails and down to the lobby on the first floor.

Two slender figures approached the door to the lobby entrance. Their faces were half-hidden under the hoods of their black coats. Their glides were easy and smooth, untouched by the furious wind and heavy rain outside. Their feet, if one carefully noted, did not touch the ground. They entered, and the old, female librarian at the oak counter nodded at them.

"You always picked the best time to be in public, Yuuichi. They're here for us," Natsuki said, turning her attention to her companion.

Horror filled Yuuichi's eyes as he watched the two agents downstairs turning around for a sign of their target.

"God, I knew it. I knew it was a bad idea to come and get you. Why couldn't you just stay home and search for this crap over the internet?" Yuuichi gripped the armrests so tightly that his knuckles went white. His lips quivered, and beads of sweat formed over his forehead.

"Internet doesn't have everything," Natsuki said, hurriedly fumbling through the pile of books. Considering the size of the books and the emergency she was in, she blindly picked the small book she was reading earlier and stuffed it into her backpack.

"If it isn't on the internet, it doesn't exist!" He was exasperated that she was still worried about the books.

Natsuki swung the backpack over her shoulder and ran towards the row of windows to the eastside. Her friend followed suit, sporadically turning to see if the vampires had already caught their presence.

When nobody was near enough to notice, Natsuki pushed a window wide open. They should be able to make a four-storey landing just fine. The only concern was to steer clear of the two agents until dawn.

Yuuichi quickly came to her side, his arm around her waist. "Allow me. I'll take care of the landing."

She pushed his arm away. "You're wrong, Yuuichi."

He raised his brows in puzzlement.

"_It_ doesn't exist because they want us to believe that way." With the triumphant smile on her face, she jumped off the edge and let herself fall to the ground below. With ease, she landed on all fours and then leapt into the shadow of the night, averting attention from the passersby.

Yuuichi followed in the same manner just before the two agents made their way up to the forth floor.

The tall, dark-haired man led the way, his young, beautiful friend closely behind. Looking around for a little bit, he then approached the opened window. A strong gust of wind slapped against his ashen face, and he narrowed his hazel eyes in contempt as he watched the two running figures disappearing into the dark alley. He clenched his fists as his companion started to giggle, and then turned to her.

Stalking across the narrow path between the empty desks and rows of shelves, the man stopped at the table where Natsuki had sat before. He looked at the scattered pile of books, while his friend had already occupied Natsuki's previous spot, flipping a book with an expression of mild interest on her pale face.

"Interesting version. I've never read this one before." She only skimmed through the pages, but no word could escape her fast eyes.

He put both hands over the edge of the table, leaning forward and glaring at her. "We've just lost her again. We can be sure that the bitch won't set foot out of her shit hole again anytime soon. And I'm talking about months before another chance."

"There's no 'we', Reito. I only tagged along because you needed a companion. _You_ lost her." Leaning back comfortably in her chair, the young woman continued to read on. Her chestnut, wavy, long hair hung over her slim shoulders, her face was reminiscent of a marble sculpture come to life. In her humble coat, she still attracted unwanted attention from passersby wherever she went, and he noticed it too well.

Reito cautiously glanced around the area, making sure that no one was staring at them long enough tonight to remember them tomorrow. Or he would have to make them 'forget'. Mind control was a powerful weapon for a powerful, three-century-old vampire like Reito.

He then turned to her, his voice softened a bit. "You act so carelessly, Shizuru. This concerns the fate of our clan. Doesn't it disturb you to see all these books around? A werewolf was studying us. She wants something."

"Dogs are always the curious ones. Let them be."

"It's not just another werewolf, an unfortunate nuisance. She's the daughter of Kuga Hideaki." The name of the famous scientist did catch his friend's attention, and he continued with a lower voice. "We've just caught their spy, and it's turned out to be a vampire among us. Shizuru, this is a grave matter. For the first time in centuries, our sworn oath of absolute loyalty has been broken."

The woman paused for a long moment. The state of betrayal must have struck hard at an ordinary vampire like her. A treachery among them was unheard of.

"Who's the mole?" she asked.

Reito looked around a bit, arms across his chest. He was one of the top agents, the queen's right hand man, and the information he had was confidential. But Fujino Shizuru had been his friend for as long as he remembered, and there were few things that he had kept secret from her.

"Her name is Tokiha Mai, daughter of Lord Fukuoka, Tokiha Tatsuya."

Shizuru stopped to think a little. "Never heard of her."

"She…" Reito briefly looked away. "She usually keeps to herself, very much like you, except that she spends most of her time in the castle, but you in your invalid dormitory. Wherever that is."

Shizuru chuckled at Reito's sarcastic shrug. She tossed the thick book back into the pile. "Still. What can this Kuga possibly get from these phony stories anyway? It's a waste of time."

Reito's gaze became cold, horror filled his entire being. "Perhaps... the legend…"

At his words, there was almost a disbelief in Shizuru's eyes.

"_The_ blood, Shizuru. The origin of all vampires granted us immortality… and it could very well take it away."

"Fiction!" She laughed in her chair.

As her soft laughter echoed through the night, Reito turned to the opened window, his hazel eyes narrowing with full determination. Fiction or not, Kuga Natsuki already had her answer.


	2. C2: things have changed

**A/N: **Thanks, **Chill37**, **lildevilish, Ume sama, kiziB-chan** for the encouragement. Review cookies are the best fuel for my muse. Lol. Good to see you again, **justme**, and I'm relieved that ppl seem to like Underworld. I wasn't sure at all if I should continue. **List of Romantics, **your post is too funny! I'm soooo sorry that I took so long to finish 'Whisper'. This story will be 10000000 times shorter and with zero subplot =_= I don't think it'll be as depressing as 'Whisper' (I thought 'Superstar' is a comedy??? Oiiii.) And Shizuru in latex might be out of plotline, ummmm. Reito, maybe! Looool.

Good to see you, **shiznats** I was hoping to see you here ^_^ and I'm still writing 'Nostalgia' here and there. My gawd, it's tough! Glad to see you here, too, **Momoko**. and you got it right on with Nao. But it'll be a while before she'll turn up. Thanks, **Jquackers** and **reign shyler**, for the encouragement and for following my other stories ^_^ Thanks much much **Ria Zalo **for the corrections :D and I meant Hideaki, not Saeko. It's just, umm, my OC from other story. He's become a habit of mine now. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks for dropping by, **Kikyo4ever**, and good to see you around :D Now, p**erditaX**, my dear, I was really nervous about this whole vampire fic thing… until you showed up, and I think I'm a little relieved to continue now :D

Now, this chapter is a bit slow. More on the introduction side.

I apologize in advance for the grammar/spelling mistakes below.

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 2: Things Have Changed**

--

--

--

--

The storm intensified even when Natsuki and Yuuichi arrived at the mansion by her black, handsome Ducati. She usually parked it four blocks away from the library. Aside from her bold presence there, she preferred to keep everything else out of spotlight.

Riding past the front gate to the two-story, white building, Natsuki stopped at the driveway. A squad of huge men in black promptly nodded to her, acknowledging her presence. Their formal procedure often times irked her, but she had learned to ignore it.

Looking over her shoulder to the front gate, Natsuki caught sight of two women in black leather coats, each on a silver motorbike. Harada Chie and Senou Aoi, her personal guards, had followed her, from the distance, to see her to the safety of the lair. It seemed that their mission was completed for the night.

Natsuki mentally sighed as she entered the mansion. So much of hassle for being a Kuga. Passing the wide corridor, Natsuki and Yuuichi went straight into the living room to their right. They walked up behind the crimson, leather couch and stopped in front of the ten-feet-high painting of a foggy cliff.

"Allow me," Yuuichi said with a grin.

He reached for the blue vase, which was located on a mantelpiece to the left of the painting, and turned it in secret coding manner. When he finished all six turns, the painting turned 90 degrees and gave way to a flight of stairs behind the wall.

The stairs spiraled down 40 meters from ground level. It led into a long corridor, lit by torches affixed to the stony wall. Countless rooms lined up along both sides of the pathway. Natsuki, as she walked past, could hear chatters and laughs coming from the rooms. The residents were the likes of her kind, and among them was Kuga Hideaki, the father of all werewolves.

Throughout her life, Natsuki had heard several tales of the miraculous dawn of werewolves, but the one she learned from her father was just a story of an ordinary man, whose life was filled with desires, confessions, successes and failures like everybody else.

Hideaki was born a human with exceptional intellect and a kind sense of humor. He was a man of graceful stature, not of a warrior. A son of a gardener. A genius of his generation. Under the order of secret administration, countless experiments were conducted, and Hideaki's most ingenious invention was himself; the first werewolf in modern history. He became a worthy weapon to match the vampires, the creatures from the ancient world. Soon, Hideaki decided to fake his own death and disappeared from world stage to avoid being used as a war instrument for greedy humans.

Alas, his peaceful life in isolation lasted only a little over a century. One faithful night, his young wife was murdered by a mysterious vampire, leaving their one-year-old baby behind. Hideaki swore a vengeance against all vampires and carefully built his own army underground.

Natsuki was eighteen years old when she first exhibited signs of the mutated gene she received from her father. Many experiments had been done to achieve the same result, but, to this day she remained the only werewolf by birth, not by invention or infection, thus making her naturally stronger than the rest of them.

The backpack hung over her shoulder, Natsuki made her way through the corridor, Yuuichi behind her. While he occasionally greeted friends along the way, she gave them no recognition whatsoever. She preferred sunlight and privacy rather than this cold, damp and crowded quarter.

Natsuki and Yuuichi eventually reached the central hall, the large, oval-shaped gathering area. The vaulted ceiling was so high that it left only 8 meters to ground level. There were stony benches along the two rows of pillars that lined up along both sides of the hall.

The two friends stopped, and everyone turned to look at them. Their hair and jackets were wet, water dripping from their jeans and their shoes leaving footprints all over the sandy floor. Obviously, their careless nature was never quite approved by their fellows.

"Did you leave footprints for them to come after us?" A strong blonde growled, leaving her table and stalking towards Natsuki. A few other men and women followed as if they were her bodyguards. Certainly, the blonde led her own little pack. "Just because you don't live here anymore doesn't mean that you don't have to care about this place."

"It's all right, Haruka." A man in a white shirt and a pair of gray trousers appeared by the entrance just behind Natsuki. He looked to be in his late-forties, svelte and tall.

At his presence, everyone stopped.

"Everything's under control. The rain didn't leave any trace outside. I already sent the men to check it," he continued.

"Hey, dad." Natsuki inwardly sighed in relief at his I've-got-you-covered smile. Dealing with Suzushiro Haruka could be as troublesome as a vicious vampire, and Natsuki was in no mood to toy with the beast tonight.

Although her father never approved of her moving out a few years ago, the endless public displays of loathe against her became a tad too much of an irritation. When she finally moved out, her father assigned Chie and Aoi trailing her twenty-four/seven. Being a stubborn pup, she just loved to elude them whenever she had a chance. Thankfully, the guards did a great job at being discreet, giving her the privacy she longed for. They rarely approached her in person, often sending Yuuichi in instead.

All eyes were upon Hideaki now. Silence meant obedience. He greeted Natsuki with a soft pat on the shoulder, and then led her towards an available table. For thirty years, Natsuki knew she was regarded almost as an outsider among her kind. Finding a spot in this hall became difficult ever since she was considered special. Different.

"Where have you been, Natsuki? Chie and Aoi lost your contact the past few days. I was worried sick," Hideaki said.

Natsuki quietly put the backpack down on the floor and sat down next to him. Although everyone tried to resume their previous conversations or activities, they were watching them from the corner of their eyes.

Cautiously, Natsuki glanced over her shoulder to see the glowering Haruka behind her. "I… I was at the library—"

"_That_, again, is an old excuse, Kuga Natsuki!" Haruka burst out, hands on her hip.

Natsuki shot up to her feet. "How is that an old excuse? We haven't even had a clue of what it truly is."

"That's exactly why it's only an excuse. It's not even real! What good does an old tale do when we've got new inventions?"

"Then I hope your bullets kill more often, not just giving them scratches that could be healed in five minutes." Natsuki glared back intently.

"What did you say!?" Haruka marched towards the smaller woman. But Yuuichi stepped out in front of Natsuki as to protect her from the intimidator. The blonde stopped only when Hideaki raised a hand as a gesture for them to calm down.

"Now, the two of you, we can't afford to fight among ourselves now. We have the same enemies, remember?" Hideaki said.

Both Natsuki and Haruka instantly looked the other way.

The old man sighed, and then turned to Natsuki again. "I believe Yuuichi must have told you about our connection, Tokiha Mai. It's been two days since her last contact, and so we believe that her cover must have been blown. We still don't know any more details at this moment. Now that she's been captured… she'll be tortured for any information concerning us."

Natsuki briefly glanced at Yuuichi, who instantly looked down and wiped the wet drops from his ashen face. "What was the deal with her?" she asked.

"She'd offer us the route to Uriah in exchange for our help to protect her from the queen," Hideaki explained, "It seems that she's an acquaintance of Yuuichi."

Natsuki nodded in a grateful gesture when a maid brought her a cup of hot tea. "What reasons did she have to turn against her own kind? Since we can't turn a vampire into one of us, she'd be on the run for the rest of her life. And that's a _really_ long time," she said, scoffing.

Hideaki looked at Yuuichi for a short moment before he continued. "I've had doubts, of course. But she wanted to prove her loyalty by leading us to their secret harbor, the only way to the Isle of Uriah. We already planned an ambush to seize their ship."

Natsuki took a sip of the hot drink and said, "I think she was just a ploy. Nothing more. I wouldn't worry myself over a vampire."

"You were always gone, Kuga, and it's nice of us to still ask for your opinions. Why don't you just pretend to agree with us for a change," Haruka said, arms across her chest.

Natsuki opened her mouth, gawking at Haruka, but Yuuichi quickly interrupted. "She was going to lead the attack on the convoy herself, but she must have been caught before she could contact us again," he said.

Turning to her friend, Natsuki raised her brows in mockery. "Well, I bet she's dead by now."

Yuuichi frantically gripped Natsuki's arms, and urged, "We have to try to get her back, Natsuki. We can't let her die like this. She was trying to help us."

Natsuki brushed his hands off her. "Are you nuts? We don't even know where the island is. Besides, why did she choose to go back before the ambush could take place? Like I said, a vampire is still a vampire. The world is better off with one less."

"The enemy of our enemy is our friend," Hideaki said, smiling lightly.

Natsuki rolled her eyes at her father's amused smile. "You do whatever, but she's not my problem. I'm leaving." She bent to get her backpack and got up from her seat. On her way out to the corridor, she intentionally bumped into Haruka's shoulder, causing the blonde to snarl.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there." Natsuki smirked.

Haruka's face reddened in anger. "You—you—you—"

"Natsuki," Hideaki called out.

Natsuki turned around to her father. He had the usual smile that filled her with warmth and confidence, and it was so hard to admit that it saddened her every time she walked out of the lair—leaving him—to rejoice her own little world out there.

"Ever since the capture of Tokiha-san, they're out in public more often. They seem to have abandoned their ancient way of discretion now. You'll be extremely careful, all right? Don't take chances, Natsuki. I can't lose you."

"All right." Natsuki shrugged and walked out of the hall. She felt a tight knot in her chest, but her throat ached so much she could not scream. Showing emotions was never her strong suit, but she felt safer this way.

As soon as Natsuki reached the ground floor, she marched across the airy hallway and out the front door. The same group of men standing guard nodded to her again as she walked past them.

"Natsuki! Hey, wait!"

She hopped onto the Ducati and rode towards the front gate. Yuuichi quickly put himself in front of the vehicle, successfully stopping her.

"Please, Natsuki! I need your help! They'll likely leave her to die. I beg you!" Yuuichi rushed to grab her arm.

She angrily pushed him off and snarled through her gritted teeth. Her deep green pupils dilated as she glared at him. "I don't know what you've been doing, but if anything happened to my father, I swear I'll make you pay for it," she growled, raindrops stinging into her eyes.

Yuuichi stood back a little, failing to come up with further excuse.

Her lips quivered as she said, "You told her our location… You, traitor."

Yuuichi looked down, gulping down the rain. "I… But she's on our side. She's a friend."

"She's no longer a friend! Under torture, she'll turn against us!" Natsuki clenched her fists, resisting the urge to break his neck. She found it hard to believe that she managed not to do so right in the central hall as soon as she realized what Yuuichi had done.

"We've been at war for decades, yet they rarely exposed themselves in public. They've always known of my presences at the library, but they never attacked… You disappointed me, Yuuichi. You just don't seem to understand or care at all. It's all because of that vampire, isn't it? Is she worth it…? Is she!?"

Yuuichi closed his eyes, his shoulders drooping low in shame. "She went back to warn her father that night. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. Her father was ordered to lead the next convoy we were to attack… I—I think he sold her out."

Natsuki shook her head mostly in disbelief and, for a little part, in hurt. Yuuichi had been her friend since childhood years. He was the only one who stood by her when the whole clan distrusted her. Aside from her father, Yuuichi was the closest to what love could be.

Natsuki stared down the graveled path to the front gate. "You're the reason she wanted out?"

"I knew you'd disapprove because she's a… she's a… But she's very different from other vampires—"

"_Different_." Natsuki scoffed. "You're the only werewolf who did not lose a loved one because of them, so I doubt you'd understand the differences. If anything, you're the only mistake my father has ever made."

"I love you more than anything in this world, Natsuki. You're my only hope. Please help her!" he pleaded.

"The day they set foot here, you'll pay for it. Mark my word." With that, Natsuki sped past the gate and disappeared into the night.

Though as strong as Natsuki appeared to be, she still had few moments of powerlessness. There were times when things did not go her way, and there were decisions that she regretted. Even so, the long years did little to prepare her for heartbreaks. She doubted if anyone was ever fully prepared, or if it'd take eternity to be immune to it.

That night, Natsuki took her time, enjoying a few cups of tea in downtown Fuuka. Knowing that Chie and Aoi were somewhere out there not too far away, she sat herself in the corner of a twenty-four-hour diner. The place was human friendly and out of vampire territory. The leather-bound book she stole from the library sat idly next to the hot teapot. Her mind was too deep into the events of tonight that she could not bring herself to read. She needed to be away from the lair, or her worry for her father might have exploded in her chest.

"It's nice to see you again, Natsuki-san. It's been a while."

Natsuki snapped at the sweet voice, and she turned to the woman behind the bar. Her hair was slightly curly and long enough just to cover her ears. Her smile gave Natsuki the nostalgic feeling, and the werewolf felt that she had come to the right place after all.

"Hello, Youko. I thought you had a night shift at the hospital tonight," Natsuki said.

Sagisawa Youko was the niece of the owner of this cheap diner, and the woman was well into her mid-thirties now. Although she had known the dark-haired loner since she was five years old, her favorite customer had not aged one bit.

Youko smiled as she made her way around the counter to the customer's table, a teapot in her hand. She sat down and poured one for herself. "There's no point in avoiding me. What's troubling you?"

After the train accident thirty years ago, Youko was the only human whom Natsuki had ever allowed to get close to her. The night both Natsuki and young Youko were on board, the train derailed, and nothing was the same again. Youko lost her parents, and Natsuki emerged from the wreck and curtains of thick smoke, holding the girl in her arms. The girl never forgot her savior and vowed to keep Natsuki's identity secret for as long as she lived. Natsuki never forgot how she massacred a family of vampires in the boarding room next to Youko's, and the screams of the child vampire still echoed in her head.

"I keep hearing that voice again. Her scream… So loud tonight," Natsuki muttered over her tea.

Youko sighed. "It always happens when you're exhausted. Would you care to let it out?"

Natsuki chuckled. "Who says I'm in trouble?"

"I only wish to help you. And it's not so hard to figure out. You only come here when you feel unsafe."

"_Unsafe_," Natsuki echoed. She looked around the diner and let out a lazy sigh in arrogance.

The nurse chortled, shaking her head. "I know what you're thinking. Oh, well… How's your reading going?"

Natsuki glanced down at the book by her teacup. She actually liked the careful term, 'reading', that Youko chose. At least, it sounded a little saner than 'researching'. "I'm a little crazy. I feel like I'm going crazy," she mumbled. At her last word, she jerked her hand a little, pushing the book away. "They think I'm crazy."

There was a sad, small smile on Youko's face as she softly said, "It might be a good read. These yellow pages can't hurt you."

"It's just a bedtime story. One after another. I'm chasing a ghost… A ghost."

"But you believe in it. I believe in it."

Brushing her face in exhaustion, Natsuki looked the other way. As years passed, her peers' ridicule had started to get the better of her. There were no witnesses. No traces. Left behind were stories passing down from generation to generation, the endless rounds of UV ammunitions that seldom penetrated into a vampire's heart precise enough to kill it. Stakes, at times, worked wonder even more so than the pistols, but at a higher risk of the werewolf's life. Nothing had really ever changed. Even if the vampires roamed freely, or even if the ships were sunk, the road of vengeance was as dark as it had always been. Nothing had changed. Not at all.


	3. C3: hunger

**CHAPTER 3: Hunger**

Behind curtains of thick, white mist stood a sky-high castle on an island in the middle of the vast, black sea. The top of the towering fortress displayed a gold-rimmed, black, rectangular flag dancing along with the wind. The heavy haze blocked the sunlight most of the time, making it a safe sanctuary for vampires for two millenniums. Far from the borders, it was beyond human's reach and almost further away from reality. Nobody knew of its existence, or that those who had set foot on the island never returned to tell the tale.

A soft wind brushed against Reito's face like a whispering lullaby. He looked up from his writing desk and gazed out the opened window in front of him. He had been penning a daily entry on his thick, yellowing journal for hours on end, but it didn't get anywhere past the third sentence. His mind was elsewhere, far from his private quarter and driven deep into his conscience.

Letting out a sigh, Reito sat back in his chair. His room was lit by a torch affixed next to the wooden door, and two other torches on the rock-strewn wall to his right. A brass bell on the desk to call upon room service, ordering a glass of blood from the cellar downstairs was made available for senior vampires like him. A cleanly polished, ebony coffin was laid elegantly on the stony altar ten feet from the desk. However, all of these comforts did very little to console him tonight.

Washing down the glass of cold blood, Reito let the cool breeze soothe his mind. Tonight was awfully quiet. Too quiet. Beyond his dimly lit room, the stony corridors were empty. The grand hall was dark and without the usual galas and wonderful music. The wide terrace was left with only beautiful flowers but no one to admire them. Ever since the capture of Tokiha Mai, the castle had lost its vigor and inviting celebrations.

The vampires were simply terrified.

No one was willing to talk about it, fearing they'd be linked as Mai's accomplice. The queen was furious. Mai's treachery, and the fact that she was of royal blood, had hugely embarrassed the queen. When the verdict was made, Reito only realized now how powerless he really was.

At his last thought, Reito stood up, so fast he almost toppled the empty glass. He shifted his stiff shoulders a little, adjusting the high collar of his black, leather suit. He then bent to zip up his black, knee-high boots. Grabbing his coat that was hung by the door, he left the room and stalked through the long, maze-like corridors. Though the night was still young, the sound of his footsteps was the only thing audible in the castle. Other vampires must have locked themselves in their rooms, or some might have gone out to find a more private place to converse.

Soon Reito made his way out of the castle. Along the field of yellow grass, he followed the graveled path that led into the forest behind the fort. A mile into the woods stood a tomb-like chamber, the underground prison for all considered decadents.

Entering the chamber, Reito took off his coat and handed it to a male guard to his right. The lower-ranked vampire bowed as he received the coat and then gestured for Reito to pass.

With his long, graceful strides, Reito felt at odd with the stale surroundings. The damp air unventilated. The smell of rotten flesh and disgrace. The black, cold, stony wall and sodden ground. The rats were the only source of food for the outlaws. Reito was careful not to touch the rusty handrails as he walked down the flight of stairs to the lower level.

Walking pass dozens of cells along the narrow corridor, Reito gave no attention to the vampires that were thrilled by his presence, calling out his name and begging him for mercy. And then he reached the end of the passageway. Slowly, he looked up from the bodies of dead rats on the floor, and then gazed at the young woman behind the bars. She was pale, and her usually fiery red hair was damped from evening dew.

"Tell me you didn't feed on them," Reito said. His face remained placid, but his heart was racing so fast in both rage and frustration. It had been a week since Lord Fukuoka reported to the queen of his own daughter's treason to save himself, but Mai had not uttered a word in self-defense, or confessing the reasons for it.

Mai only chortled, rubbing her face in exhaustion. For being of royal blood, she was not to be chained like criminals, the privilege she found now useless. She sat in the dark corner and said, "Good to see you, Lord Kansaki."

"Mai, please…" He briefly peered down and kicked away the dead rat beside his left foot, offended that she was trying to ignore his friendly gesture.

"Did the queen send you? Have you come here to interrogate me? To torture me?" Her questions came easy, but the meaning of it hurt him deeply.

"Has your father come to see you?" he asked, his brows furrowed. It ached in his chest.

Mai shook her head, her smile so jaded and small. "You're the only one… Only you, Reito."

When she gave in and called his first name, Reito closed his eyes, his jaw clamped shut. It sounded so familiar. It was the way it used to be. She'd laugh in his ear as they danced in the grand hall, their hands intertwined. He used to dream many things and believed they were meant to be.

Reito felt as though winded that he had to lean back against the greasy wall and took a deep breath. "We went through so much together. How could you do this to me?"

He didn't have to turn to see the agony in her eyes. He could sense it even if the world had stopped turning. She was watching him and feeling the same regret in their hearts. She could just look at him now and comprehended how much he had tried to change over the centuries, and then recalled all the promises he had failed to fulfill.

"You left me no choice," Mai whispered.

"That's not true. That's not true!" The dark-haired vampire fiercely turned, glowering at the woman on the floor. "How did you expect me to live on in dishonor? You knew that I'd never break my sworn oath to the queen."

It took him by surprise when she showed him no anger but a pained smile. "I learned to accept it. I learned to love you for who you are and respect your principles. That's why I'm here behind these bars, and you're not. You've chosen your master, and I've chosen my own destiny."

Reito took a shaky step back. He could only look at her, unable to counter or demean her confession. There were times when he misled Mai to gain her affection, believing their love could overcome all reasons. For long years, his attempts to do the right thing were clouded by his own sense of loyalty. Mai's quest for justice was but a small sacrifice to his ambition. When he got where he wanted today, she was driven to the abyss of shame.

"I shouldn't blame you, no. You were not a part of it. It is my father who has failed me," Mai said. Tears welled up her eyes as she kept on showing her smile.

Before Reito could stop himself, he reached through the bars and gently wiped the tears from her face. Mai's mother was staked through the heart and burnt in sunlight, a punishment for a crime everyone knew she didn't commit. And though no one dared to speak of it, it was commonly believed the ordeal was the queen's order to cover up her affair with Lord Fukuoka.

And when Reito was standing on the other side of the bars, he realized that justice did not always prevail and love did not always triumph.

"I'm so sorry, Mai."

At his words, Mai hastily gripped his hand, pulling him closer and burying her face in his palm. Reito held her hand back tightly. For a moment of hesitation, he repeated the sworn oath in his head, submerging himself in blind faith.

Then the moment came. He drew her hand and lifted it to his lips, his fangs protruding and piercing into her flesh. She cried out a little, but did not try to withdraw.

When her blood coursed through his veins, Reito was able to read her memories. He witnessed their old days together, their shared secrets and longings. He squeezed his eyes shut and his heart raced faster and faster when Mai's 600 years of recollections were hitting him like a speeding truck, over and over again. She was an older vampire than he was, twice his age, and if he weren't skilled and strong enough, those influx of memories would have killed his psyche in an instant.

Then Reito suddenly spun off their contact, pushing Mai's hand away. Blood covering the lower half of his face, he jumped onto wall and crawled on all fours, wrathfully hissing.

His eyes glowed in rage as he snarled at her. "You were with him! Who was it! Who was he!"

Clutching the wound on her hand, Mai laughed aloud, seemingly enjoying the effect it had on Reito. The dark-haired one was enraged even more when he realized that she had intended for him to witness it.

"It doesn't matter anymore. He exists only in my memories now." Mai smiled to herself.

"Your memories…" Reito muttered through his gritted teeth. Bulging veins were painfully visible on his pallid face, and his whole body almost burst in fury. "Memories, Mai? Then I'll take it all away!"

Mai only looked up at him, slightly shaken but not moving away. She couldn't possibly run from her fate tonight anyway.

As though flashes of white light had fleetingly blinded the blood in his eyes, Reito found himself moments later inside the opened cell. It took him a few moments to gather himself together and realized what had just happened. It was agonizingly difficult for him to move at first, and when he could, he was bewildered to see blood soaking his gloved hands. He then looked down and saw Mai's collapsed form beside his feet. Blood was dripping from behind her eyelids, her ears and mouth. Even her pale skin was partially covered with thin sheen of crimson.

"Lord Kansaki…! Lord—oh… Oh, God… no…"

Reito turned to see the same guard from the entrance running and skidding to a halt just a few feet from him. The young vampire staggered at the sight of the prisoner on the floor.

Carefully, Reito took his gloves off. He pulled a white handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the blood from his face. His heart was still beating at an alarmingly fast rate, but he gave off the look of the calmest night sky.

"Is… Is she dead, Lord Kansaki? S—should I get rid of h—her body?" the guard stuttered.

"She's not dead yet." Reito strode out of the cell and slammed the bars shut. "Fix the lock. I have other plans for her."

"Y—yes, sir!"

It didn't take long for Reito to trek back to his private quarter in the castle. Truth be told, he ran as fast as he could to get away from the chamber—from the forest of the dead. His heart was screaming for him to repent, but his mind was praising him for the vengeance against her infidelity.

"No… No, it's not over yet," Reito said, looking up to the starry sky.

In the pool of spotlight, the handsome, dark-haired vampire was standing by the edge of the pier. The calm, black sea glittered in the dark. The nearby shops were closed, and very few couples were seen walking around in this chilly night. The beautiful view of the city before him failed to clear his mind of what had happened earlier tonight. Mai's voice kept echoing in his head that he couldn't stand to stay at the castle. He had to flee, far away from her lingering presence. But it didn't matter how far he had come, she would always be in his mind.

"What's not over?"

Reito was already in a new suit, his body cleansed off blood. He appeared as groomed as one could ever be. He turned to his companion, who was sitting on the edge and leisurely hanging her legs into the cold water, a pair of leather sandals placed next to her.

Shizuru sported a white, hooded jacket and a pair of denim shorts. She always had an air of ease, and with her eternal, young look, she could pass as an average teenager. She had been a good listener tonight, asking him few questions and only the ones he wanted to answer.

"I'll make them pay for betraying her, for leaving her to shame… And that man, that werewolf… He'd shamed her," Reito said, his voice a little shaken. Though he already had the answer in mind, he wanted a witness to his resolution. He sought a reassurance that he had done the right thing. What more could he ask for tonight than a friend to hear him out.

Shizuru brushed her bangs to the side and then looked down, apparently studying her own reflection in the dark water.

"Did you really love her?"

There was a moment of silence. Reito kept staring out at the night scenery but not really seeing it. He wasn't quite prepared for the sudden question. Not that he did not have a response to it, the fact that the inquiry came from someone as elusive as his friend struck him.

Shizuru had always been one with few opinions, few favorites, and the usual content to just go along with the flow of event. From the time when he first met her in Italy almost three centuries ago, she rarely ever displayed affection or anger towards anyone of any status or species. It was always a blank when it came to her stance. She'd be there to join conversations and activities when needed, but seldom made an impression of her presence. She'd travel the world alone and cherished her privacy, so much so that sometimes it amused him greatly.

Reito lowered to his knees, smiling at the slightly messy-haired vampire with the most beautiful crimson eyes he had ever seen. "What do you know about love!" He laughed almost in a brotherly manner.

"Now. Have you ever been in love? You know, the absolutely intense feeling building up inside of you. Not the usual hunger, the growling stomach, okay?" Reito covered his mouth in a poor attempt to hide his inappropriate giggle. And the brief, sidelong glare from Shizuru only made him laugh harder. He shook his head and watched her in adoration. "Feed yourself some, Shizuru. You look anemic. A wreck! When was the last time you fed?"

Shizuru raised both hands to count on her fingers. "Almost twenty-five days. Midnight tonight."

"No way! Are you on a starving contest? Would you be rewarded with a brothel of virgins' blood for winning this thing?"

"I wish." Shizuru's grin flashed her perfectly aligned, white teeth and an ounce of childlike innocence.

"The longest I've heard is…" Reito knitted his brows as he tried to recall. "Two and a half week. You're bluffing, aren't you?" He took his time to study her supple physique before reaching out to grab her arm. However, Shizuru had swiftly moved to her side just enough to avoid his touch. Reito knew he was fast. He was among the fastest, even faster than some of the older vampires, and it meant something.

"Hmm?" Reito raised his brows when she was only staring into the water, yet sensing his movement so clearly. All of this without a drop of blood in more than three weeks was nothing short of a miracle.

He rubbed his chin with his gloved hand, smiling. "You know you're good. Ever tired of being a hermit? Have you had enough of roaming around for all these years by yourself? Nobody can survive in this world without a friend, Shizuru."

"_Friend_," Shizuru echoed, chuckling.

"You need an ally. Why don't you join us? I can tell you'd make it really far in Uriah. The queen would love to have more powerful knights by her side. Imagine how we'd crush the enemies together!"

Shizuru had stopped swaying her legs in the water. She didn't turn to look at him, but he could see her lips curved upwards into a small, scornful smile. He narrowed his eyes at her sentiment.

"I'm fine the way it is. I have no interest in your political circus," she said. She lifted her legs from the water and wore the sandals, ready to make leave.

Reito shrugged and sighed. "We all know it's a crazy world we live in. But it's just sad to waste your talent."

"Socializing is not one of my talents. Thank you."

"Why don't I believe that?" Reito mused himself aloud. His tone was friendly, but his subsequent punch directed at her was as a serious blow as he would target an enemy. Faster than his eyes could catch, she had shot herself from her position, somersaulted in midair, and landed just behind him.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, Reito spun around to deliver another strong punch, only to find a gust of air at his knuckle's end. "The queen has pressured me on the hunt again. I need your help, Shizuru," he said. The failure to even touch her only put a determined smile on his face.

"What does it have to do with me?" Shizuru's calm gaze never left her opponent, concentrating on dodging his relentless strikes.

"She wants… Kuga Natsuki… dead or alive," Reito breathed as he lowered himself to his knee and outstretched his left leg to topple her.

Yet another surprise to him, Shizuru only leapt into air, gracefully, while completely humbled his attack. "You should be able to handle her just fine. She's only a werewolf."

"A natural… natural born…" Reito began to wheeze for air. His face turned even whiter and the air around him suddenly felt too warm for his leather suit. Ever persistent as he was, he adjusted his collar and continued to strike at her. "What's more important… is that… that she's trying… to find… the origin… Yes… Must… stop her…"

When Reito was about to lose the strength of his knees, he lunged at her in frustration. But he dipped to stop just before he'd fall off the pier. Panting heavily, he turned, looking left and right. Shizuru was nowhere in sight. The pier was as empty as the air in his grasp. If he wasn't mistaken, she might have dove into the water before his eyes could catch the act. His senses were generally spot-on, and he didn't always have to trust what he saw.

"Very well… I… Impressive…" Staring into the water, Reito laughed heartily as he brushed his sweaty forehead with a new handkerchief. This was one time his friend made an impression on anyone, and he surely wouldn't forget it for a long time to come.

Reito took in a few deep intakes of breath and grinned, looking up and around. "It's been a pleasure, Shizuru," he mumbled to himself, and then chortled before he added, "To answer your question… Yes, I've always hungered for her love, but it wasn't enough… It wasn't…" Clutching the handkerchief, he turned and walked away.

Unbeknownst to him, the crimson-eyed vampire was standing atop the three-story building just behind him. Shizuru only breathed again when Reito was finally out of her sight. She let out a sigh in relief before letting her shoulders drop. Her muscles hurt pretty badly from the exertion her friend had put her through.

_Kuga Natsuki… She's really Saeko's daughter, isn't she…? Why—_

"Ah…" The throbbing in her head became overwhelming, upsetting her train of thoughts. Shizuru rubbed her temples with her thumb and middle finger. Her sight started to blur and her whole body ached at the sudden strike of extreme hunger. Her condition would have her crawl before Reito, but it was too dangerous to even think of letting her guard down. Between two vampires, she realized just how hazardous the consequences of a simple contact could be, especially dealing with one like Lord Kansaki.

And now she had to suffer the consequence of being paranoid. It took Shizuru enormous strength to evade each of Reito's adept moves. It was even harder to veil her presence from his senses at such frightening proximity. She surprised herself to have managed to escape this far. Certainly, the abstention of blood had taken its toll on her, not expecting to come out here tonight for a test of strength.

Shizuru closed her eyes as the pain in her chest intensified. She turned a little and took a shaky step to her right, planning to climb off the roof. Any more flying or jumping would have knocked her out cold. But her foot seemed to have caught an air instead of a solid plane, and before she could get a hold of herself to change her direction, her body fell into a gust of cold air and landed hard on the cement floor below.

_Ouch…_

Lying flat on her back, Shizuru failed even to whimper out loud. The only positive thing she could think of was the fleeting few seconds of numbness she felt at the impact of the fall. The chestnut tresses spread out messily, her whole body limped, her skin turned gruesomely pale, and the air just wouldn't get into her lungs fast enough. Her chest heaved at a fast rate and she began to choke.

"Oh, Miss, are you all right over there!" A male voice echoed faintly in her ears, and it took her a few moments to gather what was going on.

A stranger had helped her to sit up, resting her against the wall. For a moment, she could only stare at the artery along his thick neck. He was in his early thirties and looked incredibly healthy. Delicious. The awful hunger in her must have exaggerated the taste of her potential food by far. He was muscular with streams of warm blood to serve her raw appetite.

"I think we should get her to the hospital, darling. She's so pale… Goodness, her hand is so cold!"

Shizuru lifted her gaze to the figure next to the man in blue jacket. The auburn-haired woman was kneeling beside him, holding Shizuru's sagging wrist to find a pulse. She looked thinner than the vampire would have liked. Not much blood to satisfy her craving. Shizuru then returned her steady gaze to the man again. She tried her best not to jump at him, feeling her heart beat so thrillingly whenever she was about to feed. She loved and detested the sensation at the same time, but it was the only moment she'd feel alive.

"I'm going to call an ambulance now." The man pulled out his cell phone.

But Shizuru quickly gripped his hand, causing him to stop. He and his wife looked mildly relieved at her sudden movement. Her shaky hand lingered over his arm. Biting her lips, she found it hard to pull him closer.

_No… No, not them._

Just by slight body contacts, Shizuru sensed that the woman was already two months into her pregnancy, and she would hate to make things overly complicated. It was to be between the hunter and its prey. Need and completion. Survival and death. There shouldn't be any emotion involved, any history to ponder, or a potential enemy left behind.

Gradually, Shizuru tightened her grip on the man's arm and pushed herself up, wheezing as she did so.

"Do you want me to call the hospital? You don't look so well," he said.

"I'm… I'm all right… Thank… thank you." Shizuru gently pushed her way from the couple, but the woman rushed to her side with a worried face.

"Are you sure? You should sit a little longer. We can stay until you feel better."

The moment the stranger touched her arm, Shizuru froze in her track. She had only a split second to register the warmth from the woman's skin before turning to tackle the woman into her harsh grip.

"Hey! What are you—" the husband yelled out. But he was quickly wrestled and pinned to the ground by her left foot on his chest. Both hands struggling with Shizuru's ankle, his eyes widened when he saw the sharp fangs piercing into his wife's neck, her body shaking in convulsion.

Shizuru peered down at him, watching him watching his wife dying ever so slowly at her mercy. He struggled to breathe under her hold, his face reddened as he yelled for his wife's response. But as Shizuru was regaining her strength, even a slight movement was made difficult for the man.

The dread and anger in his eyes did ruin her appetite, but she was vigilant not to let a drop of blood spill onto the ground. She always kept the process of preying fast and simple. Cleaning up after her mess could sometimes be a pain to say the least.

After Shizuru took the last drop from the woman, she tore her neck with her bare hand deep enough to get rid of the wound caused by the fangs, and then pushed the body into the water.

Tears streaming down his twisted face, the man screamed at the top of his lungs at the atrocity before him.

Shizuru frowned upon his noise and idly tossed the chunk of flesh into the water to feed the fish. "Be grateful that I am merciful. You will soon follow her," she said.

With both hands, the chestnut-haired woman lifted a man more than twice her weight and flew with him into the sky. Her four-meter-wide, black, slimy wings spread out in a fierce blow, and the moonlight lent her the view of absolute terror in his eyes. She warily, but precisely, buried her fangs along his neck, blinding all lights from his world. Higher and higher, the wind was frighteningly cold, but she only felt the streams of hot blood coursing through her whole. The blissful sensation by drinking from the young and strong was almost an orgasm in itself, but the pain every kill left her was far deeper than a lover's heartbreak. The pain she knew so well, so long ago.

Shizuru took a deep breath in and then growled at the full moon above her, her bloodied fangs challenging the sky. She now felt terrifyingly stronger, and she resented it. Her dull crimson eyes glowed into blood red color, lit by the deepest hunger in her. The hunger to live once more.

Flying further and further away, she let go off his body into the dark water, certain that he was never to find the shores as she was never to find sunlight again.


	4. C4: the invalid dormitory

**A/N: **Thanks to** nuggi **for editing this chapter :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: The Invalid Dormitory**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**::  
**

'I'm home.'

Just as the sun rose, Shizuru found her way back to the five-hundred-year-old monastery about a hundred mile west of downtown Fuuka. A monk sold it many years ago to a new resident in town. The small village had a population of less than three thousand residents. The sea ran from its west coast to the south, and a deep forest covered its north and northeast area, separating it from the rest of the Island. Although it was as remote as Shizuru wanted, she always took extreme precaution along the route home. Fujino Shizuru's existence as a vampire was known to only Kansaki Reito, and she preferred to keep it that way.

'Welcome home.'

Shizuru remembered well of the voice ever softly greeting her. But the voice was so distant now however she wished it to last.

Entering the two-story home, she made her way into the modest living room and headed towards a wooden door in the far corner. She slipped inside and walked deeper down the dark, narrow passageway. The sound of her of footsteps was light and nearly inaudible to human ear, but she knew it couldn't escape the one person waiting for her beyond the darkness of this tunnel.

Another door eventually emerged in front of her. Once she entered, she took a quick look around the confined space. A stove and a small fridge took the area in the left corner. A few pots and pans, cups and jars, dishes and pairs of silverware were neatly arranged on the ledges just above the stove. The tiny, murky window on the brick wall to her right let in narrow rays of morning radiance. Warmed by the pool of light was the square, dinning table in the middle of the room. On the table, a plate of sandwich and a glass of wine were left cold since last night.

Shizuru's attention then came to stop at the gray-haired, tall and slightly plump woman by the doorway opposite to where she was. There was no greeting as Shizuru had wished for, but it was to be expected as there hadn't been one for a while now.

Her gaze followed the old woman's and spotted the marks her male victim's blood had left on her white jacket. Shizuru quickly rubbed over the dry stain, displeased at her ineptness. She had planned to take off the jacket beforehand, but forgot as dawn was pressing.

"You look beautiful… as beautiful as I've always remembered."

Shizuru paused at those whispering words, her hand stopping over the dark spots on her chest. Slowly, she looked up to meet the delicate, violet gaze.

Ahn Lu was in a thin, white dress, a gray sweater hung over her hunched shoulders. Beneath the white scarf around her neck was a black rosary, an old gift from Shizuru. Her hair was neatly pulled back into a bun, a sign of a sleepless night. Her freckled face showed little joy even as her full lips curved up into a smile. She shakily pulled the hem of the sweater closer as she moved to sit at the table.

Shizuru remained still as Ahn shifted in the chair, studying the cold food and wine in front of her.

"I was waiting for you, but you were gone all night… I thought I'd never see you again," Ahn said, staring down at her own reflection on the spoon next to her right hand. But she had to look away only a short moment later, her eyes narrowed almost in contempt.

Ahn was supposed to celebrate her seventieth birthday last night, but Shizuru planned on failing to attend. She succeeded. Reito's casual invitation came abrupt but served her purpose just fine.

"Silly. Where else should I go?" Shizuru listened to herself as she did a stranger. She forced out a smile but knew how awkward it must have looked. The seemingly easy tasks suddenly seemed so hard. There were few exceptions in what Shizuru would or could not do, and Ahn was unfortunately on the list.

Shizuru grabbed the backrest of the chair and pulled it from the table. She sat down opposite to Ahn, keeping her hands to herself, cautious to stay out of the pool of sunlight. When it was clear that Ahn would spend as much time down in the basement as Shizuru did, the vampire insisted not to seal the window. She said humans needed some sunlight in their home.

"You preyed." Ahn bit her lips lightly.

"I did."

The bloodstain on the jacket was a confirmation Ahn didn't need. After spending more than four decades together, the woman could tell by just looking at how vibrant those crimson eyes were now, and how dull they were when the vampire started to occasionally refuse her blood during the past two years. The habit had grown into an absolute rejection in the past weeks.

"I'm still strong enough for you."

"You need some sleep. I'll get your medication." Shizuru stood up, but Ahn rapidly shook her head.

"I'll take them later. Sit down with me."

Shizuru reached out for the plate on the table. "Are you hungry? I'll warm it up—"

Ahn gripped Shizuru's wrist, leaving only narrow space between the pale arm and the pool of light.

Shizuru didn't pull back. She stared into the old woman's eyes and couldn't help but question what had led her to this point in time. Her past was her future. Her friends were her enemies. And when time ceased to exist, Ahn happened and upset the cycle she was in, adding something more to ponder—something to look forward to.

But now the cycle was about to return.

Shizuru let the old woman hold her arm for as long as she wanted. She wasn't afraid of the burning pain that might follow, being too close to the light. She trusted Ahn more than she had ever intended, and now the trust was slowly taking everything from her—the love was going to make her stay and watch Ahn die.

Against her resolve, Shizuru brought the wrinkled hand to her face and gently kissed it. It was difficult for her to come to term with her feelings for a human. It took her many years to consider the options for their future, and it took her even longer to prepare herself for the consequence of refusing Ahn the eternal life. The path which she was forced upon, Ahn was better not to follow.

"You're my home. I'm not going anywhere… I won't…" Shizuru buried her face in the woman's hand, and Ahn pushed herself up and embraced her lithe waist. She had tried to prepare herself for the inevitability of mortality, but it only resulted in her spending more and more time away from home. It wasn't expected to be this hard since Ahn wouldn't be the first loss Shizuru had suffered. Nonetheless, the woman had become the only pleasant memory Shizuru would like to keep.

Eventually, Shizuru broke away from the embrace and smiled. "Happy birthday, Ahn," she said, her face beaming with sincere joy. She realized that even if it was a little late to celebrate, it was still better than never.

But when her smile would usually bring out Ahn's, the old woman could only now offer a small one in return. Shizuru was caught off-guard by the frail, defeated look in those eyes that she had never witnessed before, not even when Ahn was denied a life with her.

The woman warily sat back down. Dark circles were visible around her eyes, and the sleepless night had taken much of her energy. She grabbed the edge of the table, visibly shaken in her deep thought, her other hand resting on her lap.

Kneeling before Ahn, Shizuru looked up at her, softly holding the hand on the lap. "What is it? Are you feeling all right? Are you tired? Would you like some water?"

Ahn let out a sigh and said, "You ought to be careful. I have a bad, very bad feeling about this. I never trust that friend of yours. I fear for you, Shizuru."

"You mean Reito?" Shizuru chortled lightly. "He's a mere acquaintance, not a friend by any chance. Don't you worry about me. I can take care of myself." She then got up and took the plate of sandwich from the table. Taking it to the oven in the corner, she set the time and waited. "He's useful at times. He knows Uriah. The upside is that he doesn't have anybody, and it only makes him trust me even more."

"I can tell you're taking a liking in him. Didn't you say he's a fierce one? A competent fighter. In the least, he's one of you… Just like you," Ahn said, looking away.

"There're no others. It's always been only me, and no one else," Shizuru muttered as she stood, facing the wall.

When a human lifespan was just a blink of an eye, Shizuru now felt those forty years would leave a deep imprint in her heart. She thought that she had found someone to share her life with, but then it wasn't enough to wash all her fears away. A life that wasn't entirely hers could not be shared with others. Maybe Reito felt the same way with the traitor. That thin line that kept them from giving it all.

"You have me. Haven't you noticed?"

The statement pulled Shizuru out of her thought. She hurriedly turned around, her face screwed up in guilt. "Of course. Of course, I've got you, you know that."

Ahn's gaze dropped to the cement floor and, after a long moment of silence, she gradually smiled. This time, her smile was wider and livelier, her face beaming. "I know," she said.

Shizuru felt a pang of relief. Smiling, she took the warmed sandwich out of the oven and brought it to the table. While Ahn started her meal, the chestnut-haired vampire sat herself on the floor, resting her head against the old woman's thigh.

Hugging her knees, Shizuru tilted her head back and looked up. "Do you still remember that scientist, Kuga Saeko?"

Ahn paused, and then glanced down at Shizuru. "It's been many years. What made you mention her all of a sudden?"

Looking down on the floor, Shizuru shrugged.

Doubt clouding her face, Ahn eventually put the sandwich down. "Shizuru?"

Shizuru didn't respond until a few seconds later. "Yes?"

"What about Saeko?"

There was a long pause before Shizuru replied, "Nothing…"

Ahn's brows furrowed in worry.

"She… She just popped up in my head out of the blue…" Shizuru muttered.

Ahn looked grim all of a sudden. "Yes, her death anniversary is near… Ah, I still remember how lively and pretty she was. It was a shame she married him. I would have thought that she'd still be alive today if she didn't choose him."

Shizuru giggled and sprung up to her feet. She playfully pulled the woman's hands, and said, "All right, enough of recollections. It's my fault for bringing it up. Now, I'm going to take you to bed, and I'm going to make sure that you'll get a decent sleep. Come, Ahn. It's too cold down here. You're tired."

Nodding slightly, Ahn stood up and followed the vampire's lead. "Yes… Yes, you're right. I need a nap."

Leading Ahn out of the basement, Shizuru helped the old woman walk up the stairs to the second floor. Ahn's bedroom was comfortable in size, and it smelled of soft lavender. A wooden closet and two drawers stood in the left corner. The right side of the room was occupied by a bed, a writing desk on its left and a lamp table on the right.

As soon as they entered, Ahn instantly let go off Shizuru's arm and went to the windows to draw the blue curtains close. Shizuru usually would not come up here during daytime, and she had to smile at Ahn's thoughtfulness.

"I didn't even think about it," Shizuru said. And it was the truth. She could be so negligent sometimes as she felt so at ease here.

"I'm not surprised. I had to teach you how to use computer!" Ahn laughed. She then proceeded to change into a creamy nightgown. But when she noted the watching crimson gaze, she awkwardly bent and turned the other way, looking down at the wooden floor as she pretended to be busied with her hair.

Leaning against the drawer, Shizuru stopped in her pose. She hated to see even the slightest hint of embarrassment in those confident eyes. She walked up behind the woman and slipped her arms around her. Planting a kiss on Ahn's cheek, she took in the faint scent of Ahn's perfume.

Ahn remained silent for a while before she held the cold hands back.

* * *

Natsuki opened her eyes to the strong light that came through the gaps between the blinds. On the 64th floor of Forest Dr. condominium, her privacy was fiercely guarded by a set of double, bulletproof doors, and the row of large windows lined up from east to west of her bedroom.

Groaning, she turned left and right before sitting up and stretching. She rubbed her face, trying to shake off from sleep. Last night wasn't one of the finest sleeps she had had.

After a long discussion with Yuuichi during dinner, Natsuki finally gave in to his plea, but she left the restaurant with an even more frustrated mindset. They'd need a vampire alive, and if they were lucky, the said hostage would lead them to Uriah. However, vampires rarely showed themselves in public and were never alone. Given Yuuichi's superficial strength, Natsuki wasn't sure how to proceed without asking for help. The only one responding to Yuuichi was, sadly, Suzushiro Haruka.

Although she was granted permission to pursue the rescue plan, her father wasn't entirely willing to join the matter. Risking safety of the pack members for a vampire wasn't a sentiment shared by many, granted that they didn't know the possibility of Mai exposing the location their lair.

To take her mind off the matter, Natsuki made good use of her spacious bathroom and took a long, cold shower. Sprinkles falling against her body, she felt a bit of energy and clearer mind returning. And the memory of what she encountered last night after she went separate way from Yuuichi became vivid as well.

The phone suddenly rang, causing Natsuki to flinch. Her slippery hand dropped the shampoo bottle onto her toe.

"Shi…! Aww… Aww," she yelped.

Hopping out of the shower stall, Natsuki had wrapped herself with a white towel. The wet strands of her hair spread out and plastered along her shoulder blades and back. She stalked towards the desk next to her bed and grabbed her cell phone.

"Yep?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, Natsuki-san. But your father has just called. He requires your presence at the mansion as soon as possible."

Natsuki made a face, scratching her head. "Is it about last night?"

"Uh… I'm afraid so, sir."

Natsuki mentally growled. She had stressed Chie and Aoi not to report her father of the event, but it was almost an encouragement whenever the subject was forbidden.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be ready in fifteen," Natsuki said and hung up. She sprinted into the bathroom again to finish her morning business.

A dead body washed up at the beach was in itself a big headline in Fuuka, but what Natsuki found odd was the gruesome wound around the victim's neck, an act inhuman to say the least. Autopsy would be done, but the police wouldn't be able to conclude the motive behind it. Natsuki realized just what it was, and the awareness disturbed her.

It was safe to assume that a vampire was hunting at large and was trying to destroy the evidence. The deed would be considered shocking since most vampires would feed from more discreet sources like donated bloods, or even feeding on animals when necessary. In the age of computers, cable TV and Ducati, the immortals had learned to lead a subtler life. At the crime scene, Natsuki called upon her personal guards to take care of the body before a morning jogger would find it at dawn.

Clad in a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, Natsuki walked to the desk to get her watch and purse. Books, stacks of papers, an iPod and two laptops occupied most of the space of her workstation. As she put the watch around her wrist, she caught sight of a thick, green-leathered, palm-size journal beneath the stacks of papers. It was her mother's, the only remaining souvenir of the old days. Although Natsuki had stopped deciphering every word in those entries to death, it took her more than a few moments before she could look away.

Stuffing her car key into her coat's pocket, Natsuki exited the condo and trudged down the corridor. She was armed with loaded, twin guns in the shoulder holster. Extra UV ammunition on the belt holster added to the feeling of safety whenever she left home.

"This is outrageous! This is a slap in our face!"

Haruka's voice was the first thing Natsuki heard as she entered the central hall underground of the mansion. Her brows knitted in annoyance even before she saw the blonde in the middle of the hall, the distinct frame surrounded by thousands of werewolves.

Natsuki moved to the nearest table and found an available bench to occupy. She looked around for a sign of her father, but he was nowhere to be seen. Chie and Aoi entered the hall moments later and moved to stand behind her.

"They're enraged, Natsuki-san. They believe the vampires are challenging them," Chie whispered.

Slightly turning, Natsuki raised an eyebrow at her guard. "But you don't think that they are challenging you?"

Chie was taken aback at the statement, but then nodded with determination. "My sole duty is to protect you, Natsuki-san… Only if you'd like to join Haruka on the crusade. Isn't she the only one who volunteered to help you and Yuuichi?"

Natsuki detected the mischief in Chie's tone, and made a grim face. She hadn't made a decision with the rescue plan, but Haruka already set the pack in motion towards war over a bloody corpse.

The loud blonde turned around and spotted Natsuki in the far back. "Ah! She's here now, the body collector! Have you slept well last night?"

"Soundly," Natsuki said, and then briefly glanced back at Chie.

Haruka marched towards Natsuki, and the crowd dispersed to make way for her. If there was one likely to succeed her father, it probably would be Haruka, the temple wolf. For better or worse, she was always battle-ready and seemed to be able to charge the pack with fire and thirst to crush all foes. Only Haruka was never quite equipped with an exit strategy to fall back on. Looking at it as a pessimist, the werewolf clan was still an infant when compared to the ancient vampires of Uriah. The thought of not having Hideaki around was horrifying to many.

When the crowd was out of the way, Natsuki peered over Haruka's shoulder and saw the female corpse stuffed in a body bag on the floor. Furious, she turned and glowered at Chie.

"We had to bring it back here, Natsuki-san. The abandoned warehouse we used to frequent was recently sold to an air-conditioner company. It's already under massive reconstruction. I couldn't possibly get rid of the body there without being seen."

Chie looked down, and Natsuki felt as if she was going to burst. She should have sailed out and drowned the body in the middle of the sea herself.

"Stop whispering like cowards. I've already figured out everything," Haruka interrupted, hands on her hip as she stood face to face with Natsuki.

"Yeah, I'm dying to know what you've come up this time," Natsuki said.

Haruka ticked her finger against the chin and paced back and forth. "They're going for a backstabbing method now because they're afraid of us. But I'm not surprised since we are so strong and talented. Look at the body. It's obviously their attempt to make it look like our doing. The nasty wound around the neck was made to look like an attack from a wild animal. With a crime like this in the middle of the city, there'll be doubts and endless speculations! The secret government, or Searrs, will dig up our master's project, and our existence will be exposed to the world!" Haruka stopped pacing and spun around to face the crowd. "And they will hunt us down!"

The crowd roared in anger.

"But we will strike them first!" Haruka pounded her fist against her chest.

"Kill them! Kill! Kill!" the crowd rumbled in an enthusiastic response.

Natsuki pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking. On the bright side, it surprised her that Haruka could come up with such elaborate assumption for once.

Haruka turned to her master's daughter, the strongest of them all. "What say you, Kuga Natsuki? Will you join us, or will you hide in your hefty condominium and play with the bullets that will never be shot!"

There were times when Haruka really got on her nerve, and this was one of them. Natsuki could totally imagine the imaginary boos the crowd was making against her. Their eyes were giving it away. Subtlety wasn't a virtue the wolves cared to cherish.

"What about Tokiha Mai?" Natsuki stared intently into Haruka's eyes.

At the question, the crowd actually hissed at her, but Natsuki ignored them. Undoubtedly, this turn of event was perhaps why Yuuichi was absent from the meeting.

"Unbelievable! Don't you get it now that she's a tap to lure us out, and this dead woman is another crack to put the blame on us! If we don't act fast, we'll become the scapegoat. I can't believe you're getting soft on them now, Kuga. What happened to you? What happened to the determination to exterminate them all!"

Haruka did look genuinely baffled, and Chie promptly moved to stand between her master and the blonde.

"I just don't think Tokiha was a trap, and I disagree that the woman was killed to expose us. If we act rashly, we're only getting ourselves exposed more," Natsuki said.

Haruka pressed in closer with Chie fully between them now. "One less vampire will make the world a better place, remember?"

Their gazes locked, Natsuki wondered if the hatred in Haruka's eyes was once her own. The mirroring picture did scare her that reasons alone were not enough to weight out anger.

"Natsuki." Hideaki's voice broke the tension in the hall, and everyone turned to see him by the entrance. Yuuichi came in behind the master.

The air in the room seemed to grow lighter at Hideaki's presence, and the crowd backed away a few steps.

"Haruka has already shared her ideas. I wonder if you could share yours with us." With a smile on his face, Hideaki moved besides Natsuki, his hand gently patting her shoulder.

Natsuki bowed to greet him, knowing her privilege was envied by many. Even though she was nervous, she wasn't about to sit back and let others humiliate his trust in her.

"Well, umm… Considering how I found the body… I doubt it was Uriah. They never left their traces within human territories. It could be just a rogue vampire on its hunt."

Murmurs erupted at her words. Rogue vampires were rather uncommon as most would likely seek comfort and protection under the Uriah queen.

Hideaki nodded lightly. "This woman's death probably has nothing to do with us, but it did pose threats to us unintentionally. Both you and Haruka have offered both sides of the argument. Surely, the body will get Searrs' attention, and anything that goes wrong might lead them to me… They'll try to find me again."

A wave of anxiety washed over Natsuki. "What do you want me to do?"

Hideaki stood in front of the crowd and looked into their eyes. His facial expression was calm, but Natsuki could sense his hidden distress. It was the troubled look in his gaze, the same look whenever he talked about her mother—the danger he saw no prevention.

"We've encountered strange occurrences recently. Tokiha Mai disappeared without a trace, and we have yet to know her true motive. Then, the murder of this woman. If this is Uriah's doing, we will respond. But until we have proofs…" Hideaki slowly turned to Natsuki and Haruka.

"While I'll prepare for any incoming attacks, vampires and Searrs alike, I want you both to track down the rogue vampire. Lure it out. Do whatever you need to catch it. I want to know what's behind his action, why he refuses to join Uriah, and most importantly, if he knows where it is. He could be just another lead to nowhere, but we won't take chances."

"But, master, I can take care of this alone! I am ready. My men are ready!" Haruka protested.

Arms across her chest, Natsuki glanced at the blonde. "When was the last time you actually left this place? Scared to death, aren't you?"

"What—what about Tokiha Mai, master?" Yuuichi stepped up to Hideaki's side. "Natsuki was going to—"

"This is more urgent, and it concerns the safety of our clan." Hideaki gave the young werewolf a long, scrutinizing look. "Trust your own kind, Yuuichi. Tokiha might just turn out to be the murderer of this victim."

"Master, please hear me out! Kuga Natsuki is incapable of working with anybody, let alone living with us, and you know it!" Haruka clenched her fists. Her ordeal in this jointed assignment was deeply shared with Natsuki herself.

"For once, dad, I agree with her," Natsuki said, rolling her eyes. "I prefer to work al—"

"Silence!"

At Hideaki's snarl, everyone in the hall stood unmoving, their eyes unblinking and their breaths quickening. Some immediately looked down, hands clasped together. Their master seldom showed his temper, and the public display of discontent only suggested how serious the matter at hand was.

"This is not how Uriah survives in the darkness for millenniums. This is not how humans survive for hundreds and thousands of years. If we want to equal them, we must discipline ourselves! We must stick together, not turning against each other when danger is near! This is a time to put all your personal feelings aside, and this applies to everyone." Hideaki turned to stare at both Natsuki and Haruka. "Everyone."

Haruka instantly saluted her master. "Yes, sir!"

Natsuki quietly looked down. "Yes, sir."

"Good. You will lead the assignment, Natsuki."

"But, master—"

"Dad—"

Hideaki gave both youngsters a cold look, prompting them to shut up. "You must learn how to work with others, Natsuki. Lead them and protect them. Given your strength, you owe them to be their shield. And, Haruka, until you can accept others and channel your judgment, you can never lead. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Both Natsuki and Haruka responded in unison.

To Natsuki's surprise, the werewolves howled and cheered for them, shouting well wishes for their mission. Natsuki mentally winced when the blonde waved her hand high in the air, flashing her self-assured smile like a politician running her campaign.

Haruka spent hours on end lecturing her small pack, three males and two females, and preparing their gears and medical supplies. At the same time, their vehicles underwent routine checks and refueled in the garage.

Impatiently, Natsuki stuck around, waiting for her on ground level. To kill time, she went into the woods near the lair and tried out several shooting games with Chie and Aoi. She won every match, but not by far since her guards were among the better shooters. Her father always picked the best for her.

After hours of strolling in the wild, the dark-haired werewolf returned to the mansion and sat at the black, grand piano in the music room. Chie occupied the sofa, relaxing with a glass of wine and a weekly PC magazine. Natsuki played a few pieces by Chopin, her mother's favorite composer, trying to soothe her mind. But all she saw in her head was the bloated body washed up at the shore.

Even if Searrs had been somewhat inactive since Hideaki's fake death 150 years ago, the organization still existed and watched over for any sign of the immortals. It only panicked her that the vampires risked to expose their existence now. Given Mai's treachery, the murder of the woman might be another attempt to upset Uriah. Quite possibly, things were not going smoothly inside the vampire coven.

"Natsu… Natsuki-san! Natsuki-san…!"

The sound of Chopin ceased. Natsuki turned to see Aoi at the doorway, while Chie shot up from the couch, bewildered to see her partner in such fright.

"What is it, Aoi?" Chie had moved fast to Aoi's side, her brows furrowing in worry.

"It's… It's Yuuichi-kun…!" Hands on her knees, Aoi stopped to take some air in.

"Yuuichi?" Natsuki echoed. She'd avoided him since the meeting this morning. A part of her was glad that she was freed from the rescue mission. But, deep in her heart, she regretted for she knew that it must have hurt him. When he was upset, she was, too. It had always been this way for both of them.

"He took the motorbike from the garage, along with a sniper rifle, two handguns and a dozen packs of ammo. He told the guards that he'd be back before dusk. But when they didn't allow him, he just took off. I think he'll go after Tokiha by himself," Aoi said.

"How on earth would he do that!" Chie pondered aloud.

Natsuki rubbed her temples and paced around the room for a few moments before slamming her hand on the keyboard. "Damn you, Yuuichi." Murmuring, she grabbed her coat and ran out to the garage.

The guards promptly handed her the weapons and backpack, giving way as Natsuki raced a red Ducati out into the driveway. Chie and Aoi both hopped onto their silver motorbikes, noting that the Ducati had already passed the front gate and was nearly out of sight.

Tracking Yuuichi along the hilly terrain, webbed with the stoutest and tallest trees throughout the area, made the task even more difficult. Natsuki could still follow his scent even though it was fading fast. Cursing under her breath, she swore to lock him up in the cell herself. As hard as she tried to be sentimental, she couldn't fathom how love had made him into such a fool.

Natsuki glanced up through the patchy gaps among the heavy leaves above. The sky had reddened, and her heart raced at the dying sign of sunlight. The sun gradually slipped below the horizontal line, the time most suitable for vampires to start their day.

"What the—" Natsuki swiftly ducked to avoid a large, object zooming past her head by a few inches. Eyes widened in anticipation, she straightened up and looked over her shoulder. It was gone, but she knew just what it was. Only aged and strong vampires possessed wings, and what had just flown past her was one of them.

Natsuki grumbled. She hadn't expected an attack within 60 square miles of the lair. Had Mai already spilled out their location? Even so, the vampires were so daring to have moved in so closely.

Glancing over her shoulders, Natsuki looked for any sign of a backup. But Chie and Aoi proved not as good a rider as she was. She eventually slowed her vehicle down and looked around. Amid the cold, damp air, she found herself alone in the maze of thousand-year-old trees.

"He… Help… Somebody… help…"

The weak call came from her right, and Natsuki readily pulled the pistols from her shoulder holster. She firmly held them to her eye level, pointing them up at the darkening sky. She did not even blink as she stared into the dizzying tree lines in the direction the voice came from. Being a natural born werewolf, her night vision was superior to her peers and the vampires, and it was one advantage she treasured. She had yet to know of their numbers, and being out in the open like this only made her a sitting duck.

A hot air lingered approximately twenty-five feet above her. A vampire's breath. A careless one, at that. Perhaps, they had underestimated her senses to have come this close.

Natsuki shot herself from the bike and fired up as she flipped herself in the air. She landed on her feet, two vampires falling from the treetop ten feet behind her. They cried out as the blue light gnawed and burned at the bullet wounds on their chests. Soon their bodies idled in the shrubs, and dissolved into dust.

Falling to her knees, Natsuki stretched her arms out in both directions, firing two more shots. When cries of pain erupted from behind the bushes, she ran headfirst and threw herself behind the gigantic tree in front of her, avoiding the shower of bullets coming from behind.

Breathing as quietly as possible, Natsuki stayed low and held the guns up, ready for more attacks. She glanced at the bullet paths on the trunk she was leaning against.

_Silver nitrate… Just what I need…_

Science had granted these new inventions for them, and both sides must learn to live with it. A silver nitrate bullet would have the same effect on a werewolf as a normal bullet would on a human. While it was supposed to kill fast, slow and painful death was not at all foreign, and fortunately for Natsuki, the same went for UV bullets on a vampire.

Taking in a deep breath, Natsuki jumped out from the cover and fired several shots before rolling fast to find another trunk to hide behind. Counter gunshots kept echoing in the dark, and she meticulously collected the directions the noises came from. From one tree to another, she continued to lure them out. Every shot made her tracing their hiding spots faster.

Without looking, Natsuki bent low on the ground just as bullets whizzed past her head. Aiming her gun over her left shoulder, she fired and took down the two vampires fifteen feet behind her. While one of them was killed instantly, the other groaned as he tried to get up from the large boulder he had fallen upon. Natsuki peered over her shoulder and sent a bullet through the back of his head, effectively silencing him.

"Help… Na… tsuki… Help…"

Crawling on the ground, Natsuki followed Yuuichi's voice like a predator its prey. Her wild gaze searched in the dark. Her senses heightened to try and locate him. But then a strong presence abruptly emerged in the dark, sending chills down her spine. Natsuki knew that she had edged very close to the leader of the squadron.

All of a sudden, two pointy tips of gray wings whizzed towards her. Natsuki backed away, and the sharp tips missed her nose by an inch, causing her to tumble backwards and rolling down the steep hill.

"Ah… Ah… Goddamn it…!" Guns still in her grip, Natsuki ignored the pain on the nasty cut on her right arm. She quickly bounced to her feet, incessantly firing up the hill.

The dark-haired vampire snarled at her before he swooshed up to avoid the bullets, disappearing behind the thick roof of leaves along the treetops. Natsuki kept firing as she ran to the opposite direction, where Yuuichi's voice came from.

Dashing further down the slope, Natsuki eventually reached a long, narrow plateau and spotted a figure hanging by the tree fifty feet ahead of her. Yuuichi was tied up by a rope, bruises and bloody gashes all over his body. He twisted and turned, kicking feebly in the air.

She bit her lips as she dove hard onto the ground. Her body sliding through the mud, she bent backwards and fired up at the vampires coming down the hill, narrowly escaping the silver nitrate bullets herself. From what she gathered, the vampires had come in a modest-sized unit, and there were roughly 15 vampires left, including the dark-haired leader.

Without a second to waste, Natsuki continued to shoot at the relentless vampires with one gun, keeping them at bay. Turning a little, she lifted her other gun up and fired a single shot to slice the rope.

"Ahhhhh!" Yuuichi fell to earth and his body rolled nonstop down the slippery mound, disappearing from Natsuki's range of vision.

Seeing that Yuuichi was freed to defend himself for the time being, Natsuki bounded onto a tree trunk nearby, camouflaging in the shadow as she positioned herself on the thick branch. Her precise shots managed to take four more vampires down.

"Ah… great…" Natsuki grumbled at the empty pull of the trigger. However, before she could reload the weapons, a sharp, heavy pain singed through her left shoulder. Howling in pain, she tried to aim the guns at the attacker. But he veered and shoved her against the tree hard, causing the guns to slip from her grasp.

The black-haired vampire had rocketed down the treetop and tackled her off the branch. The razor-sharp end of his wing managed to get her but missed her heart just when she turned to obtain extra ammos. He then lifted her whole body up with his strong wing, soaring into the air.

"I didn't think it'll be this easy to get you." He laughed hysterically.

Both hands weakly gripping his wing, Natsuki struggled to lose his hold, her warm blood trickling down her arms and dripping off the elbows. Even through the dark, she could clearly see the raging appetite in his hazel eyes. If she didn't know better, it looked almost as if he couldn't endure the scent of it.

Natsuki realized that the higher above the ground, the more vulnerable she was. And the gravity only tore her wound wider. Biting her lips, she fumbled for the folding switchblade tucked inside her coat. As soon as her fingers felt the grip panel, she pulled the knife out, arched her arm and stabbed him. The blade pierced into the base of his neck, missing his heart by far.

The vampire screeched, and the wing released her from its hook. Natsuki plummeted onto the ground and rolled down the hill, too pained to stop the fall. Then the hum of a large vehicle and a few other motorcycles approached the site. Lying on the ground, Natsuki could hear faint growls from Haruka and her pack. Gunshots erupted again between the newly arrived werewolves and the remaining vampires.

"Natsuki-san…!"

"Natsuki-san…! Where are you…!"

The two voices belonged to Chie and Aoi, but they seemed so far away. Her head groggy and heavy, Natsuki coughed furiously instead of responding to the call. Her body began to tremble at the loss of blood. Although the immortals could heal themselves in given time, severe ones could kill them.

Wheezing, Natsuki tried to sit up and shakily reached for the gun in her right ankle holster. But her movement came to a sudden halt when she detected a quiet presence around her. Glancing up, her eyes widened and her lips quivered at the sight of a young woman standing only twenty feet in front of her. It startled her that she had failed to catch the aura earlier.

_A… a vampire…?_

The woman appeared very different from the black leather-clad agents from Uriah. She could pass as a wandering teenager in the pair of khaki shorts and leather sandals. Her fists hid in the front pockets of the white, hooded sweatshirt. Her long, chestnut tresses hang comfortably around her slim shoulders as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

The questioning gaze from the crimson eyes looked Natsuki up and down, but cold and lifeless. If it were not for the understated cruelty in the gaze and the pale skin, Natsuki would have failed to identify her as a vampire.

Grunting, Natsuki yanked the secondary weapon from the holster and aimed. She fired without any hesitation, and in such a close range, she never missed.

But to Natsuki's blow, the vampire ducked so fast that her eyes almost missed the act. Leaping into the air, the woman lunged towards Natsuki and kneed her in the chest. The violent force sent Natsuki flying and crashing against the huge tree many feet behind.

The werewolf dropped to the ground, leaves falling around and upon her from the nasty impact. Natsuki would have expected the tree to fall with her even. Lying on her stomach, she slowly looked up as she tried to suppress her bloody coughs, her fists clenching tighter.

The vampire leisurely glided towards her again. All the while, she never took her hands off the pockets as though she was afraid to let go of the hidden candies. The vampire's identity wasn't of Natsuki's concern at the moment as she'd need a miracle to get away from this stranger alive.

Pain quickly eating up her insides, Natsuki realized that her body was giving in to the injuries. She glanced around, trying to find the spare gun she had dropped. To make matters worse, she looked up again to see the vampire stopping just a few feet from her and then bending to pick up the weapon she was looking for.

The vampire raised the UV-loaded gun up close to her face and scrutinized it for a few moments before peering down at Natsuki. The gaze was indifferent, and stories and tales of how a hunter was killed by his own weapon suddenly poured into Natsuki's mind like a wrecked dam. Even if UV bullets did not have the same effect on werewolves as they did on vampires, any more injury would have made her death imminent.

When the vampire sharply raised the gun, Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut.

_Bang!_

A long, dark moment passed before the green eyes opened again, and the grass in front of her was as green as ever. Natsuki shivered, unable to believe that she was still alive.

_Thud._

At the falling sound, Natsuki looked over her shoulder and saw a vampire in black falling to the ground, eventually turning into dust. It'd take one of a kind to kill one of their own, and the vampire in front of her had just proved to be _it_.

_This… This is crazy…_

Wheezing, Natsuki grabbed a rock nearest to her, but the vampire readily kicked it off her frail grasp. Her breathing became maliciously difficult, and she could only watch the rock rolling away from her reach. Too weak to even lift her arm now, she slowly rolled onto her back and looked straight up to meet the crimson eyes and the dark blue sky in the backdrop.

"Do you want to die…? Do you?"

Natsuki didn't reply. She didn't trust that her voice was still there, or that her body still functioned. Her chest heaved slower, and she felt the air around her getting colder and colder. Then, a pair of large, black wings spread above her, and all she saw was darkness.


	5. C5: new friends old lies

**A/N: **Thanks to** nuggi** for editing this chapter :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: New friends. Old Lies.**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**::  
**

It was nearly dawn when Hideaki occupied the seat at the black, grand piano inside the music room. Weak morning light slowly shone through the windows. His fingers stiffly struck a few, incoherent keys. His mind was somewhere else, but not too far away. He couldn't leave this place, his mind and body. This was his home, his jungle—his life.

For forty-seven years that he had settled here, there had not been any other place in the world he would rather to be. The beautiful, green forest surrounding his home provided the sense of security and solitude. The waterfalls, caves, streams and ponds garnished the mountainous landscape. There was a perfect peak to watch sunrise, and on the other side of the plateau, a breathtaking sunset, where he often took Natsuki when she was little. Sunday picnic in the wild was an absolute must for both, and together they loved observing wild animals hunt, or fall prey as nature dictated. It was a perception that guided them through their immortal path, to remind them that life and death was never too far apart. The two did most of the outdoor activities together, and as a young girl, Natsuki already showed great interest in firearms. She grew up to be an extraordinary shooter, defeating everyone in the clan, even Hideaki himself. And as decades passed, together they watched their family grow into a clan, sheltering those victimized by the same enemy—the vampires.

Once Chie phoned him about the attack in the woods, Hideaki had rushed into the forest, cursing himself for ever allowing the disaster to happen. Forty-seven years had passed, yet it felt so fresh in his mind, the heavy crush in his chest, the bloodshed and the inevitable loss. It should not happen again. It could not happen again, or so he wished.

Through the darkness, Hideaki had climbed down the muddy slope and followed the trails of blood, a flashlight in one hand. There were incessant yelling and howling from the angry werewolves in the background, but his mind couldn't seem to register the tension in their voices. The scent had confirmed his fear that the blood truly belonged to his daughter. Then he had halted in his track, her bloodied gun laid idly in the shrubs. As he looked a little further, he spotted the other twin gun at the base of a gigantic tree. With his eyes squinted, he had tilted his head back and caught sight of the gruesome patches of red along the thick branch above. As a shooter, losing her gun meant death. But a vampire, a viciously strong one at that, had managed to disarm her.

_What had they done to my baby… my Natsuki…?_

The question repeated in his head a thousand times over, and the only thing that had kept him from insanity was the sound of the piano. How he wished he had learned to play the instrument. His wife was good at it, and Natsuki developed an interest in it as well. He never gave it a piece of mind, and now no one was playing it for him.

While the vampire leader escaped before the reinforcement arrived, all of his nineteen men were killed on the mission. After making the call to report Hideaki of the incident, Haruka, Chie and Aoi, followed the vampire leader into the wild. They believed that he had taken Natsuki hostage. Although Hideaki was desperate to go find his daughter himself, he remained at the mansion and allowed only two squads of men to assist Haruka since the safety of their lair must come first. To make matters worse, he was enraged and heartbroken when Yuuichi confessed of his affair with Mai. The young werewolf was then taken to the underground prison, awaiting verdict from the clan.

In exhaustion, Hideaki buried his face in his hands and let out a deep sigh. After the death of his wife, he moved on with courage and hope only because he had Natsuki. But he couldn't seem to find that same strength now.

_Forgive me, Saeko. _

* * *

Blackness entombed her whole, and the air was bitter and cold. Natsuki tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt incredibly heavy, the weight of her limbs chained her to the spot. The garbled sound of words and noises eventually stirred her out of the deep slumber. Then the coldness of the hard surface she was lying upon began to reap her attention, though rather slowly. She felt two rough hands lightly pulling and hovering over her left shoulder. She tried to move away from them, but her body ached so badly that she had to stop to breathe.

"Be still, child. Be still," a female voice said. The tone was calm, yet a hint of vigor resided in her voice.

_Mother… is that you...? Am I… dead?_

"It'll take only a minute, and I'm done," the same voice continued.

Natsuki felt the dark clouds over her gradually lifted, and her head felt a lot lighter now. She could smell the woman's perfume and knew exactly the brand she used. Her eyes still closed, she could tell how small the surrounding was by the slight echo of the woman's voice. Her senses were regaining strength, though her body would need a little more time.

"You said that an hour ago." Another voice, a much younger female, responded. But the source of voice seemed a small distance away, blocked by certain barricades. Perhaps, the other party was in another room across some sort of passageway.

The hands that were working on her shoulder suddenly stopped. Natsuki felt the woman's weight shift beside her body. "Are you sure you want to keep her here?"

There was a long pause before the younger voice giggled and replied, "She could stay and be my food."

"This is not a joke, Shizuru. You might actually kill her if you had more of her blood."

_She what… My… My blood…?_

Natsuki was pulled out of trance by her own coarse scream. She shot up into a sitting position, objects clanking around her. Her eyes snapped open wide, and she turned to see a gray-haired, slightly overweight woman in a blue housedress kneeling beside her, a small pair of scissors in one hand. A few bloodied, white cloths and a scalpel were assembled in a stainless bowl next to the woman.

"Oh, my, don't move too much. I know the wound could heal itself, but you need a little more time. It's rather serious," the old woman said.

Breathing heavily, Natsuki stared at the stranger, looking her up and down. "You're human…"

"Of course, I am. You can call me, 'Ahn'. Ahn Lu. Now please sit back a little. I just need to cut that thread there and you're all set," Ahn said. She reached for the black thread and cut it, releasing Natsuki from the stitching on the wound on her shoulder.

When it came to fatal wounds, the vampires depended solely on blood, while modern medical treatments could assist werewolves. Being injury prone, Natsuki had grown to appreciate it over the years. Her body recovered naturally faster than human beings, or even her peers, and now she would be up and about in no time.

Calming down a little, Natsuki noted that she was still in her bloodied, white t-shirt and the same pair of black jeans she wore last night. She observed the surrounding and found herself on the floor in a rather compact, square room. The single bed, the wooden desk and the drawer on the other side of the room gave it somewhat a cozy look. Her torn black coat was hung over the backrest of the chair next to the bed. But the absence of windows only suggested whose territory it was. She took a quick look down at her wrists, chained to a hook on the brick wall she was leaning on. There were two fresh, bitten marks on her left wrist. Her hands then shot up to her neck and found a heavy object around it. Blood boiling in rage, she gritted her teeth, her clenched fists trembling. Not only had a vampire taken her blood and stolen her memories, the presence of the steel collar, which sported a row of inward spikes to prevent her transformation, deeply humiliated her.

Ahn let out a small sound of 'uh' when she realized what Natsuki was fuming about.

"Where is your master? What does he want with me!" Natsuki snarled. She tried to stand up, but the chains on her wrists made it a little difficult to move.

Instead of replying, Ahn turned and looked over her shoulder, and Natsuki peered at the suggested direction.

Beyond the opened door was a narrow corridor that led to yet another brick room, where a stove and a fridge in the corner came into view. A square dinning table stood in the middle, occupied by a chestnut-haired woman in a black, hooded sweatshirt. But Natsuki's brows knitted at the familiar khaki shorts and the pair of leather sandals. The pair of long legs was no less notable. The stranger was sitting on a chair, her legs draped opposite to hers, staring right back at the dark-haired werewolf. It was such a peculiar scene to see: a vampire actually sitting so close to the pool of sunlight coming through the tiny window. It was as though she enjoyed the warmth that could have hurt her. 'Daring' would be how Natsuki describe it.

Natsuki's eyes widened at the sight of her twin gun right next to the vampire's hand on the table. She then recalled what happened last night in the forest. The vampire appeared out of nowhere and attacked her. It was safe to assume that she had been taken hostage by this immature blood sucker.

Natsuki glowered back. "It was you, wasn't it? Where am I? What do you want?"

The vampire remained silent, her eyes unblinking.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Natsuki pushed herself up but could only move around for less than two feet from the hook. "Did the queen send you? Where am I? Who are you?" But there was no response. Agitated, Natsuki turned to Ahn and growled. "Who are you people! Tell me! Say something!"

There was a tinge of reluctance in Ahn's eyes, and the old woman quickly gathered her things. Baffled, Natsuki watched Ahn leave as the vampire got up from the chair and headed towards the bedroom. Ahn stopped the vampire in the middle of the path, looking down at the floor. Her back was facing Natsuki's direction, and even though she whispered into the vampire's ear, Natsuki could still catch it.

"I told you it was a bad idea to bring her here. She's trouble. She's going to bring trouble to us."

The vampire said nothing and quietly walked right up to the door. One foot into the bedroom, she put her hand on the creaky, brass doorknob, and stared down at Natsuki. Her gaze was as indifferent as Natsuki remembered last night. She then turned off the switch of the light bulb which hung from the ceiling, and slammed the door shut.

"Huh… H—hey! HEY! What are you—Come back! Where are you going! You can't just leave me here! Come back!" Natsuki yelled in the dark.

Behind the closed door, Shizuru turned around and gave Ahn a sheepish smile, wincing at the constant yelling on the other side of the wall. The old woman just shook her head disapprovingly, and they both walked back to the kitchen.

Tiredly grabbing the back of her neck with both hands, Shizuru slouched onto the chair. "Ara, I'm hungry again," she droned.

Ahn brushed her unkempt hair a little, while turning her back to Shizuru and pretended to rearrange the kitchenware. "I'm sure her blood was sweet. She's grown so much, though not as much as I, but still… Last time I saw her, she was still a baby—a human. The world has gone wrong. So wrong."

Ahn tried her best to hide the jealousy in her tone, and Shizuru's easy demeanor (reading newspaper from Ahn's laptop and enjoying a cup of hot tea) implied no awareness of such sentiment.

Shortly before four o'clock in the morning, Shizuru had shown up by the doorway with the unconscious, raven-haired woman in her arms. Ahn had been alarmed to see Shizuru's white sweatshirt soaked with Natsuki's blood, but what panicked her all the more was the patch of deep crimson on Shizuru's left arm. The bullet hole in the middle of the fresh bloodstain had proven that, in the dark forest, Natsuki hadn't missed the target after all.

Her knees a little shaken, Shizuru had quickly stepped inside and headed straight into the basement. She had gently put Natsuki down on the floor of her bedroom, the only available space in the compact crypt. Ahn had moved beside the unconscious form, observing Natsuki's shoulder wound, and then went upstairs to retrieve the first-aid kit. She had returned to tend Natsuki's injuries, but the process hadn't gone too far when she heard a thud in the kitchen area. Peeking out of the bedroom, she had seen Shizuru kneeling on the floor, clutching her injured arm.

'Shizuru!' Ahn had rushed into the kitchen and slid to the floor next to the vampire. Shizuru's body was bent, shaken, her eyes closed. Beads of sweat had been forming on her forehead, her skin paled even more.

'I'm okay. Just… give me a minute.' Shizuru had tried to move away, but Ahn had grabbed her lithe body and turned her around.

'Let me see it,' Ahn had said, holding still Shizuru's arm and lifting the bloodied sleeve up. Although the hole on the sleeve appeared small, the bullet had drilled into the pale flesh and split the bone, leaving gruesome, burn wound slightly smaller than the size of a baseball, dark blood seeping around the opening. Had it hit vital organs, the vampire would have been burnt into dust.

Ahn's lips had quivered as she found no strength to utter another word. Shizuru had left the monastery as soon as the sun went down, claiming that she was going for a stroll. Ahn hadn't believed it, but hadn't stopped her either. Having lived together for many years, the old woman had learned of Shizuru's way of lies. Whenever Shizuru was aloof and silent, it was a way of saying goodbye—to detach herself from everyone and everything she had grown to know. Every time the vampire left their home on a task or a journey, nothing guaranteed if she'd ever return. But Ahn knew that she couldn't change Shizuru's mind no matter what. The vampire fiercely guarded her secrecy—her past so ancient and deep. As years passed, Ahn learned to give up begging to be a part of it. She wanted to be Shizuru's present, and she was.

"Quit playing with that gun, will you?" Ahn momentarily glanced over her shoulder as she washed the dishes in the sink.

Smiling, Shizuru looked up from the laptop. She continued to wave the gun around and said, "I admire their invention. This is even better than the last model. It works like magic! You don't even have to be good to hit the mark. The werewolves are really something, aren't they?"

"It has nothing to do with the gun. That girl… She had to be remarkable—most remarkable to be able to get you."

The statement wiped the smile off Shizuru's face. It wasn't the first time the vampire tasted the bitter agony from a UV bullet, but the circumstance was vastly different back then and it wasn't what Shizuru would like to talk about again.

Ahn listened to the knocking, yelling and pounding that continued in the bedroom, and shook her head. Saeko's daughter proved to be as stubborn as her. She turned her attention back to the sink and said, "I'll prepare breakfast for her. She must be hungry. And you should take some rest, too. You can use my room for the time being."

"I don't trust the curtains all that much," Shizuru said. Giggling, she took a sip from her favorite drink. Green tea wasn't what her body needed, but it was something of her own taste of luxury goods. "I'll take care of it. You should go back to sleep, Ahn. You've been up all night," she said, and then got up from the table. Moving around the pool of morning light coming through the window, the vampire approached Ahn from behind and embraced her. It was Shizuru's way of showing gratitude that Ahn sometimes had a hard time to differentiate from love.

"Thank you. You saved my life again," Shizuru said, grinning.

Ahn turned around to face Shizuru, putting her arms around her shoulders and clinging onto her. There was a second of silence before she said, "It was her blood, not mine." With that, she withdrew her hands and quietly left the basement.

Shizuru didn't follow. Standing by the sink, she took a minute staring down at the pile of dishes, and then began to pick up Ahn's task. She turned the faucet on and let the sound of running water shatter distantly in her frustrated mind. Reito called her yesterday and asked her to join the ambush. Although she had teasingly refused him, she stalked his team into the woods near the werewolves' lair. Watching from afar, she hadn't thought that Natsuki would falter. She hadn't foreseen herself intervening and rescuing the stranger. She hadn't expected her wound to be critical enough to render her helpless, thus needing blood to quicken the healing process. Since she had adamantly refused to feed from the old woman, Ahn insisted that she sought help from the only other available choice.

As she knelt next to the unconscious woman, Shizuru had tried to still her shaky hands as she held the limping wrist up to her mouth. Taking Natsuki's blood had been inevitable since she was determined to unveil Natsuki's certain knowledge, the very reason of the rescue last night. But she didn't trust herself when her body lost control like this. Reluctantly, she had buried her fangs into the smooth flesh. She could take only a little since the injured Natsuki could not give her so much after all. However, the scent of blood had been ever so sweet and torturous that she succumbed to its murderous intent. She would have bled Natsuki dry, if it wasn't for Ahn. The old woman had rushed to hold her, and whispered soft words which felt almost like a plea, that only then succeeded to break her from the heavenly trance. If there was any trace of humanity left within her, it was Ahn who saw it, lightened it and made her embrace it.

After washing the dishes, Shizuru proceeded to warm up some of the chicken Ahn had stored in the fridge. She had never fed a werewolf before and meat seemed like the most suitable choice for carnivores. In fact, she always envied the werewolves for having such appetite close to human beings' and their privilege of walking in the sun unscathed. Shizuru's world was limited, and her time was diminished in half. Her existence was reduced to mere rats in the sewer. How she wished to feel the warmth of the sun again. She couldn't quite remember exactly how long ago it had been.

"Is anybody out there…! Please help me…! Anybody…! Help!"

Waiting for the chicken to warm up in the oven, Shizuru raised one brow at the noises coming from the end of the dark corridor. Her arms across her chest, she turned to look at the closed bedroom door. A migraine was building as she realized that she was going to have a hard time resting today.

* * *

Although the basement was cold and damp, Natsuki began to feel the heat in her body rising up after jumping up and down, pulling the chain, kicking and yelling. The injuries and the exertion finally drained her, and she slumped down on the floor. She leaned against the wall to take gulps of air, but her moment of peace didn't last for too long when the door swung open. The vampire entered the dark room with a plate in her hand, and Natsuki instinctively sniffed and knew what it was before she even saw it.

The captor put the plate on the floor and moved away, keeping distance from the werewolf. Flicking the table lamp switch on, she then slouched down to the bed and lied flat on her back. With both hands supporting the back of her head, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths in. Natsuki easily caught the fatigue the vampire was trying to hide from the slow and unusually heavy movements. For a few minutes, Natsuki observed the stillness on the pale face, which was illuminated solely by the yellow beams from the lamp; the relaxed body post; the slowly heaving chest. Judging from the weariness, Natsuki presumed that the vampire traveled a large distance from the lair and brought her here all by herself. Given the fact that this place looked nothing like a prison, it was very likely that her captor was a rogue. Could it be that this was the vampire who had slain the female victim she found the other night? The world suddenly grew ridiculously small. Natsuki couldn't quite believe her luck.

"Eat." The vampire spoke, her eyes still closed.

Biting her lips, Natsuki looked back and forth between her captor and the food, debating which means was easier for the vampire: killing her with bare hands or poisoning her.

"They're chicken wings with ketchup—"

"I know what they are," Natsuki snapped.

At Natsuki's curt tone, the vampire opened her eyes and stared at her. She then made a little gesture to her own neck and said, "Is it too tight that you can't swallow?"

Natsuki felt blood shooting up to her head. If it were any other circumstance, she would have kicked the plate away, but hunger stopped her from doing anything stupid. Besides, the vampire already had her blood, and she wasn't sure how much of her past had been revealed. "Who are you? What is this place? You're not from Uriah, are you…? Were you… Were you the one who fed on that woman?"

Her last question did garner some real attention from the vampire. Comfortable on the bed, the vampire stared at her hard, her gaze scrutinizing and searching for something Natsuki couldn't quite pin point what.

"There aren't too many bodies floating around in the sea, you know," Natsuki said.

The silence only confirmed Natsuki that the vampire in front of her was really the one her father was looking for. As far as she knew, the chestnut-haired stranger was probably among the strongest vampires she had ever encountered, and it was the requirement a vampire must meet to be able to survive without their peers or their protection. But the only thing that still kept Natsuki from instant panic was the serene air around the pale creature. It was what she first sensed in the woods, the tranquil presence that almost vanished behind banks of fog, and it was even more palpable now that they were so close to each other in such a small space, without the scent of death and the bloody struggle to survive.

"Why do you always go to that library?"

Natsuki slapped her forehead. "Oh, so you were the one stalking me that night!"

"It was his idea. It was him, the one who apparently kicked your butt last night."

Natsuki paused as the memory of the encounter was still fresh in her mind. As much as she hated to admit defeat, she acknowledged that the vampire leader was a brutal force to be reckoned with.

The vampire then smiled. "Scared now? But I wouldn't worry if I were you. Your performance was… hmm, not bad."

Natsuki inwardly growled at the sneering tone. She had never been described as 'not bad'. For God's sake, she was excellent. "I was already wounded when you decided to show up. I wouldn't have missed!"

The vampire's lazy shrug only aggravated Natsuki more.

"And why did you follow the vampires there? Sneaking around like a thief. What were you doing…? Who are you?"

As expected, the vampire's only answer to those crucial questions was a silent stare.

"I've heard about Tokiha Mai. Is she still alive?"

"I'm not interested in talking about Uriah. God should have sunk that stinking island long ago." The vampire shifted a little in her pose, looking up at the ceiling.

Natsuki quietly studied the rogue vampire, feeling a bit relieved. If an enemy of her enemy was a friend, at least for now she wouldn't be handed off to the bloodthirsty vampires of Uriah. "Have you ever been there…? The island, I meant," she asked.

"Aren't you hungry? They're chicken wings with ketchup—"

"I know what it is," Natsuki said, "…but ketchup?"

The vampire looked away, obviously uninterested in food in general. She probably wouldn't care if the chicken was even edible.

Natsuki put up a grin. "I bet Ahn got some mayonnaise around."

The vampire paused for a moment, and then let out a huff before jumped out of the bed and stalked into the kitchen. After a little while, she returned with a bottle of mayonnaise and put it next to the plate, ever so careful to keep her distance. Quickly, she hopped onto the bed and resumed her relaxed position once more.

Natsuki almost laughed aloud at the slightly annoyed look in those crimson eyes, and then began her breakfast. After last night's trial, she was literally starving. It didn't take long before her stomach was full and her eyelids were heavy again. She put the plate away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She tried to stretch her arms, but the chains were too short.

"This is annoying. They're so short." Natsuki griped. She waved her arms left and right, calculating whether she would be able to break the chains and whether she could transform.

"It belonged to Shijo, Ahn's first Tibetan Mastiff. It held him well as it does you now," the vampire said with a small hint of mockery in her gaze.

Gritting her teeth, Natsuki had to spend all her mental strength not to jump at the creature. She wouldn't want to upset this strange blood sucker enough to get shipped off to Uriah. Hopefully, her father would find her here soon.

Natsuki then smirked. "Well, are you seriously going to let me watch you sleep like this?"

"You can sleep, so that you don't have to watch me sleep."

"Can you put me in some other room? Don't you have like a dark, miserable prison somewhere? Like a cave where bats love to hang around or something like that?"

"Do you prefer the kitchen?" The vampire crossed her legs and sank deeper into the bed, trying to delve into slumber.

"I just don't feel so safe here. Do you sleepwalk?" Natsuki pretended to grab her own neck with both hands in panic.

Visibly annoyed, the vampire shut her eyes and turned her face the other way to face the wall. Then Natsuki's eyes widened at the pair of large, black wings spreading out from underneath the vampire's back and enfolding her lithe body like a shiny, textured coffin. For a moment, Natsuki was speechless. She couldn't help but appreciate its menacing beauty and the rare showcase of a pair so large and rich in its black shade, at such proximity. Even the vampire leader she fought with last night had narrower, gray wings, and the shape was not perfectly curved as the pair in front of her.

In the dimly lit room, there was no other sound audible to even sharp ears like hers except for her own breathing. The vampire's presence seemed to have vanished behind the black veil. Natsuki leaned back against the cold wall, involuntarily content in the solitary corner.

"Hey… what's your name?"

After a long moment of silence, a murky whisper escaped between the folds of the wings. "Shizuru."


	6. C6: agent of searrs

**A/N: **Thanks to** nuggi **for editing this chapter :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Agent of Searrs**

**::**

**::**

**::**

::  


Shizuru stood next to the twin windows of the living room, watching the sky darken by the minute. Life in a small town such as this consisted of mundane jobs at the farms, pawnshops, schools and churches. While the world had changed so much over the past centuries, this town failed to catch the train to the future. Its smell of grass and soil, the calm sea and rocky shores, flowers and butterflies, the spring breeze and bitter winter, reminded her of the remote village faraway where she spent most of her childhood years.

Her mother loved to take her into the woods. They would spend hours on end, collecting flowers and wild strawberries together. Although she was a sick child, her mother encouraged her to participate in outdoor activities. The exercise helped her grow a little stronger, but no other child wanted to be her friend. It had to be her sickly appearance and the fact that she wasn't one of the natives there. The solitude she faced in the early years was an excellent preparation for what she had become. There were endless nights where she pondered about the courage to walk out into the sun again, following her mother's lead as she used to.

"What are you thinking about?"

A warm smile curved up Shizuru's lips. She turned to Ahn, who had just entered the room with a tray consisting of a teapot and two teacups. "I was just thinking about how beautiful the sunset is."

"I seem to remember you preferring sunrise." Ahn brought the tray to the rectangular, small table in front of the couch, and they proceeded to sit on the chairs next to each other.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Shizuru chortled.

The old woman poured some tea for Shizuru and said, "You're up early tonight. Couldn't sleep?"

For a split second, Shizuru glanced away, but still had the smile on her face. She knew that Ahn could see right through her, and the dullness in her eyes couldn't lie. She hadn't had any blood since taking Natsuki's. She was literally drained from the journey back from the werewolf's lair, and the hunger was building up again.

Shizuru took Ahn's hand and held it in her lap. "I guess I'm not used to sleeping with a stranger in my room."

"You could stay upstairs tonight, and I'll be sure to keep the curtains closed. Well, of course… after your supper…"

"That sounds like a great idea," Shizuru said, rubbing her neck.

The dark-haired woman in the basement had fallen fast asleep after the meal, while Shizuru was wide awake even though she was rather exhausted. The taste of Natsuki's warm blood had lingered on her tongue, and its luring power had kept her senses on high alert. Natsuki's disrupted episodes of memories had shuffled before her eyes, hitting her like a ton of bricks. Incoherent voices, mad screams, children crying, the sound of horn honking and gunshots had thundered in her ears, and it had taken so much energy from her just to try and understand them. Natsuki's blood had proven to be useless. Was a natural born werewolf so powerful that even her memories were too wild to tame? Was Natsuki's life as chaotic and tricky as her memories? Even so, Shizuru could still sense the longing and loneliness seeding deeply in those frenzied recollections. She knew too well that a life without a parent must have its profound effect on the child, and she had lived on the rule to be merciful when she preyed.

At Ahn's clutch on her hand, Shizuru was pulled out of her thoughts. She turned to look at the old woman quizzically. "Yes?"

The old woman's face appeared grim for a moment. "Was it because of her? Did you rescue the kid because of Saeko?"

Shizuru remained silent for a while, assessing for the best reply. Countless people had walked into her life. Some had left impressions, while others had been forgotten. And no matter what Saeko had done, Shizuru had always treated their moments simply as a past. At least, she tried.

"I just needed some information from the girl. I couldn't let her die," Shizuru said, looking away.

"Is it the legend again? Do you think she really knows?"

"I'm not sure… perhaps, no," Shizuru muttered, rubbing her chin.

"Then how much longer will you keep her here? What if she tells others about our place after we released her?"

Shizuru inwardly sighed. It seemed that Natsuki could not provide her the information she wanted, and it was dangerous to keep her here any longer. However, she just wanted to make sure that Reito left Fuuka before letting Natsuki go. "She'll go home soon, but on the condition that she won't know our location. You needn't worry, all right?" She then stopped at the beeping sound in the pocket of her black sweatshirt. Putting the teacup down on the table, she fished out an old mobile phone and took a quick look over it.

"Is it him again?" Ahn asked, and then quickly continued, "Please, don't go. Your recent outings with him will expose your identity… and I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Putting up a smile, Shizuru slipped the cell phone back into her pocket and poured another cup of tea for the old woman. "Don't look so glum, Ahn. It wasn't that bad, and it won't happen again. I was being reckless," she said, and then giggled. "Let's have some more tea, shall we? And then I'll play something nice for you."

She continued to smile even when Ahn could not. She just had to even if she knew she couldn't fool her. Her nice gesture was just a reassurance for Ahn that she'd leave anyway as usual. It had always been this way, one task after another. For centuries, each journey had taken her further away from her past, everything that she ever was. But life was never as simple as she wished.

At the sad look on Ahn's face, Shizuru leaned closer to the old woman and tenderly pecked her forehead. "I promise I'll be back in time to tuck you in," she said with a genuine smile.

* * *

Natsuki opened her eyes again to the faint sound of a piano from upstairs. Cuddling in the corner, she rubbed her eyes to shake off her sleep. Wrists aching from the weight of the chains, she tried to stretch her arms, though with limited ability. She looked around and saw that the table lamp was still turned on, but the bed was empty. What puzzled her was the lack of wrinkles on the bed sheet as if no one had been sleeping there, not to mention a vampire with a large pair of wings. But what was that music she was hearing? The slow tune echoed vaguely, almost fading in the distance but lingering in the air.

Natsuki pressed her ear to the wall and caught the sound of a person walking around the room above hers. The footsteps sounded heavy and causal compared to Shizuru's light weight and eerie presence, and the assumption amazed Natsuki, since it left the vampire as the sole candidate to be the one playing the piano. Raising her brows in slight astonishment, she would have expected a heavier and darker tune by the vampire's morbid standard.

With her wound healing fast, Natsuki felt her strength fully returning now. She tried pulling the chains again, though careful not to make too much noise. The hook and the chains were strong enough to hold any large animal, but her captor had underestimated the strength of a natural born werewolf like her. If Natsuki concentrated more, she was certain that she could break the chains off the hook. But to split the steel collar would be a more difficult task, since she'd be risking to injure herself.

To Natsuki's surprise, the sound of the piano stopped, but then resumed quickly with a fast and livelier melody. Then Ahn's laughter accompanied the small, private party above. Natsuki frowned at the imagery of a vampire living happily with a human being. It was totally unheard of, partly due to their age and time. But then she never thought of being saved by a vampire either. Haruka would mock her over this for eternity.

Then the sound of the piano stopped. Natsuki quickly pressed her ear against the wall again. The sound of footsteps resumed, and after a little while, a door was shut.

_Huh, she left…?_

Now, the sound of footsteps grew closer and closer, echoing in the narrow passageway before reaching the kitchen area. Natsuki firmly grabbed the chains with both hands, leaning into the corner and pretending to be asleep. There were some noises in the kitchen for a while, and the smell of food followed. The old woman was probably preparing dinner for her.

When the doorknob clicked, Natsuki held her breath. The old woman turned the switch on and entered, the smell of food brewing into the room with her.

"Supper is ready, Natsuki," Ahn said.

As soon as the old woman knelt before her, Natsuki's eyes snapped open. She jumped to her feet and pulled the chains off the hook. Startled, Ahn dropped the plate of food, screaming. Natsuki quickly grabbed and turned Ahn around, shoving her down to her knees. She then bound the broken chain of links around the woman's neck. "Where's the key! Where is it!"

Ahn tried to pull the chain from her neck, but to no avail. "P… Please…" she tried to speak, coughing as her face reddened.

Natsuki madly searched the woman's body for the key to the collar. Besides not having the UV guns with her, her inability to transform could also risk her escape.

Choking, Ahn waved and swung her arms around in panic. "Sh… She… has it…"

Frowning, Natsuki eventually let go of the chain, believing that the old woman wouldn't have dared to lie in the face of death. "Where did she go?" she asked, kicking the bits and pieces of broken plates aside.

Ahn had flopped forwards onto the floor, grabbing her neck as she coughed. She shakily sat up and scooted away from the werewolf. "Please… Please, don't hurt me…"

"Where did she go? When will she be back?" Natsuki peered out of the doorway to see an empty kitchen. She then pulled off the links of both handcuffs, getting rid of those extra weights.

With one hand supporting her weight on the floor, Ahn put her other hand on her chest as she looked up at Natsuki. "She… she doesn't usually tell where she goes… but she usually comes back an hour before dawn… What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'm not going to wait for her to return, that's for sure." Natsuki knelt down beside Ahn and lifted the woman's chin to see the red traces around her neck. "The marks should go away in a few days. Nothing to worry about. I wasn't really going to break your neck."

Noting the spaghetti splattered on the floor, Natsuki stood up and stalked out of the bedroom. She headed towards the fridge in the kitchen and searched for any available food. Having no knowledge of the house's exact location, she'd need to fill her stomach before leaving. It was already dark, and she'd be in trouble if the vampires were still out there, looking for her.

Ahn had followed into the kitchen, but kept a good distance from the hungry wolf. "There's still some left in the pot," she said, pointing to the oven.

Natsuki opened the oven and grabbed the pot inside. Fumbling through the drawer, she took a pair of chopsticks out, and then gobbled up what was left in the pot. Ahn was certainly a better cook than the vampire.

"We didn't mean to hurt you, child," Ahn said, keeping herself at the corner opposite to Natsuki.

"Oh? The bitch attacked me, and then brought me here as a prisoner. Yeah, that's a friendly gesture," Natsuki nodded in a sarcastic remark.

"You shot her, but she still saved you from him," Ahn quietly said.

Natsuki stopped before she glanced up at the woman. There was a hint of fear swimming in Ahn's usually determined gaze. The old woman clearly feared her, and most likely would not lie. During the attack in the woods, she had thought that she missed the target. But Shizuru's visible fatigue this morning just proved Ahn's statement. "I didn't need a vampire to save me. I was out killing them," Natsuki deadpanned with a mouthful.

Ahn slowly took a seat at the dinning table, her gaze studying Natsuki. "Although you do have some resemblances to your mother, not by much, but still… I see that you're not so different from her after all…"

At the mention of her mother, Natsuki lowered the pot down and studied the gray-haired woman. "What are you talking about?"

"Saeko thought you were just like her, a human being. I think she was happy that way… But look at you now. Things have changed so much since her death. Your father had set out to destroy Uriah, and it seems that he'd ingrained hatred into you, too. He'd made you into her."

Natsuki stared hard at Ahn, trying to detect a lie. For an old lady working as a volunteer in a church to know so much about the immortal world was surely the byproduct of living with the rogue vampire, but Natsuki was deeply bothered when Ahn appeared to have known her mother rather well. As far as she knew, her father never mentioned any old acquaintances of her mother. Saeko died a wife to a scientist, a mother to a natural born werewolf, and a person whose death caused deep divergence between the two clans. She was known for the consequences around her, but never herself.

Ahn took in a deep breath before staring up at the younger woman. "Your mother wasn't just a housewife, Natsuki. Did you know that she was a scientist working for Searrs?"

Natsuki froze. The handcuffs around her wrists suddenly felt so heavy that she could barely stand straight. She put the food down before her hands would tremble in front of Ahn. There was no proof for any of the claims Ahn had made, but she found no voice to argue, or even the courage to stop the woman.

"I knew Saeko many, many years ago. We were assigned to the same project. She was a lively woman and a fierce one when it came to her duty. By all means, she was hardly an innocent woman, a victim. Searrs has been a secret organization built to hunt down vampires and the self-invented werewolf, your father. After decades of attempting to build an immortal themselves, they decided not to like anything different from them. They said, 'the immortals have no place in _their_ mortal world'. For years, Saeko lived by the code. Unlike me, she never had a doubt. She never wavered… But that somehow changed after she married your father," Ahn recounted, and then leaned forwards to stare closer into Natsuki's eyes.

"Let me tell you this, child. It wasn't romantic. It wasn't all love and understanding. When Hideaki just wanted to hide from the world, your mother was still relentless in searching for the sacred blood. To find Uriah had always been her ambition, her passion." Ahn's violet gaze dropped a little as she recalled further. "Your father, of course, didn't like it. Their fights became more frequent and harsher. They didn't part well that night, the night the vampires ambushed her. When the car accident happened, he was never the same since."

"You… You're lying! My father never mentioned anything like that! He never said anything about my mother being a Searrs either. He'd never keep anything from me! How did you know all of this? Prove it!" Natsuki clenched her fists, her body trembling with anger and, partly, dread. It was the fear of not knowing and being left out, the wall that separated her from the rest of the world—that thin line she had always felt her entire life.

Ahn clasped her hands together on the table. "You could wait until Shizuru is back and ask her yourself. Her memories are so keen that it's scary sometimes, although she doesn't like to admit it…" She then stopped as sorrow filled her eyes. "She rarely says what she means."

Staring down at the floor, Natsuki had to lean back against the sink before looking up again. "What… What happened between them? Why did… why did Shizuru help me?"

Ahn looked down before she replied, "I think it's because you have something she wants. The same thing Reito wants."

Natsuki frowned. "Reito?"

"He's the one who attacked you. He's a significant member of Uriah, the queen's favorite. And he happens to be an acquaintance of Shizuru. I suppose she's with him as we speak."

Natsuki felt her head spinning, inundated with new information. She was unsure of what to believe or think now. Shizuru stole her before her friend could capture her. What was the vampire trying to do, going against Uriah alone? "What—what do they want from me?" Natsuki's voice came out in a frustrated whisper.

"They thought that Saeko found the origin, and that you have found it, too. It isn't just a fable like most people believe. The top officials know it isn't. Like Saeko, you're one of few believers out there. But be careful what you wish for."

Natsuki looked into the woman's eyes, unable to move. The same question had been haunting her throughout her life. Was it real, or wasn't it? What was it? Why did they fear it so much if no evidences had been proven?

"It's a threat to them. Y_ou_ are a threat to them just like your mother was."

Natsuki straightened herself up, trying to steady her voice. "So they think they can kill me to cover the truth?"

"Since when does the truth matter? They'll destroy anyone who dares to follow the legend, whether you know it or not," Ahn said resolutely. "You're in it for a treat, child."

* * *

Fuuka Park stood only four blocks west to the First District's Library. The chilly air had kept this suburban area of the island rather quiet and few people were seen strolling at this time of night. The large public park flourished with numerous wild flowers and gigantic trees, and a pond was located near the west entrance.

Upon a thick branch of a tree, Shizuru stood with both her hands hiding in her sweatshirt's front pocket, the view of a full moon hanging low in the backdrop. The pale moonlight illuminated her face and the light shade of her hair. The chestnut tresses swayed with the soft blow of wind. Her crimson eyes dimmed down to blend into the darkness. She stared unblinking at the pack of werewolves about fifty meters away. Thirty-two males and females gathered together, including the blonde female in the center. The squad was probably why Reito contacted her tonight, though she had not planned to answer his call.

Shizuru could only imagine how difficult a position Reito had been in since his blotched mission. He escaped the scene injured, all of his men killed. It was surprisingly kind of the First District's headmaster to still shelter him. His blunder not only humiliated the entire clan, but completely destroyed every diplomatic approach the two tribes had grudgingly agreed on in the past. Now, the werewolves had edged in close to the only vampire headquarter in Fuuka, and Reito had obviously expected it. However, Shizuru was puzzled that they came in such a small number. It was believed that First District did not hold a large number of vampires, but it was still a risk to barge into enemy territory. It could fatally mirror Reito's failure.

"I'll take the front entrance. Chie and Aoi, you both take the back entrance. We must find the crypt underground, wherever it is. That helpless Kuga Natsuki must be inside, and just wash me rescue her little sorry ass. We will not return to our master until we burn the place to the ground! They will pay for their aggression towards us!" the blonde woman stated, hands on her hip.

Shizuru raised a brow at the troop leader's loud voice. They were supposed to be on a secret mission, but any passersby would have caught what the blonde had just said. Shizuru watched them with great interest, thrilled to be able to collect information and compare their strategies. While she felt that Reito was overly confident in his strength to attack the lair with such a small squad, First District wasn't as populated and fiercely protected as the lair.

"Wait, Haruka, Master Kuga only wants Natsuki-san back. We don't have to burn their coven. Besides, there are only thirty-two of us here," Chie countered. The short-haired woman was rather skinny and tall, and was always accompanied by the young woman the troop leader had just called, 'Aoi'. The pair even had a number of males and females gathering behind them. But the blonde seemed to have her own following as well.

"What are you saying? If you're afraid of them bats, you can just wait outside! But don't you dare infect us with your cowardice!" Haruka paced around and pounded on her chest. "They attacked our lair, all right. This is war! We'll burn them, and that's my order!"

"I think we should wait until dawn. Why give them the chance to escape? In a few hours, they will have no way to run but to surrender. And we don't know where Natsuki-san is held. If we burn the place down, we might endanger her life," Aoi said, prompting a few other pack members to nod in agreement.

Haruka grunted. She was visibly annoyed to see some others opposing her. "We waited, didn't we? But you guys were afraid to attack this morning because there were more troops arriving before dawn. So listen, wimps. Time's up. Master has made it clear that he will not send more aid to us, and this is all we got!" The blonde pulled out a double-barreled shotgun from under her brown leather coat, and pumped it. "It's now! Tonight! We can't wait until they build a fortress around this place. It'd be too late then!"

Lazily leaning against the huge trunk, Shizuru glanced around to see whether Haruka had already attracted some deserving attention or not. Unfortunately, there weren't many around to notice the gathering. It'd be interesting to see if their wobbly teamwork had any chance against the vampires. Amused by the scene unfolding below her, Shizuru wondered if Natsuki realized that she had unknowingly become the center of violence now.

Then the consensus was reached. Swiftly, a group of werewolves followed Haruka out of the park, while the other half followed Chie and Aoi. Shizuru watched them until they disappeared out of her sight, and then spread her wings and ascended into the dark sky. High above ground, she blended into the night as a bat would.

Quietly, Shizuru alighted upon the slate roof of the library. Her wings folded and retracted back into the flesh of her back. The two, long, bloodied slashes of the wing outlets immediately healed themselves afterward. She inwardly grumbled at the pair of splits on the sweatshirt, where the wings had penetrated. Ahn had started to complain about sewing them recently, but it was only because the woman was worried about her. It was their mutual perception that Shizuru only used her wings when necessary, and Ahn didn't like to imagine her in a situation which required it.

Crouching on all fours, Shizuru peered down through the glass section of the ceiling, observing the people below. On the first floor, she remembered the old, chubby librarian behind the wooden counter from her last visit. It was her few public appearances with Reito and the first at First District. She tagged along as his acquaintance. Since he had many connections and peers, she'd be only one of the many faces. The librarian, as expected, did not pay much attention to her. To Shizuru's interest, Reito seemed to be as unrelenting as Natsuki in the search for the origin. She had always kept track of Uriah's intents as to keep her enemies close, and Reito had unknowingly become her source of information.

_Oh…? She's really something, isn't she?_

Shizuru found it amusing that Haruka and some of the other pack members just marched through the front entrance. There was nothing subtle among a pack of canines even when they possessed human intellect. Haruka was armed with a UV-loaded shotgun, and wore two bandoleers underneath her coat. Some pack members preferred machine guns, while others opted for axes and crossbows. But all of them carried a stake with them, the item tucked safe in their belt holster.

The librarian was equally petrified as the people standing around by the bold display. It took only a few moments before the first floor became quiet, and the silence grew to the upper floors successively. Everyone gradually gathered around the wooden handrails, and formed a big rectangular shape in the middle of every floor, peering down at the intruders in the lobby.

Haruka turned to face the old lady behind the counter and said, "The library's closed."

Her voice was loud enough that even Shizuru could hear her from the rooftop. As if on cue, everyone hastily gathered their belongings and rushed to the first floor. After the last human ran out of the building, a pack member readily closed the door and chained the lock from the inside, while others immediately rolled down the black blinds on all windows. The library was now sealed from the outside world.

* * *

The living room was a little more spacious than the rooms in the basement. Two teacups and a teapot were left cold on the small table in front of the couch. An old, black, upright piano stood in the corner next to the twin windows facing west. Looking out, a view was offered to the thick woods bathed in moonlight.

The wooden floor creaked as Natsuki paced around the room, with Ahn watching her from the distance. There were pictures of a young Ahn and her pets hung up on the walls, very few showing her with family members and friends. But of course, there weren't any pictures of her and the vampire, were there? It was as if Ahn was the only person living in this house, and the sole evidence of their happy times was the cold basement no one knew of its existence. It wouldn't be long before Ahn departed this world, and Shizuru would ultimately be left with nothing.

_Nothing…_

Nothingness was perhaps the scariest thing imaginable for both humans and immortals. Natsuki sat down at the piano chair and played an easy, slow melody. She wasn't sure why she even bothered to care what would become of the vampire's future. The couple was a mere stranger to her. Well, almost. But the rarity of the nature of their relationship was what struck her the most. It was one of the reasons why her father disapproved of any cross-tribal relationship, having learned from his own marriage. He was so determined to keep Natsuki in line by turning Yuuichi, a human boy who was in love with her, breaking the clan's rule that the privilege was granted only for those who shared the same retribution against the vampires.

But as time passed by, both Natsuki and Yuuichi proved to be too young and reckless for each other, and they gradually fell out of their reluctant relationship. Yuuichi had only recently found someone new, though his choice was always the worst fit. But Natsuki was contented to be alone. She might not fully understand what love was, but she had witnessed its power to destroy people. Honestly, she even felt lucky that she didn't need it, but it still touched her every time she saw someone fall into its circle of sadness. That hurt look in her father's eyes quite remarkably mirrored Ahn's.

On the ending note, Natsuki looked up, her gaze staring at the wall in front of her but not really seeing it. "She's not coming back tonight," she muttered.

Ahn straightened up, startled. "What? How—how would you know?"

"I think I know where she's gone to. And if I'm correct, there'll be a huge party tonight," Natsuki said. Certainly, if her peers had started looking for her, they'd be at the library.

"What are you going to do?" Ahn put a hand over her chest, worry residing in those violet eyes.

Natsuki turned to the old woman and then smirked. "I'm going to get some answers tonight."

* * *

Haruka raised the gun up to the old lady's face. "I'm here to collect Kuga Natsuki."

But the librarian didn't reply. Instead, she ducked fast behind the counter. Haruka opened fire, the UV bullet tearing through the shelf behind the old lady. Shards of wood and bits and pieces of paper flied about like feathers.

Haruka hopped across the counter, but the old lady had already disappeared. "Damn it! Where the hell did she go!"

"There must be a secret passageway around there somewhere!" shouted a pack member. He went around the counter to help Haruka find an outlet under the counter. But the lack of any vampire's presence in the library only alerted the werewolves even more. They held their weapons tightly in their grips, glancing left and right almost in paranoia.

Watching them through the glass plane, Shizuru shook her head slightly; the werewolves' precipitation would cost them dearly. From where she was, she could see the librarian quietly crawling up along the wall above the two werewolves behind the counter. The librarian appeared to be much faster and subtler than her aged body would normally allow, but she probably didn't earn the position for nothing.

Then a series of gunshots suddenly blasted throughout the building. The black-clad vampires had swiftly gathered around the handrails of the upper floors, firing madly down at the lobby area. The werewolves spurted in all directions like a flock of doves. Some hid behind the flipped tables and tall shelves to dodge the shower of bullets, while others took turn to fire back up, scooting further and further into the corners.

Haruka jumped onto the counter and hurled herself up to the second floor, firing as she landed on a desk next to the row of handrail, taking down a group of five vampires in front of her. Kneeling, she bent a little, her head snapping at the creaky sound coming from her left. The shelf, which was pushed up against the wall, began to slide and revealed a hidden doorway. A gang of vampires flooded out, fully armed with assault rifles loaded with silver-nitrate ammunition. Howling at the top of her lungs, Haruka outstretched her arms to give rooms for her muscles to split and swell. Her neck thickened and her now furry body enlarged to twice the size of her human form. Thick, strong claws grew out of every tip of her finger. At her transformation, every member of her squad instantly followed likewise. Yet Haruka was the largest among them, her golden fur lengthened around her neck. Her brown eyes glowed into the intense shade of amber. Snarling, she bounded right at the vampires, tearing at their necks and bodies even before they could aim at her.

Up on the roof, Shizuru carefully hid herself behind the solid plane of slate, leaving only her eyes to peer down through the glass. Judging from the direction the werewolves were shooting at, strayed UV bullets were the last thing she needed. However, her attention was pulled away from the chaos inside the library and brought to the scene in the alley just outside the south exit of the building. Chie and Aoi, and their group were trying to break in, but it seemed to have been sealed from the inside, and the lock was much too strong for ordinary guns to destroy. All of a sudden, three black cars came to barricade the alley's exit. The windows rolled down, and the vampires inside the cars opened fire at once. For a split second, the werewolves froze like a herd of deer caught in a headlight. Chie, along with several other members, then managed to dart the pellets and hide behind the dumpsters.

"Watch out!" Chie called out to her friends. She fired back at the vampires, keeping them at the alley entrance. But Aoi, while trying to push her friends into hiding, was shot and fell to the muddy ground. Chie rushed out from her hiding spot as her men successively shot at the vampires, covering her back. She leapt across the narrow alley, dragging Aoi's limping body to hide behind a parked silver van. "Aoi! Stay with me! Try to stay awake, Aoi!" The short-haired bodyguard held her friend with one arm, whilst holding a gun with her other hand.

Aoi tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids fluttered close every few seconds. Lines of running silver were visible underneath her paling skin. Silver-nitrate traveled fast through the bloodstreams, making it far deadlier than a UV bullet as it only affected the wounded area.

To the werewolves' dread, Reito exited the middle car, a cigar between his lips. He was in a gray suit with a silver tie, a leather black coat hanging over his shoulders. He pulled out a pistol from his shoulder holster and, with ease, took an aim at the werewolves. One by one, he shot down the intruders stuck in the alley. Some of them had transformed and jumped onto the wall of the library, crawling upwards to escape the attack.

_This is not good…_

Shizuru glanced around, contemplating if she should leave the scene altogether for fear of being seen, especially by Reito. Two werewolves were trying to get to the roof, and in a few seconds they reached the top before Shizuru could decide. She spun around to face them, her eyes widening in anticipation for their attack. But the werewolves stopped at the edge of the roof, stunned to see a vampire there. One of them suddenly howled and fell off the roof, having been shot by the vampires below. Sensing the danger, the remaining werewolf plunged forwards, driving Shizuru through the glass ceiling and falling with her headfirst to the lobby.

Being clawed on her right shoulder and left ribcage by the heavy, male werewolf, Shizuru knew it would only deepen the wounds if she tried to fly from his harsh grips. She also refrained from using her wings; it would expose her since it was very likely that only Reito here was powerful enough to possess wings. Running out of options, she pulled the werewolf closer and bit his neck, taking his blood to compensate the injuries. In just a few seconds, the werewolf fell flat onto the granite floor, his lifeless body working as a cushion for her. With stray bullets flying about, Shizuru readily rolled off his top and lied down beside his body as much as she could.

A few werewolves were still fighting, while several had already fallen with wounds or were dead. Equally battered, the vampires gradually retreated into the secret passageways along the walls of the upper floors, shelves sliding to seal the exits. But there was one vampire left on the second floor, relentlessly fending off the werewolves. The librarian crawled fast along the walls, ducking and leaping from one spot to another, firing back at the opponents at the same time.

Haruka had naturally taken notice of her friend's freefall from the roof, and picked up on the attack outside. She dove off the third floor and landed right in front of Shizuru. Shizuru looked up to meet the pair of amber eyes glowing with rage, her foggy breath fuming. The beast was twice Shizuru's height and a ton heavier. Now might not have been a bad time to use her wings, but the hassle to follow in eradicating witnesses was something she despised.

Rapidly, Shizuru rolled to her left to avoid the large paw directed towards her. The tiles broke at the contact point, broken bits and dust shooting up from where she had been lying. Her head would have been crushed into pieces if she had been just a tad slower. Jumping into the air, she evaded yet another attack from Haruka. Although her speed was reduced by the bleeding wounds, Shizuru was almost dancing in the air as she eluded the persistent swings of the powerful claws. The frustration in Haruka's eyes grew with each failure to hit, and it finally resulted in her hasty strike that missed Shizuru by a foot; her paw stuck in the broken debris; her whole right arm was shaken, pained by the fierce impact she brought upon herself. Shizuru slid backwards, bending to snatch the UV gun on the floor, and then leapt into the air. She somersaulted and landed on Haruka's back. One hand gripping the golden fur around Haruka's neck, Shizuru pushed the gun against the back of the beast's head.

"Shizuru!"

Shizuru's head snapped at the source of the voice. The door to the south entrance had been burst open, revealing the dark-haired woman in a familiar, bloodied, white t-shirt and the pair of black jeans. The tail of her long black coat was swayed by the gush of cold wind coming in from the alley. Natsuki was standing with her two personal guards tottering behind. Had Natsuki managed to chase away Reito and his men? The tinge of grayish blue reflecting on the walls outside might be another reason for Reito's quick retreat. But that wasn't Shizuru's main concern. Natsuki was pointing a gun at her, the UV gun she left at the monastery for the young woman's own protection, if the worst should happen. Both of her wrists still sported the handcuffs and the steel collar around her neck.

Shizuru slowly turned her gun at Natsuki. "Where's Ahn?" Her voice was ever so soft, but her blood was boiling so much that she thought she was going to burst.

With full determination in her eyes, Natsuki took a step closer. "Don't do it. You know I never missed."

"What are you talking about? Just shoot—" But Haruka then hollered in agony. She had tried to stand up but was pushed back down with a sudden stab of the tip of black wing through the base of her neck.

Natsuki staggered in panic at the sight of Shizuru's other wing folding into a shape of a thick, long spear, lifting up into the air.

"What did you do to her?" Shizuru focused her aim on Natsuki. Even though her shooting skill was unmatched to the famous werewolf's, she wasn't a bad shooter either.

"Drop your gun now!"

At Natsuki's demand, Shizuru's left wing struck through Haruka's back and exited her chest, causing the beast to fall flat on the ground. The vampire was kneeling on her left knee on the prone form and lifting the wing again for another strike. Blood sprinkled out and trickled down Haruka's back.

The moment Natsuki fired Shizuru flung her gun at her, catching the werewolf unexpectedly. Releasing Haruka, Shizuru soared at the unfocused Natsuki, snatched the woman by the collar and hauled her up high. She shoved the werewolf against the solid plane of the ceiling, again and again until the gun slipped from Natsuki's grasp. Natsuki had to hold onto Shizuru's shoulders to keep the inward spikes around the collar from entirely gouging into her neck.

"Where is Ahn!" The crimson shade of the vampire's eyes bled into the color of blood, her fangs protruding as she hissed into Natsuki's face. But Shizuru was taken by surprise when Haruka had pushed herself off the floor and climbed up to the ceiling, bleeding profusely as she did so. The golden beast gathered her last strength and jumped at the vampire above her. Shizuru momentarily shut her eyes at the searing pain as the claws ripped along her left shoulder, the force jerking her off Natsuki. Flying away from the attacker, Shizuru found herself quickly losing control and plummeting towards the ground, hitting the floor hard. Natsuki had then leapt for Haruka, grabbing the beast as she tried to balance their fall. Natsuki would have been able to make a landing but the beast's weight proved a difficult task. They crashed next to the vampire.

Dust fogging around her, Shizuru angrily wiped the blood off her face before diving right at Natsuki, who was rolling on the ground from the impact of the landing. Each of her wings gored a deep hole into the floor, locking Natsuki in the middle. Growling, Shizuru madly crept over her prey's body, but abruptly paused at the unexpected gun pressed against her chest. Both were out of breath, and it took them a few moments to regain composure. Panting heavily, Natsuki took note of her own blood dripping around her neck, the result from the inward spikes around the collar. She glanced at the menacing wings on both her sides, relief setting in her eyes when she realized that they were not actually jabbing into her.

Shizuru didn't move away. A pointblank shot from a UV bullet at her heart would instantly kill her. But she wasn't the least bit scared. Instead, she was bewitched by the reluctance swimming in the pair of green pools just inches beneath her, curious of the intense gaze. Natsuki's warm breath mingled with her own cold one in a strange blend. For a few moments now, she had expected Natsuki to pull the trigger.

"She's…" Natsuki started, and then paused a little. "She's safe," she said with a steadier voice, "She's safe in her home, waiting for you."

At Natsuki's reassurance, Shizuru felt a pang of relief breeze through her, and it was as if her strength was washed away with it. Her arms trembled as she pushed herself from Natsuki. Her wings folded and retracted back into her flesh, but the two gashes along her back failed to stop bleeding as they usually did. She sat up and tried to calm her ragged breathing. The insufficient amount of blood she received to heal the gunshot wound the other night now added up to the new injuries, and she knew troubles were looming. She inwardly grunted as her head started to spin, her sight blurred. She slowly moved away, crawling along the bodies on the floor, desperate to find any wounded, but still alive preys.

"The blood of the dead can never extend your life," a female voice said above her head.

Wheezing for air, Shizuru swallowed as she glanced up. In her creamy, torn, bloodied dress, the librarian was pointing a gun at Shizuru's forehead. The old woman's other hand was also directing a gun at Chie, who was tending the wounded Aoi by the south entrance. The old vampire was the only one who remained, intending to secure the mission in seeing every werewolf perished.

"You look familiar. Where are you from, gypsy?" The librarian's voice echoed in Shizuru's ears, resonating as if she was underwater. But Shizuru thought her voice was too young to belong to an elder.

It took Shizuru a little while before her sight could focus on the face above her. Half of the old woman's face was ripped, but there weren't enough bloody traces on her face to match the gruesome tear. Shakily getting up to her knees, Shizuru squinted to get a better look. The old woman's arms and legs sported the same long gashes, revealing smooth skin underneath the thick layer of bloodless, wrinkled skin.

_What's… this…?_

Before Shizuru's brain could analyze what was being displayed in front of her, sounds of screeching wheels erupted just outside the building's north entrance.

"The cops are here," the librarian growled, peeking out of the windows.

"You can put the gun away now." Chie hurried to secure the south entrance, mounting barricades in front of them. "They're not cops. They're Searrs agents in disguise. Real cops would have shown up an hour ago, and it's probably because they're already dead. This is it. They've been waiting for this, and now they have a chance to intervene. They'll capture us alive for their sick experiments and tortures. We're finished."

Shizuru weakly grabbed a gun nearest to her and checked for ammunition. Getting up to her feet, she pressed her hand over the wound on her left ribcage and staggered towards the window. Five black vans had already parked fifty feet away from the north entrance. Searrs agents were ready to march in any moment now. The scene before her was so familiar that it hurt to have to live through it again.

Kneeling beside Haruka, Natsuki had torn off some pieces of clothes from the body around her and wrapped them around Haruka's wounds. She then took off her black coat and put it over her friend's naked body. Having lost all her strength, the blonde had already transformed back into her human form. "Suzushiro…? Suzushiro, wake up!" Natsuki slapped Haruka a few times, but received no response. Her head then snapped at a thought, and she looked up at the librarian. "Is there a way out of here? A secret passage or something?" When the librarian looked reluctant, she shot up to her feet and stalked towards the old woman. "We're in this together now. You can't escape all those men out there alone!"

"Really? I think I have a better chance alone than dragging two dying werewolves and a near death vampire with me. But we three might have a chance. Your call." The librarian turned away to pick up some more ammunitions from the fallen guns. Either UV or silver-nitrate bullets could kill humans just the same.

At the librarian's words, Natsuki instantly turned to look at Shizuru, which caused the vampire to quickly avoid the eye contact. Shizuru glanced up at the opened ceiling. The sky was slowly turning blue, and with Searrs agents outside, she had nearly zero chance to escape. Winded, Shizuru had to lean against the wall just to keep herself on her feet. Her tired gaze dropped from the sky, and she looked down to see that Natsuki was still staring at her. She wouldn't have taken the look as worry since the werewolf had no reason to be concerned. She wouldn't be surprised if Natsuki would leave her here without a second thought. After all, Kuga Natsuki was infamous for her loathing of vampires as much as her mother was.

Sharply turning, Natsuki snatched a gun up from the floor and yelled at the librarian. "Just get us out of here, or I'll kill you now!"

The librarian glared back at Natsuki and the gun in her hands. Eventually she shrugged, and then ripped the prosthetic mask off her face. With some difficulty, she pulled the thick layers of fake skin off her limbs to gain more flexibility. Her dress now appeared very loose for her petite size. Pulling out the gray wig, the librarian agitatedly brushed her messy red hair, her green eyes gawking at everyone around her.

"Let's get going. Up! Up!" the red-haired librarian spat.

Natsuki hurriedly collected the available ammo, and then scurried to Haruka's side, helping the limping body up. Chie held Aoi in one arm, following the librarian towards the wooden, bullet-holed counter. But Shizuru staggered behind, her knees weakening with each step she took. Natsuki stopped and looked over her shoulder, causing Shizuru to automatically straighten up again. But Shizuru couldn't seem to hold herself together for much longer. She dropped to her knees, her hands on the floor to keep herself from falling altogether.

"Shizu—" Natsuki was about to move towards the kneeling form, but Haruka's weight on her made her movement excruciatingly slow.

Kneeling behind the counter, the librarian removed a partition underneath and pulled the lever hidden behind it. The shelf behind the counter then slid to open a passageway down to the deep, dark crypt. She then idly walked back to Shizuru, grabbed her weak arm and wrapped it around her neck. Glancing at Natsuki, the librarian lazily sighed and said, "Mind your own kind, will ya?"

Shizuru wasn't sure how Natsuki responded to the curt tone. It was hard to just keep her eyes open now. Her feet weren't really moving anymore, and she found herself being dragged along by the redhead. Soon the darkness of the tunnel engulfed her whole.


	7. C7: follow the light

**CHAPTER 7: Follow the Light**

The morning air was as chilly and the thick clouds were as gray as Shizuru had always remembered. For a child like her, the world was as big as the island she inhabited, and time had not yet filled her with memories. The day started with the same routine of making her bed and running her usual morning business, and the night would end with her washing the dishes and praying before going to bed. With her mother, together they lived a simple life in the small village with very little connection to the outside world. Solitude was what she imagined her entire life would be enveloped in until that faithful day she met a stranger from the far mainland.

'S—sorry, ma'am… but a—are you available…? There's a long line outside, but… uh…'

It was the first time Shizuru met the famous fortuneteller, Madam Elle. Being such a small child, she sneaked into the woman's tent without waiting in the long line. Elle would soon set out on yet another journey, and Shizuru knew it was her only chance to have some little fun.

Madam Elle wasn't a native on the island, but everybody knew her. She traveled from town to town, thousands of miles for as far as she had the strength and means to do so. She would wear her trademark white garment with a brown, leather cloak, and a golden headscarf to prevent heat or frost. In her hands were always a jar of rum and a wooden cane to support her weight when she was drunk, which was almost always the case. As a famous fortuneteller, Elle had read many kings' fortunes and downfalls, and she had to bolt at times as a result of her unwillingness to lie. Men will always be men, and there were things that even a king could not abide: the truth was one of them.

'Yes! Yes, come on in, child!' Madam Elle clapped in enthusiasm, knowing full well that the little girl had cut the line.

Shizuru had her advantage of being so young and, quite evidently, appearing so ill. Her skin was starkly white, and the veins on her cheeks and arms were visible to the point of repugnance. Her eyes were in such a light shade of brown that they would appear almost transparent whenever they were touched by light. Her straight, long, platinum blonde hair fell to her back. Everything about her was described as white, and the kids in the village teased her to no end. Not surprisingly, Elle must have taken pity on her.

'Th—thank you…' the little girl mumbled, briefly peering beyond the curtains to see the big women she knew from the village staring hard at her. Quickly, she retreated back and scooted closer to the round table in the middle of the tent.

'Sit down. Please.' Elle smiled widely. In front of her was a crystal ball, though rather murky with dirt and fingerprints.

Sitting down as invited, Shizuru eyed the ball for a while and then looked up at the old woman. 'Are you for real? Do you really see the future?' she asked with a shaking voice a little too high even for a child. She could barely hide her excitement that Elle had to laugh.

'Of course, I see everything!' Elle claimed.

'I haven't gotten enough money, but I can wash the dishes for you. Or do you prefer wild strawberries? I don't grow them, but I can pick them up from the woods. Oh, I have other options for you. Do you—' The little girl was interrupted by another hearty laugh from Elle, and then realized that she had talked too much and perhaps too fast. She couldn't help it. Beside her mother, she had no one else to talk to.

'Shh. You're too young to start bargaining. Wait until you grow up, child, and you'll spend the rest of your life bargaining. Sad, but true. We're all humans. So this is the time when you should be getting your way for _free_. Now, let me see your palms.'

'I thought you do the crystal ball?' Shizuru frowned, but stretched her hands out anyway.

'I do a little bit of palm reading as well. It helps.' Elle took the tiny hands and narrowed her eyes as she read them. 'Hmm… Hmm… Hmm…'

The little girl bent forwards, trying to imitate the older woman and read her own palms. 'What does 'hmm' mean?'

'Shh.'

Shizuru then bit her lips and nodded in compliance.

'Oh…?' Elle let out the sound of surprise, and gently let go of the girl's hands. 'Confusing. Your palms are very difficult to read. I have never met someone like you before.'

'_Special_. I've heard that a lot from my mother, but thank you.' Shizuru climbed down the chair and patted her white, cotton dress. The session seemed to end so fast, but she needed to go home before her mother would worry.

Elle made no move to stop the girl. Closing her eyes, her hands hovered over the crystal ball. Shizuru was about to turn to the exit, but stopped in her tracks when the ball suddenly turned black. And if she hadn't been psychologically fooled by the old woman's trick already, the tent seemed to have dimmed down from the absence of any sunlight from outside. Even though the island was always cloudy, it had never been absolutely dark like this. Twirling leaves and twigs flew about and were suddenly swept into the tent by the strong wind. Raising one hand to block the wind, Shizuru heard little yelps and screams from the people waiting outside.

Then the wind stopped, and the dark clouds dispersed into gray. And Madam Elle opened her eyes again, staring down at the girl.

'Ow…' Shizuru rubbed her left eye a little to get the dirt out. 'What did you do that for?'

Elle had a weird, small smile on her face, one filled with curiosity and, almost, pity.

'W—what did you see?'

'I saw nothing,' Elle replied.

The little girl blinked a few times. 'My life is nothing?'

For a long while, Elle had leaned forwards a little, watching her with a gentle gaze. 'Remember. Follow the light, and your life shall begin.'

Shizuru frowned even more as she tightened the scarf around her neck and left the tent. It was the only time Elle's path had crossed with hers. She did not understand what the prophecy meant, and would not for a very long time. The meaning of those words had been lost through years of harsh winters and centuries of solitude. Ultimately, she had forgotten who Elle was, or even if they had ever met.

Until she heard the gentle voice again tonight, echoing distantly in the back of her mind.

_Follow the light… _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Through the stony, wet corridor, it was darker than the blackest night and colder than a fierce winter. Natsuki staggered along the path, the endless turns around the black walls leading deeper and deeper into the labyrinth. Her body began to shiver from the cold, and her foggy breath clouded the already poor visibility. The damp air underground was ventilated so badly that she had to hold her breath at times. Naturally, a vampire's sense of smell wasn't as sharp as a werewolf's, and this was one of the rare occasions it had its advantages.

The only source of light available was the yellow flashlight in the red-haired librarian's hand, who was just a few feet ahead of her. The tiny woman had Shizuru's arm draped around her neck, and literally dragged her along. She was considerably strong for someone of such petite size. Even for the immortal's standard, she was a force to be reckoned with, and Natsuki was sure to keep an eye on her. The fact that Uriah seemed so primed with fierce vampires worried Natsuki to some extent, seeing how ill-equipped her pack really was. The werewolves were largely inexperienced in battles and were notoriously flawed with their impatience.

Natsuki trudged on, her mind heavy with uneasiness. Haruka was bleeding badly, and Aoi was in a serious condition since she arrived at the alley. They were going to need some immediate medical attention, but the prospect didn't look too well for them. Then Natsuki looked at the pair in front of her, and suddenly felt a knot in her chest. Shizuru's head kept dropping and her feet weren't moving on their own accord now. With her superior vision, Natsuki could make out the bloody wounds on Shizuru's shoulders even in the dark: two, long cuts on her back were visible through the tears on the back of the sweatshirt; blood trickled down and along her bare legs, drenching the leather sandals she was wearing. Judging from the amount of blood, there had to be more wounds beneath the garment, and they were probably serious.

Casting her gaze down, Natsuki tried not to look anymore, trying to direct her mind to Haruka's weight over her shoulders instead. She left Ahn's home for the First District, but hardly expected to see the rogue vampire in such a dire state. Seeing how Shizuru had been keeping a low profile for long years, it was startling to see her in the middle of the fight. First District had to be important enough to Shizuru to be drawn here. What exactly did the vampire want from Uriah?

_What happened between mother and her? Did they—_

Natsuki bit her lips, troubled by her own curiosity about the vampire. Her mind kept plowing into clues and hints ceaselessly, her head began to hurt. It had always been an ease to slay a vampire, and she did so for decades without misgiving. The vampires were malicious and brutal, their logic and behavior were expressed in a sense that made them seem natural this way. They were strangely disciplined but manipulative, and cold-blooded killers who could murder their own kind without batting an eyelid. They were a mirage that possessed human form, but without a heart. To Natsuki, they were creatures, which truly belonged to darkness.

But something about Shizuru distinguished her from the rest. Perhaps, it was the fact that the vampire defied Uriah. Or was it Ahn, a confident, yet heartbroken soul, who had made Shizuru appear more humane? Having fought Shizuru twice now, her uncanny strength was a constant reminder for Natsuki that she was far from being a human. Ironically, the most crucial hint of humanity Natsuki had caught from her was the rage in the vampire's eyes when she thought that Ahn had been hurt. It was deeper than any fear Natsuki had ever witnessed. The anger was so blatant that the vampire had her soul so vulnerably open to scrutiny. It was so palpable that Natsuki interpreted it as love—the kind that could kill.

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru again. A sworn enemy was what she saw. But as much as she hated being indebted to anyone, she would never dishonor herself to a low blow. For whatever reasons, Shizuru did save her in the woods. Not to mention that Ahn had treated her more than a mere prisoner. If she were to kill Shizuru, it must be in a fair fight, one worthy of sacrifice and pride.

Natsuki took a quick look at her unconscious peer by her side, and then Aoi, who was being carried by Chie several feet behind her. The echoes of their footsteps and their ragged breathing were the only things audible in the tunnel. The tension in Chie's eyes, as they briefly gazed at each other, was evident. Time was pressing. The librarian strutted ahead with no sign of when or where they would stop. The wounded were not holding up very well, while the healthy ones were unsure how long they could carry on like this.

"We need to stop their bleeding. They're not going to make it like this," Natsuki finally said.

The librarian offered no response. She was a little out of breath having to drag Shizuru along after a vicious fight with a pack of werewolves. Natsuki frowned, but continued to follow. For all she knew, Searrs agents might have already rallied into the building, and the redhead was the only one who knew the way around the crypt. Sooner than she had expected, they turned right and walked behind another set of slimy walls and, to her surprise, met a stairway leading to a large foyer below.

Climbing down the creaking staircase, Natsuki noted that there were about a dozen black coffins lined up along the left side of the foyer. Lit candles were placed along the cracks and gaps on the wall to her right, radiating light throughout the hall. On the long wall opposite to the entrance, many square blocks were especially made to fit in a person each, a sleeping bed for lower-ranked vampires. But the hall was empty. The vampires must have left the coven and their lone soldier behind.

The librarian proceeded to lay Shizuru down beside a coffin and trudged towards a large, metallic container in the corner. She put her thumb up for a scan over the censor. A beep prompted the fridge doors open, and a gush of fog briefly fumed out. She grabbed a few units of blood off the shelf. Tossing two units to Natsuki, she tore one for herself, washing it down in one big gulp.

Natsuki then rested Haruka on top of the nearest coffin, while Chie put Aoi on the next one. Bloodstains plastered along Aoi's arms, where Chie had cut to let the poisonous silver-nitrate bleed out.

"The kit is on the ledge to your right," the librarian said.

Natsuki scurried to grab the white box. She connected the IV line to the blood unit and then inserted the catheter through Haruka's arm. For a werewolf as strong as Haruka, it should take less than an hour to regain strength, if not a little longer. But it would take much longer for a seriously wounded Aoi, who had visibly turned green. What struck Natsuki though was the frightened look on Chie's face, an expression which she had never seen before from the guard. Chie was gently holding Aoi's hand, paying no attention to how others might think of them. It amazed Natsuki that she had never noticed the bond between her personal guards before.

Then Natsuki turned to see the librarian kneeling beside Shizuru. She had pulled Shizuru up by the collar and poured some blood into the vampire's mouth, the crimson liquid spilling slightly onto the black sweatshirt. Shizuru's eyes shot open, and she coughed as the blood struggled to pass down her throat. Its scent alone awakened her weak mind, and Shizuru tried to grab the source of life from the librarian's hand. However, the redhead shoved Shizuru back down to the tiled floor, forcefully holding her by the collar. Struggling vainly under the strong grip, Shizuru had tasted just enough blood to keep her consciousness, but had not the strength to pull away.

"Who are you? Who's your master? What were you doing, sneaking up on us like that? Answer me! Now!" the librarian scolded. Their faces were only an inch apart, their intense gazes locked.

Chie had picked up her weapons and came to stand guard beside the dark-haired woman. Natsuki felt the strange urge to intervene, but decided against it. At this very moment, she wasn't sure who was an ally or enemy, and opted to watch from the distance. Secretly, she did want to hear what Shizuru had to say.

Glowering up at the redhead, Shizuru wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. "Master Fujino Satoshi was my maker. I was one of his servants."

"Fujino Satoshi of the Kyoto coven. Hmm." The librarian narrowed her eyes as she tried to recall. "Three hundred years ago, all two hundred seventy vampires perished that night under the queen's order. The separatists. They were thorns at Uriah's side." A smirk slowly appeared on her lips at her last words. "Are you the sole survivor of the faithless clan? You're strong. You've got such an impressive progress over the years, young one. Very impressive, indeed."

Natsuki noted the indifference which had replaced anger in Shizuru's eyes. The rogue vampire had shielded her feelings behind that impassive façade, her thoughts impossible to read. For a-few-century-old vampire, Shizuru had proven to be far stronger than expected. Even an older vampire like the librarian noticed it as well.

Getting up to her feet, the librarian then tossed the half-emptied unit to Shizuru. In turn, Shizuru gulped down the remaining blood fast. The traces of crimson along her limbs gradually vanished, and the wounds on her shoulders began to mend. She slightly winced as the repairing process continued. It hurt when new flesh regenerated and healed.

Pacing back and forth, the librarian eyed Shizuru in suspicion. "Were you spying on us? I hope you weren't too stupid to seek revenge because you'll be crushed again and again _and_ again," she said, with a voice full of mockery.

"You're only a pawn to the queen. Completely expendable."

Boredom flashed across the librarian's pale green gaze. "Do not drag me down to your level. It's not going to work."

Shizuru's facial expression remained blank. "What are you doing here in Fuuka headquarter then? Why aren't you the queen's right-hand man now? I've heard that a _younger_ vampire had already taken the position."

Amused, Natsuki raised her brows when she saw a pink flush on the librarian's pale face. The redhead was trembling, her fists clenched. Shizuru's remarks must have hit home somehow. However, Natsuki twitched a little when the librarian stalked back towards Shizuru and thrust the vampire back down to the floor with a foot on her chest.

"That was all the blood you're going to get!" the redhead snarled.

Shizuru wasn't able to turn the librarian around, a task that would have been effortless for her. The librarian had been careful enough not to let Shizuru heal completely. Although the openings of the wounds had mended and the bleeding had stopped, a mere unit of blood could only sustain her life, but it was unable to return her to full strength.

"They dumped you. They all drove off in their cars when I got here. It seems that after centuries you're still not one of them," Natsuki said. It was crucial to convince the librarian that the werewolves were not her enemy at the moment. But Natsuki wasn't entirely lying; Reito and the rest of the posse had evacuated without a second thought on the mates they left behind. It was a typical attribute of the vampires.

"Who says that I ever needed them? I'll survive those damn Searrs agents without them!" the redhead growled. But reluctance was evident in her eyes.

All of a sudden, a deafening sound thundered just above their heads, and they all fell into silence. The walls had shaken slightly, and pebbles fell from the ceiling like trails of sand in an hourglass. The agents must have blown up the entrance to the crypt.

The librarian instantly grabbed Shizuru by the collar, pulling her up to her feet. "They're coming! They'll find this hall soon. We must leave now!"

Natsuki pulled out her guns, readying herself for the coming attack. Chie noticeably appeared anxious, looking back and forth between her master and the doorway above, expecting Searrs agents to barge in any moment. Although Natsuki knew that it was suicidal to stay, she couldn't leave her peers behind.

"Are you coming with me or not!?" the librarian yelled. It was clear that she wasn't planning to leave without a partner. In the least, two vampires would have a better chance against the agents.

"Tell them where the exit is," Shizuru said.

There was a long pause before the librarian spoke again. "At the west end, swim into the tunnel. You'll find an exit there." With that, she spun on her heels and left the hall.

Natsuki wasn't exactly sure why she felt a hollow in her chest when Shizuru glanced back at her once more before climbing up the stairway and following the redhead out of the hall. But she quickly brushed the thought away to take care of the urgent matter at hand.

"Give me a hand here," Natsuki said.

The two werewolves helped putting both Aoi and Haruka into those square blocks up on the wall, intending to hide the wounded for as long as they could. As soon as Natsuki gathered her weapons, Chie moved beside her master, her face grimed with stress.

"I would feel better if you stayed inside, Natsuki-san. We came here to protect you."

"That's not going to happen, so don't waste your time trying to convince me. Come on." Natsuki led Chie out of the hall and looked back and forth between the passageways to her left and right. "I'll guard the left tunnel. You, go to the right. We have to try and distract the agents before they find the foyer."

Chie reluctantly nodded before heading into the dark corridor, while Natsuki proceeded to the opposite direction. She tried her best to keep track of the turns she had made in this labyrinth of black walls. Leaning against a cold wall, Natsuki stared at the bricks ahead of her, a UV machine gun she picked up from the ground floor in her hands. She had some extra ammunition she collected earlier in the belt holster. The fully loaded handgun was tucked in her right ankle holster. Thankfully, the narrow passageway prevented the enemies from attacking her all at once, and she stood a better chance to wipe them out by taking them down one by one.

She pressed one ear to the wall and tried to catch any sounds approaching her way. Chie's footfalls resonated about a dozen walls in front of her. There was still no sign of incoming Searrs agents. But the two vampires must have gone far enough that the sound of their movements were completely out of range.

_West end…? Yeah, that helps._

Natsuki grumbled at the thought. She didn't even know which direction she was facing. Suddenly, a series of gunshots blasted through the passageway only a few blocks of walls ahead of her. The shooting intensified with the sound of hurried footsteps and incoherent yelling following after.

"Natsuki-san…! Natsuki-san!"

Natsuki looked over her shoulder to see Chie turning at the far corner and rushing towards her. "I'm safe! It's not me!"

The guard hurriedly moved in front of Natsuki, aiming her gun at the direction of the noises. But the gunshots stopped as suddenly as they started, and the crypt fell into silence again.

"What…what were they shooting at?" Chie muttered, breathless from the run.

For a long moment, Natsuki stared into the darkness before her, her breathing quickened in anticipation. Her eyes widened and her ears twitched to catch any sound around her. Eventually, the sound of casual footfalls came, and a slender form emerged from the shadows at the opposite end of the left passageway. Natsuki recognized the slim frame, but Chie blindly fired at the target.

"Don't—" Natsuki reached for Chie, but a shadow whizzed past her, causing her to tumble backwards. When she looked up again, Chie had halted in her post. Shizuru had snatched the gun from Chie before she could fire, and was now holding the guard at pointblank. Chie had turned halfway, staring sideways at the barrel of her own gun pointing into her face.

Instinctively, Natsuki raised her gun at the vampire even though she was unsure of what had just happened. Thankfully, Shizuru lowered the gun and hurled it back to Chie without a fuss. The guard caught her weapon, noticeably astounded by the vampire's ridiculously fast speed.

"What was that all about? What the hell happened back there?" Natsuki eyed Shizuru up and down, astonished to see Shizuru in a Searrs uniform, the gas mask hanging around her neck. In the black, tight garment, she would have easily blended in with the agents. Aside from the change in appearance, Natsuki couldn't help but feel a strange relief that the vampire came back.

"I only ripped off their masks, and they simply panicked. More squads will find their way here soon. They must have heard the shooting, too," Shizuru said, tossing two extra masks to Natsuki and Chie. She then reloaded the assault rifle she took from one of the agents.

Natsuki and Chie readily hang the masks around their necks. Catching the curious stare from Chie, Natsuki instantly looked away. Her personal guard must have sensed the peculiar air between Shizuru and her. It was odd enough for someone like Natsuki not to lash out at the presence of a vampire, let alone help each other in the face of a crisis.

"Gee, you're clumsy," Natsuki said, pointing at her own chin. She was trying to distract Chie from curiosity, but failed poorly when her personal guard just kept staring.

"Oh…?" Shizuru wiped the bloodstain from her face. Evidently, the vampire came back to feed on the agents since it was the only alternative for her. She looked up again, and Natsuki swore to have seen a small smile curving up on her lips in the dark. She pulled out a palm-sized, steel key from her pocket and said, "You forgot this."

Natsuki lowered her weapon and took the item from Shizuru's hand. She couldn't believe that she had totally forgotten about it. "You came back only to give me the key?"

"I figured you'll need more than just a lousy direction to nowhere."

Scoffing, Natsuki proceeded to unlock the collar and tossed it to the floor. "Hah, I don't need your help. I can take care of my people and myself. What about you? It'll be twelve hours before sunset. It's going to be a long, long day for you to stay alive while eluding Searrs men."

Shizuru blinked a few times before she said, "If I didn't know Kuga Natsuki better, I'd start to think that you're worried about me."

"What you've heard about me is entirely true, because I am certainly not worried about you. Where did your friend go?" Natsuki then found herself speaking faster than she intended to.

"There's no reason why she'd lead me out of here. So instead of being just a decoy at her disposal, I had a better plan for her," Shizuru said, shrugging lightly.

The dark-haired werewolf stopped at the hint of menace in the simple message. She watched the impassive crimson eyes in the face of deception and disguise. The strange serenity in the vampire's melodic voice always concealed the dangerous motives.

"You should stay here. I'll lure them elsewhere, and your guard can do the same with the other squad," Shizuru suggested.

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's arm before the vampire could head back into the tunnel where she had come from. "What's this? Why are you helping us?" she asked, almost growling in suspicion.

Shizuru stopped, but did not pull herself away from Natsuki's hold. She briefly glanced over Natsuki's shoulder to look at Chie, and Natsuki turned around to her guard. Reluctantly, Chie bowed and ran into the right passageway, disappearing behind the blocks of walls. When Chie's footsteps began to fade into the distance, Natsuki turned to face the vampire again.

"Twelve hours in this crypt is a long time, especially with the agents after us… I have a favor to ask you," Shizuru said.

It took Natsuki a few moments before she took a step back, realizing how close she was to the vampire in this narrow passageway. The proximity had bizarrely rendered her powerless. She frowned. She didn't like the idea of making a promise to anyone. She didn't like the seriousness in Shizuru's tone, which sounded almost like a plea that would not take no for an answer. She didn't like the prospect that it had the potential to be a death wish, but didn't quite understand why she would care. Although Shizuru wasn't one of the vampires from Uriah, she was still considered a potential enemy to her pack.

"Please take care of Ahn."

And it was the first time Natsuki had seen such insecurity in the crimson eyes, and she had to look away. "What are you talking about? You'll kick their asses and you'll go home by tonight. Besides, you can't die just yet. I've got a lot to ask you."

Shizuru just stared at her for a moment, and then pulled the mask over her face as she walked away. "Ahn knows everything about your mother. They were friends. She wouldn't lie to you."

Natsuki watched until Shizuru took a turn and disappeared behind the far wall.

_Ahn Lu…_

Sighing, Natsuki decided to break her train of thoughts. She firmly held her gun up, heightened her senses to detect any unusual incoming sound. She would have to delay the agents as best she could, hoping Aoi and Haruka would regain their strength just enough to walk themselves out of here. Shizuru covered the tunnel to her left, while Chie had the right tunnel in her watch. The only possible open area for attack was the tunnel in front of her. Natsuki directed her gun at said passageway, her eyes unblinking as she stared into darkness.

Almost on cue, a series of gunshots erupted. Flashes of light flickered through the tunnel, revealing a group of men moving towards her direction. They madly fired after a figure jumping from one wall to the other, shower of shells clanking around the agents' black boots. Natsuki turned to her left just enough to elude the stray bullets, which whizzed past her and punched several holes into the door behind her. She knelt fast on one knee and took down two of the nearest agents, which temporarily stunned the other nine squad members.

"We've been attacked! I think we've found their nest! Copy!" the squad leader shouted into his walkie-talkie as the firing continued.

Natsuki had to leap away from her spot as the jumping figure bounded from the ceiling and plunged towards her, rolling and busting the door to the foyer open. The red-haired figure took a less-than-graceful fall and rolled down the stairway, narrowly escaping the bullets from Searrs men. It appeared that the librarian had been wounded.

"Follow it now!" the leader ordered.

Natsuki hid herself behind the wall closest to her, whilst the men passed her unnoticed. An agent tossed a grenade into the foyer and waited until the blast went off. They carefully entered then.

_Shit! Aoi!? Suzushiro!?_

Biting her lips, Natsuki pushed herself from the floor and went behind the agents. Stopping at the entrance, she saw nine men open fire at the librarian, who was crawling to hide behind one of the coffins. The shower of bullets gradually damaged the row of coffins enough to peel them down one by one. The redhead let out a muffled scream when a UV bullet hit her leg. She flopped forwards, unable to move from the line of fire. The point man signaled the squad to stop, and the shooting ceased. He and another squad member vigilantly moved towards the prone form and grabbed her wounded leg, pulling her from behind the coffin. The men flipped her up, but the vampire still managed to put up a weak fight, trying to get out of their grip.

"Fucking bitch! Stop it! Stop!" One of the men panicked, striking the redhead in the face. The two agents then repeatedly struck the vampire with their rifles, while the other members stood by and watched.

Natsuki had to hold her breath as the feeling of disgust rushed through her. She could almost see herself in those men's acts that mirrored the savageness within her years ago. But now she realized just how easily she could be in the vampire's place, a victim to undeserved prejudice. The immortals were nothing less than animals to Searrs—to her mother.

_Even mother…?_

Taking in a deep breath, Natsuki kicked the door behind her shut. There was no escaping now, not for the savages in this room. The bang prompted the agents to look up, puzzled by the appearance of an ordinary looking girl. All at once Natsuki and the squad leader raised their guns and fired. Struck with a headshot, his body spun off the step and plunged down the flight of stairs onto two other agents below him. His bullet did manage to leave a scratch on her left cheek, but she quickly turned and incessantly shot at the agent nearest to the librarian, and then his partner in crime.

When the ammo ran out, Natsuki leapt off the staircase and landed on all fours in front of another agent, bullets whizzing past her. She shot up into the air again, arched her arm and struck down at his neck with her growing, thick claws, ripping his head off his shoulders.

"Shoot it! It's a fucking werewolf! Fucking shoot it!" one of the agents shouted.

Natsuki grabbed the headless body and threw it back to the agent by the staircase, driving him to the ground. Jumping back to hold onto the handrail along the stairway, she pulled herself up and climbed over. Cornered by another agent, she spun around to face him and kicked the gun off his grip, upsetting his balance. Swiftly, she pulled her handgun from the ankle holster, and took him down with a shot in his chest.

"Ah!" Natsuki cried out a little when a bullet from another squad member hit her right arm, causing her to tumble down the stairs. Rolling and getting up to her feet again, she knelt at the bottom of the stairs and shot back at him, three bullets were punched through his face and forehead.

Three remaining men hid themselves behind the row of coffins, madly firing at the werewolf. Throwing herself down beside a dead agent, Natsuki pulled a hand grenade off his belt and flung it into the air towards the men. There was a second of stunned silence before the agents scurried out from their hiding in fright, giving Natsuki clear shots at them. A bullet caught an agent in the back, while another bullet hit another squad member in his leg, forcing him to the ground. The grenade went off, killing the other agent instantly. Then the whole hall fell into silence again, smoke clouding the whole area.

Breathing heavily, Natsuki lay low beside the still body, her gaze darting around the foyer to find any standing target. She felt a pang of relief when it appeared that none was moving other than the agent downed with a leg wound. He was bleeding so badly that he was no longer a threat to her. Slowly, she pushed herself up, but winced at the pain in her arm. Biting her lips, she used her good hand and cautiously clawed the shell out of the wound.

"Damn, that hurts," Natsuki grumbled, noting the blood gushing out and dripping along her toned arm. A UV bullet couldn't kill her, but it did slow her down a great deal. It would take a while before her body could start healing by itself, and she thought it was a good thing that she had waited and regained her strength before she left Ahn's home. If the past few days had taught her anything, it would be preparing for the worst.

Walking towards the groaning agent, the only one left alive, Natsuki kicked his rifle away from his reach. She knelt down beside him and roughly pulled his gas mask off.

"P—please… make it… quick…" he pleaded, his face ashen from blood loss.

"Thanks for giving me the idea. A painful death sounds great to me," Natsuki spat. "How many of you are out there…? Oh, come on, they wouldn't know it's you who spilled it. You'll be dead by then."

It took him a few seconds before he looked up at her. Perhaps, those few seconds succeeded to remind him how precious life really was. "Eight… eight squads…" His body started to shake.

Tossing the gas mask away, Natsuki eyed him up and down. Shizuru had taken down a squad, and Natsuki herself had managed another. Six more squads sounded like a real trouble ahead of them. "Where's your headquarter? What do you do with the vampires you caught? What kind of experiments?"

There was horror in his eyes as he blankly stared at the floor. "I… don't know… We just… just do as we are told… Please…"

"_Please?_" Natsuki checked for the ammo in her gun. "Nah, I think I'll just leave you like this. I rather save the bullets for your friends out there."

"Please… stop the bleeding…" he breathed. There was a tinge of shame in his eyes, but Natsuki knew it was nothing to be shameful about. No matter which side they were on, life was, indeed, precious.

All of a sudden, the door was kicked open, and Natsuki snapped, her gun drawn, aimed at the entrance. Chie had rushed in, panting. Her personal guard looked utterly relieved to see her alive.

"Thank God! Are you all right, Natsuki-san!? I heard crazy gunshots, but it took me a while to get in." Chie ran down the stairways and moved beside Natsuki.

Natsuki chuckled a little and looked down at the wounded Searrs agent again. "I'm not a nurse, but here's someone who could probably help you," she said, and then looked up at Chie. "You could take care of it. Just to keep him alive for the time being."

"What? What—why don't we just shoot him? He's a Searrs agent," Chie said. She looked almost exasperated, but tried to keep her tone even.

"Oh, he might be useful to us. And if he turns out otherwise, we can get rid of him anytime. Just stop the bleeding now," Natsuki said, and then walked towards the redhead.

"Yes… Yes, sir." Chie nodded, walking over to get the kit on the ledge.

"Takeda… Masashi…" the agent muttered, wheezing as he did so.

Kneeling beside the struggling librarian, Natsuki glanced over her shoulder to look at him.

"T—Thank you… I… in debt to you… Your… name…?"

"Oh, just shut up," Chie grunted, kicking the white box open and wrapping a cloth around the thigh of his bleeding leg.

Shaking her head, Natsuki turned back to the redhead. "I'm going to get you up to the fridge, and you help yourself. Jeez, you're a mess." Natsuki put the librarian's arm around her shoulder and pulled the tiny woman up.

The librarian shakily pulled the loose string of her bra back up over her left shoulder. Her face hurt even to speak, but she still gave Natsuki a smirk. "Yuuki Nao. But no, thanks. As soon as I have a sip, I'm going to kill that motherfucker myself."

Amused, Natsuki had to laugh at the redhead's defiance even when her face was twisted in pain. Brought to stand in front of the metallic container, Nao put her thumb up for the scan and the doors to the fridge opened. While Natsuki watched the vampire slouching down and devouring the supply, one unit after another to heal her wounds, she snapped at the sound of a blast echoing distantly from the passageway above.

_Shizuru…?_

"Chie, stay here! I'll check the tunnel!" Natsuki rushed towards the bodies of the agents and snatched a rifle from the floor. She sped up the staircase and literally flew out of the hall into the passageway. Chie was yelling something behind her, but she didn't listen to what it was. The sound of the blast had come from the left tunnel not too far away, and she was convinced that Shizuru had already encountered another squad.

Sniffing, Natsuki tried to catch the smell of gunpowder. She took several turns around the blocks that she was starting to lose her own track. Gunshots could be heard and the sound of metal clanking against the floor became louder and louder with each step she took. The smell of blood grew stronger, heavy with the damp air, as she got closer to the battle zone. Adrenaline pumping, she found herself running at full speed, almost hitting the walls at the fast turns in the maze. At the turn around the wall to her left, she instinctively leapt over a crouching body on the floor before she even saw it, sliding on her knees along the slippery floor and bending backwards to shoot at the agent she had just crossed.

Another agent in front of her turned around to see her in time and opened fire right away. But his aim was disrupted by a harsh pull around his shoulder. He was lifted up and thrown against the wall so hard that the wall shook and pebbles showered down at the impact. Natsuki threw herself to the ground and covered her head with her arms as the bullets from his gun spurt along the walls on both sides of the tunnel. She only looked up again when the firing ceased and saw the agent's still body at Shizuru's feet. The vampire had her back facing Natsuki as she fired at the agents at the opposite end of the tunnel, keeping them at bay.

Shizuru then spun around and grabbed Natsuki by the collar, throwing them behind the nearest wall for cover. Sliding against the rocky plane, Natsuki rolled and got up to her knees with ease, her rifle firmly in her hand. It was when she heard a faint wince from the vampire that she turned and saw Shizuru pressing the wound on her stomach with her bloodied right hand. The wound from a UV bullet didn't look particularly well for their escape, and Natsuki didn't trust that Shizuru could actually aim with her damaged hand. Without further thoughts, she dove into the tunnel amidst the firing, seizing the dead agent's leg and pulling him into cover. Panting, she plopped down and leaned against the wall, while Shizuru speechlessly watched her and then looked down at the body at her feet.

Natsuki didn't have to say a word. Shizuru quickly bent down to take the blood still warm in the agent's body, sucking every drop from him. Watching her, Natsuki had no doubt now how the vampires managed to survive for millennia: blood was all they needed. Their uncomplicated life easily surpassed this complicated world.

However, a clanking sound pulled Natsuki's attention from the vampire, and she snapped to see an object rolling to stop in the passageway just in front of her. Shizuru thrust the dead body away, crawling to grab the grenade and flinging it back down the tunnel. On impulse, Natsuki threw herself on top of Shizuru, and they both fell down to the ground, her body acting as a shield for the vampire.

The blast went off, sending shakes through the ground, and the walls started to crumble. Natsuki couldn't tell how long she had been lying there in the thick smoke, her head heavy and her body numbed. There was panicked yelling and angry shouting from the surviving agents, and she could tell from their voices that their condition was grave. She opened her eyes again to see several portions of the ceiling beginning to fall down. These walls were strong, but not strong enough to withstand such powerful forces. The sound of hurried footsteps echoed through the passageway. Before she could get up from the floor, two agents appeared from the smoke and grabbed her, pulling her off Shizuru's body.

"We've got one! It's still alive!" Yelling, they dragged her back to their squad members.

Her mind cleared a little from the haze. Natsuki twisted and kicked repeatedly, almost shoving the men around as her strength was returning. She turned slightly and saw another agent haul Shizuru off the ground. Head sagging as if she were unconscious, the vampire suddenly whirled off his grasp, taking him by surprise, and stabbed into his eye sockets with her fingers. His body shook and his mouth gaped open in agony, but no voice came out. Not even a cry.

At the sound of his gun dropping onto the floor, the two agents holding Natsuki turned around to see Shizuru pushing the dead agent to the floor. They quickly held their guns up and fired, but missed as Shizuru jumped onto the ceiling. She drove the first agent down with a kick to his chest, while stabbing the second agent through his chest with the tip of her wing, freeing Natsuki from their grasp. Rolling to her feet, Natsuki gripped the fallen agent's head and snapped it before he could get up again.

"Natsuki-san! This way!"

Natsuki turned around at Chie's voice. Amidst the shower of bullets from the other squad members, she snatched the rifle from the floor and then grabbed Shizuru's hand. They ran and literally threw themselves into the left tunnel to regroup with Chie.

"Why did you come here!? How could you leave Aoi and Suzushiro like that!?" Natsuki barked, leaning against the wall as she reloaded her rifle.

Briefly stepping out from behind the wall, Chie fired with an automatic rifle at the Searrs men to fend off the approaching agents. "It is my duty to protect you, and not them!"

Breathing hard, Natsuki watched her personal guard, partly in respect for Chie's loyalty and partly frustrated by her willingness to leave her lover behind. Her solitary path never really put her devotion to the pack to test, the very reason the likes of Haruka never trusted her.

"We'll go back to get them now!" Natsuki helped fire back at the agents when Chie retracted into cover to reload her gun.

Another grenade was thrown at them, bouncing off the wall. And Shizuru quickly pulled Natsuki and Chie off its kill radius. They plunged backwards in a clumsy fall, coughing at the smoke and dust flying about. The tunnel could only endure so much of tremor and the ceiling cracked and collapsed onto the approaching agents. When the tunnel fell into silence again, the three of them gradually got up to their feet, gasping for air.

However, before they could regain their composure, the sound of bombing erupted from above. A blast after another, the whole ground shook violently, sending the three down to the floor again. It seemed that Searrs had realized their continued failures to capture the crypt. The remaining squads above were now trying to tear down the building altogether.

"We… we have to go back… and get them…" Natsuki tried to get up to her feet, but she was pulled back by Chie.

"That's out of the question, Natsuki-san. I must get you out of here now. We must go now," Chie said resolutely, swaying in her post. It was difficult just to stand still on the shaky ground.

Natsuki briefly looked over her shoulder to Shizuru, whose only response was silence.

"The librarian mentioned the west end, Natsuki-san. Before I left, she drew me a map to the exit. Please, follow me," Chie said, turning and running deeper into the tunnel.

Although Natsuki had doubts, she had no choice but to go after her guard. Shizuru followed closely behind, but had not uttered a word. The deafening blasts above seemed to follow them everywhere, and the air was as heavy and clouded as her heart. Twelve hours were indeed a really long time to survive in this crypt, and the only reason Nao gave Chie the map was because the vampire knew she wouldn't be able to make it herself.

Turn after turn, blast after blast, Natsuki eventually saw a pool of faint light reflected upon the dark, vaulted wall at the end of the tunnel. The three of them reached the edge of the platform and saw the well of dark green water below. The water looked deep, and it disheartened Chie that there was no exit around but the black wall before her.

"She lied to me. It's a dead end!" Chie grunted.

Natsuki had to let out a frustrated sigh. She was extremely exhausted, and wasn't in the mood to take another trick.

"She didn't," Shizuru quietly said.

Frowning, Natsuki looked up and turned to the vampire.

"I hope you can swim. It looks deep. But there must be an outlet below because of the small rings of light over there," Shizuru said, pointing at the very faint, lighter shade of green on the surface of the water.

Her chest heaving in thrill, Natsuki stared into the water hard, her mind rushing to find solutions for Shizuru. This dire situation was probably not what the vampires expected to ever happen to the First District, and the outlet wasn't especially made to shield them from sunlight. Thinking most positively, she could probably find a shelter to hide Shizuru when they dove out of here.

"You should see it clearer as you dive lower. Follow the light, and you… you…" Shizuru suddenly stopped, and for a long moment, she seemed to have been lost in her own deep thoughts.

"Shizuru?"

The vampire only looked up again and smiled. It was the first genuine smile Natsuki had seen from Shizuru. "Follow the light, and you should find the exit."

It took Natsuki a short moment to realize what Shizuru had meant. She shook her head and said, "What? No, you have to come with us. We could—"

The walls crumbled and the debris fell to block half of the passageway they had just come from. As the screeching of the solid ground continued above, the three of them turned to look at one another. There wasn't really any other choice but to move forwards, at least for Natsuki and Chie.

"It's falling apart! We have to go now, Natsuki-san!" Chie shouted against the rumbling of the building, moving beside her master.

Natsuki took a step forward but then halted in her track. She remained still for a while, untouched by the debris falling through the tunnel. Slowly, she turned around and stared Shizuru in the eye. The vampire frowned, puzzled at Natsuki's hesitation.

"Did you kill my mother?"

The question came as a whisper, but it was just loud enough for the vampire to catch it. Shizuru staggered at the question. There was a mixture of mild surprise and puzzlement in the crimson gaze, but Natsuki didn't want to interpret it. She wanted a straight answer.

However, Shizuru's silence only confirmed her doubt. It was the simplest form of admittance when there wasn't any excuse to mislead. In all its calm, it felt like a heavy blow for Natsuki. It was difficult just to breathe now, and the strong tremor from the ground almost propelled her off her feet. But she forced herself to turn away. Moving towards the edge of the platform, she took one deep breath in and dove headfirst into the water. The water was cold, but her physical senses weren't registering any feeling at the moment. Her body sunk deeper and deeper, and she opened her eyes to see Chie had dived in after her. Her legs kicking to drive her body forward, she glanced up at the distorted, murky view of the platform above. The vampire was still standing at the edge, looking down at her. Natsuki couldn't see her face clearly. She couldn't tell what was going through Shizuru's mind, and she may never know. Debris kept falling onto the platform, and some had fallen into the water, forcing Natsuki to swim away from the area.

Deeper down into the sharp cold amidst underwater echoes, Natsuki followed the clusters of light and never looked back.


	8. C8: thorns

**CHAPTER 8: Thorns**

Up on the balcony box, Natsuki was occupying a crimson velvet chair, her arms resting stiffly along the armrests. The row of three seats behind her was empty, reserved to ensure her privacy. Somewhere below her guards must have kept her on their watch at all times. Eight personal bodyguards were assigned to guard her twenty-four/seven. After the First District incident two weeks ago, it was the only bargain her father accepted if she were to set foot out of the lair again.

Natsuki rubbed her temple a bit. The continual lack of sleep night after night was getting her. After coming to term with having to lead a life with eight men trailing her, she decided to buy herself a nice night out to clear her mind from battles and blood. She tried to push the existence of the guards to the brink of nothingness by concentrating solely on the beautiful singer in white garb on stage.

The heroine lifted her hands into the air, shaken as she lamented over her dead lover and their misfortune. Towards the suicidal end, the singer's heavenly voice gripped Natsuki in a way she hadn't expected. Natsuki stared down at the lithe figure below. She couldn't but follow the life of a woman spiraling down the path of unexpected betrayal and vicious truth. The love themeclaimed such powerful meanings that she found it almost absurd how someone would give it such importance. She shifted in her chair, irritated that she was easily frustrated by the clichéd sentiment. To her, love was just a poetic excuse for jealousy and self-interest. She didn't understand it, but hated to admit to have felt the familiar turmoil. She might never know why people felt anything at all. Feeling was a chemical imbalance—a trick in one's mind, and it never had a place in her life until this very moment tonight that she found it suddenly storming up inside of her.

Before the curtains called, Natsuki left the box. She intended not to see the heroine succumbing to the tragic end. It wasn't in her soul to surrender, or she wanted to believe it that way. Picking out an antique, silver-cased pocket watch from her leather coat's pocket, she flipped the cover open and studied her mother's smile.

_Kuga Saeko wasn't innocent…_

Ahn Lu's words echoed in Natsuki's head, and the thought of a hateful Searrs agent brought questions upon her. She wouldn't know what her mother would have reacted if she were still alive and saw her child becoming a sort she despised. But perhaps someone would have an answer for her.

Slipping the pocket watch back into the pocket, Natsuki strode through the carpeted hallway of the opera house and exited the front entrance. It took a little more than an hour from downtown Fuuka to reach Ahn's remote home. Forbidden to roam freely by her Ducati, Natsuki was driven in a black, bulletproof limo with four of the guards. Four other guards paired up, each pair leading and following the limo by motorcycles. Suddenly, Natsuki felt like a VIP in this silly parade.

Natsuki took a look outside as the limo drove through the crowded streets, sipping from a cup of coffee she got from Youko's twenty-four-hour diner. As expected, the secret service, under disguise as police, had the First District secured, and the neighbors were given the explanation for the occurrence as a terrorist attack. The news, of course, never made it to the front page. Searrs' ambition was heightened by the destruction of the First District, the vampire's only headquarters in Fuuka. Now the werewolves must have become their next target.

Even with tight security around her, Natsuki had sneaked back to the library a few days ago, although only briefly before the guards caught up with her. The entire building had collapsed. Some parts of the walls still stood, shattered glasses and rubbles piled up along the pavements. Natsuki had climbed over the huge mound of debris and witnessed a large hole in the middle of the ground, blasted deep enough to see the maze-like walls and passageways below. The vampire headquarters was annihilated, and it would be a miracle if anyone had survived the calamity.

Natsuki closed her eyes for a few moments as the limo turned along the graveled path that led to the monastery up on the hill. Chie was ordered off the security team and given a month to rest. Both Aoi and Haruka were presumed dead, and considering the dawn approaching, it was safe to assume that Shizuru and Nao had perished as well. Chie hadn't taken the aftermath well, secluding herself in her room, while Natsuki herself was trying to live her life as normally as she could, although it was becoming harder each second now that the limo finally pulled over in front of the monastery.

Getting out of the limo, Natsuki ordered the guards to stay with their vehicles. Her lack of explanation was to be expected, and they knew to keep their distance. At least, she wasn't going anywhere near Searrs this time. Walking up the driveway, she glanced up at the window to the living room, the only room lit in the house, and her heart skipped a beat at the sound of piano playing inside. Before she could stop herself, she rushed up the stony stairs and pushed the front door open.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rusty backdoor of the bar burst open, and a svelte, raven-haired woman rushed out into the dark alley. It was four thirty in the morning, but passersby still filled along the downtown Tokyo streets. Gasping for air, she leaned against the cold wall to catch some breath. The music kept pounding inside the building that the wall trembled. Her head was spinning, hammered by the powerful vodka shots. Her breath smelled of alcohol, and her eyes and cheeks were reddened. She was in no condition to drive home tonight, but getting home wasn't her main concern at the moment. As a young, bright Searrs agent, she could lose a lot of credentials being spotted drunk. As a brilliant scientist, who was also a field agent with strong combat expertise, she could lose her precious career being in love with a manmade immortal. Just when nothing seemed to be able to stop her way to great achievements, Kuga Saeko found her life slowly destroyed by the only person she had ever loved.

Saeko wiped the wet strands of her hair from her face before looking around, paranoid for any sign of Searrs agents. She wasn't followed. She wasn't being spied on. Not yet. No one knew of her blossoming relationship with Kuga Hideaki, but she already felt hunted. Sooner or later, it was inevitable.

Just when she straightened up to leave the alley, a heavy figure fell from the sky and landed right in front of her, sending her a few steps back in panic. The large, blond-haired man groaned in pain as he tried to get up, the tail of his black coat stained with blood and dust. Judging from the situation, Saeko was rather certain that he was an immortal, or else he would have died from the fall already.

To make matters even more complicated, Saeko turned to see another stranger just a few feet from her. A young-looking vampire with wild, chestnut tresses in a patched, charcoal coat stood in the middle of the alley, clenching her fists as she stared down at the man she had just struck down to the ground.

"Curse you, traitor!" he yelled. But his hunter silenced him with a fierce kick in his chest, shoving him against the wall.

Alarmed, Saeko backed away until her back met with the opposite wall. Although she had been recruited into Searrs for almost a decade since her first year in college, she had yet to come upon the vampires without her squads, protective gears, and most importantly, an exit strategy. This was a street fight between vampires she had never encountered before.

Her foot on his chest pinned him in the position. Her eyes glowing in red, the female vampire bent down a little, scrutinizing the face of her victim as if she had never seen him before.

Fruitlessly struggling to free himself, he snarled in his poor attempt to threaten her. "Master Masaru knows now that you're the one! You told that damn queen of our location! Know this. We'll never surrender to Uriah. Tell your queen that!"

Saeko was about to sneak away from the scene, but the mention of the Kyoto coven stopped her. The information could be invaluable for Searrs. It was known that the Kyoto branch was destroyed by Uriah three hundred years ago, but there were suspicions of the surviving members of the fallen clan to this day. Perhaps, they weren't just rumors after all.

"Masaru will die just like his father before him, and his followers will die just like their master. You won't be the last." The female vampire spoke plainly without remorse or anger in her voice. She sounded ridiculously mechanical as though it was her ritual to repeat this for every victim. Without another word, she pulled out a stake from beneath her knee-length coat and staked into her prey's heart. Screaming, he twisted in pain as his entire being gradually dissolved into ash.

Saeko involuntarily stiffened when the chestnut-haired vampire spun around, the stake tightened in her grip. Her eyes widened. Her heart beat so fast in panic. It was a rare occurrence to witness a vampire carrying a stake, a weapon fatal to them, and then murdering their own kind with it. The glowing red eyes eventually dulled into haunting crimson, and the vampire studied the shaken Saeko with newfound interest. Saeko quickly stilled herself, determined not to show her fright. She had never feared death before. But a lot of unexpected things happened today, and the circumstances affected her more than she ever wanted to admit.

The vampire stood absolutely still as if waiting for Saeko to break down and run before she'd begin another hunt. There was something peculiar about the vampire Saeko had never felt with others. There was an ounce of perilous innocence and wild curiosity in the crimson gaze as the vampire held the stake in her hand with neither regret nor shame. It was as if she was designed that way, dictated to hunt down without a care for reasons. A caged animal released only to hunt for its master. Was she really a spy from Uriah? What had made her to be without the slightest guilt to massacre her own kind? Even at the bottom of decadence, vampires were once humans as well.

"You always carry that with you? It looks… _efficient_." Saeko finally broke the silence.

"It works with humans, too. But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Ah!" Saeko was suddenly snatched by the collar and thrust up against the wall before she could even register the vampire's rapid movement.

However, the attacker halted, the sharp end of the stake stopping just a few inches from Saeko's chest. One hand around Saeko's neck, the vampire remained silent for a while, silently contemplating.

"I… promise… not to tell anyone…" Saeko tried to speak with the harsh grip around her neck.

The vampire eventually retracted her hand. "You better not, because seven months from now, I will come back and kill you and everyone you might tell them about tonight." With that, the vampire left the alley.

Her hand dropping to her knees, Saeko took in a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She lifted her hand to her tummy. With just a touch on her, the vampire detected a presence of life inside her, and amazingly, spared her for that very reason. She had only found out today of her pregnancy with Hideaki's baby. The news deeply scared her, and she was unsure whether to keep it. If she were to keep her career at Searrs, the baby would have no place in this world. But Hideaki would find out sooner or later, and their secret marriage would certainly end.

Saeko looked up again at the entrance of the alley. The vampire was long gone. People were walking about, enjoying their time with friends or loved ones. Upon seeing their smiles, she couldn't help but envy their simple life she could only wish for. Slowly, she made her way out of the alley and walked her way home. Maybe the baby would change all that for her. Just maybe.

_What should I name you? What would you like to be called?_

Saeko was involuntarily excited to name her baby. Her life would be turned upside down seven months from now, and she must prepare herself for every possible threat against her family. But there was no secret in this world, and she knew not to keep it.

"Well… Thanks for telling me. Now I'm on the death list with you." It was the response from Ahn Lu, a fresh face recruited into Searrs, Saeko's partner at Red 3 Division. They had been working together for over a year now. The duo was both young and attractive, a rare pairing which had most men at the Tokyo headquarters taking turn visiting their office every hour.

Ahn leaned back in her chair. Her left arm rested on the edge of the desk full of tall stacks of documents and two black laptops. She looked away from her partner, obviously disturbed by the information Saeko had just told her.

"I need your help, Ahn. I don't know who else to ask." When Saeko leaned closer, the younger woman sharply scooted away.

Ahn gradually looked up, staring at her partner square in the eye. "Terry just told me about your resignation this morning. I don't like too many surprises in one day. It's bad for my mental health. You've always ignored me, Saeko. You're _the_ star around here, and I could understand your indifference at times. But now you really owe me some explanations. You better make yourself likable before I throw you out of this room. Now, _talk_."

Saeko cast her gaze down on the floor, her hands fidgety on her lap. She had never felt this helpless in her entire life. As an orphan, she never had a family to worry about. There was never a loved one to care for. But it had changed since she fell in love with Hideaki a few years ago, and fear which had grown with love became almost unbearable to her. Now, she had not only her husband, but also her unborn child to fear for.

"Are… Are you mad!? You're pregnant—a—and—and with _Kuga Hideaki_,the very thing we're supposed to hunt down and destroy?" Ahn had shot up to her feet, almost toppling the chair in the process. Hands in her hair, she paced back and forth, taking in deep breathes. There was clearly a look of shock and hurt in her vibrant violet eyes. "I don't feel good about this at all. Why are you telling me this? You know I have no choice but to report you."

"I know you wouldn't."

Ahn kicked the desk, alarming her partner with the unusual display of anger. "This is so unfair! You've always been unfair to me! You're so selfish, Saeko. You just don't give a shit about anybody. You never have. How dare of you to ask this from me now?"

Burying her face in her palms, Saeko found no excuse to her partner's accusation. Ahn's career was put on the line now if she chose not to report her. But if Ahn did, the fate of Saeko's family would be jeopardized, and she would have to live with the guilt for the rest of her life. Saeko knew full well of her young partner's kind heart, a rare trait to find among Searrs agents, and it was the very reason she chose Ahn to partner up with her. But now she had shamefully taken advantage of that kindness.

"I'm so sorry. I just don't know who else to turn to." Saeko looked up again, but Ahn fiercely turned away.

"I didn't hear anything. Just resign and disappear."

"Ahn—"

"I mean it. _Now_. You have to leave now."

"The reason I told you about the vampire because—"

"I don't want to hear another word from you."

Saeko literally threw herself at the younger woman, gripping her arms. "I need your help. I need the guns, Ahn, Searrs' new invention. I'd have to resign before it shows, but there wouldn't be time for me to even get to see the real UV bullets. I need your access to the weapons. It's the only way to protect my family. Please, Ahn. You're my only hope."

Brushing Saeko's hands away, Ahn tried to walk away from the smaller woman. "I'll never steal for you. That's out of the question. Stick with stakes, Saeko. You should just go somewhere far away, so no one can find you. Oh, wait, I think your boyfriend might be able to kick the bitch's ass. Isn't he supposed to be super strong and stuff?"

"You don't understand. This one… She's stronger than any other vampires I've seen, and she's smart, too. She's going to find me. She will…"

There was a moment of silence from the short-haired, blonde woman before a sigh escaped her thin lips. Saeko wasn't sure whether Ahn had taken pity on her baby, or if her partner had just succumbed to the challenge of the death threat. Besides, rogue vampires were few and far in between to come across, and it could boost Ahn's reputation a great deal among her macho peers if she could slay one. Only a few days later, Ahn called on a secured line and agreed to help.

In the meanwhile, Hideaki decided to move to a ranch up north, where it was extremely remote and the thick forest literally cast him from the rest of the world. But Saeko insisted to remain in Tokyo to continue her search for the sacred blood. The decision was difficult, and Saeko refrained herself from telling Hideaki about their baby, fearing that he would not escape to the north as planned. She had partly hoped that her search might protect her baby, and secretly wished to return to Searrs after giving birth. The fact astonished even her partner that Saeko's love for her husband proved not enough to cloud her ambition. The vampires were fearless criminals in the lawless land. To Saeko, Searrs was a symbol of justice, and she had sworn to serve it until the end.

"You need to rest. Come on, it's almost 3 in the morning. That can't be good for the baby." Ahn Lu, in her white pajamas, was reclining on the couch in the small living room of their shared apartment.

Warmed in a wool sweater, Saeko was occupying the desk, reading a thick book she borrowed from the library. Stacks of more books scattered around the room, and it had become a familiar sight for both women. Gossips of Saeko being pregnant without a father did spread through the organization, but nobody in their wildest imagination had thought it was _the_ infamous werewolf's baby she was carrying. Most peers only thought that it was the byproduct of her one night stand, but Saeko knew that she had to be careful in every move she made, knowing how tenacious Searrs was when it came to spy games.

Ahn yawned. "Does he still call?"

"Of course. We're still married," Saeko deadpanned.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot… For Pete's sake, just put the book away. You're ruining your marriage with all these craps. When was the last time you saw him?"

Saeko ticked the tip of the pen at her chin. "About a month ago. I was wearing a thick coat, and he thought I'd put on some weight."

"You have."

"Not so much," Saeko said, narrowing her eyes whilst continuing to jot down some notes on her green-leathered, personal journal.

"Oh, yes, you have. A lot," Ahn said, chuckling.

"I'm not going to see him again until I delivered."

Ahn suddenly paused at the notion.

"I don't want him to worry. I don't want him to risk being around me to protect me." Saeko inwardly sighed. She was saddened by the thought of not seeing Hideaki for another three months. It was going to be hell for her. While the vampires were to be despised and hunted, Searrs had unfairly punished her husband for his inhuman strength, casting him in the same light with the vile beasts of the night.

But then the nuisances she had caused upon Ahn were enough of a reason to estrange herself from Hideaki. If Searrs ever found out that her lover was the werewolf they had been hunting for a century, Ahn would be in serious trouble for having helped her.

"When I deliver, I'm going to give him the baby. He'd be a good father. I know he would be…"

"Wait… You aren't going back to him?"

Saeko took a long moment to think before she said, "Maybe it wasn't meant to be from the start. I shouldn't have fallen in love with him. It's just… It's never going to work."

"But you don't have to live this life, Saeko. You can have a much better, a much freer life than this. You don't have to fight for the rest of us. You can't choose whom to fall in love with, so give yourself a break. Besides, he isn't like those vampires. He's not a killer." Ahn looked at her friend for a sign of submission.

"I'll never live in hiding. I don't call that a life to begin with." Saeko continued to plow through the scattered books on her desk, looking for more interesting ones to venture on.

Sulking, Ahn flipped open a cooking magazine across her lap. "God, I hope your daughter doesn't grow up to be as stubborn as you are."

Saeko smiled and said, "By the way, I have a name for her."

Flipping the magazine closed, Ahn looked up with a wide grin.

"_Natsuki_. What do you think?"

"Cute. Any particular reason for it?"

Saeko smiled wider. "It's my nurse's name. She raised me until I was eight. She was the kindest person I've ever met."

"Then it's good enough. Watanabe or Kuga?" Ahn raised one brow in curiosity. "To be honest, she might be able to live a simpler life with your last name. Kuga might be a common name, but still. Why would you want extra attention?"

Saeko looked down a little, one hand over her tummy. "I've thought about it. But I guess I'll leave it to Hideaki. Maybe we'd let her use other surname just for precaution."

"That's a good idea." Ahn scooted to stand beside her friend and softly patted on Saeko's tummy. "Good girl, Natsuki-chan. Good girl. You're going to like this world a lot, I can tell."

Then both women chortled merrily with each other. Week and months passed by, and Saeko grew extremely appreciative of all the troubles her friend went through to take care of her in her husband's absence. Things were going smoothly, and for a brief period of time, Saeko forgot the threat from the strange vampire in the alley. It was until one night that she came home to find her apartment all dark. Baby Natsuki was sleeping in the crib, but Ahn was nowhere in sight. Saeko tried to turn the switch on, but the light bulbs failed to work.

"Agent Watanabe, is it?"

Standing by the door, Saeko gasped in fright and spun on her heels to see a slender figure sitting on the couch. Her pale face was partially hidden by the shadows, but Saeko recognized just who it was. The death had come as promised.

"You really are a Searrs agent, Watanabe Saeko," the vampire said.

Saeko felt her throat dry. Obviously, she had been spied on all these months. Did the vampire capture Ahn and tortured her for information?

"I thought you were going to give your baby to your husband, but it's been two months since. Are you having second thought?" The intruder stood up so quietly one would have failed to detect her movements.

"H—how did you get in here?" Saeko breathed.

"I waited. But you're making it difficult for me."

Saeko froze as the tall frame moved past her into the bedroom. The charcoal-clad vampire then stopped at the cradle and took a long look down at the baby, the action prompting Saeko to charge at her. With ease, the vampire turned and grabbed Saeko by the wrists, forcing her to stand still.

"Did you tell them about me? Your partner? What about your husband? Where is he? I'd like to keep my words," the vampire snarled.

Saeko spat at the pale face, causing the vampire to let go of her. She raced to the corner of the room and held up a golf club with both hands. "Don't you dare touching my family, or my friend! You won't get away with this!"

Glowering at Saeko, the vampire sternly wiped her face in disgust. "I've warned you. I gave you the chance to save them, but you didn't. Would you even grant me the same kindness if you were in my position? I doubt it," she said. Her tone was tender and melodic, unlike the bitter and vengeful message behind her words. "You're a self-righteous murderer who's claimed countless lives in the name of justice. You're despicable."

Saeko uneasily shifted in the corner, her gaze never leaving the intruder. Beads of sweat formed over her forehead, and her heart beat so fast it almost leapt out of her chest. "We both kill to defend our kind, and our hands are tainted. But the winner writes history, and the loser always ends up being the vile one."

"You're nothing, Watanabe. History will forget you."

Saeko watched the vampire closing in on her fast. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that her last moment would be short and painless. She could only hope that the vampire would have mercy on her daughter.

"Stop right there!" Ahn's yell interrupted.

Opening her eyes again, Saeko looked over her shoulder to see her partner standing in the middle of the narrow walkway that connected the living room to the bedroom. Tightly holding a gun in both hands, Ahn was in a black suit, her usual Searrs uniform, geared up and ready for combat. It seemed that she had been prepared for the intrusion.

Ahn's violet eyes glowered at the vampire, who had halted at the peculiar sight of the luminous blue bullets loaded onto the gun. The young agent frowned slightly; she must be perplexed to see a vampire with such a pleasant face instead of the expected cold and hideous one. Saeko knew she was, since she was also struck by the vampire's genteel features. The vampire even appeared to be younger than both women. It was common to come across a vampire in their teenage bodies, or even younger, but they were never rogue since young bodies generally reacted severely to the transformation. The difficulty in hunting for food rarely allowed them to roam unaided from the start. Rogue vampires then were usually older and must possessed tremendous strength to be able to survive in the wild alone.

"You've got the nerve to invade our space, you little brat. Now, on your knees," Ahn said, smirking in triumph. But the vampire stood still, ignoring the command. "If you don't want to taste these UV bullets, then get down on your knees. It will definitely kill you… _painfully_," Ahn added.

Saeko quickly got up to her feet. "No, let her go."

Her partner's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about…!? Are you out of your mind? She was going to kill you!"

Saeko took in a deep breath as she turned to the chestnut-haired vampire. "Will you let my family go, if we let you walk away tonight?"

The vampire just stared at the UV gun, her eyes unblinking as if she were made of stone.

"I swear that I'll never expose your existence to anybody outside of this room. I haven't told my husband about you, and Searrs has no knowledge about you. At least, not from me, or my friend. Can we just pretend that we never met?"

Ahn took a step closer to her friend, her aim at the intruder steady still. "This is crazy, Saeko. There won't be any negotiation with a killer. We have no reason to believe she'd keep her word!" Without a second thought, Ahn fired, but missed as the vampire crawled fast onto the wall.

"Let's see how good of a shooter you are!" the vampire hissed, her white fangs protruding. She leapt off the wall, snatched the baby out of the cradle and jumped out through the window.

"Natsuki!" Saeko rushed towards the open window and looked down into the street below. The vampire had crawled down along the wall and ran fast into the milling crowd.

"Goddamn it!" Ahn grunted.

"I got a tracking device on Natsuki. We must get to her before the vampire notices it. Follow me!" Saeko then rushed out of their apartment, Ahn closely behind.

With Ahn sitting behind her, Saeko sped her black Yamaha down the street where the vampire had gone. One arm wrapped around Saeko's waist, Ahn was holding Saeko's wrist watch, reading the blinking, moving red dot, and giving directions to her partner. Soon, the dot stopped, leading them to an abandoned warehouse in the outskirt of Tokyo.

As they got closer to the two-story building, Saeko parked her vehicle along the narrow, graveled path and sneaked through the paddy field by foot. Her partner followed, holding the gun in her gloved hands. When Saeko reached the side door to the warehouse, she signaled her friend to stop and then peered inside.

The warehouse was large enough to accommodate a dozen gas trucks. The first floor was heavily dusted with used tires and wooden boxes scattered around. An old, red Isuzu truck was set aside to the far wall. A few, emptied gas tanks were laid around unchecked. The upper floor spanned only one third of the area of the first floor, a flight of rusty staircase at its right corner. It was a lot busier with broken pipes and stacks of wooden boxes, blocking most of the view upstairs.

"Did you see anything?" Ahn whispered.

Saeko shook her head, frustrated that there was not even the slightest sound of her baby. Catching a faint mumbling from behind the boxes above, she moved a little to her right to get a better look. There was some light from the small bonfire set upstairs, and through the gaps between the boxes, Saeko could see the vampire sitting and fumbling for something on the floor.

"Be still… Hold on… What a surprise. I'm stuck with you. What are we going to do now…? Oh… What's this?" The vampire lifted up the tracking device she had just unfastened from the baby's wrist, scrutinizing it as if it were an extraterrestrial object. "Is this your wristband?" The vampire then slowly waved it above the baby's face, trying to lure Natsuki into sleep.

Saeko involuntarily let out a relieved sigh to see that her daughter was still safe. Truthfully, she was struck even more so by the primitive lifestyle the vampire led. How could a Uriah spy not knowing anything outside of her own little world besides killings?

Carefully, Saeko crawled into the warehouse and climbed up the stairs. Ahn was right beside her with the gun ready. Her partner certainly had picked up the oddity from the vampire as well; her gaze softened as she stared at the loner's back.

But Saeko froze when the old stair creaked, the noise prompting the vampire to snap and looked over her shoulder. However, the pair of crimson eyes gave off very little reaction at the intrusion. It was as though her whole life had revolved around an endless hunting game, and she was naturally prepared to encounter a surprise at any given moment.

"You dropped this," Saeko said, picking out a silver pocket watch out of her jacket. From the slight dart of the crimson eyes, Saeko sensed the importance of the object in her hand. "You dropped it in the alley that night. I did expect that you'd come back to look for it."

Seemingly deep in her thoughts, the vampire sat absolutely still, her gaze lowered to the rusty rails to her left. She had made no move to attack or escape, and Natsuki was still in her deadly reach.

"We're not here to hurt you. I just want my baby back. We'll leave you be, I promise," Saeko said. Ahn nudged her, but she ignored her friend. Saeko slowly crawled towards the vampire. "There're only two of us who know about you, I swear to God. Your identity is safe—"

"You don't know who I am, and those who knew are already dead," the vampire said. Her face remained expressionless, but Saeko could sense deep distrust seeded within the melodious voice.

Saeko adamantly nodded, and flipped the cover of the pocket watch open. The clock hands still moved, but the picture frame was empty. "Yes. Yes, you're right. I don't know who you are, and I have no reason to expose you. We won't tell a soul about you."

"What are you doing!?" Ahn hissed from the distance. She had not moved from the staircase just in case the vampire tried to trick them.

"My friend is a little worried, that is all. You have nothing to worry about her…" Saeko tried to smile. "What do you say? We'll walk away and forget about this," she said, leaning a little closer to the vampire. From the proximity, she could catch the pleasant smell from the chestnut tresses that framed the pale face. The sweet scent strangely swept away her unease.

Sensing the stare, the vampire glanced up at Saeko with a cold gaze. Obviously, she didn't like being scrutinized. Disturbingly, she didn't want to be remembered. "What's stopping you?" She glanced at the gun in Ahn's hand, and then turned to Saeko again. "Aren't you the infamous vampire hunter? What's stopping you?"

The question forced Saeko to look away as she tried to find an answer for herself. She had always been notorious as a vampire hunter, relentless and merciless. But something in the monster next to her was different—something she couldn't pinpoint exactly. Perhaps, it was the unexpected kindness the vampire had granted her, sparing her child's life.

A smirk crept up the vampire's lips. "I never left future threats behind, a parent or a child, because people like you produce threats and ingrain hatred. People like you." She spoke so calmly, careless of the fact that Ahn could fire at any moment. Her confidence to tear down her opponents at any time was almost unsounded, but the ridicule failed to stir Saeko's anger as the statement unexpectedly rang true to her.

Saeko looked up again and studied the crimson eyes. "You could have killed me when you caught me in the apartment. Why didn't you?"

For a long moment, the vampire remained silent. She then stood up and gestured for Saeko to take the baby. "Because you're a coward. All you ever cared about is yourself. You're not worth my time. Leave now, or I'll change my mind."

As fast as she could, Saeko put the silver pocket watch down on the floor and took Natsuki in her arms. She then hurried towards the staircase, protected and watched by Ahn. Without another word, she led her friend out of the warehouse and stalked through the field towards her vehicle. All the while, she only thanked God for giving Natsuki back to her and letting her know that one deserved a second chance.

"You're not a coward, Saeko," Ahn said from behind. "You didn't kill her when you had the chance."

For a few minutes in silence, Saeko kept trudging ahead until she reached the motorbike. She glanced up at the starry sky, and said, "I think she was right. She wanted to let me know that she was still better than… a human like me…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Better than a human like me…" Natsuki read aloud the last sentence on her mother's leather journal, and then looked up across the room. The remaining pages of the journal were torn off, and it had left Natsuki empty and frustrated all her life. She knew nothing that happened afterwards, and only realized tonight that the vampire her mother wrote about was, indeed, Shizuru.

Occupying the couch, Natsuki watched Ahn's fingers slowly glided through the piano keys, softly striking a few incoherent notes.

Natsuki found it hard to believe that Ahn Lu, now seventy years old, was 'my young and vibrant friend' in the journal. Her mother was careful enough to pen down entries after entries but never mentioning any names outright. She never understood the secrecy in those entries. It was a personal journal, but her mother still felt the need to hide something. When questioned, her father always claimed that he barely knew his wife's acquaintances and friends. Hence, the old woman in front of her had become the last link to the missing pages.

Sitting on the piano chair, Ahn looked frail in her creamy dress and a purple wool jacket. She had been playing Shizuru's tune ever since the vampire disappeared two weeks ago, waiting for her to return. Dark circles under her eyes, her lips were dry and her gaze was dull. There was disappointment in Ahn's eyes when it appeared to be Natsuki coming through the front door unannounced. Like so, Natsuki felt a hollow in her chest to see Ahn standing on top of the stairway instead of the owner of the piano tune. Their feeling was mutual, and there wasn't any need for apology.

"That was all. My mother seemed to suddenly stop writing. It was..." Natsuki squinted at the written date, and then looked back up at Ahn, whose back was still facing her. "It was ten months before she died. What happened? What happened to her?" She read the journal tonight because Ahn requested it out of nostalgia. The old lady confessed of her illness, and Natsuki didn't have the heart to refuse.

"Your father wouldn't know. He was pretty much kept in the dark. Please don't blame him if he couldn't give you the answers you need." Mumbling, Ahn turned to smile at Natsuki. "More tea?"

Natsuki shrugged a bit. "Sure. It seems we're going to have a long night."

Ahn moved to the table and poured some more for the guest. She sat down opposite to Natsuki, sipping from her own cup. It must have been well past her rest time, but the old woman had refused to waste a waking minute of her life.

"Saeko held so many secrets, many heartbreaks and burdens. I remember… I remember her turning down Searrs' call to go back to the organization. I was surprised. Searrs was her life, but then Shizuru changed everything. Saeko believed that Shizuru could give her Uriah, that she'd find the sacred blood, her lifelong obsession. Oh, your mother was crazy, I'd tell you."

Natsuki raised her brows and let out a big sigh in slight embarrassment. Obsession-wise, she must have inherited the willfulness from her mother. "Well, did my mother find Uriah?"

The old lady's face turned grim at the question, and she looked down before she said, "I believe she got more than she bargained for."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saeko met Hideaki a week after the warehouse incident. That night, she showed the baby to him and asked for forgiveness.

"How could you do this to me? I thought we were family." Her husband's question was rather rhetoric, and Saeko wasn't sure how to react to it. Occupying a table in the in the lobby of a cheap motel, she was holding the baby in her arms.

"I didn't want to stop you from moving up north. I couldn't risk your safety, Hideaki. You're everything to me."

"You've made it clear that I'm nothing to you." Hideaki sharply looked away. But he had to look back again as he couldn't take his eyes off his daughter, the proof of their love and the reminder of all the difficulties they both had gone through to be together.

"Can I hold her?" he finally asked.

Hideaki took the baby from his wife and felt the weight of love so tangible, so real for the first time. He didn't have to chase after it. He didn't have to hide from it. It was nothing like what he and Saeko had experienced.

"Natsuki…" Hideaki whispered, watching his baby sleep in his arms. After a long moment, he looked up again at his wife. "What are you going to do now?"

"I… I plan to go back to Searrs." Saeko leaned forwards when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "It's the only way to get to Uriah. Please, Hideaki, you know how important it is to me."

"Yeah, it's important. But I don't know why, Saeko. You never told me anything." Certainly, he was upset that Saeko refused to move to the ranch with him, but he tried to reason that one had his or her own purpose in life. He promised to build a home for them, and that he would wait until she fulfilled her journey in the outside world.

"I have forever to wait, and you know where to find me," he said, and kissed her before leaving the table. Their meetings had always been short for precaution.

"He has forever, but you don't. You should go back to your family." Ahn Lu had her arms across her chest as she watched her friend picking up the car key from the small desk in the living room of their apartment. Looking at her friend now, she sometimes wondered how much Hideaki really meant to Saeko. Taking a pity on the werewolf, Ahn had secretly given her spare UV gun to Hideaki for his own protection, knowing that he was high on both Searrs and Uriah's list.

Ahn rolled her eyes. "You're not going to the warehouse again. That's out of the question. Why do you love to get yourself into troubles? I still remember how pissed off that vampire was last time we were there. I doubt she'd let us go this time."

"You'll see." Saeko put the car key into her pocket and picked up a white envelope from the desk, reading it briefly before tossing it into the bin. It was the letter from Searrs, calling her back to duty.

Ahn let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you mad!? That's exactly what you've stayed here for. Didn't you let your family go, so that you could go back to Searrs?"

To Ahn's surprise, Saeko turned to her with a wide grin. "I've got a better idea than that. I'm going to get what Searrs can't give me."

"That weird vampire? Come on! She's an outcast. She's a dead-end lead, leading you nowhere." Ahn paced around the tiny kitchen. The whole idea of befriending the rogue vampire in hope that she'd lend a hand in finding Uriah was just absurd. She didn't see what was so special about the vampire until Saeko grinned even wider at the knock on the door.

Ahn immediately pulled out her gun as she peered at the door. She didn't expect a visitor at this time of night. Unbeknownst to her, Saeko had.

Saeko strode towards the door and winked back at Ahn. "I'm not going to the warehouse tonight. Don't worry. We have a better place to go."

The door opened and revealed the chestnut-haired vampire in the dark hallway. The wind lightly pulled her wild tresses to the back, revealing her deep set of crimson eyes. There was a brief moment when the vampire's gaze met with Ahn's before she coldly looked away. The vampire appeared almost timid, or tired, to be exact. Perhaps, she wasn't as keen on hunting for food as hunting to kill. And what could be a better place to lure a vampire these days than a hospital full of donated blood. This rogue vampire had no way of sneaking into a hospital unnoticed, and Saeko was about to help her getting it.

"Ahn Lu, this is Fujino Shizuru. Shizuru, this is Ahn Lu," Saeko said, gesturing back and forth. Ahn had no idea how Saeko worked around her back to get this close to Shizuru, but her partner always had her ways.

'We' was no longer Saeko and Ahn as a team, and suddenly Ahn felt a pang of anger storming in her chest. "You're not going anywhere with her alone. Not without me. Not without my gun to keep her in check. For Christ's sake, Saeko, you should know better than anyone else not to trust this _thing_," Ahn said, pushing her way out of the apartment as she sneered at Shizuru's ashen face.

The vampire offered no reaction. Indeed, she looked nearly green at the lack of food. Ahn wondered how long Shizuru had gone on without any blood. She only discovered later that, for weeks, Saeko had poisoned the animals the vampire usually fed on around the warehouse, and then approached her and offered some proper food as a friendly gesture. Surely, Shizuru knew nothing of the scheme, or she'd be enraged. To Saeko's credit, the plan worked out splendidly that the vampire came peacefully to their door, learning to knock instead of breaking in.

The trio's visits to smaller hospitals around the city gradually became as frequent as thrice a week. Shizuru was visibly healthier with constant feed on human blood, and Ahn secretly pondered of the vampire's growing strength. Although they were on a peaceful term, the vampire remained aloof when it came to her past.

"Was it beautiful?" Saeko struck out the question as she admired the city view from the top of the skyscraper.

Along the edge of the building, Saeko sat between Shizuru and Ahn, a bottle of beer in her hand. Ahn had a box of juice, and Shizuru was sucking blood from the bag she had stolen tonight.

"What was?" Shizuru echoed.

But Ahn sensed that the vampire knew exactly what Saeko was referring to. After all, she had been around long enough to know how twisted human intentions could be. Saeko might be friendly, but there was always a catch. For some strange reasons, Ahn found it harder and harder each day to deceive the vampire as it was plain to see that Shizuru was playing along just to have someone by her side. How lonely the road must have been for the vampire to roam the world alone for centuries.

"Was your hometown beautiful?" Saeko elaborated without shame. She was letting Shizuru know that she did want something back from their masqueraded friendship. She wasn't afraid that the vampire, who had flown them up to the top of the skyscraper, would get upset and hurt them. She feared no more because she knew that Shizuru wouldn't. She had begun to learn that the vampire did have a heart like humans—a heart to be fooled and pained.

"It was very beautiful. But it was so long ago. It must have changed completely by now." Shizuru briefly looked away.

"Did you have a family? Friends? How old are you?" Saeko concentrated her whole attention on the vampire now, and Ahn could almost feel the sincere curiosity in her partner's voice. Sometimes Ahn had to admit that she didn't like the intense way Saeko stared at Shizuru. It made her feel uncomfortable when Saeko acted as though she owned the vampire.

"You're staring." Out of the blue, Shizuru's words brought Ahn out of her train of thoughts. The vampire was pointing out that it was, in fact, Ahn herself who had been staring intensely.

An involuntary blush flushed her cheeks as Ahn stuttered, "I—I was just thinking…"

"You were thinking about?" Shizuru raised her brows.

Saeko now turned to Ahn in curiosity, and Ahn had to look down to avoid her friend's eyes. The last thing she wanted was Saeko's disapproval.

"I was thinking what has kept you from returning home, wherever it is," Ahn said quietly.

There was a moment of silence before the vampire replied, "It's no longer my home. It hasn't been for a long time."

"Is it Uriah? It must be." Saeko leaned so close to Shizuru that she was now completely blocking the vampire from Ahn's view.

"You're relentless, Watanabe. Watch it. It's going to come back and hurt you one day."

"Yes, or no? Please," Saeko pouted.

Shizuru turned at Saeko's childlike plea, and Ahn found herself stop breathing for a second at the vampire's smile. She had to lean back a little, peeking at the vampire over Saeko's shoulder, fearing for getting caught again.

"I was sent to Uriah when I was four years old because of my illness. I basically grew up there. My mother was there to take care of me. She… I'd say she was all I had." Shizuru looked out to the beautiful view of the city below. "The island was different back then. People came and left all the time. It was very different."

Saeko and Ahn sat still for a moment, stunned at the revelation that Uriah was once accessible to humans in ancient time. The information would have Searrs at its knees, begging for more.

"Why are you still here, Shizuru?" Saeko asked, frowning. "Aren't you supposed to go back now that you've finished your hunts on the remaining Kyoto vampires?"

Shizuru sucked the last drop of blood and shrugged. "I do what I have to do, and by no one's order."

"So you really are a rogue? They made you, and then you just decided that you had to kill them to go rogue?" Ahn blurted out. For some strange reasons, she was relieved that the vampire had no relation with Uriah. But then again, she saw no solid reasons why Shizuru had to destroy her own clan.

"I do what I have to do, Ahn. You don't have to believe in me," Shizuru said, chuckling. But her tone was sincere and without a hint of resentment. She rubbed her hands a few times and continued, "The Kyoto coven is a thing of the past now. I don't want to mention it again."

"I want to go to Uriah. Will you bring us there?" Saeko asked.

Shizuru just smiled a little. "Even if you could get there, the queen would have you killed."

"Are you certain of the queen's strength?" Saeko grinned in challenge. "Time has changed, Shizuru. We've got UV bullets now, and every vampire should be very afraid."

Shizuru shrugged. "Then I hope you've got enough of your new toys, because Uriah had an army of twenty thousand vampires last time I was there. And that was a very long, long time ago."

The information left Saeko and Ahn reeling. It was discovered that Uriah harbored a few headquarters around the globe, and one on Japanese soil, Fuuka Island. But they had obviously underestimated their entire population. No wonder that Searrs, a huge organization it was, still could not bring down Uriah. Maybe Shizuru really was their only lead, and having her in their team now seemed a better deal than Ahn had anticipated before.

"That's a nice watch," Ahn commented at the pocket watch in Shizuru's hand. At four in the morning, the trio was occupying a bench at a deserted train station after a night out at a bar. Saeko wanted to relax, and Shizuru and Ahn tagged along as usual. Saeko tried to get the vampire to drink something other than blood, and Shizuru proved to be able to consume whatever that her body didn't absolutely need, just like humans. Saeko seemed pleased at the result, but Shizuru assured them that most vampires were not keen enough to take anything other than blood.

Shizuru slightly shook the pocket watch next to her ear. "It's broken again," she said.

"I can get it fixed for you in the morning," Saeko said, grinning. She snatched the watch from Shizuru's hand and flipped it open. "Oh? Still no picture. You should put a picture of yourself in there."

"I don't think the immortals can go digital. We're too fast," Shizuru said.

Her cheeks reddened from the excessive alcohol consumption, Saeko laughed. "So you're stuck in the past, or something like that? How ancient are you?"

Shizuru smiled knowingly.

"You're so secretive. Most vampires just loved to brag about their strength and their past achievements." Saeko scrutinized the watch, frowning. "It looks pretty old. Where did you get it?"

Ahn only kept quiet. She had grown to feel rather uncomfortable at Saeko's endless interrogation. Somehow she was afraid that Shizuru would get upset and left them altogether.

"Some watchmaker in London gave it to me… He was a kind man…" Shizuru said, looking away. And Ahn began to know _that_ look in the crimson eyes—the same look whenever the vampire was hurt, thinking about the past.

Saeko flipped the watch closed and stared at Shizuru. "You've been everywhere, haven't you?"

"No. Not yet. We didn't have planes back then."

Saeko let out a merry chortle, swinging her legs over Shizuru's lap. "Or you would have gone to the moon already!"

"The moon, yes," Shizuru said and smiled.

"Who was he, that watchmaker?" Ahn asked. Strangely, she felt the unstoppable urge to interrupt their laughter.

The smile disappeared from Shizuru's face, and she failed to answer. As silence grew, Saeko began to catch the uncomfortable air among them, and glanced between Ahn and the vampire.

"I know what to do with it now!" Saeko broke the silence with a big grin, clutching the watch. She had the watch fixed the next morning, and put a picture of herself on the inside of the metal lid. It was a not-so-subtle suggestion to Ahn that the vampire was now Saeko's property. Shizuru, however, didn't seem to catch the notion, and was rather pleased that her watch was working again.

Other than Ahn's personal discomfort with her partner, all seemed to have gone well between Ahn and Shizuru. Little by little, Shizuru began to open up to the young Searrs agent. On a pleasant, quiet night, Shizuru admitted to Ahn that she was given the watch by the Londoner about two hundred years ago. But the old man, who had befriended her, was killed during her fight with some of the members from the Kyoto coven. He was just one of many faces—one of many whom Shizuru had lost through the centuries.

"You shouldn't have to live alone. No one should," Ahn said. And before she could stop herself, she reached for the vampire's hand and brought it up to her chest.

"But it suits me well. I'm quite used to it," Shizuru said, returning Ahn with a small smile.

Ahn felt her cheeks hot and had to let go off the cold hand before the vampire would actually pay any mind on their seemingly casual touch.

As strong as a team the trio had grown, all hadn't gone so smoothly for Saeko. Her husband's calls became more frequent due to his worries over her safety, and more importantly, his growing mistrust in her.

One night Hideaki unexpectedly paid her a visit, holding Natsuki in his arms. Wearing a baseball cap, he was in a gray, hooded coat and a pair of black trousers.

"Hideaki…? Oh, my God…" Saeko hurried him into the apartment, glancing into the hallway before shutting the door. "What happened? Are you all right? Is Natsuki all right? Is she okay?" She rushed to take the baby in her arms.

Ahn came out of her bedroom and quietly greeted Hideaki with a slight nod. He paused for a moment before pacing around in the living room. "Natsuki is ill, Saeko. I brought her to see a few doctors. But so far, they couldn't diagnose what is wrong with her. She's got high fever, and she can't eat."

"How long has she been ill?" Saeko studied the baby.

"A week."

Saeko looked horrified. "A… a week?"

"You have to get to her to a bigger hospital. The clinics closest to the ranch couldn't help her." Hands clasped at the back of his head, Hideaki walked further into the apartment. He paced around some more in front of Ahn's room, his gaze filled with unease.

Saeko quickly nodded and said, "Ahn and I will take her to the hospital now. You wait here—"

Hideaki suddenly threw a punch through Ahn's bedroom door. With his inhuman strength, he grabbed the person behind the door and swung the slender frame out into the hallway. Pinning Shizuru up against the wall, he stopped for a second in terror when he realized that he had caught a vampire. Shizuru was equally stunned to see him. Surely, she hadn't expected him to catch her scent so quickly.

Hideaki then focused and struck the vampire in the face, plunging her to the floor.

"Shizuru!" Ahn called out.

"Hideaki, stop!" Saeko dashed to her husband's side.

On her knees, Shizuru turned in time to catch his fist just a few inches from her face, halting further attack. She spat out some blood and glowered up at him. Hideaki was alarmed that he couldn't seem to lose her grip since most vampires were unmatched to his strength.

"Kuga Hideaki. It's a pleasure to meet you in person," Shizuru said as she slowly got up. She then raised her free hand.

Saeko threw herself in front of Hideaki. "No, Shizuru! No, please, don't hurt him."

After a long stare, Shizuru scoffed and let go off the werewolf.

As soon as Hideaki was freed, he instantly motioned his wife to move away from the vampire. "What's going on here, Saeko? Who is she? You know her?"

"Yes, she's a friend. She's our friend," Saeko assured.

Hideaki glanced past Shizuru's shoulder to see Ahn nodding back in reassurance. He then turned to look at his wife and a deep hurt set in his eyes.

"Hideaki, I meant to tell you—"

"Tell me about what? I tried to understand when you refused to move to the ranch. I waited and waited. But it's been ten months, and you never visited us. And now you're keeping a vampire in your place! I can't imagine what else you haven't told me, Saeko. Maybe I don't want to know anymore." Hideaki strode out into the living room and stormed towards the front door.

Saeko followed suit. "Wait! Wait! It's not what you think. I couldn't risk visiting you and Natsuki because I refused Searrs' offer to go back. And they've spied on me ever since. We have to be patient. It takes some times to prove to them that I am not going against the organization."

Hideaki coldly stared at his wife. "You told me back then that you were staying to go back to Searrs. You lied to me again."

"I refused Searrs because I found her." Saeko gestured towards Shizuru, who was glaring at them from the corner of her eyes. The vampire was leaning against the wall, wiping the blood from lips with the back of her hand. "She knows Uriah. She can give me what I can't get from Searrs."

Hideaki studied the young-looking vampire. Cocking his head a little, he took one step forwards and said, "Rogue vampires are usually older, and they're very hard to come across. Who are you, really? What have you got from befriending my wife? Who do you work for? Answer me now, or I will tear you down."

Shizuru gave out a calm, but scornful smile. "I followed no one's orders, not even your wife's, though she'd tried."

Snarling, Hideaki clenched his fists. But the knock on the door broke the mounting tension between the two immortals.

"Did you expect someone?" Ahn asked Saeko, in which her partner shook her head. She then carefully pulled out the gun and approached the door.

Shizuru stood at the far corner of the room, not really paying much attention to anything except the werewolf who had just challenged her.

Ahn leaned close to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Victoria. Ahn, are you all right? I heard some noises."

Ahn felt a pang of relief to hear it was her neighbor. Definitely, the commotion Hideaki and Shizuru had caused earlier had gotten some attention from the rooms nearby. Ahn opened the door to greet her fifty-year-old, hefty neighbor.

"I dropped something in the bathroom, and I slipped. How clumsy of me! I'm so sorry about the noises. I hope I didn't wake you."

Victoria gave Ahn a warm smile. "It's all right, dear. I hope you aren't hurt—" The old neighbor was cut short when a pair of black-gloved hands reached from behind her and snapped her neck broken in a swift movement.

Ahn screamed and raised her gun. Saeko and Hideaki rushed into the doorway to see what had happened. To their utter surprise, a tall, dark-haired vampire in a gray suit stepped out and stopped at the door. He pushed Victoria's body to the floor. He looked from Ahn to Saeko, and then Hideaki, his gaze dark and intense.

"Watanabe Saeko… and Kuga Hideaki…? I can't believe my luck tonight," the vampire said. A triumphant smile slowly crept up his cold, handsome face.

Ahn and Saeko were equally bewildered. They had expected Searrs agents, who had been keeping them under surveillance for all these months, to show up at their doorstep rather than a vampire. Did this mean that the vampire had got rid of the agents on their watch?

However, the intruder stopped and a look of surprise set in his hazel eyes. "Shizuru…?"

"Reito…" Shizuru staggered in her post.

Saeko turned to Shizuru, her eyes widened in disbelief. "You… You set us up."

Before Shizuru could respond, Hideaki pulled out a UV gun Ahn once gave him and fired two shots at Shizuru, catching her off-guard. The force spun the vampire off her feet and sent her lithe form against the window. Cornered, Shizuru broke the glass with her elbow and leapt off the building.

"Shizuru!" Ahn rushed to the broken window and peered down seven-story below. Shizuru had already gone out of sight.

Hideaki turned and fired at Reito at once. But the vampire dodged the bullets and disappeared fast into the hallway. Hideaki meant to follow, but Saeko pulled him back.

"Leave now, Hideaki! You must leave now!" Saeko urged.

Hideaki looked frustrated as he kept glancing back and forth between his wife and the empty hallway. "What are you talking about? I can't leave you like this. Who knows how many vampires are out there right now?"

"Searrs must have noted the absence of their agents by now, and they'll send more men soon. You have to take Natsuki with you. It's not safe for you both here."

Hideaki took the baby, but still lingered at the doorway. "Come with me, Saeko."

"I… I can't… They'll question my absence, and they'll track us down," Saeko said, reaching for him as tears welled up her eyes.

But Hideaki took a step back, avoiding her touch. "I'm going to protect you and Natsuki. I'm willing to risk it to be with you. Are you?"

Saeko paused, failing to find words to help her husband understand. "Save Natsuki. Save yourself, Hideaki. This is not your fight."

"I guess we've stopped fighting together for a long time now, and I've just realized it. It's not about Searrs. It's not me being hunted. It's all about Uriah, the only thing you've ever cared about… and I don't even know why. Why, Saeko? Why is it more important than your family—more than _us_?"

There was only a long silence, and Hideki eventually turned and walked away.

"Why?" Ahn watched her friend from the back. She, too, had always wondered. Amongst all the agents she had known, no one could match Saeko's devotion in her quest to destroy Uriah.

Letting out a sigh, Saeko tiredly walked back into their room and shut the door behind her. She sank down on the couch and rubbed her face. "It's complicated. I wish I had an easy answer for everyone… I'm… I'm so tired. All my life, I've been chasing Uriah. I've tried so hard to protect the people I love… I don't know when it became my obsession, but I can never be at peace until I find it."

"You've got to stop one day, you know that. Believe it or not, life is short. We're not immortals."

Saeko's head shot up, and she stared at her friend. "And I should thank God for turning out to be a human despite having a vampire as a mother."

Ahn froze, unable to believe her ears.

"On my graduation from high school, a Searrs agent approached me and gave me a file that had my whole life recorded. From the day I was given to the orphanage by a local policeman to my teenage years. My whole life, I always believed that both my parents were killed by vampires." Saeko looked down at the pieces of shattered glass on the floor, the wind softly blowing her dark hair. "My… my mother murdered my father, a human. She took his life because… it was just who she was—_what_ she was. She fled, and even Searrs lost her track. She was lost forever."

Ahn took in a deep breath and said, "So you've gone through all the troubles to find her."

"To kill her and the likes of her. Her kind should be annihilated," Saeko said, glancing past the dark stain of vampire blood on the wall and out the window to the moon high in the sky. "I have to find Shizuru. She's the only link to Uriah." Saeko then stood up and stalked into Ahn's bedroom.

Ahn followed to the doorway and silently watched Saeko taking the gun underneath the pillow and collecting more ammunition from the drawer. She knew she couldn't stop her partner, and perhaps, she shouldn't. But it troubled her somehow that she kept worrying for the already injured vampire. Witnessing firsthand how Searrs had run tests of UV bullets on some captive vampires, it was a miracle that Shizuru was able to escape Hideaki that fast.

"But Shizuru is different from them…" Ahn finally said.

"She set us up tonight," Saeko said as she continued to check the guns. "We've been so careless. She's not a rogue as she claimed to be. She almost got us and Hideaki killed."

"I still think that… I don't know…" Ahn looked away, frustrated at her own conflicted feelings.

Saeko paused for a second. "Are you in love with her? Didn't I just tell you it's a very dangerous thing to fall in love with a vampire? They'd tried, Ahn, and they failed to overcome their nature—their urge to bleed the life out of us—"

"She's not your mother." For the first time, Ahn defiantly stared back at her partner, whom she had always respected and secretly idolized. But Shizuru's life was on the line, and she couldn't possibly just follow Saeko's order. "It's not fair," Ahn said, but her voice came out trembling now. "She spared your child's life, Saeko. She's different."

At the mention of Natsuki, Saeko stayed silent for a long while before she said in finality, "You don't have to come with me. In fact, I'd rather you stay here and wait for Searrs men just in case the vampires are still around."

Ahn quickly took Saeko's hand before her partner could leave the room.

"No, it's okay, really," Saeko said, and then looked up at her friend. "I should… I should thank you for being there for me all this time. I'll find Shizuru and get some answers… You may be right. I have to stop sooner or later, and maybe it'll end tonight. My journey could end tonight, and I could be with Hideaki soon."

Shortly after Saeko left, a dozen of Searrs men arrived at Ahn's doorstep. To cover Saeko's absence, Ahn lied that Saeko had already followed Reito. She then led the agents on the hunt for Reito, hoping to give Saeko more time to rescue Shizuru.

To avoid being easily attacked, Saeko opted for a car instead of her motorbike. To her surprise, she found Shizuru only five blocks away from her apartment. The vampire was lying beside a dumpster in an alley, bleeding profusely. Passersby stared at them, but Saeko quickly put Shizuru into the car and drove out of town. She headed towards the abandoned warehouse, thinking it would be safe for the vampire.

Saeko turned to look at the quiet Shizuru. "Hold on until we get there, okay?"

Shizuru was splitting out blood, and she could hardly speak now. Her skin got paler and paler that she now looked almost purple.

"There's no time to stop by a hospital to get you donated blood, so you're going to have to hold on." Saeko glanced between the road and the glowing red gaze from the vampire beside her.

"He… He shot me…" Shizuru weakly growled through her gritted teeth.

"I—I know. Can—can you heal yourself?" Saeko felt the uneasiness crushing in her chest. The murderous gaze continued to fix upon her, sending chill down her spine. Shizuru was clearly losing her self control, and the thought of her mother erupted in Saeko's mind.

_Mother…_

Speeding along the narrow road, Saeko looked out the windshield, noting the absence of the moon from the dark sky. She took no comfort at the sight of the black sea below the cliff. The road was dark and deserted, and before any more dark thoughts could enter her mind, a heavy thump hit the roof of her car, the force strong enough to shake the vehicle off its intended direction. Saeko tried in vain to keep her car on the road, turning the steering wheel left and right.

Saeko clumsily grabbed her gun and tossed it at the vampire. "Shizuru, shoot them!"

Shizuru shakily took the gun and fired up at the roof a few times.

Saeko looked at the mirror and felt relieved for a brief moment to see a vampire rolling off the car and falling onto the road behind them. It was until she took her attention back to the road before her that she slammed on the break so hard to avoid the van coming in the opposite direction.

"Jesus Christ!" Saeko yelped. Her car managed to whiz past the van just by an inch unscathed, but another vampire had caught onto the car and veered it off course again. The male vampire punched through the window on Shizuru's side and grabbed her neck.

"Where is he!? Where is Kuga!?" the vampire snarled, clinging to the window.

Saeko ran her car near the edge of the cliff, trying to crush the attacker along the metal barrier. But the vampire pushed his feet against the barrier, fighting the vehicle back. Blindly, Shizuru grabbed his arm and bit his wrist, draining him fast. He shrieked and, all the while, lost his strength to push the vehicle. Saeko then crushed his body and lost him to the road. Only his torn arm was still in Shizuru's grasp. However, the small amount of blood weren't enough to heal her wounds.

Just when Saeko thought they were safe again, Shizuru began to wheeze, dropping the arm to the floorboard. Vampire blood was cold and obviously wasn't enough to sustain life for a wounded vampire.

Saeko then took a deep breath in and extended her hand to Shizuru. "Take some of my blood, if it'll keep you alive for now. Come on." When there was no answer, she turned to look at the vampire, only to find that Shizuru had already passed out. "Shizuru! Wake up…! Wake up!" But the vampire failed to respond. Her body slid down the seat and her head flopped onto Saeko's lap. "Wake—"

Saeko didn't have even a second to think when Reito suddenly flew down and landed in the middle of the road before the vehicle. She was certain that her car had slammed into him, but it felt as though she had run into a brick wall. The car flipped from the collision, rolled twice before sliding off the road and falling down the cliff. Saeko remembered the beautiful sight of the sea below before darkness washed over her.

The weak groans of pain and the sounds of ragged breathing eventually stirred Saeko out of her deepest slumber. She opened her eyes to the strong brilliance of the sun, and the fierce throbbing in her head intensified by the seconds. Her body ached terribly, but thankfully her legs didn't register much pain. She glanced up and saw the edge of the cliff so high against the blue sky above.

_It's morning already…? Shi—Shizuru…?_

At the thought, Saeko turned to see the vampire not too far away from her.

Shizuru was leaning against the wall of the narrow, concaved area under the cliff, hiding from sunlight. Staring right back at Saeko, the vampire's expression remained cold and unreadable as her usually crimson eyes were almost transparent now. Her chest heaved ever so slightly that one would have missed its motions entirely. Her weak arms were resting along her sides, and her wounds kept bleeding. Her skin was as white as a sheet, and her soaked hair had bled into the color of glittering silver.

It appeared that Shizuru had dragged them both of the water, but she wasn't in any shape to escape any further than the narrow rocky shore.

Grunting, Saeko tried to sit up, but froze when she caught sight of an opening in her bloody stomach. The wound was twice as large as the size of a baseball, and she only realized now that she was bleeding badly. Her hands began to tremble upon realization. And she only understood now the meaning of the look on Shizuru's face when she saw that her left leg was broken and anything below her right knee was completely missing. Her mind suddenly registered all the physical pains, and she screamed out in terror. Her whole life flashed before her eyes, and she could see the end of it now. Tears poured down her face, and she just couldn't stop herself from crying aloud, trying to wake from the nightmare she was in.

It was only until Shizuru spoke in a language she did not know that Saeko was able to break away from the state of oblivion. Oddly, the vampire's harmonious voice soothed her mind even though she did not understand the meaning of those words. She eventually stopped crying and wiped her tears from her face. Although she felt her energy was slipping away fast, and that her life could end any minute now, she turned and took a long look at the vampire, who appeared to be as calm as the sea before them.

"What… What did you say…?" Saeko breathed.

Shizuru tried to move, but ended up coughing up more blood. But it didn't seem to matter now. She kept glaring at the human who would soon share the same fate with her. "If… If I tell you… I'm gonna have to kill you…" Shizuru still managed a dry scoff.

Her body starting to shake, Saeko closed her eyes and smiled. She knew that if the vampire wanted to kill her, she would have done so long ago, and she knew that Shizuru could not possibly come out of her hiding place now to reach her in the sun. But she also knew for a fact that she was going to die anyway even if help was on the way.

"I accept… your challenge… I want… the truth…" Biting her lips to muffle her cry of pain, Saeko started to crawl towards the vampire. But her muscles weren't functioning as she wished. She whimpered and had to stop to take a breath in. When her body simply refused to move any further, she reached her shaky hand as far as she could and grabbed the cold hand in the shade.

"Take… my blood…" Saeko said with determination in her eyes.

Shizuru paused a little, staggered by Saeko's action. "Does… Uriah matter… Does it matter so much… that you'll die for it?"

Saeko slowly shook her head. "Because… Because you spared my child… You knew that I'd love her even before I did… You… gave me the most incredible… thing I've ever had… my Natsuki…"

There was a moment of silence before Shizuru hungrily snatched Saeko's hand and drew the woman close enough to whisper into her ear. Saeko's eyes widened at Shizuru's last words for her. The vampire then buried her fangs into Saeko's wrist and sealed the truth into the dark once again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I… I still remember that beautiful evening… The sun was setting…" Ahn muttered as she was lying on her warm bed, her dull gaze staring up at the ceiling. Her shaky hand was clinging to the black rosary around her neck, her most beloved gift from Shizuru.

After long hours of recollections of the past, Natsuki tucked the old woman into bed, covering her with a thick blanket. With the vampire gone, Ahn had lost the will to live. She entered her final days earlier than the doctor had predicted.

"The agents and I spread out to find Saeko, hoping that she'd survive the accident somehow. She was the strong one, you know… But she was only human, and she couldn't win all the time. I found her… I found her body lying in the sun. She looked peaceful as I recalled, so peaceful that I thought she was just sleeping…

But then the injuries on her body looked extremely severe, and I realized then that we had come too late. Then I saw Shizuru hiding further into the shade. She was scared of me when she saw me. I… I raised my gun up at her, screaming in my head that she was a murderer. I stared at her with all the hate I could muster. I wanted her to beg for her life. She had no way to escape. Not out in the sun like that. Not with Searrs agents around… But she didn't say a word. She just looked at me, sitting there, hugging her knees… The bite mark on Saeko's wrist was telling me to finish her. I could have shot her right there. I could have…"

"But you didn't," Natsuki said quietly.

Sitting on a chair with a cup of coffee in her hand, her mother's green, leather journal on the desk nearby, Natsuki tried so hard to stay calm, and not running away in frustration as she usually did.

"Because I trusted her. I trusted that she would never hurt my friend—that she was different. And I spent the next fifty years of my life proving myself right time and again… She was different."

Natsuki shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I… God…" she muttered. It was clear to her now that Shizuru deliberately let her believe that she was the murderer of her mother, so that Natsuki would not linger to help and escaped the First District unharmed. It seemed that the vampire had finally repaid Saeko's dues.

"I asked her if she killed my mother…" Natsuki said, reluctantly looking up at Ahn. Her heart was begging her to regret, but her head was telling her that she did the right thing to leave the vampire there. "She didn't answer… So I left her there. I let her die."

But Ahn offered no reaction to Natsuki's confession. The old woman just kept mumbling things inaudible to Natsuki's ears. Nothing could be done now. No one could undo the past. And Ahn wasn't going to delve into regret and anger anymore. She saw a brighter path ahead of her, hoping to join her love in a place far away from this chaotic world.

Pulling her collar closer, Natsuki got into her car and headed back to her apartment. On her ride home, she kept looking at the picture of her mother on the pocket watch, one of the belongings her father had kept from the day she died. Natsuki left Ahn that night, feeling far emptier than when she knew so little about her mother.


	9. C9: a wish to live

**CHAPTER 9: A Wish to Live**

The underwater echoes rang a familiar tune to her ears, begging and luring her to dwell in its illusory stupor. After what felt like a thousand years had passed, Shizuru at last broke from the numbness and opened her eyes. She found herself lying at the bottom of the flooded tunnel. The water was terribly cold, and only faint rays of light managed to shine down through layers of wreckages that mounted up so high she couldn't see the surface of the water. She stayed put for a moment, glancing around in the dark, as she tried to recall what happened.

She remembered standing on the platform, whilst the First District was collapsing. She stared down at the madly rippling water, mechanically holding her breath. For all the courage in the world, she wouldn't have jumped in until the ground she stood upon could no longer withstand the weight of the falling debris. She dove into the water and hid herself at the bottom. She took cover under a large block of concrete to avert sunlight and more deadly rubbles that were falling around her. She waited for the whole fiasco to end and, most importantly, for nightfall to come. Hours passed ever so slowly, and her concentration gradually lost its focus to the numbness. She slipped into unconsciousness, and it felt strangely serene under the water that her pain and hurts—her very existence—were veiled away from the rest of the world. She would have been lost there for another century if not for the scream that suddenly thundered in the back of her mind, disrupting her endless dream.

_Viola…!_

Shizuru closed her eyes for a few moments, and then opened them again. Thankfully, the scream was now replaced by the dull, underwater echoes. She began to move her fingers, slowly at first, to feel her muscles. She had no idea how long she had been in trance, but it was long enough to have stirred her hunger. Gently kicking her legs to push her body from under the concrete block, she swam out into the hollow space between the wreckages. Catching a glimpse of moonlight above, she ascended in a quiet, graceful swim of a mermaid. Rising past the tower of debris, she eventually reached the surface.

Her head emerged from the water so quietly that the water hardly rippled. Once she had climbed over the edge, she slumped down on all fours, wheezing. Her body was shaken. Her heart beat so fast in anticipation at the first flow of air in her lungs. The air filled every element of her being with the earthly bliss. One would have given anything for her ability to breathe underwater, but it felt like a curse to her. Her body had long evolved against her own wishes. She wasn't sure if heaven just would not take the likes of her, or it was simply her wish to live.

_Follow the light, and your life shall begin…_

The fortuneteller's words haunted her even in the abyss of darkness. But the life she had led was far from what she ever imagined. To walk in sunlight again was one exception that she hadn't mastered. Light seemed to evade her every chance it get, leaving her grasp empty and cold.

"Who's there! Freeze!"

On her knees, Shizuru slowly raised both hands up. She took her time to register the position of the attacker. He was approaching her from behind, holding a gun in both hands. The Searrs uniform she was wearing didn't particularly put her in a friendly position since she was certain that he was a werewolf. His roar was deep, and his footfalls were heavier than humans. Only good ear of an immortal could differentiate the sounds. Surprised that the werewolves were still around, she took a quick look around, noting the ruined, deserted site. It must have been quite some times since the fall of First District.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Turn around. Slowly." He ordered her, and then spoke into his walkie-talkie. "I've got a Searrs here. Female. Copy."

'_Hah! After three weeks, we finally get lucky! I'll be right over. Copy._'

"Turn around. Now," the werewolf repeated.

Shizuru turned to look over her shoulder, and she could see the stunned look in his dark eyes. She was absolutely not what he expected. From the way he froze, she could tell that he was an inexperienced pack member. At the opportune moment, she charged at him before he could pull the trigger. She pinned him to the ground, burying her fangs deep into his neck. His face paled by the seconds as he feebly gripped her shoulder and arm. His body started to shake as he struggled in vain before falling flat on the muddy ground.

Letting go off the prey, the vampire wiped the blood from her lips and stood up. He was a meal she desperately needed after weeks in the water, and it feared her that he wasn't enough to sustain her fierce appetite tonight. For what seemed like a lifetime ago, she was once forced into the water for days. Not knowing of her own strength, she miraculously survived at the bottom of the dark, cold sea. Only she came back to the land and fed upon hundreds to appease her hunger. Or was it anger she regretted to this day?

Shizuru tried to still her breathing. The thought of those days was most unwelcomed. She tried to focus on the werewolf's warm blood in her veins, catching bits and pieces of information concerning the lair. She couldn't help but sigh in relief that Natsuki had made it out safely. It appeared that the werewolves still kept the site on watch in hope to ambush Searrs agents for a possible lead to the headquarters. They believed that Haruka and Aoi were held captives.

_After so many years, they still don't know where Searrs is…_

Kuga Hideaki escaped the prior Searrs headquarters in Tomsk, causing havoc and destroying it in the process. Searrs then moved to a new location. Shizuru was surprised that Saeko was a loyal agent until the end, refusing to tell her husband where the new headquarters was. But Shizuru learned of the location from the time she drank from Saeko's blood. Apparently, she was a good secret keeper, and she was never interested in going against Searrs. The organization had no knowledge of her existence, and the last thing she wanted was to be on the same list with Hideaki.

Shizuru carefully turned around and looked for a sign of another pack member. He should be here soon, but she was too worried for Ahn that she decided not to wait for her meal to show up. She looked up to the dark sky and spread her regal, black wings. She watched the countless stars above as she smelled the earth, cherishing the touch of cool wind against her skin. Indeed, it felt good to be alive.

* * *

"They said it's a very dangerous thing to wish to die."

In a white sweater and a pair of black jeans, Natsuki looked up from her third cup of coffee for tonight. Her raven, silky hair hang around her shoulders and down to the middle of her back, framed her slim stature in the most fragile way. She mustered a smile for Youko, the woman behind the counter. Considering the tension in the lair these days, Youko had become the only friend she felt at ease to be around. Cherishing the little privacy she had, she ordered her guards to position just outside the twenty-four-hour diner.

"It's quite the opposite in my world, Youko. The longer you live, the more you'll lose," Natsuki said, finishing her coffee in one big gulp. Her black, leather backpack was laid to the side, leaning up against the wall. She had some books with her, but wasn't in the mood to 'read' tonight. In fact, she hadn't had the energy to research since she survived the First District. There were always distractions, and they all went by the same name: Shizuru.

"You know, if you keep drinking my coffee at this rate, I'll be rich by morning."

Natsuki chortled at her friend's attempt to lighten her up. "I'll have another one. The fourth cup would actually keep me awake."

Carrying the hot pot, Youko moved around the counter and came to sit down on the crimson, leather couch opposite to Natsuki. She poured some more coffee for her friend and grinned. "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite customer?"

"Youko, I'm here because I have nowhere else to go. I'm miserable. You're happy that I feel miserable? Two, please." Natsuki nodded in a grateful gesture when Youko plopped two white cubes into her cup.

Natsuki sipped her drink, and kept her gaze down at the wooden table. She didn't have to look up to know that Youko was scrutinizing her behind that friendly smile. For thirty years, the woman had become her only confidant on the outside world, a sister without blood obligations, and her last resort for a quiet, little chat every human being was entitled to.

"You have to let it go. You said so yourself that no one could have survived the disaster." Youko leaned over the table a little closer to Natsuki. "Especially that she was a vampire. She had no way of getting out of there at dawn. Please don't do this to yourself."

Natsuki involuntarily faked a puzzled look. "Do what? I'm not worried if she's dead or alive."

"You're blaming yourself over her death. That's what you're doing. Stop it," Youko hissed.

"Every vampire's death is a revenge for my kind."

"Are you kidding me? Your father shot her." Youko poured a cup of coffee for herself.

Natsuki looked away, grumbling to herself.

Youko smiled as she eyed her friend. "What's your plan now that you knew who really killed your mother?"

"Kansaki Reito. He was also the one who attacked me in the woods. I can't believe it. I was _that_ close to him. From what I heard from Ahn, Shizuru and Reito were friends for centuries."

Youko shuddered. "Wow. They must have a lot in common—"

"Not so," Natsuki said, and then paused. Her reply came sooner than she would have liked. "I meant that Shizuru was a rogue. She had nothing to do with Uriah. No, she wasn't like him."

For some strange reasons, Natsuki felt a hollow in her chest having to talk about Shizuru as a past. It was inconceivable for her to befriend a vampire, and it felt even more absurd now that she couldn't stop thinking about Shizuru. Natsuki knew that she was never the one to handle guilt well.

"Well, then. Are you going to tell your father about it?" Youko sipped her coffee.

"Yeah—I… I don't know. He already has his hand full just to keep our lair safe. I just don't want him to set off for another vengeance. I guess I'll handle it myself."

Sinking further into the couch, Natsuki pulled her legs up and hugged her knees. She rested her head against the wooden panel behind her and peeked out the large window to the streets outside. Things seemed normal on this side of the world, where couples walked about, enjoying their nighttime activities. Back at the lair, things had gone depressing and awry. After the pack's merciful verdict, Yuuichi was sentenced to a hundred years in prison. Now the werewolves knew how paranoid the vampires were when they were betrayed by their own kind. Although Yuuichi's case was not completely the same as Mai's, the pack members were on high alert even in their own lair. On good news, the First District was destroyed. But it only meant that Searrs had successfully introduced the immortals back to the hunting game once again. Natsuki knew that she better be prepared for what was to come.

* * *

After a short walk through the thick woods, the sight of the monastery finally emerged on top of the small hill just a few hundred meters ahead. The weight of the soaked uniform felt heavier by the minute, and the energy from the young werewolf's blood had faded fast. Fierce hunger was looming at the horizon like an inevitable wave of tsunami, but Shizuru needed to get back home before dawn. A good sleep on a dry bed would at least soothe her from the fatigue.

She approached the front door and briefly looked over her shoulders before entering her home. The house was awfully quiet that her good ears failed to grasp even a sound of breathing. Carefully, she walked up the wooden stairs and pushed open the door to Ahn's bedroom. It was dark. The bed was empty, and the sheet looked tidy without any sign of it being laid upon.

Shizuru felt a crush in her chest. Her feet involuntarily took the steps forwards until she came to stand next to the bed. She just stared down at the cold sheet, refusing to believe what had happened in her absence. Three weeks proved to be too long for Ahn to wait to say goodbye. Even though the vampire had anticipated the inevitability for years now, she still felt unready to face solitary again.

The morning light began to shine through the gap between the curtains, and the warmth only made her body feel weaker. Shizuru eventually lied down. The pillow was as soft as she remembered, and the smell of the old woman's perfume still lingered. She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the pillow closer. Her shoulders began to tremble, and tears were welling up her eyes. However, just when she was about to fall into slumber, her groggy mind suddenly detected a faint sound of footsteps coming from downstairs.

_Six… No, eight of them…_

Her home had been exposed, and the intruders downstairs only waited for the sun to come up to attack. Shizuru got up from the bed, though wobbly. Her gaze never left the slightly opened door.

"We know you're in there, so don't try to do anything stupid." A rough voice came from the hallway before the intruder's hand slipped in sight, pushing the door wide open with the gun in his hand.

A squad of werewolves entered the room, all equipped with weapons. The large, tall, blond man led his men in, holding a handgun up to the side of his head. He sported a nasty scar on the left side of his thick neck, and had a two-week worth of beard, not to mention that he smelled rather unpleasant. Chewing his gum, he paced around the room, his arrogant gaze inspecting Shizuru.

He scoffed. "Huh. I knew it. What's with all the basement and shit. That old human lady was fucking weird. By the way, you missed her funeral just a few days ago."

From what Shizuru gathered, he must be the one on the walkie-talkie with the young werewolf she fed from hours ago. His voice was gruff and his tone evidently harbored anger. But she doubted that the werewolves were fast enough to track her down from the site. They must have kept this house under surveillance for some times now, and it was possible only if Natsuki lent them the information. Had the dark-haired werewolf sent a death invitation to her door?

_Most likely._

Shizuru wasn't sure how to feel about Natsuki's action, though it wasn't entirely unexpected. But she knew one thing for certain that it was going to get ugly.

"Pack her," he said, gesturing for his men to approach the vampire.

Shizuru sat still like an obedient child. There wasn't much for her to do at the moment. These thugs could not be advised or bargained with. They only loved to end things in bloodshed, and she knew better that she was holding a losing card here. She let a werewolf pull her hands to her back and handcuffed her. Then another pack member took out a thick, black sack. They were fully prepared, and Shizuru could only curse in her head for ever bringing Natsuki here.

"You don't have to do this. I already know where your lair is," Shizuru deadpanned.

At the vampire's bitter smirk, the squad leader snatched the sack from his subordinate's hand and strode towards Shizuru. He punched her in the stomach, driving her to her knees and then putting the sack over her head.

"Keep your mouth shut, or I'll work you up so badly you wish you'd never been born." He then dragged the vampire out of the room and threw her down the stairs. "Go! Go! Get the van here now!"

Once Shizuru was led into the open, the warmth from the sun felt like scorching fire on her skin. She began to resist, trying to lose the harsh grips. Each step forwards was agonizing. Every second longer in the sun was unbearable. In panic, she found herself screaming, blindly thrashing to get back inside, or anywhere that would ease the pain. Ironically, she had much to thank the squad leader for striking her head hard enough to knock her out cold. When darkness was all she saw and felt, sunlight seemed far from her worries.

* * *

Busy behind the counter, Natsuki spent the early morning hour helping Youko clean the bar area. The diner was one waitress short on last night's shift. Only Lord knew why Youko still hired Sugiura Midori, a certain, young, red-haired, alcoholic waitress, who missed almost one third of her shifts.

Youko came through the backdoor, having just taken out the trash, and smiled at the dark-haired woman. "Thank you so much, Natsuki-chan. Like I said, you're my favorite customer," she teased, earning a pout from the werewolf.

"Why are you still hiring that girl? She's so irresponsible. With how the economy is these days, I bet tons of girls out there are begging to work in your diner," Natsuki said, washing the rag by the sink. She only looked up again at Youko's abrupt silence, and it struck her a little strange to see her friend's gaze drifting away.

Eventually noticing Natsuki's stare, Youko cleared her throat. "I think I owe her one."

"Uh-huh."

"Long story. I'll take it from here. Thank you." Youko quickly grabbed the rag from Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki let her friend take the rag, but continued to gawk at her. "She's an intern at the hospital, right? You met her there?"

"Long story."

"I saw her boyfriend come to pick her up every now and then. It must be hard for you—"

Out of the blue, Youko burst into a nervous laugh. "Excuse me. What is this? I've known you for thirty years, and you had to be the slowest person to pick up this kind of things. Now you're making an assumption on how _I_ feel?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that it's so obvious," Natsuki said, shrugging.

Youko turned to face Natsuki and put up a straight face. "What's obvious? Are you trying to get back at me?"

Natsuki's mouth popped into an O shape. "Getting back—whoa. Wait. What are you talking about?"

"You're trying to get back at me for implying that you had a feeling—" Youko's words trailed off when Natsuki's cell phone abruptly rang in her pocket.

Picking up the phone, Natsuki inwardly thanked for the interruption. Personally, she wasn't sure if she'd like what Youko might have implied. To her pleasant surprise, Chie was on the other line. Her former bodyguard was still on a break, and they hadn't had the chance to talk much since the First District episode.

"Morning, Chie. You're still an early bird," Natsuki said, grinning.

'Natsuki-san, where are you?'

Natsuki frowned at the sense of urgency in Chie's voice. She straightened up from the counter and discreetly edged away from Youko. "What is it?"

'I just saw them taking in a prisoner. I think it was that vampire we left in the tunnel. She's got the same uniform. It doesn't look good, Natsuki-san. I heard that she killed one of us at the site.'

Natsuki felt her head spinning. The light feeling in her chest to know that Shizuru was still alive was warring with the crushing feeling to know that her pack would kill the vampire. "Do whatever you can to stop them until I get there." With that, she shut her cell and grabbed her backpack from the table. "I gotta go!"

"Wha… What's going on, Natsuki…! Natsu…" Youko ran after the werewolf, but Natsuki was so fast that the black limo had already driven away by the time Youko came out into the street.

* * *

Shizuru only regained her consciousness again when she was thrown onto a hard floor. Her hands were still tied to her back. She tried to remain calm and stayed low. The air was too hot her liking and her skin sizzled. She didn't particularly want to imagine where she was at the moment.

A rough hand came over her head and pulled the sack off, exposing her eyes to strong UV light. She instantly squinted at the glowing blue bars that enveloped her like a birdcage. The cell was made especially for vampires, and it was large enough to contain approximately five to eight prisoners. Quickly, she flipped and lied face down to avoid the strong light from all around her. Her skin greatly paled in such a short time, while her chestnut tresses bled into the color of platinum blonde. Her crimson eyes began to lose their color to an almost transparent shade, and her sight started to blur to the point of blindness. She was sweating like mad and her fragile skin would have taken more damage if it were not for the thick, long-sleeve uniform she was wearing.

"Face up, you scumbag." The squad leader walked in and kicked Shizuru in the stomach.

At the force, the vampire rolled onto her back again, furiously coughing at the impact. She kept her eyes closed and tried not to move.

"Sir." Another werewolf greeted to the sound of quiet footsteps that had just entered the room.

"Sir."

"Good morning, sir!" the squad leader greeted. "Sir, we caught her at Lu's house. She—"

"I've been reported. Thank you, Kenta. You must be tired from the long trip and the mission. We wouldn't have succeeded without you. Now, you should get yourself some rest."

Recognizing the unruffled voice, Shizuru opened her eyes, but saw nothing but white light now. Frustrated, she felt her body begin to tremble uncontrollably. Fear crept in and threatened to devour her whole. The memory of the old days still haunted her even in this vaulted cell deep underground.

"Sir, but it is my responsibility. I came all the way from Detroit for this. I want to stay. I can do so much more. I'll get her to tell where Haruka—"

"I know you're deeply worried for your sister. But I'll see to it myself."

"But, sir—"

"You're dismissed, solider."

After a short moment of silence, Shizuru caught the furious footsteps heading off into distance, leaving this room quiet once again. The cold air of menace then erupted amidst the heat around her. Although she could not see, she could feel a long, hard stare upon her. Undoubtedly, Kuga Hideaki had recognized her now, and it was going to be as unpleasant as their last encounter.

Shizuru squinted, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on around her. His dark shadow emerged from the blinding pool of light above. Hideaki had knelt down beside her, glowering down at her.

"After all these years, you're still… alive…" Hideaki's tone was calm, but one could not ignore the rage lying within his voice. He looked left and right, examining his captive. He held no weapons, and he didn't need to. The UV light had significantly weakened the vampire. "Ah, you can't see in this light…" he muttered almost in a satisfying surprise. "Most vampires couldn't even hold themselves under this light. They literally went crazy, and then they burst into dust in a matter of days, or hours for some. You see now what you truly are: _dust_. Nothing more."

Hideaki bent lower now to whisper into her ears, and he was close enough for Shizuru to see. Hatred filled his gaze. His breaths exuded a murderous air. Forty-seven years had passed, and Hideaki seemed to have shredded off the innocence he once possessed—the purity Shizuru once saw in the lost and lonely man who risked everything to be with his wife.

"I've fought so many battles, and I've lost so many I loved to hunt down your kind. I can't believe this. For so many years, I tried to find you. But now you're right in front of me. So powerless. So helpless. God, I wish you could see your own demise with your own eyes. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Shizuru chuckled as she struggled to sit up. "How many did you kill? Will it ever satiate your rage? It's no longer about her, isn't it? Admit it. You kill because you can. You're no better than us. You're animal—"

With one strong hand, Hideaki gripped the vampire by the collar and pulled her off the floor. He swung her against the hot bars and roared in her face. "I'm going to kill you!"

Held a few feet above the floor, Shizuru blindly kicked her feet, grasping for air. The burns on her back were killing her. Mustering all her remaining strength, she kicked back at the bars and pushed her body off, plunging Hideaki to the floor with her.

"Sir! Sir!" A few guards hurried into the cell and caught Shizuru by her arms, dragging her off their master.

Hideaki sprung up to his feet and promptly struck the vampire down. Groaning, Shizuru lied flat on her stomach, her head pounding like mad.

"Quite… extraordinary, really…" Hideaki breathed. It must have caught him by surprise that she still had the strength to manage even a small resistance under the light. "You are strong… stronger than most vampires I've seen."

Shizuru remained quiet, staring blankly into the whiteness around her.

"You're still so calm. I see that you're one of a kind. Why did you betray Uriah, working for Searrs now?"

"I don't work for anybody."

"Don't you bullshit me!" Hideaki knelt down and snatched Shizuru's collar. "You're the same wicked liar as you were decades ago! You can't lie to me now. Who do you work for? Why did you kill Saeko! She did nothing to hurt you!"

Shizuru snarled, her fangs protruding. "She had it coming, and you knew it. Yet, you let her go on, chasing her foolish dreams. She died because of you."

"You bled her dry!"

"She was dying—"

"Liar!" Hideaki growled, raising his claws.

"Dad! No!"

Hideaki paused and turned at the voice. "Natsuki, what are you doing here?" He stood up, worries residing in his voice.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes at the hurried footsteps approaching. Natsuki had burst through the door, Chie closely behind. The dark-haired werewolf instantly came to her side, protectively putting her hands over her.

"Dad, don't do this. She's a friend," Natsuki said.

Shizuru slightly looked down, struck by Natsuki's shaken voice. She couldn't fathom why the werewolf even cared for her life. Natsuki was the reason she ended up in this prison in the first place.

"It's true, master. She helped Natsuki-san and me out of First District," Chie added.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Hideaki paced around the cell. The heat was already getting him, and he must have wondered how the vampire could withstand it still. "There's something you don't know about her. She's the one who murdered your mother."

"Ahn Lu told me everything, dad. Mom was already dying from the wounds from car accident. There was no chance. And now I know who attacked her that night on the road."

"Ahn…" Hideaki stopped for a long moment before he strode out of the cell. "See me in my office, Natsuki."

Shizuru caught Natsuki's deep sigh as Hideaki left the room. When things seemed to calm down, she began to feel uncomfortable at the scrutinizing stare from the woman behind her. Hating to appear vulnerable, she tried to move away from the warm hands. She detested the way she must have looked now herself, the sickly appearance like the time when she was a child.

But Natsuki readily pulled her back down, though gentler than she had anticipated. "I—I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know they were watching Ahn's house. I swear I didn't tell anyone about you. I went there to take care of Ahn during the past weeks. I had to see how she was doing," Natsuki explained. Her voice was small, and her tone carried a pang of guilt.

For some strange reasons, Shizuru became inept to react to Natsuki's unexpected tenderness. Although she was not her mother's killer, she was still a vampire Natsuki had always loathed.

"Ahn… What happened to her?"

"She passed peacefully. She wasn't in any pain. The doctor made sure of that."

Shizuru took in a deep breath and gulped back her tears. She could only nod in gratitude. "Thank you…"

Natsuki bent lower to whisper into her ear. "I'm going to get you out of here, so hang in there, all right?" Natsuki then got up and left the cell with Chie.

Breathing heavily, Shizuru shut her eyes, trying to regain her composure. She needed to save all the strength left within her to heal those back wounds. With her current condition, she could endure the artificial light for only a week at best.

* * *

Hideaki stared at the door as Natsuki quietly entered. So many things were storming his mind that he didn't quite know how to start. Ahn Lu was an acquaintance of his wife many years ago, and he never heard of her again until recently. He ordered his men to watch for any activities going about Ahn's home without Natsuki's knowledge, but in honesty he didn't expect the old woman to know so much about his wife's past. Ahn disappeared right after Saeko's death, presumably dead at the hand of Uriah vampires as well.

"Sit down," Hideaki said, gesturing for his daughter to take the leather chair on the other side of the large, oak desk. The room was dimmed, lit by only the table lamp. On the desk, a black laptop was put aside along with a stack of papers to make room for two cups of hot tea. Thick books filled the shelves on both sides of this stony, rectangular office.

Natsuki sat down and looked straight into his eyes. "I can explain—"

"What has gotten into you? I have never seen you getting soft on any vampire before. Don't tell me you believe everything Ahn Lu told you. She could have been lying to you."

"I thought about it, too," Natsuki said, taking a cup of tea from her father. "But… but Shizuru helped me and Chie. She could have let us die in there. We owe her."

Hideaki let out a sigh. He didn't like how his daughter was feeling indebted to a vampire. He didn't like it one bit.

"Not just once. She helped me from the ambush in the woods. Kansaki Reito tried to kidnap me, dad. He was also the one who killed mom."

At the information, Hideaki stared hard at his daughter. He couldn't believe that Natsuki had kept it secret from him until now.

Natsuki quickly looked down, sipping from her cup. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before. I… I didn't want you to worry too much. And I didn't want everyone to know that a… that a vampire saved me…"

"Your ego problem aside, what did Kansaki want from you?" Hideaki leaned forward, trying to detect if Natsuki was hiding anything else from him.

"Ahn warned me that Uriah wants to get rid of anyone who tries to find the origin. Apparently, I've become a threat to them even though I still don't know what it is."

"The legend was what got your mother killed, Natsuki. Leave it alone. We don't need the origin to fight them." Hideaki was exasperated, leaning back into the chair in frustration. He would do anything to protect his daughter, but she hadn't cooperated with him so far. And the fear of losing her was clouding his judgment, though he would never admit it.

"But they outnumbered us long ago—long before we were born. Uriah had an army of twenty thousand vampires centuries ago. UV bullets alone aren't going to stop them. We'd underestimated Uriah all along. And Shizuru is the only one who knows where the island is."

Hideaki took in a few deep breaths at the revelation. His pack was vastly outnumbered, not to mention that Searrs was now in the game again. "How did this vampire _Shizuru_ know so much about Uriah if she wasn't one of them?"

The young werewolf looked down, having sensed the sarcasm in his voice. "She… She was raised on the island. But that's all Ahn knew." She then looked up at her father with determined gaze. "I'm sure that she isn't a Uriah. She knows Kansaki, but she isn't one of them."

"A rogue vampire…" Hideaki muttered to himself, and then smiled. "How intriguing."

Natsuki eagerly stood up, her face beaming. "Will you let her go?"

"That's out of question—"

"She'll die if you keep her in that cell."

"I've had enough on my mind for today, Natsuki. You're free to go."

"But, dad—"

"Dismissed, solider," Hideaki said with finality. And his daughter knew that there wasn't any good in lingering on. With her head down, Natsuki quietly left the office. She'd come back and nag him again, but he just needed some alone times to reflect his next move. He had to be extra careful to deal with the rogue vampire, especially when Natsuki was in the picture.

Sighing, he straightened up in his chair and took a sip from his cup. Grabbing the laptop, he spotted a black envelope underneath the stack of papers. The item must have been there for some times now. He pulled the envelope out and studied it. The envelope was rather heavy to hold only a paper, and there was no information on the sender or addressee box. It came from an insider.

With caution, he opened the envelope and found an old, metal pin inside. The emblem of amber moon was emblazoned on the pin, and he knew just what it meant. Gasping, he literally shot up to his feet, dropping the pin onto the desk. It seemed that he wasn't the only one with a forgotten past, and now it had caught up to him.


	10. C10: i was once a slave

**CHAPTER 10: I Was Once a Slave**

Two hours before sunset. Thick, gray clouds began to cover the whole sky, and soon rain started to pour. Each drop upon the mud sounded as heavy as a stranger's footfall approaching his doorstep. Deep underground in his office, Hideaki watched the rainstorm from his computer monitor. The screen showed four panels at a time, each telling of the activities inside and around the lair. A glass of wine in one hand, he switched back and forth among various CCTV cameras. His gaze was fixed upon the screen, but his mind was somewhere else. It drifted back one hundred and fifty years ago to that cold night when he had stood by the thick, wooden backdoor of a cheap motel in Moscow, soaked in heavy rain. Five days prior, he had just escaped from Searrs headquarter in Tomsk. His life then had taken a different path, which he had intended never to look back.

The old, metal pin sat idly in front of the monitor, and even though he tried not to look at it, it was always present at the corner of his eyes, always in his mind. He shuddered as his mind raced to find what _they_ would want with him now. The presence of the pin deeply disturbed him how they managed to find him and haunted him even in his own crypt.

His troubled mind was then interrupted by Natsuki showing up on one of the panels on the monitor. After a long conversation during lunch with him, Natsuki left the lair in the afternoon with her bodyguards, and had just returned. Striding confidently through the lobby, she headed into the living room towards the hidden passage, careless of the whispers and baleful glares from some pack members in the hallway. Over the past few years, Hideaki admitted of his failures to persuade her to reconsider living at the lair again, but the three large suitcases in the bodyguards' hands looked hopeful to him. It had only been roughly 12 hours since the capture of the rogue vampire, but his daughter didn't hesitate.

His pensive gaze moved from the living room panel to the panel on the top left of the screen. Fujino Shizuru had naturally wakened up at the hour of twilight as a vampire was spiritually and bodily connected to the night. Their hunger usually struck the harshest at midnight. While most vampires followed such strict routines and diets, Shizuru struck him as being _somewhat_ different. Judging from her strength which, in most cases, came with age, the vampire might be the solution he had been searching for.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuru sat herself up, her long legs crossed. She was irritated by the handcuff, which allowed her arms very limited movements. But a small, subtle sigh was the only sign of displease she was going to display. She didn't want the guards to enjoy her torture too much since she already considered sitting behind the bars a disgrace.

To her pleasant surprise, the artificial UV light had slightly lost its power on her, though she would never get too comfortable with it. Her eyes now bore the dull crimson shade, and her sight had returned. Although her hair still bled in the lighter shade of blonde, she entertained herself with the thought of a temporary dye.

Glancing around the square, gray room, Shizuru noted four guards playing poker, smoking in the corner of the room. They seemed to be enjoying themselves with a bottle of whiskey and meaningless chats about which girl wolves they'd like to date. For the large part of their lives, werewolves remained their lifestyle pretty much the same as when they were humans, only their supernatural strength provided them with the inevitability to be more aggressive and violent. While werewolves remained in touch with their human nature, vampires usually surrendered their humanity to their thirst and hunger. It was probably the very reason Shizuru felt far less threatened to come close to werewolves than with one of her own kind.

The door burst open and revealed Natsuki in the doorway. She was in a white sweater and a pair of black leather pants. Her long, raven hair was pulled up into a bun, exposing her lustrous green eyes against her pale skin.

Involuntarily, Shizuru noted the fresh, wonderful smell from the woman. She had to ponder how the werewolves handled their life in a world clouded with endless scents almost at all times. The allure and apprehension it brought was frustrating enough for a vampire like her.

The guards popped up from their seats so quickly they almost toppled the chairs and saluted her. In turn, Natsuki looked down at the liquor bottle and littered cigarette butts, and then gave them a glare.

"Leave us." Natsuki's tone unmistakably implied the urgency of her serious business here. The guards quickly nodded and left the room. Only one of them hurried back in to collect the cards and the whiskey, madly bowing to Natsuki in apology.

When the door was closed, Natsuki rolled her eyes and shook her head at the guards' inept discipline. "I can't believe these guys."

Shizuru couldn't help but chortle. "Have you come to save me? It's about time."

"Save you? 'Curse you' is more like it. Do you know how much trouble you're causing me? The whole pack is thinking that I'm taking a vampire's side." Natsuki walked to the bars and knelt down to get a closer look at Shizuru. "Whoa, your eyes! You—you can see now?" Relief evidently settled in her eyes.

"I'm beginning to think that these bars can't hold me forever. Better let your daddy know, so that he'd put me somewhere with a sunroof." Shizuru shifted in her pose, trying to lose the discomfort around her wrists.

Hugging her knees, Natsuki studied the captive with a curious look. "With all those drunken bastards here, you could probably break out of this cell yourself."

"It wouldn't be so much fun, would it? I'd like to see a werewolf breaking me out instead," Shizuru lied with a smile. She had regained her sight, but she was in no condition to flee on her own with so little blood she had taken after the three-week slumber in the flooded tunnel.

"Baka," Natsuki grumbled, briefly looking away.

"Any refreshment for me? A few rats, perhaps? That's the least you could do for a prisoner."

"Too bad. I wasn't allowed to bring any foods, drinks or weapons in here."

"No food. No escape plan. I'm truly disappointed." Shizuru faked a frown.

"If you think I'd force your way out of here, you're wrong. I'll never turn against my own kind. I'll be diplomatic for once since it's a vampire's life on the line. As you can see, I'm not in a hurry," Natsuki stated, perking her chin up.

Shizuru nodded. "That's very encouraging to hear."

"Now, turn around. Let me see your back."

Shizuru momentarily stopped. "I'm quite all right." The nasty wounds on her back hadn't healed, although her mind had tried to tune out the searing pain.

"Yeah, right." Natsuki got up and walked around the cell to take a look on the wounds.

"I'm fine, really. Natsuki, you don't have to… No, stop…" But Natsuki didn't seem to listen. Shizuru shot up to her feet and fiercely turned to face her. "_Stop_." Her voice came out gentle, and her tone was even as practiced.

Natsuki halted at once. "What was that…? The skin—your skin was…"

Shizuru stared straight into the green eyes, capturing Natsuki body and mind. Her lips eventually parted, and she whispered, "You didn't see anything."

The two stood face to face for a long moment before Natsuki slowly turned and walked back to her previous spot. She sat down on her heels and tiredly rubbed her face, her shoulders trembling.

Shizuru then sat down and crossed her legs as she did before, her gaze fixing upon Natsuki. "Are you all right, Natsuki?" She found it strange that she was, indeed, sincere in her question, and not just striking up a trivial conversation to _bring_ Natsuki back.

"Where… Where was I…? Oh, yeah, I had to move back here now, because, frankly, other than Chie and I, the rest of the pack want to see you dead. You see now all the troubles you're causing me? Damn it. I hate being here."

"But this is your home." Shizuru kept her tone flat. She continued to watch the werewolf for further side effects.

Natsuki were rubbing her arms as if she was cold. Her empty, yet frustrated gaze drifted away and came to fix upon a dark spot on the stony ground. Natsuki's mind was now a temporary blend of various tastes, sounds and scents she didn't recognize their sources.

_I'm sorry, Natsuki. But it's for the best for both of us…_

It was one of the oldest powers practiced among vampires, in which Shizuru had always considered it a dark art. The feat required much mind power and precision from a vampire, or else the result could have gone awfully wrong. A grave example was how Reito mind murdered his former lover, Tokiha Mai. She believed that it wasn't his full intention to bodily harm her, but it was due to his failure to control his power. In various other cases, the victim's cerebral capability was completely damaged.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked again when Natsuki failed to respond. She must admit that Natsuki was among the hardest people she had ever cast the spell on. Being a natural born werewolf meant many things, Shizuru was certain of that.

"Yeah," Natsuki finally retorted, letting out a big sigh. Her gaze seemed to be clearer, her voice livelier. "Yeah, it should feel like home, but it doesn't. Aside from my father, they don't see me as one of them because I'm a natural born… Yeah, they might be right after all." She looked uncomfortable talking about it, but Shizuru was pleased that she did open up a little.

"You are special," Shizuru remarked.

Natsuki instantly looked away. "No. Far from it. I couldn't save Aoi and Suzushiro. I couldn't save Ahn."

Shizuru took a deep breath in and assured, "There was nothing you could do about it. It's important that you tried."

"Why didn't you turn Ahn? You could have… You could have a friend."

_A friend._

Shizuru looked up, struck by Natsuki's genuine sentiment. Having a companion was never one of her immediate needs. In fact, she feared it. She feared the attachment and regrets that were almost inevitable to follow. Her path had best to be alone. However, a slightly different approach now might be more fitting, considering her current situation.

"Have you ever turned someone?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki shook her head, anticipation and curiosity in her eyes. "Never. And my dad doesn't really fancy the idea either… Well… What's it like?"

Shizuru closed her eyes for a moment, biting her lips as she recalled the sensation she used to feel long ago. "It's an intense—crazy intense feeling when you connect with someone, when you take and then give life to them. Your blood boils. Your body aches with ecstasy. The sky is blue, and you walk on golden clouds. But it's fleeting… When the illusion is gone, your friends are no longer who you think they are. _You_ are not who you think you are." Shizuru put up a smile, but she doubted that it looked convincing. "Time is cruel, Natsuki. Time has left me with nothing—no one."

"But Ahn loved you. She would never betray you," Natsuki said almost in frustration.

Ahn was a feisty, aggressive combatant. She was a competent Searrs agent, but she was too kind that living a life as a vampire might break her. Such cases were not at all uncommon; Shizuru didn't want to be held responsible, facing hatred from her companion. To complicate the matter, Shizuru doubted if she'd be able to protect Ahn from the danger that was herself.

"We cannot know what the future holds. She shouldn't have been there from the start."

"And my mother?"

At the mention of Saeko, Shizuru just raised her brows in response, uncertain of where the conversation was heading.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. "Why did you befriend her when you didn't have to? Were you lonely?"

Shizuru laughed aloud. "Natsuki, you're as inquisitive as your mother was. You asked many questions this evening."

"Why is it so unbecoming for you to just admit that you were lonely?" Natsuki gestured at the glowing bars. "I'm in the position to inquire, and you must comply—"

"I was." Shizuru's extremely soft, mumbled admission went by like a flash of lightning, and she sealed it with a smile.

"What? Oh, come on," Natsuki griped. She then edged closer to the bars and gave the vampire an evil smirk. "I know you're hungry. I can get you something."

"In fact, I'm rather thirsty. Might I have a sip of your blood?"

Natsuki paused for a moment, clearly displeased. "You know what? I think you're gonna like it here. We're like a _big_, big family, Shizuru. You won't have to be lonely anymore."

"Brothers and sisters who want to fork my eyeballs out. I like your humor," Shizuru deadpanned.

"I see that you two are getting along well," a calm voice interrupted.

Natsuki spun around and stopped at the sight of her father by the doorway. "Dad."

Hideaki was properly dressed in a black polo shirt and a pair of light gray pants. He had entered with a glass of blood, which could easily pass as wine. Shizuru's eyes widened as her senses heightened.

"It's still warm." He approached the cell and stuck his hand through the hot bars.

Shizuru got on her knees and moved towards his offering hand. Her skin sizzled as she neared the bars, but she was willing to endure it as long as she had the blood. He tilted the glass a little, enabling her to drink from the glass. In one big gulp, she dried the glass and felt the skin on her back growing to replace the dead, scale-like skin around her wounds. She had to close her eyes for a moment to capture all the flourishing feelings roaming inside of her. She needed it. Badly. She needed it more than she would ever admit.

Shizuru opened her eyes again and stared up at Hideaki. "You wanted me to see him…"

Natsuki looked perplexed for a second before rushing to her father's side. "What is it, dad? Was it your blood? You—you gave her your blood?" she asked, frowning.

Hideaki had given Shizuru some specific information, and it'd take a powerful being to be able to bleed selected memories onto the drops. She didn't think any werewolf was able to manage the trick, and Hideaki was certainly hiding something.

Glowering down at the vampire, Hideaki tightened his grip on the fragile glass. "Do you know him?"

With the placid smile on her face, Shizuru sat on her heels, but did not move away from the hot bars. She was letting her captor know that she wasn't afraid of his threats—that she wasn't going to give it to him so easily.

Hideaki watched her with deep interest. He had noted her hint and clapped his hands. Two guards came rushing into the room.

"Open the cell," Hideaki ordered.

Natsuki's face beamed for a brief moment before she looked worried again. "Dad, what's going on here? What are you gonna do to her?"

"It's all right, Natsuki. I just thought that we'd go for a walk." Hideaki reassured at his daughter.

Shizuru shook her wrists when they were released from the handcuff, satisfaction written on her face. She walked out of the cell and came to stand in front of Hideaki. She smiled. "You shouldn't trust me."

"I don't trust you. I'm using you." He smiled back.

"Saeko would be pleased if she knew that you've learned from her."

"Hey, don't you dare mentioning my mother that way!" Natsuki walked up to face the vampire.

Shizuru didn't take it as an offense. In truth, she found it sweet that Natsuki had quickly acted defensive of her late mother. "Let's try to stay friendly, shall we? I had nothing against your mother. She did what she had to do, and I understood her more than you'd know."

Taking a step back, Natsuki only stared back at the vampire.

"Follow me." Hideaki turned to leave the room. Shizuru and Natsuki quietly followed him, but he turned around and said, "Go back to your room, Natsuki. Your presence wouldn't be required."

"Just you and her? No way! It's way too dangerous for you to—"

"I thought that she's a friend of yours?" Hideaki smiled knowingly.

"Uh—well—she's still a… a vampire. A—and you hardly know her, dad."

Chuckling, Shizuru stepped up and nudged the younger woman. "Oh, Natsuki, I'll make sure that your father comes back in one piece." It amused her that Natsuki's only response was a deep blush.

As soon as Shizuru walked out of the unit, she met with vindictive glares from the guards, but she tried not to let the sentiment affect her. To her growing paranoia, Hideaki ordered the guards to leave them for a private business, in which the men looked anxious but obeyed nonetheless.

As they trekked along the extensive, narrow corridor that was lit by torches on the stony wall, her vision improved in the dark, catching the fumes and trails of dust Hideaki's leather shoes kicked off the ground. Over his shoulder, she could see a flight of stairs at the end of the passageway, and she had to wonder how deep she had been detained underground.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natsuki rushed out into the corridor and saw her father and Shizuru taking the staircase to the upper level. Something really odd struck her as they would need to take a different direction to get to the central hall.

Wasting no time, she hurried towards the opposite end of the corridor. She entered the rusty elevator and pulled the doors closed. The elevator brought her three levels up to the residential floor, and there she met with several pack members who had gathered around in the hallway. They stopped all their activities at once. They were as stunned to see her as she was inwardly intimidated by their blatant stares. Many had not heard of her return. She practically sprinted towards her bedroom, which had been kept tidy and clean even after years of her absence. Her father was too joyous to utter a single word when she told him that she was moving back in today.

The moment she entered her room, she promptly kicked the door shut and locked it. Right by the door stood a two-foot-tall, wooden cupboard, a set of teacups and a teapot on a tray on top of it. The low-ceiling, sandstone-wall room accommodated a worn, leather couch, a flat-screen TV, bookshelves that were filled with books, computer peripherals, DVDs, an old pair of headphones, and some yellowing scribbled notes she left there to rot a few years ago. The creamy curtains in the middle of the room separated the other side of the room for a more relaxing space. The area offered a wardrobe, a writing desk and a chair next to her bed.

Natsuki took a quick look around her room and she only realized now how she had missed it—how she often thought of those nights she spent reading or watching movies with her father and Yuuichi by the couch. Indeed, it was her _home_.

But she quickly brushed the thought away and resumed the task at hand. Her gaze scanned for the three bags the bodyguards had brought in. They were put on the floor near the footboard. She took her laptop out of one of the bags and turned it on. Yamada, one of her connections for underground information and alternative technologies, had provided her with a valuable device that enabled her to transmit nearby signals into her own computer. Simply plugging in the device, she could watch the surveillance channels from her father's office.

Sitting on the couch, Natsuki had her laptop comfortably on her lap. All cameras were ready at her disposal. She switched the channels until she found Shizuru and her father walking along the corridor.

_Oii, Yamada, you're the best!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hideaki led the way to the upper level, and Shizuru followed, though not too closely. His footsteps were heavy and almost reluctant, unlike his projected calm manners and cool voice. He must be having second thought on whatever he was going to let her on. Briefly, Shizuru turned to look over her shoulder to the narrow path she had just come from, and wondered what on earth had made Hideaki to hide so deep underground as if he were a vampire himself. The place looked cold and lifeless. The air was heavy and humid, and the atmosphere bore the weight of solitude. No wonder Natsuki disliked living in her father's spooky crypt.

Eventually, they reached the upper level that led to another long corridor lit by red fluorescent floor lamps. Shizuru sniffed a little and glanced around for any sign of threats. He showed her a steel door at the end of the walkway, and somehow she didn't particularly like to guess what lied behind it.

They entered. What Shizuru found was a large, circular space which fitted to be a command center for an underground organization. Stacks of documents and boxes filled the office cubicles to her left. The busy desks and a dozen computers were left void of any occupants.

Shizuru glanced up and around, noting surveillance cameras affixed to the ceiling. She had noticed the cameras in her jail room and along the passageways as well. It seemed that Hideaki had created his army slowly and cautiously to match Searrs.

They walked further into the room. Hideaki unlocked another door with his pin code and led her through. The adjacent room was equal in size, if not bigger, but it was definitely much colder. The ceiling was approximately 30 meters higher than the control center. Scientific supplies and equipment filled the long shelves and carts in the left corner of the room. Four, large refrigerators stood to her right. Several steel tables, which looked similar to dissection tables, stood in the middle of the room. Each table offered a headrest, a set for arm and leg locks. They were empty and clean, but Shizuru could sense the spirit of anger and pain lingering in the air by just looking at them.

"Brave men and women had perished on these tables, but they never lost their courage," Hideaki said as he walked past the row of tables.

Instinctively, Shizuru turned around and looked up to see a group of seven men and women in white lab coats behind the glass window of what seemed to be a small waiting room upstairs. They all were staring down at her, stoic in their post. Fear hid deep in their eyes, but she could feel it. They probably had been notified earlier of her visit, and had then left their workstations and locked themselves up in the room.

"You were a brilliant scientist. It's funny that you're now trying to build an army. You do better with dead people on the tables," Shizuru commented in her casual, melodic voice, winking up at the group of ashen-faced scientists above.

Hideaki only smiled at her attempt to demean his achievement. He walked further in, and she quietly followed. They came to stop at three water tanks, each containing a human, waiting for them to resuscitate as immortals.

Shizuru watched them with great interest. The humans seemed to be in a blissful sleep even though their bodies were pierced and connected with several tubes that would almost certainly choke them when they wakened. She had a mischievous smile on her face.

"What's so amusing?" Hideaki asked, sincerely curious as he studied her.

"It's quite sad. They have no idea what's waiting for them."

Hideaki raised his brows. "You don't hold a very high opinion of the immortals, do you? I can see that the sentiment is quite common among older vampires."

Shizuru took note of the hint in his remark, but continued to inspect the pale bodies inside the tanks. A rather low percentage of humans had successful operations. Many of them must have died during the process. In the modern era, Werewolves were a product of science. Like factory goods, some were bound to be defected. "Why are you showing me this?" she finally asked.

The hum of water pumping into the tanks was loud enough to keep their conversation private. Hideaki walked around the tank and stared at her through the glass.

"You're strong, Fujino."

At the use of her last name, Shizuru looked up at him, and their gazes locked in a cold, silent duel.

"Natsuki and I had a long talk over lunch today. She told me a lot of things, and she also mentioned _stories_ Ahn told her. She seemed to be fascinated by you… as I am…" Hideaki had a smile on his face, but she somehow sensed the brutality behind it.

His doubt over Ahn's intention and sincerity was enough of a reason to make Shizuru want to attack him. But she suppressed all her anger like a weight of stone over a feather. Her eyes watched his every movement. If she were to strike a prey in her disadvantage, she knew not to rush. She'd wait for a perfect moment for a perfect kill.

"Natsuki believes that Fujino Satoshi, the leader of the Kyoto coven was your maker. She also said that, for some unknown reasons, you sold them out to Uriah, leading them to a tragic massacre. I'd say that was cold-blooded. Why would you destroy your own nest when you clearly didn't benefit from it? You didn't go back to Uriah. You have no home of your own, and you certainly have no allies. This cannot be a way of an immortal. This cannot be what you had in mind unless…"

Shizuru stood still, glowering at him. She never treated kindly to the threats to expose her past, and it took every ounce of her conscience now not to act precipitately.

A triumphant smile on his face, Hideaki continued, "You're exceptionally strong, Fujino. I've realized that since we last met almost fifty years ago. Not many immortals would realize the full extent of your strength because they've never encountered the elders themselves… I'd like to think that Satoshi wasn't your maker. In fact, I'm willing to believe that you're much older than he was. Did you kill him to bury the truth? Now that the whole coven is dead, no one would ever suspect—"

Suddenly, Hideaki found himself cut off by the cold hands around his neck, the force thrusting him against the glass of the tank. Shizuru had moved against him faster than his eyes could catch.

"Are you trying to provoke me?" She hissed in his face, tightening her grip.

"I… I was just trying to make a conversation…" Although his voice was even, his eyes flickered in uncertainty. He was taken off-guard by the frightening speed.

Shizuru eventually released him when six guards burst through the door and stormed into the experiment room. Hideaki adjusted his collar and then waved the guards away. He slightly turned and looked at her, careful to keep his distance from her.

"I see that you're much of a mystery. Let's talk about what you know instead of who you are then."

Breathing hard, Shizuru paced around the room, inwardly growling at the guards as they quietly left the room. Her heart was pounding fast. Her blood was boiling. Hideaki better left her past alone, or there would be no mercy. "What is it you want to know?"

"The symbol. Do you know anything of the symbol, or anyone concerning it?"

At the mention of the fragment of Hideaki's memory, Shizuru looked over her shoulders to make certain that they were alone. What she saw from his blood earlier was his memories of a young-looking, brown-haired vampire and the old pin. In another brief flashback, Hideaki looked terrified as he threw the same pin into the dark, Moskva River, alone on the bridge. From the look of the surroundings and the furniture inside the old motel Hideaki stayed at that night, she gathered that the event happened right around the time when he escaped Searrs.

"'Amber Moon' was an ancient, royal symbol. It stood for a vow a slave made to his master—their bond to serve and trust each other. That vampire made you take the vow, did he not?" Shizuru sneered, mocking his past as he did hers. "You haven't killed me yet because you think that I might be old enough to know _him_."

There was a long moment of silence. "We… We used to work together. He was my partner… No, actually, my boss… He's the founder of Searrs."

"Searrs… Ara, that's something new…" Shizuru muttered in surprise. A vampire created an army of mortals to hunt down the immortals. But there were a million reasons in the world to despise one's own kind.

"He harbored deep hatred towards Uriah, and for many years, I believed in his noble intention to rid the world of the vile vampires… When I finally turned, he made me drink his blood, binding me as his slave. Our bond enabled him to sense my feelings and gauge my power. He soon began to take full control of me. In the end, what was left of our friendship was the fact that I was only an instrument of war to him. That was when I decided to fake my death and escaped as far as I could."

Seeing the worried look in his eyes, it must have taken a lot from a leader to show his fear. Shizuru fully understood a life of a fugitive, but decided to remain silent. There were things Hideaki didn't have to know—no one had to know or understand.

Hideaki had his arms across his chest, whilst he stared at the bodies floating in the tanks as if seeing himself 150 years ago. "He's a three-millennia-old vampire, the oldest I've ever encountered. The only way for him to take another slave is to release me with consent, or by my death."

Shizuru let out a subtle sigh. "I'm afraid you already have the answer for that. But why are you telling me all of this? I'm not a vampedia. I cannot know every vampire there is in the world."

"Your knowledge is one thing, Fujino, but what I truly need is your strength. You can fight me. You even stupefied Natsuki," he said flatly.

At his last words, Shizuru froze. Was it guilt? Or was it the alarming fact that Hideaki was willing to test her power to the extent that he let her experiment on his daughter?

"You once took Saeko's blood, and you should know where Searrs is. You'll find it, and rescue my people."

Shizuru offered him a politically corrected smile. "With all due respect, Kuga-san, I doubt the rescue mission is your priority. You want me to kill your master. So give me one good reason why I should stick my neck out for someone who had captured and tortured me. You wouldn't be able to contain me as soon as I set foot out of this place."

"My wife treasured you as a friend. She saved you that night. She trusted you… and now my daughter…" At his last word, he looked down almost in guilt.

"Trust is a foolish sentiment. We both are a fine reminder of that." Shizuru lightly scoffed.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Hideaki leaned closer and whispered into Shizuru's ear. "I saw the wounds on your back—"

"You know how the Kyoto coven ended up," Shizuru interrupted, her voice deadly cold. Her gaze flashed its blood-red glow, fierce and enraged. "I won't hesitate to repeat history if you don't keep your mouth shut."

Hideaki paused for a moment, realizing that her threat was real. He then smiled and fished out an object from his pocket. For a moment, Shizuru expected him to pull out a gun, but what he tossed at her was a brass, heavy, two-inch-long key.

"Make yourself at home, Fujino… I'll be watching you."


	11. C11: trouble

**A/N: **

This chapter will introduce a few terms I borrowed from Underworld series. For those who have never watched the movies, don't fret. Aside from the names, the plot of this story is totally unrelated to the movies :)

**Death Dealer = vampire**

**Lycan = werewolf**

That's it, folks. I have no beta. Feel free to spot out the mistakes you'll see below.

**CHAPTER 11: Trouble**

After six centuries of walking the earth, nothing could excite—surprise Yuuki Nao anymore. The red-haired, tiny vampire had trekked each and every rough path the world had to offer. She had never been one of the popular ones, and that included her human days as well. She carried her cocky attitude and tough exterior from her childhood years into the dark world, always remembering who she was and what she had become. She never had it easy, and she never made it easy for anyone.

For a crude being like she was, Nao could never understand a gentle vampire like Tokiha Mai, her maker and possibly her only friend. It puzzled her that they both had nothing in common that she sometimes wondered why Mai picked her from the start. Ultimately, their extreme differences were the reason Nao left Uriah for the outside world. They parted in good term, and she had always remained loyal to her maker.

When Nao learned what Kansaki Reito did to Mai, she secretly swore vengeance against him. Reito, who cheated his way up and survived the inside politics with his insincere flattery, was pardoned by the queen for his offense against Mai. He then had dared to ask the queen for Mai's hand in marriage. As unfair as everything else in the world, the bastard had it his way.

Her maker's downfall pained her more than anything she could ever imagine. Mai was born to a vampire father and then human mother, while Nao was raised as her lady-in-waiting. They became close confidants over the years, and there wasn't any trick or tale they hadn't shared with each other. But now Reito had taken it all away: her maker would not even recognize her now.

After centuries of breathing the earth, there was no more surprise or excitement, only shames and regrets to live with.

"Where am I? What am I supposed to do here…? Hey, I'm talking here…"

No response.

"Great," Nao grunted over her cup of fresh blood, her gaze scanning the quiet, lush dinning hall. She had asked all kinds of questions, but the human waiters in black suit continued to ignore her. Obviously, they were not permitted to converse with her.

It had been weeks since she woke up from the deep, agonizing slumber to find herself in a warm bed, confined in a square, little room. A big, human nurse, who looked to be about fifty years old, would bring in blood to feed her daily. From the heavy footsteps out in the hallway to the blatant Searrs logo, a yellow halo with a dagger in the middle, on the nurse's chest pocket, Nao knew exactly where she was.

_Searrs Headquarter._

What she didn't know was why they requested her to shed off her white blouse and dressed up in a leather bodysuit with a pair of knee-high black boots. The uniform was similar to what they wore in Uriah, but the logo on her left arm only made her feel ridiculous. She would never surrender to Searrs, and it'd be a grave mistake on their part to try to recruit her.

Sitting at one end of the long, wooden table, she looked up and only then noted a presence by the doorway. It was a young man, or rather, a young-looking vampire, standing still and looking her way. She was startled for failing to detect his presence earlier, but he simply smiled as if he had expected that look on her face. His slightly curly, short, brown hair and grayish-blue eyes oddly complimented his pale skin. He was clad in the same black, leather uniform, a modern costume that seemed to crash with his aristocratic air.

He proceeded to take the seat at the opposite end of the table. The space between them could easily escort twenty more participants on each side of the table. A waiter followed in and served him with a glass of wine. Upon leaving, he bowed before closing the heavy, steel doors. Searrs was everything modern and human, while clearly this vampire was anything but.

"Yuuki Nao of Uriah, I have heard so much about you and your heroic deeds. You cannot possibly imagine how pleasantly surprised I was when it was you they found in the crypt."

His easy voice went like a soft whirl of wind around her. However, the moment he took a sip of wine, Nao knew he wasn't one to waste time with. Only the elders, no younger than a thousand-year-old, could handle a consumption of anything other than blood. With time, they evolved. They _tasted_.

Nao stared at him hard. "Cut the crap. Who the hell are you? What do you want with me? Why this—this stupid uniform? What are you doing here with them humans?"

At her questions, he burst into giggles which sounded more terrifying than irritating. He put the glass down and licked his lower lip. "Kazuya is my Japanese name. As you can see, we live to have so many names that I can barely remember them all."

_Kazuya… Kazuya…?_

Her mind raced to find if she had ever heard of him before.

"I am the founder of Searrs," he said, smiling.

"What… You…" Nao stopped as the revelation gradually sank in. She then made a face in disgust. "You set up this shit gang and hunt down your own kind!? You're a sick animal!"

His smile never wavered. His gaze followed her as she shot up from the table in anger. "Time has changed. Learn well, Yuuki-san. Humans can be your best ally at times: they are smart _and_ greedy. You are certainly young, and history books written by your queen definitely did not tell you the whole truth."

"What truth? What are you talking about?" Nao breathed, her gaze fixing upon the elder.

Kazuya quietly stood up and walked over the open terrace, soft wind blowing his hair. The night view of the dark sea outside only reminded Nao that she was in no position to bicker. She had nowhere else to run, not to mention surviving out of this room with the elder in her way.

"Three thousand years ago, I was born Kornel Krawczyk. My homeland, Enosh, was once a prosperous, peaceful kingdom. But the king, my uncle, was weak. Our kingdom became deeply divided and impoverished during his reign. It wasn't long before the neighboring tribes invaded us and eventually swallowed us as one of their own."

Nao frowned at the information, not knowing if she should believe anything he said.

"Enosh does not exist anymore as Uriah is inaccessible to human. Back then, the island was just a part of our realm, standing a few miles off the west coast. It is now the only remaining pride of my lineage." Kazuya now turned to face her, his gaze steady. "When the crown prince was killed, your queen slaughtered my clan and drove us from our land. She doesn't stop. She never has… I survived the calamity and became the first Death Dealer of the Old World Coven."

_The Old World Coven…_

Nao paused at the notion. Her maker once mentioned an ancient faction divided from Uriah, but Mai, too, was too young to know what really happened then. For thousands of years, Uriah had cast the Old World Coven merely as a group of separatists—traitors, the like of the Kyoto Coven.

Without looking, Nao could feel his cold stare on her. She could sense his anger, the dangerously contagious kind. She couldn't deny that she understood where his hate came from. Ignorance and tenacity to the past and traditions came with the wealth of time to waste and life that was lived day to day without real purposes. It was one thing she despised about being an immortal: they'd lived long enough to see everything until they saw nothing no more.

"Thousands of years have passed… and you still seek vengeance…" she muttered almost to herself.

"When you lost everyone you loved in a barbaric carnage, you will understand that time will not make you forget. It only lets you live with the pain longer." His soft voice sounded like a plea, asking for her understanding.

Her fists clenched, Nao looked away in silent refusal. As hard as she had tried, she could never forget the face of the murderer of her human father no matter how much time had passed.

The incident happened when she was just a child. Nao grew up and began the search for the murderer who got away with his crime. After she was turned into a vampire, she became even more obsessive of the quest to revenge. It was many years later that she finally found him. The man had then grown old to be in his late seventies. Blood in her eyes, she wasn't going to let him go peacefully. She was going to make him suffer for as long as his frail body could take. But it was Mai who took his life instead. Tokiha Mai, a reluctant vampire, was willing to tarnish her own hands, so that Nao wouldn't have to live with hate forever.

Nao eventually looked up at Kazuya. She saw herself in him, standing there and dreaming of the enemy's blood on her hand. And she only felt grateful for what her maker did for her.

Kazuya smiled again before he continued, "What I am about to tell you, of course, was never recorded in anything you have ever read… Your queen was a slave, Yuuki-san. She was the beginning of the end of my kingdom. It started when the crown prince fell in love with her. After his death, she took everything from him and his bloodline. It was his crazy love that destroyed us."

There was a certain seriousness in his eyes as he approached her. Nao staggered in her post, unwillingly taking a step back.

"I am only asking for what is rightfully mine. As far as I know, Uriah has not been kind to you. You could join us and make things right again. You could become a Death Dealer."

"Dream on!" Nao spat.

Kazuya let out a small chuckle. "I can wait, Yuuki-san. I will not press you into making a decision today as I know that you will never forget what they had done to your maker."

"You don't talk about her, you hear me!?" Nao snarled in his face.

"It's a small world after all. Sooner or later we are bound to run into the people we would like to forget, or things we would like to pretend they never existed." Kazuya turned to grab his wine and raised the glass. "Here's to the past and the future. They are not so different to us, are they?"

Her whole body growing cold, Nao just stared at the elder as he sipped his drink. It seemed that the decision had already been made for her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuru found her tiny room a lot more comfortable than she previously thought. A bed, a desk and a chair were all she needed. Although it was much smaller than her room in Ahn's basement, it was far better than a jail unit with artificial UV light. What astonished her was a black bag she found on the bed when she first entered the room. It seemed that Natsuki had gone back to Ahn's house and gathered all Shizuru's belongings here. There were her clothes, the reading light from her desk, some books, and Ahn's black rosary.

In a black sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, Shizuru was lying on the bed, holding the rosary. It was a gift for Ahn's twenty-fourth birthday, a mere practical joke which Ahn had teased the vampire. Shizuru never expected the woman to keep it for so many years, and the memory now only saddened her. Ahn wasn't the first that had entered her life and left her with emptiness. It had happened many times before, and every time she thought she was immune to it, she was proven wrong. Every time she thought she wasn't human anymore, she was hurt again.

The loud chatters in the hallway brought Shizuru's attention to the thick, wooden door. A group of werewolves had just passed her room. Their presence reminded her of danger so near. There were those who respected Hideaki's decision, and then there were others whose hatred against the vampires was enough to raise flag. It wouldn't be long before Shizuru had to find a new home, if she ever made it out of here alive.

Things were not looking good for her. For the past few days, her only alliance was nowhere to be seen. Natsuki obviously had been avoiding her.

Amidst a thousand werewolves in the central hall, Hideaki had announced Shizuru's stay, much to reluctance from pack members. Shizuru had stood next to Hideaki, inwardly dreaded her escape plans that held zero chance to succeed. Although she could see doubt, terror, or even anger in her enemies' eyes, it was Natsuki's indifferent gaze that had struck her the most. As her father spoke, Natsuki had kept her distance, standing near a column many rows behind other residents instead of showing herself next to him. The usually vivid, green gaze had been heavy with thoughts. Shizuru had to admit that she hadn't really paid attention to the hisses and boos around her, being taken aback by Natsuki's unanticipated reaction.

Letting out a sigh, Shizuru brushed her bangs aside a little and got up from the bed. She edged to the desk and poured herself a cup of hot green tea, a drink she found effective in easing her mind. She knew she needed Natsuki's alliance, but the woman's lack of enthusiasm to collaborate wasn't the worst of her worries. She couldn't help but be bothered by the distant look from Natsuki. She never got frustrated over one's intention as long as they served her purpose, but she wasn't sure why she cared how Natsuki truly felt about having her here.

"Trouble…" Shizuru murmured to herself over the tea. Unexpectedly, Kuga Natsuki had become _her_ trouble without her welcoming it.

Her hands were a bit shaky though from the limited amount of blood she was allowed daily. The werewolves made sure that she would survive, but not to grow strong enough to fight them. But who on earth was smart enough to face off with two thousand werewolves on their own? Shizuru shook her head; the paranoia was unsound even for canine standard.

A knock came upon the door, and Shizuru stopped for a moment, trying to catch any sound in the hallway. It was quiet and calm. She put the cup down on the desk and slowly approached the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, Chie."

Shizuru gladly opened the door. Chie had been the only person who dropped by her room and brought her a glass of blood every day. "Thank you," she said, taking the tray from the werewolf.

Chie followed into the room, and Shizuru noted how quickly she closed the door, so that her peers wouldn't spot her befriending a vampire. It was perhaps already a difficult position to be Natsuki's personal guard. For an immortal, it was crucial to fit in—to belong, and it was why Shizuru comprehended how Natsuki felt for being a pariah in her own territory. Shizuru, too, was an exile herself.

Chie turned to her, seemingly relaxed a little more in their privacy. "How's everything so far? Natsuki-san has gotten you several books to kill time with. Have you found anything interesting?" She went through the pile of books on the desk. Some of them were Ahn's, but several others were Natsuki's own. The dark-haired werewolf had supplied Shizuru enough in her absence.

Shizuru kept her smile intact. It wasn't her intention to lock herself up in the room, but rather her attempt to stay away from hassle. This was, after all, the werewolves' lair, and it was practically a minefield for her out of this room.

"Would you mind telling me where Natsuki is? I'd like to have a word with her, please."

A slight pause from Chie confirmed Shizuru of her assumption. Turning around with a smile, Chie said, "Shizuru-san… there's something I need to warn you about."

Shizuru nodded, anticipating any news concerning Natsuki.

"We don't know why Master Hideaki decided to keep you here, but there's a lot of commotion and anger out there. They don't want you here, and they'll try to kill you every chance they get. Please don't make it harder for Natsuki-san. She's got a lot on her mind already to have to move back here because of you… Well, you see, she doesn't really get along with the rest of the pack. You've put her in a difficult position enough as it is."

Shizuru remained silent. Natsuki had surprisingly softened to her ever since her capture. It was probably best to be grateful to her and leave her alone.

"I—I don't mean for you to completely cut off all your communication with her, but just to minimize it your best. It's unsafe for her to be seen with you," Chie said, guilt written on her face.

"I understand. And I'm afraid for you as well." Shizuru stood up and walked to the door. "Please, I wouldn't want to keep you here for too long."

"Shi—Shizuru-san…"

The vampire offered a sincere smile. "I'm truly grateful for all your help, Chie-san."

Chie smiled back and said, "Very well. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night."

As soon as Chie left, Shizuru locked the door right away and returned to the bed. She should have been accustomed to isolation, but having spending decades with a human had done much psychological damage to her defense. At any rate, it was good enough that she was able to have a small chat with someone even for just a few minutes a day.

Shizuru immediately washed down the blood, refreshing herself, and then grabbed a book from the desk. She lied down, a grimace set on her face. Her body was crying for more, but she tried to keep her mind busy with the next adventure in her hand.

"Hmm, what have we got here? _Legend of the Vampire_. Is Natsuki trying to be funny?" She mused aloud and shook her head jadedly.

The royal blue, leather-bound book was half an inch thick, a size easily handled. Shizuru wasn't really interested in the content and only flipped through the yellow pages for any interesting illustrations. It could pass as a children's book if not for the gory drawings of dead bodies and murky landscapes.

"Ara… how clumsy of me…" Shizuru pouted when she accidentally tore a brittle page. However, she halted upon seeing an elaborate depiction of a creature on the said page.

With pointy, elf-like ears and dark, slimy skin, the creature stood twelve-feet tall to a muscular warrior of an ancient time. Its menacing, large, muscular wings spread high in assault. Eyes wide, its fiery gaze was fixed upon the human enemy, its talons upon his shoulder. The warrior had his sword drawn, his broken shield on the ground. Behind the two figures was the sun rising over the hill. Below the illustration, the author documented the warrior as Prince Darius of Enosh. It was said to be the last time anyone had witnessed the creature—the supposed origin of the vampire.

Terror in her eyes, Shizuru flipped the book to find the name of the author, but the cover only gave her an initial, 'M.M.'. Letting out a deep sigh, she closed her eyes for an instant, dropping the book to her lap. She had no idea how Natsuki got this book, or if she had read it. She was discouraged that millions of people could go by the initials that it'd be nearly impossible to identify the author.

Without second thought, Shizuru ripped the page off and tore it into pieces. Everything concerning the legend had cost countless lives, and she didn't entertain the idea of Natsuki ended up on the same unfortunate list as Saeko. Beneath her tough exterior, Natsuki was unquestionably far more fragile and innocent than her mother ever was. Being a natural born werewolf, the one and only, Natsuki had yet to apprehend how special she was—she had yet to foresee what hardship would be coerced upon her in the future.

As much as Shizuru wanted to go to Natsuki now, she refrained herself from the urge, sitting tight on the edge of the bed. Biting her lips, she stared down at the bits of paper in the trashcan near her feet.

_Natsuki…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hello…"

In the cold night wind, Hideaki stood by the handrail, gazing out at the dark sea before him. He was standing by the cliff, the very same spot where his wife was driven off to her death. In his black suit and a black hat, he was warmed with a beige coat and a white scarf around his neck. The cell phone in his hand, he listened to the cold voice on the other end of the line.

"Hideaki, is that you, my child?"

"What do you want?" Hideaki scowled at the way his master had just addressed him. It was just like the old time.

"It has been a hundred and fifty years since you betrayed me, but I have been nothing but merciful to you. Is this how you greet me?"

Hideaki could hear the snicker in Kazuya's voice, and resentment fumed up inside of him. "What do you want?" he repeated coldly.

Only a few surveillance cameras in the lair had actual records of the activities, and the spy must have taken precaution not to deliver the pin straight to his desk, where it would be carefully watched. The only way was the spy had put the black envelope on the mailer's desk, where all mails were gathered before being delivered to each resident in the lair. It was one of the rooms where the camera had no recordings. Hideaki inwardly cursed for the failure to secure his lair, harboring an infiltrator all this time.

"It is rather simple. I am a Death Dealer, and you are a Lycan, the first to be exact. You know what I want."

"I won't join you. I will never be your slave," Hideaki said, his voice stern.

Kazuya chortled. "Lycans are made to be slaves. You cannot run from me forever, Hideaki."

At Kazuya's words, Hideaki couldn't help but look over his shoulder in paranoia. For over a century, he had tried to stay as far away from Kazuya as possible, or else his master could easily take control of his mind and made him act against his will. If he were not a strong Lycan physically as well as mentally, he would never be able to break out of Kazuya's spell even for a moment. As long as they were far apart, his master would not be able to feel him. The vampires of the Old World Coven sought slaves to serve their purposes, a tradition which Uriah vampires seemed to abandon.

"I hope you like the pin. It reminds us of our good times, does it not?"

"I know where Searrs is. Don't you think that you're indestructible, Kazuya. I destroyed you once, and I will do it again," Hideaki bluffed. As long as he had Shizuru under his control, Searrs' location was within his reach.

"I do not take threats very well, as you can see. But I am kind, Hideaki. For old time's sake, I will release you."

Hideaki was astounded by the vampire's last words. "What—What?"

"We were friends. Partners. I have always liked you. I never wished to kill you… I will release you on one condition."

"You better not be greedy," Hideaki sneered, secretly dreading what he would have to hear.

"Hand the pin to your daughter. When she becomes my slave, I will release you."

Hideaki had to remind himself to breathe again when he finally gathered his wind and said, "Consider it your death wish."

With that, he shut his cell phone and threw it into the sea below. He couldn't help it; his hands were trembling now. It wasn't entirely unexpected from Kazuya since it was his true purpose in creating a generation of Lycans after all. Death Dealers sought the strongest slaves to ensure their strength and power.

Gritting his teeth in fury, Hideaki turned and strode back to his car. Knowing Kazuya, he had already considered a backup plan. Seated in the driver seat, he pulled out a tube-like, steel container from his coat pocket. He lifted it up and studied it with a heavy heart. This could be a disaster, and Natsuki might hate him forever.

_Fujino Shizuru…_

Hideaki always planned one step ahead, if anything should happen to him. He had taken Shizuru's blood while she was unconscious on the first day they captured her. Being a strong vampire of no consequential coven, Shizuru was the safest bet he had right now. He would make sure that Kazuya would not get Natsuki unless he killed her master first.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Shizuru looked up from the floor when a loud thud out in the hallway caught her attention. Then a series of laughter followed with the sound of booing. The noises continued to intensify, and Shizuru could guess a gathering right about her door. They wanted her attention. They wanted her to come out.

Her hands gripping the bed sheet, Shizuru contemplated whether she should respond. One thing for certain, the door wouldn't be able to hold back the werewolves if they were really determined not to leave her alone tonight. She couldn't exactly wait for Natsuki or Hideaki to intervene and save the day either. For the little dignity she had left, she thought it was better to face the consequence.

Slowly opening the door, Shizuru stepped into the dim hallway to find half a dozen werewolves gathering around, laughing at the crawling Chie. Eventually, they looked up at her, and everyone fell into silence.

"Are you all right, Chie-san?" Shizuru kept her tone steady. She took a step forwards as Chie unsteadily got up to her feet. Through those dark centuries, she had roamed the world as if fearless. But, in truth, the only reason that had kept her alive to this day was fear itself. Fear had driven her from place to place, fleeing enemies or taking lives that would save her own in return.

"You—you should go back to your room," Chie said, her voice slightly shaken.

Keeping her face calm, Shizuru felt her heart beating so fast, counting the seconds the werewolves would launch an attack on her.

A tall, dark-haired werewolf, who looked to be in his late twenties, grabbed Chie by the arm and shoved her around. "So it's true that you're a friend of this murderer. You do know that she killed one of us just a few days ago, don't you? You want to become a vampire now? Just say so. Come on."

The others soon joined him in the bullying act, thrusting and kicking Chie. They pushed her further and further towards the stairway at the end of the corridor.

The dark-haired werewolf briefly looked back and snickered at Shizuru. He then turned and followed his peers.

In the now quiet hallway, Shizuru stood still, watching them all disappear to the upper level. It was an invitation—a trap. Should she wait it out in her room, Chie would almost certainly survive the bullies. Everyone else in the lair was a better candidate than her to step in and save the woman.

For a moment, Shizuru forced herself to turn a blind eye, but the panic look in Chie's eyes stopped her from walking back to her room. However, a voice deep in the back of her mind kept telling her not to follow her impulse. The last thing she wanted was to repeat her crime against the Kyoto Coven. If she had started it again, she would have to track down and terminate them to the last one.

_But you do what you have to do…_

Her mind set, Shizuru looked up and took in a deep breath. She walked towards the end of the corridor, passing the opened door to the central hall, where several pack members were socializing around the stony tables. They all quieted down when they saw her, but made no move to stop her, apparently curious or simply assisting the plan.

Looking away from the inquisitive eyes, Shizuru walked up the spiraling staircase forty-meter to ground level. Chie had advised her never to leave the residential floor. But Chie herself was put in a dire situation because of her, and she just couldn't hide in her room like a coward.

Soon Shizuru found herself at the doorway of a large living room. It appeared that she had just emerged from a secret passageway behind the ten-feet-high painting of a foggy cliff. She must have been taken along this route the day she was kidnapped.

All of a sudden, her head snapped at the strident chatters and the sound of piano playing in a room nearby. She went around the crimson, leather couch and out of the room, following the awful music, which rang out like a group of drunken men at the instrument.

Across the hallway, the music room stood almost at the end of the corridor. Shizuru could see the dark-haired werewolf sitting at the piano stool with Chie, forcing her to play along with him. Another pack member whistled to signal him of Shizuru's arrival at the doorway, and they all turned around, gawking at her.

"Shi—Shizuru-san…" Chie looked horrified, or even disapproved of her presence. "This is nothing. Please go back to your room."

Grinning, the dark-haired werewolf stood up and thrust Chie away from the chair. "This should be interesting. Why don't you join us? After all, this is your new home. We should get acquainted. We're family now, right? Come on, play something for us. Play something nice."

"Henry-san, leave her be, or Master Hideaki will be very mad!" Chie tried to object, but the others only laughed at her.

'_Play something nice for me, would you?'_

Shizuru froze by the doorway as the words echoed in her head. Someone once spoke the kind words to her, filling her with warmth and welcome. Three hundred years ago, she was taken in and cared by the Kyoto vampires. Lived and blended in the Gion district, they disguised themselves as merchants, poets, geishas and prostitutes. The period was one of a few Shizuru remembered being trusted, the time which she had individuals whom she could consider as friends. Yet she betrayed them in the end and sent them all to death. She still recalled the old tune played by her shamisen, but it resonated like a hymn of death to her now.

Henry stalked across the room and grabbed the dazed Shizuru, practically throwing her at the piano. Shizuru was only brought back from her thought when she suddenly found herself kneeling on the floor, her arms clinging to the keyboard of the black, grand piano.

"I bet you're eager to please us, Fujino. Fujino, is it? You're one of the—the Kyoto vampires, right?" Henry sank down on the couch, crossing his long legs comfortably.

Shizuru climbed to her feet and sat down on the bench. Looking grim, she started playing Moonlight Sonata. Whilst her fingers moved flawlessly as if she had been rehearsing for this special night, her mind kept revolving around the melody from the Kyoto days.

"No, I'm not…" she muttered, knowing that her voice was muffled by the music she was playing.

"How did you survive the massacre? Didn't Uriah attack and burn your coven down at dawn? That was cruel." Henry spoke louder against the music, laughing hysterically with his friends. "What's this you're playing? Mozart?" he asked casually, brushing his nose in amusement.

"Beethoven," Shizuru replied uninterestedly.

"Natsuki-san loved Mozart. Every time I asked her, she always said, 'Mozart'. He was her mother's favorite," Henry said as he walked up behind the vampire.

Shizuru kept playing, her ears registering his every movement. She doubted that his intention to bring her up here was to tell her of Saeko's favorite composer. Even so, she was confident that she knew Saeko better than any werewolf standing in this room.

With a smile on his face, Henry leaned forwards and struck a few keys, interrupting her music. "Natsuki-san was one of us. Well… almost. It was until she was brainwashed by a bloodsucker like you. And now Master as well. What did you do to them? You killed a Lycan, but they spared your life. They let you live right here in our lair."

Uninterested in squabbling with him, Shizuru glanced out the window behind the piano. The sky was still dark. It was three o'clock in the morning, and she pondered of a good hiding place out in the forest. She once followed Reito here, and there were quite a few spots to evade sunlight by dawn. However, the werewolves would certainly be more knowledgeable of all the routes around here than her, and any rash escape plans would seem inconceivable.

"Hey, I'm talking to you—"

Her thought was interrupted by Henry's hand on her right shoulder. Her senses mechanically heightened, and her hand moved to grab his, breaking it and literally throwing him forwards, smashing his head into the piano. It was a rule she lived by for centuries: never allow a stranger's touch.

Shizuru shot up from the piano stool, struck by her own impetuous reaction. Her gaze briefly lingered over Henry's staggered body over the back of the piano, his legs hanging over the keyboard. The lid prop was broken, and the lid itself had fallen over him. She then looked up at the remaining werewolves in the room.

For a second, they all halted in their posts. No one uttered a word. Nobody offered Henry a hand, or delivered an attack at her. Only until Henry seemed to regain his composure a little, whimpering in agony, that his friends turned to the vampire and jumped at her, growling as their fangs jutting out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

With a cup of coffee in her gloved hand, Natsuki was seated in the backseat of the limo, her gaze drifting out the window to the dark woods along the graveled road. The tall trees stood, barring with the thick fog, lending soft, dull light in the night. The same, constant view of landscape had accompanied her for over an hour now, and she knew she was getting closer to home. However, her mind dreaded what was waiting for her.

It wasn't the silent protest, the leers and sneers she had received from other pack members upon her father's decision to take in Shizuru. As much as she had never got along with her peers, she came to agree with them for once. It was, indeed, absurd to shelter a vampire. It was dangerous as both races never shared a kind history together. Except for Yuuichi, the werewolves came from families that were murdered by vampires, and Shizuru's freedom, although limited, definitely disgraced Hideaki's integrity as the leader.

But it wasn't the most pressing argument of her concerns. The conversation between her father and Shizuru kept replaying in her head. Her worry over her father and his secret relation with Searrs only distressed her, reminding her how little she really knew about her parents. She only understood now why her father had built the lair so remote from the rest of the world, literally burying himself underground deeper than a vampire would. Yet, she left him for a better world out there out of her own brash need to be left alone.

_I'm still doing it…_

Natsuki felt a pang of guilt rising in her chest. Glancing at the chauffeur in the mirror, she quickly wiped a tear in her eye with the napkin she had just gotten from Youko's diner and carelessly stuffed it into the pocket of her black, leather coat.

Ever since her father's announcement in the central hall, she had done nothing but avoiding both him and Shizuru. She had always been the one with quick and decisive decision, her temperament almost volcanic. But it wasn't the case now. Her father's life was on the line, and she found her mind unable to construct a practical strategy.

Not to mention that the rogue vampire was not to be trusted, ever. Shizuru had dared to lie in the face of a death threat, deceiving the First District librarian about her Kyoto maker. The image of a lonely, miserable vampire in an abandoned warehouse her mother once knew was crunched up and shoved back into the dark. It was proven that Shizuru was willing to mass murder her own kind for her own benefit.

The lair eventually emerged at the high slope in the middle of nowhere, and the limo pulled over the driveway. Letting out a sigh, Natsuki opened the door and stepped out. Her pale skin took a sharp contrast with the gray, turtleneck sweater and the thick, black coat she was wearing. The muddy ground softened at the heels of her boots. She walked up the stairs with a disgruntled heart.

But the sight of two pack members running out through the front door stopped Natsuki in her track. The frightened look on their faces immediately set her defense on high alert. They halted a little when they saw her, and then glanced at each another.

"What's going on?" Natsuki asked.

"Na—Natsuki-san… Your—your friend…" One of the werewolves stuttered, his face pallid.

"Where's father?" Natsuki instantly pulled out a gun from her shoulder holster, moving cautiously into the lobby.

The two reluctantly followed her back in. "Master Hideaki hasn't come back yet, sir."

_Damn it. Where did he go at this time of night…?_

Natsuki walked further into the hallway. Bits and pieces of broken furniture littered around the floor along with some pools of blood further down the corridor. She raised her gun in an instant when she saw a wounded werewolf crawling weakly out of the music room. Her ears picked up an unfamiliar melody coming from the direction.

"P—please, be careful, Natsuki-san," the werewolf behind her whispered.

Taking a quick glance down at the wounded by the doorway, Natsuki moved to the opened door and involuntarily froze at the sight before her. Much of the furniture, the walls and windows were slimy with splattered, fresh blood, presumably from her injured kinsmen lying around the room. The whole room was practically torn down, shards of glass everywhere.

The music kept playing, intensified by the second. Shizuru was sitting on the piano stool, her back facing Natsuki. From the sound of uneven drums of fingers, Natsuki could tell that Shizuru had been hurt as well. But the vampire remained the only one in the room capable of doing anything so much other than breathing.

Natsuki bit her lip at the violence before her, moving to the side to check if Chie was still alive. It appeared that her personal guard had taken quite a few brutal wounds as well. Chie gagged as she tried to grip Natsuki's arm.

"Na… Natsuki-san…" Chie coughed up in blood, her body shaken.

Feeling the feeble hand on her arm, Natsuki snapped, raising her gun at the vampire, who had not responded to her presence.

"Why!?" Natsuki roared over the music.

The vampire didn't flinch. She kept delivering the tune in mad ecstasy as if she had missed it so that she would die for it.

"They didn't like my music," Shizuru said simply.

From the reflection in the mirror Natsuki could see her lips curving up slowly into a scornful smile.

For a brief moment, Shizuru took one hand off the keyboard and yanked Henry's unconscious body off the back of the piano almost in annoyance. Natsuki watched him fall flat to the floor, recognizing him as one of Kenta's men from Detroit. They were a team pretty much of their own accord, openly displaying their animosity towards the vampire and their stand against her father's decision.

But Natsuki wasn't going to let a vampire rampage her lair without paying for it. She steadied her aim and pulled the trigger.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Before her eyes could catch it in the act, Shizuru had dodged the bullets and closed in on her. The vampire slammed her against the wall, toppling the gun off her grasp. Natsuki quickly freed her other hand from Chie and grabbed Shizuru by the collar, tackling her down to the floor, shattering the tiles in the process.

Looming over her opponent, Natsuki had Shizuru's throat on a chokehold with her fist, pinning the vampire to the spot. She pulled out a switchblade from her ankle holster, but Shizuru was fast to seize her wrist, holding the sharp point at arm length.

Fighting to turn the blade, they both tried to drag the other, crashing into the walls and crumbled furniture. When the blade jerked and cut her right cheek, Natsuki jabbed her other hand at the deep laceration on Shizuru's shoulder, effectively causing the vampire to let go of the switchblade.

"Na—Natsuki-san…!" Chie tried to call out for her.

Natsuki bolted into the air and charged at the stumbling vampire. Shizuru made a slight turn to avoid the sharp blade, grabbed Natsuki's arm and twisted it. Trying to take control over the other, they collided into the door, tearing the adjacent walls down with them, tripped and rolled into the hallway.

While Shizuru still reeled from the impact, Natsuki was quicker to get up and climbed atop her. One hand gripping the vampire's neck, Natsuki sharply raised the switchblade up high.

"Natsuki-san! Please, stop!"

The urgency in Chie's voice finally registered in Natsuki's mind, stopping the point of her blade only an inch from the vampire's heart. Out of breath, Natsuki stared down at the struggling Shizuru for a moment before looking over her shoulder.

Chie had crawled towards her, a hand pressing the wound on her abdomen. "She… She didn't do this to me. They… They were going to—" But she was cut short by a hard kick in her face, knocking her out cold.

"Chie!" But Natsuki stopped at the sight of Kenta emerging from the living room. It appeared that he had been watching them all along.

For a moment in silence, their gazes were locked. The large, blond man was in his black garment, a gun in his hand. He glared down at her. "You put up quite a show. I was convinced for a second there that you were really going to kill that bloodsucker."

"You!" Natsuki barked at Kenta, but her attention was brought back to Shizuru at the slap on her hand.

Natsuki turned to see the vampire pushing her way out of her harsh grip. Coughing, Shizuru shakily pushed herself up from the floor, her gaze flickering between Kenta and her. Natsuki had to hold held her breath for a second when she caught a flash of fury in the crimson gaze. The look was nothing reminiscent of a human emotion, but of an awakened monster.

Biting her lips, Natsuki fiercely turned to Kenta. "What's going on? What did your men do? She wasn't supposed to leave the residential floor."

"She left on her own will, and look what she's done!" Kenta took an aggressive step towards Natsuki, prompting the vampire to step between them.

Natsuki was taken aback by Shizuru's gesture, confusion clouding her judgment. More werewolves gathered around the hallway, watching them as if waiting for some kind of retribution. As far as Natsuki knew, it was going to be easy on the vampire, and she wasn't sure why she should care.

"She harmed our people, yet you spared her. Are you a traitor!?" Kenta's rumble was loud enough for everyone to hear, and Natsuki could see the resentment rising in their eyes.

"I will _never_ turn my back on the lair. But I demand to know how it started," Natsuki said, trying to keep her voice sturdy. However, with Chie unconscious, there was no liable witness whom she could trust.

"Does it matter? If you will not kill her, I will challenge her for a duel," Kenta said.

Shizuru hissed at him. "Challenge accepted."

"No," Natsuki interrupted. She put herself in front of Shizuru and stared at Kenta in the eye. "I will take the challenge."

Shizuru frowned and quickly pressed in. "What are you—"

"I will take the challenge on one condition that you will let her go regardless of the outcome," Natsuki said. She believed that Kenta would accept her demand, not out of his honor, but his need to show his spirit. After what happened tonight, there was no chance that Shizuru would be able to continue to stay at the liar. Given his military training, Kenta was most positively a better shooter than the vampire was. Natsuki was now placing a bet on her life, trusting in her own skill and praying that she would live to see dawn again.

A triumphant smile crept onto Kenta's face. "Very well," he said, and pulled out two bullets from the pocket of his jacket. "Silver-nitrate. One for me… One for you."

When Natsuki snatched the bullet from Kenta's palm, the spectators cheered in madness. Kenta and the crowd of twenty then moved out of the building, yelling as they made their way down the driveway and heading into the woods. The werewolves didn't seem to know how serious the situation really was. They were a pack of wild animals, hungry for blood and violence. To Natsuki's dismay, they still had not learned to embrace the significance of their supernatural strength earned through sorrow and heartbreak.

Natsuki moved back to retrieve one of her twin guns from the floor. She took one look back at Chie and gestured for the remaining pack members to take care of her guard and the wounded. She then followed the mass out into the woods, Shizuru next to her.

"You don't have to do this, Natsuki. I see now that it's a trap. They want you, not me."

"I know…" Natsuki mumbled, briefly glancing at Shizuru. While the minor cut on her cheek had already healed, she noted that the vampire hadn't been able to heal herself with the inadequate amount of blood given to her. It was a cautious step thanked to her father, considering how dangerous Shizuru was during their fight.

As quick as her glance was, the vampire seemed to catch her gaze and instantly straightened up. It struck her how Shizuru was always on the edge, careful to keep her composed look at all times almost to the point of paranoia.

Brushing the thought away from her mind, Natsuki loaded the silver-nitrate bullet into her gun right away. One had to wonder why a werewolf would carry silver-nitrate instead of UV bullets. For one, Kenta didn't seem to care that those wounded in the music room were his men. He was visibly ecstatic when she accepted his challenge instead of Shizuru.

Natsuki abruptly halted in her track, and then turned to face the vampire. "What happened to Chie back there?"

Shizuru staggered at the sudden question before looking away almost in guilt. "She tried to help me when they attacked me… Why?"

Shrugging, Natsuki turned to follow the loud crowd down the hill, leaving enough distance to keep their conversation private. "Nothing. Just want to make sure that I'm not sticking my neck out for the wrong person."

Shizuru followed in a heavy gait. "I'm flattered. You actually think I'm a person."

"I don't know. You tell me," Natsuki retorted sharply.

Shizuru must have noticed her curt tone; she slowed down, almost losing Natsuki's pace. "Have I offended you in any way?"

However, Shizuru's soft voice irritated Natsuki to no end. She spun around and scowled at the innocent-looking face. "I heard everything, what you and my father talked about in the lab. I heard you threatened him."

For a moment, Shizuru paused at the revelation. "He was out of line," she eventually said.

"_He_ was out of line?" Natsuki rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You stupefied me. You controlled my mind! How dared you get into my head like that? I thought we were becoming friends!"

Shizuru didn't show as much as a blank look on her face as she said, "I simply did what I had—"

"Enough of the I-do-what-I-have-to-do shit list! I've had enough of it! You. You and my mother, I've had enough of your indulgences! She died because she had to, wasn't that right!? Leave now and never come back. I won't be doing this for you for the second time. Mark my word."

Natsuki breathed hard, aggravated even more now that, with her harsh words, Shizuru still hadn't moved. In the dark, she could almost swear of the glimpse of hurt—a sentiment—in the vampire's eyes.

"I don't trust you. I don't want you near my people… GO!" Natsuki snarled.

With that, Shizuru turned and ran fast into the dark. Before long, the vampire disappeared behind the thick curtain of fog, and Natsuki's trained ears gradually lost track of her footfall. To her own surprise, Natsuki could only stand still, frustrated by the sudden thought that they might never see each other again if the vampire chose to.

It was only until the noisy chatter down the hill eventually disrupted her thought that Natsuki turned around and walked down the slope to join the pack. They were her people, but the look in their eyes said otherwise. They were watching her every step. They were waiting to see her shed blood. Tightened the gun in her hand, she moved towards Kenta, studying the smile behind his baleful glare.

"Let's get it over and done with. I don't want her to stray too far for too long. Your father will be back soon, and I don't want trouble… Whatever business he wants with her," Kenta said, staring down his nose at her.

"The agreement was to let her go, and I will make sure of it." Natsuki then turned and walked away. It was clear to her now that he had designed and calculated the whole incident, Natsuki freeing the prisoner as a result. It would make a perfect excuse to Hideaki why he must take her down.

One of the men stepped up from the row of spectators, while the rest backed away in caution. "I'm going to count from 10 to 1," he declared.

Kenta spun on his heels and trekked the opposite way. "This is so unlike what I've heard about you, Kuga. You were supposed to be a vampire hunter like your mother."

"10!"

"Shut up. You know nothing about my mother." Natsuki took a glance down at the trail before her. It was dark and cold out here, and she didn't have enough bullets to get through a pack of twenty werewolves. They were unlikely to honor the outcome if she won the match.

"9!"

Kenta laughed, while the crowd remained in silence, anticipating the countdown.

"8!"

"Oh? Was she in love with a vampire like you are now?"

"7!"

Trudging ahead, Natsuki gritted her teeth at his snickering.

"6!"

"Spare me the garbage. You know nothing about me." Ignoring his attempt to defocus her, Natsuki tried to concentrate on his movements behind her.

"5!"

"Of course, I know a few things about you," Kenta said, his voice coarse and low.

"4!"

"I know for a fact that you care for this vampire more than your own kind."

"3!"

"And I know that my sister went on a mission to rescue you."

"2!"

"Yet you left her to die by Searrs' hand!"

"One—"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

At Kenta's cry, Natsuki spun around, gun drawn, only to find that he was already lying on the ground, twisting in pain. Shizuru had dived down from the treetop and stabbed him in the back with the tip of her right wing. She even had his gun pressed against his face.

The spectators momentarily halted, petrified by the frightening speed of the entire event.

Natsuki sprinted towards Shizuru, holding her back from Kenta. The vampire sharply retracted her wing, causing Kenta to scream even louder. "Why did you come back!? Are you crazy!? I told you—"

"He turned before they finished the counting," Shizuru stated as a matter of fact. Although her voice was calm, there was a dangerous expression in her gaze.

"Baka!" Natsuki blurted out, involuntarily stunned and upset by the protective act.

At the furious howls, Shizuru instantly wrapped her arm around Natsuki's waist and took flight before the werewolves, now in their bipedal, nine-feet-tall, lupine form, could swarm them in the spot.

One arm around the vampire's neck, Natsuki looked down, panic in her eyes. The gray-furred werewolves crawled fast onto the trees and leapt into midair, one in particular had swung his paw at Shizuru's wing. Natsuki shot the silver-nitrate bullet up at the sky before firing at the attacking werewolf with the UV rounds instead, successfully veering him off course. Hollering in pain, he fell to the ground in his human form,plunging into a few of his fellows.

"Drop me!" Natsuki kept shooting and took the pursuing few down with her precise aims. "You have only an hour to find a hiding place! Drop me now! I'll stop them!"

Shizuru flew them higher and faster into the woods, disregarding her order. But it didn't take too long before Natsuki noted Shizuru's faltering speed at the weight of both of them.

"Watch out!" Natsuki tightly gripped Shizuru's shoulder and forced them both to roll midair, their torpedo dive barely escaping the claws of the werewolf leaping from behind a tree.

Three other werewolves soared into the air at once, their enormous weight and uncanny agility shaking the whole ground. Their jaw snapped open at the plummeting pair.

Natsuki slightly loosened her hold around Shizuru's neck as she directed her full-force kick right into a werewolf's snout, busting off his fangs. She then turned and fired a single bullet at the other before he could crack Shizuru's wing. The vampire pulled Natsuki close again and somersaulted backwards to elude the strong paw from the third attacker.

Flown fast against the harsh, cold wind, Natsuki blinked once and suddenly found herself blinded in total darkness. If it were not for the trembling arms around her waist, she would have thought that she had blacked out somehow. Her feet seemed to have landed on a large branch of a tree, her balance stable. Her ears caught the howls and snarls that passed below her and grew softer into the distance.

Breathing hard, Natsuki took the little time to regain her composure. She blinked a few times to adjust her sight, and what she saw materializing in the blackness was the pale face just an inch in front of her. The vampire was staring right at her. The fierce look in the crimson eyes captivated and frightened her at the same time; she had to tear her gaze away.

Natsuki glanced around in the dark, gradually realizing that she was enfolded in Shizuru's wings, which acted like a coffin, blinding them from the werewolves below. Judging from the slight shudder from the vampire's body, Natsuki knew that Shizuru wouldn't be able to fly them for too long without a break. She tried to lift her arm, meaning to ease the weight on Shizuru's injured shoulder.

"No," Shizuru whispered, stiffened her grip around Natsuki's waist.

Natsuki froze, not because of the warning, but the hot breath brushing against her cheek.

_She's warm… How's that possible?_

The sharp drop from Shizuru's shoulder instantly pulled Natsuki out her thought. Natsuki loosened her grasp around Shizuru again, but the vampire tensed up in stubbornness.

"Wait… They're still around," Shizuru hissed, her breathing ragged.

Natsuki frowned. "It's almost dawn. You need… to…" Her words trailed off when she noticed the cold, damp patches on her chest. She glanced down a little to see patches of blood on her gray sweater. Shizuru was bleeding profusely from the harsh flight, her wound tore deeper.

Natsuki gaped in alarm. "Shizuru—"

Before Natsuki knew, Shizuru had thrown her off the branch and dove down herself to avoid the angry swing of a paw from behind. A werewolf had caught their hiding spot and climbed over.

Landing on the leafy, muddy ground on her feet, Natsuki quickly turned and fired right up at the werewolf diving down right at her. His limping, heavy body fell and rolled on the ground, sweeping her towards the gigantic tree behind. Fortunately, he had reverted back to his human form before full impact, or else she was sure to be crushed into pieces.

Pushing his naked body off her, Natsuki shook her right arm from the pain the collision had caused. Soon, she snapped at four other werewolves returning, snarling at the top of their lungs. Without hesitation, she pulled another gun from her shoulder holster and shot them with her twin guns, all her marks precise and effective. The werewolves tumbled and smashed into the trees next to her, breaking the trunks in half.

Leaping to avoid the falling trunks, Natsuki took a quick look down at her peers in guilt. They would survive the injuries from the UV rounds, but would not be able to regain their strength in time to fight her.

At the thought of the vampire, Natsuki frantically turned around for a sign of Shizuru. For a brief moment, she sighed in relief when she saw Shizuru only thirty meters away. The vampire feebly got up to her feet. It seemed that Shizuru had taken a nasty hit from the fall, failing to fly out in time.

Natsuki hurried towards the vampire, who was clutching the wound on her shoulder. But the sight of a dozen werewolves emerging from behind the curtain of fog, their fangs protruded, put her to a halt.

Roaring, they stampeded towards Shizuru, in which the vampire quickly flew into the air but was not fast enough to avoid a vicious paw. Caught by the claws goring at her ribcage, she was flung against the tree. The vampire twisted, her legs kicking, as she tried to lose the deadly hold.

As the bloodthirsty werewolves gathered around, pushing one another to take the prize, Natsuki pulled off her coat and leapt into the air. She could feel the freezing wind against her bare arms and legs, her blood boiled as every element of her being ripped, died, and regenerated.

The raven wolf landed on all fours in the midst of the wild horde, and a few were hurled out of the way like flies with just one furious strike of her strong claws, freeing Shizuru from the grasp. The vampire fell to the ground, coughing as she bent in pain.

Her thick fangs jutted out, Natsuki stood up, towering them all with her thicker breadth and thirteen-feet-tall body. Her black fur and snout were longer than her peers', her lupine form much more reminiscent of a real wolf. Her growl alone sent shiver down their spines, and they cowered, lowering their heads in uncertainty. She paced slowly in front of the kneeling Shizuru, guarding her.

"Natsuki…?"

At the weak call, Natsuki turned and saw the almost terrified look in the crimson eyes. For a split second, the vampire recoiled at the menacing transformation of her body.

"Ah…" But Shizuru didn't make it as far as a wobbly backward crawl. She quickly pressed the fresh wound on her ribcage, her face paling to the shade of green now. Her fangs retracted as she slumped back down on the ground, panting.

At the sight, the gray werewolves roared again and blindly jumped at the fallen prey.

Promptly, the raven wolf turned and rammed them away before their jaws could snap at the vampire. Rage in her eyes, she continued to plow through the horde, tearing them down with her sharp, thick fangs. A werewolf jumped onto her back and bit her neck, but she immediately rolled on the ground and thumped the assailant down with her powerful paw.

"Na… Natsuki!"

For a fleeting moment, the raven wolf turned to Shizuru, struck by the rare urgency in her voice. But she couldn't move further as her knees buckled. She looked down at her own hands and realized that she had reverted back into human form. But what stunned her even more were the bullet holes on her chest and stomach.

_Sil… Silver-nitrate…_

All of a sudden, the gravity took control over her, and Natsuki found herself dropping to the ground without restraint. Her body shook as pain seared all over her body. She lied on her back, wheezing. Only a few werewolves were still standing, but they retreated in a fearful gait as the vampire soared past them in a violent flight.

Injured, Kenta bent a little as he now directed his aim at the vampire. But Shizuru landed her kick at his chest before he could pull the trigger, spinning him off balance. With a vicious stab through his heart with her left wing, she drove him against the tree, hissing in his face. Her fangs protruded, she impaled his neck with the tip of her right wing and thrust it up, decapitating him. Retracting her wing from his body, she grabbed his head in midair and hungrily drank from it.

As the vampire turned around, tossing Kenta's head away, the remaining werewolves drew back at the glowing red eyes and ran into the fog, leaving their wounded fellows behind.

Natsuki had to remind herself to breathe as she watched the scene unfolded, trying to get up only to fall back down again. Her body shuddered at the cold wind, and her sight began to blur.

Shizuru had rushed back to Natsuki's side, her face screwed up in worries. She lifted her left hand to her mouth, but suddenly froze. Reluctance had set in her eyes, and she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts for a moment. Taking in a deep breath, Shizuru eventually bit her own wrist. Vampire blood lent an extraordinary healing power.

"Nn—no…!" Natsuki grunted in Shizuru's arm, weakly pushing off the bleeding wrist from her mouth.

Shizuru paused at her reaction, and then realized that Natsuki had learned of the consequence of taking a vampire's blood.

To Natsuki's relief, Shizuru tiredly nodded in obedience. But the haze thickened, the pain intensified, and her body grew frailer by the second. She glanced up at the sky and noted the faint blue shade above. Dawn was breaking.

As hard as she tried to fight it, her heavy eyelids closed and caged her behind the thick veil.

"Trouble…"

The soft murmur was the last thing she heard before her world went black.


	12. C12: i'm not a Hero

**A/N: **I have a knack of giving side characters (other than shiznat) a bit bigger roles in my stories, and OOC-ing them the process. Sorry about this. But if you've read my other stories, and are still following this one, then I guess you're quite used to it by now. Lol.

Must apologize for the grammar/spelling mistakes below. Thank you for the encouraging reviews, people.

**CHAPTER 12: I'm not a Hero**

"Open your eyes."

The whisper echoed in a far distant plane that, for most days, Suzushiro Haruka would have overlooked. She was the temple wolf, one of most the gallant pack members, who never appreciated subtlety. Forceful and concise statement was the way to exhibit dignity, and she had lived by the creed for four decades.

"Now, listen to me. Open your eyes."

Except that the stranger's voice now held a remarkable persuasion that Haruka couldn't help but obey.

Slowly, Haruka opened her eyes and squinted at the white glow from the downlights mounted on the steel ceiling. The air was rather chilly in this confined room, and so was the cold, hard bed she was lying upon. An unfamiliar scent of perfume struck her, telling her of a presence of another. The voice in her dream was real after all.

With difficulty, Haruka turned her head a bit and saw a young woman in her white garb. The woman had short, brown hair and a pair of round, hazel eyes. Occupying a chair about two meters away from the bed, she adjusted her crimson-brimmed glasses and cleared her throat. She crossed her legs and looked away, seemingly uncomfortable in her posture. A black laptop was put on the steel table next to her. Her look came across as a harmless individual, only Haruka knew better.

The woman's awfully pale skin was the first sign to ring Haruka's alarm bell. The look of harsh lines of veins on her cheeks and neck was the second evidence. And the fact that Haruka found her wrists and ankles restrained by iron handcuffs fastened to the bed told her that she was in the least friendly confinement she could possibly think of.

"Vampire!" Haruka spat.

"Yukino Chrysant. I do have a name," the stranger said, turning her face away and discreetly letting out a small sigh. She then turned to her laptop and read a profile page with Haruka's picture on the top left corner. "Suzushiro Haruka. You have got quite a record over the past two decades. You are also on the top ten wanted list—"

"Where am I!? What these handcuffs are for!? You are _so_ busted, vampire! I demand you to let me go at once!" Haruka tried to sit up, but the handcuffs wouldn't budge. Her inability to transform hit her hard, and she knew something must have happened while she was unconscious.

"Welcome to Searrs' Fuuka Headquarters. It is going to be a rough day…" Yukino said, and then looked up at the ceiling, "…for me."

The vampire stood up and collected her laptop. Before she could turn away, Haruka yelled, "You! Do not what away from me! How did I end up here!? What do you wand from me!?"

From what Haruka remembered, she was fighting the weird, winged vampire in the First District, and then Natsuki and Chie barged in. What happened after that was a dark blur in her memory. She had no idea how long she had been out.

"What's the commotion, darling?" A voice interrupted, snickering.

Out of breath, Haruka turned to the source of voice.

Another young-looking vampire walked in with a sly smile on her face. She was in a tight, leather bodysuit, Searrs emblem on the left sleeve. Her shoulder-length bob was dyed in defiant green, and her eyes were of the lighter shade of gray. With a gold-plated handgun in her belt holster and a dagger in her ankle holster, her looks was more of a combatant type than Yukino's bureaucratic one.

"It is nothing, Tomoe. It is exactly what I have been briefed… only worse," Yukino said.

The green-haired vampire walked to the side of the bed and stared down her nose at Haruka. "They were right. This dog isn't going to be easy to tame," she said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Haruka shouted at the top of her lungs. She tried to break the handcuffs, but to no avail.

Yukino pushed her glasses up with her index finger. "Why did they assign her to me in the first place? Have I misbehaved lately?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tomoe chortled. "Because you're the only who could be in the same room with her for five minutes without killing her."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yukino tightened the laptop to her chest and turned towards the door. "We should go. I need a painkiller."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"A martini will do." Tomoe laughed merrily as she followed her friend out of the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arms across her chest, Nao stood by the window of her newly assigned quarter, watching the sun slowly rise above the far horizontal line over the vast sea. Within seconds, she had to retreat and pressed a button on the black remote control on the desk nearby. A steel plane automatically slid down and sealed the room from sunlight.

The steel-walled quarter offered a hard bed in the middle, a sizable closet to its right. She was given several of the same leather uniform along with a few pairs of knee-high boots. With a cell phone, she could order glasses of blood at anytime she desired. They even gave her a black laptop and allowed internet access.

With all these privileges, she wasn't quite sure what Kazuya had in mind for his agents. As far as she knew, Searrs' field agents were always humans, a practice that had kept vampire's relation with the organization hidden for long years. Could it be that Kazuya feared Uriah so much so that he had to hide behind his human puppets?

_Coward…_

Kazuya was then no different from Kuga Hideaki, the father of werewolf, who rarely set foot out of his pathetic lair for fear of his own life. Nao found their fear ridiculous. What immortality could give when one dared not to live?

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The shriek slipped through the door to her room, and Nao frowned at the source of voice. It didn't sound like a tortured cry, but a plain, crazy scream.

Pressing the red button next to the light switch, the steel door slid open and she walked out into the hallway. She was alone in the brightly lit corridor for a moment before several doors slid open as well, vampires sticking their heads out and glancing at one another. They looked to be equally baffled as she was.

A woman in a white garb and a pair of glasses turned around the corner, hugging a laptop to her chest. Beside her was a green-haired, young woman in the same black uniform Nao was wearing.

"I cannot believe that she can be this loud," the woman in white said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Go back to your room! It's only a dog. Go back to your room!" the vampire in black mischievously waved at her peers along the corridor, appearing to enjoy the screams.

Nao glanced at the residents in the rooms closest to her. A few nodded to greet her, but most just ignored a newcomer like her and slipped back into their rooms. Shrugging at the cold gesture, Nao turned and was about to close her door. However, a fast hand slid through and the censor bounced the door open again.

Instinctively growling in defense, Nao spun around to face the intruder, her hand ready at the gun in her belt holster.

"Whoa…! She's a fierce one, Yukino!" Leaning against the doorframe, the green-haired vampire scanned Nao from head to toe. With her nails painted black, she had heavy makeup around her eyes and wore a dark shade of lipstick, a sharp contrast to her pale skin and colorful hair.

"Hello, Nao-san. Mr. Krawczyk has briefed me a little about you. I am sorry I have not been able to come see you sooner. I am Yukino Chrysant, and this is my friend, Hinagiku Tomoe," Yukino said, smiling. "How do you find your room?"

"Is it comparable to your room on that god-forsaken island? Don't they still go by torches and such?" Tomoe laughed at her own joke.

Arms across her chest, Nao put up a smirk. "I thought Searrs would be more well-informed to know that I don't live in Uriah. I haven't for centuries."

Yukino chortled and said, "We are about to go to the lounge. Would you care to join us?"

"I think she's underage," Tomoe sneered.

It took Nao a few moments before the invitation could sink in. She glowered at the grinning, uncouth vampire. Throwing a wild guess, Tomoe was at best half her age.

Although Nao was a rebel herself, she was Mai's most discreet apprentices. She knew the orders of the immortal world and, in some ways, had always walked the fine line but never crossed it. It was perhaps why she had withstood disgrace and continued to serve at the First District amidst her maker's downfall. It was the reason she had endured all the pain, waiting for an opportune moment to avenge Reito.

"Tomoe is Tomoe. You should not be bothered by her," Yukino said, with an unwavering smile, "What do you say?"

And Nao knew better that an immortal must fit in. "Sure."

"Well, well, well. I'm sure you'll have a blast," Tomoe hissed in Nao's ear. She had swung her slender arm around Nao's shoulder, and literally dragged the older vampire out of the room.

They took the elevator down to the lobby area and headed towards the lounge, where a few dozens of vampires had already occupied the gray couches and several glass tables, having their good time with a drink in their hand.

Near the blood bar, a black, grand piano stood in the left corner of the lounge next to the gigantic window, which was now sealed by a thick, steel plane. A large TV was mounted on the wall on the right, the volume tuned low as not to disrupt the chatter among partygoers.

Looking around, Nao grimaced at how different Searrs was from Uriah.

Back at the island, life was as ordinarily dark and dull as it was in the ancient time. Uriah vampires still preferred their drink served in a chalice and usually slept in a coffin. They still looked for stars in the always cloudy sky and penned poems instead of surfing the internet and watching cable TV. Searrs and Uriah were the ultimate cultural crash between Blade and Dracula.

Among a few modern creations Uriah was willing to tolerate was the invention of deadly arms, UV and silver-nitrate bullets. After all, vampires were once humans, and they couldn't seem to shake off the thirst for power.

"Please, wait. Tomoe is getting us a drink." Yukino led Nao towards an empty table near the piano, putting the laptop down.

With a devious smile on her face, Tomoe moved from the counter and joined them with three glasses of blood and a bottle of whiskey. She laughed when she saw Nao's eyes widened in intimidation, knowing what must have run through the redhead's mind.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Tomoe mixed some whiskey into each glass and handed them to her friends.

Nao gawked at the drink in front of her. She didn't have to look, but she could feel everyone's stare upon her now. Not many vampires could consume anything beside blood, and it was obviously Tomoe's test of strength.

Without second thought, Nao snatched the glass and took one big gulp. Squeezing her eyes shut, she mentally forced herself to swallow it down. She would never let this punk vampire humiliate her in public.

"Urgh!" Nao couldn't help it. Her body forced it all out, and she ended up spitting the drink onto the table. Panting, she wiped her lips with the back of her hand, blood pumping madly through her veins in severe rejection. She glowered up at the laughing Tomoe, blushing as the whole room now snickered at her.

Yukino let out a sigh, hugging her laptop. She had retrieved the item from the table in time as if she had expected it. "Please, Tomoe. You should not have done that."

Tomoe had also lifted her glass early enough to avoid Nao's spit. She turned to wave at the bartender and said, "A glass of O, please!"

The bartender quickly wiped the smile off his face and looked down to avoid Nao's glare. "Right away, sir!"

Tomoe turned back to the table. "Type O works best for hangover."

"I don't have a hangover, punk!" Nao barked.

"It was just a harmless prank. Loosen up, junior." Rolling her eyes, Tomoe took a sip from her own glass.

Nao paused. Normally, she would have lash out in anger, but the fact that Tomoe could actually consume the alcohol stunned her.

Out of frustration, Nao kicked the leg of the table, meaning to topple it over the green-haired vampire. But Tomoe rammed her heel against the steel pipe, thrusting it back. Still seated, both tried to push the table at the other, their face reddened and their leg shaken.

"Oh, Lord," Yukino mumbled. Her laptop on her lap, she was now holding the bottle of whiskey in one hand and two glasses in another.

"Umm… sir…?" The human waiter had approached the trio with a glass of type O, but he could only stand there, unsure whether to put the drink on the shaky table.

"Goddamn it!" Tomoe slid off her chair and down to one knee, shoving the table down with her.

With the round, glass plane between them now, Nao swooped down on her knee and her strong punch met with Tomoe's fist, shattering the glass into pieces. The force sent Tomoe backwards, sprawled on her back.

The onlookers burst into laughter, and some even clapped in amusement.

"I win! I win, punk!" Nao jumped around, squealing.

Shaking her head, Yukino handed the liquor bottle and the glasses to the waiter. She then helped Tomoe to stand up. "You should not have done that. You would only embarrass yourself."

Trembling in anger, Tomoe spun around and stormed out of the lounge.

"Tomoe is Tomoe. Please, do not mind her," Yukino said.

Grinning, Nao just shrugged. "No, I don't. I actually had fun."

Yukino watched the back of her friend disappearing behind the corner of the hallway and let out a sigh. "She has been around for three hundred years, but still has not learned much after all."

It was as predicted: Tomoe was not a newbie, but her age would never allow her careless consumption.

"I'm curious. How on earth could she drink that thing?" Nao asked, frowning.

Bending to retrieve her laptop, Yukino adjusted her glasses a little and said, "She came from the Kyoto Coven, where it harbored quite a few elders then. Her maker must have been one of them, thus Tomoe has earned the ability to consume more freely than her real age would allow. Sadly, her power has not developed as much as she has hoped."

Nao stopped at the bit of information. "Kyoto Coven?"

Yukino nodded and continued, "She rarely talks about her maker even to me, but we believe that she is the last survivor of the clan. The others were hunted down and murdered throughout the past centuries. You see, we were all rogues before Mr. Krawczyk took us in. We have heard about your situation, and we feel that you can understand us, too. We have the same goal, Nao-san. We will bring down Uriah. They are villains."

Looking down, Nao remained silent. Something struck her as odd as she recalled her encounter at the First District with a rogue vampire, who also claimed to have come from Kyoto. Fujino Shizuru clearly was the only one who still dared to use the infamous surname today. Considering Shizuru's impressive strength, Nao was amazed that nobody seemed to know of her existence, or the fact that the reclusive vampire had refused to join other clan afterwards.

Alas, things were never what it seemed in the immortal world.

"Uriah is the villain?" Nao chuckled, and then looked up at Yukino, "I think we all are."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There wasn't much entertainment in a day for a young man of dark, well-built looks like Takeda Masashi. It had been about a month since his leg injury on duty. Surviving the mission, he received a medal for the fall of the First District, Uriah's deepest humiliation in centuries. He was promoted to the rank of Captain, an honor he felt undeserved. Like his family members, who were killed by Uriah vampires, many of his friends perished in the crypt. The rank ultimately meant nothing to him.

Takeda still considered himself lucky. If he had stayed comatose in the hospital, they would have given him to the lab, and he would be experimented to turn into a Lycan. Chance was that he probably would not survive the operation, or, if he did survive, he would be enslaved by one of Searrs vampires right away.

But he was still human. He was still the master of his own body and mind.

In his white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, Takeda pounded his chest a few times and studied his boyish looks in the mirror. Today was the first day he was allowed to leave the Headquarters, having recovered from his injury.

Putting on his navy, baseball jacket, he left his room, greeting a few human fellows along the corridor as he made his way down to the first floor. Passing the lounge, he peered in and had to stop at the sight of a red-haired vampire in the black uniform.

_She must be new._

Takeda noted her pleasant facial features and admired her from the distance. Even though he never had any intention to get intimate with the immortals, he was still a man after all.

However, as soon as the redhead went down into a fight of strength against Tomoe, Takeda straightened himself up and retreated from the doorway. The immortal's ridiculously bloated ego always turned him off.

Striding through the lobby, he nodded to the beautiful receptionist—a human—and walked out the building. There was no flirtation. There was no second thought.

After his family was murdered many years ago, he was taken in by John Smith. He had then set a rule for himself: never court a colleague, or an immortal. Any emotional attachment was considered suicidal to him. But practically growing up in Searrs Headquarters greatly limited the success of his love life, and at times the loneliness was indescribable.

He marched towards his black Thunderbird, where it was parked in the big parking space next to the building. It was a lovely, sunny winter day. The wind was cold, but soft. The air was fresh and light. He took in a deep breath and glanced up at the twin, black, twelve-story buildings behind him.

Each building was designated to immortals and humans separately, with only the first floor, where the lounge and the lobby were, that they did join. Searrs' Headquarters in Fuuka was the only site that harbored vampires, and it was much more immortal-friendly than its Tokyo counterpart, where the agents hunted vampires and werewolves for sport. At times, he wondered who would make a better villain between mortals and immortals.

Although Searrs operated largely by human troops, it was known that Kazuya Krawczyk was the founder. But the vampire elder rarely made his presence public, and Smith was the true commander of the human forces. The unlikely collaboration had most human agents hesitated in the beginning, but they learned to accept the vampires, or they simply ignored their existence altogether.

To Takeda, Searrs was not so different from the Kyoto Coven, an organization with its members at odds with one another. There were times when he feared that they would eventually suffer the same fate.

"Nonsense." Takeda chuckled to himself. It was a bright day, and he meant to keep the dark thought from his mind.

He got into the car and drove off the parking lot. At a T-junction, he turned right into a narrow road. Further down the hilly path, he admired the view of the sea down the cliff before driving into the tunnel, where it led 35 miles underwater to the larger island of Fuuka. He had to make a short stop at the exit of the tunnel; Searrs had their human troops guard the secret outlet in the woods at all times.

"Good morning, sir!" A guard saluted him.

Smiling, Takeda saluted back and drove away.

Fuuka was lively as always. He had a few places in mind where he usually went to unwind after a mission. He also had a plan to catch up on a movie as he hadn't gone to a theater in months. Watching DVDs in his room, while being confined to bed, hardly entertained him.

"Okay," Takeda mumbled to himself, grinning as he spotted a twenty-four-hour diner, where he often picked up some breakfast or a cup of coffee on the go.

Quickly, he parked his car in front of the diner and entered.

"Hello… Oh…?" Takeda stopped by the doorway, looking left and right. There were a few customers there already, but he didn't see a single waitress around. Youko, the diner's owner, was nowhere to be seen either.

Shrugging, he walked further in and was about to seat himself on the crimson, leather couch. However, his body instinctively halted at a strong smell hitting his nostrils. He looked up from the seat and glanced over at the slightly open door to the kitchen in the back of the restaurant.

_Blood._

Ordinary humans might have failed to detect the odor from where he stood, but Takeda was a trained agent; he'd be damned if he had missed it.

_Lots of blood, and it's not human's._

His mind took note of the crucial fact as he cautiously edged towards the door, one hand on the gun in his shoulder holster. As softly as he could, he pushed the door open a little more and peeked in. He could see Youko crouching on the floor, madly fumbling for a few towels from the counter.

"We have to get her out of here as soon as possible. My dad has an old house not too far from here." A female spoke, whose identity was blocked behind the corner of the row of stoves.

"I've stopped the bleeding. Let's go! Come on, help me!" Youko said.

From where Takeda was, he could only see the pair of bare legs of the injured person on the floor, bathed in blood. At this time of day, the suspect was very unlikely to be a vampire, but a werewolf.

Frowning, he debated his next move. How unfortunate his day was? His first day on vacation started with another dying immortal in his way. Before he knew, Youko and her redhead friend lifted a raven-haired woman in a leather coat off the floor. They quickly exited the backdoor. From the narrow gap between the door and the doorframe, he couldn't catch the face of the wounded.

Takeda then turned and ran out the restaurant through the front door. Youko had driven off in her white Toyota, swerving fast around the corner. Soon, the car disappeared from the main street.

Clenching his fists, he gradually let out a sigh. He would never suspect in a million years that an ordinary human like Youko could associate with an immortal. But it was a small world after all, and he knew that things were never quite simple.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Through the centuries, Shizuru could tally the times in her life with the count of her fingers when she was put in a helpless situation—incarcerated with no real assurance of being discharge as she was right now. She despised it. She felt threatened by improbability. She had grown to detest the unpredictability and its usually perilous outcome.

Nonetheless, she was continually pulled back into the chaotic path of the immortals ever since she met Natsuki.

In the dark, Shizuru tried to breathe as deeply and slowly as she could. Curling up into a ball, she stared at the tool box in front of her with one good eye, one weak hand extended to keep the container from sliding into her face from the bumpy ride. In the trunk of the car, she was lying on her side, screaming inwardly as she counted the seconds to be freed. If she had developed a claustrophobia right then, she wouldn't be surprised.

"Ah…" Shizuru winced. The stinging pain all over her body struck her like an endlessly repeating whip from a fire belt. Her skin still sizzled from the contact with morning sunlight.

Judging from the horror in the diner's owner's eyes when she first entered the backdoor of the restaurant, Shizuru was sure that half the skin on her face had burnt and peeled off, her left eye had lost its sight, and chunks of her hair had fallen out.

She found the address of the diner from the stuffed napkin in Natsuki's coat pocket, and immediately flew the werewolf out of the forest. In the soft sun, it was still an agonizingly long flight for her, but she still couldn't decide which was worse between burning in sunlight and being locked in the trunk.

Youko seemed to instantly realize who she was and offered her a hiding place. But there was no assurance that the human would discharge her, or feed her, for the matter. Over the centuries, distrust had become her best friend.

To her own amazement, there were things she would normally avoid, but simply could not ignore when it involved Natsuki. She could have left the werewolf there and fled to her own safety, but she found it startling that she didn't even waste a second to take the woman with her. Natsuki could have been attacked again if the mad Lycans came back, or she would surely die if she were to wait for her peers to come and rescue her.

Shizuru disliked uncertainty; she wasn't going to risk it.

Then she started counting from one to ten thousand. She hummed all the songs she could recall, but didn't exactly finish any. She waited for long hours in silence for a sign to be released. Any sign. In the dark, enclosed space, she listened to her own ragged breathing, and her mind ran through a dozen different plans to disappear from the surface of the earth, or to terminate all those who had seen her.

_It's back again… I should have stayed in that warehouse. I shouldn't have left… It's never going to end._

Her body was weak, and her mind was hazy to the point that she failed to realize that the car had stopped. It had stopped for a long time, and she only noticed a change in surrounding when the cover of the trunk was popped open, exposing her to a soft, cool wind from outside.

Shizuru frantically raised her arms over her face, praying that the end would be as fast as possible. She only opened her eyes again when her skin didn't react to the expected harsh sunlight. The sun had just set, and the sky was rendered in various shades of pink.

Looking around, she found that the car was parked idly along a narrow, graveled path. Thick forest surrounded the area. Near where the car was, a set of high, stony flight of steps led up to an old house over the hill.

"Here, I—I figured you might… need it," the diner's owner said. She was in her white coat and a pair of khaki pants. She was holding a hand over her eyes, afraid to look at the battered vampire, while extended her other hand with a few bags of donated blood.

Almost toppling herself out of the trunk, Shizuru hastily grabbed the bags and fed herself until the very last drop. When she finished, she looked up at the trembling woman and said, "Thank you."

Only then that the woman turned, reluctantly glancing her way. Her eyes then widened, her gaze fixed upon the vampire. "You… you're healed…"

The vampire didn't need a mirror to know that her skin had regenerated, her hair grown long again. She could see clearly with both eyes now.

"Is Natsuki all right?" Shizuru stared at the woman in the eye to detect any hint of unusualness. She had no reason to count on this woman, yet it was the only way to get Natsuki to safety.

"She's safe now. I got silver-nitrate out of her system. But she couldn't heal as fast as you did. She's still very weak," the woman replied.

Suppressing her sigh of relief, Shizuru just nodded. In the least, this woman knew a better way to deal with the situation than forcing Natsuki to take her blood. She couldn't believe how irrational she was at the moment, considering the outcome. She wanted no attachment. She couldn't.

"With silver-nitrate wounds, she temporarily loses the healing power. She'll need to rest for a week, or so," Shizuru explained. Oddly, the feeling of vulnerability and powerlessness only prevented her from going to Natsuki right away.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take good care of her. I'm sorry I didn't come to get you sooner… Well, honestly, I didn't know how to transport you out of the trunk. I had to wait until sunset." The woman then studied Shizuru with great curiosity, but she did so in a harmless, mild-mannered stare. "You must be Vampire Shizuru. Natsuki often talked about you."

The notion stopped the vampire. She couldn't think of what importance to make Natsuki mention her to a friend. Judging from the smile in Youko's eyes, she hoped that Natsuki's take on her wasn't all vile and repulsive.

"I'm Youko. Sagisawa Youko. I'm a nurse. I've been friend with Natsuki for thirty years," Youko said, winking. Now, her inquisitive gaze had turned into a look of admiration. "She used to tell me about how you saved her from the First District, and how you once knew her mother. You must be some kind of a hero to her."

Climbing out of the trunk, Shizuru chose to ignore the last statement. She was many things. She had had many personas. But Youko was greatly mistaken; she was anything but a hero. And Natsuki understood it. Natsuki knew it better than anyone else never to trust her.

Glancing around the area, Shizuru took note of the thick forest and the seemingly isolated environment. "Where am I?"

Youko moved towards the car and slammed the cover of the trunk close. "The house belongs to my friend's father. Midori. You remember the girl you met this morning? We're roughly twenty-seven miles north of downtown. Not too far, eh? I could come in and take care of Natsuki when I'm off the shift at the hospital."

A slight nod was Shizuru's only response. If their friendship had lasted for three decades, surely the werewolves would know about the diner, and they could track Youko down to this place. Very soon.

_Not nearly far enough…_

Shizuru bit her bottom lip, troubled by her worry over every step to guard Natsuki. It wasn't her responsibility. It never was from the start. Now that Natsuki had learned about her mother from Ahn, there was nothing more to tell. There was no obligation to stay. Shizuru herself had no reason to seek Youko's assistance any further. Perhaps, she should leave now when she still had the time to seek a hiding place to start a new life without Ahn—with no one.

Stuffing her car key into her pocket, Youko walked up the stony stairs.

"This place has been abandoned for many years, so I must apologize for the dust and the untidiness around the house. Come, I'll quickly show you around. I think you might want a bath. It couldn't be comfortable sleeping the trunk all day! Well, I'm actually late for my shift already. Can I trust you to take care of Natsuki tonight? I'll be back by morning. Midori is busy, having to cover for me right now. By the way, do you have any preferred blood type?" She chuckled. "I'll sneak out some more for you. I was thinking… I… Hmm…?"

The nurse's words trailed off when she had already reached the top of the staircase, but turned around to find herself alone. She then looked down the stairs and saw Shizuru still standing at the bottom step. The mild puzzlement in her eyes eventually turned into a serious concern.

After a long moment, Youko took the first step down. She was cautious as if she feared the vampire would fly away at her reckless pace.

Shizuru watched every slow step the woman made. To her secret nuisance, she couldn't understand why it was impossible to just walk away like she used to—like she had always done.

Youko came to stop two steps above hers, and a guilty smile curved up her thin lips. "From what she told me, I could guess that you're pretty much a loner. You aren't exactly Natsuki's companion. Well, not in the—the companion-companion way that I'd understand… But I think that she needs you."

The vampire cast her gaze down at the last words. "Nobody does, and they better not. I got her into trouble last night, so it's best that we part now. Please send her my regards," she said, turning away.

But Youko quickly followed and grabbed her arm, prompting Shizuru to halt in her track. It took the vampire every ounce of strength not to react to the harmless touch. But the stern look in her eyes did stop Youko. The woman's hand instantly slipped off her.

"You…" Youko started, and then regained her composure to speak again. "You didn't walk in the sun to bring her to me, and then just disappear on her like this."

"I've done many things you'd never understand." Shizuru's gaze was as cold as her words.

"I—I heard how her pack had treated you, and I think I know where your anger comes from," Youko said, looking down, "But I beg you. I'm only human. I can't possibly protect her even if I try. Please stay until she recovers… Please…"

Youko then let out a shaky, deep sigh of desperation, her gaze filled with grief. "Natsuki saved me from a train wreck when I was a child. I lost my parents from the accident, and she has been my friend ever since. She's very important to me… I can't lose her…"

Shizuru remained motionless, her legs chained to the spot. She had not the strength to admit that she would hate to leave, yet hate to stay.

"I always find type AB most refreshing… if you please," the vampire finally said.

Her implied promise earned a big smile, almost a squeal in delight, from the nurse.

In a quick tour around the house, Youko showed her the two bedrooms, one with Natsuki resting inside, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom with a wooden bathtub. The house was decorated in traditional Japanese style, and it exuded the peaceful and solitary air all around. However, the appearance of serenity did very little to calm Shizuru's psyche as it reminded her very much of the Kyoto days she had tried to leave behind. She even hallucinated the clattering sound of geta along the graveled path whenever she wasn't careful.

_Those smiles, and my shamisen…_

Her eyes narrowed at the reminiscence. Shizuru lied back in the wooden bathtub, trying to relax in the warm water.

After Youko left for her work, the vampire took a hot shower before deciding to delay her visit to Natsuki's room with a bath. It was uncommon for her to feel unnerved by a visit. It was even more unsound for her to have acted against her rule of survival; her stay would only broaden her unwanted exposure. She had had a lot to worry about ever since Hideaki had caught her lie about the Kyoto Coven, now Natsuki as well. Sometimes she cursed her luck for having chased a Kyoto vampire into the alley, running into Saeko that night. This family didn't seem to want to leave her be, and it meant threat to her.

Hugging herself, Shizuru curled up and slipped under the water. She closed her eyes and prayed that she wouldn't see it anymore—the people she had killed to save herself, the blissful days she sacrificed only to be alone in the end. She wanted to forget, but it wouldn't let her. The melody from the old days still haunted her from last night, and she knew she should leave Natsuki now for that very reason.

_God, make me disappear…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her insufficient, often disruptive sleep was interrupted again by sporadic voices from the outside, and Natsuki only relaxed when she realized that it was Youko's voice. It seemed that her friend was having a conversation with someone, and she was relieved that there wasn't any commotion out there to require her presence. Even if her friend might be in danger, she was in no condition to intervene.

_Youko? How did I get here…? Shi—Shizuru…!?_

At the last thought, Natsuki tried to push herself up, but managed to lift her shoulders only briefly before falling back down. The slight movement shot pain through her body; she took in a deep breath in an attempt to ease the lingering sensation.

Her eyes sore, she glanced around and found herself lying on a futon in a small, tatami-floored room. The shoji door to her left lent a faint pool of moonlight through the blocks of white paper. Aside from her friend's voice that had grown further and further into the distance, she could hear only crickets chirping, accompanied by the sound of breeze.

Her breathing slowed down now, Natsuki struggled to ignore the pain gorging through her chest wound. It was difficult just to raise an arm, but she forced herself to lift the blanket. She was in a blue yukata, the belt loosened around her waist to alleviate the pressure on her stomach.

Peeking under her garment, it appeared that Youko had neatly bandaged each dressing over her chest and abdomen wounds. Without silver-nitrate in her bloodstream, she could feel her blood flow freely now. But her healing power had been diminished by the substance. Ironically, she felt most human when she was in her frailest state.

Giving in to fatigue, Natsuki closed her eyes again. But the nagging curiosity over the vampire's whereabouts wouldn't let her rest. She grimaced as she recalled the look in Shizuru's eyes at her lupine form last night. While she reminded herself that there was no reason to care, she couldn't quite grasp why she had felt starkly naked and painfully vulnerable in reaction to Shizuru's fear.

Throughout her life, Natsuki rarely transformed unless it was absolutely necessary. She disliked the power and cruelty it brought her, its influence over her body and mind stealing her of every human sense. And she believed that Shizuru had felt it, too.

Before her mind could plunge deeper into last night's event, Natsuki tensed up at the set of shadow emerging on the shoji door. She had no idea where she was, and she felt unready to receive a visitor, friendly or dangerous. But the shadow made no move to get any closer to the door, and it simply knelt on the hardwood-floored passage outside her room and sat down.

Studying the shadow, Natsuki gradually made out the visitor's long hair and slender frame. She relaxed at the now familiar form, realizing that it was, indeed, Shizuru. To her surprise, the vampire just sat on her heels, hands on her lap, remaining absolutely still. Judging from the silhouette, Natsuki wasn't even sure if the vampire breathed at all. In the cold wind outside, Shizuru appeared to have no intention to enter, or to leave.

Involuntarily, Natsuki's eyelids fluttered close again. With the vampire right outside her door, she strangely felt safer than she would ever admit.

Then she dreamt a slow, placid dream for the first time in many years. Under a darkening, pinkish sky, she saw herself walking on the surface of deep, dark water, the sight of a vast sea before and around her. She was alone, but she wasn't afraid as she should. An angelic hymn ringing distantly in her ears, she kept walking ahead with a heart full of determination. She knew she would get there—somewhere.

When Natsuki opened her eyes again from what seemed to be hours of deep sleep, she found the same set of shadow on her door, unmoving from the last time she recalled. She blinked a few times, inwardly grunting at the vampire's persistence. For a werewolf, being in the cold air for a long period of time was still a threatening idea. She would expect the same effect on vampires, even if they could perhaps endure it longer. All arguments aside, Shizuru was not doing herself a favor by sitting there like a rock.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki finally called out.

No response.

"Shizuru." Natsuki repeated louder, earning a slight turn of the head.

The shadow then moved closer, and the door slowly slid open. The widening gap between the two white planes revealed the vampire's pale face and the huge moon behind, and for a time, Natsuki couldn't decide which was more arresting to behold.

Shizuru was staring down at her, her gaze subtle in its usual intensity. Her serene exterior matched the calm sea of crimson, and the moon hang high in the dark sky as a witness to this rare harmony.

In a yellow, floral-patterned yukata, Shizuru's long hair pooled around her shoulders, unkempt from the wind. She turned to retrieve the black tray beside her and moved into the room.

On the tray were a large, black, ceramic bowl and a clean towel beside it. Shizuru proceeded to take some hot water from the white, electric kettle, which Youko had organized in the corner of the room, and mixed it with half of the water she had prepared from the kitchen. The mixture of water should now be warm enough.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki asked, frowning.

Shizuru moved beside Natsuki, knelt down and sat on her heels. The vampire looked very fitting in the traditional garment, but the fleeting discomfort in her eyes Natsuki had caught earlier suggested otherwise; Shizuru didn't particularly enjoy wearing the outfit.

When Shizuru dampened the towel in the warm water and tried to wipe Natsuki's face, Natsuki quickly snatched the cloth from her. Shizuru let her and quietly watched her wince in pain at the rash movement of her arm.

"Shit…" Natsuki grumbled. The effort proved to be too painful for her. She looked away from the smile curving up on Shizuru's lips, and sloppily spread the towel over her own face, shunning the vampire out of her sight.

"What's this place? How did I get here?" Natsuki stared up into the white cloth until she was cross-eyed. For some reason, she felt more lucid without Shizuru's bold stare.

"It belongs to Youko-san's friend. I believe her name was Midori. They brought you here."

Natsuki could hear the rustling of Shizuru's yukata and the soft mumbling that followed. Shizuru even smelled of Jasmine.

_Her hand is cold…_

"Wait. Why are you still here?" Natsuki blurted out in an attempt to clear her mind from noticing a little too much about the vampire. But she regretted the question as soon as it came out of her mouth because Shizuru's reply came a bit too fast for her liking.

"I'm here only because Youko-san pleaded me to. I'll be gone as soon as you recover." Shizuru's inert tone suggested the insignificance of her intention in staying.

But Natsuki stiffened when she felt a hand softly glide over her face, the wet cloth between their touch. The hand gently wiped her face, her ears, and down to her neck; it took very little detour over her features and all the time to freshen every inch of her skin with moisture. When the towel was pulled off her face, Natsuki stared up at the vampire.

"I…"

Shizuru raised her brows and waited for her to continue.

"I didn't drink your blood, did I?" Natsuki frowned.

The questioning look on the vampire's face was then replaced by a blank one. "No, you didn't, fortunately. I really can't afford the burden now," she said.

Natsuki's face grew cold at the choice of word. "Fortunately, I wouldn't want to be anybody's burden either."

"So we're on the same page," Shizuru said, her voice light with sincere relief. She wetted the towel once more and turned to pull the blanket off Natsuki.

"How—how did you find Youko?" Natsuki at once glanced down to see if her yukata was still intact, unsure how to react to Shizuru's nonchalant, almost robotic undertaking.

"The napkin you left in your coat's pocket got the restaurant's address on it." The vampire drew up Natsuki's long sleeve, and began to rub her weak arm with the towel.

Eventually, Shizuru noted Natsuki's rigid limb and glanced up from the task at hand. "Your friends are still alive, if that's what you're worried about… Although I supposed their blood may be _sweet_."

Inwardly pouting, Natsuki looked away from Shizuru's wink at the last sentence. She would have been worried by the statement if she didn't hear Youko's distant chatter a few hours earlier. Before she could stop herself, she lightly pulled the extra, yellow fabric hanging over Shizuru's belt, causing the vampire to stop from reaching out for her left leg.

"How did you get here…? Your wounds?" Natsuki remembered that it was dawning before she passed out in the woods, and she didn't think that Kenta's blood alone could heal those nasty injuries the Lycans left on the vampire last night.

"Youko-san had supplied me with some donated blood this evening. How very thoughtful of her," Shizuru said, smiling. But when Natsuki kept silent, she seemed to reckon the more important question of the two. "I can fly really fast. You'd be surprised."

Certainly, Shizuru appeared to be fine and healthy now. Her rare, playful tone also relieved Natsuki to some extent.

Shizuru moved a little further down the futon, losing Natsuki's grasp on her yukata. She slightly lifted Natsuki's leg and wiped the feverish skin with the towel. Natsuki had felt the dull ache all over shuddering body, and she was secretly thankful for the physical refreshment.

"Why didn't you just leave me there?" Natsuki couldn't help it. She couldn't imagine how Shizuru could fly so fast in such a state.

But what struck Natsuki now was the quick absence of calmness in the crimson eyes. Shizuru compressed her lips, glancing away almost in annoyance that she wouldn't drop the subject.

"I could have handled Kenta just fine. We're from different worlds, Shizuru. I don't feel comfortable having a vampire to help me around. You should have left me in the woods, and I'd be fine—"

Natsuki stopped when her leg was slipped off Shizuru's intentionally careless grip, and fell back down on the futon. The mild movement sent a ball of fire through her abdomen, and she groaned aloud at the pain.

"D-damn it…!"

"You prove to be much more stubborn than your mother ever was," Shizuru said, shaking her head. She edged towards the bowl and dampened the towel again.

"You don't have to do this because of my mother. She was never kind to you," Natsuki said. Although she disliked having to talk about her mother in such a way, she was only stating the truth.

_I never was…_

Shizuru lightly sighed as she squeezed the towel to rid the water off it. "She used me, and I used her. I supposed we were even in some ways."

At Shizuru's confession of loneliness, Natsuki had to look away. She suddenly found it hard to see even the subtlest hint of sorrow in Shizuru's eyes. The vampire held such a strange power over her for having known her mother, while Natsuki herself never had the chance to.

"I… I think she never loved me… or my father. I really think so… Sometimes I even think that she was a villain…" Natsuki gazed up at the white ceiling. Her blue yukata hang loosely off her shoulders and her legs were virtually bare on the futon, but she made no move to cover herself.

For the first time tonight, she wasn't embarrassed by Shizuru's stare upon her.

"It doesn't matter what she had done. She loved you more than you'd ever know, Natsuki. But she had her demons. She was on a self-destructive path, so to speak. No one could have saved her but herself."

Shizuru put the folded towel over the tray and moved closer to Natsuki. She slipped one arm under Natsuki's back to draw her up into a sitting position. The act would have earned protest from the aching Natsuki, but Shizuru held her very tightly. The pressure on her back acted as a firm and efficient support, while the lift was gentle and swift.

Now sitting on the futon, Natsuki didn't undergo much ache from the movement. Only when the cold hand left her that she started to feel the pain of gravity.

_Her breath is cold…_

Natsuki's cheeks abruptly grew hot at her own inquisitive thought. She turned slightly to try to keep her yukata from completely revealing her chest. Shizuru didn't seem to mind, or even notice her half-naked form; the vampire proceeded to pull the yukata down her back and rubbed the towel down her bare skin.

"Hold on. I'm almost done," Shizuru mumbled as she continued fast, not wanting to prolong Natsuki in the uncomfortable position. "All right. Here we go," she said, tossing the towel aside. She wrapped one arm around Natsuki's back again, pressed herself in very closely, and stiffly bent down to let Natsuki fall with her.

Natsuki was laid back down as painless and fast as she was brought upright. "All right… Yeah…" she breathed. She briefly glanced up at the pale face less than an inch above hers. If she weren't mulling too much into it, the vampire seemed to linger a second too long before retreating away.

_It's warm now… What the hell?_

Wide-eyed, Natsuki watched Shizuru quickly move away to refill some hot water from the kettle. She put her hands on her chest and asked, "I've noticed something, Shizuru. Your temperature seems to rise and fall so fast like a thermometer. Is that generally how it is with vampires? So strange."

Shizuru looked up from the kettle for a moment, but then flinched as a hot drop spilled onto the back of her hand. "Ara… I'm not sure what you're talking about," she muttered, moving back to Natsuki with the hot bowl. Head down, she continued to clean Natsuki's bare front and legs, severely lacking the leisure speed and the vigilant tenderness she had carried earlier.

"I mean… I caught your… err, your…" Natsuki stammered. Her words lingered at the tip of her tongue and eventually trailed off when Shizuru seemed uninterested in the subject.

When Shizuru finished the task, she nodded to herself and turned away to retrieve the tray.

"Tha—thanks…" Natsuki dazedly pulled her yukata up to cover herself. She then tried to reach for the hem of the blanket. The air was getting colder as the night grew darker.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Shizuru said, having realized then that she had forgotten to cover Natsuki up. She hurried to pull the blanket over the horizontal form, all the while averting her gaze elsewhere.

"Youko-san will be back by morning. You should get some sleep now," the vampire said, taking the tray and getting up to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Natsuki quickly asked before Shizuru could slip out the door.

Stopping mid-step, Shizuru turned around with a quizzical look in her eyes. "I'm going to inspect the area. I won't be too far."

Natsuki slightly clutched the blanket. "Where are you going to sleep?"

However, Shizuru hesitated at the simple question, glancing the other way.

"You don't have to tell me. I can walk around in the morning and find you anyway," Natsuki said, rolling her eyes.

"Youko-san showed me the basement. Might I remind you that you're still in no condition to walk around tomorrow? Get some rest, Natsuki." With that, Shizuru walked out of the room and slid the door shut.

"Happy walking. _Alone_." Natsuki spoke loudly, hoping for the vampire to catch it. But there was no response. The set of shadow on her door had vanished as quietly as it came. "I hope she's got a futon in the basement… and a blanket of cobweb. Yeah, that…" she continued to mumble to herself.

Then Natsuki yawned and rubbed her eyes a bit. The uncomfortable warmth, which had nastily crawled along her skin before, had now disappeared. She was truly grateful for it even if it was only temporary. Although she wanted to act a little more with courtesy, Shizuru's abnormal paranoia just annoyed her. She had hoped that the vampire could have loosened up a little around her.

_But she's still here…_

The fact that Shizuru had stayed, risking being around strangers, who could easily put her in harm's way, was something totally unexpected. Natsuki wouldn't bet it was only for her mother's sake, but to ponder of Shizuru's action would leave her no more hours to sleep. Feeding herself with a pang of relief to know that the vampire would still be around tomorrow, she gradually lured herself into slumber again.


	13. C13: defectors

**A/N: **I found it really helpful when several reviewers pointed out certain things that they were confused about the story, like the change in Shizuru's body temperature, etc. So that I'd know what I did wrong, or what was left unclear. Second or third opinions are always helpful :D

Again, no beta. Must apologize for the grammar/spelling mistakes below. Feel free to spot them out. And thank you for the encouraging reviews, people :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Defectors**

Blinded to any light stronger than a torch, Yuuichi couldn't remember the last time he saw sunlight. He had lost track of time. Locked deep underground, a day went by as slowly as a year to him. Death sentence now seemed far more merciful than a hundred years in prison. He may be one to fear for his life, but he had once tried to escape it. But his suicide attempt was interfered by one of the guards, and worse, laughed at.

Head down, Yuuichi buried his tired face in his dirty hands. The clanking sound of the chains around his wrists only deepened his misery.

_I'm so sorry, Mai. I've let you down…_

The incoherent murmurs and agonizing groans from the next cells prompted Yuuichi to look up, reminding him of the new prisoners brought in last night. He couldn't see them with the stony walls separating them, but he estimated no less than twenty inmates from their conversations.

What struck him was that they were all Kenta's men from Detroit. What had happened in the lair to criminalize so many of the squad members? What happened to Kenta himself? Yuuichi had only listened to them talking, not daring to ask. He was certain that they wouldn't know an insignificant Lycan like him.

But the string of oddities did not stop at the suspicious arrival of the new inmates. Yuuichi frowned at the sound of footsteps approaching. The pace was even and calm, and certainly without the sound of rattling chains.

With a torch in one hand, Erstin Ho emerged in front of his cell, staring down at him. The blonde, petite woman was a subordinate in Chie's squad before Chie was assigned to be Natsuki's personal guard. Yuuichi knew very little about her, and he couldn't think of a reason for her visit today.

Erstin tossed a sack into his cell, and then pressed one finger against her lips, signaling him to keep quiet. Obediently, he took the sack and put it over his head. She could take him away now; anywhere was better than here.

Yuuichi was released from the iron hook to the wall, his hands still bound by handcuffs. Blindly, he followed Erstin's lead, and after several flights of stairs, he was brought up to residential level. He could hear soft chatters from the distance, and instantly knew that he was using the back stairway, where it was desolate than the main one near the central hall.

Soon, Yuuichi was ushered into a quiet room, the sack pulled off his head.

"Ma—Master Hideaki!" Yuuichi stuttered, his eyes widening in pleasant surprise. He was now standing inside Hideaki's dim office.

Seated by his desk, Hideaki looked up with a small, fatherly smile. However, his gaze was dull and anxious. His hands clasped together on the desk, he let out a sigh. "How are you holding up?"

"Couldn't be worse," Yuuichi said, but without resentment. He knew his mistake had led to several deaths of pack members at the First District, and Hideaki had no choice but to punish him for his reckless behavior. Aside from Natsuki, no one else had visited him since his trial. He was only glad to be able to see Hideaki now.

"Sit down. Would you like a cup of tea?" Hideaki stood up and went to the wooden counter, arranging a drink for him.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Yuuichi reluctantly sat himself on the chair. He glanced over his shoulder at Erstin, who was standing guard by the door. "Where—where's Natsuki? I haven't seen her lately."

Hideaki's face suddenly appeared stern, his brows knitted in one harsh line. He set the hot drink on the desk for Yuuichi. "Things have gone awry here, Yuuichi. Natsuki is in grave danger. This is why I have to talk to you."

"What happened to her?" Yuuichi almost jumped to his feet, his heart beating fast.

"She was attacked by Kenta's men a few days ago and has since disappeared with Fujino Shizuru, a rogue vampire, who had been our houseguest during the incident. We have no idea where they are."

"Kenta of Detroit…? Those men they brought in last night! I'm gonna kill them!" Yuuichi growled, clenching his fists.

Hideaki's gaze turned cold as he spoke. "There's no need. A verdict was made, and they were sentenced to 'Abandonment' and an infinite imprisonment until Natsuki is back, unharmed."

"_A—abandonment_…" Yuuichi staggered by the information.

The penalty was, perhaps, the most feared among pack members. Their fangs and claws were severed as a punishment. With the symbol of their immortal pride gone, the Lycans would be considered no different from a cripple. Until an operation was done, they remained useless as a werewolf.

"It was outrageous. Kenta's men severely injured Chie as well. Now I don't trust anyone but you," Hideaki said, staring into Yuuichi's eyes, "You've been Natsuki's best friend for many years. You know her life outside the lair more than anyone else here. I have hope that you'll be able to track her down."

Yuuichi adamantly nodded. "I will bring her back, Master."

"Erstin will help you. This is your only chance to be pardoned, Yuuichi. There's already a clear divide among us. There are those who favor Kenta's action no matter what just because they hate all vampires, and there are those who believed Chie's testimony to the violence. There's unrest in our lair, and I can't allow it to linger. They demand to bring the vampire to justice, and I must appease them somehow."

"Must I bring the vampire back, too?" Yuuichi had reasonably developed his strength throughout the decades. Although he had never been the best fighter, his heart was full of determination. His precedence was to get Natsuki back, all else—even his freedom—coming in second.

Hideaki looked down for a moment and said, "That won't be necessary. After what happened with Kenta, Fujino can never return to the lair. I have no real intention to bring her to a trial either as I know how Natsuki will react. Natsuki just doesn't understand how important it is for her to be accepted by the pack. It's a shame, really, that their attachment to each other is becoming a danger in itself."

Biting his lips, the older man shook his head in disapproval. "The vampire is no longer our concern, Yuuichi. I must warn you that she's a powerful rogue. Do what you must… but you cannot let Natsuki know this."

Yuuichi had been around Hideaki for as long as he could remember. He grew up with the Kuga family, respecting Hideaki like a real father. He knew just what the serious look in Hideaki's eyes meant.

* * *

In her white Yukata, Natsuki had sat herself at the black, low table in the living room. Sitting on her heels, she actually liked the feel of tatami mat against her feet, a simple, warm touch, which was severely lacked in the lair. With a cup of hot tea in both hands, she gazed out past the open shoji door to the greenness outside.

The old house was apparently surrounded by thick woods, offering her peace and privacy needed during her recovery. She already felt much better after a few days of rest and medication. She had basically been pampered by Youko and Midori during the day, cared and watched over by Shizuru during the night.

At the thought of the vampire, Natsuki mentally grimaced, and her hands tightened around the white, ceramic cup.

Shizuru had been helpful as she was required, tending to her wounds in Youko's absence and arranging meals for her. But the vampire had grown more distant than ever. She was rarely engaged in their conversation, answering only when she was questioned and hardly looking Natsuki's way when she talked. Natsuki was even more frustrated that she had not slept in the basement Youko had previously arranged for her; Shizuru's yukata always came back soiled after a day sleep.

_Baka_.

Natsuki objected the idea that Shizuru went about and slept in some secret place in the woods instead of staying in the house. The vampire would be rendered helpless during the day, and nobody could have assisted her in time, if anything should happen. But Shizuru was just being herself. Sometimes it wondered Natsuki what it took Ahn to earn the vampire's trust and devotion.

"Lunch is ready, Natsuki!" Youko emerged by the doorway with a tray consisting of a bowl of rice, a bowl of miso soup with tofu, and some roasted chicken from the supermarket. The nurse had not the time to cook herself.

"Thank you, Youko. You're the best. I'll be able to do some household chores by tomorrow," Natsuki said, grinning.

Youko knelt down on the other side of the table and put the tray down. "Oh, no. No. No. That's out of the question. If Shizuru-san knows that I let you so much as walking around for too long, she will definitely get upset."

At the remark, Natsuki choked on her tea. She quickly put the cup down and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "S—sorry," she stuttered.

"Don't blush. You should have known by now that she stays because she cares," Youko said, winking.

"She has no reason to care, and I don't care… Really." At Youko's surprising statement, Natsuki tried to keep her voice cool and put up a neutral face. Although Shizuru had been kind, she had shown nothing but her sense of obliged duty to stay.

Acutely aware of her friend's stare, Natsuki took the miso bowl and sipped the hot soup, keeping her gaze down. There was no point to mull over Shizuru's true intention. Ultimately, they would go separate ways, and Natsuki's life would revolve around protecting her father and the lair once more.

Resting her chin on her elbow, Youko comfortably leaned forwards against the low table. "You're cold, Natsuki. I thought she was quite amiable when she wanted to be. What do you think of her?" she asked.

Natsuki could feel her friend's smile without looking. She decided to let her gaze linger over the edge of the table longer than she intended to. "The vampire is pretty weird, I'd say."

"Oh, come on! That is so racist, addressing her by her kind." Youko chortled.

"But that's exactly what she is, a vampire." Natsuki grumpily put the bowl down and picked up the wooden chopsticks. She didn't particularly like where the conversation was going.

Youko ticked her index finger on her chin. "Yeah, you're quite right. She scared me to death when she burst through the backdoor of my diner with you in her arms. I thought I had lost my mind."

Natsuki sternly looked up. "Tell me she did _not_ threaten you."

"No. No. No, it wasn't like that. She just looked rather—umm—" Youko then raised her hand to her face and puckered her lips. "Well, gruesome is an understatement. I guess it was the effect from sunlight. I never knew that it could be so frightening until I saw it with my own eyes. She lost her right—uh—left eye? Her hair was falling off. I couldn't tell her face with her skin so severely burnt. Ah…" she said, shaking her head as though she tried to brush the image away from her mind.

Natsuki lowered her hands to the table, holding her breath at the bit of information.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you lose the appetite. Let's talk about something else," Youko said, clasping both hands in apology.

"Where… Where did she hide afterwards?" Natsuki forced out a casual tone.

"In the trunk of my car. I wasn't really creative in hiding a vampire. I didn't know what to do, so I waited until sunset. Actually, I thought that she might have been dead by then," Youko said, pouring a cup of tea for herself. "Thank God she looked like human again after having some blood. I think I was really brave to have opened the trunk the second time."

Natsuki couldn't help but let out a sigh. She couldn't tell why Shizuru had pretended that it was an easy mission to bring her to Youko that day, but she was upset that the vampire had acted so heedlessly. In the morning light, the flight from the lair to downtown Fuuka was next to impossible to imagine.

_And she still sleeps in the woods!_

"Oiiiiiiiiii!" Natsuki loudly pouted. She tightened the chopsticks between her fingers again and guzzled all the food in front of her. She better reenergized herself now in preparation to give Shizuru an earful tonight. Waiting for twilight had become a routine she didn't welcome.

Blinking, Youko watched her finishing the meal in just a few minutes, and then grinned. "I bet Shizuru-san will be happy to see you healthy again."

Putting the empty, rice bowl down, Natsuki chewed the last piece of chicken. "To be honest, I can't imagine her and the word 'happy' together."

Youko laughed. "Oh, please! We've been really concerned since you could hardly eat the past few days, Natsuki. So when are you going to give your father a call? He must be worried sick by now," she said, sipping her tea.

At the suggestion, Natsuki swallowed hard and looked away. "I will… but I can't let him know that I'm here, while Shizuru still hasn't found a new place to stay. With what had happened, I doubt they'd be lenient on her again."

For some reason, Youko smiled widely, and it took Natsuki by surprise.

"I like this change in you. You are protecting a vampire because it's the right thing to do. It brings out your hidden kindness, the compassionate Natsuki, the person I've always known. I like it."

Natsuki blushed a little at her friend's words. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but she just had to do it. "You're the kind one, Youko. Your parents… They died because—"

"I have told you countless times that it was an accident. Yes, you fought the vampires, and the train derailed as a result. But it's not a reason to hate you. You saved my life. For thirty years, you've been everything—everyone to me."

Natsuki looked up at her friend, warmth filling her chest. "Youko…"

But Natsuki suddenly snapped, glancing out the shoji door. The sound of tiptoeing from outside, which had grown closer each second, would have gone unnoticed by human ears, but she caught it. In paranoia, she tried to get up, but her knees buckled at the rash action. Her wounds were still tender, and she bent to support herself with both hands on the table.

The nurse looked alarmed. "Natsuki, sit down! What are you doing—"

"Freeze! Put your hands where I can see them!" A tall figure appeared by the shoji door.

Natsuki's head shot up and saw a man in a black jacket, a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, the gun in his hand aimed right at her.

Youko's eyes widened in shock. "Masashi-kun…? What on earth are you doing here?"

"It's all right, Youko-san! I'm here to protect you!" Takeda pulled Youko from her spot and literally pushed her out of the room. Blocking the doorway, he directed his gun at Natsuki. "Silver-nitrate. Don't try anything funny. I know what you are!"

Natsuki tried to calm her ragged breathing, gripping the edge of the table.

Takeda momentarily looked over his shoulder at Youko. "Where are the others? Are there more of them?"

"More what? No, Masashi-kun, you're mistaken! She's my friend!" Youko clung to his arm, but failed to move him.

"These creatures are capable of the foulest, the most despicable things, Youko-san. You should be more careful. I've been following you the past few days. You've been taking extra bags of donated blood with you from the hospital every morning. There must be vampires around, too."

Takeda then turned to the werewolf. "Where are the others! I won't repeat myself again!"

"There're no others! It's just me! I needed the blood!" Natsuki glared up at him, one hand on the table and the other hand pressing on her abdomen wound. There was no way that she would let this intruder get Shizuru, not at this time of day when the vampire was absolutely vulnerable.

"I don't believe you! I—what…"

Takeda had abruptly halted, his gun lowered a little. He then took his sunglasses off with his free hand. "Oh, God, it's you…"

Natsuki wasn't sure what he was on about, but she was glad for his little distraction from the vampire. "What are you talking about?" she breathed.

"You shot me in the crypt, remember?"

Youko looked frightened at Takeda's recollection. "No, Masashi-kun! She's my friend. Please, don't hurt her!"

"You saved me. You told your friend to stop my bleeding," Takeda said, his voice filled with enthusiasm Natsuki hadn't expected.

"Err—I did…?" Natsuki tried to recall what happened in the First District that day, and eventually remembered him.

_That Searrs agent! He's survived._

Takeda scooted to the table, down to his knees. "It's you, my savior! You're alive!"

"Uh, umm…" Natsuki had to sit back down, keeping some distance from his grinning face.

"My name is Takeda Masashi, and I am indebted to you forever!" Takeda stated, putting his gun back in his shoulder holster. He quickly scanned her up and down, noting her jittery hands. "You're injured. Are you all right?"

"It's minor," Natsuki said, glancing up at Youko. Her friend then came to sit down next to her.

"What's this, Masashi-kun? I'm terribly confused now," Youko said, holding Natsuki's sweaty hand.

Takeda hesitated at first before deciding to reveal his status as a Searrs agent and told Youko what happened at the First District. He then looked up at Natsuki and asked, "May—may I know your name?"

Natsuki took in a deep breath as she contemplated the chance he might turn her in, if he knew her identity. But he seemed honest enough to reassure her of his appreciation for saving his life. Besides, it wouldn't take long for him to find out himself.

"Kuga Natsuki."

As expected, her name did stall him. For a moment, fear and uncertainty swam in his earnest gaze. It must be a dilemma for an agent like him not to report her. But Natsuki was rather certain that she could charge at him at this moment as he was unarmed, if he decided to act suspiciously.

"Kuga Natsuki, it's nice meeting you again," he finally said with a smile.

Natsuki felt a pang of relief. At least, she did not have to force herself into another fight so soon. "I've got something really important to ask you… Do you know what happened to my two friends, who were stuck in the crypt with you?"

"Ah, Suzushiro Haruka and Aoi?"

Natsuki stopped a little by the first name usage, but kept her face still. "Yes."

It took him a moment before he said, "Suzushiro has been made a slave to a… a vampire elder, Natsuki-san. She's no longer your friend."

Natsuki felt her face grow cold. What her father and Shizuru talked about in the lab was true, and it was a threat not only to her father, but all Lycans.

"Aoi, she's…" Takeda mumbled, and then looked down, "She's still in a coma. The severity of her wound is worrying."

Cursing under her breath, Natsuki's face screwed up in worry. "What are they planning to do to them?" She had leaned over the table, staring at him in the eye for any sign of deception. But the result was unanticipated to her, when he furiously blushed at their proximity.

Brushing his nose, Takeda nodded to himself. "For centuries, Searrs stands for justice, Natsuki-san. We've been protecting the world from Uriah. We need Lycans as our reinforcement. Human agents will not stand a chance against a whole army of vampires."

Natsuki stared at him hard. "You make it sounds like we could work together, but what you're doing is forcing us into slavery."

Hands on his knees, Takeda sighed. "I don't… I don't make excuses for our action. I do disagree with their method at times. But we are soldiers. We do not second-guess our superior."

"Then you should leave now, Takeda-san. We have very little in common. Our past compassion should remain just that, a past," Natsuki said, her tone stern.

"Na—Natsuki-san, I…" Takeda hastily got up to his knees, but was reluctant to move any further. "I'd like to say that I understand your situation, but I'm only an agent. I cannot stop them even if I try."

His seemingly sincere sentiment struck Natsuki, leaving her speechless. Her mother was a Searrs agent like him, only she was crueler than he would ever be. Kuga Saeko had not earned a respectable reputation in Tokyo Headquarters for nothing, and Natsuki didn't want to imagine how many lives her mother had taken to get where she was. Although Saeko eventually learned to love a Lycan and even softened towards a vampire, her ambition ultimately backfired and killed her in the end.

"So much for justice." Natsuki stared out beyond the shoji doors.

The sun was still strong, and it would be several hours before sunset. However, she couldn't quite contain the need to see Shizuru now. Perhaps, it wasn't Shizuru's knowledge of her mother that had attracted her to the vampire. Perhaps, it was the same reason her mother developed a fondness for the rogue: Shizuru's way of caring, embracing simplicity under the disguise of unimportance. The vampire's aloof, but solemn presence had a strange way to calm Natsuki like nothing had ever succeeded before.

"You needn't worry, Natsuki-san. Even though I'm only a pawn at their disposal, I will never betray you. Your presence here is safe with me," Takeda said, pounding his chest.

Natsuki raised her brows inquisitively. "You're willing to break your oath of allegiance?"

Takeda bit his lips, and then nodded. "I'm still a soldier. But you're one exception I must make. You didn't kill me when you were supposed to. It's only right to return you the same favor. If you don't mind, I can stay here and guard the house until you get better."

The thought of Shizuru rushed back to her mind, and Natsuki quickly said, "We're quite all right here. There's no need—"

"But Searrs is not to be underestimated, or else we couldn't have survived through centuries against Uriah. Youko-san will need to leave for her work in the evening, but I can stay to help you."

"It's very kind of you, Masashi-kun, but we've got it covered. Midori will stay with Natsuki tonight," Youko said, smiling as widely as she could.

"Midori?" Takeda questioned. "Doesn't she work the same shift with you? Well, if she can stay, it's all for the better! We can keep each other company until dawn. Right, allow me to help!" He eagerly collected the empty bowls and put them onto the tray. Smiling from ear to ear, he stood up and made his way out the door. "Where's the kitchen, Youko-san?"

"Oh—uh—let… let me show you the way," Youko said, hurrying to his side.

When the two turned at the corner and disappeared from the hardwood-floored passage outside her door, Natsuki rubbed her temples, suddenly entertaining an idea of rest.

Considering how private Shizuru had always been, Natsuki tried not to predict the vampire's reaction to Takeda's presence, and hoped for the best. What mattered was Shizuru showing up at sunset, an occurrence Natsuki felt more uncertain each day past.

* * *

In the corner of the indoor arena, Nao squinted up at the hot spotlights on the high, dome ceiling. Leaning against the cold, steel wall, she watched Yukino walking up to the center of the ring, Haruka struggling in the handcuffs, chained to the vampire. Spectators, both immortals and human agents, had filled up the stands. Loud chatters and laughs echoed throughout the dome.

Arms across her chest, Nao let out a lazy sigh and glanced at Tomoe, who was standing next to her. Along with the rest of the spectators, the green-haired vampire laughed when Haruka stumbled to her knees in an attempt to fight Yukino's chain.

Nao shook her head. Although she had no sympathy for the werewolf for having helped destroy the First District, she simply disapproved slavery. She had followed her new 'friends' to watch a practice, or rather, a show in taming a newly enslaved Lycan. It wouldn't be long before she would be assigned to one, but she would try to defer the deal for as long as she could. It was a peculiar contrast for a modern organization such as Searrs to maintain slavery, when an ancient coven like Uriah forbade such custom.

_Maybe Kazuya was right about the Queen. She was once a slave herself._

"Stand up," Yukino ordered. Standing in the middle of the large ring, she was holding the chain with one hand, seemingly at ease in the face of the Lycan.

Struggling on all fours, Haruka's face reddened as she growled at the vampire. "Don't you order me around, you glasses witch!"

"She's gonna try to transform, but it'll be impossible unless Yukino allows her to. Yukino is one of the oldest vampires here. She's very powerful, I'd tell ya!" Tomoe clapped enthusiastically, when all that Haruka succeeded were a howl in anger and a few, violent turns in vain.

Nao cocked her head to the side. "Thanks for the explanation. Apparently, we don't have this _thing_ back in our godforsaken island."

Turning to Nao, Tomoe laughed. "You're not the first to hate me, Yuuki. You're trying too hard. I'm beginning to think that all of Uriah vampires are as brooding as you are."

"I thought I'm the only Uriah vampire around here," Nao pointed out.

At the remark, Tomoe instantly turned her attention back to the ring. "So what? You're not the only Uriahn to have walked the earth," she spat.

"Young _and_ inexperienced like you wouldn't stand a chance if you ever came across one. Who was it? Who was so brooding that he or she had left such an impression on you until now?" Nao smirked, nudging Tomoe with her elbow.

Tomoe looked annoyed at first, but her gaze then drifted away beyond the ring—beyond everyone and every noise thundering in the dome. Her facial expression became grim and serious, a look Nao had never seen from the younger vampire.

"My maker was from Uriah. Like you, she never had a slave."

"I see that you've learned nothing from her," Nao said, scoffing.

Tomoe shot the redhead a sidelong glance. "I'm my own person. I can disagree, can't I? Cherish it. It's within our blood, the power to make everything, anything. There's no point denying it."

"Our blood is pure. We shouldn't taint it with greed and desires," Nao said, her folded arms tightening around her. Uriah had always considered mind control a dark power, and Nao had learned well of its dire consequences.

"Enlighten yourself, Yuuki. It's a gift God has given us."

"You're dumber than I thought. Making a slave out of a Lycan is just desperate to me," Nao said, rolling her eyes.

Tomoe snickered. "Ah, that's right. _Desperate_. I just remember now how Lord Kansaki brainwashed _the_ traitor with his mind power, and he actually got away with it."

At the mention of Mai, Nao froze in her post. It seemed that words had gotten around fast in this immortal world. Before she could stop herself, she grabbed Tomoe with both hands and literally threw the younger vampire into the ring.

Tomoe landed in the middle of the ring, reeling between Yukino and Haruka. "You, little bitch!" she snarled, getting up to her feet.

"Get out of the way, Tomoe!" Yukino pulled the chain with all her might, veering Haruka away from her friend.

Howling at the top of her lungs, Haruka had broken from Yukino's power and transformed. Her thickening wrists and ankles burst the handcuffs into pieces.

Only then that Tomoe realized that the golden-furred beast had zoomed in on her. She leapt high into the air, avoiding the deadly paw, which thumped right down at her previous spot. The forced from Haruka's fist punched a huge hole into the cement floor, and the whole arena roared in shock.

Haruka then made a fast bound for the lithe form in the air. Tomoe had yet to land, lacking the recoil needed to avert the second strike coming right at her. The vampire squeezed her eyes shut as she rolled onto her knees, raising both arms over her head in fright. She only opened her eyes again after a loud thud shook the ground she was standing upon. Yukino had stepped in between Haruka and her, seized the beast by the neck and hurled her out of the way.

The Lycan shakily got up from the floor, snarling. She made another attempt to soar at Yukino, but lurched in her track when the vampire simply raised a hand up.

"Stop at once!"

Nao had jumped to the edge of the ring, clinging to the rope. She watched Yukino standing tall between Tomoe and the Lycan. Everyone had then fallen into silence, all eyes upon the vampire elder in the middle of the ring.

"Stop." Yukino looked up at the Lycan, who towered her by a head.

As if being released from a spell, Haruka reverted back into her human form. She looked at her own hands that had been stripped off her vicious claws. "What… what's going on…?"

"Kneel, now," Yukino said.

Wide-eyed, Haruka gradually fell to her knees, her mouth gaping at her own action.

"You have taken my blood, Suzushiro Haruka. I am now your master," Yukino solemnly declared, staring down the kneeling form.

"At… At your command… Master," Haruka whispered. She blinked a few times, stunned by every word that came out of her mouth. Evidently, she still maintained her conscience, only she could not act it.

At the rounds of applause from the spectators, Nao stepped away from the ring, sighing in relief. Admittedly, she felt somewhat guilty for having endangered Yukino's life. Had Yukino not been powerful enough, the vampire would have been seriously hurt by the Lycan. But it only proved that Haruka was a worthy slave to acquire, a powerful one highly sorted among Searrs vampires.

Nao retreated to her corner and glanced around. No one seemed to be bothered by her temperamental action. Right here in the arena, it seemed that their lives were merely an entertainment, nothing more.

Out of the blue, a familiar, female face in the crowd on the stands caught Nao's attention. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to recall where she had seen the woman before. She was wearing a black, leather uniform as Nao did, suggesting her immortal status.

_Long, brown hair, gray eyes…_

Nao's eyes then widened at the recognition. It was the wounded personal guard Natsuki dragged into the First District that day. Seeing how badly injured the guard was, Nao had thought that she must have died in the crypt.

Not knowing that she had been spotted, Aoi stood up and clapped along with her peers. She then turned and left the arena.

* * *

Shizuru opened her eyes to the soft hue of orange light lingering over the far horizontal line beyond the thick forest. In her sitting position, she was leaning against the large concave wall under a steep slope, effectively shielding her from sunlight. It was where she had been taken refuge during hours of daylight.

Although it was always calm and quiet in the woods, she barely had any decent sleep the past few days. Her worry would not leave her even when her exhausted mind was begging for a rest. Her fear had left its strong presence in her disrupting dreams. Her body wakened, tired and restless. Her heart sparred with her logic, fighting to leave or stay.

But every time Shizuru opened her eyes to a sunset, she would soon find herself trekking the hilly path back to the old house. She had made a promise to Youko, and she would like to honor it.

When she finally reached the lone house in the middle of nowhere, she spotted a change in the narrow, graveled path right away. The two tracks on the road looked recent and were definitely left by a car slightly bigger than Youko's compact Toyota. She edged near the large tree beside the house, and across the lawn parked a black Thunderbird, the size of its tires confirming her assumption.

Pulling her lilac yukata tighter, Shizuru made a fast, quiet move towards the house. Watching from behind the bushes, she could see Natsuki sitting at the low table in the living room, accompanied by an unidentified man in a black t-shirt. He looked to be in his late twenties, tall and strong with his muscular arms and thick, broad shoulders. With the two guns in his shoulder holster, he certainly wasn't just a pedestrian.

Natsuki, however, seemed to welcome his presence, enjoying a tea while chatting with him. From their demeanor towards each other, Shizuru assumed that they were at best acquaintances. It somehow enraged her that Natsuki had risked her own safety, trusting a stranger enough to allow him to hang around their hiding place.

Carefully, Shizuru backed away from the bushes and walked away. The last thing she wanted was to expose her identity to more people than she had already done.

_I've done enough for her. Maybe it's time to go…_

Shizuru moved around the back of the house to get to the other side of the lawn without being seen. She passed the Thunderbird, meaning to trail down the narrow path to the city below. She was about to leave the house for good, leaving Natsuki to her own decision and its consequence.

But something left on the front passenger seat inside the car caught Shizuru's attention, prompting her to stop and move to take a closer look at the item. The black cap sported an emblem of a yellow halo with a dagger in the middle, and Shizuru narrowed her eyes at the blatant Searrs symbol.

Before she knew it, she had literally barged through the opened shoji door to the living room, grabbed the agent by the collar and pinned him down on the matted floor.

"Shi—Shizuru…? No!" Natsuki called out for her, moving fast to her side. She whimpered at the hasty movement, but continued to cling to Shizuru's arm. "Stop it, Shizuru!"

"He's a Searrs agent," Shizuru said, steadily tightening her grip around his neck.

Weakly tapping Shizuru's arms, Takeda opened his mouth, his face reddened at an alarming rate.

"I know! I know! You're killing him!" Natsuki tried in vain to pull the vampire back.

Shizuru sharply turned, her eyes widened in rage. "You knew, and you still invited him in!" She was rather certain that she hadn't pushed Natsuki away; her hands were still on Takeda's neck. Natsuki had mechanically retracted her hand, halting with what Shizuru deemed as terror in those green eyes.

The vampire wasted no time to reflect on Natsuki's reaction, and dove for Takeda's neck.

"What're you doing! Let him go! Let him go, Shizuru!" Natsuki pressed on hand over her chest wound, her other hand pulling Shizuru's shoulder.

Takeda tried to yell, but no sound came out. His hand feebly pushed the slim shoulder that wouldn't move like mountain. His unblinking gaze was fixed upon the ceiling the entire time his blood was sucked out of his body, momentarily besieged by the inhuman strength. He only choked for air again, when Shizuru finally pulled away from him.

Unresponsive to Natsuki's angry pull, Shizuru wiped the blood from her lips, mentally collecting bits and pieces of his memories that still ran through her mind like flashes from a film.

It took Shizuru back to the labyrinth under the First District, where Takeda and Natsuki first met, and how he was truly grateful for Natsuki's help. It relieved the vampire a great deal that his visit today had become friendly and harmless. What left the most impression on her was his sincere determination to protect Natsuki. His intention was simple, yet overwhelming, which Shizuru regarded as reckless and childlike.

_But they're only strangers to each other._

"You're reading his memories," Natsuki said, her tone accusing. She intently watched the vampire, her hand slipping from the vampire's shoulder.

Aware of the absence of the warm hand, Shizuru strained her gaze only at Takeda, who had slowly regained his strength and tried to crawl away from her. "There's no secret in the world, Natsuki. Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that question. You take people's memories as you please, but never let out your own," Natsuki said, getting up to her knees.

From the corner of her eyes, Shizuru noted how Natsuki struggled to move away, biting her lips at the pain the movement was causing.

Instinctively, Shizuru gripped her knees harsher, so that she would not lend Natsuki a hand. Natsuki was obviously still perturbed that Shizuru took her blood the first day they met, and the fact that the vampire stupefied her in the prison only made it worse.

"Who—who is she, Natsuki-san…? She—she's… a vampire…" Takeda had one hand over his bleeding neck, his face paled.

"She's a _houseguest_," Natsuki said, looking the other way.

Without another word, Shizuru pulled the gun from his shoulder holster. Natsuki had leaned forwards in panic, but had made no further move to stop her. Or she knew she would be too slow to do anything, should Shizuru pull the trigger.

Shizuru could hear Natsuki grunting from the other side of the table, but paid no heed to it. She was doing it for them, and it wasn't her problem, if Natsuki failed to see it.

"Don't…" Takeda raised a hand up in alarm.

"I always like fresh blood. Donated blood is like frozen food. Expensive, tasteless, and boring. You can't store a challenge in a fridge, can you?" Muttering to herself, Shizuru studied the slim, transparent bullets, their size one eighth of an average UV bullet. She had only seen the green liquid inside the shell for the first time from Takeda's memories. It was Searrs' poisonous weapon, an invention made especially for hunting games.

Shizuru flipped the gun with interest like a child with a new toy. "Aside from the plan to capture the wounded Lycan, you were also expecting vampires. Was this for me?A sedative for immortal creatures. Searrs continues to impress me, Takeda-san. I would like a catalog of all your inventions, if you please."

Gulping, Takeda vigilantly sat up. "I won't tell anyone about Natsuki-san, or this house, or—or you, I swear. I'm here to protect Natsuki-san. I wish her no harm."

Shizuru chose not to respond. She had already learned of his intentions from his blood, and frankly, she didn't want to hear him elaborate.

"Can I take a look at it, Shizuru?" Even though Natsuki seemed to have relaxed from their initial tension, she appeared worried about the new invention as well. It seemed that Searrs was keener for hunting slaves than exterminating them.

Her eyes never leaving Takeda, Shizuru slid the gun across the table. Natsuki caught it and quickly unloaded the ammo.

"The bullets are light. How effective is it?" Natsuki asked.

"A single hit will put you to sleep for two to five hours. Three hits will likely put you out for a day. It depends on your strength, too," Takeda replied. "We named it, 'Hypnos', after the Greek God of sleep."

"How fitting. I see that Searrs has been embracing its artistic side as well." Shizuru pulled the remaining gun from his holster, inwardly grimaced at the loaded silver-nitrate bullets. Frustration fumed up inside of her at how Natsuki trusted someone so easily despite her apparent willfulness—that Natsuki would not trust her, but him.

Apart from Takeda's presence, Shizuru would tolerate no other threat in this house. She stood up and took the gun with her.

"I should now leave Natsuki with Hypnos and Takeda-san. I believe he knows where the kitchen is, so that he can prepare dinner for you." With that, she turned and strode out of the living room. Natsuki's protest followed from behind, but she did not stop to fully listen. 'Baka', however, was the only thing audible enough for her to catch.

Entering the bathroom, Shizuru put a blue towel, a black sweatshirt and a pair of jeans on the wooden ledge. A sewing kit and Takeda's gun were propped on a low, wood stool. Youko had her clothes washed a few days ago. But the sweatshirt still sported long tears from the fight with the Lycans, and Shizuru thought it was time to sew it up.

Shizuru then undressed herself and held up the soiled yukata. She always washed her yukata herself, not wanting to bother Youko with it. Besides, the nurse didn't respond well to the fact that she had denied the accommodation in the basement, claiming that it displeased Natsuki. Shaking her head, Shizuru had given up trying to understand the stubborn werewolf. Natsuki had no reason to worry about her; she could take care of herself as she had done so all through her life.

She hung the wet yukata next to the translucent-glass shoji door, and then washed her hair and enjoyed a long shower. Letting the pellets of warm water drumming against her face, she let out a deep sigh, shaken in content by the warmth engulfing her whole. It was, indeed, getting colder and colder every day. She was in serious need of a hot bath after a whole day out in the woods.

_Natsuki should be fine with him here. I can leave tonight. No more sleeping in the woods…_

But Shizuru found it hard to trust Takeda, knowing full well of the Searrs spirit within an agent. It took her long years to wholly trust Ahn. But the fatigue that came with her continually insufficient sleep only made it harder for her against the cold. Shizuru grumbled at the thought.

_Youko-san might be right. I'll reconsider the basement…_

Sitting in the wooden bathtub, she held out her arms over the edge and started sewing the sweatshirt.

_No, it's a dead end. A trap—_

"What's it called?"

The question abruptly halted Shizuru. She looked up from the task at hand and saw a set of shadow sitting just outside the sliding door. She couldn't see the figure clearly, but she knew from the voice and the white yukata. She had no idea how long Natsuki had been there. Previously preoccupied with the thought of the basement, she had just realized now that she had been humming the old melody again. It scared her how easily it came to her—the haunting time she tried to forget.

"You shouldn't be moving around too much, Natsuki. You'll hurt yourself again."

"In a rush to leave? Don't worry. I won't trip and kill myself. But I don't think you've got anywhere else to go either."

Shizuru narrowed her eyes at the taunting remark. "Well, I do know one place I definitely cannot go. Your lair."

The door was swiftly slid open, revealing Natsuki's sullen face in the dark corridor. "Like I didn't know that. You're the reason I can't contact my father yet," Natsuki spat.

Keeping a straight face, Shizuru resumed her sewing. "What's that have anything to do with me? Please, close the door. It's cold."

Natsuki only then blushed at her crude interruption of a bath time. Shizuru had expected Natsuki to leave at the realization, but found herself staggered when Natsuki carefully moved on her knees to enter the bathroom.

Now, sitting on her heels, Natsuki slid the door shut, Takeda's sedative-loaded gun tucked behind her by the cherry cloth belt. She turned to look at Shizuru, her gaze dropping to the sweatshirt. Her brows contracted, and her lips pursed.

"What are you doing?"

"How rude of you to have left your guest alone." Shizuru concentrated on the sewing once more.

"You're leaving tonight?"

"Has Takeda-san prepared your dinner yet? It's about time."

Natsuki's jaw clamped as she crawled towards the tub and grabbed the sweatshirt. In turn, Shizuru rapidly let go of the garment, not wanting to delay Natsuki's retreat to her previous spot by the door.

Shizuru leaned back and dropped herself deeper into the bathtub. The water level was now up to her chin, but she didn't think that the clear water could conceal anything. She had never been shy of her body, but she couldn't help feeling exposed even though Natsuki had not directly looked into the tub.

"This is hideous. I can't believe you haven't learned how to properly sew after all these centuries," Natsuki said, her face twisted as she scrutinized the stitches.

"I lived in a cave. There were no threads and needles," Shizuru pouted, gripping the edge of the tub with both hands and kicking her legs underwater in mild irritation. If she were to indicate her weaknesses, needlework would be one of them. It was the reason Ahn was always the one sewing up their torn clothes.

"I'm not surprised," Natsuki mumbled, taking liberty to unpick the stitches. She was quick to make use of the sewing kit. "I always have to sew my own stuff as I live alone. I tend to tear them a lot. At least, sewing is a lot easier than polishing my bike. _That_ is a totally different story."

Natsuki continued to ramble about her routine with her beloved Ducati as if the vehicle was her best friend. Her lips curved up in naive delight that her stitches appeared more refined than the vampire's. She only looked up again when Shizuru's giggle interrupted her monologue.

"Ouch…! Jeez…" Natsuki flinched as the pointed tip punctured her thumb. She made a face as she sucked her thumb, mentally cursing at how clumsy she was.

Shizuru, however, stiffened at the simple occurrence. Her shoulders became rigid. Her gaze was fixed upon the raven-haired woman, and her long stare eventually caught Natsuki's attention.

The bathroom then fell into silence, clouded by white haze from the hot water. Lowering her hands to her lap, Natsuki stared back, uncertainty swimming in her eyes as she gazed at the vampire's white knuckles.

Her gaze following Natsuki's, Shizuru had only realized now that she had gripped the edge of the tub so hard that she almost broke it. Her heart beating fast, she instantaneously looked down at her feet and tried to slow down her breathing, hoping that Natsuki hadn't noticed her rapidly heaving chest. She sank deeper, her mouth underwater, so that she would not burst out something she'd regret. With just a drop of blood, her senses heightened like a shark on its hunt. Her body reacted harshly, begging to be fed in a painful scream.

"Are you okay?" Natsuki finally broke the silence, her hands fidgety in her lap.

Looking everywhere but Natsuki, Shizuru turned up the heat a little. "The—the water was getting cold."

Natsuki smirked. "And you still sleep in the woods. It's not too late to change your mind. Youko already cleaned up the basement for—"

"I prefer the woods."

For some reason, Natsuki tensed up at the fast reply, and Shizuru wasn't sure what she had done wrong.

"Suit yourself," Natsuki said, continuing the stitching.

Shizuru suppressed her sigh, brushing the strands of wet hair from her face. "I believe Takeda-san is probably wondering where you are now. Perhaps, Natsuki would like to keep him company."

Natsuki slowly looked up at the suggestion.

"He seems like a nice person," Shizuru said, shrugging slightly. She would do just about anything now to get rid of Natsuki, unsure of her own self-restraint if the thirst happened again.

"What are you on about?" Natsuki practically growled.

"I took his blood, yes? Guarding you and sitting around in this old house surely aren't the only things he has in mind."

"Huh? Since when did you start prying into people's private life? It was bad enough that you just bit him like that." Glaring, Natsuki clutched the sweatshirt. "I wish you stop this nonsense from now on, if we'll continue to be friends. I don't like you getting into my head."

Shizuru frowned. "I took your blood because it was urgent. I didn't do it for amusement. If it'll make you feel better, I couldn't read your memories, Natsuki. You're the only person so far, and I don't know why."

For a moment, Natsuki's gaze softened a bit, but then became harsh again. "Why did you stupefy me? What have you got to hide?"

"If I tell you now, what was the point in doing it in the first place?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Why can't I ever get a straight answer from you, Fujino Shizuru? It's always another question coming right back. It's either—"

"Natsuki-san…? Natsuki-san…? Where are you…?"

Both Natsuki and Shizuru stopped at Takeda's voice from the distance. He was most likely walking around in the front lawn.

After a moment of hesitation, Natsuki slowly got up to her feet and slid the door open. "I'm going now. And _don't_ think anything funny between him and me. We're strictly brothers in arms. We understand each other well. We even have the same goal to destroy Uriah," she said, perking her chin up.

"What funny idea? I was merely going to say that he meant to ask for your autograph for saving his life." Shizuru lied with a smile she knew annoyed Natsuki to no end. Takeda had definitely developed his crush on Natsuki, but one could have detected it without reading his memories.

Red in the face, Natsuki turned around a few times, fumbling and cursing. She then walked out, rudely leaving the door open.

Shizuru was surprised that Natsuki failed to even retort. Had Natsuki hoped that there was more to Takeda's thought on her? Had she expected it in some way? Without doubt, Takeda was far from repugnant; he was young and strong. It was a plus that he was gracious and loyal as well. Possibly, Natsuki had already seen what Shizuru did.

"Wait… Wait, Natsuki… Natsuki…?"

Shizuru quickly sat up, her hands clinging to the edge of the tub as she tried to look beyond the shoji door into the dark corridor. Having been inattentive in her own thoughts, she had just noticed the empty wooden ledge.

"Natsuki, you have my clothes!"

* * *

Seated by the low table in the living room, Natsuki felt reenergized after the hot meal Takeda prepared for her. The black sweatshirt was neatly folded and put on the tatami floor next to her.

"I hope it was edible," Takeda said, clearing his throat. Obviously, the dinner was considered successful since Natsuki had finished the whole meal.

"It was delicious. Thank you, Takeda-san," Natsuki said and put the empty bowl onto the table. She was pleasantly surprised that he had taken the time to cook some egg and vegetables for her during her brief disappearance into the bathroom earlier. Shizuru's cooking skill proved to be nil, relying solely on Youko's frozen food.

"You—you can ca—call me, 'Masashi'."

Natsuki had to wonder why he was blushing as he spoke. "Yeah, you can call me Natsuki, too."

Timidly scratching his head, Takeda gestured at the sweatshirt. "Do you need a hand? I can sew. I'm actually very good at it, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Natsuki laughed and said, "Nah, I got it." Automatically, she clutched the black fabric. "Thank you for staying here with me all day, Masashi. I appreciate it."

Takeda took the tray and stood up. "You're welcome! Now, I'm going to take a shower. I'll sleep in this room tonight. If you need anything, just shout out for me."

Natsuki only allowed herself to sigh when Takeda left. She did not object the idea of having the Searrs agent around. After all, he was the most unlikely ally she could have; she might be able to use him to rescue Haruka and Aoi. However, his presence seemed to entirely ward off the vampire.

Shizuru would usually keep her company at night, waiting until Natsuki fall asleep. But it had been almost an hour since she left Shizuru in the bath. It appeared that the vampire insisted to keep her distance from strangers.

_Did she leave…? Tonight? Not even a goodbye?_

At the thought, Natsuki's brows came together in unease. She was going to get up, but stopped herself in time. If Shizuru really wanted to leave, there was no reason to stop her. Sooner or later, it was supposed to be this way anyway.

After a shower, Natsuki retired to bed. But as hard as she tried, she couldn't seem to fall asleep even after a long day without a nap. Her wounds were healing nicely, and she had felt better each day past. But she hadn't fully protested the pampering for a reason she didn't want to admit.

_Damn it._

Slowly getting up, Natsuki pushed the blanket off her body. She took the sweatshirt, which she had finished stitching all the tears, and made her way towards the door. It was almost two o'clock in the morning. Takeda's light snore from the adjacent room was a safe sign for her to leave.

Going around to the back of the house, Natsuki trudged up the hill with some difficulty. She just hoped that she hadn't worsened her injuries by the exertion. The air was chilly, and the wind was sharp. She couldn't quite fathom how Shizuru could withstand the cold for long hours.

Along the steep path, Natsuki found herself out of breath and had to stop. Resting one hand against the big tree, she tried to unwind and controlled her ragged breathing. She just despised how weak she was, and the trek in the woods seemed as though a test of strength she had intentionally put herself in.

_Goddamn it! I don't even know if she's still around. She could have left already._

Cursing under her breath, Natsuki turned around, and was about to walk back to the house. However, a faint hum caught her, stopping her in her track. The haunting, poetic voice rang the familiar tune, but it now lost the despair Natsuki recalled when she heard it in the music room. It was as light and carefree as a gentle stroke of cool wind.

Mesmerized, Natsuki followed the source of voice. Closer and closer, she came to stand along the narrow path only a few meters from the cliff. She looked up at the large tree in front of her and found what she came for.

In a black yukata, presumably Midori's mother, Shizuru was sitting along the thick branch, her long, pale legs comfortably hanging down. The chestnut tresses slightly waved with the soft wind. The vampire was looking out to the vast view of thick forest and the city faraway. The large moon was high up in the dark sky. If Natsuki hadn't known better, she would have mistaken her as a nymph.

"What's it called?"

Shizuru tore her gaze from the scenery and looked down at Natsuki with a placid smile. "You're unrelenting, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Natsuki frowned. "What's it called?"

"It's quite a long walk from the house. Are you sure you're not sabotaging your health to keep me around?"

"What's it called? Damn it!" Natsuki already felt her face hot by the tease, but she was undeniably persistent. She wouldn't leave until she got the answer.

Shizuru edged over the branch and let herself fall, landing on the ground on her feet. The fall appeared easy and graceful even without the wings. Certainly, the vampire didn't want to tear the borrowed yukata, considering her poor sewing skill.

Natsuki was going to take a step back since Shizuru had landed right in front of her, needing some space between them. But Shizuru readily grabbed the sweatshirt and drew it over Natsuki's head.

Natsuki struggled at first as she had intended in bringing the sweatshirt for Shizuru. But she was already shivering from the cold air. Meekly, she slipped her arms through the sleeves, thankful for the warmth. She looked up at Shizuru again, her mouth gaping to fire another of the same question.

"It's a folk song from the island," Shizuru interrupted, rubbing Natsuki's arms to keep her warm. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was a child. It's called… 'You are my light'."

Natsuki halted, staring into the crimson eyes. She wouldn't know if it was the straightforward answer, or the meaning of the tune itself that rendered her speechless.

"Uriah means 'God is my light'. It's our silly, little obsession with what we lack. We don't have much of it over there." Shizuru tried to make light out of the matter, but it only earned her Natsuki's long stare.

Uriah was anything but light. The soul of the tune cried of pained yearning and eternal darkness. Natsuki couldn't quite imagine how Shizuru grew up on the island, and what happened afterwards that lead her into this immortal life.

"It's beautiful," Natsuki said as a matter-of-factly.

"It's nothing special. Every kid on the island could sing it. But… I'm glad that you like it," Shizuru said, smiling.

Slowly and discreetly, Natsuki let Shizuru's hands slip off her arms and took a small step back. The proximity between them was making her feel uneasy. "What happened to your mother? Your family? I don't know anything about you."

The vampire's smile slightly faded. "I'm flattered that Natsuki cares enough to want to know about me. Unfortunately, I don't know how to sum up thousands of years into a few sentences."

Natsuki fixed her gaze upon her feet, terribly aware of Shizuru's gaze on her. "So you're as old as my father's master then?"

"I'm pretty sure that there are quite a few out there who are as old as I am. At least, the Uriah Queen is." Thankfully, Shizuru hadn't moved away, or simply shunned her out as usual.

Both of them then sat down along the narrow path, looking out and admiring the view over the cliff. With the vampire next to her, the sharp, cold air became a little more bearable and, surprisingly, soothing.

"Why did you leave Uriah? You need a home. In the end, we all need a home… I guess," Natsuki said, leaning back against the tree.

"I'm better off alone. And, please, don't ask me to take you there."

"If I want to go there, I will, with or without your help. I'm not my mother," Natsuki said, making a face.

Shizuru chuckled. "No, you are absolutely not."

Natsuki turned to glower at the vampire, but was irritated even more when Shizuru only smiled in return. "Well… Well, do I look like her? My father always said I look like her."

Shizuru laughed aloud. "You're curious again!"

As Natsuki's glare intensified, Shizuru tried to compose herself.

"No…" Shizuru eventually said. Her expression became jaded and unreadable, the vigor in her eyes fading. "No, I don't think you look like her. You're more beautiful, inside and out."

The words came so easily—so unexpectedly, that Natsuki froze, her gaze dropping to avoid the impassive stare from the crimson eyes. She could have asked a thousand more questions about her mother, but Shizuru's response had effortlessly erased all that had bothered her from her mind.

Shizuru then grinned and casually asked, "Where's Takeda-san? I would have expected him to escort you here."

"He's asleep. And I don't see why he had to _escort_ me anywhere. I'm not a princess," Natsuki said, curtly turning her attention back to the scenery below.

"He's a real gentleman, and is a Fuuka native. I'm fairly certain that he'd take you right to Searrs Headquarters, if you beg him," Shizuru said, giggling.

Natsuki inwardly growled. "For your information, I don't beg. Ever. Yeah, you act all high and mighty now. You know everything about him after taking just a few drops of his blood."

"It was a little more than a few drops. But, frankly, I didn't need more than that to know his history. His mind was unsophisticated enough."

Turning to gawk at Shizuru, Natsuki was exasperated by the vampire's arrogance. "What is your problem? Just because he's a Searrs agent doesn't mean that he's a bad guy. You, of all people, should know that."

"Leave Ahn out of this," Shizuru said, sharply looking the other way.

Natsuki hugged her knees, looking the opposite way. Sometimes Shizuru just had way to infuriate her without trying to.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Shizuru said, "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be more cautious, that is all."

The green gaze softened at the words. Shizuru had yet again surprise her with her caring way. "Don't worry. I don't completely trust him as I know what makes a Searrs agent. I just thought that he could help me get Aoi and Suzushiro. Good news is that they're still alive."

"I don't see the need for his presence for that matter. I've acquired locations for both Tokyo and Fuuka Headquarters through his and your mother's blood."

Natsuki instantly shook her head in refusal. "Whoa. You can't come with me. This is exactly why Searrs has allied with humans, and is using Lycans as their slaves. Vampires have only twelve hours out there in a day. It's way too risky to do the work themselves."

Shizuru's eyes widened in an uncharacteristic shock. "For three millennia, no one has ever insulted me like this before." But her mocking expression was wiped off her face by Natsuki's fierce stare. She stopped when Natsuki angrily gripped her arms.

"Youko told me that you were badly hurt when you flew me out of the woods. Why did you do that? Were you out your mind? You could have killed yourself then!"

At those words, both of them fell into another awkward silence. The vampire sat unmoving, while Natsuki paused at Shizuru's pokerfaced reaction. Both then looked the other way. The absence of Shizuru's usually aggravating comeback only suggested that she had thought over and accepted Natsuki's words as they truly meant—that Natsuki did care. And, quite bluntly, Natsuki wasn't sure how to act now.

"I knew what I was doing," Shizuru said, trying to draw her arms out of Natsuki's hold.

Natsuki felt it again, the sudden warmth from the vampire's skin. She looked up and stared at Shizuru, detecting the edginess in her gaze. Shizuru obviously didn't retract in anger; she was trying to avoid being caught. Natsuki quickly grabbed the pale hand; she wasn't going to let it go this time around.

"You're warm again. Are you okay? This is so strange. How can a vampire turn warm?"

Not bothering to answer, Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and removed it from her own. The contact was cold and callous, unlike her warm and tender skin, leaving Natsuki in puzzlement.

Shizuru stood up and pulled her yukata tighter. "It's late. Go back and get some sleep," she said, marching down the slope along the cliff.

"Hey, where—where are you going? I thought that you'd go back with me… Wait!"

Natsuki hastily got up. Biting her lips, she tried to ignore the pain in her wounds that came with the careless movement. She followed the vampire, but her awfully sluggish pace was not going to let her catch up. Shizuru had not slowed down, striding faster instead.

Grunting, Natsuki pressed her hand over her abdomen and made a desperate, swift plunge towards the lithe form down the narrow path. She collided into the vampire's back and caught Shizuru's shoulder for balance. Her knees had weakened from the movements, and she found it hard just to stay on her feet now.

"That's it!" Natsuki breathed. "Where… where the hell are you going! What are you trying to run—" Natsuki was cut short when Shizuru sternly turned around, gripping her wrist and pulling her close. Their faces nearly brushed each other, and Natsuki could feel Shizuru's hot breath on her lips.

But Shizuru had suddenly stopped, seemingly lost and reluctant in her own thought. Her hold on Natsuki's wrist was so harsh that it startled the younger woman.

"You're hurting me," Natsuki said, blinking wildly. She paused at the heat caressing her cheek as Shizuru pressed in and breathed in the scent of her hair.

As the vampire paled even more at a frightening rate, her skin becoming sickly white, the typically serene, crimson shade of her eyes turned into a blood red glow. Her fangs protruded, she hissed into Natsuki's ear.

"I must admit that nothing has tasted… as pleasant as your blood. I tried to ignore the sensation, but it keeps coming back. You were right… not to trust me."

"Shizu—"

Natsuki was shoved to the ground before she could finish her word. Pain from the wounds shot through her, leaving her defenseless in the vampire's fierce grasp. But all her thoughts became incoherent when the fangs buried into her neck. As her blood was drained from her body, her heart throbbed fast and hard against her chest. The air suddenly refused to enter her lungs, while her body began to numb. The world spun out of control, and flashes of her memories battled with one another, crashing into her like a derailed train.

Lying flat on her back, Natsuki could only stare up at the dark sky. Her arms had flopped down beside her. The stars appeared as large, white dots now as her vision began to dim. She had never been bitten while conscious before, and she had to wonder if this was how a victim felt before death. It was more peaceful than she had imagined. It was almost painless, dazed in memories and darkness.

All of a sudden, Natsuki felt the vampire's heat leaving her body. She took a few moments to glance around, slowly regaining her senses. She was certain that she had not the strength to push Shizuru away.

"Nn—no!" Natsuki finally pushed herself up.

Her vision became clearer by the second, her mind more stabilized. She shot up to her feet in fright, one hand clutching the bitten marks on her neck. In her normal condition, she would have charged at the vampire without second thought. But she swayed, bracing herself against the tree. Wheezing, she glared down at the vampire, who had not made a move.

Shizuru sat absolutely still, her gaze staring at nothing in particular. Gradually, she lifted her trembling hand and wiped the blood from her lips. The bright, intense, red glow of her eyes slowly dimmed into crimson. The warmth, the only hint of life, was nothing but a sign of savage hunger.

Natsuki wasted no time to turn around and ran as fast as her body would allow. She wasn't going to wait for another crazy attack. But as she made her way closer and closer to the house, she felt her fear disappearing, being replaced by rage.

Eventually, she reached the house and found the anxious Takeda. He had woken up in the middle of the night, and was looking around for her.

"Thank God, you're back! Where have you been? I was really worried to see your door open! I thought something bad had happened."

Takeda had then made a fuss over the marks on her neck, but her mind failed to register what he had said afterwards. She hadn't felt safer with his arm around her, helping her into the house, than she had been in the woods. The air had felt as cold as the blood that had boiled in her veins.

'_My mother murdered my father, a human. She took his life because… it was just who she was—_what_ she was,' _Saeko once confessed to Ahn.

Her mother's grief had haunted her all through the night. She had been foolish to let her guard down even for a fleeting moment. Vampire would always be vampire, and she should have known it better than anyone else.


	14. C14: god and monster

**A/N: **

First off, I'm so sorry for the LONG absence. I went back to finish a semester of school for 3 months, and then World Cup just kinda..sorta…took all my attention away from the desk. loool. So, congrats to Spain! Any Spanish here? Anyway, it's all good now :)

**Note#1:** big thanks to **il0vesunfl0wers**for editing this chapter! I went back to add something more after she edited it, so all the mistakes you'll see below are mine.

**Note#2:** I only noticed a while back that my scene-change marks had disappeared from ALL my stories. So I apologize for the inconvenience if you happened to read my stories back then. I went back to fix the marks in every chapter now, including **'Whisper from the Forest'**. 50+ chapters! Gah! Anyway, feel free to inform me next time you see the marks disappear again :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: God and Monster**

'_Attention please. AL1 is now ready for boarding at platform 14. All passengers, please proceed to the boarding area immediately._'

Along the brightly lit tunnel, Kuga Natsuki walked among the crowd through the large passageway, looking for number 14 on the yellow signs above her head as she passed. Her left hand was holding an I.D. and a boarding pass. A backpack hanging over her shoulder, she was in a white jacket, a black tank top, and a pair of jeans. Her black boots tapped in their unique, dull sound that was lost among the noisy chatters. At the age of eighteen, Natsuki could pass as an ordinary teenager girl with a pretty face. Although she looked normal, she felt anything but.

Looking over her shoulders in caution, Natsuki trudged through the gate to the designated platform outside, content that she had not been followed. The train was idle along the platform and many passengers started to board.

Natsuki had never traveled alone before. She spent her childhood years in the remote ranch and seldom set foot out of Fuuka Island ever since she could remember. Her father always accompanied her when she was younger, and guards had replaced him as she grew older. Hideaki even sent two guards to watch her at school every day. She never understood his paranoia. In fact, she found it annoying and embarrassing when her classmates started to ask. Many mistook her for a mafia's daughter, and for a while, she even toyed with the idea as well.

Entering her compartment, Natsuki shut the door and flung the backpack onto the wooden bench. She sank down next to her belongings and let out a deep sigh. Rubbing her face tiredly, she reached for the small fridge installed underneath the wooden desk and picked a bottle of beer. The drink might sooth her feverish mind, but the thought of her unusually high resistance to alcohol, or almost everything else, only weighted heavily in her heart. At such a young age with not much experience in drinking, it would require at least two packs of beers for it to begin to have an effect on her. She always wondered why she was stronger than kids her age, and why she was considered 'talented' in sports by her teachers.

Tonight, she didn't think she ever wanted to know.

As soon as the last announcement was made and the train left the platform, Natsuki quickly glanced back at the empty platform, and a sense of hollowness filled her whole. She was going to leave Fuuka for good, leaving all the nightmares behind, but the thought of never seeing her father again suddenly hit her.

"Urgh… Oh, God… No…" Natsuki quickly pressed her hand against her chest. Her attention was drawn from the platform to her clenched, trembling fists. The beer bottle was crushed into pieces, the drink splashed all over her jeans and boots. The pain in her chest was one thing, but the sight of the cuts on her beer-soaked hand was another. The wounds quickly healed themselves, and she no longer felt the pain.

"No!" Natsuki screamed at her flawless palm, her chest heaving fast as fear gripped her.

She used to feel pain. She used to wear a cast when she broke her leg during a jump from the steep hill. She used to feel anxious about not being able to heal fast enough to join her school's next marathon. She used to fear growing older and that her father would not be around anymore.

Tonight, she wished to have all those worries back.

It happened a month ago when she crashed her first motorbike against the gigantic tree in the woods near the ranch. The vehicle was ripped into pieces of metallic junk. With the speed she was going, her back should have been broken along with her neck and the rest of her body. But she only took a few moments to lie on the wet grass to regain her wind, and opened her eyes again to a strange new world. Her wounds healed and the traces disappeared right before her eyes. For a moment, she believed that she was already dead. For a while now, she truly felt dead. Nothing could harm her. Nothing could make her feel vulnerable. Nothing made sense to her anymore.

Even her father was utterly perplexed by the occurrence, and only then he began to reveal who he really was—a product of science, a promise that defied God's universe. He admitted to be almost a hundred and fifty years old, and Natsuki had to laugh at her ignorance to have never noticed his early-forty look all through her life.

'But you are special, Natsuki. You were born this way, a true gift from God,' Hideaki said. There was a hint of awe and hope in his voice. Admiration filled his dark gaze as he held her hands.

She took her hand off his and said, 'God and science. They don't always go together, dad.'

There wasn't much to be said later on, and silence even grew louder when Hideaki decided to tell her that her mother was murdered by another God's gift: a vampire.

Sitting back, Natsuki closed her eyes and wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. She only chuckled when she realized the beer on her face. The cold drops managed to sooth her mind better than the alcohol in her bloodstream. She knew she had to be more careful—to channel her fear and anger. Whenever her heart got the better of her head, she'd feel the uncontrollable force surging within her. Her body would start to have a life of its own. Once her claws emerged, and only when her father rushed to embrace her that she could take control of her body again. She couldn't risk having the force overtaking her now, not when there were at least a thousand passengers on board with her.

_What's that smell?_

Natsuki snapped. A cold, strong smell of flesh had hit her nose, and it wasn't human. Ever since her unnatural symptoms emerged, her senses heightened considerably. The scent was so strong that she just couldn't ignore it. Carefully, she got up and opened the door. She looked out at the empty, narrow corridor, but the odor became even stronger.

Instinctively, Natsuki followed the scent and found herself in front of a compartment at the end of the car. Through the murky glass window, she could see four figures sitting inside, chattering with one another. However, the chatter suddenly stopped, and she could see their heads turning towards the door. They saw her.

The door slid open in a swift movement, and it was shut behind her before she knew it. Natsuki had been pulled in by a strong hand, a force inhuman to say the least. She was then thrown onto the bench. Bewildered, she looked up to see three adults looming over her, and a blonde little girl in a black coat on the opposite bench. They all were staring at her, their eyes darkened, giving out sharp contrast to their starkly white skin.

"She's not human. Could she be one of them?" The mother licked her bottom lip.

"One of those wild dogs for sure. I can't believe they're running loose these days. They're very hard to come by," the father said, hunger in his unblinking gaze.

"What—what are you, people!" Natsuki's gaze darted from one to the other in fright.

The son frowned at the question and then pushed her down flat on the bench, his fangs jutting out in an instant.

_V—vampire… No!_

It was the first time Natsuki encountered the creature of the night, and she had never expected it to be as deadly. Before Natsuki could stop herself, her body took control and acted upon pure instinct. She retched and choked for air as she bent. Her bones broke and lengthened upon regeneration. The pain had barely subsided as her skin thickened, and silky black fur grew and covered her whole. Her thick feet stomped and the claws gnawed into the floorboard.

For the first time, Natsuki fully transformed into her lupine form, and her thirteen-feet-tall stature alone broke the ceiling of the compartment. With a few swings of her arms to lose the grips of the panicking vampires, the whole car buckled, causing the train to derail and crash into the hills along the steep, hilly path. The route was deep into the woods, or else there would have been more casualties.

As helpless screams filled the air, Natsuki leapt from the pile of wrecks. Her excellent vision lent her a view in the midst of the thick smoke, and the sight of dozens of broken, bloodied bodies scattered around the area caused her to stagger. Her unwanted strength had caused so many innocent lives. She was certain that she was babbling out repeated apologies, or even crying at the atrocity in front of her, but all that came out of her throat was powerful, violent howls. Her body ignored all guilt and remorse, living a life of its own.

Instinctively, Natsuki spun around to see the three figures zooming in towards her. The vampires were relentless to put her down. But she could not control herself now. She couldn't force herself to run away from the scene for fear of being seen in her inhuman form. Blood in her eyes, she jumped right at the vampires and tore them apart. One by one, they fell like leaves before dissolving into ashes, leaving no traces behind.

Seeing how the blood soaked her paws, Natsuki couldn't help but feel more powerful than ever. Before long, she spotted a small figure coming through the smoke.

The child vampire still held the doll in her hands as she looked up at the beast, her blue gaze calm.

Natsuki roared in the child's face, but the vampire didn't even flinch. Instead, the girl stared harder into her eyes.

"I've been forced into this life hundreds of years ago. Free me from this useless body. I cannot live like this anymore."

_Stop this… Please, go away!_

"Please. Please, do it."

Natsuki bellowed even louder, meaning to scare the child vampire away.

"Please!"

_Go away! Now!_

"Free me!"

But her body had a mind of its own, and it wasn't going to be easily stopped until the last threat was eliminated. With her fierce paw, she punched through the child's chest and ripped her heart out. The vampire dissolved into dust just like the others before her.

Natsuki only then reverted back to her human form, tears welling up her eyes as she fell to her knees, heart pounding in horror as she stared at her bloodied, ashen hand. She had never killed anyone before in her life, and even though the vampires left no bodies but ashes, she felt no better. She could come up with a thousand excuses for her action, but she couldn't quite ignore the fact that her lupine form did enjoy the thirst to kill.

Hugging herself, Natsuki trembled with fear as she looked around in the smoke. Some of the surviving passengers began to climb out of the wrecked cars. Natsuki quickly crawled around and found a luggage lying idly to her left. She opened the suitcase, grabbed some rather oversized clothes and put them on.

"Those are my father's. Are you stealing my father's clothes?"

Natsuki's head shot up. For a second, she thought it was the child vampire, but as the haze began to lift a bit, she saw a five-year-old girl in a white dress sitting on a large, torn luggage. Miraculously, the little girl appeared unharmed from the horrid accident, sporting only minor cuts on her legs.

"I—I… No, I'm not stealing. I'll return them as soon as we get out of here, okay?" Natsuki tried to smile.

"Okay." The little girl nodded.

Natsuki looked around and began to make out the area where they were in the haze. The train derailed and seemed to have fallen forty feet down from the steep hill above. Before relief could set in her mind, a loud screech from above caused everyone to stop what they were doing. The remaining cars began to crumble and slide off the edge of the hill. Only a few passengers were fast and lucid enough to evade the fall of the cars.

And it was the first time Natsuki felt thankful for her inhuman strength, that she was able to pull the little girl from the spot and outran the falling wreck. The two cars fell upon the car where the little girl had been sitting close by. If the girl's parents were still alive after the train derailed, they weren't now.

Holding young Youko in her arm, Natsuki trudged through the smoke and led the girl out to a strange, new world they both weren't prepared for.

* * *

_That was Youko-san…?_

In silence, Shizuru sat still on the narrow, graveled path, staring down at her bare feet. She wiped the blood from her lips with her tremulous hand. The intense, red glow of her eyes slowly dimmed into crimson. The warmth from within her body now subsided as the piece of Natsuki's past flashed before her eyes. For the first time, she was able to read Natsuki's memory. Was it a dying regret that was so strong that Natsuki just couldn't hide it?

Shizuru looked up at the empty path ahead, where Natsuki had run back to the old house. Out of fear. Distrust.

_What a fool I am._

Shizuru had always been the one in control of her own urges. She had been fully fed the past few days, and she only fed out of necessity. Letting out a sigh, her head dropped in defeat. Her rash action tonight only reminded her of a deadly mistake long ago, which still haunted her to this day.

At any rate, she was certain that whatever positive stance Natsuki might have held for her was completely destroyed now.

* * *

In the corner of her room, Natsuki arched her neck a little as she studied her own reflection on the small mirror. She frowned as she felt sick in the stomach. Biting her lips, she clutched the mirror for a moment before throwing it across the room. Even though the marks on her neck had healed, leaving almost no trace now, she did not see her old, confident self anymore. She felt exactly like that night she boarded the train in an attempt to run away from the lair, scared and tentative. Thirty years had passed, and she found herself lost again. She had been irrational and unusually lenient on vampires ever since she met Shizuru. What upset her was that she had begun to trust Shizuru when she shouldn't have.

But, surely, Shizuru hadn't meant to kill her with the bite, or else she would have been dead by now. Was it out of pleasure? Was it to steal her memories? What did Shizuru really want from her?

Before countless questions could storm her mind further, Natsuki looked up to see two sets of shadows on the shoji door.

"Leave now, or I'll shoot!" Takeda barked.

Natsuki flinched upon remembering that Takeda had offered to guard her room and had taken the sedative gun from her. She rushed to the door and slid it open.

Shizuru and Takeda were standing on the yard in front of her room. The Searrs agent had already drawn his gun, while the vampire stood still with a small interest in her eyes.

Cautiously, Takeda turned to her. "Please go inside, Natsuki-san. I'll take care of this."

"I just want to talk to her," Shizuru said, directing her gaze elsewhere instead of Natsuki.

"Talk? I see, you talk and bite at the same time!" Takeda tightened the grip on the gun, his finger moving to the trigger.

It greatly puzzled Natsuki that the vampire had dared to show up so soon after what happened. She had expected Shizuru to disappear out of shame. But did the vampire know what guilt was? She was a coldblooded creature after all.

"I'll leave if you want me to," Shizuru muttered. She turned slightly at Natsuki, but still would not look at her in the eye.

_She does know…_

Natsuki briefly closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She had to remind herself not to be fooled for the second time. Slowly, she pushed the shoji door open wider as a gesture to receive the guest. Her action had Takeda's mouth gape open in protest, but she just nodded at him as a reassurance that she knew what she was doing.

Shizuru once more glanced at the gun in Takeda's hand, cautious as ever, before climbing onto the lifted passageway and entering Natsuki's room. Natsuki slid the door close, and then sat herself on the spread futon.

Silence.

What with the attack earlier tonight, Natsuki should have felt threatened by the vampire's presence, but there was something uncanny about the air around Shizuru that managed to intimidate, yet pacify her at the same time. Strangely, behind the closed door in this square, tatami-floored room, it felt somewhat mellow and serene that it seemed to be another world altogether.

Shizuru stood by the door, keeping her distance. Natsuki didn't have to look to know that the vampire was staring at her flawless neck. The marks were gone now.

"You said you wanted to talk. Now, talk," Natsuki said, breaking the stare.

"I didn't think you'd actually let me in. I don't know what to say."

Natsuki glared up at the vampire. "Are you trying to infuriate me?"

"N—no, absolutely not," Shizuru quickly replied. The hesitation in her voice seemed genuine enough that Natsuki cooled down a little. "I… I must apologize for what I did. I didn't mean to harm you. It was a terrible thing—"

"I didn't die, so save your apology for next time," Natsuki sneered, looking away. She couldn't help but resent that she was always one step behind the vampire. Shizuru had her own secretive ways, and Natsuki always ended up having to chase her around, trying to find an answer.

Shizuru opened her mouth to speak, but let out a sigh instead. "There won't be next time, I promise."

"What were you doing? Were you trying to steal my memories?" Natsuki spoke with an accusing tone.

"No, of course not. I didn't try to steal your memories… but I saw it for the first time," Shizuru admitted grimly.

Natsuki's brows knitted into one furious line. "You what?"

"Just a single thought. An event. It was when you first met Youko-san. I swear it was the only thing I saw," Shizuru said, staring blankly at the shoji wall on the other side of the room. Whatever Shizuru had seen surely wasn't pretty. Was the vampire appalled by it?

Shutting her eyes, Natsuki recalled that night thirty years ago, which still felt so fresh like it happened only yesterday. She never told her father what really happened, and she rarely talked about it in detail even with Youko, avoiding the subject whenever she could. She now felt bitterly exposed to know that Shizuru had learned of her callous thirst. She was, after all, no better than those she accused them of.

"Don't you ever do that again," Natsuki said, clutching the white cloth of her yukata.

To Natsuki's surprise, Shizuru dared to look at her for the first time. "For a minute there, I thought I was able to decipher your memories, Natsuki. But I have come to believe that it was you… You wanted me to see it."

There was a long silence before Natsuki could register the meaning of Shizuru's words in her mind. "You must be joking," she said, scoffing.

"I don't think that you intentionally allowed it, but it happened subconsciously. I'm worried about you, Natsuki. The event must have traumatized you still. You're much too young to understand and cope with what's to come with immortality."

Natsuki's mouth popped into an 'O' shape, her eyes wide in mockery. "Oh, now you're a shrink? Tell me what's wrong with me. Why on earth would I want a _vampire_ to know my secrets, my past?"

Shizuru appeared truly baffled. "Yes. Why did you pick me?"

It must have taken Natsuki a few moments too long to reply to a question she didn't know the answer to. Glowering up at the guest, she clenched her fists. "You haven't told me why you bit me. What got into you? _And_ you were warm."

"It must be a subconscious thing, because I have no idea why I sometimes turn warm," Shizuru said, raising her brows.

"You broke my trust, and still dare to mock me in my face?" Natsuki was exasperated now. Her cheeks felt hot in anger.

Shizuru simply let out another sigh, and walked towards Natsuki.

It took Natsuki every ounce of mental strength to sit still as Shizuru knelt down before her. The proximity between them made her realize that she was still shaken by the recent incident, and Shizuru could feel it right away. Shizuru had reached for Natsuki's hand, but paused before retracting her hand to her own lap.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I have something better to say, but there really isn't. I actually considered that we could be friends. Imagine that," Shizuru said, and chuckled to herself.

The friendly, but distant tone almost prompted Natsuki to reach out for the cold hand in front of her.

"I appreciate all the things you've done for me. You were kind, and you deserved honesty. But there are things that should be left in the past—things that will always keep me lying. I can see the past, Natsuki, but I can't change it. I can't change who I am."

Natsuki gradually looked up at the crimson eyes, and she had to admit that she didn't like the calmness she saw there. It was too calm—too easy—and she had learned that it was Shizuru's way of unabashed pretense. At least, Shizuru wasn't trying to hide it this time.

"My dad always told me that vampires and werewolves are like God and science," Natsuki said. Her gaze was locked with the crimson one, marvel and regret mingled into one. "We're two worlds that would never cross, and we'll always be at odds with each other. I'm not going to presume anything about you anymore. It's futile. And I shouldn't expect you to be something you can't be… I'm sorry, too."

"God and science. I like that," Shizuru said with an honest smile, the kind of bittersweet farewell smile.

And Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand before she could stop herself. However, she wasn't troubled by the warmth in her grasp now. Shizuru hadn't moved away from the touch either. The warmth could be a sign of fear, hunger, or temptation. It could be a million things, but Natsuki failed to inquire at the moment. The vampire had her reasons to hide, and Natsuki had decided to respect it.

In silence, they both let the touch lingered.

Behind the closed, thin door that separated them from the rest of the world, neither resigned, nor imposed. Both studied their joined hands, their gazes piqued with childlike interest and harmless determination. Their fingers glided over each other's skin and, eventually, intertwined. They took the time to register the fragile contact as though they had touched each other for the first time, feeling each curve of their slender fingers. Their chests rose and fell as the heat from their bodies grew in unison. They had never felt this foreign from something as simple as a touch.

Shizuru took a sharp intake of a breath before looking up at Natsuki. The long, steady gaze eventually had Natsuki slowly withdraw her hand.

Clasping her hands together on her lap, Natsuki could still feel the lasting warmth from the touch, secretly hoping that it was here to stay. "I'll be going back home tomorrow," she said.

A smile curved up Shizuru's beautiful lips. "It's three o'clock in the morning. I should take my leave before it's too late." With that, she got up and turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Natsuki bit her bottom lip as soon as the question slipped out of her mouth.

There was a pause before Shizuru turned around and gave her a playful wink. "I have an unfinished business with a person, who went by the initials M.M. It's going to keep me busy for a while before I'd find a new home."

"M.M.? That's broad." Natsuki frowned.

Shizuru nodded in defeat. "I have no idea where this person is, or if he or she is still alive. I'll just go with the flow, wherever it'll take me."

Natsuki inwardly grimaced at the idea. It was probably how Shizuru had lived through the centuries, roaming the world with no real place to call home—nowhere Natsuki could pinpoint as the safest bet to find her again.

At the grim look, Shizuru seemed to have read Natsuki's mind, uncertainty swimming in her eyes. "The world is small. If we don't die first, we'll certainly run into each other again."

"As friends or enemies?" Natsuki couldn't quite believe what she had just suggested.

"As God and science, my dear, Natsuki." With a grin on her face, Shizuru slid the door open and walked out.

Chortling, Natsuki had to shake her head at the message. Shizuru was hopeful in her own cynical way, and Natsuki knew that she shouldn't lose her optimism either. If one were to live for centuries, an optimistic heart was one key to remain human.

Natsuki only looked up again when Shizuru had remained still by the doorway. Frowning, she looked past the hem of Shizuru's black yukata to see Takeda standing in the yard just outside her room, facing the other way. He, too, seemed to be staggered at what was presented before them.

Carefully, Natsuki moved beside Shizuru and looked out to the front lawn. Senou Aoi, in her black bodysuit, a gun in her right hand, was standing in front of them. Her long, brown hair was flowing with the fierce, chilly wind. She looked healthy with brilliant skin and glimmering eyes, nothing like someone in a comatose state Takeda suggested this morning. Natsuki would have been more than delighted to see her personal guard alive and kicking if not for the blatant logo on Aoi's left sleeve.

_My God, she's with Searrs…_

Natsuki felt a knot in her chest. Nothing was more painful than a trust betrayed. Her father had trusted Aoi enough to assign her as Natsuki's personal guard. What happened to the shy and caring Aoi? How could she deceive Chie, the love of her life?

"Hello, Natsuki-san. It's good to see you again," Aoi said. Quickly, she glanced over at Shizuru. The presence of the vampire must have struck her. She was unconscious the whole time Shizuru was present in the First District.

"Leave now, if you don't want to get involved," Natsuki whispered into Shizuru's ear. To her frustration, the vampire only stood there, blinking at the sight of another Searrs agent. She had no idea what was going through Shizuru's mind, but the crimson gaze was as cold as the night itself.

"H—how did you find us here?" Takeda stuttered, holding the gun in his hand.

"I don't understand, Masashi-kun. What have you done? You'd always been fiercely loyal to Searrs," Aoi said, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Long story short. I owe Natsuki-san my life. I can't let you get her. I know what they'd do to Lycans like you. Look at you now," Takeda said, raising his sedative gun at his friend.

Takeda had tried to save Natsuki from the pain of knowing, but Aoi showing up here herself just ruined his goodwill. The two agents seemed to have known each other rather well, and Natsuki suspected that Aoi had been an infiltrator for quite some time now.

Natsuki moved onto the passageway with a heavy heart. "How could you do this, Aoi? My father had been nothing but kind to you, taking you in when your family was murdered by Uriah. How could you turn your back on your own kind?"

"Please understand me," Aoi said, looking down to avoid Natsuki's harsh stare. "Searrs has offered me what your father cannot. Master Hideaki only hides in his underground tomb, and all those years were a complete waste! I am thankful for his kindness, but I seek retribution, not a life in hiding. With Searrs, I will get what I want."

"I did wonder how Searrs was so fast to track us down to the First District. Was it you? Did you tell them about our whereabouts?" Natsuki felt her face grow cold at the thought of losing her peers during the fight, and the fact that Haruka was now enslaved by a Searrs vampire as a result, only enraged her.

Aoi took a step forward, her eyes begging for sympathy. "They only wish for your alliance, not to harm you. Your father once betrayed Searrs, and it proved to be a grave mistake. Master Hideaki was misled. Searrs is the ultimate answer to destroy Uriah."

"Traitor! Slavery is never an alliance!" Natsuki snarled.

"It's a power bonding. We'll be much stronger through the bond."

"A bond that lets them control your mind? They're using you, Aoi!"

"It doesn't have to be that way, if you and your master have the same goal," Aoi tried to explain. "Please, come with me, Natsuki-san. We can avoid unnecessary bloodshed. Searrs will leave your father be like it always has, and we can work together against Uriah. Perhaps, you could even convince Master Hideaki to join us."

Natsuki sharply looked away. "Stop calling him that. You should have only one master. Go back and tell Searrs that I'll never sell my soul for vengeance."

Her head dropped, Aoi contemplated in silence for a while before looking up again. "Then I am sorry—" But Aoi was interrupted by a fierce push to the ground.

Shizuru had grabbed Aoi's neck and shoved her down. Before anyone could see it, she buried her fangs into the Lycan's neck.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki hurried to the vampire's side. Although Aoi deserved to be punished for her crime, Natsuki wasn't exactly ready to see her old friend die. Aoi was seriously wounded in the alley behind the First District when she tried to save her peers from Reito and his men.

"Don't kill her, Shizuru!" Natsuki pulled Shizuru's arm, but failed to move the stoic form. Seeing the quickly paling look on Aoi's face, she staggered in her pose. Chill ran down her spine as she imagined herself lying there, dazed under the power of the deadly fangs.

Shizuru released Aoi and wiped the blood from her lips. She stared into the dark, narrow path ahead, the road which led down the hill and into the city. "They're here. Three squads of field agents, five elders and their slaves. They tracked Youko-san down at the hospital and found this place," she informed.

Natsuki's heart raced at the information. "Is Youko all right! Is she still alive!"

"The—the—the elders!" Takeda's eyes bulged in terror.

Shizuru looked grim as she recalled more of Aoi's memories. "They encountered a group of Lycans your father sent after Youko-san. After the fight, your friends seemed to have retreated, and Searrs has taken Youko-san hostage."

Without further thought, Natsuki snatched Aoi's silver-nitrate gun from the ground and ran towards the flight of stony stairs, meaning to go down the hill to find her friend.

Shizuru followed suit, pulling out her own silver-nitrate loaded gun she confiscated from Takeda earlier. "You have to leave now. Go back to the lair," she said, grabbing Natsuki's arm.

"There's no way I'll leave Youko!" Natsuki tried to lose Shizuru's grasp, but to no avail.

"It's out of the question, Natsuki. We can't help her."

Takeda knelt down beside Aoi, worried that his friend had not recovered from the attack.

Both Natsuki and Shizuru were pulling and pushing each other at the top step of the stony staircase. Neither was going to yield easily. Natsuki was astonished to find it increasingly hard to fight the grip on her arm. Lycans were physically stronger than vampires, while vampires were faster, but Shizuru had proved to be an exception when she was fully fed. Taking just one gulp of Aoi's blood could render the victim helpless. Now, Natsuki had begun to understand how naturally strong she truly was when she recovered from Shizuru's bite much quicker than an ordinary Lycan.

"Let go of me! You don't understand! She's my friend!"

"There are too many of them."

"Take your hand off me!"

"We're without weapons, and you can't transform just yet. It'll tear your wounds up again," Shizuru said with her usually calm voice.

Natsuki's face reddened in anger. "What do you care! Let go! Now!"

"Look! They're here!" Takeda yelled and pointed up.

Natsuki and Shizuru snapped at the warning and looked up. Five vampires were zooming down from the dark sky.

Instantly, Natsuki fired up at the vampires, causing them to disperse from their group to avoid the incoming bullets. But the silver-nitrate rounds couldn't hold them back for much too long. To Natsuki's alarm, Shizuru had spread her wings and soared at the five assailants.

"Shizuru…! Damn it!" Natsuki couldn't believe what Shizuru was trying to do, but she wasn't going to run and save herself, while leaving her friends to suffer. Running towards the woods, she continued to fire up at the remaining vampires to keep them away from Shizuru. Deep worry suddenly weighed in her chest. Although Shizuru was a powerful one, going against five elders at the same time was far from reassuring.

Shizuru caught the gray-haired elder off-guard. Her arm around his neck, he choked and struggled to break free. With her other hand, she grabbed his left wing and tore it off his back. His blood splattered all over her face and soaked her yukata. His screech filled the night air as he thrashed in her hold. Bluntly, she stabbed into his back and through his heart with the chunky tip of his own wing. His body shook violently for an excruciatingly long moment before gradually dissolving into ashes in her hold.

Afloat, Shizuru seemed to halt all her motions. She paled at once at the sight of ashes on her palm blown away with the wind. Her lips parted, but no words came out. Her widened eyes glowed into a violent shade of red, as blood furiously pumped through her veins.

"Tanaka-kun!" Yukino, the leader of the squad tonight, called out to her friend in shock. The rogue vampire had closed in on her group out of nowhere, flying at such fast speed that they had not seen her coming.

"It's her, Yukino-san! It's the rogue vampire from the nurse's memory!" Alexie, another vampire elder, had flown to the leader's side.

As the two elders were flabbergasted, little did they notice that Natsuki aimed and fired a head shot at Alexie. The blunt force spun him off his balance.

"Alexie!" Yukino turned and looked down at where her friend had fallen.

All of a sudden, Natsuki felt a fierce gush of wind behind her. She quickly crouched down to the ground as a nine-foot tall Lycan emerged from behind the thick trees behind her. It leapt high into the air over her head and caught Alexie in midair before both falling towards the cliff below.

Breathing heavily, Natsuki lay on her stomach, pain shot through her whole body, but her eyes were wide in anticipation, adrenaline pumping. It was the first time she witnessed the bond; a Lycan slave saving its vampire master. The freefall would have injured the Lycan, if it didn't kill it, but even fear of death couldn't stop the slave from being dictated.

"Rita! Kyle! Get the rogue!" Yukino commanded her fellows, and then zoomed down fast at Natsuki. Order was an order. She must get the prize at all cost.

Instinctively, Natsuki got up and ran further into the woods, using the thick trees to veil herself from an air attack. She was also mindful of the hurried footsteps and gunshots that followed. The field agents must have caught the ruckus and closed in on the area.

* * *

"Okay. Do you mind telling me what we're doing here?" Nao, in her black Searrs uniform, idly followed Tomoe along the hilly path. In her hand was a brand new cell phone, the only thing that kept her entertained tonight.

Tomoe had been restless all night ever since Yukino left this evening on a mission. To Nao's dismay, Tomoe insisted to follow Yukino out here. On the other hand, Nao only tagged along to find an opportunity to escape Searrs. Now, at this moment, where they were alone on the serpentine road, could be 'it'.

Nao glanced up at the slender lithe form in front of her, quietly flipping her mobile shut.

_You've wasted three centuries for nothing, little brat. It's really too bad that you have to die here, but you sort of deserve it…_

"This is the first time Mr. Krawczyk sent us on a mission. It has to be super important. I want to know what it is," Tomoe said, trudging ahead, "I put a tracking device on Yukino's mobile before she left. She can't be too far now."

"They sent out vampire elders, Hinagiku, not you. And it's for a very good reason, too. They didn't send you because you're young and you suck. Okay? Now, let's go."

"I have to know what they're up to," Tomoe said as she continued to walk up the hill.

Nao rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Why do you always feel the need to be a part of everything? Sending out request to get a slave? Trying to come up with a plan to capture _the_ one and only natural born Lycan? You're asking for trouble."

Tomoe chuckled, briefly turning to the redhead. "I don't want to be an outcast like you. You have to stay informed. You have to fit in and be accepted."

"I'm not an outcast. And I think you're trying a little too hard here. You're making a fool out of yourself," Nao grunted, stuffing her mobile into her pocket.

"Am I? At least I know where to go back to when I'm lost. Do you?" Tomoe's smirk succeeded to stop Nao in her tracks.

The younger vampire slowed her pace down, and then turned around to stare at Nao. "You could have attacked me as soon as we left the headquarters. Why haven't you? Why did you think Searrs would let a newbie like you wandering around outside unchecked? That's because they know you've got nobody, Yuuki. _Nobody_. You're going to go back to Searrs when the night ends because you have nowhere else to go. That's how alone you really are. You're pathetic."

Tomoe scoffed and turned to walk further uphill.

For the first time, Nao could only stare at the green-haired vampire, failing to retort. Because it was true; she hadn't killed Tomoe because it would be pointless. She couldn't go back to Uriah—to the people who assaulted and shamed her maker. She couldn't go back to the island and pretend to rejoice to Reito's arranged wedding with Mai. She wanted revenge, and unfortunately, Searrs seemed to hold the same aspiration.

* * *

Shizuru backed away from the two elders' reach, firing her own gun to keep them at bay. With her natural momentum alone, she could lose Rita and Kyle without much difficulty. They must have been just a little older than a millennium, absolutely no match for her speed.

Flying lower, Shizuru rocketed after Yukino, meaning to slow her down before she could get Natsuki. To her surprise, Yukino suddenly turned and rammed into her, knocking the gun off her grasp. Gripping each other, they both swirled madly in their struggle to take control of the flight, plunging towards the bottom of the cliff.

Rita and Kyle had then soared towards Natsuki instead, leaving the rogue vampire to their leader.

"Who are you!" Yukino grunted, troubled that she couldn't lose Shizuru's hold.

Shizuru mentally grimaced. Yukino was a strong elder, and she had to tighten her grip, trying her best to hold the squad leader back to buy some time for Natsuki to escape Rita and Kyle.

Veering each other in a fierce circle, they eventually lost balance and spiraled downward to the earth.

_THUD!_

Upon the point of impact, Shizuru had thrown Yukino down, using her as a cushion. The force gored a huge hole into the earth. While Shizuru was quick to take flight again, Yukino struggled just to breathe, crawling on the ground.

Shizuru zoomed down at the Searrs vampire once again. However, a loud growl erupted just behind her. Sensing immediate danger, she spun around to see Haruka in her golden-furred Lycan form stampeding through the woods.

Haruka jumped into the air, her thick claws narrowly missing Shizuru.

Ascending higher, Shizuru inwardly sighed at the sight of the Lycan circling around its master. If she was just a tad slower, her head would have been ripped off by that nasty paw.

Haruka roared, her amber eyes filling with rage. She stomped her front paws a few times, challenging the rogue vampire for further attack.

"Suzushiro Haruka, isn't it?" Shizuru muttered with a small smile. For a moment, she contemplated to kill Yukino to free Haruka from the bond, but the thought of how Haruka attacked her in the First District came into mind. The young Lycan was by far one of the strongest she had ever encountered, and Yukino was keen to have possessed such talent. The slave came in handy, indeed.

"Maybe I should kill you both," Shizuru pondered aloud, eagerness flashed in her eyes.

Yukino shakily pushed herself off the ground. "Get her!"

Upon the order, the golden Lycan leapt at the vampire, but Shizuru whirled in the air, easily evading the strikes. She tackled Haruka from behind, grabbed her hind leg and snapped it.

Haruka howled in pain. She fell and stumbled onto the muddy ground. The wound bled profusely as the broken bone cut through the flesh.

Before Shizuru could deliver another attack on the Lycan, Yukino had flown right at her, seized her by the collar and threw her against a gigantic tree. Shizuru ignored the dizzying effect from the collision and grabbed Yukino's arms, turned her around and thrust her against the tree. The fierce force crushed the trunk in half. Swirling each other around, the two continued to plow through the forest, their powerful blows leaving a long, devastated trail like a herd of bulls had run through a field.

Haruka blindly crawled away from the spot to avoid the falling trunks that were cracked down by the two vampire elders. The constant crashes shook the whole ground. When her body grew weaker, she turned into her human form again, clutching her broken leg.

Gripping each other, the two vampires ascended again with startling speed. Yukino had regained her strength much quicker than Shizuru had anticipated, but she wasn't surprised since Yukino must have used Haruka's power to heal herself, leaving the Lycan weaker to heal her own injury.

"Who do you work for? I'm not going to ask again!" Yukino shouted. When Shizuru didn't answer, she leaned forward, her fangs jutting out.

Startled, Shizuru released Yukino and flew away from her reach. While a bite from another vampire could weaken her considerably, she was more concerned to keep her memories from Yukino. It was the reason she tried to avoid engaging in a combat with other vampires whenever possible. She inwardly cursed at taking such a foolish risk tonight. More often than not, she seemed to lose her rational way whenever Natsuki was involved.

Her mind preoccupied, Shizuru had not seen another vampire elder rocketing towards her. Alexie, who had healed from the head wound, caught Shizuru in midair and pulled her down.

Slammed onto the ground, Shizuru tried to get up, but was thrust down again when the tip of Alexie's left wing stabbed through her left shoulder, pinning her to the ground. Alexie then rapidly straddled Shizuru, and folded his right wing into a thick spear. His eyes glowered in red, his lips curved up into a sinister smile.

Shizuru bit her lips to muffle her scream of pain. She gripped his wing that was still stuck through her shoulder and broke it with both hands. The force sent Alexie rolling off her, crying in agony.

Blood oozed out as Shizuru pulled his broken wing off her shoulder. Focused, her mind momentarily numbed the pain. She threw away the broken wing as she dashed towards him. Her eyes glowing in deep red to match her immense thirst, she fisted his hair and dragged him closer as he desperately tried to lose her grasp. When he was sprawled by her feet, she stabbed through his chest and crushed his heart with her clawed hand.

_It's… beating…_

For a brief moment, Shizuru staggered at the sensation. She could feel his heart beating in her murderous hand, and the touch felt strangely divine. In that split second, she felt shamefully alive.

Eventually, Alexie's body turned into dust, and Shizuru only realized then that Yukino was standing only a short distance away, watching her every move. Had Yukino tried to intervene, Shizuru would have been in a serious threat. But horror was evident in the Searrs vampire's eyes as she quietly stared at Shizuru's bloody claws.

Her heart beating fast against her chest, Shizuru felt the searing pain on her shoulder wound returned tenfold. Acutely aware of the stare, she instantly retracted her claws. Shame, guilt and fear involuntarily rose in her chest. She had always been different. She was different when she was a child, and she was different when she became a vampire. The thirst to kill would be nearly uncontrollable whenever she started, leaving her friends and enemies alike perished in her callous wake. Blood was all she saw; it was the only thing that made her feel real.

_God's creation, Natsuki…? Bullshit_.

A monster. She became one long ago, and no matter how hard she tried to conceal it, her true ugly self would slip every now and then.

Clenching her fists, Shizuru coldly glared back at Yukino. But the constant gunshots above the cliff stopped her from delivering further attack on the Searrs vampire. At the thought of Natsuki, Shizuru spread her wings again and took flight.

Yukino watched the rogue vampire flying away, but made no move to follow. She turned to see Alexie's slave, now in her human form, lying naked near the broken tree trunk not too far away. The slave had taken the fall for her master, but Alexie didn't waste a moment to steal her power. Surely, the slave was already dead from the serious wound with no healing power left for herself.

Sighing, Yukino approached Haruka and knelt down beside her.

Clutching her leg wound, Haruka trembled from the pain, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. The Lycan looked unsure, almost intimidated, to be near her master—the one who could take away all her power.

Yukino, too, had ruthlessly stolen Haruka's power to heal herself. While it was an entitlement to the master, she couldn't help but feel guilty over it. She had acquired only a few slaves during her centuries with Searrs, and every occasion was ordered by Kazuya. She had learned of cruelty that came with the bond as power corrupted any mind and robbed one's conscience. She had done it before, leaving her slaves to die in perilous situations to save her own life.

"Go—Go away!" Haruka growled, her lips quivering. She was paling fast at the loss of blood.

Without a word, Yukino took Haruka's hand, and after a few moments, the shiver eventually subsided.

Haruka's eyes widened when her leg wound began to heal itself. She glanced up at her master, her gaze narrowing in both distrust and surprise.

"Nice trick," Haruka sneered, drawing her hand away. She began to move away from her master and got up, her legs still wobbly.

On her knees, Yukino took in a few deep breaths as she felt winded, having spent her power to heal Haruka. She had to wait a little longer to regain her strength, although she doubted she'd be able to return to her full capacity tonight.

Squinting, Yukino looked up at the cliff again. Gunshots still rang through the night, but the rogue vampire was nowhere to be seen from the bottom of the cliff. Unexpectedly, her priority had shifted from getting Kazuya a new slave to her own secret search for a certain vampire. The search had gone on for centuries, and Yukino had long lost her hope to find its end.

However, the event unfolding before her had lit up her hope again, greeting her with surprises. For the first time, she had witnessed a vampire assisting a Lycan, not through their forced bond, but out of their own willingness. But what thrilled her even more was the encounter with the rogue vampire.

Through her times at Searrs, Yukino had exploited the organization's influence to learn about all of the elders and their makers, the results still leaving her desperate. But Shizuru might just be the lead she was looking for. To be able to fight three elders would have required enormous strength of another elder. What with her strange claws and exceptional strength, Shizuru definitely was not an ordinary vampire. The oldest vampires still alive were Kazuya and the Queen of Uriah, yet both were unaware of this strange vampire in hiding.

_Could it be her?_

Yukino felt her heart pounding in rarest kind of excitement. The final piece of the puzzle had emerged out of nowhere and rewarded her quest at last.

* * *

_Click! Click!_

"Goddamn it!" Natsuki crouched behind a thick tree. Her gun had run out of silver-nitrate ammo. She had carefully spent the limited rounds, securing effective shots and wasting none. At least sixteen men in pursuit had perished by her precise aim. Natsuki's only other option now was the sedative gun she took from Takeda.

Natsuki squinted briefly up at the dark sky, searching for a sign of Shizuru. But she didn't have much time to ponder for her friend. Rita flew past the treetop, the sight prompting Natsuki to bend lower to hide in the shadow. But she knew it wouldn't be long before Kyle would heal from her shots earlier and come to assist his friend.

"There she is!" Rita shouted from above, having spotted her target.

At the signal from the elder, Searrs agents turned towards Natsuki's way and fired up the hill. Instinctively, Natsuki ducked the shower of bullets and ran up the hill as fast as she could. But Rita had flown down to block her path, catching her by the arm. Natsuki then flipped and hauled the vampire away with her massive strength. The Searrs agents had momentarily ceased fire upon seeing Rita rolling down the hill towards them, avoiding friendly fires.

Falling to her knees, Natsuki staggered at the pain that erupted inside, one hand clutching her stomach. The exertion seemed to have torn her wounds open again.

Shakily, Rita got up to her feet and made another leap towards the crawling Natsuki.

"You're coming with us tonight!" Rita yelled in both anger and humiliation. However, a pair of hands gripped her left wing in midair and pulled her off course.

With her back thrown against the tree and her feet high above the ground, Rita glanced up, horror filling her eyes. The rogue vampire had her by the neck with just one hand, the crimson eyes burning into violent red as she hissed into Rita's face.

"No—" Rita struggled to free herself, but her attempt came too little too late. The tip of Shizuru's wing speared through her heart, and her body thrashed until her last breath became cold.

As soon as Rita dissolved into dust, the field agents opened fire even more fiercely. In the shower of bullets, Shizuru leapt at Natsuki and held her up, using her own body as a shield and taking a fast flight into the sky.

"Shi… Shizuru…" Natsuki muttered. Relief washed through her to see Shizuru return. But her heart then skipped a beat as she spotted a bloodied tear on the black yukata around Shizuru's left shoulder. Through the large tear, she caught a glimpse of the vampire's pale skin. Even though the wound had seemed to heal perfectly now, Natsuki couldn't help but feel guilty over it. Shizuru had always been adamant to keep away, but she still risked her life and stuck with Natsuki through tonight.

"Shizuru, are you all right?" Natsuki knitted her brows in worry when she noticed the vampire's faltering speed. Although they seemed to lose the field agents' range now, the thought of other vampire elders still worried her.

At the concern in Natsuki's voice, Shizuru increased her speed, but Natsuki felt the strain from the vampire's arms was even more palpable.

Soon, they flew past the hills, going deeper and deeper into a remote countryside. An abandoned, brick tower emerged in the middle of the forest with a narrow, serpentine road leading to it. Within a few seconds, Natsuki found them both nose-diving towards earth and made an ungraceful landing in front of the tower.

"Ah… Ouch…" Natsuki whimpered as she crawled on all fours. She looked up to see Shizuru staggering on the ground, apparently unable to get up. Alarmed, she edged towards the vampire and held her by the shoulders. "Shizuru? Shizuru! Are you okay?"

Shizuru offered neither refusal nor reassurance. She had turned starkly pale, her body quivering uncontrollably. Fright and confusion were visible in her dull crimson eyes as she stared down at her own rickety hands. Her wings had involuntarily retracted, but the skin on her back failed to heal, leaving the two long tears bleeding.

"You've been hit! Be still! Don't move!" Natsuki noted a small, bruised mark along Shizuru's neck. The sedative had certainly taken its effect now. She pulled the hem of the black yukata down to inspect for more damage, and it startled her to see three more marks on Shizuru's back. It did puzzle her that the vampire was able to withstand several hits; Takeda had claimed that a single hit could immediately knock an immortal out for two to five hours.

Without another word, Natsuki wrapped her arm around Shizuru's waist and helped her up. "It's going to dawn soon. We must hide inside." She ushered Shizuru through the thick, wooden door, although the vampire tried to stall her attempt.

"They want you, not me. You… have to go… now…" Shizuru breathed more heavily each second past, and her legs were losing their strength fast.

"I won't leave you here all by yourself, not with you in this state anyway. So stop talking now, and save your strength." Natsuki led Shizuru further into the building and found a spot behind the row of large, stony pillars, a safe distance away from the high windows. She gently propped Shizuru against the cold wall, and wiped the beads of sweat from the pale face.

Her chest heaving in an agonizingly ragged rhythm, Shizuru's eyes darted in constant paranoia, her trembling fists clenched tightly. If Natsuki hadn't mistaken, she would have interpreted the look as fear, a rare emotion she'd seen from the vampire. Certainly, it was the first time Shizuru had been subjected to the effect of Hypnos creation, and the prospect of their escape seemed diminutive at this instant. It was only natural for a severely reclusive vampire like Shizuru to be frightened of what was to come, but Natsuki still found it hard to acknowledge it.

Mentally chastising herself, Natsuki did exactly what she was cursing herself for; she extended her wrist to Shizuru's lips. "You need to heal."

The vampire slowly shook her head. "It won't work… The sedative won't let me… use my power…"

Retracting her hand, Natsuki had to grumble in frustration. It could take at least a whole day for Shizuru to recover, and it could endanger their lives remaining here.

Shizuru breathed, her eyes narrowed in exhaustion. "Leave now… They'll find us… soon…"

"You didn't have to take the bullets for me. No, in fact, you didn't have to stay to protect me at all." Natsuki couldn't quite believe her accusing tone, and it bit her back with the subtly stunned look in Shizuru's eyes. She bit her lip and then stared back.

"You never wanted to get involved. You were content with your secret life with Ahn for so many years. Why now…? Why…?" Natsuki's question came in a soft, earnest tone. She waited for a reply, and she had partly expected a vague question from the vampire in return. But all she received was a long, contemplative look from Shizuru.

"I… I am—" Shizuru started, but suddenly halted at the sound of grass rustling just outside the entrance.

Natsuki's head snapped at the faint voices approaching. Her senses were on high alert. She had no weapon with her now, but she'd do anything within her power to guard the ailing vampire.

"Are you mad? It'll dawn in an hour. We should get back to rejoin the team now."

Natsuki frowned, recognizing the voice. It had to be the librarian from the First District. But how did Yuuki Nao come to this remote place at this hour on this particular night? As far as she knew, Searrs had captured Nao along with Haruka.

"For your information, _the_ team didn't include us, remember?" Another female voice sneered, followed by the creaky sound from opening the heavy door. "I'm pretty sure I hit him. I'm sure of that."

"That was a long shot, Hinagiku. He was flying so fast, and it was so dark. It could have been one of the elders even. It'll be funny if they found out that you shot one of your own." Nao laughed, following her friend into the building.

"Hey, I said I'm sure it wasn't one of us, all right? That vampire was faster… much faster than them. Imagine that."

Nao seemed to agree with the notion, falling into silence for a moment. "Yeah, imagine what we're getting ourselves into if the vampire you shot was older than Yukino. All the more reason we should head back now. I don't like this fishy business of yours."

With a smile of arrogance on her pretty face, the green-haired vampire in a black bodysuit flicked the sedative gun in her hand. "I'm not afraid. Are you?"

"I'll be delighted to see your butt kicked," Nao said, shrugging.

"Gee. I should have left you to rot in your room—AH!" Tomoe was cut short by the blunt force to her head.

Natsuki had leapt out from behind the pillar and charged at the younger vampire, taking her sedative gun and throwing her across the hall in one fierce move. She then fired one shot right into the sprawling vampire's neck.

"Ah…! Oh, my God! Help me, Yuuki! Help!" Tomoe clutched the base of her neck in panic.

"So you survived the crypt." Natsuki pointed her gun straight at Nao.

Reflexively, Nao jumped back a few steps, keeping distance from the attacker. In the dark hall, her eyes narrowed in recognition. "Whoa, it's you. Jeez, you scared me." She eyed Natsuki from head to toe, noting the bloody patch on Natsuki's white yukata. "Hey, you're wounded. Why don't you sit down? I'm not here to hurt you."

"Don't get so acquainted with me. What are you doing with Searrs?" Natsuki's voice was calm and cold. Judging from their strength, she presumed that Nao was older than Tomoe, thus posing a greater threat to her and Shizuru's well being. Besides, she wasn't sure what to think of a Uriah vampire in a Searrs uniform.

"Kansaki Reito betrayed my master. He'd shamed her and humiliated her. He also left me to die in the First District. Now that Searrs wants to recruit me, here's my chance for revenge."

_Kansaki Reito… the man who murdered mother…_

Natsuki inwardly scowled. Talk of revenge painfully reminded her of how bitter her life had been, and how Aoi would do anything to fulfill her goal even if it meant betraying their lair.

"Yuuki… You know her…?" Tomoe unsteadily got up to her feet, swaying in her post.

"This is Kuga Natsuki, dumbass," Nao said, "Kazuya's new coveted pet, that is."

At the revelation, Tomoe's eyes widened. She watched the raven-haired woman in awe, her wobbly hand creeping to her chest. "_The_ only natural born Lycan? The one true God's creation… You…?"

Natsuki wasn't sure how to react to the glimpse of greed and ambition in the young vampire's eyes. The look in that pale gaze screamed flesh and blood, fervent for pride and glory.

In a split second, Tomoe reached for the spare gun tucked behind her and fired at Natsuki, catching the Lycan off-guard. Both Natsuki and Nao could only stand still, stunned by Tomoe's remarkably fast speed.

It was only until Natsuki regained her composure again and noted the absence of pain on her body. The bullet didn't hit her, did it? She slightly turned to her left and saw Shizuru by her side. The rogue vampire had caught the bullet with her bare hand.

Intuitively, Natsuki fired a few shots at Tomoe, causing the young vampire to fall onto her back, the gun slipping off her grasp. Natsuki then rushed to hold Shizuru as the taller woman began to drop to her knees. "Shizuru…! Shizuru!"

Nao had taken a step back, watching them with caution. It was only then that a chuckle from Tomoe brought everyone's attention back to the younger vampire.

Her whole body shivering madly, Tomoe tried to get up. Her young age proved to be amazingly tolerant to the sedative. "It seems… It seems that I've got… quite a few traits from you, Shizuru," Tomoe mumbled, faintly smirking.

Natsuki paused at the usage of first name.

"You knew this rogue?" Nao mused aloud, careful to keep her distance. "Wait—no, don't tell me she's _your_ maker."

Tomoe had a condescending smile on her face as her gaze shifted between Natsuki and the vampire in her arms. "God… and monster…"

At the word, Shizuru growled at Tomoe, desperately trying to leave Natsuki's arms. But Natsuki held her back, alarmed by Shizuru's sudden rage towards the younger vampire.

Tomoe dryly laughed at Shizuru's failed attempt. "No matter… I'd always find… you… No matter…" At her last words, her eyes closed with a look of serenity on her face, falling into deep slumber.

To Natsuki's horror, Shizuru let out a muffled scream through her gritted teeth. Her expression of fury was a sharp contrast to Tomoe's calm one. What secrets lay between the two vampires that could provoke such a rare emotion from Shizuru?

It was only then that the heavy door creaked open a little more that both Natsuki and Nao snapped in panic. Natsuki raised her gun at the figure in a black Searrs uniform, but stopped at the familiar face.

"Su… Suzushiro…?" Natsuki's mouth gaped open in puzzlement.

The blonde figure stopped by the doorway, reluctant to come any closer. She let out a heavy sigh and eventually looked up to meet with the genuine, green gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Kuga."


	15. C15: longing

**Note #1: **big thanks to **iLoveSunflowers** for editing the chapter. She worked really hard on it :D

**Note #2: **thanks you all for dropping me reviews. Insightful reviews and encouragement alike, I appreciate them all! I was just really glad that some were still reading this story after 5-month hiatus. You guys are cool ;)

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 15: Longing**

It had been two hours since Youko took an early leave from her shift at the hospital, claiming that she wasn't feeling well. It was such a sudden notice, that it caused her colleagues to worry. But she assured them that it was probably minor.

It was five o'clock in the morning now, but she hadn't made it too far from her workplace.

She had shed off her scrubs in the locker room and changed into casual clothes, ready to go home, but she was stuck in the bathroom stall at the end of the corridor of the hospital wing, blankly staring at the bite marks on her left wrist. She couldn't tell how the marks got there. Thinking back really hard, she still couldn't tell where she had been or what she was doing during the three hours following midnight. She must have blacked out somehow and woke up again to find herself lying on the backseat of her car, still in her scrubs, and the marks were already there.

To common people, the marks would have been interpreted as a bite mark from some animal, but Youko knew better. All through her life, she had seen both sides of the world, and she knew that it could only be an attack from a vampire. At first, she debated whether it was Shizuru, the only vampire she had come close to, but she just couldn't find a motive for it. It would be far easier for Shizuru to wait until Youko returned to the old house and then attack her, for whatever reason. Risking her exposure in public just wasn't what Shizuru would do.

A realization had dawned on her now. Someone had stalked her, attacked her and erased a certain piece of her memory.

Youko felt her body growing cold. She was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, shivering as she clenched her small fists. Beads of sweat soaked her back like she had just run for five miles. Her breath came ragged, and her heartbeat just wouldn't slow down. Her eyes darted left and right, staring down on the tiled floor at nothing in particular. She was too scared to even look up, fearing someone might burst through the closed door. Someone very dangerous, and she couldn't even put a face to it.

"Youko…? Youko, is that you?"

Her head snapped up. Youko involuntarily gasped, her hand shooting to her chest, clutching the fabric of her jacket.

"Hey, I see your shoes. Come on… Youko, are you all right…? Youko, open the door!"

Youko didn't have the time to respond. She hadn't even moved from the toilet when the door was kicked open, revealing a wide-eyed, young, robust redhead in a patterned scrubs.

Sugiura Midori, the young intern whom Youko hired as a regular waitress at her diner, was staring at her colleague and part-time boss with deep worry.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left two hours ago?"

"I… I felt a little winded, that's all. I'm leaving now." Youko furiously nodded, blindly fumbling for her black backpack on the floor.

Before Youko could get up, Midori rushed to kneel in front of her, urgently gripping her thin, sweaty arms. Midori's touch usually would have filled her with warmth and energy, but it felt starkly different now. The touch violated her, reminding her of the callous, cold grip on her earlier tonight. She couldn't remember it, but she could still feel it.

"No! Don't touch me!" Youko pushed Midori away, causing the girl to stumble back and falling on her bum.

Her two hands pushed back against the floor, Midori sat still for a moment, bewildered at her friend's reaction.

When Youko saw that Midori had frozen upon seeing the bite marks, she quickly held her hands up to her chest, trying in vain to hide the wounds.

"Oh, God, Youko. What happened? How did you get those?" Midori slowly crawled towards the nurse, cautious not to startle her friend again.

But Youko recoiled even further, her whole body quivering in her small corner, clutching her wounded wrist. "I—I don't remember, Midori. I can't—I don't want to go home. I'm scared. I just—"

"It's okay. It's okay." Midori edged closer to Youko and tenderly put her arms around the woman. For a long moment, she just let Youko bury her face in the crook of her neck and cry over her shoulder.

"I don't remember how it happened or who it was. I can't remember anything," Youko said, shaking her head.

Midori pulled away just a little to look at Youko in the eye. "Could it be Natsuki-san's friend?"

Wiping tears away from her eyes, Youko shook her head. "I don't think so."

A contemplative look then registered on Midori's face. "Then someone out there must have wanted some information from you. Certainly, it was a va—Oh, Jesus, Youko, the attacker might be trying to find Natsuki-san!"

Youko frowned. "How did they know that I'm a friend of Natsuki?"

"She's been hanging around your diner for years. It could be one of her enemies, _or_ someone you actually knew before." Midori quickly got up to her feet. She snatched the backpack off the floor and grabbed Youko's arm. "Come on! Hurry! We have to get back to the old house!"

"N—now?" Youko hadn't had the time to think things through, or even build up the nerve to venture into a place full of immortals. But for some reason, the firm grip on her arm reassured her now that everything would be all right.

They both left the hospital, and Midori volunteered to drive, heading towards the old house. However, they came upon a suspicious roadblock several miles down the hill. Many large logs were scattered along the serpentine road, blocking the way to drive up any further. They had no choice but to park their car along the roadside, then trekked up the hill with caution.

Walking side by side, Midori was carrying Youko's backpack and tightly held her friend's hand. At the touch, Youko felt her fear eventually subside. Looking at her friend from the corner of her eyes, she secretly admired the young redhead for her courage. It was an outrageous task for an ordinary human, particular for an outsider like Midori, to risk possible attacks from the immortals. Youko was certain that nobody in their right mind would come here with her—no one but the crazy girl next to her.

It was almost dawn when Youko and Midori finally reached the old house. Rays of light began to pierce through the feathery clouds across the crimson sky, which slowly lightened till the clouds became a pure white and the sky once again as blue and serene as the ocean below. The sun was rising steadily. The sight lessened Youko's worry; the vampires would have been gone by now.

"Okay. Here we are!" Midori grinned widely as they trekked up the stony staircase.

Only they found the old house deserted and in ruins. The shoji doors and the thin walls were ripped and torn apart as some parts of the roof had fallen down. In the midst of the wreckage, the rooms appeared to be empty, and Youko had to release a sigh of relief that she had not spotted a body. Takeda's black Thunderbird, which was parked in the yard, was also crushed into a chunk of metallic junks.

"This is bad." Midori let go off Youko's hand and walked around to survey the area a bit. "Did World War III just happen, and we didn't even notice it?"

Youko's heart sank at the series of dreadful thoughts popping up in her head. "Where did they go?"

"I think Searrs got them."

Both women jumped at the intrusion, but calmed down when they saw Takeda crawling out from behind the bushes. There were dark circles around his eyes, and his tanned-skin appeared paler. He timidly brushed some leaves off his short, unkempt hair and approached the two women with a gaunt face. His wide shoulders dropped in an inelegant manner Youko wasn't used to seeing.

"Masashi-kun, you're still alive!" Youko smiled at the first sign of anything alive and kicking, but Midori had quickly moved beside her and held her arm back. Surely, Midori had him on the list of suspects, too.

His face twisted with guilt as he gradually looked up to meet their gaze. "It's my fault. I couldn't protect her, Youko-san. Searrs agents attacked us at about three o'clock in the morning. Fujino-san took Aoi's blood, and told us that Searrs took you hostage and found out about this house. We thought you were dead."

"I… I can't remember what happened earlier tonight, Masashi-kun. But a vampire bit me," Youko said, showing him the marks on her wrist.

A small smile of relief spread across Takeda's face. "It must be Yukino-san who took your blood. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd let you go. Had it been someone else, I doubt you'd be talking to me now."

"Where are Natsuki and Shizuru-san? Where did they take them?" Youko asked, her heart sinking in desperation. Her worst fear had come true. If only Natsuki could return to the lair sooner. If only Natsuki was willing to leave Shizuru behind. Glancing briefly at Midori, Youko inwardly sighed for she knew too well of Natsuki's reason, even if the Lycan would never admit it herself.

"To headquarters. But I've been exposed, so it's very likely that they've already changed my entry password. It'll be difficult to get back in," Takeda said, his head dropped in dismay.

Midori ticked her chin with a finger, curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "So it must be Aoi. Was she the mole?"

There was a pause from Takeda before he grimly nodded. "I believe she has her reasons for doing it. We all do, don't we?"

"And I have every reason to shoot her brain into pieces," another male voice interrupted.

The three of them spun around to see a young, blonde man in a brown leather coat standing some distance away. Tate Yuuichi looked equally distressed as he walked towards them, hands in the pockets of his coat. He took a careful look at Takeda, studying the stranger. His usually vibrant eyes and gleeful smile were rendered dull and tired.

Youko's eyes widened at the familiar customer; Yuuichi had often hung out with Natsuki at her diner. "H—how did you find us here, Yuuichi-kun?"

"They must have erased your memory," Yuuichi grumbled. "We tried to reach you at the hospital, but they got to you first. I can't believe Aoi betrayed us. What's gotten into that girl…? I'm sorry, Youko-san. We tried our best to fight them, but they came in several teams. We were no match for the elders," he said, and then let out a heavy sigh.

Youko shook her head in frustration. "What are we going to do now? We have to get Natsuki back!"

"I think it's too late now. Mr. Krawczyk will make her his slave," Takeda said, shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his fists.

"I already reported what had happened last night to Master Hideaki. We'll have reinforcements soon," Yuuichi said, and then turned to face Takeda, "You said you were a Searrs agent?"

"Y—yes, I was," Takeda stuttered, "but I owe Natsuki-san my life. I must bring her back safely."

Yuuichi observed him for a moment, and said, "Then you will lead us to the headquarters. Can you do that? Can you betray your people?"

Takeda's jaw dropped at the dangerous connotation. It took him a while to register what Yuuichi had really implied.

"It'll mean not only getting Natsuki back, but destroying Searrs. Can you be a part of us?" Yuuichi's brows knitted in suspicion.

Youko turned to look at Takeda, her eyes pleading. "Masashi-kun?"

After a long silence, Takeda looked up at Yuuichi with a heavy heart. "I can tell you where the headquarters is, but I can't join the mission, I'm afraid. I don't trust myself if I could see my teammates get hurt. Please, spare the ones that you could."

At the former agent's confession, Yuuichi had a smile on his lips. "I like you already."

Hope filled Youko's heart again, and her sense of security only rebounded higher with a light, casual touch on her shoulder from Midori. She looked up at the brightening sky.

_Please be all right, Natsuki…_

* * *

For what seemed like days in the dark, Shizuru gradually felt the chilly fog around her start to lessen. Her senses began to return, and she could actually hear herself breathing, listening to her own heartbeat again. Her eyelids felt strangely heavy, and her head was spinning, trying to lose the blackness that seemed to entomb her whole. Slowly, the murky veil had lifted, releasing her from the surreal trance she had been in.

Shizuru opened her eyes to find herself in a square room with steel walls. Clad in a loose, white robe, she was lying on the steely plane that acted as a cold, hard bed. A sliding door to her right, and a set of down lights was mounted above, glaring bright halos into her eyes that she had to momentarily look away. Only then did she notice a small figure at the corner of the room, the woman looking right back at her.

"How are you feeling?"

_Where am I…? She must be a nurse… Does she take care of me…?_

With a heavy head, Shizuru lay still on the bed for a while, random thoughts running through her mind at the sight of the stranger. But as soon as she recognized that it was the vampire elder she fought last night, she shot up to a sitting position. Her jaw clamped shut. Her hands gripped the edge of the bed until her knuckles went white, her gaze darting around the room in paranoia. She had no idea how she ended up at Searrs headquarters. The last thing she remembered was the painful landing in front of the abandoned tower in the forest. Eventually, the confrontation with her long-lost apprentice registered in her mind, and how she had collapsed in Natsuki's arms.

_Natsuki…? God, no!_

"Where is Natsuki?" Shizuru asked with a calm voice, though she could barely stop herself from leaping across the room to attack Yukino, bleeding the answer out of her.

"She's in safe hands now." Yukino adjusted her glasses a little. "You took a total of seven hits of Hypnos, and yet, it took you only ten hours to waken again."

If Shizuru wasn't mistaken, she had sensed the apprehension behind Yukino's composed demeanor. The Searrs vampire had noted Shizuru's strength, and they would not be in the same room alone if there wasn't some sort of protection ready.

"I want to see her," Shizuru said, rubbing her arms a little. Although her mind was becoming clearer, she still felt the heavy fatigue hanging over her. It was difficult just to sit up straight as her body ached to lie down.

"Be patient. After all, Searrs is a new home for both of you." Yukino managed to offer Shizuru a smile as she picked up a metallic, slender pipe from the desk and walked towards the bed.

"My slave, along with my squad, found you at the tower. It was dawning, but Natsuki-san wouldn't escape by herself. I'm impressed, truly. I have never seen such commitment between a vampire and a Lycan before."

At the information, Shizuru involuntarily clenched her fists. A pang of guilt suddenly rose in her chest. Natsuki was captured because Shizuru faltered; she had underestimated the effect of the sedative and, more importantly, Natsuki's willingness to stand by her. If only she didn't fall for Kenta's trap and had to flee the lair, Natsuki would not be in this dire situation.

"I need to see her now." Shizuru's words came in a low, dangerous tone. It wasn't a threat. She really meant it.

Yukino came to stand next to the bed. She watched Shizuru with eyes unblinking, her head cocked to the side. "What is she to you? She is not even your slave. Why would you care so much for a Lycan?"

Shizuru looked away at the amused tone. "What does Searrs want from me? Why didn't you just kill me?"

"Mr. Krawczyk is a very practical man. He holds very little grudge against someone whom he deems as valuable to the organization." Yukino pressed a tiny, black button on the pipe and unlocked it to reveal a syringe, its tube containing some sparkling, green liquid.

Yukino studied the syringe a little before lifting her gaze up at Shizuru again. "With your natural strength, this amount is too small to put you to sleep. However, it will prevent you from using your power. This is just for precaution. It will carry on only until Mr. Krawczyk is confident of your allegiance."

"That time may never come, but I'll take it as a compliment on my power anyway." Shizuru was more than convinced. Knowing that she was in no position to fight at the moment, she lifted her arm to Yukino in easy cooperation. She reminded herself to be thankful that Searrs did not decide to stake her through the heart, or tie her up and leave her in the sun, after what she had done to the three elders last night.

"Thank you," Yukino said, shaking her head in amusement. She gently pushed the needle in.

"Ouch," Shizuru deadpanned. There would be a time for payback, and she was known to be most patient when it came to vengeance.

Chuckling, Yukino emptied the liquid from the barrel. "Just try to stay awake until I am finished with you."

"Injection is pretty easy. You could leave a syringe by my doorway every day. That will make your life easier."

Yukino smiled. "But this is not the only reason why I am here. What I am about to discuss with you has nothing to do with Searrs. It is strictly between us."

However, Yukino's sudden whispering tone failed to accompany her smile, and it immediately caught Shizuru's attention. Shizuru stared up at her captive.

"I have taken your blood."

Shizuru only then noticed the bite marks on her left wrist, and a shock wave of fear gripped her. Her face and body turned cold and rigid. Her chest felt hollowed, and her mind ceased to reason. The life she had fiercely guarded for thousands of years had been exposed. It all happened because of one foolish mistake she made: she didn't leave Natsuki when she should have. She had broken her rule of survival purely out of her desire to stay and see Natsuki back safely to the lair. Even now, she found it hard to admit her reason for caring at all.

"They were not your memories, but those of your past victims, which were countless, by the way," Yukino said, her face grim. Her lips appeared parched and her hands, if noticed carefully, were slightly rickety. Indeed, the Searrs vampire looked paler than usual, her hazel orbs lacking the glimmer of a powerful elder. It was one thing to recover from a tough fight, but being thrown into myriads of memories all at once had nearly cost Yukino her mental strength.

"How did you do it, veiling your own memories beneath others'? I have never encountered a vampire with such a unique gift."

Shizuru closed her eyes and, for the first time, thanked God for being _different_. Her body had evolved in mysterious ways, enabling her to survive through one millennia after the next.

Hands clasped together, Yukino studied Shizuru for the longest time, her gaze scrutinizing every detail of Shizuru's face as if she was trying to find traces of the past on her skin. "Judging from your strength, I assume that you are old enough to have heard many _assumptions_ concerning the legend."

Shizuru glanced up at the Searrs vampire. "You can't be serious."

"The only ones with unique abilities were direct descendants from the origin, bitten and infected by the sacred blood. Of course, that was three thousand years ago, and it was said that they were hunted down and massacred by Uriah. They are pretty much 'history'. Though I have tried to follow the lineage for centuries, I have yet to encounter one alive… Tell me that I am wrong."

"Fiction," Shizuru mocked, looking the other way. "Didn't they say that the sacred blood could take away our immortality? I kind of like that one, actually."

Yukino chortled. "Yes. Yes, there are many myths, or you could say, 'hoaxes', out there, but I have been made to believe that I could be right about this theory. Let me be frank, I am not interested in the fantasy aspect of our already supernatural life. Nothing of the scary myth about the holy blood interests me. I am looking for a person."

Yukino then glanced at the doorway before getting up and moving beside the bed. After a moment of silence, she bent to whisper into Shizuru's ear. "Does the name 'Maria Graceburt' mean anything to you?"

Shizuru's brows furrowed. "Graceburt? Never heard of her."

Yukino suddenly stiffened at the reply. "I see…" she mumbled, staring blankly at the floor. She tried her best to hide her distress and frustration, yet Shizuru could see it clearly.

Straightening up, Yukino pushed her glasses up her nose, regaining her poise again. "I should leave you some alone time now. Supper will be in two hours. Six o'clock sharp. There's the bathroom, and your new uniform is already prepared," she said, gesturing to the door at the corner. She walked towards the door, but halted before turning around to face Shizuru again.

"You killed three of our respected elders, and even though Mr. Krawczyk is very eager to have you with us, some may see it otherwise. So please stay close to me for the time being, if only for your own safety." Yukino smiled, and then pressed the red button. The door promptly slid open, revealing Haruka by the doorway.

The blonde Lycan had her arms across her chest, glowering at Shizuru. For a second, Shizuru was amused by the genuinely protective look in Haruka's eyes. A weak-minded slave would eventually succumb, influenced by its master's will. However, Shizuru doubted it was the case for the headstrong blonde. Perhaps, Yukino was just fortunate to have gained a naturally loyal Lycan like Haruka.

As soon as the door slid shut, Shizuru tiredly nodded to herself. "Some people just have it all." She was running out of places to hide. In such a short period of time, she was now high on both the Lycans' and Searrs' black list. Not to mention that she could never to return to Uriah on a friendly visit either. The world just got smaller and smaller as she grew older.

Letting out a sigh, Shizuru rubbed her face with both hands. Without Yukino's prying eyes, she finally let her guard down. Her shoulders dropped in exhaustion, and her steady breathing reverted to its shaky rhythm. She was literally drained as an effect from the sedative. Her body hadn't even been able to heal the bite marks on her wrist. She felt so vulnerable at the sight of it, and oddly, felt very human for the first time in a long while.

Pushing herself off of the bed, Shizuru walked into the bathroom, her weakened limbs moving at a snail's pace. When she didn't trust her wobbly knees, she quickly gripped the edge of the metallic sink to keep her balance. She closed her eyes to regain some wind, but Yukino's words had dug a deep hole of paranoia within her.

_Maria Graceburt…_

For whatever reason that made Yukino seem sincerely disappointed, the Searrs vampire wasn't one to be trusted. Should anyone still remember 'Maria', Shizuru was determined to make certain that the seeker would disappear along with the name. It was a great relief to her since it appeared that Tomoe had not revealed her secret to Searrs or Yukino. Not yet. After all that they had gone through together, toppled with bitter centuries they spent apart, Tomoe's last thread of loyalty to her still remained.

Shizuru opened her eyes again and stared straight into the mirror. Her wild chestnut tresses framed her porcelain, flawless face, rendering her like a precious doll of a rare collection. The mask of youth and innocence perfectly hid her scars and heartbreaks. The eternal look betrayed her years of vanity and loneliness. Her look had not changed one bit from that night she fled Uriah three thousand years ago, but she didn't quite know who she really was anymore.

_Oh, Maria… Would you even recognize me now, if you were here?_

* * *

Along the brightly lit corridor, Yukino headed towards the elevator, her mind heavy with frustration and dismay. She had high hopes that Shizuru might have been the one she was looking for, but her dream died down within hours of beaming delight.

Until now, Yukino had been the only known surviving member of the Geneva Coven, founded by Maria Graceburt, one of the oldest vampires in history. Her tireless task to find Maria's most precious person had carried on even after Maria's murder, but centuries of attempts and researching had left her fruitless and discouraged.

Stopping in front of the elevator, Yukino pressed the button 'down' and waited. Only then that she noticed that Haruka did not follow. She turned around and saw her slave standing in the middle of the hallway, glowering back at her. Unheeded of the puzzled passersby, Haruka stood tall, her chest up, her fists clenched. Her lips compressed into a thin, harsh line. She was willing herself to fight against Yukino's will.

"If you do not want to join us at the lounge, you are free to go back to your room, Haruka," Yukino said, noting the exhaustion in the blonde's eyes. Indeed, they both had not had a real rest after returning to headquarters. Yukino was busy trying to unlock Shizuru's secret, while Haruka was mentally beating herself up for capturing her true master's only child and betraying her kind.

"It's 'Suzushiro', vampire! Don't you dare calling me by my first name!"

Yukino glanced at the bewildered onlookers and tried to ignore their concerned eyes. The elevator opened up, but she decided to leave it. She cautiously walked back to Haruka, curiously embracing the Lycan's anger. Loyalty was such a rare quality to grace among the immortals as they grew older, and as such, Yukino knew that it had made Haruka and her literally a pariah of this dark, eternal world. For as long as Searrs had sheltered and protected her, Yukino still put Maria's dying wish above all else. Maria's blood of gentleness and benevolence still ran in her, and Yukino had promised herself never to let go.

"Where did you keep Kuga? You promised to let me see her!" Haruka barked.

"I assure you that you will get to see her as soon as Mr. Krawczyk is done with her. You are in no position to make rash demands." Yukino politely gestured at the passersby to walk past them.

Haruka's sudden silence eventually had Yukino's full attention. There was pain in her intense, determined gaze, a wounded dignity—a rare display from a brave and impulsive Lycan like Haruka, that it successfully unsettled Yukino. It was the same heartbreaking look hidden beneath the façade of apathy Maria put up whenever she talked of her precious person and how she failed to save the girl.

"I understand how you feel, believe it or not. I would not have made you go to the tower if I could recover in time. I am so sorry that it was really hard for you. But it was an order, and I had no other choice," Yukino said, lowering her voice as not to let others hear it.

"You had a choice, lady! Nobody could make you enslave me! But you did because you feared him! Safe your lame excuse for someone else!"

With that, Haruka stormed off, pushing the lingering onlookers out of her way. Truth be told, Haruka was, perhaps, the only slave in Searrs headquarters who could not be intimidated by her status, and neither vampire master nor mortal agent dared to harass her.

Yukino let out a subtle sigh, watching Haruka disappear at the corner of the corridor.

"It's 'save', Haruka-chan," she muttered to herself, shaking her head.

* * *

Natsuki wasn't sure where she was as she trekked along the thick bank of fog, the infinite track leading forward somewhere and nowhere at the same time. Darkness surrounded her whole, and the air was nonexistent. She didn't need to breathe. She didn't need any earthly elements. For the first time, her body felt like the master of the universe. With the gentle glide of her fingertip, white particles emitted in a long, ghostly trail, sparkling in the dark.

Marching through the cloudy path, Natsuki looked up at the glittering lights from afar. The sight was reminiscent of a lively, starry sky. Her mind was extraordinarily clear, and her body weighed like a feather. A surge of foreign energy continued to course through her veins, fusing with her own, taking her agility and awareness to a whole new level. She could hear even the whisper of silence. She could see further and clearer than her Lycan vision could ever lend her. Every step of her feet felt so light and precise, taking her so much less effort that she felt as though she was floating.

A smile curved up her lips, Natsuki watched the infinite track slowly curl upward into a large, beautiful spiral. Every element around her had a life of its own, and it was celebrating her presence. She took hurried steps, climbing the track in pure, energized enthusiasm. Something was waiting for her up there. Someone.

_Shizuru…_

At the thought, Natsuki halted mid-step. It took her a few moments before she recalled the face to go with the name. And when the image of the pale, ethereal face registered in her mind, a twinge of fear rushed through her that she staggered in her post.

_Where am I? Shizuru… Shizuru, where are you?_

Natsuki knew that her lips were moving, but white particles kept flowing out her mouth instead of a shout. Panic gripped her, and she dashed up the spiral path, racing against still time. The serene energy she had felt earlier multiplied threefold as her heart beat faster in agonizing anticipation. Her blood boiled with a fierce yearning.

As the urge to break free intensified, she impatiently leapt off the path, flying into the hollow blackness. Her arms reached out, trying in vain to grab anything to hold on to. Floating further and further away into the black realm, she looked over her shoulder to find that the spiral path had already vanished. But she was not afraid of the nothingness that surrounded her, for what feared her more was never seeing Shizuru again.

With determination set in her mind, her feet began to shift, moving her forward and gaining her momentum. Her unsteady walk in the air gradually evolved into a race against millions of stars. Her hair began to flow along with the gush of wind, and she could feel the air in her lungs again. As she sped up more and more, her body ascended in a natural lift as though with help from a pair of wings. She was getting closer and closer to the stars, and she reached up for the blinding white above that began to engulf her universe.

"Shizuru!"

Natsuki's ears caught her own shout even before her eyes shot open. Her chest was heaving fast as if the psychic exertion were real. Wide-eyed, she gulped and took in a few deep breaths, wiping the sweat from her face. Strangely, her senses were still keen, and her mind was as sharp as she was in the weird dream. Even though she was panting for air, her body was quick to re-energize, filled with power again. The pain from the gunshot wounds on her abdomen had all but dissipated. Her body felt new like she could never have imagined.

Looking around the area, Natsuki found herself on a cold, steel bed in a brightly lit room. Her raven hair was let loose and had pooled around her slim shoulders, and she was changed into a comfortable, white gown. The air was clean, and the temperature was mild. Although she had not set foot out of the room, she was fairly certain that she was alone on this floor, having detected only faint noises from downstairs.

Then a cold presence suddenly struck her, making its existence known. So close, yet she had only taken notice of it now. Natsuki bolted right up on the bed with a gasp, hugging herself.

A pale, young man in a black, leather uniform was sitting on a chair from across the room. His short, slightly curly, brown hair heightened a child's eager curiosity in his bright, grayish-blue eyes. Yet there was something sinister behind the seemingly ingenuous gaze. It was perhaps his look of deep hunger, a murderous intent to devour her whole that sent chills down her spine.

"Who… Who are you?" Natsuki glanced around the room, noting the temperature dropping. Was it a mind trick? Or was it his ominous power that threatened to consume her?

"My name is Kernel Krawczyk, but you can call me, 'Kazuya'. I am the founder of Searrs and your father's former master." Kazuya stood up and smiled widely. In his elegant glide, he reached her bed in one smooth motion that she failed to see his feet move. "I have kept my word, freeing your father from the bond he so dreaded. You are now… mine."

His cold, serene voice echoed distantly in her ear, repeating its intention in her head. Had Kazuya already enslaved her? When did it happen? Natsuki froze in her post, her hands frigid as she gradually remembered what the incident last night. She had recalled Haruka entering the tower last night as she held the unconscious Shizuru in her arms.

Through the gap between the heavy, wooden doors of the tower, Natsuki had caught sight of Searrs agents gathering up just outside, weapons ready in their hands.

"I'm so sorry, Kuga," Haruka had muttered, head bowed, lingering by the doorway.

When Haruka had not made any further movement, Yuuki Nao had taken a step towards Natsuki.

"The sun is rising. Go! Save yourself!" the redhead hissed.

Out of pure instinct, Natsuki had gotten up to her feet, but had paused in her motion. Her hands had still held Shizuru tightly, and she had found it increasingly hard to let go. The vampire had lain limply on the stony floor, helpless in her deep slumber.

"They'll make you a slave! Go now!" Nao had urged her, glancing back at the reluctant Haruka.

Natsuki had stared at the Hypnos gun in Haruka's hand, counting the seconds before the blonde would raise it at her. However, Natsuki had only found herself on her knees once more.

"I can't," Natsuki had whispered, silently damning her own foolish persistence. She had once left Shizuru to peril in the tunnel of the First District; she had not the heart to do it again.

Haruka had watched the scene unfold before her eyes in disbelief and confusion, seeing her fellow Lycan risking her life for a vampire. The grave honesty in Natsuki's gaze had unexpectedly struck deep within her.

When Nao had quickly retreated into the shadow of the pillar, raising her arms to block the rays of morning light coming through the entrance, Haruka had turned to see Searrs agents moving in.

"Close the door!" Haruka had warned, but the agents hadn't fully registered her meaning, and had continued to march in.

Natsuki had then drawn Shizuru close, bending over the sleeping form to cover Shizuru from the light coming through the widening gap between the lofty doors. Without another word, Haruka had pulled out the knife from her ankle holster and flung the blade up, slashing the rope to release the gigantic bell from above. And when the bell had fallen over Natsuki and Shizuru, all that Natsuki had recalled after was darkness. A long, empty darkness in a foreign land that almost succeeded to cage her in eternity.

Glaring up at Kazuya, Natsuki willed herself to be still, pushing her fear to the back of her mind. His gentle smile did very little to convince her of his friendly manner. Did he try to steal her power and lock her up in his mind labyrinth?

_Well, now, you know that you failed, bastard… _

"You are much more powerful than your father will ever be, Natsuki. Through our bond, I feel… fulfilled—liberated, as you are?" Kazuya suggested.

"Liberated? Sure," Natsuki scoffed.

"I see that you are already well and strong again. By my power, you are invincible now. Rest assured that Searrs will take good care of you. We are your new family. This is your home," he said, gesturing wildly in excitement.

Natsuki looked hard at him. "I already have a home. Where did you take Shizuru? Did you hurt her?"

Amazement washed over his face as he watched her attentively, pacing around her bed. His handsome smile was intact, but his gaze was of an eagle eyeing its prey. "You are so unlike your mother, Natsuki. You certainly failed to inherit her loathe for vampires. I am fond of you already."

Natsuki's face twisted at the notion, but she tried her best to downplay her disgust.

Kazuya eventually stopped in his tracks and bent to stare at Natsuki in the eye. "However, I have also heard that Saeko had a weakness for a certain rogue vampire, her devotion deep enough to make her betray us. Could it be… this Fujino Shizuru?"

"I wouldn't call that 'devotion', more like 'manipulation'. She was a Searrs agent. You should have known better." Natsuki leaned back to leave some space between his face and hers.

Bursting in laughter, Kazuya started to pace again, arms across his chest. His demeanor was of an aristocrat, and he appeared graceful and smart even in a modern-cut garment.

Kazuya nodded to himself before continuing. "Yes, it was a pity. Even though I never met your mother in person, since she was stationed in Tokyo, losing a valuable agent like her was a blow to Searrs. She lost her way, but I blamed it on Hideaki. She would have found her way back to us, if not for him. She would not have met a tragic end, if not because of him."

"Kansaki Reito killed her. It had nothing to do with dad," Natsuki said, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, really?" Kazuya's triumphant smile only aggravated her, but also scared her at the same time.

"He was the strong one, an immortal, yet he let your mother go out of her way without protecting her just because he was afraid that I would find him. Natsuki, I hope that you did not inherit his cowardliness, because even if you can save yourself, you cannot save your loved one with such a stance."

For a long moment, Natsuki only sat still, hands on her knees. She didn't dare to look at him, to show him even the slightest sign of agreement with his statement—that her father was a coward.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to ignore his sentiment. Her father wasn't a hero like she had always believed growing up. As it turned out, he was just an ordinary man with strength beyond his wildest expectations, but she wouldn't blame her mother's death on him. She wouldn't let Kazuya play with her mind.

"Very well, Natsuki. Please, get ready. There will be a celebration up on the deck in an hour." Walking towards the door, Kazuya pressed the red button, and the steely door slid open. "Welcome home, my child."

At his smiling words, Natsuki opened her eyes again to see him already gone. What was waiting for her beyond that door? With her new-found strength, what would become of her? With the twist of fate, where would life lead her when she was no longer the master of her own body? The only positive thing she could think of the event was her father's newly gained freedom, for he deserved to be able to live his life for once.

Moving off the bed, Natsuki entered the bathroom and decided to refresh herself with a long, warm shower. When she finished, she dried her hair with the dryer prepared on the shelf beside the mirror. Grabbing the new uniform hanging over the hook, she put it on, and was surprised how the bodysuit perfectly fit along her curves, cut exactly to her body size. She stretched her arms out, noting the fabric's elasticity and thickness. It was rather comfortable compared to how tight it appeared. It looked 'battle-ready'.

Then her gaze was drawn to the blatant Searrs emblem on her left sleeve: a yellow halo with a dagger in the middle. She turned her body slightly, so that she could see the insignia from the reflection on the mirror. It was to become a mask—her mask. It was to become her new life. It was to replace all that was Kuga Natsuki.

Her green gaze left the dagger and lifted to fix upon her face in the reflection. Her eyes were vibrant, the sea of deep emerald. Her skin was fair and healthy, not a single mark presented. Her hair was long and silky, bleeding the darkest shade of the night. On the exterior, she felt like a perfect shell. But a small crack inside had been open, drilled by the alien energy she had felt looming all over and within her. She could feel the hole pushed, deepened little by little. Unstoppable, the energy was flowing like sand in an hourglass.

"Ah…" Natsuki suddenly gasped, momentarily puzzled at the blood and tear on her right knuckle. It took her a moment to register the sound of glass shards falling against the cold floor of the bathroom.

Standing still, she gazed down and watched her own reflection on the many separate pieces of glass. She didn't like what she saw. She didn't know if she could trust herself now, and she had to wonder if it was all worth it. Never had she expected herself to befriend a vampire, much less surrendering her freedom to save one. Despair then overwhelmed her that she could hardly breathe, her body trembling in rage and regret. She shouldn't have trusted herself from the start. She should have listened to her father and—

_What's that…?_

Natsuki's train of thought halted the instant her ears caught a faint melody resonating from some distance away. It wasn't too far, yet certainly wasn't within the area of this entire floor. It sounded familiar the more she listened to it, and she rushed out of her quarters into the empty hallway before she knew it. She knew that tune. She heard Ahn Lu play it before. She had heard it just last night, before all of this chaos, ringing beautifully in the deep, wintry forest. It sang to her.

"_It's our silly, little obsession with what we lack. It's called, 'You are my light'," _Shizuru's words echoed in her mind.

* * *

Hinagiku Tomoe drummed her slender fingers along the keyboard of the black, grand piano. With the gentle bowing rhythm of her head, her dyed-green hair spilled and partially veiled her pretty face. Next to the large window, which offered the view of sunset over the ocean, she was cornered in this crammed lounge. The loud chatters easily escaped her ears as she was secluded by the ancient melody she was playing.

None of the immortals in this room had recognized the music. They wouldn't know, would they? Not even Yukino, or the other elders, who were seated on the couches or at different tables, engrossed in their own conversation. Not even Nao, who was staring straight at her with suspicion, perhaps doubting her musical skill, but not the origin of the music itself; the redhead was much too young to have learned of this lost melody.

And Tomoe felt safe enough to play it, letting herself be carried away by the wounds of the past that still felt so fresh, so much so that her heart ached just from hearing it.

"_Play something nice for me, would you?" _Someone once spoke those soft words long ago, but guilt never let Tomoe forget what happened then.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Tomoe let her fingers breath a life of their own, her music intensifying, enveloping her in the dark, dark world of nothingness. She knew someone out there would recognize the tune—someone so near, yet so far away. She knew someone would come for her.

Shizuru had, as always.

It would happen sooner or later, just like how they stumbled upon each other in the tower after three centuries apart. Tomoe was hardly surprised by her maker's sudden appearance, but rather how the aloof vampire had allowed such intimate body contact, especially from a Lycan. It seemed that they had much to catch up on.

"_You are my light," _Shizuru had told her the title of the music back then.

Tomoe turned to the scenery of sunset just outside the window, absorbed by the natural beauty of the dimming, orange-shaded sky.

"No, Shizuru, you are my darkness."

* * *

Along the quiet corridor, Natsuki skidded to a halt in front of the elevator, furiously pressing the 'down' button. "Come on. Come on. Come on." But the light kept blinking, taking its time to visit each level. Her patience ran at zero tolerance tonight; she fled the floor and ran down the stairway instead, following the melody in fear that it might disappear.

When she reached the first level, Natsuki was stunned by the milling crowd along the extensive hallway. Human agents strolled freely, chatting with one another, while their immortal counterparts carried on with their business. All was loud but peaceful, and certainly without anyone trying to kill the other. Most of the field agents were relaxed in their casual clothes, whereas the immortals were clad in a leather bodysuit just like hers.

The sight reminded Natsuki of a busy dormitory corridor, only furnished with much more lush furniture and high-end gadgets. A series of flat-screen monitors were mounted along both sides of the steely walls, flashing news channels from different countries around the world. There were several vending machines, serving various kinds of biscuits, chocolate bars and the likes, cigarettes and cigars, and bottles of blood, as individually desired.

Walking further along the passageway, Natsuki tiptoed around a long line of people in front of a café. The smell of coffee beans surprisingly lent the place a feeling of warmth. She could imagine this place to be a zillion other locations than Searrs headquarters, the place which should feel like a prison to her.

"S—sorry," Natsuki mumbled as she bumped into a field agent. The man casually gave her a nod and made his way through. It relieved her that no one had slowed down to take the time to notice who she was.

Then the familiar melody, which was shortly lost from her attention, rang softly and pulled her back from the startling surrounding. The tune came through the open door to her right. People were entering and leaving the lounge in groups, and Natsuki was quick to queue in just a few meters from the entrance, desperate to get a glimpse of the piano player.

However, the crowd began to disperse a little, allowing her the sight of a familiar face at the other end of the hallway.

In a tight, black uniform, Shizuru was making her way through, heading towards the lounge as well. Her face was paler than usual, too sickly that it stirred up deep worry within Natsuki. She was striding fast, though a little unsteady by her speed. Her posture lacked the grace Natsuki was used to seeing. Her gaze was clouded by anxiety, so subtle that it would have eluded one's attention, but Natsuki had learned to see it. Her hand was a little shaky as she brushed the chestnut tresses from her tired face, glancing around in suspicion.

It didn't surprise Natsuki that Shizuru's focus was solely on the tune that was playing, luring her fast to the past that she was terrified of. Few other than the natives of the Isle of Uriah would have recognized the ancient tune, and if it wasn't Shizuru playing it herself, the vampire had every reason to fear.

Watching every heavy step Shizuru made, Natsuki just wished that she'd know how to ease the trouble from the vampire's mind. But the abrupt attention from the crimson pools succeeded to cease all of Natsuki's thoughts.

Out of the blue, Shizuru had looked up and stared right at her with almost a vacant look in her eyes. Shizuru had stopped, too, seemingly disregarding the playing melody for the first time since she had entered the corridor. It was at moments like these that Natsuki hadn't mastered her skill to read the vampire's expression—the moment whenever the crimson gaze gave her full attention.

With the swarming entrance of the lounge between them, Shizuru was the first to make a move, sidestepping the crowd and working her way through to stand in front of Natsuki. The vacant look in her eyes was then replaced by what Natsuki would deem as pain, a sentiment in which Natsuki had no idea why.

Shizuru didn't reach for her. She didn't do so much as stare at Natsuki with uncertainty. Her hands were still shaken, but she tried to hide it by clenching her fists.

Moments had passed, and still both didn't trust themselves to speak for fear of waking up from this dream.

"I'm sorry that I put you through this," Shizuru finally said, casting sideways glances in caution.

The thought of Kazuya entered her mind, and Natsuki suddenly tensed up. However, she quickly shrugged and leaned back against the wall, giving off the calm manner so as not to stress Shizuru out. The vampire must have learned of how they ended up in Searrs headquarters tonight.

"There were many of them. I wouldn't have made it by myself anyway." Natsuki directed her gaze elsewhere, afraid that Shizuru might be able to detect her lie. There was a chance for a successful escape if she chose to.

Shizuru suppressed her sigh and replied, "Leaving me there would have delayed them, giving you the time to escape the tower."

For some odd reason, Natsuki truly disliked Shizuru's stance at the moment. After losing her freedom, more or less as a result of her own course of action, she didn't want to hear a second opinion against it, especially from the person she sacrificed it for.

Natsuki involuntarily screwed up her face in disgust. "Did you seriously think that I wanted to be captured, that I stayed behind for you?"

"Natsuki, this is very serious." Shizuru looked down, distress in her voice. "He has control of your mind now."

"So you're worried about your own history, huh? Don't worry. If he asks me anything about you, I'll tell him that I don't know, because I really don't."

"That's not what I meant." With a frown, Shizuru glanced up at her, bristling. Their gazes locked.

Natsuki pressed back against the wall harder that she could feel the chilliness from the steel plane creeping up her spine. She didn't like the intense look from the vampire, but she couldn't look away either.

"What?" Her tone came out curt, but she didn't know how else to word it. She just wished that Shizuru would drop this subject. Her freedom was her own predicament to deal with, and the last thing she wanted was pity.

Shizuru moved beside her, so close that their faces were only an inch apart. "I fear for you. I don't want to see you forced into doing things that you don't want. Just like your father. That wasn't a life to live."

"Look, I've been through worse things than this. I won't cower to his will so easily. Trust me, I'll find a way out." Natsuki shifted a little in her pose, getting uncomfortable from their proximity.

Biting her lips, Shizuru appeared overwrought, brushing her hair in frustration. Natsuki couldn't fathom why the vampire would be so concerned over it. Looking at the bright side, Shizuru would never be enslaved, and could have even made Searrs her new home besides.

Shizuru paced around the little space they had in the crammed hallway, keeping her voice low still. "You don't understand how important this is. Krawczyk is such a strong elder that even your father couldn't fight his will power. He'll make you into his war machine, and believe me that Uriah vampires won't be the only ones you'll get to kill."

On the contrary, Natsuki understood the threats that came with the bond very well, and she was, indeed, frightened by it. But she'd never show it, not to Shizuru anyway. "It already happened. I don't want to be here as much as you do. There's no point in lamenting about what could have been done—"

"You could have left me there." Shizuru cursed under her breath, and it suddenly upset Natsuki to see her totally oblivious to the reason behind it.

"But I didn't. So why don't you just suck up your guilt and get on with it?" Natsuki retorted, biting her lips.

Shizuru fiercely turned to face her, aggravation in her eyes. "This is not a game, Natsuki—"

"I had to know that you'd be okay." As soon as the words slipped through her lips, Natsuki looked away and fixed her gaze elsewhere in the crowd instead.

Her forthright declaration had succeeded in silencing Shizuru. For a moment that felt like a still time, the vampire stood motionless, staring straight at her. The exhaustion in the crimson eyes was then replaced by a pain so deep, the ache intensified as the meaning of her words began to sink into Shizuru's mind.

It wasn't her sense of honor that kept her from escaping the tower. It wasn't her guilt of having to repeat the same crime, leaving her friend to peril, which stopped her. It was something far simpler than any emotion she had ever known, yet indescribable—unfit for assertion, undeserving for acceptance. The instant the words were whispered, Natsuki couldn't help but regret it.

Eyes narrowed, Natsuki aimlessly watched the passersby, arms across her chest. Right from where she was standing, life seemed so ordinary, the world so normal, but despair slowly crept in as the thought of what the future held for her stormed into her mind. Again, as her psyche started to lose its awareness, she would have succumbed to the dark, foreign force, which had befriended her since she was awakened, if not for the soft hand caressing her face, abruptly pulling her back to reality.

Natsuki flinched at the chilliness on her cheek. Her sudden recoil caused Shizuru to retract her hand a bit, though the rapidly softening look in her eyes did stop the vampire from withdrawing the touch altogether.

Reluctance weighed heavily in Shizuru's gaze as she pressed in just a little closer. Natsuki soon found the fleeting, but intense energy between them so magnetic, allowing herself to straighten up to look directly into Shizuru's eyes.

Distress flashed across Shizuru's delicate face as she rested her forehead against Natsuki's and whispered, "I will free you."

Her chest heaving faster, Natsuki breathed harder as she tried to fight the anguish that was rising in her heart. She had caught a glimpse of the bite marks on Shizuru's wrist just beneath the long sleeve. Shizuru didn't have to tell her; the vampire was undoubtedly put under restraint as well, prevented to use her power to heal herself, or fight for that matter.

Bitterly noting the lack of warmth she had grown accustomed to, Natsuki realized just how weak and powerless the vampire was. Yet Shizuru was all but worried for her freedom—her dignity and integrity. Those things didn't matter to her. At least, not at the moment.

Eyes closed, Natsuki tightened her grip on Shizuru's hand, feeling the coldness against her cheek. "No, I will free you."


	16. C16: the one who has no past

**A/N 1: **Thank you** il0vesunfl0wers** for editing this chap. She worked really hard on it :D

**A/N 2: **Thank you to all reviewers and your encouragement! I really appreciated it :) This story probably will not end in a few chapters like I had planned. But, pls don't fret, the plot and storyline still stay as originally planned.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 16: The One Who Has No Past**

::

::

::

::

"Supper is ready, Kuga-san."

Standing by the open, sliding door to the small terrace of her apartment, Youko had called out to the tall, dark-haired man in a black coat. The sun was setting, and the temperature began to drop, accompanied by the cold wind.

Kuga Hideaki had paid her a visit in the late afternoon, and had apologized for the ruckus and inconveniences his daughter had caused her friends. Seeing his distress, the circles under his eyes, the paleness of his rough skin, the least Youko could do was to reassure him that Natsuki was not a burden, but a true friend. Hideaki had also offered to pay for the damage done to the old house, and Midori had politely accepted. The young intern had a lot to explain to her parents after the incident.

"Thank you, Sagisawa-san. I hope I'm not causing you trouble over the meal." Hideaki turned around to greet the nurse with a warm, but tired smile. He entered the tiny living room and slid the door shut behind him.

"Not at all. I actually feel rather safe with you here." Youko gestured for him to sit by the low table. They both sat down, soon joined by Yuuichi, Takeda and Midori.

"I could have Yuuichi and his men here with you. There's a motel just across the street. If that would make you feel safer," Hideaki suggested.

Youko blushed at his generosity. "That would be too much. I believe the vampires have no more business with me—"

"I think it's a great idea," Midori interrupted, a wide grin on her youthful face. "You are so kind. Thank you very much, Kuga-san."

The intern then quickly started the meal as if nothing had happened. But Youko knew better, and was secretly thankful for Midori's intervention. She was still scared and very much shaken by the whole ordeal, but was tentative to accept Hideaki's offer. She had yet to find peace of mind. She didn't even know if she could fall asleep tonight, especially since Midori had a flight to catch soon after dinner. The intern was leaving for an African trip with her professor boyfriend tonight.

"Don't worry, Youko-san. My job is to keep you safe. And I'll get Natsuki back safe and sound, I promise." Yuuichi smiled at her over his miso bowl. "Takeda-san here will stay with me, too. We won't let them touch you again," he added with a determined look in his eyes.

"Yeah, but you get a separate bed, okay?" Takeda's shudder earned him Midori and Youko's chortle.

Both hands on his lap, Hideaki grimly nodded to himself, mumbling something inaudible. He was the only one who hadn't touched his food.

Yuuichi eventually noticed the older man's lack of appetite. He then put down his chopsticks. "Master…? Are you all right?"

Hideaki's head shot up, and he stared straight at Youko, causing her to squirm a little at its abruptness. "Tell me something, and please, be honest with me. You told me that she had stayed to recover from her injuries, but a few days should have sufficed. What was holding her back…? Was she taken hostage by the rogue vampire?"

"Oh, no. No, it wasn't like that at all, Kuga-san." Youko felt a little shaken by his intense stare as if he was growing suspicious of her intention, but he had every right to be paranoid since the revelation of Aoi's betrayal. "Shizuru-san had stayed behind only to help me guard Natsuki when Midori and I were at work. They were friendly towards each other... There were… There were times when I questioned Shizuru-san's motive as well. I wasn't quite sure why she had decided to stick around, but it turned out to be a positive stance on her part."

"I—I can assure you that Fujino-san isn't a Searrs spy. I had never met her or heard of her before our encounter at the old house," Takeda quickly added.

There was a long pause before Hideaki broke the silence again. He rubbed his face in fatigue. "Then we have to act fast. I could feel it… The mist has been lifted. There's no longer that fear. The eyes that were watching me, searching for me… Oh, my Natsuki…" he muttered with a raspy voice.

Hideaki had appeared composed ever since he had learned the news of his daughter's kidnap. The man had been calm and collected, taking his time to plan out the rescue and even dropping by Youko's apartment to apologize. But the threat was too real, and its urgency was driving everyone insane even though none of them had directly spoken about it; Natsuki must have already been enslaved.

There was no reason Kazuya should delay his much coveted prize, and Hideaki found his new life in a situation much dire than before. In fact, it wasn't much of a life to begin with. With his wife long gone, Hideaki had no one else but Natsuki.

Everyone else at the table then became silent. Midori continued to discreetly chew her fried chicken, while Takeda quietly sipped his tea. Yuuichi looked equally distressed as his master, his brows coming together into one harsh line, his lips compressed.

While Youko wanted to console the old man, she opted not to speak. She felt that she hadn't known the immortal world all too deeply to express her opinions. Even though she wished to have her friend back, this was not her fight.

Yuuichi took in a deep breath and said, "Natsuki will be okay. She's going to be fine."

A guilty look flashed across Hideaki's dark eyes as he briefly glanced up at the young man. "I'm sorry, Yuuichi."

"For what, Master?"

"For what I've done to you," Hideaki replied, looking away. "No one should have to go through the pain of losing their loved ones. I should have known better than to act that way. In my warped mind, I had hope that you could still be the one to bring Natsuki closer to our lair. I equally disapproved of her friendship with the rogue vampire as much as yours with Tokiha Mai… I was a complete fool. I judged everyone else by my own bitter experiences. I couldn't even make right with Saeko, and now—"

"Please, don't talk that way. I can't stand seeing you this way." Frowning, Yuuichi let out a heavy sigh. "You've been a father to us all. You did everything you could for us to have a safe place called 'home'. We'd be nothing without you."

At Yuuichi's reassuring words, Hideaki seemed to find the little solace in this hopeless situation. His gaze grew a little brighter as he straightened up. "My whole life has been clouded by ridiculous fears and false hopes, and it eventually cost Natsuki's freedom… But I'll make it right again. I'll find my way back, the true purpose of my immortal life. Vampires have long abused their power against humans, but it's now up to us, Lycans, to change all that. We must bring down Uriah and Searrs, and tear down their system… We'll fight for a new world where everyone can live together."

Yuuichi smiled widely at his master and lifted his beer mug, prompting the others to bring up their drinks as well.

Chuckling a little, Hideaki raised his own cup of tea. "To the future."

"To the future!" They clanked their mugs and cups, shouting in unison.

Sipping from her cup, Youko glanced at her red-haired friend, and Midori's smile brought out her own. _The future? _Watching Midori, a false hope involuntarily rose in her heart. She couldn't help but wonder what lay ahead for them.

Amidst the loud chatter from the men, Midori's phone rang, and the young intern excused herself to answer the phone out on the balcony. It took no more than ten minutes, the usual length of phone conversation between Midori and the professor. The couple had always been brisk, but still sweet. They were not a romantic type as Youko had noticed.

To Youko's delight, Midori had insisted to stay overnight with her, declining her boyfriend's request to join him on an African trip. Youko knew just how much Midori had anticipated the trip since the intern had been gushing about it with such excitement for the past month, but she had not the courage to tell Midori to leave.

To Youko's dismay, she couldn't quite repress her joy that Midori had chosen to stay with her, even though the notion was purely friendly on Midori's part.

* * *

At half past midnight, the moon hung low over the horizon, reflecting its luminosity off the black, shimmering surface of the vast sea below. Patches of feathery clouds brushed across the starry sky with the sharp night wind. Although the air was light and clean, the faint scent of human flesh had kept Shizuru's senses on alert.

Shizuru was standing in a corner of the wide, square terrace on the top deck, her chestnut tresses swept back by the wind. Her arms loosely hugging herself to fend off the cold, she looked across the thick, concrete barrier to the deck of the adjacent building. Searrs' Fuuka headquarters stood tall with twin, black, twelve-story buildings, located on a tiny, rocky-shored island in the middle of the sea; a building for mortals and immortals separately. With all of its modern gadgets and lifestyle, Searrs managed to remain a picture of old Uriah, a cursed, castaway isle in the middle of nowhere.

However, what had made Searrs more astonishing, glittered with a thread of hope, becoming almost an unexpected paradise, was the peaceful assembly of vampires, Lycans and humans tonight. The scenario would have placed in Uriah, her beloved homeland, but she knew better than to be fooled by the illusion Searrs presented. Underneath the diplomatic façade, the organization was held together by a cruel bond forced upon the lesser being.

Leaning against the barrier, Shizuru studied the herd of strangers around her. A quartet situated in a corner, playing some light, classical music to accompany the celebration. A pair of long, oak tables lined up in the middle of the terrace, which could comfortably accommodate a hundred guests. Lycans and human agents walked about the tables full of various kinds of food and fruit, while vampires opted for their desired drinks from the waiters.

Among one of the social circles, a hefty man with dark, curly, long hair, was glowering right at her. Shizuru eventually recognized him as Kyle, one of the vampire elders on the mission last night. Yukino and Kyle were the only two elders who survived the operation, and Shizuru understood well the meaning of his intense gaze. Soon, his friends began to turn and look at her as well, whispering to one another.

Discomfort rose in her chest. Shizuru decided to move a little further away from the group, hoping that they would not approach her. Certainly, she was in no condition to fight anyone at the moment.

She was cautious enough to keep some distance from the other guests, leaving some room to breathe. It was an entirely unfamiliar situation for her. It felt like forever since she had mingled in a crowd, and there was a good reason for it. Human scent had always lured her to hunger as it meant blood and life to her. Her senses were keener than most vampires she had known.

Shifting uncomfortably in her post, she took a glass of blood from the waiter, who slightly bowed to her before proceeding to other participants. She took a quick sip, and as soon as the warm blood entered her body, her hunger was aroused so that it became almost unbearable. It didn't take long before she peered at the groups of vampires nearest to her, and then washed the drink down in one big gulp, foolishly hoping nobody had caught it in the act. No one should have seen the hunger dancing along her compressed, parched lips. No one should have witnessed from her eyes the flash of awful thirst to drain every living being in savage appetite.

In truth, Shizuru still felt like a monster in the midst of fellow beasts, and she felt unworthy of Natsuki's genuine intention to protect her. She could not fathom why Natsuki even regarded her as a companion. They were just two strangers thrown into chaos purely by a series of accidents. Their paths continued to intertwine, and it scared her that Natsuki seemed willing to march along the downward spiral of destruction with her. Knowing Natsuki's firm view on vampires and the dispute between their clans, Shizuru dared not to even consider a chance that Natsuki might have harbored some feelings for her. Natsuki was much more honest and virtuous than Saeko ever was, and all of her displayed compassion might mean just that: a kindness.

Slowly, Shizuru looked up and across the terrace. She involuntarily stiffened at the sight of Kazuya walking up the stairway and entering the deck area, Natsuki behind him.

Everyone stopped, and all eyes were upon their arrival.

With a proud smile on his face, Kazuya stepped closer to the middle of the deck and clapped a few times with such enthusiasm, like a groom about to wed his precious bride. When he was assured that he had all the attention he needed, he gestured for Natsuki to come to him.

Obediently, Natsuki did as commanded. She stood beside her master, keeping her gaze out at no one in particular. Her arms hung rigidly along her sides. Her face remained inexpressive, while Shizuru had anticipated a scowl even.

"If I may, let me introduce you my new partner, Kuga Natsuki, the one, true, natural born werewolf."

Shizuru inwardly grimaced; surely, Kazuya had chosen a beautiful word for 'slave'. The participants each gazed upon the raven-haired woman from head to toe. Some had a look of respect and captivation in their eyes, while others watched on with curiosity, and even fear.

Only a young-looking, brown-haired, slender woman, who was standing alone in the corner of the deck, had a flash of hurt and disappointment in her eyes. She could have easily passed as the girl next door, if not for the leather bodysuit she was wearing, which suggested her immortal status.

"We have worked so hard century after century, my friends," Kazuya continued, his soft voice ringing soothingly into the ear like a hypnotic hymn. "We have shed much blood and sweat. We have sacrificed so much to build Searrs from pain, hardship and fervor. It has been three millennia since I was driven from my homeland, Enosh, but the memory is still fresh. We have all been wronged, tortured and harassed by the Uriahns. My agony is your agony. But fear no more, my friends. Tonight is going to change it all. Tonight is the beginning of a new era. Tonight is our history."

Kazuya turned to face the stoic Natsuki and then produced a pin from his chest pocket. Natsuki leaned back slightly as she stared at the tiny object in his pale hand. Everyone became quiet, holding their breath and watching the moment in utter faithfulness. If Shizuru was right, it appeared to be a metal pin with Searrs emblem Hideaki had shown her a while ago.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes, her fists clenched. That was it. The moment Kazuya fastened the pin to Natsuki's left collar, the crowd cheered and clapped at the official declaration. Tonight was a great night, but it just wasn't her night.

After the announcement, Searrs had series of fireworks shooting up from a boat a hundred meters offshore, thundering the whole sky with powerful colors. Kazuya then paraded around his most powerful slave to the group of older men in navy suit. Quickly, they were joined by Yukino and Haruka, although the blonde woman openly displayed her contempt just to be near the privileged group.

Standing proud in the middle of the group was a tall man with a pair of round-rimmed glasses, his short blond hair shuffled slightly along his receding hairline. Judging from his collected demeanor in front of Kazuya and a sharp, sly smile on his face, he must have held a higher rank among humans, if not highest.

All the while, Kazuya had a thrilled smile on his face, his eyes glittering with delight. His looks could almost pass as a harmless gentleman. He gingerly introduced Natsuki to his partners, while the raven-haired woman stood absolutely still, her gaze flickering pensively between her master and his associates. If Natsuki felt any resentment during the conversation, Shizuru truly believed that the younger woman was forced to conceal it.

Shizuru held her breath, staring hard at them. She walled her exhaustion inside, watching his lips move with every syllable he uttered, his hands moving along the curve of Natsuki's back. The look of exhilaration in his gaze alone delved Shizuru deep into the darkest bottom of sordid desires. For a fleeting moment, she wondered what it would be like if she had forced Natsuki to take her blood that morning when they tried to escape Kenta's men, how she would have been able to protect Natsuki now—how divinely treacherous it must have felt to _possess_.

Her hand a little wobbled, Shizuru rapidly put the empty glass on the barrier before she'd break it. Chewing her lip, she turned around and directed her gaze out at the sea instead, trying to bury the thought at the bottom of her mind. She wouldn't attempt to brush the idea off completely since it would be pointless; the sinister power that came with vampire blood would always try to corrupt one's soul. The desire was suppressed now, ignored for the time being, but sooner or later, it would resurface whenever she wasn't careful.

Head slightly bowed, Shizuru stared down at the small waves crashing against the huge rocks below. The darkness within vampire blood would lure them fast into the shady path as they were creatures born out of hatred, a true God's gift. Guilt hung heavily in her heart to know that Natsuki, having taken Kazuya's blood, would ultimately be put to a trial of faith. If there was any reason that she had stuck with Natsuki, it was the rare sense of pride and innocence she had witnessed from the Lycan. She couldn't help but feel the need to defend her. With her current situation, however, Shizuru wasn't sure if she was in any position to do it now; she was even reduced and humiliated into Natsuki's burden.

"You look so serious, Shizuru. Why, the moon is smiling at us."

Her gaze fixed upon the glittery reflection of the moon on the black sea, Shizuru didn't have to turn to the familiar voice next to her. For a brief moment of nostalgic past, she almost missed the voice that used to breeze softly into her ear, and the sentiment made her grip the concrete edge so tightly that her fingers hurt.

Tomoe had moved beside her, discreetly sliding a glass of warm blood to her nearest hand. "You need more."

Shizuru closed her eyes, her shoulders tensed up at the offer. She had tried to conceal her body's need, but her apprentice could see through it. Tomoe would, as always. Although their time together was diminutive compared to their centuries apart, it had left a lasting scar on them both that eternity would not suffice to erase.

Taking in a deep breath, Shizuru opened her eyes before flashes of their old days could resurface and relive the nightmare in her mind again. It had surprised her to run into Tomoe at the tower last night, and even more so to see her in a Searrs uniform. It had enraged her to learn that Tomoe had tried to harm Natsuki, bringing back the familiar, painful past that she had buried so deeply. It had upset her to realize that she was powerless once again to escape fate, but she could not find the same rage at the moment.

The ache in her body, the ongoing exhaustion had not allowed her the energy to do so much as process her thoughts. It was difficult just to keep a low profile, not wanting the attention that might get her into more trouble. To her secret dismay, the serene air around them had brought them back to the start—to that same cold night when their paths first crossed three hundred years ago. Somehow, she sensed that her somberness had affected Tomoe as well.

"Thank you." Shizuru took the glass and sipped from it.

The wind gently sweeping her hair, Tomoe stood with her own glass of blood, also facing the view of the sea. There was a long silence between them before the younger vampire started to speak again. "I see that you've got your arm back. And your face, your eyes… just the way I wanted to remember."

Shizuru's jaw clamped shut at the remark. She put the glass down, unsure of herself not to spill the drink, and rested her palms against the cold edge of the barrier, gazing out.

She detested being reminded of the atrocity she underwent by the hands of Kyoto vampires. Her apprentice must have known this much and deliberately reopened the wound again. It was to be expected. After all, they had walked the fine line between devotion and hatred.

"How have you been? It's been a long while." Tomoe's tone was calm, and if it harbored any animosity, Shizuru completely failed to catch it. She softly put the glass down next to Shizuru's, and for a brief moment, her hand brushed with her maker's.

Shizuru did not move from the deliberate touch. They both had gone beyond the line of diplomacy that a touch, be it friendly or cruel, did not matter anymore.

"It could have been worse, but I'm quite used to it." Shizuru kept her voice low, mindful of the groups of participants nearby. She had already garnered some suspicious glances or forthright glares from quite a few immortals. Her notorious deed last night had done it again, and she couldn't seem to understand why she always spent her energy unwisely. Her heart always got the better of her.

"Where have you been all this time? To be honest, I didn't think I'd have to wait for three centuries to see you again," Tomoe said, a smile curving up her lips.

Shizuru peered around her a little, making sure no one was paying attention to them. She didn't have to tell Tomoe how her life had been without her, and she didn't particularly believe that Tomoe cared all that much. "I'd never have thought that you'd join an organization like Searrs. It seems _cozy_ here," she said, directing the subject back to Tomoe.

"I can't live as a rogue, you knew that. My power is small, compared to the others. You left me all alone, Shizuru. You left me to die."

Shizuru stared out at the sea. "But you didn't." After all these years, she still couldn't decide if she was disappointed or not.

The younger vampire gave out a sigh, her slim shoulders relaxed a little. Her tone lightened somewhat as she continued, "But you're my maker. I'll just have to let you do what you have to do. Isn't that right, Shizuru? You do what you must, and no one can stop you. But I'd never have expected you to lower yourself and mingle with the likes of a Lycan." Tomoe turned a little, mildly gesturing to where Natsuki was. "I figured you are rather close to her."

At the mention of Natsuki, Shizuru washed down the glass and turned to her apprentice. "Leave her out of this. This is between you and me."

A soft chortle escaped Tomoe's lips, and she shook her head. "You are not in love with her, are you? I hope not."

"We're friends," Shizuru said, her gaze cold.

"I've seen the way you look at her, but I could be wrong. And you better hope that I'm wrong, because you always ended up destroying the ones you loved. You destroyed me."

Tomoe fully turned to face Shizuru, pressing in so close that their faces were only an inch apart. She rubbed Shizuru's neck and shoulders, pulling them both into a tight embrace. Her touch was heavy and harsh, almost desperate to feel her maker—desperate to catch a glimpse of their past.

Discomfort arose in Shizuru's chest, not because of their proximity, but the intimacy reminded her of their old days she had tried to forget. "Then why didn't you tell Yukino-san about me."

"She took my blood as soon as she knew that you're my maker, but she couldn't read our memories. Even Mr. Krawczyk was perplexed as well. Isn't this amazing? We are so unique. You and me, we could have conquered the world. We could have been so great together."

Shizuru's brows knitted. She grabbed Tomoe's hands and tried to brush them off her, but the younger vampire, in her healthy state, successfully ignored Shizuru's attempt. Their struggle for power danced for a while until a few participants began to notice them.

Glancing around, Shizuru decided to cease her resistance and lowered her arms to her sides, not wanting extra attention.

Tomoe gripped Shizuru's collar and drew her maker closer. She flashed a white-toothed grin and hissed in her face. "I didn't tell anyone, Shizuru. I didn't tell a soul, because I want to be the one to kill you!"

"Tomoe—" Shizuru began.

As though time had suddenly stopped, Shizuru found herself traveling through the sharp, thin air, her arms flailing about, failing to hold onto anything solid. Tomoe had hurled her across the concrete barrier, and she plunged towards the rocky shore below at breakneck speed. The violent wind slapped against her whole body, and the earth frightened her with its fierce gravity. Without wings, the fall was unstoppable. Without the healing power, Shizuru raised her arms up to cover her face and prayed for it to be fast.

* * *

Standing next to Kazuya, Natsuki tried to remain as calm as she could, although she couldn't help but freeze up every time he put his hand on her back or shoulder. His possessiveness started to crawl under her skin, and she inwardly recoiled, while, in fact, she just wanted to scream. She gulped as she listened to the mundane praises Kazuya and his human partners showered upon one another over their past achievements.

For the past ten minutes nonstop, Natsuki found herself the constant subject of flattery in the company of John Smith, the balding, blond man in a navy suit, whom Kazuya had just introduced. Smith seemed genuinely taken by Kazuya's success in acquiring her, but his deep, scrutinizing gaze was filled with eager curiosity, possibly even manifested schemes, which she doubted Kazuya had knowledge of. Their conversation sounded as insincere as a politician's praise to his opponent.

"You have no idea, Ms. Kuga, that I've waited for so long to meet you in person," Smith said. He had finally turned to speak directly to her, and she figured that his praise for Kazuya was all but foreplay to his real interest.

"I've never imagined that I would be able to stand face to face with you, not likely to be in this lifetime anyway. My men have watched you for many years, but they were unable to reach you."

"Capture. They were unable to capture me," Natsuki corrected with a straight face, and Smith only laughed.

She could see the agitated look from the tall, dark-haired human behind Smith. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he glowered at her in distrust. Kazuya had introduced him as Smith's right-hand man, Ishigami Wataru.

"You're a sharp woman, I like that. I believe that your strength and wit deserve all the rights to be Kazuya's partner," Smith said.

Natsuki was going to correct Smith's word choice again, but decided against it. She wasn't ready to tear Ishigami's face, literally, in front of the whole crowd. It was one of a few times in her life that she had to refrain herself and plan her steps before acting out on impulse. Her rashness had no place in Searrs, especially when Shizuru's safety was threatened.

Natsuki straightened up and bit her lip at the thought of how Kazuya was using Shizuru as a bargaining chip to make her behave, as if enslaving her wasn't enough. Ishigami, a loyal dog that he was, had noticed her bodily tension, and took a step forward. Instinctively, she also stepped towards him, nearly losing her cool. It was only Smith's flowery words that stopped her from lashing out at Ishigami.

"You are a great pair, if not the greatest. You both will bring down Uriah, that I am sure of. The queen is probably rolling in her coffin already. I'm sixty-seven years old now. I only wish to live long enough to see the fall of those barbaric Uriahns. The true king is you, Kazuya. The throne should have been yours."

_The true king?_

Natsuki's gaze flickered between the two men, perplexed by Smith's intention to bring up Kazuya's past. Smith had glanced at her as he made the remark.

"Title is a thing of the past, and Searrs stands for modernity. And, please, don't be so humble, John. I can't possibly work on my own. We wouldn't be here without you," Kazuya said, patting Smith on the shoulder.

Kazuya's eyes brightened up when he saw Yukino and Haruka approaching. "Ah! You are here at last, Yukino. I was wondering where you have been."

Yukino adjusted her glasses a little and said, "Haruka—"

"Vampire!" Haruka growled behind the glasses woman.

"Suzushiro-san is a bit tired, and was resting in her room. So I had to go and fetch her for the party." Yukino kept her smile intact, and then looked up at the sky. "Lovely fireworks!"

"I have arranged more of green colors just for you. I knew it is your favorite," Kazuya teased his friend with a grin. He seemed impossibly ecstatic tonight.

"Why, thank you. You are so kind," Yukino said and chortled.

Natsuki watched the two elders, mentally noting their intimacy. Kazuya's candid air around Yukino seemed outright more playful and sincere when compared to his business-like conduct with Smith and his men.

"And you must be Suzushiro Haruka, the temple wolf. Very pleased to meet you at last." At Smith's statement, everyone turned to look at him. Smith was on a field trip tonight, getting acquainted with all the important immortals.

Haruka had her arms crossed across her chest. "Yeah, that would be me. Who am I talking to?"

"This is Mr. John Smith, Mr. Krawczyk's partner. He is in charge of field agents. He mostly stations in Tokyo," Yukino hurriedly explained. It was a wise move since Kazuya was already frowning, clearly displeased at Haruka's impoliteness.

Natsuki decided to keep silent, directing her gaze elsewhere. Her mother used to work at Tokyo headquarters, and she had heard from Ahn how hostile Tokyo agents were towards the immortals. Underneath the mask of discretion, she suspected if Searrs was truly united after all.

It was hard to believe that human agents, even Takeda, had any love for the immortals, that they were fighting for Kazuya to assume the ancient throne. Humans had all been victims to vampires, and the immortals would always be a threat to them. Even when things seemed to go smoothly, there would always be a bad guy turning up around the corner. There was no such thing as eternal friend or enemy.

At the scornful thought, Natsuki lifted her gaze from the floor, and peered at the chestnut-haired figure across the deck.

Behind a few groups of participants, Shizuru had kept to herself, looking out at the sea. The moonlight reflected upon the wild, wind-swept tresses, and outlined a sharp contour of her leather-clad, voluptuous figure. With her back facing Natsuki, the vampire seemed to be momentarily lost in her own thoughts, unheeded of the beautiful fireworks or the loud chatters around her.

Natsuki stole glances at Shizuru, foolishly hoping for eye contact. Although she knew not to display their closeness for fear that Kazuya might use it further to his advantage, she just wished to see Shizuru's eyes, needing to catch a glimpse of what was going through her mind.

She hadn't figured out why Shizuru had touched her the way she did in the hallway, and why she had responded in the same manner. Decades after her relationship with Tate was over, she had always cherished her solitude, freed from all that was love and lust. She truly felt content to be alone and focused on the sole mission to avenge her mother's death. Her life revolved around endless searches for the origin of the vampire, the ultimate weapon, in which she believed could destroy Uriah.

In truth, she felt the legend may be the only link that connected her to her mother, even if it was just a fantasy.

However, Natsuki was unprepared when her search brought her to a stranger like Shizuru. Even with all that they had gone through together, it was absurd to think that Shizuru had regarded her as more than being the only natural born Lycan, too young to understand the threats that came with her birthright. Shizuru had shown little interest to get to know her deeper than the surface level, and even stubbornly distanced herself at times.

Yet the distance between them dwindled each time they tried to push the other away.

Shizuru had seemed sincerely worried for her well being that Natsuki had taken the gesture as sympathy. Was it because of Shizuru's past friendship with her mother? Was it because of her kindness towards Ahn in her final days?

_Does she want something from me?_ Natsuki wondered as she glanced at the smiling men around her. _They all want something from me._

Natsuki closed her eyes for a moment at the troubled thought. The voice deep in the back of her head continued to grow louder by the second. They all wanted something from the other, and no one was an exception. Her mother was kind to Shizuru only because she wanted Uriah. Her father built up an army only because he was scared for his own life. Natsuki could have saved Ahn's life by turning her into a Lycan, but she didn't...

"_Don't we all want something_—_or someone_—_for ourselves?_" The foreign voice snickered in Natsuki's ears, causing her to tense up at the appalling notion.

Natsuki stared down at the floor. Her breathing became uneven as her shoulders slightly trembled. She denied it, fighting the voice in her head. Ahn had her time, and Natsuki would not intervene. It was supposed to be that way. It had nothing to do with Shizuru. Absolutely nothing.

Natsuki wouldn't have dared to look Shizuru's way again if not for the glimpse of the green-haired, young vampire approaching Shizuru. She remembered clearly how enraged Shizuru was last night during their brief encounter at the tower, and the past between them was killing her with curiosity.

Tomoe handed a glass of blood to her maker, a gesture too kind for two people who were about to kill each other last night. Standing next to each other, they both faced the sea, engaged in a conversation. Normally, Natsuki would have a hard time hearing soft voices in the midst of loud chatter, but her senses had dramatically improved ever since she woken up at Searrs' headquarters. Could it be that Kazuya was not the only one drawing power from their bond, but she did as well?

Certainly, Kazuya must have felt the struggle, and it was probably the reason he tried to lock her in that strange dream forever. He had underestimated her power as a natural born Lycan as she did herself many times in the past. It was going to take a lot from them both, and time would tell who would end up being the true master.

With confidence rising within her, Natsuki concentrated even harder to catch the faint conversation on the other side of the deck, although the voices came a bit jarring to her.

"You are… in love with her…"

"We're friends," Shizuru replied.

Natsuki held her breath at Shizuru's response, stoically looking away from the two.

"I've seen the way… at her… I'm wrong… always ended up destroying the ones you loved. You destroyed me."

Frowning, Natsuki looked up again at the pair, but her curiosity was quickly killed by the sight of Tomoe embracing her maker. Her heart skipped a beat at the intimate display, and she felt a lump in her throat. Gnawing her bottom lip, she tore her gaze away from them. Maybe she didn't want to know after all.

"Oh, my God!" Someone had screamed, and the urgency in the voice caught Natsuki's attention. Her head snapped up, and absolute horror filled her whole when she saw Tomoe literally hurling Shizuru off the deck.

"NO!" Natsuki rushed towards the edge of the deck, but she didn't make it further than two wide steps.

"Natsuki, stay with me." Kazuya's evenly delivered voice rang.

To Natsuki's extreme confusion, her feet involuntarily froze in their tracks, while her heart beat faster than a flying rocket.

_What… What the hell is going on? Damn it!_

Natsuki clenched her fists in restless frustration. She tried to move, but the foreign energy had engulfed and consumed her. She could only do so much as breathe and watch the scene unfold in terror.

"You are mine." Moving beside her, Kazuya spoke each syllable with an oddly calm, yet insatiable confidence in his voice. His slim stature suddenly seemed bloated, his shadow growing larger. His very presence harassed and humiliated her. He was determined to show her who was the master and slave here.

Natsuki clenched her fists so hard that her growing, thick claws dug into her flesh, bleeding her own hands. Strangely, she felt the sinister energy struggling to maintain its control over her the more she tried to bring out her power. She fiercely turned to glower at Kazuya, snarling.

While Kazuya stared at her with quiet displeasure, Ishigami rapidly ushered Smith to move away from her.

"Fujino!" Yukino and Haruka had sprinted across the deck and looked down at the rocky shore below.

Gathering all her strength, Natsuki forced herself to turn around, feeling as though her body was tearing up and exploding at the same time. Beads of sweat slid down her face, her lips and her shoulders shivered. Her muscles tensed up at the searing pain storming inside that she felt like she was a moving rock. Breathing hard, she sharply dropped to her knees, hugging herself as she bent forwards, her nails digging into the leather fabric along her rigid arms.

"Where is she now? Do you see her?" a voice inquired.

"That—Oh, look!" another had responded.

Breathless gasps and loud murmurs erupted among the crowd gathering by the barrier, and Natsuki quickly looked up.

Against the backdrop of gigantic, colorful fireworks in the black sky, the redhead librarian from the First District had her gray wings spread wide as she ascended above the deck, both hands wrapping around Shizuru's waist. Nao had been the only one to react fast enough, having dived down to rescue the fallen guest.

The redhead threw Shizuru onto the floor of the deck, a distance safe from the edge, and then retracted her wings as she landed on two firm feet next to Tomoe.

"Care to explain what's just happened, punk?" Nao growled in the younger vampire's face.

Tomoe glowered back. "You've just wrecked my party, that's what's happened."

Shizuru had landed hard on the cold floor, but quickly scrambled up to her shaky feet. Out of breath, she glanced around at the bewildered crowd around her, her eyes wide in both fright and paranoia. She wiped the sweat off her face, her hands and shoulders a little shaken. The sedative had rendered her as powerless as an ordinary human, and the near death experience had humbled her with its brutal truth.

It was only until Shizuru had turned and spotted Natsuki kneeling on the floor that the vampire seemed to have lost the sense of fright and became still. She watched Natsuki in confusion, her gaze narrowing quizzically.

Gritting her teeth, Natsuki pushed herself up, albeit unsteadily. The restraint on her body had lessened, and she suspected whether her movement was allowed only because of Kazuya did not wish to make a scene.

Kazuya had stepped forward, coming to stand in front of Natsuki. His expression was calm as his gaze flickered between Tomoe and Shizuru.

"You will explain yourself to me, Hinagiku," he said.

The green-haired vampire held her breath for a second before perking her chin up in a youthful, reckless defiance. "She betrayed her own coven, Mr. Krawczyk. She destroyed my home. I felt it's only right that I repay her the crime she committed… although I might have chosen the wrong time."

As far as Natsuki knew, there was no remorse in Tomoe's voice, and Kazuya appeared almost too composed for a host, whose celebration was almost ruined by a rash conduct.

"I have heard of Kyoto Coven's demise, and I must say that I understand your pain. But we have walked the earth for thousands of years, and we all have made mistakes at some point in our lives. She is your maker, and it is a fact that you can never change. You owe her your immortality."

Tomoe looked down and muttered, "Y—yes, Mr. Krawczyk…"

"You must apologize to her."

"No need. Her hands just slipped," Shizuru said simply.

Kazuya let out his boyish laugh. A smile on his face, he began to pace around, watching Shizuru. "Quite a few people have approached me and protested my decision to take you in or spare your life, Fujino. Given your history, I still went against their objection. Will you make me into a fool?"

Shizuru passively stared back. "A master should not question himself."

There was a pause from Kazuya before he smiled again. "Very well, then. I will make certain that Searrs will not fall to the same fate as Kyoto Coven, and I trust that you will be invaluable to our organization in the future," he said, and then took a quick look at Nao. "You both are the only Uriahns here with us, and I see that the bond does mean something."

Arms across her chest, Nao scoffed. "There's a reason you don't mingle with dogs and humans."

"Ever so discriminating, aren't you? It is to be the end of Uriah and their unwillingness to coexist with the others. You will learn in time, young one." Kazuya then merrily clapped for the waiters, and shouted, "More wine!"

At Kazuya's gesture, the crowd began to disperse, although reluctantly at first. The fireworks continued to adorn the sky, and the live band began to play music again.

Nevertheless, Natsuki found it hard to enjoy the once again peaceful air. While Kazuya had rejoined his circle with Smith, she opted to walk towards the tables and pretended to look for food and drink. She looked up and her gaze locked with the crimson one.

They both moved in the milling crowd, separated by the pair of tables in the middle. She absentmindedly picked a glass of beer from the passing waiter, while Shizuru took a glass of wine from the nearest attendant to her.

Sipping her drink, Natsuki slightly leaned forwards against the table, glancing around with caution. When she peered at the vampire again, she was met with the grim expression on Shizuru's face. For a moment, she had interpreted the look as resignation, a sentiment she had never witnessed from the vampire before. Strangely, the crimson gaze became more alive whenever the vampire was at her most vulnerable moment. It intrigued and secretly flattered Natsuki at the same time that Shizuru had allowed only her to see it.

"May I have a word with you, please?" Yukino had approached the chestnut-haired vampire.

Shizuru paused for a second before turning to follow Yukino. Nao, too, had joined the Searrs elder.

Natsuki shuffled her feet a few times in agitation, commanding herself not to follow. As much as she wanted to go to Shizuru now, she felt it was best to remain their distance; Kazuya was determined to show who was in charge even at the cost of Shizuru's life.

"Hey, Kuga…"

Natsuki forced her attention away from Shizuru to the voice approaching her from behind. It was only then that Haruka had the chance to walk up to Natsuki, regret swimming in her usually resolute gaze. For the first time, Natsuki saw what she would consider a look of defeat in the temple wolf's eyes.

There was a long moment of silence before the blonde spoke.

"I'm weak."

Natsuki grumbled. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard from you, Suzushiro."

They both then slowly walked side by side, discreetly moving to the other side of the deck. All the while, they kept their voice low.

"I… I know we weren't on the best terms, but… but it was my fault. You were captured because of me." Haruka shook her head, her brows knitted in secret fury.

"I've had enough of guilt-ridden confessions tonight. The most important thing is to get our ass out of here. You've been here for a while now. Any solid plan I should know of?" Natsuki looked around, sipping some more beer.

In silent rage, Tomoe had peered at her, sneering as she left the deck. Tonight's incident was a humiliation on Shizuru's part and a challenge to Natsuki. The apprentice had a plan, and it angered Natsuki that she was falling for it even if she could see it clearly. Her body quivered, she washed down her drink in one big gulp.

Haruka scratched her head. All the while, her gaze was fixed on her black boots. "Well, this vampire, Yukino, seems to be a little lenient on me. She told me that she didn't really want a slave. Maybe I could ask her to release me."

Natsuki snapped. "That's your plan? I hope you ask her _nicely_," she retorted. She mentally kicked herself for asking Haruka for a plan; she should have known better.

"Well, you got a better plan?" Haruka grunted.

"Are you two that close? You called her by her first name." Natsuki briefly glanced at Shizuru again.

Shizuru and Yukino were having a conversation, but Natsuki was still disturbed by Tomoe's sneer that she just couldn't concentrate on eavesdropping. Although distress was clearly written on Yukino's face, Shizuru appeared indifferent. Nao, in turn, watched the two with suspicion. It struck Natsuki as odd that Yukino was the only elder who seemed to express interest and concern over a pair of outcasts.

Yukino could have ordered Haruka to terminate Shizuru at the tower. Considering the damage done, Natsuki felt Shizuru was more of a threat rather than a possible candidate for a valuable asset to Searrs. Kazuya, as head of the organization, might see it differently, but not so much for a squad leader who lost three of her comrades last night.

"I—I meant, Ch—Chrysant. No, we're not close at all!" Haruka quickly looked away at her slip. "But she seems… reasonable at times. She spared your friend, the nurse, and she explicitly told me not to harm you and Fujino."

Natsuki continued to scrutinize the Searrs vampire for any sign of slyness in her eyes or her body language as she talked. "Maybe… Just maybe she wants something from us… From her?" Natsuki put her empty glass down on the table, and then strode towards the exit, acutely aware of Kazuya's and Shizuru's eyes on her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Haruka had shouted after her.

"I'm tired. Go to _Yukino_." Natsuki curtly waved at her Lycan friend and stalked down the stairway to the lower floor. What Yukino had in mind could be dealt with later. She had an urgent matter to settle first.

"I told you, it's, 'Chrysant'!"

Haruka's yell earned weird stares from the guests, and even Yukino had to pretend to look the other way.

* * *

"Open the door! Open the goddamn door! Now!" Natsuki pounded on the steely door, her face reddened in fuming anticipation. She was standing all alone in the brightly lit corridor of the fourth floor.

No answer.

She took a stern step back, and then kicked the door. Her repeated kicks bent the steely plane little by little until it gaped open just enough for her to slip in. Panting, Natsuki entered the private quarters, her quivering fists at her sides. She glared down her nose at the still form sitting by the edge of the bed. Threatening the waiters in the lounge for Tomoe's whereabouts had been rewarding, fast and efficient, indeed.

With a smile on her face, Tomoe tilted her head to the side, eyeing Natsuki from head to toe. Her playful, gleaming gaze had lust and contempt written all over it. "You don't look so bad in our uniform. I'm sure Shizuru would have agreed with me on this."

"That will be the last time you get to mention her." Natsuki stalked towards the bed.

Tomoe appeared nonchalant by the violent intrusion as if she was expecting it. "Mr. Krawczyk would not take kindly to the damage on the door—"

Natsuki kicked the bed so hard that it flipped backward, causing the vampire to leap off in fright. Her fangs jutting out in a hiss, Tomoe landed in the corner, her hands and feet crawling fast along the walls.

Snarling, Natsuki bounded after the vampire and grabbed her by the arm. Tomoe's strength was absolutely unmatched to hers, but every time Natsuki thought she had a firm grip on Tomoe, the vampire would slide off her grasp like water. Again and again, Natsuki reached, and Tomoe slipped.

Slithering along the ceiling, Tomoe tried to push through the opening between the bent door and the wall, but Natsuki pulled her right back in with a merciless, rough hand. They moved around the room, breaking the desk, the chair, shattering the window, scrambling up and down in a vicious dance of hunter and prey.

It appeared that Tomoe possessed skills just enough to survive, but not to deliver any effective counterattack. If Tomoe had been turned during the time of Kyoto Coven's fall, it was puzzling that she seemed far too weak for a three-century-year-old vampire, given that she was a descendant of a powerful one like Shizuru.

It was when Tomoe tried to tackle Natsuki down that the werewolf had the opportunity to wrap her arm around the vampire's neck and thrust her hard to the floor. The force alone sent tremors through the whole room, tearing and sending shards of broken tiles into the air.

Sprawled on her back, Tomoe coughed furiously at the impact, clutching her chest as she bent for air.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing? Stop it!" A male vampire had emerged by the doorway, trying to enter the room through the gap. He must have heard the ruckus, or had been informed of the impending doom by the waiters in the lounge.

"Get out," Natsuki muttered darkly. She kicked the chair up from the floor with all her might, sending it flying through the doorway and propelling the intruder back out against the wall in the hallway, knocking him out cold.

Breathless, Natsuki looked down at her own quivering hands. Her eyes were wide in fervor, adrenaline pumping. The physical exertion was an excellent cure for her anger and frustration over Kazuya's repression. It relieved the immense tension she had felt earlier. The foreign energy had returned, but acted as reinforcement to her power instead of caging it, its ferocious flow overwhelming her.

Her usually luminous green gaze darkened. Natsuki turned to stare down at Tomoe again. Her clenched fists loosened, and her thick claws sharply protruded out. She wanted to kill tonight.

Tomoe had crawled from her previous spot, scooting into a corner. One hand over her chest, she looked up at the werewolf, panting. "Kuga, you're making a mistake—"

With one hand, Natsuki seized Tomoe's neck, her claws stabbing into the base. She lifted and thrust the vampire up against the wall.

Her face crunched up in pain, Tomoe clutched Natsuki's wrist with both hands, kicking her legs to reach the floor. "You… don't know… her—"

Natsuki tightened her grip around Tomoe's neck. "It hurts, doesn't it?" She found it surprising that the slow kill was giving her such a strange sense of pleasure, holding the absolute power all to herself.

Wheezing, Tomoe struggled to free herself from the deadly grip. Blood trickled down her neck to her chest, soaking her leather uniform. "She's a… murderer… You'll be… sorry—"

Natsuki harshly pulled the slender form and then shoved her hard against the wall again, causing the vampire to choke on her own blood. She was not at all interested in what ruse Tomoe was telling to get off the hook. She continued to smash the vampire against the wall until the steely plane bent, almost tearing a hole into the adjacent room. The bookshelf affixed on the wall eventually fell off, and the bulbs on the ceiling burst into pieces from the continual impact.

Tomoe clutched Natsuki's wrist and screamed at the top of her lungs. She kicked the wall with both feet with all her remaining strength, effectively pushing them both to the floor, freeing herself from the deadly hold.

Swiftly, Natsuki rolled onto her feet again, snarling at the defiance. To her astonishment, Tomoe had not made her way towards the door. The vampire did not try to escape, but crawled up to her wobbly feet, gasping.

With one trembling hand over her neck, Tomoe stopped in her post, scowling at Natsuki. The wounds eventually healed, leaving only bloodstains along her neck and uniform. In the dark, the moonlight shining through the shattered window cast her glittering gray eyes into a shade of jaded purple. There was no fear in her furious gaze.

"You're wasting your time on her. You have no idea what she's capable of," Tomoe said, keeping their distance as Natsuki began to circle her again.

Natsuki fixed her gaze upon her prey, her claws ready. "At least, I know that she doesn't leave her friends behind, or try to kill an old friend at their weakest state. Coward."

"Friends? She's nobody's friend." Tomoe snickered, wiping the sweat from her face. "I bet she's been so nice and kind to you. She's earned your trust, hasn't she? Oh, I know how she makes people feel safe around her. Really, why exactly do you think she's trying to get close to you? She's no saint. We all want only one thing from you, Kuga Natsuki, and that is _your_ power, nothing more."

Gritting her teeth, Natsuki clenched her fists, her warm blood oozing out in her grasp. If only the pain from her fresh wound could make the world more real to her and render Tomoe's lies into fantasy. The thought of when Shizuru tried to make her take her blood rushed back to her, stabbing into her conscience. Shizuru had no reason to rescue her from Reito and Kenta. Shizuru didn't have to stay with her and protected her.

"_They all want something from you,_"the same cold voice, which had accompanied Natsuki through the night, rang again in her mind.

Natsuki mentally chastised herself for doubting Shizuru's intentions. She was not going to give in to the voice in her head. She was not going to let Kazuya's power overwhelm her. She glowered at Tomoe, willing herself to be still. "Shizuru could have enslaved me in the past, if she chose to. She didn't."

Tomoe burst into a laugh, and suddenly appeared larger than life with all the secrets Natsuki was dying to know. "I know my maker more than you ever will, Kuga. Shizuru is such an artist. One cruel stroke of the brush after another. She doesn't shove it at your face like others would. She takes her time and calculates it to the end. I know her ways, but I'm sure she never told you that."

"I don't care what she's done in the past. The Shizuru I know did have a real friend, and they were devoted to each other. You don't know her anymore." Her heart pounding against her chest, Natsuki forced herself to turn around and marched towards the door. It infuriated her to admit that she was scared of what Tomoe might have burst out now.

Tomoe scurried after her, and the closeness between them caused Natsuki to snap, turning to glare at the vampire.

Tomoe instinctively stopped, puffing. "Don't fall for her trap. I warn you," she whispered. Her body tensed, and years of deep hatred showed on her twisted features, which betrayed her youthful, delicate face.

Faster than an eye could catch, Natsuki had charged and rammed Tomoe against the wall once more, hissing in her face. "You won't talk about her again. You won't come near her again. Understood?" With that, she sharply retracted her hand in disgust and strode out into the hallway.

"She is not who you think she is!"

Tomoe's shout had followed, but Natsuki didn't stop. Her jaw clamped shut, and she walked as fast as she could. The gathering onlookers promptly receded against the wall on both sides of the corridor, opening a path for her. They only watched and whispered to one another as she passed.

Yukino and Haruka had heard of the commotion, possibly reported by some bystanders, and had arrived at the corridor just as Natsuki was leaving.

The Searrs elder took one quick look at Natsuki. Without asking any question, she darted towards Tomoe's room and entered to find her friend.

"What happened, Kuga? What's going on here?" Haruka's eyes were wide in bewilderment as she looked between her and the bent door to Tomoe's quarters.

Her lips compressed, Natsuki harshly raised her hands up as a gesture to tell her friend to stay away.

"Whoa, all right. All right." Sensing a dangerous aura radiating from the dark-haired Lycan, Haruka knowingly backed away and let her leave.

As much as Natsuki tried to get rid of the venom Tomoe had poisoned in her mind, she soon found herself climbing up the stairway towards the deck. Although some had gone down to see Tomoe's room, many still remained, continuing to party as if nothing had happened.

Panting, Natsuki stopped at the exit, her gaze searching for a sign of Shizuru in the crowd.

"Ah, here she comes," a vampire whispered to his friend.

"Interesting party tonight, don't you think?" a voice responded, snickering.

Indeed, Kazuya and the rest must have been informed of her offense against Tomoe downstairs, but none of them had approached her and accused her. Perhaps a brawl among the immortals was such a common occurrence, like it was back at her lair. Only extreme cases had drawn attention and punishment from the elders.

Disapproval was evident on Kazuya's face as he looked Natsuki's way, slightly shaking his head. Possibly, he would have walked to her and reprimanded her, if not for the slender brunette beside him. The pair seemed to have been engaged in a conversation until Natsuki's unintended interruption.

The girl quickly took a step away from Kazuya as soon as she caught sight of Natsuki, and he took in a deep breath at the girl's sudden reaction, frozen in his post. There was a strange mix of fear and contempt flashed in the brunette's eyes the brief moment she glanced at Natsuki. Whatever the pair was talking about, Natsuki could sense that it hadn't been pleasant, and had deteriorated since her appearance. But she couldn't care less what was going on between them at the moment.

Inwardly grunting, Natsuki spun around, her fierce movements causing the nearest participants to scoot away. Shizuru was nowhere to be found. Naturally, Yukino had left the deck, and Shizuru would have been wise enough to leave as well. At the thought, she rushed down the stairway again, pushing the passersby out of her way.

Storming through the corridor of the sixth floor, where Shizuru had told her of her private quarters, Natsuki came to stop in front of a closed door to the room at the end of the corridor. Pacing around with each of her heavy, furious steps, she breathed hard as she glared at the door, her arms rigidly swaying by her sides.

Natsuki raised her fist, her fingers tightened so severely that her knuckles went white. She arched her arm, but suddenly froze in the act. What was she going to say to Shizuru now? What accusation had she not made against the vampire before? If Shizuru had tried to trick her, should she confront and expose the vampire now? Surely, Shizuru would show no qualms about it and, possibly, even deny it, humiliating Natsuki in return.

Lowering her hand to her side, Natsuki looked down at her own feet, trying to calm her breathing down. Shizuru had never been an innocent one, but the vampire had several times risked her life to help her. Shizuru had never asked anything of her, not even friendship. If Shizuru's love for Ahn meant anything, Natsuki knew she should retreat now before she would make a mistake she might regret.

Both hands pulled her hair back and knotted over her slim, sagging shoulders. She turned and made her way towards the stairway. Her head heavy, she felt her eyes hot with rising temperature. Her body was exhausted from the struggle against Kazuya's mind power and then Tomoe, but her heart ached deep down inside. She still wished to see Shizuru after all that had been said and done. To seek Shizuru's truth was perhaps the most foolish thing she had ever done, like a hunter chasing prey in an endless dream—like a vampire seeking comfort in the brilliance of the sun.

Her mind a little blurred from both mental and physical exertion, Natsuki walked up to the ninth floor and traipsed towards her room, averting her gaze from the bystanders. They were staring at her, but she had grown quite accustomed to suspicion in their eyes. She quickened her pace and let out a jaded sigh when she finally reached her room. She really entertained an idea of rest now.

"Natsuki."

Natsuki paused at the voice calling out for her from behind, her hand stopping at the electric lock by the door to her room. Slowly, she turned to meet with a concerned gaze from the crimson eyes.

Shizuru stood at the intersection of the two corridors, hiding herself from the main path. "I saw you leaving the party so soon. Are you all right?" She stepped out of her hiding spot, approaching Natsuki. However, Natsuki's wide eyes and unblinking stare must have caused the vampire to stop in her tracks, leaving a small distance between them.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room?" Natsuki blurted out before she could think. She had sounded cruder than she intended to, but she would not take it back.

For the first time, Shizuru appeared unsure of her stance, her gaze lowered to avoid Natsuki's and her hands slightly fidgety by her sides. "You looked pale. You were trembling up on the deck. Did… Did Krawczyk try to hurt you? What did he do to you?"

Natsuki wouldn't take it as a guilty look, but she didn't know how to interpret it any other way. If what Tomoe had suggested was true, Natsuki didn't understand why Shizuru kept beating herself up over her being enslaved. Shizuru couldn't have felt anything for her since the vampire had explicitly stated it to Tomoe. The only possible explanation was that Shizuru was upset, because she wanted Natsuki as her own slave.

"I'm fine. You should go now," Natsuki said, and turned away before Shizuru could see the suspicion in her eyes. She turned away before the vampire could catch a glimpse of the rage in her heart.

_He just tried to make me watch you die… Kernel Krawczyk, you're asking for it._

Shizuru let out a subtle, "Oh," but did not leave as told.

Putting her hand over the scanner affixed to the wall, Natsuki looked over her shoulder, her brows furrowed. "Look, he's my problem. I'll deal with him on my own, okay?"

"I know that you're capable of taking care of yourself, but I was just… I was worried about you." Shizuru bit her lip, looking elsewhere. She had certainly sensed Natsuki's sudden hostility.

However, the fact that Shizuru seemed to read so well the effect a master had over his slave only aggravated Natsuki, like rubbing salt over her wounded dignity. Shizuru had seen it through and knew that Natsuki was driven into her submission by Kazuya's power.

Spinning on her heels, Natsuki faced the vampire and stared hard into bewildered eyes. "Yeah, I can take care of myself. So what are you standing here for? You can't even protect yourself, Shizuru. You're no more than an ordinary human now. Your apprentice just threw you off the roof, and I'm pretty sure that there are others who would want to do the same to you, or worse. I'd go back to my room and lock myself up, if I were you."

Without another word, Natsuki punched in the numeric code onto the keypad and the door slid open. Once inside her room, she pressed the red button by the doorframe, but found herself unable to move further in the moment the steely plane slid shut behind her.

Closing her eyes, Natsuki took a deep breath in and concentrated hard. Listening carefully, she could hear Shizuru's faint breathing on the other side of the door and her slowly retreating steps.

With a heavy heart, Natsuki eventually backed up until she leaned against the cold plane. Her father had assumed that Shizuru betrayed her coven to cover the lie about her supposed maker, Fujino Satoshi. Yet, it seemed that Shizuru had not tried to hunt down Tomoe like the rest of the Kyoto members. In fact, Shizuru may have even deliberately let Tomoe live after all this time. A dozen theories stormed in her head, but she couldn't seem to find an answer to it.

"_Don't fall for her trap. I warn you."_ Tomoe's words echoed through her mind.

Her eyes narrowed, Natsuki felt her cheeks grow hot at the thought. While her instinct was keen to agree with the advice, her heart had a mind of its own. Before she knew it, she punched the red switch, and flew out into the hallway.

"Shizuru! Shizu…" Natsuki's word trailed off as she staggered in the corridor, a few passersby glancing at her. Her lips parted. She blinked a few times to Shizuru leaning against the wall, standing just a few feet away from her door. She had thought that the vampire had already left.

Strangely, the vampire's presence had wittingly grown so thin and light that Natsuki failed to detect it. It happened before in the forest where they first met, and the nostalgic feeling it brought only reminded her of how far she had walked this rough and dangerous path with this stranger.

Arms across her chest, Shizuru turned to Natsuki, equally baffled. "Is there something wrong?"

It was that calm, poetic voice that caught her off-guarded again, and Natsuki mentally slapped herself to regain her poise. She scowled. "Why are you still here?"

With a small smile on her face, Shizuru mildly shrugged. "I was waiting for Natsuki to be in a better mood to talk. But that was fast."

Natsuki had one hand over her hip and let out a pouting sigh. "Baka," she cursed under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"We do well at parties, don't we?" Shizuru said, chuckling. Her tired face still managed to keep that smile as she gazed right into green pools.

"Come on." Not wanting to interpret what the smile or the gaze meant, Natsuki took the liberty to grab Shizuru's hand and ushered her into her room. It was safer for both of them, away from prying eyes.

Shizuru looked around the room a bit. "Your room is larger than mine, and you've got a much bigger closet. I see that you've gotten royal treatment here."

Standing in the middle of the room, Natsuki still had not let go of the cold hand, and the touch gradually drew Shizuru's attention back to her.

"Natsuki?" A look of hesitation showed on the vampire's face, and Natsuki could feel Shizuru's hand stiffen in her grasp. "I heard about the commotion downstairs. You shouldn't have done that. It was what she wanted," Shizuru said, her gaze darkened with worry.

Natsuki watched Shizuru, a dozen thoughts running through her mind. "We just talked. We were pretty civilized about it all. Canine standard."

Shizuru couldn't help but chortle at the sarcasm, but her smile was quickly replaced by a grim expression. Was the vampire terrified by what Tomoe might have let out? Did Shizuru regret coming here tonight?

"What happened between you and her?" Natsuki tightened her grip on Shizuru's hand. "If you want my trust, you'll have to be honest with me now."

For a long moment, Shizuru stood still, staring blankly at the door. "Honesty doesn't get us anywhere. It doesn't help."

"What have you got to hide? I'm your friend, Shizuru. If we're going to make it out of here, we need to be able to trust each other. It's a jungle out there." Natsuki looked right into the vampire's eyes. She wouldn't take the elusive answer as she used to. It didn't bode well of their trust.

Shizuru pulled Natsuki closer to her. "Pay her no mind. All she wants is to break us. Leave her be."

"What? That's easy. She almost killed you tonight," Natsuki grunted. Frustrated, she tried to pull away, but Shizuru drew her back in and lifted her hands up to her chest level. The self-inflicted wounds on her palms had healed, and her skin was ever as fresh and smooth.

"I smelled it. It's your blood, not hers." Shizuru's gaze became serious as she spoke. "She tried to provoke you, Natsuki. You can't fall for her trap."

"Funny. She said exactly the same thing about you. I wonder how close the bond between a maker and her apprentice is." Natsuki successfully yanked her hands free from Shizuru's, glaring as she paced around the room.

Eventually, Shizuru sat down at the edge of the bed and let out a subtle sigh. "It can't be helped, I guess. We're different people, yet her immortal life was born from my blood. All I know is that she can't hurt you, not in a hand-to-hand combat anyway. But you still have to be careful. She's not easily—"

"Goddamn it, Shizuru! This is not about me. It's about you!" Natsuki brushed her hair from her face, and stopped pacing. She just stared down at the floor, confusion weighed heavily in her heart. "Maybe this is wrong, Shizuru. I don't know if we should be talking anymore, if you can't give me one simple answer—"

"I killed her parents."

Natsuki froze at the soft whisper. She wasn't sure if it was the malicious truth, or the fact that Shizuru had finally opened up to her that stopped her.

Shizuru's empty gaze drifted away as she clutched the edge of the hard, cold plane. Her expression still appeared as calm as if she were talking about the most mundane routine. "I can't solely blame her for everything that had happened. There were many things that I wish I could undo, but it's just wishful thinking… Many times I questioned myself if it was right to deprive Ahn of immortal life. To see her growing old, so frail, I suffered with her… But I always came to the same answer that I deserved to be alone." She rubbed her tired face, her breathing a little shaky. "Someone once told me never to leave a future threat behind. I didn't believe him… I still don't know if I should regret it."

Natsuki shut her eyes for a brief moment. She did not condone what Shizuru had done to Tomoe, but there were times when she wished she could undo her own mistakes as well. "You let my mother live. You spared my life," Natsuki said. "Do you regret it?"

Shizuru took a long moment before lifting her gaze to meet the green one. "No."

The simple reply from the vampire had somehow filled Natsuki with certainty and overwhelmed her with confidence that she couldn't be wrong. Her heart beating fast, it took her immense strength to walk towards Shizuru and wrap her arms around her neck. She could feel Shizuru's shoulders stiffen at first, but gradually relaxed in her hold.

Sensing the slight tremble from the vampire, Natsuki tightened her embrace. "You need more blood."

Shizuru broke away from the embrace a little. A mild enthusiasm flashed across her dull gaze. "There is plenty of supply up on the deck. Should we go back to the party?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes in exasperation and clumsily climbed onto the bed. "I need a nap, like right now."

"Well, then—" Shizuru hurriedly got up, but Natsuki pulled her to sit back down.

"You're not crazy enough to go back there by yourself. There won't be enough pairs of wings to save you every time. Stay." Natsuki lay still on the bed, her hand clutching Shizuru's.

At the unyielding gesture, Shizuru carefully lay down beside the werewolf, shifting slightly in discomfort at the chilliness from the hard bed. "I wonder when they will permit us a futon. I hope this punishment is only temporary," she remarked with a small frown.

Natsuki chuckled. It sometimes puzzled her that Shizuru still managed to make light out of the dismal situation she was put in. Perhaps, it was these little shreds of gaiety that had kept her alive in this sinister, eternal world.

Gently, she extended her wrist to Shizuru's mouth. "Go on." Her action seemed to unnerve Shizuru, and the vampire tried to sit up again. She quickly grabbed Shizuru's arm, holding her back before she could leave the bed altogether. "Hey, it's not like I want you to completely bleed me dry, just enough to suppress your hunger. Besides, you took my blood without my permission before. What now?"

At the notion, Shizuru sharply turned around, and locked the Lycan between her two planted hands on the bed. Staring down into the green orbs, she bent low enough to breathe over Natsuki's smooth skin. "Do not invite it so gratuitously. I took your blood only when I couldn't help it."

Natsuki paused, startled by the crimson gaze that had suddenly looked grave. "And what could have put you in that helpless position?" She was pushing her luck tonight, hoping Shizuru might give her an answer. When the vampire kept silent, Natsuki just shrugged. "Hey, I just wanted to know, so that I can avoid provoking it again. Getting bitten is not fun."

Shizuru looked away and slowly lay down once more. Trouble was clearly written on her face, her breathing a little ragged. She closed her eyes and said, "I assure you that it won't happen again."

Staring up at the ceiling, Natsuki reluctantly shifted in her reclining post, dumbfounded at how her harmless offer had deeply disturbed Shizuru. What was so terrifyingly powerful that had rendered the vampire helpless in her thirst?

Natsuki turned to lie on her side. For a long moment, she watched the sleeping form, scrutinizing the vampire's face very closely. It marveled and scared her all at once that the little space between them could amass thousands of secrets and lies. It intrigued and terrified her at the same time that the dwindling space between them continued to intertwine their future paths as one. She did not know who the person lying next to her was, yet she found it hard to let go.

Cautiously, Natsuki lifted her hand and brushed her fingertips along the contour of Shizuru's soft lips, amusedly expecting a pair of fangs to jut out any moment. To her surprise, the cold hand shot up and caught hers in its firm grip, causing Natsuki to flinch. Gulping, she just stared at the pale face. She had thought that Shizuru was already asleep.

"I don't want to hurt you… I try not to…" Eyes closed, Shizuru murmured, pulling Natsuki's hand to rest over her chest.

Lying still, Natsuki could feel the vampire's chest heaving in a peaceful rhythm. Her cheeks involuntarily flushed pink even if she wasn't sure what exactly Shizuru had meant, or if Shizuru meant it at all. Shizuru's grasp loosened when she seemed to fall back into deep slumber again, but Natsuki hastily tightened their grip, keeping their hands where they were. Little by little, fatigue began to take over Natsuki, and her eyes fluttered closed.

The coldness that enveloped her hand only reminded her of the bond that could have been there, but was now invaded and replaced by the dark, foreign force within her. The empty grasp only made her ponder the moment when the vampire almost enslaved her in the forest. In the back of her mind, she wondered how it would feel to be bound to Shizuru. In the darkest shadow of her desires, she pondered how sweet the vampire's blood would be.


	17. C17: spark of dawn

**A/N #1: **Please give Big thanks to** iLoveSunflower. **She worked so hard editing this chapter :D

**A/N #2: **Thanks to all the reviewers for the encouragement. Greatly appreciate them all :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: Spark of Dawn**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**::  
**

The heavy fog, which had hung over her, gradually lifted, and Natsuki could feel her body growing lighter as seconds passed. The fatigue she had felt from last night faded into a dizzying mist, leaving only faint trails of discomfort and a dull ache along her arms and legs. She opened her eyes just slightly, noting the calmness in her room and the silence from the hallway just outside. She had no idea what time it was, but the faint, orange glow over the steely plane, which she had pulled down to conceal the glass window, suggested the strong sunlight. Possibly, it was well into the afternoon now.

Letting out a sigh, Natsuki rubbed her face a bit to shake off her drowsy head, and only then did she notice the weight on her right arm and the pool of chestnut hair fanned across her chest. Shizuru was lying on her side, resting her head on Natsuki's shoulder due to the lack of a pillow. Squinting, Natsuki studied the pale face, curious when she saw a frown from the vampire. Shizuru twitched ever so slightly, mumbling something inaudible. Added to the fact that Shizuru disliked the hard bed, she definitely looked like she was having an unpleasant dream.

"Hmm…" Shizuru began to stir, turning away to lie flat on her back.

At once, Natsuki closed her eyes and pretended to be fast asleep. For some odd reason, she felt the urgent need to hide from reality, not daring to meet with the crimson eyes. It was audacious enough for her to share a room with a vampire, a deed she never expected herself to commit in a lifetime. To make matters worse, Tomoe's warning had returned and echoed in her head, causing her to stiffen at the near presence. Lying still on her back, she kept reminding herself to trust her instinct that Shizuru was different.

"Natsuki… It's three o'clock now, Natsuki…" Shizuru tenderly shook Natsuki's shoulder, but the werewolf remained motionless.

Behind her closed eyelids, Natsuki had to marvel at the persistent air of cool spring from the chestnut-haired woman. Aside from the bloody moments during the fights, Shizuru had always retained the fresh scent as though she had just stepped out of a bath. Her hair would have fallen to the same length and style, silken and animated. Her nails had always looked clean and polished, and under the moonlight her skin would have appeared like alabaster. The creatures of the night were largely detached from the earthly beings, much more distant than the likes of a Lycan, which had remained akin to humans, very much covered with sweat and dirt.

Natsuki couldn't help but twitch her lips at the endless thoughts running through her head. Images of Shizuru refused to leave, and it dismantled her to find that she had noticed a little too much about the vampire than she would have liked.

"Natsuki, wake up…"

No response.

"Such a child," Shizuru grumbled to herself. She then gave up and lay down next to the sleeping form again.

Natsuki didn't have to look to know that Shizuru was still staring at her; she could feel the gaze burning a hole into her, and she couldn't help but wonder what was going through Shizuru's mind. Did Shizuru find her at the sleeping hour in a positive light? At the abrupt, insecure thought, Natsuki's leg jerked a little, but she composed herself in time and rolled to her side, faking a sleepy turn.

Mild, cold breaths that were stroking her cheek suggested the unbearable proximity between them, and the dead silence around her acted as an invisible confinement, suffocating her. For a second of suicidal curiosity, she wanted to open her eyes and seek the truth from the crimson gaze. However, she froze at a cold touch on her skin. The finger then traced along her neck and up to her cheek, and Natsuki had to gather all her mental strength to remain calm. The gentle caress soon left her cheekbone and drew to the tip of her nose. After a few moments of reluctance, the feathery touch trailed further down. At this moment, a few more fingers climbed upon and tenderly stroked her full, soft lips, lingering there for a while.

_Oh, no…_

Much to Natsuki's dismay, there were butterflies in her stomach at such a small contact, and her body tensed up in both confusion and anticipation. She could come up with a thousand, odd ideas why Shizuru was touching her this way, and she didn't know if she liked it. She reckoned that it was all her fault, inviting an acquaintance to her bed; she hadn't done that since the first man landed on the moon. There were one night stands from time to time, but she never stayed overnight, and those carefree episodes never stirred such a strong sense of self-awareness this much. Perhaps, Shizuru was just here at the wrong place and wrong time.

Her thoughts ceased, and her chest tightened when the cold fingers suddenly left her lips. Her hands and legs felt chained to their spot when she heard the rustling of Shizuru's clothes.

_What…? Wait—where are you going?_

Natsuki opened one eye and peered at the chestnut-haired woman, who was now sitting along the edge of the bed, her back facing her.

Both hands covering her face, Shizuru let out a long sigh, her inelegantly drooped shoulders slightly shaken. Her breathing sounded a little louder than usual, ragged almost as if in pain. In her supposedly private moment, she only dared now to let her guard down and show her frailty.

Natsuki reached out towards Shizuru's back, but paused before she could make her awareness known. In this private little moment, Shizuru had only dared to touch her that way. She lowered her hand to her side once more, watching the vampire. Perhaps, she didn't really want to disturb this rare chance to see the real Shizuru.

Shaking her head, Shizuru pinched the bridge of her nose, and then bounced off the bed to her feet. She quietly made her way towards the door and pressed the red button. The steely plane slid open, and she was gone as fast as Natsuki's moment of hesitation.

Lying still, Natsuki stared up at the steel ceiling, the air around her growing cold. Countless thoughts clouded her mind. She had been reckless all through her life and at times invited unnecessary trouble. She had always been confident in all her actions, defying even her father's orders. Shizuru, however, had treaded into her life, uninvited and unwanted at first, but then became something much more urgent and needed. For reasons unknown, she didn't want to imagine someone else to trek this dangerous path with her.

Closing her eyes, Natsuki tried to remember her father's smile. She tried to recall the warmth of his embrace and the laughter he brought. Had her mother followed him to the ranch, would he still be so bitter today? Had she been wrong to believe and live through his pain? It scared her when the black and white in her resolute world was threatened, when her determination wavered. The ache in her heart felt so tangible at the briefest moment whenever she contemplated the impossibility between a vampire and a Lycan. In this chaotic world, she wondered where she and Shizuru truly belonged.

* * *

The empty syringe lay idly on the desk next to the bed, leaving only faint traces of the sparkling, green liquid inside the tube. The chestnut tresses pooled around her slim, pale shoulders, Shizuru was sitting by the edge of the bed, wearing only a black, leather corset and a pair of skintight pants. Her long-sleeve, leather jacket was left cluttered on the bed next to her.

She flexed her injected, left arm a little, painfully aware of the stare from the smaller woman sitting by the only desk in the opposite corner of the room. She had woken up next to a sleeping Natsuki in the afternoon, and had then decided to return to her own quarters in hope that no one had noticed her absence. She knew that Yukino would come knocking on her door by dusk to deliver the sedative, and she wanted to be prepared.

The crimson eyes lifted their focus from the floor to the Searrs elder, and narrowed a little. "If you stare any longer, I'd really get a funny idea." Shizuru turned, intentionally dropping one shoulder and slightly tilting her head in a sensual manner.

Her teasing manner earned a mild blush from Yukino, who instantly straightened up and looked away. It was the reaction she had wanted, breaking Yukino's scrutinizing stare even for just a moment. With her full, curvy body to be desired, she knew the effect she usually had on onlookers, but she doubted it was what Yukino was interested in. For someone holding a high position in a prestigious organization like Searrs, Yukino seemingly surrounded herself with a pariah like Nao and a delinquent like Tomoe. Even her slave, Haruka, hadn't been one of the friendliest to come about. Be it coincidence or by design, Shizuru had yet to decide.

Yukino lifted her fist to her lips and cleared her throat. She then lightly gestured to the empty syringe on the tiny table. "Well, thank you for your collaboration. You have made my day easier than some."

"I'm a logical woman. If I can't fight them, I'd join them." Her tone might have come off as sarcastic, but she did mean it. Shizuru leaned back a little and supported her weight with her two hands on the bed, getting comfortable in her own room.

A small smile appeared on Yukino's face. "Interesting notion, yet you had lived in seclusion for so long without getting noticed or caught. Most of the rogues have very good reasons to hide. Do you?"

"Perhaps, I was hiding from your fierce friend. Last night proved to be a very good reason, didn't it?" Shizuru glanced down at her own wrist. The bite marks Yukino had left almost two days ago only reminded her of her state of powerlessness, and how she was essentially a burden to Natsuki.

"I had no idea what was going through Tomoe's mind. She rarely talked about her maker. Certainly, she never outright mentioned you." At her last words, Yukino stared straight at the chestnut-haired vampire.

"We've come a long way. There's nothing she could do to surprise me anymore," Shizuru stated as a matter of fact. What Tomoe had done last night was just one of many complications they had put each other through, but Yukino's sincere concern over her well being afterwards was a completely different subject. Considering the threats around her, the Searrs elder had her full attention now.

Adjusting her glasses, Yukino let out a frustrated sigh. "Kuga-san got into a brawl with Tomoe last night, and you know that it was because of you."

Shizuru paused momentarily, not because of the violence, but the fact that Natsuki had cared for her much more so than she had expected. She wasn't sure if she should be glad or scared by Natsuki's attachment to her. The situation they were in now only made their connection risky. Had it been in the past, Shizuru would have wasted no time to kill the link. Had it been someone else…

Taking in a deep breath, Shizuru tried to shake the thought off her mind. Saving herself had always been her priority, and she just hoped that she hadn't lost her way. Not yet.

"Although I am quite impressed by her devoted friendship, I feel obliged to warn you that the outlook has not made the best impression on Mr. Krawczyk. He is confident in your value, but he would not hesitate to eliminate you should he feel that you might thwart his influence over his slave."

Shizuru gave out a careless shrug, while the notion burned her insides with revulsion. "A possessive man, indeed. But isn't that a little fanciful? I have no control over Natsuki. I cannot possibly hamper his influence."

Yukino got up to her feet and paced around a little, hands linked behind her back in a thoughtful pose. "The bond cannot be broken unless he voluntarily releases her, but it could post a threat to his life if you should desire to compete for her."

"You must be mad to think that I will cross him for a Lycan. I'm not noble, Chrysant, far from it. I never risked my life for a cause, especially not for someone else." Shizuru delivered her words as calmly as possible, whist her mind ran through a dozen of escape scenarios. Kazuya had caught on to the danger, and her days here were numbered.

Her pacing slowed down just a tad as Yukino looked up at Shizuru again, her gaze inquisitive to say the least. "Really? Have you seen the damages in Tomoe's room? I find it hard to believe that Kuga-san's devotion would go unreturned."

Shizuru raised her brows in mockery. "Are you sure that wasn't Krawczyk's doing?"

Tightly clasped her hands together, Yukino stared up at the ceiling. "_Please_. Please do not make light of the situation. Although Tomoe does not hold any grudges against Kuga-san, you have already made yourself a threat to a number of people, and that includes Mr. Krawczyk. This is very serious."

Through the millennia, Shizuru had had countless more enemies than friends that she couldn't care less if she had earned a dozen more at Searrs. However, the fact that Kazuya had Natsuki at his disposal deeply scared her, almost crippling her reasoning.

"Why would you care if I'm dead or alive? I'm not the one you're looking for." Shizuru scoffed.

Yes, Maria Graceburt. One of her ghosts. Her hands gripping the hard edge of the bed, Shizuru watched Yukino attentively at the rise of the subject, and Yukino's sudden halt delved them both into the dark past they had kept hidden.

The Searrs elder turned and their gazes locked. "Because I believe otherwise, Fujino."

Shizuru remained silent. She did not object or try to change the subject. Deep down inside, she had wanted to learn of Yukino's true motive and her relation with Maria. Although she had always run from the past, there were times when she couldn't help looking back—reaching back just to feel that she had not always been so alone.

The smaller woman carefully approached the bed, each of her steps suddenly sounded dragged and heavy as if to echo her very thought. All of a sudden, the light air around Yukino felt leaden, and her gaze darkened by an intention so fierce in its subtlety. "Maria met a tragic death by one of her apprentices' hands. I never forgot how she had fallen prey to someone's greed and fear. I assume you know how it feels to be betrayed by your own apprentice."

"Tomoe has her reasons. We both do what we have to do," Shizuru said. Her gaze fixed upon the Searrs elder, ever vigilant of their growing closeness.

"Maria was my maker. She was a mother, a friend—my home. She was everything to me. I took the life of the murderer and those who helped his scheme. Every single one of them. But revenge could not bring her back. Only her words have lived on with me. 'She has the eyes of the scarlet sky, a soulful pair that cannot lie. Find her and guard her with your life.' Maria lived with one and only purpose, and that was to find her most precious person." Yukino now stood next to Shizuru, bending to stare into the crimson eyes. Their faces were only an inch apart. "Centuries after her death, I still intend to honor her wish…"

Shizuru looked down to avoid the intense gaze, her heart beating fast as she was about to make the decision. It could be a grave mistake to revisit the past, or it could earn her an ally in this perilous place. Nevertheless, it was a risk she must take. Yukino's undying loyalty to Maria seemed like her only ticket out of here alive.

"Then let us pretend that you have succeeded," Shizuru said.

Yukino narrowed her eyes, staring at her captive in the eyes. "And what should I call you in our _fantasy_ world?"

Biting her lip, Shizuru held her breath for a moment before looking up at Yukino. "Viola," she whispered, cold sweat trickled down her back.

Viola. The ghost that followed her all through her life. The ghost that was there every time she looked into the river and saw her own reflection. The ghost that reminded her every day that there was no light at the end of the tunnel. No hope. No past. No future. It did not matter how many names she had had, Viola was always there within her.

At the name spoken, Yukino stopped in her post for a long moment before a wide smile slowly spread across her face. Her hazel eyes twinkled with a flash of fulfillment. It had to be the most serene smile Shizuru had seen in a long time. The Searrs elder reached out and took Shizuru's hand in a gentle grasp.

Instinctively, Shizuru tried to recoil from the touch, but the growing warmth from Yukino's skin stopped her. They both involuntarily halted in their post. A touch of warmth was the rarest gift that came with a vampire's callous nature. While it developed through age and strength, only a few had experienced it firsthand, and its scarcity simply rendered the phenomenon into a myth, forgotten and overlooked by many. The marvel only happened when one genuinely felt for someone or something at the particular moment—the deepest, fiercest yearning—the unappeasable, inexorable passion that most could not comprehend. It was one of a few occasions the creatures of the night were allowed to truly feel alive.

Her mouth gaping, Yukino's eyes widened as she watched her hand that was clutching Shizuru's, stunned and in awe by the warmth emitted from her own body. It had never happened before all through her dark, cold years. She could barely contain her joy at this moment. At last, the journey had come to an end.

Yukino looked up at the captive, her eyes brimming tears. "Viola… It is really you."

* * *

Standing guard in the hallway, Haruka had shooed off the passersby as far away from Shizuru's door as possible. Yukino had told her that she needed some privacy with Shizuru just for a little while, and the blonde had carried on the request almost too strictly.

Alone in the corridor, Haruka had her arms folded across her busty chest, looking left and right as if expecting an ambush at any given moment. Minutes had turned into half an hour. It had been too quiet and too long for her liking. She thought that Yukino was here only to deliver Hypnos, a task which should not take more than a few minutes. A dark thought suddenly came across her mind; had Shizuru attacked Yukino in refusal to take the sedative? What was going on in there?

Haruka carefully placed her palms against the cold steel and pressed one ear against it. Holding her breath, she mustered all her concentration and listened. Her good ear came into handy now.

_Maria…? Viola…? What on earth are they talking about?_

It was purely conversational, and it seemed to be a civilized one at that. Haruka hadn't detected any sign of physical struggle, and she wasn't sure whose side she would take if it did happen. She would do anything to free herself from Yukino's bond, but then Shizuru wasn't exactly the friendliest person she had met either. She still remembered vividly the excruciating pain when the rogue vampire stabbed her through her back with the tip of a menacing wing, and again when the vampire snapped her leg less than two days ago.

"Whoa!" Haruka jumped at the sudden slide of the steely door and gracelessly toppled face first into Shizuru's room. Reflexively, she had put her hands on the floor just in time to save herself from complete humiliation. She then looked up and met with a distressed look from her master and a cold gaze from the room's owner.

Shizuru continued to glower at the blonde as she quickly pushed herself off the bed and put on her leather jacket. The stare from the crimson eyes told Haruka a million things, but welcome wasn't one of them. In fact, the murderous intent seemed to outshine all other emotions.

"What were you doing exactly?" Yukino spoke through gritted teeth.

Haruka was then pulled up with Yukino's rough hand, and a rare display of anything remotely violent from her master truly alarmed Haruka. Through her short time here, she figured that it had to be a gravely serious matter to have caused Yukino to act in such a hostile way with her.

Haruka's gaze flickered between Yukino and Shizuru. "I—I swear I didn't hear anything, Viola—umm—Fujino…"

Briefly shutting her eyes, Yukino pushed the button to close the door again. Gnawing her bottom lip, the Searrs elder paced around the room, one hand clutching a side of her face and rubbing it slowly.

Shizuru had quickly zipped up her jacket and crossly brushed her hair, all the while cursing under her breath. She tore her gaze from Haruka, glancing up at the ceiling instead, but it didn't take a genius to know that Haruka was still the center of her attention, amidst the homicidal schemes she could think of at the moment.

_Come on. It's just a name… Right? _

Haruka inwardly stiffened. She didn't like the chilling silence around her. She didn't like the idea of being attacked by two vampire elders even if Shizuru was still weak. She took one quick glance at Shizuru and frowned.

_That nasty, nasty vampire already injured me twice. Hell be my witness, I'll tear her down when I get the chance—_

Her train of thought came to a halt when Shizuru had moved so swiftly to stand in front of her before she could catch it in the act, glaring into her eyes. Haruka almost backed away in panic, but stopped before her fear would show.

"Make her forget," Shizuru hissed in Haruka's face, her pale, beautiful face twisting in rage.

Haruka frowned at first, but then realized that Shizuru had meant it to Yukino. "What—what is she talking about? What is going on here?"

"No," Yukino grimly said.

Shizuru fiercely turned to the Searrs elder. "You said you would protect me. Do it."

"I will certainly guard you at all cost, but I do not encourage mind control. Haruka-chan… Haruka-chan can be trusted."

Haruka squirmed at the first name usage, but decided to keep quiet at this instant.

Shizuru stalked away to fuss in the other corner of the room, suddenly needing some space from the others. "That's hypocritical of you, isn't it? You didn't mind enslaving her, using her power, but you wouldn't erase her memory." She then plopped her hands onto the bed, and briefly shut her eyes. Her tone became softer when she glanced up and said, "Please. Just this once."

"I enslaved her because it was an order, and I could not balk. Mind control is considered a dark power even by Uriahns like yourself. I believe we all have heard what happened to Tokiha Mai by the hand of Lord Kansaki. His failure to control his power had damaged her cerebral capability. It is an extremely high risk, much more so than a bond between master and slave, which can be broken at any time."

Haruka instantly beamed at the notion. "You're really gonna free me?"

For a moment, Yukino took the time to study the fuming Shizuru. "You have done it before, have you not?"

The suggestion immediately caused Shizuru to halt, looking away. Haruka felt it strange to see a guilty look quickly replacing the anger on Shizuru's face.

Yukino edged closer to the rogue vampire. "I assume that you are aged enough to have complete control of your power… when you have it back, that is." At her last word, she looked up at Haruka, prompting Shizuru to follow her gaze.

Haruka staggered in her post, blinking at her master's implicit allegation. She had never come in close contact with the business of mind control, but it didn't sound so jolly from the look of things. She didn't want to become a mental retard, and she definitely didn't like the cold stare from Shizuru.

Haruka gulped, unable to break from the stare. Yukino was right; at least she got to keep her mind intact under the bond. For now.

* * *

Standing in front of a steely door, Natsuki studied her reflection on the murky plane. In haste, she adjusted her hair and looked at herself up and down. The collar of her jacket stood upright, and her sleeves looked tight and tidy. She lifted her arms and sniffed her clothing, relieved to catch the nice smell from the fresh shower she had just had.

_Uh, no. No…_

Natsuki glanced around the deserted hallway before pulling the zip on her jacket down just enough to reveal her cleavage. A pause. She reached up again and pulled the zip down just a tad more.

_Okay… Okay. Good… No, this is stupid._

Grumbling, Natsuki stood with her two fidgety hands by her sides. Since her natural beauty had always been enough to fascinate just about anyone, she had never taken the time to mind her appearance. She didn't remember being this insecure back in her more exciting days, but she just never knew when it came to Shizuru.

_Gee, this is pathetic._

Shaking her head, Natsuki raised her hand to knock on the door, but was startled when it slid open out of the blue. "Umm… Uh, hello…" Natsuki quizzically looked at Haruka and Yukino, who were standing by the doorway.

Shizuru was closely behind the pair, and she raised her brows at the sight of the raven-haired woman, a brief flash of delight across her eyes.

With a frown upon her face, Natsuki turned to a panicked Haruka. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh—well, we were… talking…" Haruka stammered.

Yukino chortled with a hand over her mouth. "Good evening, Kuga-san. Haruka and I were just telling Shizuru that it is supper time. Would you care to join us at the lounge?"

'_Shizuru', huh?_

There seemed to be something new every time she left Shizuru alone, and Natsuki wasn't sure if she liked it. The metallic, slender pipe in Yukino's hand only coaxed her perspective to a deeper degree of dislike, knowing full well what Yukino had been here for.

Yukino had picked up Natsuki's gaze on the object in her hand. She lifted it up and shook it slightly. The empty syringe gave out a hollowed, clanking sound. "It was an order, but you need not worry yourself over it… Shizuru has proven that she can hold herself rather well in certain circumstances, and this period of trial should end very soon if she behaves."

With a small smile on her face, Yukino appeared as friendly and collected as ever, but there was a hint of distrust in her message that Natsuki couldn't quite pinpoint its source. As Natsuki must bitterly accept, she was now a property under Searrs' control. If someone should be paranoid, it should be the captives, not Yukino.

"Shall we go?" The Searrs elder then led them down the hallway.

Haruka followed her master, but briefly turned to stare into Natsuki's face.

"H—hey!" Natsuki quickly backed away at the proximity.

Haruka's mouth popped into an 'O' shape. "Wow. You even have some makeup on. Did that queer Krawczyk make you do it?"

"Just shut up." Pink flushing her cheeks, Natsuki growled through her gritted teeth, waving her hand to shoo her friend away.

Shizuru had caught up to walk with Natsuki, chuckling at Haruka's harmless remark. Her gaze analyzed the raven-haired woman, looking at her up and down.

Natsuki immediately looked away, discomfort creeping up on her skin. She strode as fast as she could, and her arms fell rigidly at her quick pace.

"You look very pretty tonight," Shizuru said, jogging after her.

Natsuki glanced from the corner of her eyes to see Shizuru's lips curving up into a small smile. "Nah. It's nothing." Staring down at her shuffling feet, she made a face, hoping to tear her own face which had continued to blush deeper.

"Although I don't think you need any makeup at all."

Fixing her gaze ahead, Natsuki reminded herself to breathe in and out. "They sent some stuff to my room, some daily products, a brand new laptop, _and_ a futon. So I just wanted to make good use of them."

"They're sure to make you feel at home. They haven't got around to my request yet. God, my back hurts. And I thought sleeping in a warehouse for years could get me used to it. Alas, I was wrong," Shizuru said, and let out a puff.

Natsuki's face screwed up in worry. "Hey, you could use mine."

"That's very kind of you. But I wouldn't want to take advantage of you again."

Natsuki inwardly shuddered. _Huh. So you realized how wrong it was to touch me like that?_

"I wouldn't want you to sleep on a hard bed like that. I can wait for them to come around for me," Shizuru continued. With a smile, she added, "If they still remember that I exist."

However, the mischievous expression on Shizuru's face stopped Natsuki and evoked a troubling feeling instead.

"I think you actually feel comfortable that people could forget about your existence," Natsuki said, fixing her gaze upon the vampire. The idea of Shizuru's nonexistence had unexpectedly scared her. The solitary road which she had trekked all through her life had suddenly become unimaginable. Knowing how fragile their connection was, eternity now seemed frightening to her.

The message in her words managed to leave Shizuru speechless, standing still at the intersection of the corridors, all of a sudden not knowing which way to proceed. For a moment, the vampire leaned back against the wall and forced out a dry laugh, but she had to look the other way when Natsuki did not laugh with her. Keeping the smile intact, she kept looking back and forth between the empty hallway and the dark-haired woman, failing yet again to elicit any positive reaction from her companion. The smile eventually faded from her face, and the now steady crimson gaze intensified as it bore a hole into Natsuki.

"Not always. I do want to be remembered by some…"

The defeated tone was one of rare displays of deep longing and regrets Natsuki had seen from Shizuru, and she knew that the moment would be as fleeting as a blink of an eye. Her head kept telling her that she shouldn't invest any emotions on a person she barely knew, and probably would never know, but her heart begged to follow her instinct. Possibly, it was the urgency in knowing that her freedom was limited, and she didn't want to waste this chance when she could be herself.

"I won't. I'll never forget you." Natsuki spoke, watching the vampire. She didn't know if she should feel hurt or relieved that Shizuru offered very little reaction. The pale woman just stared back at her, her lips parting, but no words came out.

Her body stiffened and blood rushed to her head. Natsuki spun on her heels, muttering, "We should go."

Falling into deep silence, they both walked down the staircase and joined Yukino and Haruka in the lounge. Nao had already occupied a table for them, a glass of blood in her hand. The lounge was crowded and as noisy as a university's cafeteria with loud chatters and the running TVs on the walls.

All eyes were upon Natsuki as soon as she entered, and she could hear countless whispers erupting from all directions. If she tried really hard, she could probably dissect each and every conversation from one another. However, in the sullen mood that she was in, she paid them no heed and proceeded to their designated table. She sat herself between Haruka and Shizuru, who was seated next to her Uriahn comrade. Yukino had already ordered some food for her.

"They made Hinagiku share my room last night. Can you believe that?" Nao grunted over her glass, slightly kicking the leg of the table in annoyance.

Leaning back into her chair, Yukino laughed merrily as she swirled the glass of blood in her hand. "Oh, I hope that she did not disturb your resting time."

At the mention of Tomoe, Shizuru washed down the blood in one gulp. She then turned to the waiter behind the counter and signaled for another glass.

"I was already _disturbed_ when a few guys showed up at my door and asked me to take her in! I'm so, _so_ certain that they've got spare rooms for her somewhere, in the basement or in the tunnel, I don't care. But they had to choose my room. They did it on purpose!" Nao fumed, her hands waving around in exasperation.

Yukino continued to laugh, shaking her head lightly.

While Natsuki wanted to thank the First District librarian for saving Shizuru last night, she found it hard to swallow her pride, ashamed to show any more concern over Shizuru tonight. Shizuru's silence over her sincerity just a few minutes ago had frustrated her, leaving her irate.

"Speaking of which, where is that freak now?" Haruka asked with a mouthful. A full plate of beef steak was served and put next to her glass of wine.

Upon the question, everyone else at the table glanced at one another, and then glanced back at Haruka, who was gobbling up her food nonstop.

Relieved that there was no sign of Tomoe in sight, Natsuki picked up a pair of chopsticks and began to eat her ramen. _Oh…?_ It amused her how good the noodles tasted. It was even better than her usual place near Youko's diner.

"Huh, this is insanely good. How did you know that I like spicy miso ramen?" Natsuki looked up at Yukino, frowning with her fat, bobbling cheeks.

"We know everything about you, Kuga-san. Well, almost… As soon as you exhibited the first sign of being a natural werewolf, Searrs vehemently collected data on you, recording all activities, usual or unusual. Basically, everything that you have done in the past thirty-five years. Who your friends are, your enemies, or even lovers," Yukino explained.

Shizuru nodded politely to the waiter when she received her new order, and then turned to Yukino. "Interesting. Would you mind showing us the records sometime?" she said casually.

Nao raised her brows over her glass. "Ouch."

Natsuki's brows twitched. She clutched the chopsticks at the hint of sarcasm in Shizuru's statement. Nao's fast glances between the two of them didn't help either. "Don't you dare parading around my private life to the public," she growled at the Searrs elder.

"Whoa. Kuga, you're like a movie star, and they're paparazzi!" Haruka's eyes widened in awe, but she quickly composed herself and put up a serious face. "Still, I consider that a severe intrusion of piracy, and it should be condemned!"

"I suppose you meant, 'privacy', Haruka-chan," Yukino said, chuckling.

Haruka gave a careless shrug. "Yeah, that's what I said."

"Dumbass." Nao rolled her eyes at the blonde.

Natsuki should have felt thankful for Haruka's intervention, but the persistent stare from Shizuru began to unnerve her. Her favorite foods or places to hang out were one thing, but her love life was another. She believed that Shizuru had no reason to care.

_Fuck it._

The raven-haired werewolf brushed the question off her mind and focused on the ramen again, eating so fast that she was thinking of ordering another bowl.

Crossing her legs, Yukino ticked her chin with a finger. "We have a long record of you, too, Nao-chan. Ever since the Old World Coven allied with humans and founded 'Searrs' as we know today, we try to trace valuable persons and recruit them. We have records of every immortal being, that is." She then slightly turned to Shizuru and added, "Except for you."

"The world is big. I'm sure I'm not the only one missing on your list," Shizuru said, and sipped her drink.

Yukino nodded knowingly. "Oh, yes, I would assume so." She then leaned closer to Shizuru and whispered, "I can show you around the headquarters tonight. We can go through some of the lists as you requested."

"I'd be grateful," Shizuru replied in an equally quiet tone.

"Please, this is the least I could do for you," Yukino said with a smile.

While Haruka and Nao carried on their own trivial conversation, Natsuki swallowed the noodles, her deep, green gaze flickering between the two vampire elders. For people who were about to kill each other just two days ago, Shizuru seemed to have already somehow connected with the Searrs elder, whereas she still appeared reluctant with her. It took Natsuki a punch in the guts to admit her anger. She had to wonder if a Lycan like her would ever be able to penetrate into Shizuru's secret world.

Putting the chopsticks down, Natsuki got up to her feet. Her appetite was completely lost now. "I'm gonna go."

Yukino quickly stood up. "Oh, please wait, Kuga-san. I had been meaning to inform you all over dinner about our triennial campaign, Gem of the Sea. It is to be held next month."

Natsuki looked back at the people at the table, and then back at Yukino. "Gem of what? What's that have anything to do with us?"

Hands clasped together, Yukino's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as she spoke of the upcoming event. "_Gem of the Sea_ is a race between mortal and immortal agents. It has been our tradition ever since the inaugural match in mid 1920s. We are really excited that you are our latest addition to the team. For the past twenty-four years, in eight competitions, we have not won yet."

"You're so lame!" Nao laughed, banging the table with her hand.

The human agents at the nearby tables snickered along with the redhead, earning a glare from Haruka, whilst Shizuru had an amused smile on her face.

"You must be joking. Don't tell me that Krawczyk was desperate to capture me so that I could win this little shitty game for him." Natsuki shook her head in mocking disbelief.

Yukino smiled widely, unperturbed by the ridicule around her. "Of course not. You are much more valuable than that. But it is a very significant event for all of us Searrs members. It is when we show our utmost devotion to the organization."

"By beating each other up?" Natsuki scoffed, literally on the verge of bursting into laughter.

"It may look that way, but it is a fair game to prove your true spirit to your companions."

"Does that mean the immortals have lost their faith in one another? Is that why you kept losing? Tell me about it again when I want to listen."

With that, Natsuki pushed her way out of the lounge. Striding through the crowded hallway, she brushed her hair away from her face in annoyance, gnawing her bottom lip. Yukino's small smile had suddenly irritated her to no end. She was enraged at herself for getting upset over an apparently 'insignificant' issue. It should not unsettle her if Shizuru should find the company of another vampire more comfortable than hers. It had never bothered her before what Shizuru was thinking.

Until now.

"Na… Natsuki-san…"

At the whisper of her name, Natsuki stopped and looked around for the source of voice. Her heart weighed even heavier at the sight of Aoi in a leather uniform, standing at the corner of the intersection of the four corridors.

The long, brown hair hung loosely to Aoi's waist. Her usually bright blue eyes now appeared clouded, veiled by a tinge of sadness and regret. Staring down at the floor, she carefully approached Natsuki, her hands clasped together.

"Good evening, Natsuki-san."

Natsuki took in a deep breath, mentally scolding herself not to attack her former personal guard in the middle of the busy hallway. If she was right, Aoi was absent from the celebration party last night. If she hadn't been wrong, Aoi appeared guilt-ridden rather than feeling victorious over Natsuki's successful capture.

"May—may I have a word with you?" Aoi's eyes darted around in uncertainty.

"I don't think we have anything to discuss now. You've made yourself very clear that night."

Watching her friend, Natsuki didn't know how she should feel. Although she had been closer to Chie, the three of them had spent years as a tiny, close-knit gang. They always travelled together, occasionally sharing the same room, and often battled one another in a shooting game in the woods near the lair. Aside from Yuuichi, Chie and Aoi were the only friends she had left in the pack. To think back now and recall Aoi's smiles as a lie felt like a stab in her heart.

As hard as she must admit, it left a bitter taste in her mouth to realize that the person whom she had considered a 'friend' for years had chosen someone else over their friendship, while the four strangers at the dining table in the lounge instead lent her a hand through critical times. Life was full of mysteries and surprises, indeed. When she thought she had lived long enough to know all the heartbreaks and joys, fate decided to act funny with her.

_You lose some. You gain some…_

"Natsuki-san, I know that you probably won't believe me now, but it was… it was hard for me to do what I had to do…" Aoi closed her eyes, biting her lip. "Even though I felt it was for your sake or ours, I still owe you an apology—"

"Don't." Natsuki spoke, but without the animosity she thought she felt. It was more of a dawn of realization rather than vulgar resentment. The dark, heavy clouds in her mind had gradually lifted, and even if she still couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel, she began to understand why she must cling to her hopes—that life simply must go on. They all had a goal, and they would do anything to achieve it.

"Don't apologize," Natsuki said, walling her sigh back in, "We follow different agendas. We lead different lives. I don't know. I… I might have done the same thing if I were you. I just might…"

Aoi dared to look up at Natsuki for the first time. "No, you wouldn't."

Natsuki stared back at the brown-haired woman, taken aback by the sudden, determined tone in her gentle voice.

"I was so caught up in my own revenge that I had neglected it. I forsook Chie's love and your trust. I was so blind to think that the world revolved only around my needs, and everything will be all right after I get what I want." Aoi let out a sigh, staring up at the bright ceiling. Her lips trembled as she braced herself against the wall.

"I sneaked into the party last night, because I was afraid to confront you. I didn't want to argue with you, because I believed I had done the right thing. But when I saw you on your knees, trying to fight Mr. Krawczyk's power, I realized that I was wrong… It's your honesty, Natsuki-san. No, you wouldn't turn your back on me even if it could bring you to your mother's murderer."

The raven-haired woman froze. Aoi's words stirred the guilt buried deep in her. Just like her mother, the notorious Searrs agent, Natsuki followed the allure of the ugly path of vengeance. She tried to hold Shizuru back, attempting to use the vampire, or even Ahn, to serve her own agenda. After decades of the resolute path she had led, she wasn't sure what was right or wrong anymore, but she knew that she was far from the idyllic vision Aoi had of her.

* * *

Relaxed on her chair, Shizuru's glass was still half-full when Natsuki made an abrupt departure from the lounge. She had no idea what had troubled Natsuki, and she would have followed her out, if not for the curious glances at their table and Natsuki herself.

"Somebody is really edgy tonight. What did you do?" Nao lightly tapped Shizuru's leg with her heel, but the older vampire offered no reaction. "Hey, I saved your life last night. A little gratitude would be appreciated. Oh, in fact, I saved your ass _twice_. Wow, I actually like the sound of that. Yeah, I did try to get you out of the crypt, remember?"

Shizuru glanced at Haruka, who had just ordered a medium-sized pepperoni pizza. The blonde seemed oblivious of Natsuki's stance, and Yukino was busying herself, watching Haruka's voracious appetite with a small smile she couldn't quite hide.

"I seem to remember how you refused to go back and get them, and then you got lost in the crypt yourself." Shizuru continued to sip her drink, hoping to finish it in a reasonable time so that she could excuse herself from the table.

Nao's brows came together in one harsh line. "Hey, it was dark! The lights went out, because of the bombing. That's absurd. How the hell could I get lost in my own home? No, I definitely wasn't lost."

Shizuru raised her brows. "There's no need to argue how it really went. We all got out of there alive, and that's good enough."

Nao crossly grabbed her glass and washed down her drink. "Yeah… but I wasn't lost," she grumbled.

A smile then curved up Shizuru's lips. "Thank you, Yuuki."

The redhead looked up and stopped a little before she shrugged. "No problem."

"You didn't have to intervene," Shizuru said.

Putting her empty glass down, Nao sat back and snapped her fingers to order another glass of blood. She scratched her head a bit, momentarily lost in thought. "I think I sort of did. We're the only two Uriahns here. We have to stick together. I think I understand where Krawczyk's anger comes from and shit, but he _is_ creepy, I tell ya. He thinks he's going to conquer the world or something. It's not only about his revenge."

Revenge. Shizuru's heart sank at the notion. Wasn't it exactly what had brought Tomoe and her to this point? It destroyed them both, and now Shizuru's hands were tainted with her friends' deaths and bitter memories. She briefly shut her eyes to shake the images of the old Kyoto days from her mind.

Yukino tore her gaze from Haruka and looked up at the redhead. "You caught onto it rather fast, Nao-chan. Smart girl."

"Don't I know that," Nao said. A corner of her lips lifted into a charming smile.

There was a certain look of grief on Yukino's face. Her lips compressed into a thin line, and her eyes narrowed in sorrow. "Mr. Krawczyk… Kazuya and I have known each other for over a millennium. He took me in after Geneva Coven was destroyed by the enemies within. Since then, we have stuck together through thick and thin... But nothing lasts, does it? His kindness. His child-like smiles. I have seen how his naïve, credulous dream manifested itself into a murderous, ambitious scheme. It is a tragedy."

At the thought of Kazuya, Shizuru leaned back in her chair. Many thoughts ran through her mind, and she pondered if their paths had ever indirectly intertwined. "What does he want from Uriah?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Oooh. This is good. He spent a whole evening telling me his history. Whatever," Nao said, rolling her eyes. "He was a cousin of this certain prince named, 'Darius', the heir to the throne of Enosh. So! When the prince was murdered, his slave lover, who is now the Queen of Uriah, took over the isle. Krawczyk has been an exile ever since." Nao then turned to grin at Yukino. "Did I get it right?"

"What are...you guys… talking about?" Haruka had looked up from her food and mumbled with a mouthful.

Yukino chortled. "Yes. Yes, Nao-chan, you did."

"So Krawczyk wants to get back at the Queen to avenge his family's downfall," the redhead added, sipping her new glass of blood. "Seriously, his uncle, the king, was weak. He said so himself. From the looks of it, his family kind of deserved the royal kick in the ass. I don't know why he's still complaining. Time has changed, and so had the leader."

"I might add that he wishes to unite all the vampires under one clan," Yukino said grimly, keeping her voice low.

Chuckling, Nao shook her head. "I thought I was crazy, but this man _is_ insane. One clan for all? That'll never happen. Never. Mark my words."

Shizuru's gaze fixed upon her empty glass on the table, and she froze upon hearing about the prince of Enosh. Never had she expected to hear about Darius again, and certainly not in a casual conversation in a crowded place. She had always believed that no one, with the exception of a few elders in Uriah and the Queen herself, still remembered the prince's existence. Unfortunately, the past could not be buried forever.

* * *

Legs hanging over the edge of the concrete platform, Natsuki occupied a spot along the long, wide dock behind the twin, black buildings. The sea was calm, and two rocky breakwaters extended out not too far from the coast. Sixteen wooden runabouts and three white yachts were securely anchored along the dock.

The dark sky had slowly turned into a shade lighter, providing a slightly clearer view of the clouds moving in with the chilly, fierce wind, but Natsuki felt warm enough in her black bodysuit. She had trekked around the area, avoiding herds of drunken, off-duty agents and the stoic security guards up front. This spot proved to be the quietest place she could find at the headquarters.

A row of spotlights affixed the top of the poles along the dock, which helped lending a clearer visibility to the group of twelve, hooded swimmers in dry suits. With a can of beer in her hand, Natsuki watched them with great interest. Some of the swimmers were holding flashlights, yelling through the fume of their foggy breaths, while others raced against one another. Some dove deeply under the water surface. Natsuki wondered if it was a ritual for Searrs agents in testing their physical strength, amazed by how serious they seemed to be at it at the dawning hour. She couldn't decide if this place was worse than the military.

_Gosh, shouldn't they be sleeping or what?_

But the question struck back at her. She couldn't bring herself to sleep since she woke up at three in the afternoon today. She had locked herself in her room for hours on end after the talk with Aoi, hoping she could get it out of her mind, but failed miserably. Even though she somewhat comprehended where Aoi stood, she still felt hurt. She was also worried for Chie if the woman had learned of her lover's treason. How painful it must feel to be betrayed by one's love.

Natsuki's face scrunched up at the thought. Even when she was in a relationship, the sentiment rarely registered in her mind. She had felt love for Yuuichi, but it proved to be on friendly terms for both of them later on. It never left an impression of such profound impact—like a scar—in her soul, but she wasn't sure now how she felt now.

_Hell, I don't like this. Not at all._

Washing down the beer, Natsuki pulled her feet up a bit to avoid the small waves that were crashing into the platform. She fished out another can from the cloth bag. The wind had kept the beverage cold enough, and the bag was one of many complimentary items from the housekeeper. Kazuya surely had made this her new 'home'. Anything she wanted, she got it.

"It's a lovely night. May I join you?"

Natsuki stopped at the voice ringing behind her, her finger still coiled around the stay-tab. The cold, solitary air she had felt earlier was suddenly replaced by the warm, beseeching air around her. She hung her legs down again in an attempt to relax herself, then gave out a light shrug, neither inviting Shizuru nor chasing her away.

"Ara, I should have guessed that you would rather be outdoors instead of crammed up in the noisy dorm. That would have saved me a lot of time." Shizuru sat down next to Natsuki and grabbed a can for herself.

Involuntarily, Natsuki felt her heart beat faster at the realization that Shizuru must have spent a good hour or two to finally find her here at the hour of dawn. "Huh. You finished touring around the place? I'd have expected her to take a few more days to satisfy you," Natsuki said, rolling her eyes. However, she regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. To her secret relief, the vampire was heedless to her sarcastic remark.

"Yes, I'd say you need a week to really get to know this place inside out." Shizuru frowned over the beer, her gaze narrowing in thought. "She took me down to a few underwater levels, but that was as far as I was allowed at the moment, even though I was with an elder. But I'm sure you could get better access, if you asked."

"Underwater levels… Holy shit…" Natsuki's eyes widened as she looked out at those swimmers at sea. What were they doing at this hour? How many more of them were out, whom she could not see? What lay beneath the dark surface of the water? All of a sudden, she felt so small in this huge enterprise, cornered and trapped.

"Krawczyk has built an empire. It's going to be extremely difficult to get out."

_Father…_

Natsuki sat still, and silence filled the narrow space between them. Her hope to escape only ridiculed her in the back of her mind. The thought of seeing her father became very distant all of a sudden. What was she thinking, to try and fight all those agents? She could not even control herself up at the deck last night, failing to help Shizuru at the most crucial moment. Her heart grew heavy at the recollection, and her body felt the cold creeping up all over her whole.

"It may seem dire, but I haven't given up. There must be a way out," Shizuru said simply. She sipped the beer and placed one hand along the edge of the platform.

Peculiarly, all of Natsuki's worries seemed to lessen at the faint touch of the cold hand next to hers. Wind sweeping through their hair, they both sat together and shared the quiet moment, strictly keeping their gazes out at sea. Not that Natsuki found the swimmers more appealing to watch, but she didn't trust herself to maintain coherent thoughts if she looked at her companion.

"You are being optimistic? I guess I learn something new about you every day." Natsuki chuckled.

Smiling, Shizuru mildly shrugged. "There's always a way. More or less."

"How come you're so sure about it?" Natsuki lightly swung her feet over the small waves. She felt the need to pull her right hand away from Shizuru's, but simply couldn't.

"I'd like to think that Yukino can be quite handy at times. It helps to have a powerful friend."

Biting her lips, Natsuki stared hard into the water. "I don't think she just offered to be your friend. What did she want from you?"

Shizuru let out a quiet laugh, turning the other way. "A piece of my past."

"And you gave it to her?" Natsuki fiercely looked the opposite way, clutching the beer can in her left hand.

Shizuru, however, seemed to detect the understated resentment from Natsuki. She turned back a bit and squinted up past the rays of yellow light from the spotlights to the dark sky.

The action promptly reminded Natsuki that their moment of peace was vanishing. She knew that they should now retreat to the safety of the crowded quarters, but instead she found herself lingering to the hour of first light with the last person who should be here—next to her.

Glancing from the corner of her eyes, Natsuki could see Shizuru continuing to watch the fading stars, unafraid. The vampire had bent back a little, her head turning around in discreet excitement. Natsuki then looked up and watched the feathery clouds passing across the infinite plane above.

"I always adore daybreak," Shizuru muttered. Her gaze was fixed upon the frayed strips of blue and gray that began to grace the blackness at the horizon, rendering a row of faint glitters across the vast surface of the sea.

Natsuki's mouth gaped in surprise, and she chortled. "When was the last time you watched sunrise?"

"Oh. Recently. That day you were unconscious in my arms."

At the reply, Natsuki stalled for a moment. She recalled that night she was wounded by her pack members in the woods, and guilt rose in her chest. It wasn't a pretty, peaceful watch on Shizuru's part as Natsuki had learned afterwards of the nasty effect it left on the vampire.

"You made me walk in the sun."

Strangely, Shizuru's calm voice carried a hint of amused tone at the statement, and its meaning filled Natsuki with a newfound urgency, her body stiffening at the notion.

At the last few minutes of the night, the row of spotlights was killed off.

In the sudden, murky veil under the diffused sky, both sharply turned in unison, their noses only an inch apart. Their eyes widened like deer caught in headlights. They halted at their mechanical action, startled to find themselves locked in each other's gaze for the first time since they came out here tonight. For a long moment, neither had the will to pull back nor look away.

Natsuki remained absolutely still, whilst her heart beat so fast that she thought it was going to leap out of her chest. Through the foreign power within her, she could feel every fiber of her being breathe and dance with each stroke of the chilly wind. In the dark, she could hear every element in the air chanting a strange, ambient sound all around her, caressing her and whispering to her in a language she did not know. It felt like a whole other plane of existence, and she had only realized now how beautiful a dawn could sound.

Staring deeper into the crimson pools, Natsuki wondered if Shizuru heard it, too, and whether it was why the vampire cherished this fleeting moment between light and darkness.

Shizuru's intense gaze lowered and fixed upon Natsuki's lips, and Natsuki's breath was abruptly caught in her throat. The hungry look appeared even more tangibly than the strokes upon her lips this afternoon—the ghostly touches that she did not see. A second went by slowly as Shizuru edged in closer, watching her as if to devour her whole. Their cold and warm breaths mingled into an odd blend.

"What are you doing?" Frozen in her post, Natsuki muttered through the small gap between her barely moving lips, staring down her nose at Shizuru's luscious lips. The narrow distance between them became unbearable. Her body acquired a mind of its own; she clutched the cold hand next to hers and leaned fast towards the pale face.

_Splash!_

Natsuki's eyes snapped wide open at the nasty shock of frozen water. Her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"What the hell… just happened…?" Natsuki gawked at her drenched garments.

Soaking wet, they both brushed the sticky strands of their hair from their eyes and their numbed face. It was then that a sudden burst of laughter from the swimmers got Natsuki's attention. She looked out, and was stunned by the sight of a pair of two-seated, three-meters-long, manned torpedoes swooping from underwater to the surface like jumping dolphins.

Another gray, manned torpedo had already sailed on the surface some distance away, circling around in a fierce loop. The tall diver was in his hooded, yellow dry suit with a full face diving mask on, occupying the cockpit. His teammate was seated behind him, securely fastened by a pair of crossed, red belts. He sped up again and swerved near the platform, where Natsuki and Shizuru were sitting at.

Instinctively, they shot up to their feet and scooted away from the edge, narrowly avoiding the second, oncoming splash. Natsuki felt blood shooting up to her head. Stepping forwards, she was about to lunge across the water at the aggravating diver, but Shizuru caught her arm and pulled her back.

The diver maneuvered the vehicle closer to the platform and pulled his mask off. "Well, hello!" he greeted with a sneer.

"Ishigami Wataru…" Natsuki recognized him as Smith's right-hand man from last night's party. "What the fuck was that for?" she snarled at him.

"I was only trying to make an impressive entrance." Ishigami chuckled. "I didn't expect you to be completely unaware of my presence. Tsk. Tsk. How engaged you two must have been."

With that, the swimmers burst into laughter again and whistled at them.

Natsuki clenched her fists. Her body trembled. It was only Shizuru's hand on her that reminded her not to commit any rash actions. They were not in the position to bargain, and they must try not to make more enemies than they already had.

Ishigami pointed a finger up. "Be careful. They're watching. They're always watching." He then shifted his scrutinizing gaze to Shizuru. "I'm glad that you didn't die last night. You're in serious need of luck."

"Let's go, Shizuru," Natsuki said through gritted teeth, and turned to walk away. Any more of his taunting words would certainly cause her to do something very unpleasant.

Shizuru nodded grimly and began to follow.

"I meant it!" Ishigami shouted after them, and the slight urgency in his voice stopped them in their tracks. "You're our hero, Fujino. You kicked Alexie and his gang's ass. You made my day!" he said, and laughed with his friends.

Natsuki and Shizuru glanced at each other, registering the meaning of his words. It was no mistake that there was a deep divide within Searrs, and Natsuki pondered of Smith's true intention to befriend her and Haruka last night. If the organization were to split, which side should she be on? Did she still have a chance to choose?

Killing the engine, his manned torpedo edged next to the platform. Ishigami looked up at Shizuru with a serious face. "Be wary of your allies. Hinagiku isn't the only one who will be glad to see you gone…" He took one quick glance at Natsuki, and then back at the vampire again. "You'll be lucky to stay alive until the campaign next month. You'll need our help more than you want to. Choose your friends wisely, Fujino."

At his accusing glance, Natsuki spun on her heels, rage crushing her insides. She bit her lip hard, her clenched fists quivering. She stalked fast around the building, heading towards the entrance of the lobby.

"Natsuki…! Natsuki, wait…" Shizuru had followed fast and grabbed her arm.

Natsuki stopped a few feet from the glass, sliding doors to the lobby, and then sternly turned to face Shizuru.

Out of breath, Shizuru took a short moment to regain her momentum. "You didn't take his words seriously, did you?"

"Of course, I did," Natsuki muttered, looking away. Her shoulders stiffened, and her heart sank at the confession of defeat. "Krawczyk… He prevented me from helping you last night. I was... I was completely helpless under his power… Ishigami was right. You can't trust me."

Shizuru paused, her gaze darkened. "I didn't expect you to save me. You don't have to be there every time I need help."

"What good is that?" Natsuki bent closer to the vampire, her bloodshot eyes widened in anger. Her lips purpled, her body shivered now under the soaked uniform. The cold had crept in and caged the rage within her.

Shizuru took a deep breath in. Her gaze softened when it met with Natsuki's. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she lifted her hands and rubbed Natsuki's arms. "Just be with me… when you can… That's all I'll ask of you."

The words breezed through Natsuki's ears. It was perhaps the strokes on her arms that stopped her shivers. It was perhaps the honesty in Shizuru's voice that chased away her fear and frustration. Natsuki watched the crimson pools that were watching her back, and she felt that last thread of hope blooming in her again.

The sky had quickly brightened by the seconds. Eyes narrowed, Shizuru mildly gestured to the inside of the lobby.

"Good idea." Rubbing her own arms, Natsuki marched towards the sliding doors, but suddenly halted in her steps. From the entrance, she could see a milling crowd in the hallways and lobby, drinking and chattering away. In this miserable state, Shizuru and her surely would be stared at, frowned upon, or even laughed at.

"Is everything okay?" Shizuru stopped next to Natsuki, looking at her quizzically.

"Nah, I'm not sure if we should go in like this. Is there any other way to get in?"

Shizuru raised her brows. "What are you worried about? From what I can see, the makeup is waterproof."

"_Shi-zu-ru_." Natsuki growled lowly, shooting a glare at the chestnut-haired woman.

"Let's go get changed." Smiling, Shizuru gently grabbed Natsuki's hand and led her in.


	18. C18: master of puppets

**CHAPTER 18: Master of Puppets**

As always, shades of light and heavy gray painted the whole sky, and it seemed as if the sunlight had forever abandoned this realm. The air was cold and moist, and the wind was as fierce as the constant sound of waves crashing against the shore. There was no sense of day or night on the Isle of Uriah, and one would feel as though they were always walking—living in a dream.

A thick curtain of fog blanketed the ground, leaving a partial view of the vast plateau of green grass behind. The deep forest stood before Shizuru, intimating and challenging her to enter. Draped in black, she slowly trekked deep into the woods, a hood over her head to keep her from the wind and the dew. The mud gave out a slow, squelching sound at every shaky step she took. Supporting herself with a wooden cane, she already felt like an eighty-year-old stuck in this ill, useless body.

On the eve of her eighteenth birthday, Shizuru decided to treat herself by visiting this place. Staring into the fog, she could hear its silent hymn of peace and solitude. It had been her favorite spot to play in since she was a child.

Her mother was long gone, leaving her behind on this godforsaken island with years of yearning and heartbreak. Her wish for a normal life was of nonexistent, and she was not allowed to leave the island either. As she grew older and wiser, she was certain never to find peace and love again. Her hope to be cured was never there from the start; the constant support she had had from Maria, her caretaker, had been just a ruse to keep her going.

Moving further and further in, Shizuru spent all the energy she had left with every trudge of her footsteps. She finally reached the edge of the high cliff, cut along the infinite coast of the island. Her frail legs stiffened. There was no fear in her almost transparent-shaded eyes as she looked down at the huge waves crashing against the rocky shore below. The vast, gray sea before her chimed the hymn of death only she could hear it. It sang beautifully just for her.

"Viola… Viola…!"

Supporting her weight on the cane, Shizuru shakily turned around to meet with the anxious look from the fifty-six-year-old, gray-haired woman in a white cloak. Maria had found her.

"Oh, child… Please, don't do this…" Hands clasped together over her mouth, Maria staggered in her post at Shizuru's fierce, cold gaze. Lips quivering, she raised a hand up and reached towards the girl.

Shizuru looked out to the sea again. Her gaze void of all emotion, she narrowed her eyes at the gush of wind slapping against her face, sweeping the hood and her thinning, long, platinum blonde hair to the back. Her lips were parched and slightly bleeding, and her skin was pale and dry. Dark veins were clearly visible along her neck and hands.

Shizuru's eyes darted to the waves below. "I'm so tired. I can't live like this anymore. I just can't."

"Is it because of Prince Darius?" Maria asked, her voice broken.

Tightly clutching the cane, the girl shook her head as tears welled up her eyes. She was going to deny it, but it hurt her so deeply that he dared to show up last night, claiming everything that was rightfully hers.

"He doesn't care for you. All he wants is—"

"I don't care about him, or—or them!" Shizuru shut her eyes for a moment, swayed in her post. "This is about me, Maria. I can't take this anymore. Look at me. I'm rotting."

"But we have fought together for so long. Please, don't give up now. Please, don't." Maria trembled in a sob. Her eyes were red with tears. Sadness marred her wrinkled face.

A small smile was all Shizuru could offer to her life-long companion. She took a step further and let herself free-fall, her cloak flapping against the harsh wind. Her body suddenly felt so light. The weight on her shoulders lifted and vanished in an instant. Eyes closed, she spread her arms out and smiled, praying for heaven or hell to take her away from this place. She could hear the shout of her name before an enormous force rattled her whole as she crashed into the water.

Darkness entombed her, and the cold numbed her. Sinking deeper, she let herself be swept away by the ferocious current. She didn't try to swim. She didn't try to resist nature's awesome power, allowing it instead to overwhelm and mold her into one with it. Her mind was as calm as a mother's promise to a child. Her body was as still as a moon hanging low in the sky. Very soon, all her pain would go away, and she would find that one light waiting for her in the afterlife.

However, the sight of Maria diving down after her pulled her out of her trance. Shizuru's eyes widened in terror when she saw the old woman trying to swim towards her. She inwardly cursed at herself for she should have known that Maria loved her more than anything—anyone—in the entire world. The old woman loved her like her own child, and it was only natural that Maria had jumped in with her.

Maria reached out with both hands toward Shizuru, but they were both pulled part by the current before they could catch each other's hand. While she was hurled upwards, Maria was dragged deep into the abyss. When the waves receded, her head popped above the surface. She gasped for air. Salt water stung her eyes and nose.

"Mari—"

A row of four-meter-high waves rushed in and mercilessly pummeled against the rocky shore. Pain shot through her whole body. Shizuru squeezed her eyes shut, choking on the water. She could feel her ribs and legs snap at the collision, but her cry just wouldn't come out.

_Maria…!_

* * *

A shout echoed in her ears and ruthlessly pulled Shizuru out of her sleep. Her head shot up from the desk. Her eyes widened in terror. Sitting on a chair, she was panting as though she just had run a marathon. Gradually, she realized that the shout had been her own.

Breathless, Shizuru looked around, arms stiff on the wooden desk. A book was spread before her. Several other occupants from other tables glanced at her, frowning.

Yukino hurriedly walked out from behind one of the nearby shelves and came to sit at their desk, clutching a thick book. Worry resided in her gaze. "Are you all right? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I—I'm all right." Shizuru quickly wiped the sweat off her face, glancing around once more. The onlookers had turned their attention back to their own desks now.

The spacious library was on 3L, three floors down into the water. The oval ring of desks enclosed hundreds of tall, wooden bookshelves in the middle. Users sat at the desks along the row of large, thick windows around the floor, which offered a panoramic view of seawater. Being one of the oldest clans on earth, Searrs possessed the largest accumulation of data Shizuru had ever seen: math, languages, science, art, social studies, military education, or just about anything one could ask for. Even personal information of almost five billion people was logged into the database, available to all members.

Yukino adjusted her glasses, her eyes inquisitive. "Well… Are you sure? You don't look so well."

"Yes, I'm fine. Where was I?" Looking down, Shizuru quickly flipped through the pages. She couldn't believe she had let her guard down and fell asleep in a public place. She seemed to have passed out, possibly due to the week-long, continual usage of sedative. It tired her more than she admitted. It left her body ached and dull, her spirit down, and her mind blurry most of the time. The longer she was on the sedative, the easier she lost her concentration. It was killing her psyche.

Yukino leaned forwards and reached for her trembling hand, but Shizuru instantly pulled back. The Searrs elder stopped for a second before sitting back in her chair. "I have been talking to Kazuya, and he seemed to agree that you have behaved well enough the past week. I can probably get you off the sedative in a few days."

Shizuru nodded, keeping her gaze down. "Good enough."

It disturbed Shizuru that she wasn't able to hide it from Yukino any longer, and she wasn't sure if the Searrs elder knew that 'a few more days' wasn't good enough for her. She doubted Kazuya would trust her so easily. She even expected to be subjected to Hypnos for much longer than that. The state of powerlessness suffocated her, reducing her world into a small confinement. She had longed for normalcy her whole life, but when the moment came, she couldn't abide it. Fear continued to overwhelm her, and she felt threatened—cornered. She wasn't 'herself' anymore. It wasn't about blood consumption now. Her body was fully fed, but her mind was vacant. She needed her power back now. She needed to feel alive and fierce again.

Yukino took a peek at the book in Shizuru's hand. "You seem to really enjoy all the myths. Expect to catch yourself in those history books?"

"Alas, I'm nobody famous. But, perhaps, I might catch you and Maria in one of these." Shizuru flipped the book close and set it aside. She then fished out another thick one from the small pile she had collected from the shelves.

Ironically, she found herself obsessed with the legends just like Natsuki was at the First District. She had been visiting this place for vast collections of books and data, hoping to find leads in her secret search for the identity of an author initialed: M.M., one of a few who knew the whole truth behind Darius' death.

_Darius. Darius. Darius. Three thousand years have passed, but you're still not dead enough for me._

Shizuru stole a glance across the desk at the reading Yukino. The Searrs elder was certainly too young to know the prince in person. Nonetheless, any knowledge of Darius, Maria and Viola posed a threat to her. Excluding a few Uriahn elders, Kazuya and Yukino were high on her list now. It was only a matter of time when she found out who M.M. was. No matter what their intentions were, she could not trust them with her true identity.

_So many to kill. So little time._

Squeezing her eyes shut, Shizuru pinched the bridge of her nose at the adrenaline pumping in her veins. Her head was spinning. Her body was losing composure over deep concentration, and it scared her since she had always been in control of her own body, at least for the past three centuries. It was why she had been extra careful to live in seclusion, fearing for the worst—herself. Last time anyone saw her in such a miserable, appalling state was Tomoe, when they parted that night in Kyoto.

Yet, Shizuru let Tomoe live even if every fiber of her being screamed for murder. It wasn't a bond between maker and apprentice that stopped her, but the guilt sprung from her crime against Tomoe's parents that never allowed her to succeed.

"Now, really, you should get some rest," Yukino said with a frown.

Timidly rubbing her face, Shizuru glanced elsewhere when she realized that she had been caught. To her dismay, Yukino's kindness and worry over her reminded her very much of Maria's motherly love.

"There is a draw tomorrow. We will then decide who will be on the team for 'Gem of the Sea'. You need some strength just in case you are chosen." Yukino winked behind her book.

Shizuru looked up. "A draw?"

Yukino's eyes brightened at the subject of the triennial competition. "Only twenty pairs of mortal and immortal agents will be able to participate in the event. To be fair, we have a draw that will pick forty out of several hundred agents from each team. The winning team will be awarded with a trophy as well as the right to humiliate the losers for another three years."

"Ara, that sounds fun," Shizuru said, nodding a little.

"But there is a catch. The person who actually finds the gem will be granted one wish by Searrs."

Shizuru's brow quirked. "Anything?"

The Searrs elder leaned closer over the desk, her eyes narrowed. "Anything you wish for, and it cannot be denied, not even by Kazuya."

Leaning back in her chair, Shizuru tried to keep their distance, partly afraid that Yukino might have caught onto what was going through her mind: the one wish that could free Natsuki from the bond. However, considering herself in such a helpless state, she wouldn't be of any help in the race. Her jaw clamped shut at the heavy thought, anger seeping through her.

"What happens when two or more people find it together?" Shizuru asked, keeping her voice calm. There must be a way—some way.

"Good point. That is probably why teamwork and sacrifice greatly affect the team. Only one can win the wish, and not many will give it up willingly for his or her friends." Yukino lightly gestured towards a brown-haired Lycan sitting alone at the desk several rows behind them. "That girl, Higurashi Akane, she was a human agent before the race back in 2014. She found the gem, and she asked to be turned into a Lycan."

The chestnut-haired vampire looked over her shoulder, recognizing the girl as the loner at Kazuya's celebration party. She had been accompanied by no friends, not even a master in sight. Most, even if they had been faking it, had appeared merry at Kazuya's official announcement of his new slave, but Akane's stark contrast of apparent disappointment in her eyes had struck Shizuru.

Shizuru turned back to Yukino. "What are you implying?"

"You know the danger that comes with the operation. After Kuga Hideaki destroyed Searrs' main headquarters in Tomsk, Russia, all data and experiments—Hideaki's own genius work that had helped engineer werewolves—were lost with his departure. There have been only a handful of successful operations within Searrs since then. 89% of the cases resulted in death of the subject. This is why we are keen to hunt down Lycans from Hideaki's lair instead of making our own."

Yukino adjusted her glasses before she continued. "Kazuya went his way, playing power games and even bribing his powerful friends in an attempt to nullify her request, but it did not matter unless she changed her mind. Now you can see how sanctified the battle is to us. Of course, Akane-chan did not budge, and she survived the operation."

"With such a huge risk, why wouldn't she want to be turned into a vampire instead, if she so desired for immortality?"

Yukino giggled. "It has been known that she wants a master."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"She has been turned six years ago, but Kazuya never allowed anyone to take her. He has done everything in his power to prevent her from entering the race again."

Shizuru took another long look at Akane, who was busy reading a book at her desk. "Most interesting," she muttered.

Yukino smiled knowingly. "And why is that?"

"You better find whatever or whoever you're looking for!" Haruka interrupted as she strutted towards their table, books stacked so tall in her arms that they almost blinded her way.

Shizuru couldn't help but chortle. Surely, Yukino had made good use of her slave today.

Yukino eagerly grabbed the scattered books before they would fall off the desk. She looked up at the blonde and smiled. "Now, section H thru Z will need your attention, Haruka-chan."

Clenching her fists, Haruka trembled in her spot. She was sweating like mad, her face reddened. Her back hunching, she hissed at her master. If she could bear fangs now, she would. "I am not going. I am not. Goddamn it, woman!" Haruka stiffened and involuntarily turned. She marched away and disappeared behind the rows of bookshelves, cursing under her breath.

"You are so mean, Yukino." Chuckling, Shizuru picked up one of the new influx.

"I hope these will keep you busy for a while. Now, will you excuse me?" She then stood up and followed the way Haruka had gone.

Opening the book, Shizuru pretended to be interested in the text, but all her attention was upon the lone Lycan several desks away.

_Higurashi Akane…_

As far as Shizuru could see, the Lycan appeared to lack any kind of social life, while werewolves normally went about in a pack or with their masters. It was in their nature to feel more active and secured when they were around their peers. Akane seemed to have remained unchanged. She truly held a special place in Searrs, and in a certain vampire's heart.

Looking further away, Shizuru spotted Haruka trailing after her master, holding books which the vampire elder had so much fun picking off the shelves. She had come across the like of Haruka so many times that she could read her like an open book. Haruka was the blueprint of a loyal, impulsive, uncomplicated hero. But Shizuru had learned a few things or two through her time, and that was all the admirable qualities in one did not always produce a victorious outcome. In her world, the honest, audacious kind always failed.

_Always._

Shizuru stood up and walked over to one of the computers lined up along the row of windows. She sat down and admired the deep blue behind the thick glass. Colorful fish swam about in large, disarrayed patterns. For a moment, she felt as though she was a fish in a tank instead, looking out to the deep blue sea, longing for freedom.

Her eyes momentarily lost the intensity of the crimson shade as she blankly stared out the window. Somewhere out there in the dark ocean, she remembered just how cold those endless nights were; once chained and trapped, she was left at the bottom of the sea to die, except she didn't.

A green box popped up onto the screen, ready to take a new message. Shizuru tore her gaze from the scenery ahead and typed: "_An urgent matter. I need to talk to you. Meet me on deck. Tomoe._" With that, she clicked 'send'. Taking her time, she closed the window and walked back to her seat.

As if on cue, Yukino came back to their table, a cell phone in her grasp. "I have something to settle. I will be back in a bit. Will you be okay on your own? Haruka will stay with you."

"I'll be fine. Go ahead." Shizuru politely gestured.

As soon as Yukino exited the sliding glass doors, Haruka hurled another pile of books onto the table and sank down gracelessly onto the chair. "Say, how fast can you read? You better not disappoint me!" Haruka grumbled, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Pretty fast. I've finished four books while you were fetching more." Shizuru sat back in her chair and flipped through another paperback.

Haruka crossed her legs and sulked. "Mind telling me what is this all about? What are you looking for? Family members?"

After skimming through the pages, Shizuru found it to be another useless volume and pushed the book away. "Certainly not a family member. I don't have any brother or sister to seek, or I rather not."

Even with air conditioners around, Haruka fanned herself with one of the thinner books. "Huh, sounds like a jolly family history you got there. I've got a big brother, Suzushiro Kenta, Head of the Detroit faction. We haven't seen each other in ages, but I'm not about to look for him through books. If he only knew where I am, he'd kill me for letting this happen. Man, I'd be in deep shit."

Shizuru paused for a moment, and glanced up at the blonde. "Kenta? Suzushiro Kenta?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

The vampire leaned back in her chair, her gaze becoming cold. "I met him before we were attacked at the old house."

"Say what? He came back from Detroit?" Haruka's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. She laughed heartily. "That bastard came back. I can't believe this! He told me he'd never set foot in Japan again!"

Shizuru suddenly looked grim, glancing elsewhere. "You haven't heard?"

"Ah—what? Hear what?" Haruka frowned.

"He was one of a few who had followed Natsuki from the lair. He took turns guarding the old house that night when Searrs attacked us, and… he was killed by one of the Lycans. An honorable man that he was," Shizuru said quietly.

Blinking, Haruka sat still for a long moment, slowly registering the information. The events unfolded in her mind and crashed into her consciousness like a train wreck. She was kept by her master's side the night of the attack. Considering her rank of 'slave', she had no choice and no other knowledge of the mission but to follow Yukino's orders.

"No… No, it can't be…" Haruka's mouth gaped open in shock. Her eyes looked hollowed and her brilliant gaze suddenly looked empty. Her hands shot up to her face, quivering. "Kenta… God, Kenta…"

Shizuru's breath hitched at Haruka's dry, small whimper, which lacked any of her strident, powerful expressions. The pain in Haruka's gray eyes was as blatant as her usually unashamed confidence that the sharp contrast tore deep into Shizuru's heart. The burning sorrow of losing loved ones—the sweet dream of revenge that followed, all of which Shizuru knew too well. It wouldn't have struck Shizuru this acutely if it hadn't been one as strong as Haruka who was broken down before her.

"I'm sorry…" Shizuru said, and she meant it.

She still remembered the raw taste of Kenta's blood in her mouth when she drank from his head. She recalled his memories of a blissful childhood in a grand mansion, and then his tough teenage years in the streets after his parents were murdered by vampires. Haruka was there with him in every step, right or wrong, until he left for Detroit. Shizuru could still feel their pain and see their tears as they bid farewell at the train station in Fuuka years ago, and sorrow and regret brutally fused into a fierce storm inside of her.

Haruka slowly lowered her hands to the desk and looked up at the vampire. "Who did it?"

Shizuru halted for a second. "I—"

"_Who did it_?" Haruka repeated with every syllable firm on her tongue.

Shizuru walled in a breath. At the twisted pain in Haruka's bloodshot eyes, a pang of guilt in her chest demanded her to confess. For all the honest display of agony Haruka showed her, the blonde did deserve the truth. Her fists clenched on her lap, her lips compressed into a thin, sharp line. She willed herself to be still and faced the consequence of the risk she was about to take.

Shizuru glanced over her shoulder at the brown-haired Lycan sitting alone several desks behind them. "It was her…"

* * *

It had been nearly ten minutes since Yukino came up to the deck, waiting for Tomoe. There were several other occupants, strolling and chatting with lovers, enjoying the night view of the vast sea below. For a moment, Yukino had to look away from the display of intimacy around her. It had been a great while since she had been in love, and the subject, or lack thereof, hadn't bothered her until recently.

All of a sudden, her cheeks flushed pink at the thought of Haruka. She turned to face the sea and took her glasses off. Keeping her head down to avoid any eye contact, she pretended to fog the glasses with her breath and cleaned them with the hem of her sleeve. It wasn't at all unusual for a master and his or her slave to fall in love with each other. Through the bond, their power—their beating hearts could never brush off each other's presence. With such intimacy present, their trust would only develop through time. Many cases had proven true time and again when the master did not wholly exercise his or her right solely on the greed of power.

_This is absurd. Absolutely, definitely a ridiculous idea._

Yukino tried to push the thought away from her mind. She looked at her cell phone again and noted the minutes passing by. Tomoe had been uncommonly late; it wasn't like her to be tardy to an appointment.

"Tomoe…? Oh, Nao-chan… She's taking a shower…? All right… All right, I'll be right there." With that, Yukino left and took the elevator down to the fourth floor.

Yukino found Tomoe just coming out of the bathroom, clad in a white robe. She was scrubbing her hair with a mini, creamy towel. Nao, on the other hand, was lying on her stomach on an extra futon on the floor, polishing her nails back. The redhead had opted for sleeping on the floor ever since Tomoe had moved into her room temporarily.

"Hey, Yukino. What are you doing here?" Tomoe blinked a few times at her friend.

"You sent me a message." Smiling, the Searrs elder walked up to sit at the edge of the bed, and then looked down at the redhead. "I see you are making yourself at home, Nao-chan."

"It's not my room, you see," Nao droned, fixing her gaze on the task at hand.

Tomoe briefly glanced down at the redhead before turning to Yukino. "A message? No, I didn't send you any. I would have called instead."

"But…" Looking up, Yukino paused for a few moments, clutching the phone in her hand. "The message was sent via main server…"

"Did someone just play a prank on you?" Nao chortled. "Well, I'm surprised that you left Fujino alone. Some wacko might try to kill her again," she sneered, eyeing up her roommate.

Tomoe continued to dry her hair and grunted, "Mind your own business, will ya?"

While the younger vampires had paid no mind to the oddity of the occurrence, Yukino jumped to her feet at Nao's teasing remark, and made a beeline for the door.

_Lord, no… Shizuru, please be all right…!_

* * *

Raising her arms to cover her face, Shizuru was thrown against the shelf behind her by the sheer force of Haruka's fierce howl. The Lycan toppled the desk, breaking it in half. Soon, the shelves fell like dominoes, and piles of books toppled down to the floor like an avalanche.

With one hand over her right temple, Shizuru squeezed her eyes shut at the nasty effect of the impact. The throbbing in her head intensified that she felt like her face was going to explode. She unsteadily got up to her feet and moved towards the row of windows, away from the golden Lycan.

Haruka's flesh tore like ripples as her muscles broadened and her height lengthened into a bipedal, lupine form. She stood ten-feet-tall. A row of rich, golden fur ran from her head down to her spine. Her eyes glowed into a dark shade of amber. Saliva frothed in her mouth as she bore her large fangs and snarled. She stomped her thick paw once before leaping across the hall, crashing headfirst into the shelves on her way and landing on top of Akane's desk.

Akane sat still as she stared up at the beast on her desk with eyes wide. Haruka howled at the top of her lungs and threw a fist at her. She instantly jumped from the chair. Her slim body rolled in midair to escape the sharp claws. She rolled onto the floor and got up on her feet, slightly out of breath. She noted the six-inch-long cut on her right arm; blood oozed out and soaked her black, leather sleeve. She clutched her wound, wincing. The speed of a Lycan's healing ability surely could not outrun the golden beast's next successful attack.

Breathless, her brown gaze fixed intently on the attacker before her. "Suzushiro… Suzushiro Haruka…?"

All of a sudden, Haruka cried in pain when three other transformed Lycans leapt at her from behind and clawed at her back and shoulders. Haruka rolled onto the floor and thrashed around as she tried to push the assailants away. Arching her arm, she shoved the nearest Lycan back so hard and fast, snapping his neck in one fluid motion. His body fell limp as he turned back into his human form, lying lifeless at her paws. She sprung up to her feet again, while the other two Lycans stepped back a little at her fierce growl.

"Call security!" an occupant shouted, prompting the rest to scoot away from the area in panic and head towards the door.

As soon as the remaining occupants left the library, the two werewolves growled, their fangs jutting out, as they soared at Haruka. The golden Lycan jerked the lifeless body off of her foot and leaped onto the steel pole. One of the werewolves hurdled after her and caught her in the back. They crashed down to the floor. Broken pieces of tiles flew up into the air amidst their circling struggle. Soon, the other werewolf bounded in and pulled Haruka off his friend with his thick claws around her neck.

Akane ran towards the exit. She climbed over the pile of fallen desks scattered before the sliding doors, but the red switch by the door frame was already broken. Alarmed, she turned around to look at the three Lycans hurling one another around the hall, trashing everything in their path.

"Come here!" Shizuru waved at Akane. The brown-haired woman quickly darted across the hall towards the hiding spot behind the fallen shelves. They both crouched down, their heads poking out to see the commotion going on the middle of the hall. Casting a downward glance upon Akane and seeing the panic in her eyes, Shizuru was then certain that Akane did not notice her breaking the switch a moment earlier.

In the middle of the hall, Haruka hurled her opponent at one of the columns, breaking his spine. His body fell limply to the floor as he reverted back to his human form. Haruka then blocked a blow from another werewolf with her left forearm and clawed his face with her right paw, gouging out a huge chunk of his snout. He fell and slithered onto the floor. Screeching out in pain, both hands covered his face as his body reverted back to his human form.

"Stand back!" Akane pushed Shizuru away from their hiding spot when the golden Lycan jumped and hopped onto the wrecked shelves in front of them. Her face twisted as her fangs jutted out, and her skin split to thicken the muscles underneath. She was now in her nine-foot tall, brown-furred, bipedal form. Snarling, Akane charged right at the larger Lycan before her.

* * *

The final gunshot rang, and all became dead quiet in the dark alley. Bodies lay against the rows of filthy dumpsters along both sides of the concrete walls, while some others sprawled lifeless along the wet ground. Their snarls in defiance, or pleas for mercy had all disappeared, echoing faintly in Natsuki's head.

Natsuki stood in the middle of the alley, clad in her black bodysuit. Her eyes darted from one naked body to the next. The chilly wind blew her raven, silky mane from her face, revealing the dark shade of emerald of her eyes. Sweat trickled down her forehead to her pale cheek. Her pulse quickened, and she could hear her heartbeat thunder against her heaving chest. Cold sweat coated her palms, she tightly gripped her twin handguns, only they were not loaded with UV bullets as usual, but silver nitrate rounds.

She stared down at the bodies of her kinsmen. Her sense of time had been lost. The flashback of herself stalking across the deserted street and gunning them down one by one played hundreds of times before her eyes. The fresh pain and horrifying memory pulled her in and caged her. She could see her peers falling to their knees, groaning in pain, as she took a perfect shot, one after another. She had kept pulling the trigger, firing as though they were merely some sort of dangerous, moving targets that needed to be taken down and terminated.

Turning sharply, Natsuki raised her twin guns again at the presence by the alley's entrance. Kazuya, in his ebony uniform, had stepped out of his black limousine. He briefly glanced down at the dead Lycans.

"You cannot kill me, Natsuki," Kazuya said, greeting her with a small smile that froze her to the core.

Gritting her teeth, Natsuki involuntarily trembled as she tried in vain to move her index fingers onto the triggers. Her breath ragged, she felt as if her internal organs had constricted in pain, and her skin was about to tear apart at the physical energy screaming inside of her, but was confined within.

"I could have made you enjoy the torture, but I did not. Have I not been merciful? I am your friend, Natsuki."

Natsuki perked her chin up and glowered at him, refusing to lower her guns. Those men and women on the ground were only her acquaintances back in the old days, nevertheless she never expected in her lifetime to be their murderer. They were hanging out in a pub in the outskirt of the city, and she was certain that death was the last thing they thought of when they saw her coming through the door. What would her father do now when he learned of her disgrace tonight? Just how could she ever go back and face him again?

"You will pay for this!" she roared. Her eyes reddened with the tears that threatened to pour out.

"Patience is a virtue, and I am a very patient man, Natsuki. I have been rewarded at last," Kazuya muttered. His smile widened in a serene, compressed line of his thin lips. Extending his arms out, he tilted his head backwards and closed his eyes as if praying in silence.

Natsuki looked up to see the faint rays of sunlight emerging from behind the gray clouds, signaling the dawn. Inwardly growling, she had never wished for daybreak this much in her entire life. She didn't care if she would be burnt with him, but all she could think of right now was vengeance.

A small wince escaped his parted lips. Kazuya fisted his hands as both sides of his face sizzled with the touch of sunlight. His eyes shot wide open, studying the skin on the back of his hands that kept healing while they continued to burn simultaneously. Even though he didn't turn into ashes, frustration was palpable in his scrutinizing gaze.

Natsuki flinched, and her body jerked the moment his chilly gaze lifted to meet hers. A ball of fire scorched through her whole being at his attempt to draw all her power to enhance his own healing ability. The truth then dawned on her; this was the very reason he had waited and schemed to enslave her.

"Ah…!" Natsuki cried out at the sharp sting all over her body, her energy draining fast. Her face paled, and her body shook in convulsion. Squeezing her eyes shut, she hugged herself as she helplessly fell onto her knees among the bodies of her kind.

"You cannot imagine how long I had been kept in the dark, Natsuki. You have _no_ idea." Kazuya's lips quivered in ecstasy as he turned around in circle. Although half of his face was still burning, his mouth gaped to take in a lungful of air, laughing at the brightening sky.

His laughter. His smile. His narrowed gaze as he stared up at the bright blue sky. The images kept shuffling through her head, and Natsuki only gained her wind back to realize that she was already put in the back of the limousine. Her legs limply extended forwards, and one hand was floppily draped across her stomach. Her body swayed at the nausea, but she walled her exhaustion in. She didn't think she could sit straight and would have fallen onto the floorboard if not for the comfy backseat she was leaning against.

Grunting, she tried to sit up, but found her body lacking any energy to do so. Lifting a limb was hard enough for her to accomplish. She turned slightly to meet with the flawless face of her master; Kazuya was sitting on the other end of the backseat, smiling back at her.

"Go to hell," she cursed, but earned his laugh instead.

"I am sure you will love being my partner in time. We will achieve many great things together. I should be thankful for Hideaki and Saeko's love. You are a gift from God, Natsuki."

Natsuki's jaw clamped shut. She forced herself to turn and look out the window instead, trying to steady her breathing. Her hands were a little shaky, but she willed herself to be still. If her father could elude this mad man once, she could do it, too. There would be time for revenge, and her patience would be sorely tested.

The limousine took its turn on the narrow path along the cliff and soon found the gate to the underwater tunnel. Natsuki took a quick look at the glitter of sunlight dancing on the vast plane of sea below before the vehicle entered the tunnel and engulfed everything into darkness.

When they reached headquarters, Kazuya merrily exited the limousine and, for a short moment of glory, stood in the sun for all his followers to see. The bystanders at the doorway and lobby inside turned to look at him and gaped. Flustered surprise and immense admiration shone in their eyes, watching him as if he were God himself.

At his display of wicked pride, Natsuki slowly climbed out of the vehicle and trudged into the building, one hand clutching her chest. His skin was mildly burnt, and she knew he was going to play all kinds of tricks to steal her power to heal again. Feeling nauseous again, she needed to get away. She needed to find a place to sit down before she would pass out in front of all these people.

With a confident smile, Kazuya followed in and was greeted by Searrs agents like a star. They flocked around him, praising and congratulating him for his achievement.

Natsuki pushed her way through the crowd. However, everyone stopped and fell into silence at the sudden quake through the building. Puzzled, they all turned to look at one another.

"Mr. Krawczyk! Mr. Krawczyk!" Panting, a vampire ran towards the lobby, waving his hand high in the air for immediate attention. The crowd parted and let him through.

Kazuya looked grim at once. "What is it?"

"It's Suzushiro Haruka and—and Higurashi Akane, sir… Sir, they're fighting in the library! The electronic system was damaged, and we're still trying to get in to stop them!"

Kazuya stiffened, and his gaze widened. He rushed down the stairway, leaving the crowd to stand around and murmur in bewilderment.

"Goddamn it!" Natsuki followed Kazuya fast, hoping that her friend had been unharmed. There wouldn't be more incidents involving herself and her friends that Searrs could tolerate. Careless that they had been, they hadn't made their presence pleasant here, and she began to fear now for comeuppance from Searrs agents.

Gasping, Natsuki stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the entrance of the library. Other Searrs agents surrounded the area, while Kazuya had rushed through the broken glass doors and slid in through the wreckage.

Natsuki plowed through the crowd. She then froze when she saw a naked body in Kazuya's arms. Half of the flesh along the woman's neck was bitten off, and blooded kept pouring out, soaking her battered body. Natsuki recognized her as the Lycan who seemingly had an intimate conversation with Kazuya during the celebration party.

"Akane! Akane…!" Kazuya cried out, holding the bloodied, limping body up. He fiercely turned to Yukino, who was standing next to the snarling golden Lycan. It appeared that Yukino had commanded her slave to pull back. His eyes reddened with tears and anger as he yelled at the top of his lungs, his fangs jutting out.

Yukino quickly stepped in front of Haruka, extending her arms out protectively. "Please, I beg you!"

"Get out of my way!" He darted in, but Yukino gripped his arms to stop him.

The two vampire elders violently pulled at each other, thrusting the other against the cracked columns in the center of the library. Pebbles showered down from the ceiling, causing the bystanders to yelp at the tremor and scoot away from the area.

"She's safe now! Kazuya, please! Please, stop!" Yukino gasped, her hands trembling as she gripped his shoulders. Though he appeared steady, he hissed in her face in suspicion for a moment before turning to look at the unconscious Akane.

Natsuki's gaze flickered between the two elders and noted how close they truly were, considering it was the first time she had heard Yukino using Kazuya's first name. Natsuki then glanced down at the wounds on Akane's body, her heart heavy. With the nasty injury on her neck, the Lycan wouldn't have made it even if she was wounded right in the emergency room.

Panting, Kazuya lowered his hand from Yukino's neck and stalked back to Akane. Kneeling in the pool of blood, fear clouded his usually confident gaze as his hands roamed over her face. His eyes narrowed when he wiped the trail of blood from his lover's lips. He then turned to Yukino, horror in his eyes.

"It's not hers…" Kazuya muttered.

Natsuki instantly looked at where Yukino's gaze had drifted to and found an unconscious Shizuru lying just behind the huge pile of broken bookshelves. "Shizuru…!" She dashed towards the idle form and flipped her up.

The vampire's skin had paled to the point of powder white, and dark veins were starkly visible, bulging all over her skin. Her eyelashes and hair had bled into the shade of platinum blonde. Evidently, Shizuru had enslaved Akane and lent the little power she had left to keep the Lycan alive.

"Shizuru…! Shizuru, answer me…!" When there was no response, Natsuki tightly held the vampire in her arms. "Help! We need help! Somebody, help!" She frantically turned around to anyone who would listen to her, but the bystanders only stood still, uncertainty filling their eyes.

"She will be all right," Yukino quickly said, taking a few steps closer to Natsuki, but would not entirely leave Haruka out of her reach. "She will be all right, if we do not inject her any more of the sedative…, which will probably kill them both," she said, glancing Kazuya's way.

The initial frustration in Kazuya's eyes gradually became a deep-seeded fury. He clenched his fists when the realization dawned upon him. Getting up to his feet, he stood still with his chest up, his gaze down, glowering at the sick vampire in Natsuki's embrace. He compressed his trembling lips as he tried to channel his unsettled gaze into a composed one again. Being the head of Searrs definitely did not take well to compromise his captive's defiance. The cold, conniving look in his eyes only caused Natsuki to tighten her hold around Shizuru, knowing that he could have made her let go at any moment.

"Please take them upstairs, Chrysant-san. They need a proper rest. I will hold Fujino's injection until further notice." Kazuya turned to briefly glare down at Haruka, who had now reverted back to her human form, and then looked back at Yukino. "Someone will pay for this, you do understand me?"

"Yes, Mr. Krawczyk," Yukino said, bowing as he fiercely turned and strode out of the library.

Natsuki let out a sigh of relief. For all she knew, Kazuya could very well kill Haruka at this very moment, but she was thankful that the Searrs founder had not entirely lost his head. "What were you thinking, Suzushiro? What did she do to you! You're going to get yourself in trouble!"

"She killed my brother! Why didn't you tell me!" Haruka yelled as she pointed down at Akane, who was being wrapped up in a thick blanket and ushered onto a stretcher.

Natsuki blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Fujino told me that Higurashi killed my brother that night he was guarding you at the old house," Haruka said through gritted teeth, her gaze following Akane, who was being carried out of the area.

Frowning, Natsuki carefully lay Shizuru down and stepped up to her friend. "No, it was… It was Shizuru…" she admitted.

For a long moment, Haruka fell silent, staring blankly into the green pools. "When did you plan to tell me?"

Natsuki took a hurried step closer to Haruka, but Haruka slapped her hands away. She knew she had no excuse to make Haruka feel better, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the truth before only because it would endanger Shizuru's life. With Shizuru's power being suppressed, the responsibility fell on Natsuki's shoulders now to protect the vampire even at the cost of her friend's pain.

"You let me dine with my brother's murderer. You pretended like nothing had happened!" Haruka scowled, her face reddened.

Natsuki shook her head. It was a bad idea to tell Haruka's the truth, but she just couldn't bring herself to lie now. "I was waiting for… for a—"

"She told me that Higurashi did it, that sly vampire!" Haruka tried to push her way through, but Natsuki quickly pulled her back.

"Your brother tried to kill me, Suzushiro!"

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" Clenching her fists, Haruka bent so close to Natsuki's face. Her eyes glowed into amber and her muscles rippled.

At Haruka's impending transformation, Yukino hurried to her slave's side. "Haruka-chan, no!"

"I'm telling you the truth! He thought that you died in the First District, and he blamed me for it. I would have been killed if Shizuru didn't help me." Natsuki tried to hold Haruka, but her friend kept pushing her away.

"Kenta would never hurt you! He'd never betray Master Hideaki!" Haruka snarled, brushing Yukino's hands off her.

Tightly gripping Haruka's arms, Natsuki stared into her eyes. "I think you knew you brother well, Suzushiro. You didn't follow him to Detroit because you knew that you were not like him, and you could never be someone like him."

Haruka froze at the mention of Kenta's fallout with Kuga Hideaki several years ago, the very reason Kenta left Japan to start his own small faction. Her brother had been a violent man, and his madness had caused unease and ruckus in the lair. The only reason Haruka did not follow her brother to Detroit was because her love for him could never reason with her sense of integrity.

With tears in her eyes, Haruka pointed in Natsuki's face. "I knew who my brother was, and I knew who you were. I was right. I should never, _ever_ trust you, Kuga." With that, Haruka shoved both Natsuki and Yukino away. She snatched the towel from one of the security guards, wrapped herself warm and strode out of the library.

Natsuki could only stand still, watching her friend disappear out of her sight. Haruka's words echoed in the back of her mind for the remainder of the day as the screams of her peers, whom she had murdered last night, kept thundering in her head. Although she would like to sleep after a long night, she hadn't been able to put herself to rest for a single minute.

* * *

Her face paled and her hands trembled as she sat on the chair next to the steel curtain that was rolled down to block the sunlight from outside. Hands clasped together, she rested her chin on her knuckles, watching the sleeping form on the bed. Yukino had brought the unconscious Shizuru back to her quarters, but Natsuki insisted that she would keep watch on the vampire until she woke up again, not wanting to risk leaving Shizuru alone for fear of further attack. At the least, she needed to know that Shizuru would survive with the dismal power she had left, having to heal Akane as well. Having seen Kazuya's reaction in the library, she wondered if he was doing the same by Akane's bedside now.

Natsuki glanced a little at the tray of food and water on the table next to her. Yukino had brought it up for her several hours ago. Although her stomach was crying, her appetite was completely lost. She took a sip of water before pushing the tray away to make some room to rest her head over the desk. Leaning over the cold plane, she closed her eyes and tried to shut out the screams of agony from her mind. Slowly, a peaceful sleep she had longed for was becoming real. It should be any second now.

However, a rustling over the bed pulled her out of her trance. Natsuki's head shot up from her folded arms and turned to see Shizuru opening her eyes, blinking slowly. Against her instinct, it pained her that her heart beamed in delight to see Shizuru regaining consciousness.

Shizuru raised both hands up close to her face, scrutinizing their slight quiver. Little by little, the vampire's hair and eyes had gained back their original shade again, although a little duller than usual. The cold air that radiated from her body was then replaced by the scent of fresh spring breeze. Her skin regained its healthier tone. Without further injection of the sedative, Shizuru was feeling her power again.

Natsuki should be more than ecstatic for Shizuru, but the small smile at the corner of Shizuru's lips and the raw hunger for power in the crimson eyes stopped her. Sitting still, she watched the vampire's eyes dart between her hands, completely focused and lost in her own satisfaction. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was going through Shizuru's mind at the moment, or how conniving Shizuru really was.

Even then, she had no clue how her natural power could aid a vampire, and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she could have been the light in Shizuru's life. To her surprise, Shizuru had now become the only light in her blackened world, penetrating through all her dark thoughts and fears. However, the vampire was also the reason she was put in this ominous situation, and she was afraid that she had begun to regret it. Shizuru didn't hesitate to take advantage of Kazuya's weakness. The vampire was as ruthless as ever, and this incident only scared Natsuki even more. She had no idea who this person before her was, or what further atrocity Shizuru was capable of.

Natsuki inwardly flinched when the crimson eyes looked up at her for the first time today. Shizuru took a quick glance at the beam of sunlight around the curtained window, and then returned her attention to Natsuki.

"Good afternoon, Natsuki. You're back," Shizuru said with a triumphant smile on her face.

Straightening up in her chair, Natsuki couldn't help but feel appalled that the vampire seemed to possess no sense of guilt and remorse for what she had done. Shizuru had placed Haruka and Akane in danger, even risking her own life to achieve her goal. Natsuki mentally slapped herself; she should have known that Shizuru would do anything, manipulating anyone to serve her own needs. Tomoe was right after all.

"It's good to see you're up and about again. I'll go now." Natsuki stood up and made her way towards the door.

With unnatural speed, Shizuru reached the door before Natsuki could open it. She leaned against the door. Eyes narrowed, she stared deep into the green pools. The gaze was so intense that Natsuki had to look away.

"I'm tired, Shizuru."

"How long have you been here?"

Natsuki brushed her hair from her face in annoyance. "Long enough to see what you'd done with Suzushiro in the library."

"I got my power back. I'm sure that Krawczyk wouldn't dare to inject me with the sedative now that Higurashi's life depends on me." Shizuru took a step closer to Natsuki, but the Lycan instantly stepped back.

"Good to know," Natsuki said, looking the other way.

Bewildered, Shizuru let Natsuki trudge past her, but followed her close. "Are you mad at me? What did I do?"

"Nothing that concerns me." Natsuki pushed the red button by the doorframe.

Shizuru pressed the button again to shut the door. "Natsuki…?"

Natsuki turned, glaring at the vampire, but she instead felt a knot in her chest at the concerned look in Shizuru's eyes.

"Natsuki, what's wrong?"

Natsuki stared hard at Shizuru as the sound of gunshots and screams kept erupting in her head. "You lied to Suzushiro. You killed her brother, and yet you used her, putting her life in danger. How could you do that? She's a friend!"

Shizuru's face remained impassive. "I needed Suzushiro to get through this. I'll use anyone, if I have to."

Her gaze fixing upon the vampire, Natsuki took a defeated step back. "How could you be so… unfeeling, so cold?" At her words, Shizuru leaned back a little, and there was a tinge of hurt in those eyes. Natsuki had to tear her gaze from the vampire and looked elsewhere, inwardly cursing herself for still standing here. She willed herself to be still. She wouldn't let herself to be fooled by the scheming woman in front of her, but the vampire's cold breath caressing her cheeks was luring her back into the daze she despised.

"You don't have to understand everything that I've done," Shizuru eventually said, looking away.

"Maybe I don't want to know anymore. You do what you have to do, I get that already." Natsuki turned to open the door again.

Shizuru literally punched the button. The door slid close in Natsuki's face.

"Shizu—" Natsuki spun around in anger, but suddenly found herself being pushed up against the cool, steely door. Shizuru had wrapped her arms around her and pressed in so close that their faces were only an inch apart. Her heart couldn't help but flutter at the sudden warmth of Shizuru's breath on her nose and cheeks. Discomfort rose in her chest at the crimson gaze fixated upon her lips.

The moment Shizuru trembled slightly, Natsuki involuntarily gripped Shizuru's shoulder, fearing that Shizuru would retreat again. In response, Shizuru tightened her hold around Natsuki's waist and leaned in. Natsuki froze when she felt the pair of full lips pressed upon hers. The warmth from the vampire poured into her. It caressed her whole like a soft blanket of fog, enveloping her and veiling away the screams from her mind, but then it slowly overwhelmed her and scared her so deeply of being lost in this trance forever.

Breaking away from the contact, Natsuki clutched Shizuru's collar, catching the vampire off-guard, and hurled her against the door instead. She pressed in before Shizuru could utter a word of confusion, and their lips met again in a fervent kiss, hunger for each other's heat.

Their eyes narrowed, watching the other as they felt each other's warmth deeper and deeper in. With Shizuru's arms around her waist, Natsuki would not allow herself to slip into the daze again; she would continue to watch Shizuru and remind herself that every single moment was as real and tangible as a burning star in the dark.

* * *

**A/N 1:** Thank you **ILoveSunflower** for editing this chapter. Please give thank to her as she has a wrist injury and still worked so hard on this for us.

**A/N 2:** Thank you for every review, short or long, people! You guys have kept me going :D


	19. C19: spellbound

**CHAPTER 19: Spellbound**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**::  
**

Throughout the millennia, there were only a few things in life that Kernel Krawczyk could not do or have. After founding Searrs, power and money had offered him more than immortality could. However, Higurashi Akane was one of those precious few he had failed to attain.

Sitting on a chair next to the bed, Kazuya silently watched the brown-haired Lycan in her deep slumber. His eyes never left her pale face. His hands clasped together tightly as if he were praying for a miracle. Indeed, he secretly did. He could only hope that Shizuru, a vampire elder who was as old as he was, was able to regain her strength in time and had healed Akane in the process. If Akane failed to awaken again, he would never forgive himself for the tragedy and those lost years he had spent secretly damning their affair.

No matter how much he felt for her, his endless ambition had constantly hindered his affections for her. He had always wanted the most powerful slave in the world, and Kuga Natsuki, a natural born werewolf, had become his obsession for the past decades. Akane had offered herself once as a human and then as a Lycan to be his slave, yet he kept refusing, determined to find _the_ one. Now that he had found what he wanted, he was losing what he already had.

"Akane… I'm so sorry…" Kazuya couldn't help himself. He got up from his chair and moved beside the bed, taking her cold hand in his. Then he felt a hint of warmth from her skin, and her chest began to heave in a regular beat. He smiled widely when she finally opened her eyes, staring up blankly at him.

"Akane. Thank God," he whispered, bending to kiss her all over her face, smelling her hair and skin. She was his, and he swore never to let her go again.

"What… Where am I…?" Akane mumbled as she slowly sat up. Gulping, she looked down at her trembling hands, her mouth gaping open in mild surprise.

The vampire elder looked grim as he replied, "Suzushiro Haruka attacked you, because she thought that you murdered her brother."

"Her brother?"

He noted her sincere confusion. _So what Yukino reported was true then... _"You nearly died, Akane, but… but Fujino… She—"

"I could feel it. Yes, I feel her… Her power is coursing through me…" Akane raised her hands up for a closer look. Her eyes glittered with curiosity. "It is odd, Kazuya. I barely know the woman, but—but I could feel her presence so near. I could…" She then closed her eyes, frowning lightly. "I could see her face. I could smell her from here… my master—"

"She is not!" Kazuya growled. His uncharacteristic outburst managed to break Akane out of her trance. He doubted that Kuga Natsuki ever relished his mastership this deeply, or ever welcomed his presence in her life this joyously. The bond between master and slave could turn out to be overwhelming or appalling, and it embittered him even more that Akane's bond with her new master easily replaced his importance by her side.

Akane put her hands on her knees, looking elsewhere but him. "You never wanted me, Kazuya. It is not my fault how this has turned out."

He shook his head furiously. "I never wanted you _as _my slave—"

"I'd rather be your slave, fighting by your side and protecting you, than to remain just as a secret love affair that you will soon forget," she said, glaring up at her lover.

"That is not what I wanted. I cannot—and I will not—use you like that. I care for you, Akane." Kazuya stood still, his arms stiff by his sides. He didn't expect her to believe him. It didn't really matter. "No one owns you. Not while I am Searrs. I will make certain that Fujino releases you." Kazuya ignored her silent protest by turning away and leaving the room. It was no secret what Shizuru wanted, and judging from Yukino's report of the recent incident, Haruka and Akane were merely pawns in her game. But he wasn't going to play by her rules. He knew what he had to do, what he must risk.

* * *

Natsuki entered the lounge, eyes scanning the crowd for a sign of Haruka. She paused a little when she was met with the blonde's gaze. Haruka sat alone in the corner, occupying a table next to the large window, which framed the setting sun offered the view of sunset. Patches of feathery clouds twisted and intertwined each other in ribbons across the dark, red sky over the vast sea. Natsuki approached her friend, her stride long and swift.

"Stay away from me," Haruka growled under her breath.

Natsuki stubbornly sat down opposite her. She noted the absence of Yukino, and a part of her worried at the lack of control over Haruka. She bit her bottom lip, anger rising in her chest. There wasn't any reason to worry now that Shizuru finally got her power back, was there?

"I'm really sorry what for what happened to Kenta, Suzushiro," Natsuki muttered. "We didn't mean for the incident to escalate to that point. It got out of control. Shizuru was just… trying to help me…"

Haruka sternly scowled past out the window, causing Natsuki to cast her gaze down on the table. Guilt hung heavily in her heart. She knew she shouldn't have, but her cheeks flushed at the thought of last night's kiss, partly upset at what she had done.

She had no idea when she had started to feel for the vampire, and she just didn't know how to kill that foolish sentiment. She wasn't as emotionally strong as she once was, and the longer Shizuru had come into her life, the higher the stakes were. She had put her own life and the safety of her people in peril for someone she could barely trust.

Natsuki reluctantly clasped both hands together on the table. Her focus drifted when the thought of Shizuru's warm lips came back to haunt her. The warmth still lingered inside her, caressing her body and clouding her mind. Was a vampire's warmth a secret sign of their passion for the one they were devoted to? It could have been that Shizuru had felt for her for some time now, which left her incredibly puzzled. They had no future together. They were going their separate ways before the attack at the old house happened. Shizuru had always been fiercely secretive, and the possibility that she harbored feelings for anyone just seemed unsound. Natsuki yearned all the more to learn of Shizuru's solitary life, and if she could be the one to unlock its secrets…

Natsuki straightened up at that last thought, her brows coming together in one furious line. Before she could condemn herself for the irrational emotion again, Haruka's slight movement earned her attention.

She looked up and studied the blonde's pale face. She wouldn't be surprised if her friend had foregone sleep and food after what happened last night in the library. She was just glad enough that Kazuya hadn't seemed to lay down a punishment on Haruka. However, she grimaced, recalling his reaction to the injured Akane. His relationship with the brown-haired Lycan was not something to be taken lightly, and he would never let this incident go without consequence.

"After my parents were killed by vampires, my uncle took over the family business. Kenta couldn't take his abuse, so he left to live in a temple. A year later he came back and took me there as well. I was seven. I didn't think anyone was as brave as he was," Haruka said, and then turned to look at Natsuki in the eye. "I still don't."

Holding her breath, Natsuki slowly nodded. As much as Kenta's faction had caused trouble among the members for the past decade or so, he was still considered as one of the boldest Lycans Kuga Hideaki ever had.

"He was formidable, wasn't he? Even I was afraid of him." Haruka chuckled. "He was tough, but in a way, he somehow could never recover from the loss of our parents, our wealth and comfort… Everything we ever had, it all fell apart. And his rage…" Her gaze drifted out the window to the dark sea again, idly searching for something that wasn't there. "It changed him. By the time he decided to leave Fuuka, I knew I couldn't follow him anymore, or else I'd end up being like him… I didn't want to…"

"Suzushiro…" Natsuki inwardly sighed.

Haruka turned to look at Natsuki, her intense gaze locking on. "But he was my brother, Kuga, and he always will be. It doesn't matter what kind of a person he was. I am forever indebted to him. I will seek revenge on your friend. I will stake her through the heart."

Natsuki took in a deep breath, keeping her gaze still.

"Feel free to try and stop me. I won't hold a grudge against you," Haruka said with finality and left the lounge.

As soon as Haruka disappeared down the hallway, Natsuki buried her face in her palms, letting out a long sigh. This was the last thing she wanted, but she couldn't deny that she had seen it coming. She wasn't sure why it was becoming increasingly hard to choose between her lair and Shizuru, yet she already knew the right answer.

* * *

With a flashlight in hand, Shizuru swam in the dark, cold water, going deeper into the ruins of the sunken ship. Nao occupied the driver seat of the two-seated, three-meters-long, manned torpedo, waiting at the opening of the tunnel-like wreck.

On the mission, they both wore black wetsuits. Each of them had a mouthpiece to help them breathe for long hours underwater, and wore a pair of black fins.

The shipwreck was located two hundred and eighty miles north of Searrs towers, deep and isolated, where the current was strong. There was just one small island twenty miles west of the site. 'Gem of the Sea' would be held here in less than three weeks. Kazuya and Smith would arrive a day prior to the competition and hide their gems inside the ship separately. To win the race, mortal agents needed to find Kazuya's gem before the immortals could find Smith's gem, and vice versa.

To avoid further conflict, Shizuru paired up with Nao, while Tomoe paired up with Haruka. Naturally, Kazuya made certain that both Akane and Natsuki were ruled out of the race. In turn, Shizuru played her way into the race with the help of Yukino. She always got what she wanted, one way or another.

Although Shizuru herself didn't need the mouthpiece to breathe underwater, she felt that it was best to play along with the others. With the library incident, she had garnered much more attention than she wanted, with the exception of a certain someone, whose attention over her seemed to fade overnight.

Shizuru turned off the flashlight and stopped swimming for a moment. She held onto the rusty rail and looked up at the distorted view of the moon through the water. Just when she tried to focus on the task at hand, she found her mind pulling back to last night's kiss—the kiss was ardent and impromptu at first, yet it left her cold and dejected in the end.

Just when Shizuru had felt the real warmth of a kiss in a long time, Natsuki had suddenly pulled away and left without a word. Realizing how upset the raven-haired woman was, she had decided not to follow. She had gotten up earlier today, an hour before dusk, waiting to see if Natsuki would come find her, but her room had been unvisited. She had then gone down to the lounge and found Natsuki with Haruka. Not wanting make a scene, she had returned to her room and waited for the selections for the race.

The announcement was made public at midnight, and the selected mortals and immortals had gathered along the pier behind the towers, getting ready for their first visit to the shipwreck. Still, Shizuru had not seen Natsuki anywhere, while other Searrs members had gathered around to cheer for the selected ones.

At the clanking sounds nearby, Shizuru turned around and turned on the flashlight. The others were near, perhaps. She swam from the spot and went along the rusty corridors of the ship, observing each room for a good hiding place. Finding a gem inside this ship would be an arduous task, and some competition ran for several days before a winner emerged. With the limitation of cold water and sunlight, human agents would have to take turns going into the water, while the immortals would take turns for day and night shifts. Every competitor was encouraged to visit anytime to get to know all the routes around the site before the race.

Shizuru glanced at her watch and noted that they had been here for at least four hours now, and she already surprised herself by being able to stay underwater this long with her psyche still intact. She had embarrassed herself on the pier for not daring to jump into the water until Nao forcefully pushed her in. The memory of the cold, dark time underwater kept pounding in her head, discomfort enveloping her whole. Only the thought of Natsuki enabled her to keep her focus and remain calm.

Looking at the palm device locked in a waterproof case, Shizuru took note of the map of the corridors she was assigned to. According to the team's plan, she was supposed to search only the first floor of three, but she wasn't going to let anyone else take Smith's gem in her place. She swam towards the broken, spiral staircase, and went down to the second floor.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she swam along the corridor. She was already slightly shuddering from the cold since she had just regained her power in less than a day prior. She wasn't worried, however. With her full strength returning for the real competition weeks after this, she could stay underwater for days, or even a week, much longer than an average immortal could.

The clanking sound echoed behind her, and Shizuru promptly turned off her flashlight. She swam into a room and waited. Someone was following her.

_Suzushiro…?_

Shizuru must admit that she did expect the Lycan to pull a few tricks during the practice. Even though her strength had not fully returned yet, she was certain that she was agile enough underwater and ready to take down a few Lycans with her bare hands.

A pale hand emerged by the doorway, signaling that the owner was swimming into the room. Shizuru roughly grabbed the hand, pulled the person in and shoved him or her against the corroded wall. The force alone sent thuds and thumps echoing throughout the corridor. However, Shizuru was perplexed to see that it was Nao, who had followed her. Nao seemed frail under Shizuru's harsh grip, much too weak for a vampire her age.

Turning on the flashlight to get a clearer view, Shizuru saw the stream of blood coming out of the wound on Nao's chest. The redhead gestured upwards. Shizuru froze, her mind registering what was going on. She then held Nao securely and swam fast out of the room and towards the spiral stairway. It didn't take long before Nao slipped into unconsciousness, making it harder for Shizuru to swim.

When they got out of the tunnel-like passageway, Shizuru found their manned torpedo crushed beyond repair. Its remains were scattered on the sandy bottom of the sea where Nao had been waiting for her.

Shizuru then turned to look at Nao and realized that the redhead had already lost her mouthpiece. Nao wouldn't be able to breathe underwater any longer in such a dire state. Quickly, Shizuru resurfaced with Nao in her arms, only to find that the Searrs boat gone. They had sailed back to the headquarters earlier than scheduled.

Hopelessly looking around the calm sea for a sign, Shizuru's jaw clamped shut in fury, her body shuddering even more. She couldn't believe that she had been so careless to not see it coming. Kazuya must have lost his senses and decided to kill her, risking Akane's life as well.

"Fuck… Why the hell… did I pair up with you…?" Nao muttered before her eyelids slid shut again.

Shizuru looked up at the sky, tightening her hold around the redhead. Two hundred and eighty miles back to Searrs sounded nearly impossible. They had an hour to get back to the headquarters before crack of dawn.

* * *

Standing along the dock, Natsuki leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed. It was half an hour before dawn, and many agents had already gathered along the dock, excited to welcome the returning competitors.

Haruka stalked across the pier without a glance, while Tomoe hurried behind, muttering under her breath. They both didn't seem to notice Natsuki's presence from the distance. What caught Natsuki's attention, however, was the upset expression on Tomoe's face, in comparison to Haruka's stern one. As far as Natsuki had learned from the others, Tomoe was Haruka's partner in this competition, whereas Nao was Shizuru's.

Natsuki tensed up when soft morning light began to grace the sky, casting shimmers over the sea. The crowd had begun to thin from the pier. When it appeared that all the competitors had gotten off the boat and some had returned inside the headquarters, Natsuki became restless at Shizuru's absence.

She approached one of the men still hanging around the pier. "Where's Fujino? Did you see her?"

"Didn't she already go back inside?" he replied, frowning.

"No. I'm sure I haven't seen her getting off the boat—"

"Looking for your girlfriend?" Someone snickered behind her.

Natsuki turned and scowled. "Ishigami."

The tall man laughed. "It's really too bad that you weren't selected, but that was to be expected," he said as he walked past her, then stopped to whisper into her ear. "You don't suppose your master would just let Fujino off the hook that easily, do you? You should know who Higurashi Akane is by now. Well, Fujino wanted to be in the race. She got what she asked for." He then pointed into the water. "And there she'll belong."

Natsuki watched the laughing Ishigami make his way towards the building. She froze in her spot, her mind racing to find a solution. Her chest tightened. Her shoulders stiffened. She felt as though the air in her lungs had been knocked out. She gnawed on her bottom lip as she glanced down at the first light casting warmth upon the back of her hand. Clearly, Shizuru was left in the sea in the middle of nowhere when it was already dawning. It disturbed her that the team of immortals hadn't made any ruckus over their missing members.

Without another thought, Natsuki ran towards the edge of the pier, meaning to jump onto one of the manned torpedoes along the dock, but a hand swiftly pulled her to a standstill.

"Kuga! Wait!"

Natsuki turned to see Tomoe. Rage flooded into her. "Let go of me!" She pushed the vampire away, but Tomoe held onto her arm and locked on their positions.

"Shizuru will be all right. There's still time," Tomoe said, slightly panting from the amount of energy she needed to hold Natsuki in place.

"Time?" Natsuki wanted to laugh. "So you're sure that she'll be okay. I bet you're in it, too, aren't you? Did you tell her that she'll be left out in the middle of the sea at dawn?" she yelled until her face went red.

Tomoe briefly glanced around, uncomfortable at the attention they were getting. "You don't know the map or the routes. Chances are she's not there anymore. It's pointless." Her hair and clothes were still wet, suggesting that she hadn't left the pier and had stayed behind in concern. It struck Natsuki why Tomoe would care for her maker now. Had Tomoe cared for Shizuru all along?

Natsuki successfully thrust Tomoe away, glowering. She knew that Shizuru was an exceptionally strong vampire, and she really hoped that she was right this time around. "If she dies, I'll kill you."

Tomoe breathed hard, staring at Natsuki in the eye. Smiling bitterly, she said, "As much as I'd enjoy Shizuru's death now, I'd rather kill her myself."

"Don't I know that," Natsuki scoffed.

"I didn't know that Shizuru and Yuuki weren't aboard when we left the site earlier than scheduled. I only found out later when I went to check up on my roommate…" Tomoe stopped and winced a little at the sunlight on her hands. Slowly, she stepped back into the shade. "I heard what happened in the library. Shizuru knows that exchanging Akane for you is out of the question. Killing Kazuya would only endanger your life… And I keep wondering why. What is it about you that made Shizuru do it?"

Tomoe looked down at her hands, studying the green veins underneath her alabaster skin. "My blood is hers, and forever I'll always be hers. We're one, yet we're not… For years that we were together, I'd seen only one person who could make Shizuru sacrifice—suffer. Now, _you_… Are you even worth it?" Tomoe's gaze was void of emotion as she looked up at the raven-haired Lycan. "I don't think so."

Numbed, Natsuki remained silent, her clenched fist trembling. It deeply bothered her that Shizuru had done everything in her power to enter and win the race for her sake. As much as she detested Shizuru's methods, she couldn't help but regret that she had done nothing to help the vampire. After killing her own kinsmen under Kazuya's order, she didn't know if she could trust herself to be near Shizuru now.

Then a distant fluttering sound against the morning waves stole Natsuki's attention. She looked up to the brightening sky and saw a dark shape in the distance. Little by little, the figure approached the Searrs towers, its wings spread out like a giant eagle, majestic and fluid.

With her four-meter-wide wings, Shizuru held Nao in her arms. She landed on the pier, then tumbled and rolled on the hard concrete. Quickly, she struggled to pull the redhead into the shade. Her forehead and cheeks had been burnt along with her hands.

Relief washed through Natsuki, her body lightening in an instant. A sigh escaped her mouth. "Shizuru!" She rushed towards the vampire, but stopped in her tracks when Shizuru fiercely looked up at everyone around her until her glowing, crimson gaze stopped at Tomoe.

"Disappointed?" Shizuru grunted through her gritted teeth.

Arms across her chest, Tomoe looked away. "A little."

A few men hurried towards Nao and quickly took the unconscious redhead inside. Shizuru then pushed herself up from the ground. She briefly glanced at Natsuki before turning away and marching into the building without another word.

Tomoe remained in her post, her unsteady gaze fixed on the ground. Her lips puckered as though she was trying to stop herself from speaking or calling out.

Studying the young vampire, Natsuki could see the faint hint of sadness in her eyes, and it struck Natsuki what exactly had happened between the pair.

* * *

With a glass of blood in her hand, Natsuki walked along the brightly lit hallway. Out of slight paranoia, she glanced around once more to make sure that no one was watching, then entered the password to the room in front of her. She couldn't help but feel somewhat comforted when the door slid open; Shizuru hadn't changed the password to her room.

Natsuki entered carefully to find the room dimly lit with just the desk lamp turned on. The window was closed behind the steely blinds, allowing only a slim outline of hot sunlight along its frame. She looked around the quiet space and found the bathroom door open.

The vampire was standing naked in front of a mirror with her back facing Natsuki. Her black wetsuit scattered around her feet, with pools of blood on the floor. There were two long gashes on her back where the wings had retracted. The skin along her neck, calves, both shoulders and parts of her arms were badly burnt and bleeding. Scorched by sunlight, she hadn't been able to heal herself. Spending hours in the cold water and so much energy burned upon a long, extremely hasty flight across the sea hadn't helped much with her situation either.

Natsuki cautiously approached the doorway to the bathroom. She could see the burnt skin on Shizuru's face from the reflection on the mirror. Obviously, the vampire knew of her arrival, but Shizuru had neither welcomed nor chased her away. The fact that Shizuru just ignored her entirely shot a strange pang of bitterness through her, and she grew frustrated each second past.

"Ah…" Shizuru whimpered when she peeled off a blackened patch of skin from her cheek. Blood oozed out from the tear. Then the crimson gaze slowly lifted from her hand to the mirror, staring back at Natsuki. Eventually, she turned around to face her visitor.

Natsuki held her breath, scrutinizing the damage on her pale face. The vampire was leaning back against the sink, and Natsuki could see the trembling in her body, realizing that the sunlight must have done much harm to the skin underneath the wetsuit. She had seen Nao's injuries, which were minor and not as widespread. Did Shizuru use her body and wings to cover the wounded redhead as they flew back to Searrs Towers?

"You need it, Shizuru." Natsuki held up the glass to the vampire. With the damages, she knew that Shizuru would need much more than this, but it could be arranged later on.

Shizuru lowered her gaze to the glass of warm blood, her face expressionless. "Is it poison?"

Natsuki froze. Blood shot up to her head. Before she could stop herself, she splashed the liquid onto the floor. It was fortunate enough that she didn't aim for Shizuru's face. "Go get it yourself then," she sneered. She turned towards the door, but Shizuru grabbed her arm and spun her around. Natsuki drew her arm back, yanking herself free from Shizuru's weakened grip.

In the dim light, Shizuru paced around the room, her eyes glowing in anger. Her fists clenched. She stared hard at the door. "Did Krawczyk tell you to come?"

The words succeeded in stopping Natsuki from lashing out as usual. She was captured by Searrs and enslaved only because she had stuck with Shizuru, refusing to leave the vampire at the old house to die. To see that distrust in Shizuru's eyes hurt her like nothing had before. Was this how it felt to have her conviction betrayed? The solitary years she spent away from the lair had taught her nothing; she fell right back into the lure of companionship.

Shizuru eventually stopped pacing, noting Natsuki's silence. "I… I didn't mean—"

"No, I understand," Natsuki said, looking up to stare at the vampire. Then something struck her. Half of Shizuru's face had remained untouched, a delineation of divinity, while the other half scorched and bleeding, a proof of monstrosity. It mattered not how Natsuki wanted to define the creature in front of her. Shizuru had proved willing to walk in the sun to keep her safe.

In the dim light, Natsuki edged closer to Shizuru. Her hand rose to barely touch the wounded half of the vampire's face. "He didn't tell me to do anything. Not yet anyway… But I want you to know… I just couldn't stay away. I need to know that you'll be all right…" Her words had somehow softened Shizuru's gaze, and the vampire took her hand in hers. Natsuki lightly lifted their linked hands, offering her wrist to Shizuru's lips.

Shizuru frowned. There was a moment of silence. "But I promised never to take your blood again."

"I didn't." Natsuki insisted, softly pressing her wrist against the pair of full lips. She saw the sudden desire in the crimson gaze glisten in the dark, and for a moment, she commanded herself to remain at rest.

The vampire picked up Natsuki's fear quickly. Her eyes narrowed in plea. "Please don't be afraid of me."

Shizuru's whisper echoed in her ears. Natsuki fought to stay on her feet the moment the pair of fangs pierced into her wrist. Her face reddened, and her pulse quickened. Her chest heaved fast. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears as her blood flowed out of her body. She bit her bottom lip to hold back her cry and gripped Shizuru's bare shoulder. Her claws involuntarily protruded and cut into the black skin.

Holding Natsuki's wrist with both hands, Shizuru knelt in front of the Lycan. She winced at the pain on her shoulder, but continued to drink from her.

Natsuki felt her skin crawl, and the pain multiplied tenfold each second past. She tried in vain to retract her wrist, but her body would not function anymore. The vampire's fangs were like poison themselves, chaining her to the spot. Gradually, Shizuru's lips left her wrist.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru's voice effortlessly veiled her from the outside world, cocooning her in a cold haze of oblivion. Natsuki could only stand there and watch the skin on the pale face heal itself with the power of her pure blood. Shizuru's arms now appeared fresh and unscathed, but the wounds on her back still bled. Shizuru got up to her feet, her motion as smooth as if she was floating. The pale creature moved so close to Natsuki's face, red gazing into the green pools. "You are not afraid of me…"

Those words were whispered like a demonic spell. Natsuki found a warm hand creeping up along her neck and turning her face to the side a little. Then a pair of fangs bit into her flesh, causing Natsuki to jerk back. Her leg muscles tensed up and lost their vigor very quickly. She found her balance solely dependent on the vampire's increasingly strong grasp around her waist.

In a desperate attempt to regain her composure, Natsuki clawed Shizuru's back, warm blood dripping along her fingers, but the skin would just heal again and again. Her body trembled. Her blood rushed out at the fangs' demand. At this moment, Natsuki wasn't all that confident if the vampire still knew what she was doing.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki breathed. She was then allowed a breath of air when Shizuru pulled back a little, their faces nearly brushing each other's. The only signs of life from the vampire now were the faintest hint of pain in her eyes and the warmth of her breath. The awareness somewhat lessened Natsuki's fear.

Shizuru pressed in again and their lips met. Natsuki struggled to pull away, to no avail. When Shizuru retracted her fangs, Natsuki eventually relaxed against soft lips. Her shoulders dropped, her bodily tension eased, and she gradually leaned into Shizuru. Her fear vanished as the warmth from Shizuru's body radiated and enveloped her. She reluctantly put her arms around the vampire's neck, feeling frail in the strong, yet gentle hold. Her eyes fluttered closed. She could taste her own blood, sweet and bitter all at once. Her body registered the rush of blood coursing through her veins, and the foreign power within surged through her like the endless waves crashing against the shore. The uncontrollable force then morphed out of her subconsciousness and exploded inside her, soon pouring out of her. Before she knew it, her fangs jutted out and bit into Shizuru's bottom lip. Shizuru sharply whimpered, but Natsuki drew her back tighter and closer. As the trail of warm blood flowed into her, she yearned for more. Her hands roamed over the vampire's bare back, and one stopped when it grabbed the chestnut tresses in a fist. She wanted it. She needed it. Now.

All of a sudden, flashes of the old Kyoto days flooded her mind like a tsunami, and Natsuki was certain as hell that those were not her memories. Shizuru was in her colorful kimono, walking side by side with Tomoe under a dark blue umbrella. Arms linked, they were talking and giggling with each other as they strolled through the crowded market. Then screams abruptly thundered across the whole plane of existence, and everything was washed away, engulfed in a sea of flame that rose high against the backdrop of the darkest night sky. Body parts scattered along the wooden passageway of a house that was burning. Vampires. Bruised and battered, they were crawling along the floor, screeching in rage, their glowing red eyes bulging in pain.

Natsuki yelled and pulled away from the embrace when the fast, charging train of memories became unbearable. "How... How is that possible?" she muttered, out of breath, staring at Shizuru wildly.

Brows knitting, Shizuru wiped the blood from her lips. "What's impossible? You just bit me."

"I just saw bits of your memories. How is that possible for a Lycan?" Natsuki looked down at her own hands, the dark energy still flowing through her body. However, this time her body did not act only as a vessel, but interacted, struggled and molded into one with it. Was it Kazuya's power that enabled her to read Shizuru's memories? Failing to put the pieces together, she had yet to decide if Shizuru was too powerful to read, or if she was still unable to utilize the vampire power.

Natsuki was undeniably excited by the occurrence, but she looked up to find the blank expression on Shizuru's face. Then she was chained to the spot by the unblinking stare and the guilt that it made her feel. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Besides, they were so incoherent that I couldn't tell—"

"Leave. Now," Shizuru said simply, her gaze cold.

Natsuki's heart grew heavy at the vampire's silent rage. "I swear to God that I didn't mean it-"

"I want to be alone."

"Shizuru—"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Natsuki felt blood shooting up to her head. She clenched her fists, staring at the vampire. "We've just kissed, Shizuru. Doesn't it mean anything to you...? I risked my life for you, and you for me. Why do you keep shutting me out like this? These walls around you are driving me crazy!"

Shizuru's lips quivered as though she wanted to speak, but then she turned away, refusing to look at the raven-haired woman. "Please... I need some time alone..."

Natsuki sighed in frustration and stormed out of the room. As she trudged along the hallway back to her room, a part of her wished that Shizuru would come out and stop her from leaving. It didn't happen. She expected it, yet it still hurt and disappointed her all the same.

Her mind kept revolving around what she had seen. Shizuru's blood had shown her more than she had let out to the vampire, and Shizuru probably knew it, too. Many flashes of events appeared to be from ancient time. A few prominent faces, which kept appearing in the more recent memories, caught Natsuki's attention. She believed it to be the Kyoto Coven era, judging from the infrastructure of the city, the fallen sakura on the ground, the sound of getas clicking along the road as people walked about the market, the merry laughter in the tea house, and the vivid colors of their traditional garments, all of which were clear in Natsuki's mind. It felt as though she had seen them with her own eyes.

Natsuki suddenly grimaced as she thought of Tomoe's mention of a certain someone Shizuru held dear long ago. She stopped in her tracks and lifted a hand to observe it. The foreign energy still tickled the tips of her fingers. There might be time to put her new power in practice soon.

* * *

**A/N 1:** Thank you **ILoveSunflower** for editing this chapter, and thanks for the encouraging reviews. I truly appreciate them :)

**A/N 2:** Sorry for the long absence. Blame my procrastination on MU. maiuniverse dot yuku dot com. If you join, enjoy yourself.


	20. C20: you are my light I

**A/N: **Thank you for the encouragement, guys. I'm sooo sorry about the lateness of this chapter. My beta has been very busy this past month or so, and she only had the chance to beta the first half of this chapter. Feel free to spot out the mistakes you'll see below =_= Also, this chapter is so long that I had to divide it into two parts. Sorry about that.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20: You are my Light I**

**::**

**::**

**::  
**

Fear—it was one of a few things that constantly lived with Fujino Shizuru. It was the only thing that kept reminding her that she was still alive. Crimson orbs observed the pale face of the Searrs founder, who was standing out in the open terrace. From the eleventh floor, his grayish-blue eyes looked down into the dark sea below, wind blowing softly through his short, brown hair. It was the first time Kazuya summoned her for a private talk. Surely, she had garnered Kazuya's attention with what had gone on recently.

"Is it not beautiful?" Kazuya's lips curved up into a serene smile, the air around him calm and cold.

Standing a few feet to his left, Shizuru gazed up the bright, full moon above the black water. "It is," she replied.

"I wonder what it would be like if we both had not met in such a threatening situation like this." He chuckled to himself, lightly rubbing his clean-shaven chin. "It is a rare occurrence for vampires as old as we are to come across each other. Thousands of years flashed by in a blink of an eye… It is usually that we do not live long enough for our paths to cross, or we try to stay away from one another because of our rival covens. But you… you are the oldest rogue vampire I have ever met, and I have underestimated you." He turned to look at her in the eye. "I have underestimated your determination to free Natsuki."

"As I have overestimated your feelings for Higurashi Akane," Shizuru said coolly.

There was a moment of silence as Kazuya studied her. "I have summoned you tonight for a good reason, and I hope we could make a deal out of this chaos." He took a deep breath and said, "I… I would gladly exchange Natsuki for Akane."

Shizuru crossed her arms and looked out at the glitters of moonlight over the calm sea. She hadn't expected him to give in so easily. After all, nothing could have made a vampire give up the one chance to walk in the sun again. "No," she said simply.

Kazuya tensed up. His arms hung rigidly along his sides as he glowered at her. "Is it not what you have risked your life for, to free her?"

"Higurashi is my only ticket to survival in this fortress of yours. You and your men would be after me the moment I freed her, and I wouldn't put my whole trust in my or Natsuki's power alone to leave this place unscathed. You don't expect us to make Searrs our new home, do you?"

A small laugh escaped Kazuya's trembling lips. "I see it is hard to convince a rogue to—"

"It is not about me," Shizuru interrupted, fiercely turning to stare at him, "Natsuki has no reason to stay with you. She has a home, and it's not here."

"We are immortals. Natsuki is an infant compared to the centuries ahead of her. We all have left our homes in the past. We all have to move on at some point in our lives. Allegiances change all the time. Searrs could be a new beginning for her and… for you." Kazuya walked up to the chestnut-haired vampire and smiled. "I am certain that you have left your 'home' more than once. You surely understand what immortality gives us—those dark, terrible years of loneliness. I am not surprised how a life in solitude has made you distrustful. You need to let go and live again."

As his words pierced through her heart, Shizuru looked away. It was his eyes that were staring at her—those familiar eyes. Yukino had told her that Kernel Krawczyk was his real name, and although the name was rather common, there should be no mistake. She was positive that they both came from the same era of Enosh.

_Kernel Krawczyk… Thousands of years, and here we are…_

"Joining Searrs and hunting immortals as my pastime activity sounds very tempting," she muttered, her voice a little shaky.

"What are you running away from? No one could survive alone out there."

She didn't have to look to see the curiosity from Kazuya's gaze. "I have."

A small smile tucked at Kazuya's lips. "I should not push you. 'Gem of the Sea' will prove to be a challenging tournament for you. I am sure you already knew that from the incident a few days ago."

Shizuru bit her bottom lip as she briefly glanced at him. He was right. It would be equally tough to survive the race as it would to raid free from Searrs with Natsuki.

"I shall give you more time to think over my offer. You may suspect my sincerity… but what would one not do for love?"

Shizuru held her breath at the notion.

_Love…_

The sentiment had long been forgotten—buried in the past, denied in the present. Not even Ahn succeeded to make her believe again in love and, most of all, in herself.

Inwardly scoffing, Shizuru gritted her teeth at the thought. Without another word, she left the terrace. She and Natsuki didn't seem to hold many options, and the dark thought weighed heavily in her mind.

* * *

Clad in her black uniform, Natsuki stood at the intersection of the corridors. She had been careful to take the route around the residential building for human agents, certain that no one had been paying attention to her presence. She clenched her fists for a moment, taking in a deep breath, and then stalked towards one of the sliding doors. Fixing her gaze on the steely plane, she pressed the doorbell. A short moment later, the door slid open and revealed a half-naked Ishigami, who had a towel wrapped around his waist, another towel on his head as he scrubbed his short, wet hair.

"Yes—" The tall man paused as soon as his mind registered who had shown up. He gripped the towel over his head and stared at his guest, frozen in his spot.

Natsuki marched through the opening door, grabbed his neck, and forced him to his knees.

"Ahh…! What's the meaning of this!" He gripped her forearm and tried to push her away, to no avail.

Natsuki punched the red button with her free hand, and the door slid close again. She spun around and sent him flying into the wall hard enough to hurt him, but not to knock him out.

Ishigami whimpered at the impact and crawled on all fours. "What… what do you… want…?" he choked, coughing violently.

Her gaze fixed upon him, the foreign energy combined with her own, routing and flaring to the tips of her fingers. Before he could utter another word, she shoved him up against the wall and bit into his left shoulder. As she drank his blood, a flood of memories poured into her. She closed her eyes, calmly reading them as if they were her own.

When she had the information she needed, her eyes snapped open. "It was you!" She sharply pulled away and struck his face repeatedly until her fist was splattered with blood. Eventually, she stopped before she would actually kill him. Her bloodied fist trembled in pain, but the breaking skin soon healed again.

Natsuki stared down her nose at her prey. She had spent the past few days contemplating over the incident that nearly killed Shizuru during the practice. She had suspected Kazuya at first, but she didn't believe him to be ruthless enough to risk Akane's life in such a ruse. It was still a big threat to the slave even if Kazuya was waiting by her side to be her new master to save her life. The only way to get rid of Shizuru and keep Akane safe at the same time was a quick kill, which was almost impossible for a vampire elder.

Natsuki got down on one knee and fisted in Ishigami's hair, lifting up his badly battered face. "I saw all of it. You were the one who attacked Nao and left Shizuru at sea, all by Smith's order. What did Smith want from her death? Tell me now or I'll tear you apart."

Ishigami grunted, glaring weakly up at her. "I… I don't know—" He cried out when Natsuki banged his head down against the floor and lifted his face up again.

"Of course, you can throw a few guesses. You've worked for him for a long time." When Ishigami hesitated, she repeated the assault, giving a nasty cut on his right cheekbone.

Wheezing, Ishigami struggled under her grip. His strength was no match for hers, and he knew that silence would not get him through tonight. "I—I think… he wanted… he wanted Krawczyk and Fujino to kill each other… If… if Fujino could kill him… B—but I don't know for sure…"

Natsuki narrowed her eyes, studying him. Considering the tension between immortal and mortal agents, Ishigami might be telling the truth after all. If Akane died because Shizuru had used her power to heal herself in the sun, Kazuya would not hesitate to kill her. However, the result would still be unpredictable since they were both vampire elders with strength to rival each other.

"If you ever lay your hand on Shizuru again, I will make your death extremely painful." With that, Natsuki lifted his head higher and slammed his face hard into the concrete floor, knocking him out cold. She grabbed the towel and scrubbed the blood off her hands. She threw the towel to the floor next to his motionless body, turned and left the room.

Natsuki strutted fast along the corridor. Her heart raced as the energy continued to circle within her. Aware of the growing heat all over her body, she pulled the zipper down from her neck to her chest so that she could breathe easier. Rubbing her face tiredly, she walked down the stairway. Swaying a little, she passed the lobby area where the two buildings connected and headed towards the elevator. Fixing her gaze on the floor, she stood facing the elevator, clenching her fists as she tried to still her body. The chatters along the busy hallway multiplied tenfold, pounding in her head. She felt the urge to release her power—to let the darkness bury her in silence.

"You've been tagging along to the shipwreck site everyday now. Why do you have to pamper her like that?"

Taking in a deep breath, Natsuki looked up from the floor to her own reflection on the elevator door when Tomoe's voice slipped through the loud chatter. Her ears perked. Her mind instantly blocked out all other voices and solely concentrated on Tomoe's. Her subject was walking along the corridor with Yukino, roughly thirty feet away from her, heading up the stairway. Slowly, Natsuki moved away from her spot and followed the pair. The distance was not a problem to her since she could pick up noises far more accurately now.

"It is because I need to keep watch while you four were underwater. I do not want anything dire to happen again like last time," Yukino whispered.

"Did you find out who did it?" Natsuki frowned at the hint of concern in Tomoe's voice.

"No. Shizuru does have many enemies," Yukino said, chortling.

"Why do you care about her anyway? What is she to you?"

"One can always live with more friends, Tomoe-chan. Besides, I am glad that you seem to lessen your anger against your maker now. If I may ask, what exactly happened between you two?"

A pause. "Something," Tomoe replied curtly, but then softened her voice as she continued, "But since you're so keen on keeping her safe, I'll let her go. _For now_."

Yukino chuckled slightly, but the heavier, slower sound of her footsteps suggested to Natsuki her deep contemplation and reluctance over the matter. The Searrs elder had followed Shizuru to the practice every night since the incident, making sure that no scam would threaten Shizuru's life. It had Natsuki curious even more about what had gone on to forge such a bond in such a short time. Clearly, Yukino had learned something about Shizuru—something that Shizuru would not tell her. Natsuki grimaced at the thought as she stopped at the top of the stairway on the fourth floor and watched Tomoe return to Nao's room. Yukino had already walked up the stairs to her own quarters.

As soon as the steel door to Nao's slid open, Natsuki strode in to stand behind Tomoe, locked the vampire's neck in one arm and pushed her into the room fast. She punched the button to shut the door. Thankfully, Nao was nowhere to be seen, but Natsuki was not worried even if there was company. She'd get what she wanted.

"Kuga…? What are you doing?" Grunting, Tomoe struggled and eventually slipped from the harsh grip. It was the rare fluid motion that Tomoe possessed, the defensive ability that overshadowed her offensive one, which frustrated Natsuki to no end.

They rammed around in circles, trashing the room in the process, until Natsuki seized the vampire's arm behind her back, and pinned her down to the floor. Without hesitation, Natsuki bent down and buried her fangs into Tomoe's neck. With a Lycan's larger fangs, rounder than those of vampires, the bite marks on Tomoe were larger and shallower, that Natsuki had to drink from the pouring blood instead of from the vampire's body.

Blood stained her face and hands. Natsuki gripped the vampire tightly, forcing her to stay still. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to sort the ruffled train of memories flashing before her eyes.

Gritting her teeth, Tomoe succeeded in punching Natsuki's face, freeing herself from the hold for a moment.

"Ah…!" Natsuki grunted in pain and annoyance. She reached for the vampire and struck her down again and again until she fell into submission. Frustration grew stronger with each second past as she was still unable to arrange the shuffled memories she had read. She wondered if Yukino had tried drinking Tomoe's blood and faced the same difficulty. It must have been Shizuru's power that had made Tomoe unique from other vampires.

Without further thought, Natsuki bent down and ripped Tomoe's neck with her fangs. Blood splattered all over her face. All of a sudden, the sound of footsteps approached the door, and Natsuki briefly looked up. Time was running out. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on the memories flowing into her. She drank as much as she could as her heart beat fast against her chest, both hands gripping her prey. She didn't care if she'd drain Tomoe dry. She'd get what she wanted tonight.

The door slid open, and someone entered. There was a pause before a voice yelled, "Oh, God… No, stop! Stop it!"

* * *

"Stop it…! Please, I beg you! I beg you!"

Hinagiku Tomoe remembered her mother's last words well. She was seven years old. With her small stature, she hid behind the wooden drawer, peeking out from the dark corner to see her father's large form lying on the cold tatami floor. Her mother had rushed towards his lifeless body and held him close with both of her muscled arms.

They were a family of carpenters. Her parents worked hard until they had earned some recognition in Kyoto and manufactured furniture for the locals. Her father had been taking care of her for the past three days since she had fallen ill with cold and fever. Her mother had just come home to find the two strangers in her home.

Shivering in fear, Tomoe hugged her knees, watching tears flowing from her mother's eyes as the woman looked up at the two assailants, both in tidy, expensive kimonos, their colors as dark as the night itself. She sensed something was very wrong. Her mother, who had always been strong through seasons of change and struggle, was begging in desperation. Her voice was raw and dry, and her endless crying was high-pitched and painful. The little girl continued to watch the scene unfold before her eyes, unsure of what could possibly tear up her mother like that, but she knew that her mother would eventually stand up and fight like she always had.

Then one of the two assailants walked up to Hinagiku Kimiko, and her crying stopped.

"Who's there!" Kneeling on the floor with Kimiko's lifeless body in his arms, the man fiercely looked up and stared straight at the drawer. He thrust the body away and stalked across the room towards the little girl.

Tomoe squeezed her eyes shut. The assailant approached her, his shadow appearing larger than the room itself. His footsteps were quiet but heavy. Something warned her of danger. When her parents did not make a move to come between the assailant and her, something told her that her world had been turned upside down, and it would never be the same again.

"What have we got here?" He grinned. His brown eyes and his scornful smile flashed in the dim room lit with a few candles, glittering with insatiable thirst and excitement. His skin was starkly pale even in the faint moonlight coming through the open shoji doors.

"Leave her alone, Satoshi. She's only a child." A gentle, female voice interrupted. The murder accomplice stepped forward, losing the silhouette that had clouded her face. A pair of crimson eyes sparkled in the dark as the stranger gazed down upon the child. Reluctance, melancholy and hunger mingled into one burning ball of gloomy fire.

The man straightened up and turned to his companion. A chuckle escaped his throat. "Now that you are a Fujino, there's a rule we live by. Leave no future threat, Shizuru. It might come back and haunt you."

When he reached for the child again, the pale woman, who was clad in a deep purple kimono adorned with jaded pink sakura, quickly grabbed his arm. "Leave her be," she said. Her words were simple, and her voice was passive, but the hidden resolution in her tone managed to stop him.

He eventually lowered his hand and sighed before walking out the doors. "Since this is our first time out hunting together, I'll let it go. The others might not take this kindly if they found out that I, the master of Kyoto Coven, had neglected such a rule."

The woman glanced at the child once more before following her companion out the doors. "Your secret is safe with me."

There was no secret in the world, and Tomoe always remembered those light steps the crimson-eyed creature took as she walked away—as she left a little girl's world in the abyss of darkness.

With her parents gone, her uncle took her to a small town in a southern province. Tomoe left his home by the time she turned fifteen, escaping the arranged marriage he had hoped for her. She had liked Ryo, but decided that she was doing him a favor by leaving. To Hinagiku Tomoe, there was no future to look forward to.

"Wherever you go, I'll go with you." Ryo told her. His voice was soft, and his intention was pure. His dark eyes smiled at her as he held her hands to his chest. They both stood under the sakura tree, swarmed by a pool of jaded pink, and for a moment of soft breeze of spring air, Tomoe felt like she had caught a glimpse of hope for the first time.

For two years, they roamed from town to town. Odd jobs were what they lived by. Their—her—destination was Kyoto, but she never revealed to him why she wanted to go back to her hometown no matter how many times he had questioned her. Ryo was ever dedicated to her that the truth could not matter more than her presence next to him.

"What happened to your home, Tomoe-chan?" Ryo reluctantly looked up at her. Tomoe was eating her lunch out in the busy market, taking a break from a sewing job in a local store. He had stopped by to accompany her every lunch break, and he would come back again to pick her up in the evening. "Your home in Kyoto, I mean."

Keeping her gaze on the wooden table, Tomoe put the bowl down and tucked her messy, black hair behind her ears. "Uncle sold it to a man named Fujino Satoshi. I heard that he's a wealthy entrepreneur from overseas. He owns this huge teahouse and a theater as well… I don't know why he would want such a small home though. He could have made it into a kitchen."

"Do you want to go back to Kyoto just to see it again?" Ryo appeared calm, almost too calm and loving for her liking. She couldn't help but recoil at the look, feeling vulnerable and exposed at his honesty, while she could give him none in return.

"Oh, I like big towns. I'm thinking of the busy markets, the crowd. How big of a house should we get, Ryo-kun? Not too big though. We can't afford it," she said, chortling.

"Small is good. But whatever you wish, my lovely wife," Ryo said quietly over his hot tea, a smile on his thin lips.

She was not yet his wife. Not officially. However, she paused at his word, momentarily stunned by its suddenness. It felt like being loved. It felt like a future, much too real beyond her imagination—beyond the black doors that had separated her from the rest of the world.

She tensed up after a short-lived joy. Her hands stiffened as they gripped along the edge of the table. He did not know what she had witnessed of her parents' murder. He could not understand what it felt like to watch them die—to hear them pleading like pigs without dignity. He could never imagine the thirst in the eyes of the killers, and the only moment they appeared alive was when they satisfied their hunger.

She remembered it all too well.

"I'm sure you'll settle in just fine, Tomoe-chan," Mori-san said. The man was in his early forties, clad in a black kimono. His lopsided smile deepened the wrinkles on his face even more. After his only son's untimely death a few years ago, he had rented out his small home near the market to travelers. Tomoe and Ryo agreed to rent the humble quarters, assuring Mori-san that they would be spending a much longer time around here than most of his past tenants.

Two months passed by, and life seemed ordinary, far more serene and merry than Tomoe had expected. The young pair made their stay in Kyoto possible with small jobs; Ryo worked in a wood factory, and Tomoe at a local restaurant. For a while, Ryo had almost made her forget why she came to Kyoto. However, tonight brought something different across her path, and upset the peaceful circle of life she had been leading.

"There is a new show at Fujino Theater. It's exciting! And the lead actor, Fujino Osamu. Oh, heavens, he is so beautiful!"

Tomoe looked up from the pile of used dishes in front of her and giggled at her co-worker, Honda Suzume, a fifteen-year-old Okinawa native. Suzume had big, brown eyes and tanned skin. Her smile was sweet and innocent, so naive that Tomoe sometimes wondered why the girl came to Kyoto, surrounded by all sorts of opportunists and unspoken tragedies.

"I've heard about the famous Osamu-san. Isn't he married already?" Tomoe chuckled.

"Is that so?" Suzume grinned. "But he isn't the least bit reserved with his female fans. He asked me to meet him tonight after the show again."

Tomoe tucked her hair behind her ear, cocking her head to the side a bit. Her curiosity was proven right. Suzume came to Kyoto to lose her innocence, and the girl was welcoming it with open arms. That night, something strange happened. After Suzume left the restaurant to meet her handsome lover, no one had heard from her again. The restaurant owner believed that the girl simply ran away with a boy, or returned to her hometown without a word.

_Fujino Osamu…_

The surname had imprinted its way into Tomoe's mind for years. The actors from the theater, the poets, the merchants, and the geishas in the lush, famous teahouse all adopted the same surname as her parents' killer: Fujino. Not many had met Fujino Satoshi in person as his public appearance was scarce, and was always followed by a squad of 'faithful' followers. He was respected for his wealth and generosity, and feared for his calm, menacing air.

Hinagiku Tomoe wasn't afraid. She survived that horrid night years ago, though life had felt dead ever since.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tomoe apologized profusely. She had deliberately bumped into Osamu as she walked past the Fujino group in the busy street. Commoners were stopping them to thank them for Fujino's vast donation to the temples around the city. Tomoe took the opportunity to get closer to the secretive clan, and the result rewarded her more than she could ever hope for.

Osamu halted a little as he studied the dark-haired girl in an olive kimono. The small smile at the corner of his lips said it all. Tomoe was an attractive young woman, and several men had made their advances on her already since she settled in Kyoto just two months ago.

"It's all right. You, what's your name?" Osamu took a step closer to Tomoe, ignoring the group of admirers around him. He didn't bother to introduce himself, certain that everyone knew his name and face.

"Tomoe… Hinagiku Tomoe. I—I have been an admirer of your work, Osamu-kun." Hands recoiling to her chest, Tomoe cast her gaze down in the most timid manner she could manage. To her own surprise, she could fake better than most people she knew.

Osamu burst with the confident, cool laughter of a star. His eyes were absolutely black. His short hair and his skin glowed in a beautiful shimmer of white. She wondered if he still had his makeup on from the theater. "Tonight is still young, Tomoe-chan. We're heading to Chishaku-in temple. Would you care to join us?"

There wasn't time to even consider whether to venture on this opportunity to get closer to the clan. Osamu unabashedly took Tomoe's small hand, and led her away. He had a bigger smile when his admirers burst into murmurs and giggles at the handholding. Tomoe inwardly squirmed at his touch. She was at first feeling insecure at how rough and warm her hand was, then it struck her how smooth and cold his skin was. For a moment, she assumed that he was ill.

Osamu's friends gave her an inquisitive glance but said nothing before resuming their walk up the hilly track. Satoshi was in front of the row, leading his followers. He glanced over his shoulder at her, and for a moment her breath caught in her throat. Quickly, he turned to look ahead, and she inwardly let out a sigh in relief. He clearly did not remember her after she had grown up so much. However, he still appeared to be in his late thirties, as tall and muscular as she remembered. He had not aged one bit.

_How is it possible?_

It was known that the clan only appeared in public after dusk. Their servants, who did not hold the famous surname, did all the work during the day. Their odd behavior appealed to the public interest in them as artists and their fantasy world, but it only intensified the horror Tomoe had lived with for many years.

What she remembered from the night her parents were murdered were the bloodthirsty creatures, the monsters from the blackest shade of one's nightmare. The images of her parents begging until their last breaths were still vivid in her mind, and for years it had driven her insane just to keep it all to herself. No one would have understood. No one would have believed her if she told them of their existence. Not even Ryo would have loved her if he knew.

"Isn't the garden beautiful?" Osamu's words broke Tomoe's attention, and she looked up to find herself already passing the front gate into Chishaku-in. They gathered inside Daishoin building, which offered a spacious view of the pond in the rock-strewn garden.

"Yes… Yes, it is," Tomoe murmured as she admired the view. The green water glittered in the dark under the soft moonlight.

Other clan members followed Satoshi to discuss further renovation with the monks, making their way around the temple. Osamu took Tomoe's hand again and walked her down to the garden below, comfortable in his gait as though this was his own home.

They both walked along the stone bridge over the water. Her mouth opened wide in awe of the garden's beauty. The lively trees surrounding them appeared even more delicate, yet tangible up close. The fresh smell of flowers enveloped her, and she felt as though she was floating in the air.

Tomoe's hand suddenly slipped off his cold grasp when she sharply turned at the sound from behind the bushes. Her vigilant habit sprung from the deep-seeded fear from her childhood trauma, and she found that it was what kept her alive until this day.

Osamu chuckled and took her hands in his. "It's probably only cats. Are you afraid of cats?"

Their faces almost brushed, and Tomoe couldn't help but blush at the proximity between them. No other man beside Ryo had come this close to her. "Nn—no, I love cats—"

"Hmm?" Osamu narrowed his eyes as he looked past Tomoe, causing the girl to turn around to see a head emerged from the calm surface of water, a pair of crimson eyes staring at them.

Tomoe would have shrieked at the sudden, peculiar appearance, but as the clouds parted, allowing strong moonlight to reflect upon the watcher, she was rendered speechless at the ethereal face. The droplets slowly slid down the perfectly shaped nose and then bounced off the pair of full, pink lips. The eyes didn't blink. The indifferent gaze was as still as those in a portrait, unchanged through seasons of misery—_her_ agony.

_I know those eyes… It's her…_

Fear and delight burned their way inside of her, and it took Tomoe every ounce of strength not to scream to release every one of her emotions.

Osamu let out a big sigh. "You scared me, Shizuru. Why are you in the pond at this time of night? I thought you have this strange fear of water."

Shizuru chortled merrily as she climbed over the rocks, naked with only a geta in one hand. She did not hide or even shy away as she carefully put on her blue kimono. She then put the getas on and walked up the stone bridge to them. "I tripped and my geta fell into the pond, so I went down to get it."

"A clumsy Shizuru. Convince me," Osamu pouted.

Tomoe's gaze flickered between the two friends, noting the small smile on Osamu's face as he pretended to sulk.

"I was, indeed, clumsy. Now, believe me already." Smiling, Shizuru then looked at Tomoe. She brushed the wet strands of her hair off her face, curiosity in her eyes.

Both Osamu and Shizuru appeared to be in their late teen. Just like Satoshi, she had not aged even a day from last time Tomoe had seen her. Chills ran down Tomoe's spine as she froze in her spot, captured under the spell of the intense gaze.

"A special friend, Osamu?" Shizuru asked, her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Do not tell me that you are jealous." Osamu teasingly took Tomoe's hand and tucked it to his chest.

Shizuru's gaze lingered over Tomoe for a moment longer before she broke the eye contact. Mild interest still remained in her eyes when she looked away. She opened her mouth as though to speak something, but then opted to keep silent.

Could Shizuru be Osamu's mysterious wife? No one had seen his spouse in public gatherings, only rumors that had gotten around. Who were they, really? They did not look like a family, but where did they all come from? Why did they only come out after dark? Why did Satoshi and Shizuru kill their victims by drinking their blood? There were many questions surrounding this peculiar clan, but one had been answered tonight: they were not humans.

That night, Osamu tried to cajole her into staying at the ruined temple. He wouldn't listen no matter how many times she politely refused. The darker the night became, the colder his hand was. His breath, his gaze, everything about him was as cold as ice. The only thing that appeared alive was the thirst in his eyes, the very same desire she once saw in Satoshi and Shizuru's.

Deep in the woods surrounding Chishaku-in, her back was pressed against the thick tree. It was almost midnight, and Tomoe still could not find a reason for Osamu to let her go home. No reason was good enough for him at all.

Tomoe hugged herself, her lips quivering. In the dark, she could see his eyes glowing even brighter now. "It's very late, Osamu-kun. I'm very tired—" The rough push on her shoulder cut her off.

He then traced a finger along her warm cheek, inhaling a deep breath. "You smell so nice, Tomoe-chan. I—"

"There you are," a familiar voice interrupted, causing Osamu to spin around.

For a moment, Tomoe halted at his strange hissing sound at the intruder. He seemed to relax a little when Shizuru appeared from behind the tree only a few meters away from them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Osamu grumbled in mild frustration. For the second time tonight, he was caught off-guard by the taciturn woman.

Shizuru took one cautious step closer, a smile on her serene face. "Master Satoshi requested your presence, Osamu. He's been looking for you."

"Oh, great timing. Has he gotten tired of you already, Shizuru? You should have tried to entertain him more." He ruffled his short hair in annoyance, looking back and forth between his friend and Tomoe. "Would you be so kind and walk Tomoe-chan home? It's rather late now."

"It's _very_ late. And, yes, I'll walk her home," Shizuru said, chortling.

Osamu began to walk away, but abruptly stopped to speak closely to Shizuru's ear. "I'd… I'd like to know where she lives." He must have thought that his voice was too soft for Tomoe to catch, but he was wrong.

Tomoe inwardly cringed at his intension, but managed to quickly bow when he turned to smile at her before he left. She looked up again to see the contemplative look in the eye of the pale woman. She remembered those eyes well. Years ago, they harbored both murderous intent and unexpected mercy. Now, they offered curiosity and serenity that harmoniously flowed like a river into a vast sea. Tomoe had no choice but to swim against the fierce undercurrent.

They did not speak much on their way back to Tomoe's home. For every logical reason one could think of, Tomoe should have feared the creature, but the air of security somehow overpowered her. There were only the sound of their clicking getas and the whirl of wind that carried the leaves from the ground with them. In silence, Shizuru was always slightly behind her, occasionally turning to look whenever there was a noise nearby. Both were ever vigilant of any possible passersby and, of each other, in secret paranoia.

Ryo came out of their modest home to welcome Tomoe and greet Shizuru. Tomoe quickly gave him a story of her visit to the theater after work, and that she was asked to join a gathering in the tea house. Ryo believed her and relaxed a little. He then proceeded to thank Shizuru for accompanying Tomoe home.

"Will you be all right on your way back? The tea house is quite far from here," Ryo said to the guest.

Shizuru reassured him with just a smile. "I should take my leave now. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ryo-san. Goodbye, Tomoe."

Standing by the doorway, Tomoe watched until the chestnut-haired figure disappeared into the dark. She wasn't bothered by the thought that Shizuru would surely tell Osamu where she lived. The fact that the Fujino clan proved to be strange creatures did not frighten her either; it only proved that she was sane in her belief after all these years. She had a more important task to do now than fret about them. She had a goal in coming back to Kyoto after all. Her plan was one step out of the dark, and it might have a chance to succeed only if she would get to meet Shizuru again.

* * *

Tomorrow was too long to wait, and Tomoe hardly had any sleep. She tossed and turned, counting each moment for the dawn. All the while, she felt the odd restlessness all through the night. She had felt an eye on her even since she returned home. She had felt someone was hiding somewhere in the dark, watching even while Ryo and her were making love. Was it her mind playing tricks? Was it her fear that those peculiar creatures were stalking her? She closed her eyes and willed herself to sink into slumber, and when she opened her eyes again, it was already dawn.

Tomoe went to the market first thing in the morning, and while she was merrily picking out the fruits, a rough hand that lingered a little too long on her back grabbed her attention, almost sending her back to the restless, fearful fit of last night. She sharply turned around and found Mori-san in his usual black kimono standing in front of her. There was that crooked smile of his again, and the odd vibe she sensed from him ever since the first day they met.

"Good morning, Tomoe-chan," Mori-san said.

"Good morning, Mori-san." Tomoe bowed, and then put up a smile on her face.

Mori-san edged a little closer to her to avoid the stream of people walking by. His gaze fixing on her, he picked up an orange from the basket and held it to his chest, his fingers lightly rubbing the textured skin. "I saw that you came home very late last night, and you woke up so early this morning. I was afraid that you did not get enough rest. Please take good care of yourself, Tomoe-chan. Ryo-kun wouldn't want you to fall ill."

Biting her bottom lip, Tomoe bowed again. "I am so sorry, Mori-san! I hope my coming home last night didn't disturb your sleep. It was a gathering at the Fujino Theater that I could not refuse. I will make sure that it won't happen again."

Mori-san just laughed and assured her that he didn't approach her to reprimand her. He was only worried for her health. They parted soon after, and Tomoe watched him walk away until he disappeared into the crowd. Mori-san's home was next to her humble quarters, so it was reasonable that he might still be up to catch her returning home last night. However, she didn't believe that he would be so worried about her health to take the trouble to follow her to the market. He could have stopped her in front of their homes. Men would always be men, and she had learned a few things of men like Mori-san.

Shrugging at the thought, Tomoe finished her grocery shopping and then went to work at the restaurant as usual. She kept counting the hours for her work shift to be over, and just minutes past seven o'clock in the evening, she packed up and left for the Fujino Theater.

Standing in front of the crowded gate, where audiences started to enter the building, she pondered for a long moment if she should spend her savings on the expensive ticket. Deciding against it, she walked around the high-rise fences to the isolated area in the back of the theater. She looked around to make sure that no one was watching, and then took off her getas and climbed over the fences. As soon as she landed inside, she put her getas on again and began to move deeper into the thick garden.

The Fujino family kept their theater, tea house, and residential houses in one large area, protected by the fences and the servants. Some vagabond warriors were hired to guard the manor during daytime, making it harder for anyone to sneak in. Tomoe knew the area rather well since it was her neighborhood in her childhood years.

The theater stood tall with bright lanterns decorating the building. She could hear constant laughs and noisy chatters from the crowd in the front. She avoided the graveled path that led around the manor, but instead walked in the dim light of the garden. Then she stopped at the sight of the big sakura tree before her. It stood between her and the crowded buildings. It was where she always played at in the afternoon when she was a child. She looked around and saw that her old home, which should be standing at the back of the theater, was now turned into a tiny, old cabin, supposedly used to keep tools.

Slowly, Tomoe turned her attention back to the tree and walked up to put her hand on the rough, damp skin of the trunk. The familiar touch brought tears to her eyes, and her breath was caught in her throat. In the echoes of memories, she could hear her mother shouting for dinner and her father laughing in the back of her mind. Everything was gone now.

She wearily rested her forehead against the tree and whispered, "Mother—"

"What are you doing here?"

Tomoe spun on her heels, her eyes widened in horror. Her heart pounded in her chest, cursing herself at how reckless she was.

Hands clasped together, Shizuru had made no move to come closer, her gaze fixing on the intruder. She was clad in a dark blue kimono, sporting the same pattern of jaded pink sakura as the one she wore the night she took Tomoe's family away.

"Shi—Shizuru-san…" Tomoe stuttered, her voice dry.

As hard as it was to move on, sakura always reminded her of the crimson-eyed creature ever since that night. Every time she walked past the cheery blossoms in the park, every time she admired the beauty of the fallen sakura blanketing the ground, even the moment she kissed Ryo under the sakura tree, it always brought her back to the memory of the unwanted mercy. She had wished Shizuru did not spare her. She had wanted to die.

Shizuru quickly looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was around, and then turned to stare at Tomoe. "You could have sent a word and waited by the gate. Osamu would surely receive you."

"But… But I wanted to see you," Tomoe said, lowering her gaze to the ground. She hid her clenched, trembling fists under her long sleeves, and took a small step back in mock coyness. She only hoped that the woman would believe that it was only her reckless admiration that had made her sneak into the guarded area. "What do you do, Shizuru-san? Are you one of the merchants? Do you work for the family?" she asked, filling her voice with exaggerated eagerness.

To Tomoe's secret relief, Shizuru gave out a subtle sigh. Surely, a woman with her good looks and elegant manners must have a following especially since she was one of the mysterious Fujinos. This should be a rather normal occurrence for her.

"I'm a poet," Shizuru replied, looking elsewhere as if to hide some truth from her statement.

Tomoe had no doubt that there were things that this creature would not tell. Certainly, Shizuru would not blatantly admit that she was not human. "A poet! Might I read some of your works?"

Shizuru smiled at her childlike enthusiasm. "I'd be honored to share them with you sometimes."

Grinning widely, Tomoe clapped in excitement. "Thank you, Shizuru-san!" She then took a moment to study the pale face and said, "You have lighter shade of hair, Shizuru-san. That's why I think that you might not be Japanese after all. Are you one of those travelers from a far, far away land?"

"I came from a _far_, far away place, yes," Shizuru said, chuckling.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Tomoe sat down under the sakura, gesturing for the woman to sit next to her. "How do you like Kyoto so far? How long have you been here?" With ease, Shizuru slid down and sat alongside Tomoe faster than the girl could see. It took all of Tomoe's strength not to scream and run away. What was she doing here? What did she want, walking into the nest of killers?

"Hmm. I've been here for only eight months. Kyoto is still very new to me. But I like it so far."

Tomoe kept her smile intact. Shizuru was here ten years ago. Shizuru still looked the same as she did a decade ago.

_A monster, you are…_

"I'm sure you'll love it, Shizuru-san! I spent my childhood years here. I can take you around the city, if you'd like."

There was a pause before Shizuru replied, "I've been to some interesting places. I wouldn't want to bother you with that."

Sensing that she had pushed far enough for tonight, Tomoe took it slow and let their conversation go at an easy pace. Shizuru seemed to believe her enough to have her around for the time being, and she didn't want to alarm the creature, knowing full well that one misstep would surely lead to her death.

To Tomoe's surprise, Shizuru did not report her or drive her out of the forbidden area. Shizuru did not retreat to join her friends in the tea house either. They spent hours telling each other stories of their past or their favorite pastime activities. They had no idea if the other was telling the truth, but it had been a long time since they last felt at ease with a stranger. Perhaps, it was their curiosity of each other—their need to know of the other's true intention. Perhaps, it was their loneliness that finally got them.

An hour before dawn, Shizuru politely cajoled Tomoe to go home, using Ryo as an excuse. Tomoe had the urge to try to stay past dawn, wanting to test the nature of the creature, but decided against it. She might not be lucky like last night if Shizuru suddenly got defensive. There must be a reason they all only came out after dark, and unlike what most people believed it wasn't for intentionally artistic or theatrical reasons on the clan's part.

Shizuru walked Tomoe home, and this time they had long hours in preparation to get used to each other. The walk felt grudgingly short for Tomoe when she still had a few jokes to tell. Reaching Tomoe's home, Shizuru smiled and bid farewell. Tomoe went inside her home and noted that Ryo was already asleep. It was a good thing that she already told him prior in the day that she would be at a gathering again. At the relief, she quickly poked her head out through the gap between the sliding shoji doors, wanting to see if Shizuru was still around. It was only a short moment that she had entered her home, but the creature was nowhere to be seen on the dark road. However, she turned around and caught a pair of watchful eyes through the gaps of the fences of Mori-san's home instead. Quickly, the man retreated inside his home, and she could hear his door sliding shut.

Tomoe closed the door and let out a heavy sigh. Mori-san had been watching her all along, and she didn't particularly want to imagine what he saw last night. Perhaps, it was time to find another place to stay.

* * *

The following night, and the night after that, Tomoe made it a routine to sneak into the Fujino manor and met with Shizuru. It carried on for two weeks, and the exhaustion from lack of sleep and working everyday eventually got her. Tomoe decided to skip tonight meeting and stayed home to have some rest. While she tucked into bed early tonight, Ryo was downstairs washing the dishes for her.

She closed her eyes, trying to put her mind at ease, but all she could think about were those hypnotic, crimson eyes. As they spoke to each other, Shizuru's intense gaze seemed to always entomb her in the dark, making her forget the flying hours, and when the creature blinked, Tomoe would snap and find herself alone at dawn again. The cycle was repeated every night, and Tomoe only yearned for more. The melodic voice and the strange accent were like an addiction to her. She wanted to hear it speak. She wanted to hear it cry and scream. She wanted to hear it beg just like how her parents did.

Grunting, Tomoe kicked the blanket a little at her own frustration. She rubbed her face with both hands and sighed into her wet palms. The more time she spent with Shizuru, the more savage her desire had become.

"Are you all right?"

Tomoe lowered her hands to her sides and looked up to see Ryo entering through the sliding doors. There was that same worried expression again. In fact, ever since she ran into the Fujino members, Ryo had always looked anxious. "I'm just a little tired, that is all," she replied.

He sat down on the futon, and gently caressed her cheek. It took him a long moment before he said, "What have you been doing every night with the Fujino family?"

"It's Shizuru… Shizuru-san. She's very kind. She's introduced me to a lot of people—"

"Returning home at dawn?" His eyes narrowed, and his lips quivered. "Did you meet someone new?"

Tomoe instantly sat up and held his rough hands. "That is outrageous! You're the only one for me. Have always been, and will always be."

"But I can't help but think that—"

Tomoe leaned in to give him a kiss, and then shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Ryo-kun. I should have been more considerate towards you. I guess I had been carried away by all the famous actors and poets at the theater. I promise not to come home late again. Will that be all right?"

Ryo just nodded with a smile. He seemed happy enough just to hear her confirmation of her love for him. Tomoe mirrored his smile, while she regretted her promise the moment the words came out of her mouth. She was slowly gaining Shizuru's trust, a chance she didn't even have hope for. She was getting closer and closer to the murderers of her parents and their secrets, a chance she could only dream of. It was becoming real—so real that she would have traded anything for this chance to avenge.

_No… I love Ryo. He's been so good to me._

A knock suddenly came by the door, and Ryo looked up at Tomoe. "Are you expecting someone?"

"No." Tomoe blinked a few times, perplexed. Did Shizuru come for her? Maybe the guard by the Fujino gate didn't deliver Tomoe's note to her, cancelling their meeting tonight.

Ryo went downstairs to receive the guest, and Tomoe climbed out of the futon, meaning to follow him. All of a sudden, a loud thud and a yelp erupted from downstairs, and Tomoe rushed down the wooden stairs in panic.

"Ryo-kun! Are you—" Tomoe stopped dead a few steps before she could reach the first floor, her eyes widened at the figure by the door.

Panting, Ryo quickly got up to his feet and rushed to grab a knife from the cabinet in the corner. He growled at the intruder. "Get out of here now, if you don't want to get hurt!"

"Is he your husband?" Osamu, in his neat, russet kimono, stood still by the doorway, staring hard at Ryo.

"How did you—Shizuru must have told you where I live. Where is she?" Tomoe stepped down from the stairs to stand next to Ryo, trying to keep her voice calm. She didn't want to tell Ryo to put the knife away since Osamu clearly had a different agenda from Shizuru when it concerned her.

"Is he your husband?" Osamu repeated, clenching his fists.

Tomoe took a step back, one hand clinging to Ryo. Perhaps, it was better to run. There was something about these strange creatures. Everything about them was pretty. Their hair, face, skin and lips glowed softly even in the dimming light. However, there was always the understated hint of cruelty underneath the dashing beauty. She had to wonder why it was so easy for her to see. Was it because she had seen it firsthand years ago? Was it because it mirrored her own?

Ryo motioned Tomoe to step away, and then barked at Osamu. "I will not repeat again! Get out—" But the intruder had advanced towards him faster than his eyes could see, and his words were cut off by the swift thrust of his own knife into his chest.

Tomoe slid down to the floor, shrieking with both hands over mouth at the sight of the point of the ten-inch blade penetrated through Ryo's back. Tears poured down her reddened face. Her throat hurt from endless screaming. Her hands—her whole body shook at the horror before her.

Osamu yanked the knife off Ryo's chest, and thrusting Ryo's slouching body off him. He lifted the knife up to his mouth and licked the warm blood off the blade clean. "What a waste," he muttered. He tossed the knife away, and walked up to the shaken Tomoe. He knelt down before her, softly lifting her face up by her chin. "I have been thinking about you every night ever since we met. Shizuru only told me where you live today, but she didn't mention anything about your husband. Shame. If only I had learned beforehand, I might be able to deal with my anger in a more civilized manner…" Osamu glanced over his shoulder to Ryo's body. The young man's eyes were still opened, lifeless. He then turned back to smile at Tomoe. "Worry not. I will be your husband from tonight on. I have my eyes on you, Hinagiku Tomoe."

Tomoe tried to break free from him, but his strength proved to be enormous. It was why Ryo did not even stand a chance against him. Osamu quickly leaned in and hungrily forced a kiss on her face and mouth. Her scream muffled by his kiss, she squeezed her eyes shut as she could taste Ryo's blood from his lips.

Out of the blue, Osamu broke away from the kiss and moved towards the front doors so fast she thought had just flown. "Who's there!" He then stopped in his tracks. His shoulders tensed up as three shadowy figures came looming by the doorway, their faces largely hidden behind their hoods.

Behind those men in black cloaks was Mori-san, who tiptoed to get a better look inside Tomoe's house. "Yes, gentlemen, that's her. The girl's been socializing with those Fujino buffoons."

Tomoe shook her head in silent denial, hugging herself even tighter. She glanced down at Ryo's unblinking eyes, and then quickly looked away. _Oh, Ryo, please… Don't leave me like this…_

Three men in black nodded to each other and stepped forwards. One of the men rewarded Mori-san with five ryō coins, in which the human gleefully bowed and by one, they entered her home, and slid the doors behind them.

Tomoe scooted back until her back was against the wooden wall. She clumsily wiped the tears away from her eyes and face, getting a clearer look at the intruders. The men pulled down their hoods, revealing their skin as pale as Osamu himself.

_They're the same…_

Osamu instantly retreated to stand in front of Tomoe. "Who… Who are you?" he muttered.

"Isn't he the actor? I've always wanted to watch his performance." One of the men whispered into the leader's ear. His dark hair complimented his hazel eyes, accentuated his handsome, young face. His looks showed him to be no older than twenty five, but Tomoe had learned just how appearance could deceive.

"Too bad, Renzo. He will have to send the message to them," the leader said, a cold grin creeping up his face.

"What message? Tell me who you are and where you're from, or else I will make certain that Master Satoshi will hear about this!" Osamu growled, his fangs jutting out in a hiss. His face twisted, and his skin wrinkled and crunched up into a bat-like look. Dark veins appeared horrifyingly palpable all over his face, neck and hands.

Tomoe screamed at the transformation, crawling backwards towards the stairways.

"That scum Satoshi _will_ hear about this!" The leader laughed.

Then the two minions leapt at Osamu, and they hurled one another across the tiny space, crashing down the cabinets, low table and other furniture with them like a herd of bulls storming past. Osamu seemed to be stronger than the two and successfully thrust them through the wall, sending them rolling into the backyard.

Tomoe blindly ran up the stairway. She didn't know where else to run, or where she could hide. She couldn't think anymore at this instant. The leader then flew towards her with incredible speed, snatched her by the collar and threw her back down to the first floor. She squeezed her eyes shut at the fierce hurl, but shortly opened her eyes again when a painful cry erupted. Osamu had hurried to catch her, holding her safe in his arms. But the tip of a thick, dark gray wing had penetrated through his shoulder, bringing him and Tomoe down to the floor hard.

Tomoe rolled out of Osamu's weakened grasp. Panting, she scrambled up to her feet, running backwards towards the front door. _What are these things…!_

"Go… Tomoe! Go now!" His face reddened, Osamu yelled, chained to his spot on all fours by the leader's wing that pierced deep into the floor. Before Osamu could utter more words, the leader impaled his neck with the other tip of his wing, and Osamu's pretty head came rolling on the floor and skidded at Tomoe's feet.

Both hands covering her face, Tomoe screamed and screamed until her voice was muted.

"Be quiet." The leader approached her, annoyance audible in his voice. He grabbed a fist of her hair and pulled her off the ground in one swing motion.

She cried and tried to fight off his grasp. "Please! Please, don't—"

"I said be quiet!"

A hard punch in her jaw plunged Tomoe to the floor, effectively silencing her. Whimpering in pain, she curled up in a ball, hands clutching her face. What followed was a long, agonizing haze of pain, cruelty, and horror. Repeated kicks in her stomach and head nearly knocked her out cold, but she remained conscious no matter how hard she wished to fall into slumber and never wake again. Then her eyes shot wide open at the sharp pain on her neck. Gritting her teeth, her body tensed up, and her muscles ached. She tried to lift her hands to wipe the blood from her eyes. Her energy returned fast like a fierce wave of stormy sea, but quickly died down at the crash against the shore. Her body went numbed and cold as the leader hungrily drank her dry.

The memory was all blurry when the leader pulled away from her and stood up. He turned to his two minions, who had entered again through the big hole in the wall. Her eyes fluttered, ready to close when the three intruders finally left, leaving her home, her life—her hope completely destroyed.

On the cold floor, she looked across the room to meet with Ryo's stony gaze. Her pulse began to slow, and then vanished. She then closed her eyes and wished for the moment to come. She was ready to die.

"Tomoe… Can you hear me?"

The voice whispering into her bloodied ear was so soft that it convinced her that she was already in heaven. Tomoe slightly opened her eyes and saw the familiar, pale face. The crimson eyes staring back at her were clouded with concern. Locked in the deep gaze, she let herself slip back into slumber. There was nothing to worry about now. There was always that odd sense of security whenever Shizuru was around. Perhaps, it was her voice. Perhaps, it was the calm, assuring way she placed her hand on Tomoe's shoulder. Nothing—no one could harm her now.

_Death. Only death._

In the blackness she was caged in, she felt a drop of liquid in her throat, then a gentle stream. It was tasteless and odorless at first, and she only realized how thirsty she had been. Eyes closed, she didn't know where she was, and she didn't care. Her throat was so dry that she began to drink the liquid hungrily. Perhaps, she was already at heaven's gate, and this was the holy water to cleanse her soul of all evil.

More. She needed more, but the stream of cool water suddenly felt acidic, burning her tongue, then her throat. She clutched her chest, unable to scream even though she tried. Her insides scorched in fire, and hot, foggy air vaporizing off her sizzled skin. She didn't have to look to know that her hair and nails were falling off as her skin started to peel. Her mouth gaping open, she cried at the terrible pain, but she couldn't hear her voice. Echoing in her head was Osamu and the three intruders' voices battling one another. Then her mother's heartbreaking scream as she knelt beside her father. They all screamed, and she screamed and screamed until the whole plane of existence turned muted.

"Death, you are…"

At Shizuru's whisper, Tomoe felt the pain begin to ease. Her body slowly relaxed, and her breathing evened. She opened her eyes again to see the familiar wooden ceiling of her home. Beads of sweat forming over her forehead, she was still lying on the floor. Her back was soaking wet in the pool of her own blood.

"Shizuru?" Tomoe sprung up to her feet. "How—how long had I been passed out…?" Incidentally, she felt no pain from the wounds she had received earlier. She lightly touched her face, and her eyes widened at the realization that that the bruises and cuts were already healed. She looked up at the chestnut-haired woman again, her heart beating fast in fear. What was going on with her?

By the broken, low table, Shizuru was sitting on her heels. She was in her dark purple kimono, plain without the usual sakura pattern. Her right hand was neatly placed on her lap, while her left hand was holding a head in its place on the bloodied floor. Its mouth was wide open as if screaming, the eyes rolled back into the skull. Even though it was dark inside her home, Tomoe could still see past the bloodied, colorless skin of the head that it was Mori-san's.

Tomoe gasped aloud, both hands shooting to her mouth in horror. She was still in the nightmare, wasn't she? It was never going to end. She was never going to wake up. Breathing hard, she shakily stepped back from the pale woman, who was staring right into her eyes. They were all the same. They were all monsters, and they were coming here to torture her in one nightmare after another.

"Ryo! Ryo!" Tomoe kept shouting, hoping her lover would wake her from this endless night. However, the sight of Ryo's ashen face and stiff body behind Shizuru confirmed Tomoe that it was reality. Panicking, she touched her flawless face again, trying to find the nasty wounds, but found none. In fact, she felt reenergized and stronger than she had ever felt before in her entire life. "What… What's going on?" she mumbled, tears welling up her eyes.

Staring unblinking at Tomoe, Shizuru flicked her wrist in an inert rhythm, rocking Mori-san's head on the floor. Her presence felt enormous, but her gaze was empty. "He came in and tried to steal your belongings. He didn't even bat an eyelid when he saw you lying there, dying."

"So you killed him because he was stealing?" Tomoe's lips quivered, her whole body shaken.

Shizuru slightly frowned, her gaze questioning.

"He… He led three men to my home and… and…" Tomoe briefly glanced down at the pile of dust near the low table, where Osamu's body was supposed to be.

"I figured _that_ was my friend." Shizuru then lifted up Mori-san's head, scrutinizing it. "There was no chance someone like him could harm Osamu. But he didn't seem to be disturbed by either Ryo-san or Osamu's death. When I arrived, he thought I was one of the people who had just given him a job." The crimson eyes looked up from Mori-san's head and watched Tomoe. "He had no idea who they were. He was useless," she said, tossing the head away carelessly and standing up. She edged towards Tomoe so fast that it appeared as though she was flying.

"Ah!" Tomoe yelped when Shizuru roughly pushed her against the blood-splattered shoji door. "Shi—Shizu—" She tried to speak, while trying to breathe at the same time.

The stain of blood around her mouth was possibly Mori-san. "His blood could not tell me. But maybe you can help me…"

By the time Tomoe learned what she had become, she must learn to understand the new world she was thrown in.

* * *

Vampires.

Tomoe had no idea what the creatures were, and she couldn't even begin to understand what it meant to live a life after death. All she could do was to follow her maker, the only lead that would ensure her survival through the darkest of night.

"Am I… Am I your first apprentice?" Tomoe asked. Sitting on her heels, her hands were clutching the fabric of her kimono on her thighs. Her gaze was fixing on the cold tatami floor. They were sharing a room in the west wing of the residential building inside the Fujino manor.

Their quarters was the only tiny asylum Tomoe could think of for she knew that the Fujino family was not thrilled at her being their latest addition to the clan. Fujino Satoshi was having a merry chatter with his friends in the tea house when Shizuru brought Tomoe in just an hour before dawn that night. They all fell silent immediately upon seeing a stranger like her in their sacred manor—a newborn vampire they clearly disapproved of, which they had no qualms showing it. The Fujino was exclusive. They prided their kind, and they had certain standards in choosing ones to embrace. They were even more upset to learn of Osamu's demise. Their primary concerns were that they had to find his replacement for their theater performance and the excessive trainings that would follow.

Shizuru was sitting next to the shoji door, hands folded neatly on her lap. Her gaze was drifting as if it had penetrated through and beyond the plane of white, square papers. "No, but you are the first in a long time…"

Looking up, Tomoe bit her bottom lip to see her maker becoming distant ever since Osamu's death. It appeared that Shizuru was the only one who was deeply disturbed by a death of clan member, and the notion only made Tomoe more attached to her. A trace of humanity was rare among them, and Tomoe feared that she would soon lose it herself. "Is it true that v—vampires… can read a person's memories from drinking their blood?"

Shizuru turned to her apprentice, frowning. "Didn't you read anything from your last night victim?"

'Victim'. The word left Tomoe's throat dry and her heart sank. Hunger, a newfound, raw need of fulfillment was ferocious. The smell—the taste of blood was all she could think of. The thirst clouded her judgment, the craving so strong that she forsook all her morals. "Yes… Yes, I did," she muttered, and then extended her wrist out to her maker. "Then… Please, drink my blood, so you'll find Osamu's murderers."

There was a long pause before Shizuru spoke again, this time in a more cautious, lower voice. It was as though she didn't want any passersby in the corridor to hear. What had Shizuru got to hide from other clan members? Weren't they her family?

"I didn't take your blood that night, when you were still human, because you were already near death. I couldn't risk harming you more if I were to keep you alive. But now that I have turned you into a vampire, my very own blood runs through your veins. I can't read your memories," Shizuru said.

"One cannot read their own apprentice's memories?" Tomoe's brows came together in confusion. She moved on her knees to sit a little closer to her maker.

Shaking her head, Shizuru softly smiled. "You should not tell anyone of our condition, Tomoe. Try your best not to let anyone drink your blood. In fact, I suggest that you avoid it at all cost. It'll save us a lot of explanations. We cannot read each other's memories, because we are different."

Tomoe blinked a few times. Her body stiffened at the frightening hint behind Shizuru's words. "What do you mean?"

Shizuru's gaze turned cold at the question as if her mind had resorted to shield herself from sharing her secrets with another soul. "Our blood is purer than theirs. We're stronger, our senses keener. We are unique… But you must know that it's important to our survival that we fit in. Do not break the rules. Do not get noticed. Do you understand?"

Breaking their eye contact, Tomoe adamantly nodded. She didn't understand the secrecy around her maker, but she knew she had to follow Shizuru's lead if it meant to survive. As far as she knew, the Fujino family may not be a wholly united clan as they appeared to the public. There were divisions among the clan members. The vampire elders usually kept to themselves, including Fujino Satoshi. Then there was the group of warriors, who constantly looked for a fight against either humans or rogue vampires, and then the diplomats, who held their immortality as something holy. They came from different places, with different cultures and races, and they all wanted different things from Kyoto.

When the dawn broke, Shizuru let the thick, black curtains down. There were human guards and servants outside to keep them all safe. Tomoe tucked under the blanket, lying flat on her back on the futon. Staring at the wooden ceiling, she couldn't help but worry if something should go wrong—if someone would betray them. After all, she was horrified by the fact that a touch of sunlight could kill her.

"I want to walk in the sun again. I want to feel the warmth. Will it be possible? We're unique, aren't we?" Tomoe muttered clutching the hem of her white blanket. It had been only a week since she was turned, and the yearning was almost unbearable.

Shizuru was about to tuck in onto her futon, but sat up again at the question. "Should I remind you again what it felt like?" she said, gesturing at the curtains.

"Ah—no, not now," Tomoe grumbled, recalling just a week ago when she marched into the sun, refusing to believe what Shizuru had warned about their condition. She could still remember the hot fire on her skin and the pain that lingered afterwards. "I'll look at the bright side of it. At least, I am immortal." After a few seconds of silence, she turned her head to Shizuru and frowned. "I am, right?"

Shizuru chortled. "You'll be forever this way. A thousand years from now, you'll wake up and find yourself appearing exactly the same way as you did last night."

It sounded as though it was the most wondrous thing that could ever happen to her. Tomoe smiled back, though a thousand years seemed impossible and ridiculous to her. Only centuries later, she learned that she still woke up to the same nightmare that never ended.

* * *

It was difficult to pinpoint the exact beginning when her life had already ended. Tomoe tried to understand what her body had become, while her mind still clung to the final thread of what was real and surreal. Every night, she'd follow her maker to hunt for the blood of young and strong. Occasionally, the frail elders would make passable supply on a quiet night and, in that particular moment, Tomoe started to understand how helpless immortality had made her. While other vampires cherished their immortal strength, she wondered if her demented, guilt-ridden psyche was a result of her maker's blood. For a time, she began to resent the blood that ran through her, begrudging the fact that it was slowly driving her insane.

"Where are you going, Shizuru?"

Tomoe was following Shizuru out the back gate for their night hunt, but halted in her tracks at Satoshi's voice. She had not noticed his presence before, but then it wasn't surprising that a vampire elder could elude her sensitive ears.

Shizuru turned around even before she stopped. Her movement was swift, yet graceful as if she were floating. In fact, her getas had left not a single trace on the soil. Tomoe had to wonder why Shizuru was always so cautious in her every move even in her own 'home'.

A small smile on her face, Shizuru remarked, "You're here early tonight, Satoshi."

Satoshi stepped out of the shadows under the trees in the garden. His gaze was cold. His strong, wide shoulders swayed slowly with each heavy step he made towards Shizuru. It was one of a rare, few times Tomoe had caught the two vampire elders together, and this instant only reminded her of the night her parents were murdered. Tomoe quickly looked away, hiding her clenched fists underneath her long sleeves. If an eternity in darkness would be the only chance to revenge, then so be it.

"Why is it that you always caught me first? Something never changed." Satoshi then burst into a laugh.

"You just have to watch where you go. Nothing special in that," Shizuru said, winking.

"Yes. Yes, you are right." He smiled and moved beside her. "It's been a while since we last hunted together. May I join you tonight?"

To Tomoe's surprise, Shizuru easily accepted his polite request. Tomoe had thought that the two had somehow fallen out of favor of each other, thus it would explain their distance from each other.

"And she must be Hinagiku Tomoe," Satoshi said, briefly glancing at her, and then returning his attention to Shizuru. "How is your apprentice doing? Is she strong? Given that she is yours, I expect nothing less."

"She's learning fast," Shizuru said, lightly patting Tomoe's shoulder.

Tomoe didn't bother to involve herself in the conversation as it appeared that Master Satoshi didn't particularly want to hear from her. The fact that he never once acknowledged her presence ever since she entered the manor a month ago told her where she stood.

Satoshi ignored her all the while the three of them heading out together into the outskirt of Kyoto, busying himself with questions regarding Shizuru's life as of late. He was evidently eager to become close to Shizuru again, but Tomoe suspected that her maker's light bearing tonight was anything but superficial. Even though they had spent almost every single moment together for the past month, Tomoe still had a hard time understanding her maker, and the more she tried, the farther Shizuru became.

Deep into the woods, the three finally found a small, remote village, where houses were lit up with candles inside. Sporadic, loud conversations rang from each of the humble homes, and Tomoe could see their shadows dancing against the light behind the bamboo fences. Their laughter filled the dark, starry sky. The smell of cooking filled the cold air. Tomoe walked up towards the nearest window and peeked in.

Inside the house, the husband was carrying a tray of food to the low table, setting up the plates for his pregnant wife and his son. Their son could not have been older than four.

"Wise choice," Satoshi said, having coming to stand behind her. The air around him was heavy and suffocating that Tomoe wanted to move away, but she forced herself to stay put. This was the first time the Master of the Fujino clan ever paid attention to her. "Children's blood is like dessert. It doesn't give you enough energy to live by, but it's so sweet and intoxicating one can hardly refuse."

Tomoe looked up at him, the candlelight from inside reflecting upon the determination in her eyes. He saw it, and smiled.

"Let's go in," he said.

Shizuru, however, pushed through the fences before both of them. She gave her peers one brief glance and slid the shoji doors open. The humans looked up from the table and paused in their spots to see an uninvited visitor. Without a word, Shizuru leapt across the room, her flight so light and supple as though she was only a soft wind. Her slimy, black wings spread to four-meter wide and fluttered once, putting out the candles with the gush of air, blinding the night with their menacing beauty. She wrapped her slender arms around the man, lifted him up and disappeared as fast as a ray of light out the window to the back of the house.

Satoshi rushed to the window. He gazed up at the dark sky for the sign of his companion, amazement and admiration in his dark eyes. Shizuru had disappeared with her prey, and she meant for her kill to be private tonight, away from Satoshi's prying eye.

Her gaze drifting out into the dark, Tomoe walked up next to Satoshi. Her hands gripped the edge of the window hard, slightly trembling. Then Satoshi's cold hand reached out and grabbed hers. He turned her around to meet with the bewildered gaze from the wife and the son. Both of them stared at the intruders, awe in their eyes as if they had just seen angels descend from the sky above.

Satoshi lightly motioned her, and Tomoe quickly followed the order. She jumped at the woman and instantly buried her fangs into her neck before she could even cry aloud. It tasted so good. The blood of a woman with child was even fuller than those youthful ones. It was full of life—of hope.

Tomoe's eyes snapped over when she heard a short gasp of breath. She looked over the trembled woman's shoulder to see the boy's stunned eyes, and for a moment, she saw her own life flashed in him—her destroyed innocence. She stalled. The woman's blood kept oozing out, but it streamed past her parted, quivered lips. The sweet blood suddenly felt stale in her mouth, its smell so foul that she had to break away from her prey and retched on all fours.

Wheezing, Tomoe only looked up again when Satoshi burst into laughter and proceeded to finish the pregnant woman himself. When the prey was drained to the last drop, he let her body slowly slip off his grasp. His closed eyelids fluttered as he perked his chin up, deeply breathing in and out of the chilly air around him.

Then a soft footfall approached the backdoor of the house. Tomoe and Satoshi turned to see Shizuru returning alone, her eyes glowing in full energy, her lips stained with blood. Her skin radiated in the rarest shimmer of white that rendered her in an ethereal luminosity.

"You always picked the strongest one," Satoshi remarked. He had taken Shizuru's attack on the husband as wanting the best.

Tomoe leaned back against the wooden wall, her heart beating fast in anguish. It hurt the instant she realized that Shizuru was trying to spare the man from watching his loved ones die. She shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing as she wished that she was the one who had been spared. Every time she made a kill, she was reminded of the child who suffered and swore a vengeance. Now, she only swore vengeance against herself, and the one who gave her this life.

Shizuru mildly shrugged, not caring to correct him. "I was faster," she said with a smirk. She then walked across the room and out the front door.

Her limps felt a little heavy. Sweat sheens gleamed over her face and soaked her back. Tomoe slowly pushed herself off the wall and followed the silhouetted, glowing creature towards the door—the only light—the only darkness in her life. Each step took enormous strength from her. Each breath became harder to flow in. Closer and closer, she was almost at the door, reaching the moonlight.

Then a quiet whisper came. "Wait…"

Shizuru paused, causing Tomoe to stop as well. They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment before turning to Satoshi.

"Wait… The boy…" Satoshi said, a cold smile creeping up his face.

Tomoe's face crunched up as she swiftly turned to Shizuru. Her mind kept switching between Satoshi's smile and Shizuru's intense gaze until it swirled into a black pool of mad sea of guilt and desire. Before she knew it, her body acquired a mind of its own and she found herself kneeling in front of the sitting boy. He was looking up at her, eyes wide with amusement and trust.

"You're in good hand, little boy. You're in good hand," Tomoe said, with a smile, "You're safe with me."

When the sweet blood filled her whole, Tomoe felt as though she could fly higher than she could ever dream of. She felt the presence of the wings she had not yet grown. She felt the hope she had lost one night in the winter of cold.

"You have done well!" Satoshi laughed again as he gave her a firm pat on the shoulder.

Keeping the smile on her face, Tomoe clutched the boy's lifeless arms so hard that her knuckles went white. She had earned his approval tonight, and everything was worth it. Satoshi marched out the door, contented and full, while Shizuru only stood there, watching her in the dark room. She stared back at her maker. Tears welled up her eyes, but she forced them back down her throat.

Tomoe got up and walked past Shizuru out into the open air. "You have to fit in, Shizuru. Leave no future threat… Isn't that right?"

Shizuru didn't follow them back to the manor that night, only Tomoe's own words that continued to haunt her afterwards.


	21. C21: you are my light II

**Note #1: **thanks to **ILoveSunflower** for editing 1/3 of the chapter. Because she's been very busy, she couldn't edit the whole chapter. And from now on, I'll be without a beta, so read at your own risk XD Anyway, thanks for the reviews, ppl. This story was supposed to be pretty straightforward (and short), but it took me so long to get to this point =_=

Now, on with the story :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: You are my Light II**

::

::

::

::

That night changed Tomoe's life in the Fujino manor. Satoshi and his circle of friends began to acknowledge her and even invited her to hunt with them. Tomoe was eager to be a part of the prestigious group, knowing how envious other vampires in the clan were of her newfound position. Others gave her the cold shoulder; their indifference towards her turned into snide comments, or some simply left the room when she entered. Tomoe turned a deaf ear to the ill remarks. She even cherished the privacy when they left her alone. Her most important priority was to get closer to Satoshi, to learn his strengths and weaknesses.

_Weaknesses…_

Fujino Masaru, the son of Fujino Satoshi and a mortal woman. Masaru was born a human, but he was turned when he reached twenty years of age. His dark eyes were reminiscent of the Kyoto master, but his hair was a shade lighter than Shizuru's, which suggested his mother's light complexion.

Tomoe stopped along the pathway leading to the front gate of the manor upon seeing him. "Good evening, Master Masaru."

Masaru greeted her with a smile and began trivial conversation with her as usual. He had his eyes on her, and she knew it. However, what always struck Tomoe was the five-year-old vampire boy Masaru always had by his side. She knew it wasn't his child, but the boy must be rather important for Masaru to keep him around at all times.

"Where are you going tonight?" Masaru asked, holding the boy up in his arms. He'd make a lovely father, Tomoe mused.

"To the market, Master. I love the crowd, and the street musicians are quite good."

He teasingly held the boy's little hand up, gesturing to the gate. "Then I will not hold you up, Tomoe-chan. When I have free time, I would love to go to the market with you one day."

"I would be honored," Tomoe said, chuckling. She bowed and left.

* * *

With a dark blue umbrella in one hand, Tomoe was clad in an indigo kimono, patterned with gray lotuses. The sun had just set, and it had started to drizzle. She took to a corner in the busy market and studied Shizuru, who was sitting on a wooden stool on the side of the road. Her maker wore a jaded pink kimono with colorful flowers. Her lips were painted red, giving out a sharp contrast to her pale skin, and her chestnut tresses hung down her back. Her slender fingers on the shamisen effortlessly brought to life an unfamiliar melody. The sound was as soft as the pitter-patter of rain drops, yet flowed in the air as intensely as the fierce waves in the sea. It washed away her soul to a place beyond her imagination, where anguish and beauty were one.

Slowly, Tomoe followed the tune, hypnotized by its magic. "What's it called?" The question slipped her lips. She couldn't help it.

Shizuru looked up from the shamisen. "T—Tomoe. What are you doing here?"

It amused Tomoe to no end that she had caught her maker off-guard. She wondered just what was so important to preoccupy Shizuru so deeply that it had torn down her defenses. She studied the blank look in her eyes, clutching the umbrella tighter. The uncomplicated, spontaneous look was completely unlike Shizuru. To see Shizuru along the roadside in the middle of the crowd was something she had never expected.

Tomoe eventually smiled and extended the umbrella over the taller woman's head. "I'm here to take you home, poet."

"I'm a musician tonight. Thank you," Shizuru said. Carrying the shamisen in one hand, she stood up and slipped her other arm around Tomoe's. They walked as close to each other as possible to avoid the rain. "How did you find me?" she asked, chuckling in amusement.

"It's not so hard to track you down."

Shizuru raised her brows. "Indeed."

Tomoe chortled. "You haven't told me what the music is called."

Shizuru's hand on her arm stiffened a little. Thoughts swam in her mind as she glanced elsewhere. She then stopped in the middle of the street, and looked into Tomoe's eyes. In the brief moment of stillness as they stood there, time rushed by. Tomoe watched the red lips moving, listening to the melodic voice as if those words were spoken just for her. "It's a tune the people of my island used to play… It's called, 'You are My Light'."

"Light?" A female voice interrupted from behind. "You seem to have an obsession with light."

Tomoe snapped out of her trance and turned to see a young woman in her late twenties. The stranger was in a dark orange kimono, patterned with red leaves, a cream-colored umbrella in her hand. Her black hair was pulled up into a bun. Combined with her set of straight shoulders, she looked regal with her voluptuous figure and above average height. Her narrow eyes were as black as night, and her thin, red lips curved up into a reluctant smile.

The woman momentarily paused when Shizuru failed to respond, and then giggled. "Ah, I must apologize. I come to the market to listen to you play every night. You have such a rare talent… I like it."

Shizuru briefly glanced past the woman's shoulder. "I'm honored," she said simply, and then fixed her gaze upon the woman again. "I see that you're alone tonight."

Tomoe saw the flash of hunger in her maker's eyes, and her insides squirmed at the raw need. Shizuru surely took her time in hunting for a prey, and she definitely had the most exquisite taste. The human smelled like flowers falling from heaven, intoxicating everyone around her with her sensuous smile.

The stranger lowered her gaze. "I have been coming here alone for the past two weeks."

Shizuru's shoulders relaxed a little. Her face remained expressionless, but Tomoe could sense the smile behind it. "I hope you don't mind if I should keep you company tonight. Fujino Shizuru," Shizuru said with a tilt of her head.

The woman compressed her lips, but eventually broke into another smile. "Nakamura Mika. I'd be delighted."

* * *

The moment Mika slipped her hand around Shizuru's arm, Shizuru's hand slipped from Tomoe. It started right then. Both women took cautious steps towards each other, their gazes never leaving the other. It was obvious now that Shizuru had been coming here to play just for Mika, and Mika had been returning every night just to listen. They connected through 'light', while every night they met in the dark.

The tune still echoed in her mind. Tomoe could imagine them both walking into the crowd, leaving her behind. As they leaned in closer and closer, a ray of golden light shone upon their hair, faces and shoulders, eventually blinding their figures from Tomoe's sight.

"Tomoe… Tomoe…?"

The vision vanished. Tomoe flinched at Shizuru's voice. She looked up to see her maker's puzzled smile. They were back in their quarters, each lying on their futon. The thick curtains were hung down before the shoji doors, blocking out the daylight. After meeting in the market, Shizuru and Mika parted just a moment before dawn, and it was the first time in her immortal life that Tomoe was grateful for sunlight.

"Are you all right? You were staring up at the ceiling for some time now. What's on your mind?" Shizuru was lying on her side, resting her head on her palm.

"Nakamura talked a lot. Didn't you find her irritating?" Tomoe clutched the hem of the blanket.

Shizuru blinked a few times. "As I recall, she didn't talk much at all. What's troubling you?"

Tomoe turned her head in Shizuru's direction. "I wonder if you've forgotten about Osamu-kun, and what happened to him."

Shizuru suddenly frowned. "No, of course not."

Tomoe stared into her maker's eyes. "Were you his wife?"

The chestnut-haired vampire raised her brows at the sudden question, and then cleared her throat. "No, not by practice. He was Master Satoshi's lover… as I had been at times."

Tomoe's eyes widened. "You—you and Master Satoshi?"

"I do what I have to do. I used to live as a rogue vampire for a long time, but it was a tough life. I needed a home, and Satoshi has been a good protector," Shizuru said, her gaze drifting elsewhere.

Tomoe lay still, watching the inert expression on Shizuru's face. Satoshi hadn't requested any service from her so far, and now she wondered if his displeasure at her before was because Shizuru had tried to keep her out of his reach. Biting her bottom lip, she clutched the blanket even tighter. "I… I can give you a name…"

"What name? I'm sorry. I don't follow you."

"I can give you the name of one of Osamu's murderers," Tomoe said. Shizuru could not read her memories to see the faces of the murderers, but her maker did not know that she actually knew a name. Tomoe wasn't sure if she was doing Shizuru a favor or luring her down the path of rage. Even Ryo's death couldn't alter Tomoe from her goal; it only added more conviction to her cause. Revenge was the only thing she lived for, and for some reason, she wanted Shizuru to follow the path. Together.

"I heard… The leader called one of them 'Renzo'."

Any trace of warmth in Shizuru's gaze turned cold. She then rolled onto her back, her gaze fixing upon the thick curtain by the doors. Tomoe didn't think that her maker fell asleep the entire daytime for when she woke up again by dusk, Shizuru was still staring at the same spot since twelve hours ago. The name must have meant something. Perhaps, more than Osamu meant to her.

* * *

"Uriah is determined to acquire a base in Japan for a long time now. They sent me here on a mission, to help Lord Fukuoka, Tokiha Tatsuya. They want us to spy on the Kyoto Coven. They've grown strong in such a short period of time. They've become the thorns at Uriah's side. Oh, speaking of which, I go by a new name now. You can call me, 'Reito'," the dark-haired vampire explained, chuckling in suave confidence.

"Nice name," Shizuru said with a small smile.

"So is 'Shizuru'," Reito said, winking.

It was an hour after dusk. Tomoe was in her gray kimono. She was seated in a corner of the small restaurant along the crowded street, her back facing the two vampires several tables away. She glanced at the narrow, rectangular mirror hanging on the wall, watching the two. A bowl of rice and a cup of hot tea were served, but she did not touch them. Shizuru had been so preoccupied with the thought of 'Renzo' that she hadn't noticed Tomoe following her from the manor.

"I was surprised _and_ relieved that you finally called upon me. I thought you've already forgotten me! It's been ten years since I last saw you in Rome. How have you been?" He had a wide smile on his handsome face. His eyes glittered as he thought back of their old days.

Frowning, Tomoe knew that Shizuru had something to hide, but never did she expect that Shizuru associated with Uriah, a clan which seemed to be an enemy of the Kyoto Coven. This could explain why her maker had been so reclusive around other clan members.

"I've made the Kyoto Coven my new home," Shizuru said, briefly looking away, "I've recently lost a friend, Reito. Would you care to explain what happened?"

There was a long pause from Reito. His facial expression remained neutral, but there was a hint of trouble in his eyes. "I thought that you'd forever stay a rogue," he remarked sternly.

Shizuru cocked her head to the side a little. "Japan has proven to be too small for me to roam freely. And the Kyoto vampires are relentless. 'Surrender or die'. They do not fancy the idea of factions."

"Quite intolerant people, aren't they?"

"I could speak the same for Uriah."

Silence fell upon them, and discomfort eventually grew on Reito. He knew she would not budge until she got an answer. "Yes, I followed Lord Fukuoka that night, and I helped him kill Fujino Osamu," Reito admitted, his hands clasping together tightly. "We wanted to send the message to Satoshi that we're watching him, and we expect him to surrender."

"It's rather unfortunate. The Kyoto Master saw it as no more than an inconvenience in finding another actor to replace Osamu. Some people do not take subtle hints." Shizuru let out a sigh. "What does Uriah want? Complete annihilation?"

"Uriah is the one true empire. All else is a traitor," Reito said, his gaze harsh. "Would you help us? Uriah would be delighted to gain more followers, one as strong as you."

Shizuru paused for a second. "But I—"

"You cannot use the excuse of being a rogue now. You joined the separatists! Heavens, I can't believe it," Reito said, his bottom lip pursing in frustration. "Honestly, Uriah could give you so much more than the Kyoto Coven would ever be able to."

"I'm not asking for anything in particular. I just need a place to stay, and the Kyoto vampires to stop stalking and harassing me," Shizuru said, mildly shrugging.

Reito leaned over the table, staring into his friend's eyes. "I've always known that you're odd, that you have your own way of doing things, but you're wasting your time and talent with them here."

"I've got an eternity to waste." Shizuru chuckled, lightly brushing her nose.

It was Reito's turn to sigh. He just nodded and got up from the table. "Eternity is not long enough for us. You can contact me anytime, and I hope that next time I hear from you, it'll be good news. Have a nice evening."

Shizuru's smile disappeared. She remained in her seat for a while even after Reito left, lost in her thoughts. "You, too, Reito…" she muttered.

Tomoe continued to watch her maker from the mirror. Trouble clearly showed in those crimson eyes now that Shizuru thought she was alone. When her maker paid for the untouched meal, Tomoe did the same and followed her from a distance.

* * *

Deep into the woods, Tomoe tracked her maker with caution, knowing how sharp Shizuru was. It surprised Tomoe greatly that even Satoshi could not escape Shizuru's eye, but Shizuru hadn't shown any sign of knowing that she was being followed tonight.

When a small cottage emerged in the distance, located near the bank of the pond, Tomoe watched the door to the cabin open, revealing Mika in a deep, pink yukata, the fabric so thin that one could see her naked form beneath it. The woman's long, black hair hung down to her waist. Her pale skin glittered in the darkness of the night. The desire in her dark eyes perfectly matched the one in the crimson pair. They greeted with a simple smile, and Shizuru entered the cabin.

Taking a deep breath in, Tomoe approached the window of the cabin and peeked into the candlelit room. This explained very well Shizuru's disappearance at night. Mika led Shizuru to the small bed she had arranged, softly caressing her visitor's cheek. Biting her bottom lip, Tomoe clung to the edge of the window, a part of her secretly begging for her maker to notice her.

"You look troubled," Mika said.

Shizuru chortled as she held Mika's hands on her lap. "Is it that easy to see?"

"Your hands are cold." Mika lifted Shizuru's hands to her lips and kissed them tenderly.

Shizuru stiffened. "My hands are always cold. It's quite normal."

Mika gazed up at the taller woman. "Are you ill?"

It took Shizuru a moment before she put up a smile, and said, "Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm perfectly fine. I'm sorry I kept you waiting tonight. I ran into an old friend of mine, and we had dinner together."

"You don't look as pleased as you should. Did it go well?"

Shizuru gave her a wide smile, clutching Mika's hands. "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."

Frowning, Mika looked down. "You're with the Fujino family. As much as they intrigue the public, I feel something's very bizarre about them. I've met a few in public places, but I can't pinpoint exactly what it is that makes them so peculiar. I hope they are not criminals. I don't know if I like the idea of you living with them, but I'm glad you're not like them. You're different, Shizuru."

The crimson eyes watched the black-haired woman for a long moment. "You have no idea…" she muttered, and then leaned closer to place a kiss on Mika's lips. "You have no idea how much I want to be here with you."

Eyes closed, Mika urgently kissed back, throwing her arms around Shizuru's neck to pull her closer. Only a moment later, she pulled back sharply and opened her eyes, fear evident in her gaze. She then quickly looked away and wiped her lips with her delicate fingers. "I… I'm sorry…"

Shizuru's shoulders drooped. She made no move to reclaim Mika. "Please don't be afraid of me. I'll never harm you."

"I—I never thought that," Mika said, pulling her collar tighter.

Shizuru studied Mika for a moment, and then fixed her gaze upon the wall. "There are things that I cannot tell you, but please believe that my feelings for you are true."

"Of course, I believe you. I…" Mika muttered, slowly turning to meet Shizuru's eyes. "I wish for nothing more than to be with you."

Somehow, the words brought a smile upon Shizuru's face. "I think it's strange that we've just met, but you've quickly become my home. I can't go on a day without thinking of you, how you notice and mention little things that I do." She took Mika's hand to her cheek and closed her eyes.

Mika lightly gasped at their contact. "You're warm now."

Shizuru kissed the back of Mika's hand. "Only when I'm with you."

"Oh, Shizuru…" Mika rushed to embrace her lover again, and they both held each other. They drew back a little to kiss, and Mika smiled widely, breathing upon Shizuru's nose. "I cannot thank fate enough that we've met."

Shizuru chuckled. "I don't believe in fate. I'd find you no matter what."

Mika pulled away and faked a pout. "Is that so? While you were playing your music every night, you never noticed me. If I didn't approach you that night, we wouldn't be here now."

"I've noticed you for a long time," Shizuru said, slightly tilting her head to the side.

Mika leaned back against the wall, a small smirk on her face. She appeared even more sensual now with the yukata sliding down slightly to reveal her naked shoulder. "Tell me. What did you think the first time you saw me?"

Shizuru lifted her lover's legs to rest on her lap and began to massage them. "I thought… She's lovely, although the fruit girl is a bit prettier—_ouch_!" Shizuru was cut short with a light punch from her lover. "You asked me what I thought," she said, pretending to frown.

Sulking, Mika straightened her legs as a sign for Shizuru to continue the massage, and her lover did so. "Why do you only see me after dark? What business do you have during the day?"

Shizuru nodded a few times before she replied, "Master Satoshi usually needs me for errands around the city. I'm a very busy woman, as you can tell."

"You're not married, are you?"

Shizuru couldn't help but laugh at the question. "Certainly not."

Mika frowned. "Then what kind of errands are you talking about?" A chuckle escaped Shizuru's lips as she continued to massage Mika's feet, but Mika quickly pulled her legs back and drew Shizuru close. "You aren't doing anything dangerous, are you?"

Shizuru then relaxed in Mika's embrace. Even in the dimly lit room, Tomoe could see the most genuine smile she had ever seen on Shizuru's face. "You flatter me with your worry," she said, softly caressing the woman's bare leg.

The black-haired woman shuddered slightly at the touch, momentarily looking away from her lover. "Where are you from, Shizuru? Where is your family? Fujino Satoshi can't be your real family," Mika remarked, frowning whenever she mentioned Satoshi. Apparently, she appeared to harbor a dislike for Shizuru's master.

Shizuru bent to plant kisses on Mika's knees. "I came from a far… far away place… You don't know where it is," she mumbled between kisses.

"Amuse me then," Mika pouted, rolling her eyes. "I do not fancy the idea of sharing my bed with someone I hardly know."

Shizuru subtly held back a sigh. After a moment, she looked up at Mika. "It's an island called, 'Uriah'. My mother brought me there when I was four. Some years later, she left me on the island with Maria, my caretaker… She never came back."

Mika coiled the tips of the chestnut strands around her finger, her gaze dimming in sorrow. "Do you… Do you miss her?"

"No," Shizuru replied simply.

"Where's your nanny? Does she still live with you?"

Tomoe watched the pair intently, studying the sudden change in expression on Shizuru's face. The indifference in her maker's eyes turned into sadness, and it was one of a few times Shizuru failed to hide her emotion.

Shizuru's gaze drifted elsewhere as she sat up straight, turning away from Mika. "I lost contact with her. I'm not sure if she's still alive, but I don't think so."

Mika leaned forwards and took Shizuru into a tight embrace. "If you want to, I will help you find her."

"I roamed from one continent to the next, but there's been no sign of her."

"Is that why you came to Japan? To find Maria-san?"

Shizuru clutched Mika's hand and pressed it to her chest. "I wanted to find her… to make sure that she's dead."

Silence. The moment Mika slowly retracted her hands from the embrace, Shizuru sternly pulled the woman back. Even though it was only a flick of her wrist, Mika toppled into her, the woman's eyes widened at her inhuman strength.

Shizuru promptly let go of Mika and looked away. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it. I'll never hurt you..."

Mika took a brief moment to sit back and study her lover. "Look at me," she eventually whispered. When Shizuru didn't turn, she gently touched her face and turned her around. For a long moment, they gazed into each other's eyes, anguish flooding in their gaze, almost breaking them.

"I am not hu—"

"I know," Mika said instantly, shutting her eyes. When she looked at Shizuru again, she had a genuinely happy smile on her face. "From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were special. There's something about you that set you apart from the rest. The way you walk. The way you play your music, completely lost in it. The way you look at nothing and everything all at once. You're special."

Shizuru blinked a few times, disbelief in her eyes. "I'm a monster."

Mika smiled as she caressed Shizuru's cheek. "You're an angel to me."

Shizuru had to chuckle at her lover's optimism.

"You have your secrets, Shizuru. We all do. I'm not going to push you. I only hope that you're not doing anything dangerous. I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"You can rest assured that I'm not risking myself. I will tell you everything when the time is appropriate. Please, be patient with me."

Smiling widely, Mika rested her head against Shizuru's shoulder. "I will wait for that moment."

While the night was getting colder, the lovers were warm in their embrace. Tomoe watched them, cursing the look of affection in Shizuru's eyes. How could a murderer like Shizuru ever learn to love? Her maker did not deserve it. None of them did. Though Ryo came close to 'love' for Tomoe, she barely felt it, and by now it was too late to feel anything.

Her trembling hands clutching her arms, she carefully stepped back from the window, the vision of the lovers' kiss imprinted in her mind. She turned to head out into the woods, but stopped in her tracks. Her eyes scanned the path she had come from, but there had been absolutely no trace on the ground, as though she was a ghost—as if she did not exist.

Tomoe tightened the grip on her arms, involuntarily shuddering at the realization. Her ability to go about without a trace must have been inherited from Shizuru. It was a talent she did not want. She wanted nothing from her maker—nothing from the murderer of her family, her hopes and dreams, but she knew she was becoming just like what she despised, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

A few months passed, and Tomoe felt Shizuru slip further and further away each day. Her maker smiled more often and laughed a little easier, even with distant friends in the clan. Her eyes brightened whenever she looked out into the distance, lost in her own thoughts, and only Tomoe knew what—who—was on her mind. Shizuru spent her daytime hours at the manor, but her presence at night had become vastly scarce.

After a usual night out hunting with the Kyoto master, Satoshi unexpectedly summoned Tomoe to his private quarters. Knowing that some of the clan members had intimately serviced him to ensure their place in the clan, Tomoe believed it was her turn. Feeling cornered and disgusted, she even contemplated escaping the manor for good, but she had no idea where else to go. Things were not looking too bright for her as Shizuru was nowhere to be seen. Tomoe cursed at the thought that her maker must have been visiting Mika's cabin again.

Satoshi's room was located in the east wing, and was thrice as large as her shared quarters with Shizuru. It was brilliantly decorated with old European furniture. By now, Tomoe had guessed that Satoshi came from another continent as well.

"Fujino-sama," Tomoe greeted, bowing as she entered his quarters. She had no choice but to follow his orders. All the while, she kept her gaze down on the tatami floor, away from his seated figure by the low, wooden table. With his piercing gaze and black yukata, his presence felt darker and larger than life.

Two vampire guards slid the shoji doors shut behind her. Quietly, she moved in and sat down opposite from him, watching him sip warm blood from the black ceramic bowl. He must be really thirsty tonight since they had just gone out and fed on four healthy, young men. Licking her lip, Tomoe secretly admitted that the intensity of his thirst perfectly matched hers, and it scared her.

Satoshi poured some into a new bowl for her, which she accepted.

"Thank you, Master," she said, sipping the blood. It tasted divine. It tasted like _life_, something she never had, and she just couldn't get enough of it.

He broke out into a small laugh. "You are special, Tomoe. I can see so much of Shizuru in you."

Tomoe put the empty bowl down. "We're very different, that much I can assure you."

"Not entirely similar. Of course not." He chuckled, eyeing her up and down. "I can see that you seem to enjoy being a part of my clan much more so than your maker ever has… Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No, sir."

Satoshi shifted in his seat a bit. "I am sure that you know how Osamu died. It was a tragedy. It struck deep fear among us, although we could not show our weakness." Brows knitting, he poured some more blood from the jug and washed the drink down in one gulp. Tomoe had to wonder if a vampire could ever get drunk on blood. "Shizuru is a strong vampire, but her being a recluse does not help us. She has spent far too much time away from us… She was the first person to find Osamu dead."

"Are you implying that—no, it wasn't her! The three murderers wore black, hooded cloaks. I'm certain that it wasn't her." Even though Tomoe had learned that Shizuru did know Reito from Uriah, she knew for a fact that Shizuru did not scheme to murder Osamu. In fact, Shizuru mourned his death more than anyone else.

"She did not have to commit the crime herself. But how do you explain her following Osamu to your house that night?" Satoshi sighed. "Shizuru has been with us for a decade now. However, her absence in the past months does not shed positive light on her among other members. Their fear is growing."

"Why would they fear her? Shizuru is not a traitor," Tomoe said, deep concern in her eyes.

"There has been talk about Uriahn vampires arriving on Japanese shores for some time now, and Osamu was just one of the incidents. Whether Shizuru was in it with them or not, it has not been concluded. I must find out before other members decide to take the matter into their own hands."

Her eyes widened. She almost shot up from her seat, but stopped herself in time, both hands gripping the edge of the table. "Are—are they going to hurt her?"

"I am trying to do whatever I can to prevent it. But she is a very private person. I still cannot reach her sometimes even though I have known her for years… If only you could warn her about her absence from the manor."

"I—I'll let her know..." Tomoe rubbed her face, her shoulders tensed. "But who are those Uriahn vampires? What do they want from us?"

"I am surprised that your maker has not told you much about history of our kind. Perhaps, she is not old enough to know them all." Satoshi chuckled. "The Uriahns are the first of vampires ever to exist. The Isle of Uriah was a part of Enosh, but separated itself after the kingdom fell apart. They gathered on the dark, cloudy island, the only place in the world where vampires could roam freely during daytime. Very few direct descendants from the origin have survived to this day. The Uriahns pride themselves, and view every other tribe as separatists. It is surrender or death for us."

"Can we fight them?" Tomoe asked with a dry, shaky voice.

"I am almost two thousand years old. Even so, I am not strong enough to fight the Uriahn elders, who are a millennium older than me. All we can do now is gathering strong vampires as many as we can. I only hope that Shizuru can be of our help. This is grave time."

"I'll certainly talk to her about this." Tomoe nodded in assurance. The Kyoto Coven had become to her only home, and their survival was at stake. She looked up again, frowning in curiosity. "If I may ask, how did you elude the Uriahn barbarians for two millenniums? There must be some hope for us still."

"I had been with several covens through the past, but all of them were hunted down and destroyed by the relentless Queen of Uriah, one of the oldest vampires to walk the earth. I was with Maria Graceburt for some times until she was murdered by her apprentices. Maria's Geneva Coven fell apart, and I had to flee. I only founded enough followers to form a faction in Kyoto three decades ago." Satoshi drank some more blood as though it could calm his nerve down. "How short-lived my home is…" he murmured.

_Maria… Could she be the one Shizuru was talking about…? She's dead now…_

"Who is this—this Uriahn Queen?" Tomoe inwardly shuddered at the thought of the vampire elders. She had no idea how far back their history went. She felt small and defenseless all of a sudden.

"Maddalena Blan de Windbloom, the self-proclaimed Queen. She was born a street child, later a whore to Prince Darius. When the crown prince was killed by the black monster, _the_ supposed origin of vampires, chaos erupted in Enosh. As the story went, along with many other civilians, she was turned into a vampire by the soldier who raped her. Then she schemed to murder all other vampires who were older than her, and took the Isle of Uriah under her control."

"Madness…" Tomoe mumbled, her heart gripped in fright. The future of the Kyoto Coven looked austere, and all she could think of right now was the safety by her maker's side. If only Shizuru would take her away from here.

"The fact that Maddalena could not heal her crippled legs left many to wonder, but very few knew that she received the injury before she was turned, thus leaving her physically disable even in her immortal life. Then myths and legends were spread out of false information. Some said her maker was weak, thus her blood was impure to begin with. Some said she was bitten by the monster, its blood poisonous even to the immortals. The beginning of the hunt for the origin has remained to this day."

Tomoe poured some more blood into her bowl. The flood of information was a lot to take in, and she just couldn't see a safe place for both her and Shizuru. "Where—where did it go?"

"If it is even real should be the correct question." Satoshi gripped his knees as he sat seiza style, looking down at the table. "Seeing how vicious Maddalena has always been, I believe that she made up the story of the monster as an excuse for her to slain other clans. _She_ is the true monster." He looked up at Tomoe again, and said, "I cannot reach Shizuru anymore. You are my only hope to get her back. We need her help."

"I will do my very best, Master." Tomoe bowed with determination, and then left him to his privacy. She headed out of the manor at once, knowing where Shizuru would be.

* * *

Trekking deep into the woods, Tomoe eventually found the cabin by the pond. She walked up to the door and raised her hand to knock. However, the sound of shattering glass erupted from inside, stopping her. Sneaking towards the window, Tomoe peeked in and saw Shizuru sitting on the bed, her head down as she stared at the broken teacups on the floor. Mika was standing just a few steps away, a flipped, empty tray next to her feet. It appeared that the woman had dropped it.

Shizuru was in a light blue yukata, her damp strands of hair hung down to her slim shoulders. She wiped the water from her face. "I'm sorry that the news came abrupt."

Mika looked even paler in her white yukata, her pretty face twisted in hurt. "We've just swam together. We've just made love, Shizuru. Now, you're telling me that you're moving away for good…? Doesn't the time we spent together mean anything to you?" When Shizuru failed to reply, Mika muttered, "I know now that I am nothing to—"

"You mean everything to me. That is why I'm here to tell you. I wanted to be honest with you." Shizuru fixed her gaze upon Mika. There was a rare hint of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Honest?" Mika blinked a few times, her arms hugging herself in disgust. After a long moment of silence, her arms dropped to her sides, and she lightly gestured towards the door. "Leave now. Please—" Mika was then cut off by a sudden embrace. Shizuru had rushed to her, embracing her and burying her face in the crook of her neck.

Stunned, Mika stood still for a moment. "Shizuru…" Her gaze softened as she quickly looked up at the wall—anywhere but her lover. Her eyes narrowed as if to prevent the tears from falling. She raised her arms to embrace the trembling body. "If you truly want to be honest with me, now is the time. If you are going to leave me forever, give me some truth before tonight would end… Please…" she said, her voice shaken.

After a long moment of silence, Shizuru slightly retreated. "We are called, 'vampire', the creatures that feed on blood, humans and animals…" She briefly glanced back at Mika. "Mostly humans."

Mika chewed her bottom lip at the revelation. Gulping, she took a few steps towards Shizuru, gently rubbed the vampire's shoulders and smiled. "I've said it before. You are my angel."

Letting out a sigh, Shizuru relaxed a little at the touch. "The ancient clan is now after us. There'll be bloodshed. I'm rather certain that Satoshi won't be able to stop them."

"What clan?" Mika frowned.

"The Uriahn vampires. They are older and stronger. Their reinforcement have arrived our shores. The Kyoto vampires are no match to them in strength. I wanted to leave sooner, but…" Shizuru stopped midsentence, and then took Mika's face in her warm hands.

A tear rolled down Mika's cheek, but her smile was still intact. She held Shizuru's hand and kissed it. "Will you go alone? What about your friends?"

Shizuru eventually broke away from the touch, and sat down at the edge of the bed. "They're not my friends. I have no one."

At Shizuru's reply, Tomoe froze. Her hands gripped her knees, her body quivering. A million thoughts flooded through her, almost toppling her backwards. She felt foolish to even feel betrayed by Shizuru's truth. Had she shamefully expected a friendship from the murderer of her family? Shouldn't she be glad that Shizuru would be out of her life forever?

"Are you leaving tonight?" Mika asked with her raspy voice.

Shizuru nodded.

Mika's gaze then dropped as she nodded to herself. She knelt down and began to gather the broken pieces of ceramic onto the tray. "I will certainly miss you, Shizuru," she said quietly, moving away with the tray to tiny living room separated by the three-panel partition.

As soon as Mika was out of her sight, Shizuru buried her face in her palms and let out a long, heavy sigh. When she stared up at the ceiling, deep in contemplation, frustration clearly resided in her eyes. "I will miss you, too…"

Rubbing her face tiredly, Shizuru got from the bed and took off her clothes. She then moved about the candlelit room and put on a clean purple yukata she had folded neatly on the low table. Her few belongings were already packed inside a thick, cotton sack. She grabbed it and slung it over her shoulder, making her way towards the front door.

"Mi—" Shizuru stopped short when she noticed Mika sitting on the floor, a small pool of blood on the floor. "Mika! What have you done!" Throwing her sack away, she rushed towards the woman and held her bleeding wrist up. Mika had cut her wrist with a broken piece of ceramic. "Are you mad! Why did you do it!" Shizuru tried to usher Mika to stand up, but the woman fought with all her might.

"If you're so desire to leave, then do it! Don't look back!"

Shizuru shook her head furiously, her face twisted in anguish. "I won't let you—"

"You've decided your own path, and I'll decide mine! You cannot tell me—" Mika was paused midsentence by a rough kiss from the warm lips. Before the first thought could even enter her mind, she fought her arms off the harsh grip, and threw them around the vampire's neck, fiercely pulling her as close as she could. Their eyes were closed. They lips hungrily found each other's. They embraced in their violent urge to hold on and let go at the same time.

"I… love you…" Mika muttered between their kisses.

At the words, Shizuru broke away from the kiss just enough to stare down her nose at the woman. Her eyes narrowed, her gaze filled with deep thoughts. "Would you… come away with me?"

Mika's face remained expression as she was held tightly in Shizuru's arms. Only a moment later, she blinked, and a small smile graced her lips. "T—tonight?"

"Yes. If you want to spend the rest of your life with me, let's leave tonight."

A frown suddenly replaced the smile on Mika's face. "But, Shizuru… m—my father is ill. I must talk to him first. I can't just leave him like this." She clutched Shizuru's arms, afraid of rejection. "Please, wait for me. Meet me here tomorrow, and we could leave together."

Shizuru smiled widely. "I will wait for you."

Tomoe watched the lovers drowned in their desperation and hope. Love. She knew nothing of love. Ryo came very close to enlighten her, but she was untimely deprived of it all. Her maker, without knowing, had taken away everything she could ever hope for. Now witnessing the promises that existed only in her dream, Tomoe didn't know if she should rejoice the moment or damn the sentiment flooding inside of her.

When Tomoe returned the manor near dawn, she already found Shizuru asleep in their quarters. She sat down on the edge of the futon, watching the peaceful face. What could have put Shizuru so at ease that she did not wake as Tomoe's fingers traced along her cheek? Was she dreaming of the escape—of tomorrow freedom? Tomoe knew all the answers, but she refused to be the victim like she had been in the past. Not again.

* * *

The sun was setting, and Tomoe woke to find Shizuru already awake. Her maker was already dressed up, but without the sack. Shizuru must have hidden it somewhere outside of the manor as not to attract attention. Her maker was sitting by the shoji door, the soft rays of orange light shining through the paper blocks where the curtains were slightly parted, giving a soft glow over the contour of her face.

Tomoe studied the taller woman in her calm pose as though she was a painting, and was then surprised by a smile from her maker.

"Good evening," Shizuru said, both hands holding a cup of hot tea to her full lips.

There was peacefulness in the crimson eyes Tomoe rarely witnessed, and for some reason, the serenity roused her to the new height of lucidity as quickly and brightly as the fading warmth of the setting sun. It was the only peace she had found in this dark world, and she was about to lose it forever.

Tomoe got up and crawled towards her maker. "Good evening, Shizuru," she said, lying down and resting her head on her maker's lap.

Chuckling, Shizuru tenderly stroked Tomoe's silky, black hair. For a long moment, they both just embraced the quietness around them.

"Do you care for me?" Tomoe glanced up at her maker.

Shizuru frowned at the sudden question. "You know that I do."

"Sometimes I wish you didn't rescue me that night. It would have made things easier for me. It would have hurt less."

The vampire elder closed her eyes for a second and then looked away. "I am sorry that I have put you through this. I thought it was the best thing I could do. It was what Osamu would have done."

"He did not love me. It was pure lust on his part," Tomoe said, scoffing.

"Do you detest it so much? Would you rather die now to flee this life?" Shizuru asked, pain filling her gaze.

Her heart heavy at the sight, Tomoe then fixed her gaze upon the tatami floor instead. She did entertain the idea of death last night. What would she do without her maker? Their time together had been much too short for her to prepare herself for centuries ahead alone.

"Tomoe, there is something I must tell you… Danger is near. The ancient clan of Uriah is planning to attack the Kyoto Coven. It could be anytime now. Given how selfish Satoshi has always been, he doesn't care for his people. The Kyoto vampires have always been divided, and I don't see how we could fight them." Shizuru then put the teacup down onto the wooden tray. "I'm going away tonight. I'm not sure how I'd manage outside of the Kyoto Coven, or how long I could elude the Uriahns. I certainly cannot guarantee your safety out there more than the Kyoto Coven could offer here, but… will you come with me?"

Tomoe froze at the last words, clutching the purple fabric of Shizuru's kimono, and for a while, she thought she would never let go.

_Yes._

"No, I can't." Tomoe looked up to see worry in Shizuru's eyes, and it somehow made her heart fly. "I've heard about the Uriahns and what they've planned. I do realize the risks for staying, or going with you, but we all do what we must." She then buried her face in her maker's lap to hide her tears. "Isn't that right, Shizuru?"

In silence, they agreed. Shizuru's gaze drifted away, staring blankly at the orange-glowed shoji doors. She kept stroking Tomoe's hair as they both enjoyed their last sunset together.

* * *

An hour after dusk, Tomoe had dressed up in a jade kimono. She had put on proper makeup on, and her hair was pulled up into a bun, adorned with a red comb. Shizuru had helped her dress tonight before bidding farewell. She lightly raised her hand to her nose. She could still smell the scent of her maker, her presence so near, yet so far away.

"I need to see Master Satoshi," Tomoe said to the two vampire guards. She had walked across the hall to the east wing, noting suspicious glances from other clan members along the way. Some were busy, shouting at one another, moving about the manor. To her surprise, even the vagabond samurais, who usually would only be present during daytime, had stayed. From the look in their eyes, everyone seemed to be on edge tonight. Perhaps, they were preparing for a possible attack.

One of the guards slid the door open, and she stepped in.

Satoshi was not drinking like last time she had been called in, drowning himself in cowardice and despair. Instead, he was properly dressed in black, his dark eyes gleaming in delight to see her. In his hand was a samurai sword. He was getting ready to leave the manor, she assumed.

"What brings you here, young one?"

"Master," Tomoe said, bowing. "It seems… It seems that my maker has left the clan, intending to save herself. I had tried to convince her to stay, but she would not listen. She proved to be a coward in the end. I fail you, Master. I could not make her stay."

Satoshi smiled. Content was clearly visible in his eyes. "She left, and you came to inform me? I am very pleased that you decided to stay with us. You have earned my full trust, Tomoe. You have done well."

Tomoe bowed again. "I am eternally grateful for your generosity. My absolute loyalty lies with you and the Kyoto Coven."

Satoshi walked up to her and led her to the door. "Come now. We have much to do. I have ordered tighter securities around the manor."

Frowning, Tomoe looked up at him. "Do you intend to just let her go?"

Stopping in his tracks, Satoshi turned to look at her. "Shizuru always has her ways of doing things. I did owe her in the past."

Tomoe clutched her chest, her hand trembling. Her need for vengeance battled with her desire, but she knew there was no turning back now. "But she knew the Uriahn murderers of Osamu all along. Just like what you had suggested, I think she was in it with them… and used me as a cover." She bit her bottom lip and forced tears from her eyes, but they kept pouring down, and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't tell if they were tears of delight or agony.

For a moment, Satoshi just stood between the open shoji doors, his gaze cast down to the floor. He clutched the sword in his hand as he said, "It is true that I owed her my life. But, as always, it is better not to leave a future threat… Come with me now."

* * *

Before Tomoe knew, they were leaving on horses, heading out to the outskirt of Kyoto. There were five other vampire elders with them. Tomoe wondered if Shizuru would be strong enough to fight all of them. Her plan might succeed, but she still had doubts. It might have been too late; Shizuru and Mika might have left already, and they would never been seen again, living together happily ever after.

In the middle of the forest, they tied their horses to the trees some far distance and trekked deeper in towards the pond, where the cabin located. Quietly, they hid behind the bushes and watched as two figures rushed out of the cabin. Shizuru had a sack over her shoulder, stalking away from Mika, who hurried after her.

"Please, let me explain, Shizuru!"

"There's nothing left to explain," the vampire said, striding fast from the human.

Mika flung herself at Shizuru and clung onto her shoulders, stopping Shizuru in her tracks. She cupped Shizuru's face in both hands, shaking her head furiously. "Please believe me that it's impossible for me to leave even if it's the only thing I ever wish for. Believe me that I love you—" Mika was cut short, and she yelped in pain when Shizuru harshly gripped her hands and pulled them away from her face.

"You said you loved me last night. But now you're telling me that you can't leave with me." Shizuru spoke so close to her lover's face, her eyes dimmed in hurt.

"I—I have my reasons. Something really important—"

"What would that be? Is your father really ill, Mika?" Shizuru stared hard at the mortal. "I'd like to believe you, but I guess I'll see for myself."

Mika's eyes widened. "No—"

Shizuru bit into Mika's wrist, and the woman cried out, falling down to her knees as she tried to free herself from the harsh grip. "It hurts, Shizu—"

Blood splattering her lips and cheeks, Shizuru sharply retracted her fangs from the wrist and looked up at her lover. Her eyes were wide, glowing into the shade of angry, bright red. She dropped Mika's hand and backed away until her back was met with a tree. "You know Satoshi…"

On her knees, Mika buried her faces in her palms. "Please, forgive me."

Her breathing became shallow out of anger. Shizuru bent as she clutched her chest as if in pain, disbelief in her eyes.

"I have no choice. They have my son. If I let you leave, they will kill him," Mika said, her hands falling to her lap in defeat. "We're going to die together tonight, Shizuru, and I won't have it any other way."

Tomoe froze in her kneeling post as she watched the scene unfolded. Could the little boy Master Masaru always had by his side was Mika's son, the hostage? They did turn the boy into a vampire and further threatened his life to make Mika do as they pleased. Satoshi had it planned all along even when he pretended to suffer over his concern for Shizuru.

In the dark, Tomoe glanced at Satoshi, and saw the smirk of satisfaction on his face. Satoshi never meant for Shizuru to leave. Quite frankly, Tomoe had no illusion that the man did not care if a minion like her live or die. If she did not go to him tonight and pleaded her loyalty to him, she did not want to imagine what he would do to her. One could never know what was hidden behind a smile.

_Bastard… You're next…_

Mika's scream brought Tomoe's attention back to the lovers. Shizuru pulled Mika close and bit her neck, and then forced the woman to take her blood. With just one gulp of Shizuru's blood, Mika choked for air and covered her neck with both hands as though her whole body was burning. Her heart beating fast, Tomoe knew very well the sensation and the torture Mika was going through. Shizuru had turned Mika into a vampire.

When Mika lied flat on the ground, her pink Yukata soiled, Shizuru crawled towards her and took the woman in her arms. "I am sorry, Mika. They made you drink the poison. It's the only way to keep you alive," Shizuru said. The woman's ragged breathing eventually slowed down, and she lay peacefully in Shizuru's warm embrace.

Tomoe's heart sank, and she felt a hollow in her chest. The weight of the night sky fell upon her, drowning her deeper and deeper into despair. Shizuru readily forgave Mika and easily replaced Tomoe with the woman in a blink of an eye. Tears welled up her eyes as she forced herself to watch.

"I could feel the… the effect is starting to…" Shizuru swayed a little from the poison in Mika's blood that she had drank earlier. "It'll take our bodies a moment… a while to rid the poison…" She tightened her arms around her lover, resting her cheek against Mika's sweaty forehead. "We'll be all right… Just hang on…"

"I never expected to see you like this, Shizuru." Satoshi interrupted the quietness and emerged from the shadow.

The other vampire elders followed, while Tomoe reluctantly showed herself.

Shizuru looked up, squinting at the tall figure standing a few feet before her. "Sa… Satoshi…" She then paused, her gaze falling upon Tomoe. "I didn't… expect it myself…" Shizuru muttered. Even though her face showed no other expression than the fatigue, Tomoe could see the confusion and pain in her maker's eyes.

"If not for Tomoe, I would never know of your relation to the Uriahns. You helped killing Osamu, while pretending to seek his killers. You are a disgrace! I trusted you!" Satoshi scolded, his fists clenching.

Her gaze fixing upon Tomoe, Shizuru let out a bitter chuckle, whilst trying to still her shaken body. The usual light in her eyes dimmed down by the second, and Tomoe couldn't help but feel a sharp stab in her heart.

"I went through so many tragedies in the past, yet I kept my optimism. I always looked for the best in people. I founded a home in Kyoto for us, and I embraced all that you were. But look at how you repay me!"

"I owe you… _nothing_…" Shizuru breathed.

Tomoe held her breath at the determination in her maker's eyes. Shizuru was in no condition to protect herself, and it didn't seem that she considered surrender even at this moment. Surely, both Shizuru and Mika would not make it through tonight.

_Isn't that what I want…? Isn't that what I'd kill for…? My revenge…_

"Very well. You have made yourself very clear." Satoshi then nodded to his men.

Four other vampire elders stalked towards Shizuru and pulled her away from Mika. Shizuru tried her best to resist. She did lose the men's grips, but quickly slumped to the ground, her arms and legs heavy like lead. She groggily got up, but was thrust down by a foot on her back. The other vampire elder then pulled Mika by the hair, dragging her away from Shizuru's reach.

Mika, who had begun to regain her lucidity, tried to fight back. "Get—get away from me!" she cried. However, her newborn strength was far too low to counter an elder. He effortlessly pinned her to the ground and looked up at Satoshi for order.

"Mika…!" Shizuru sharply rolled onto her back, grabbed the vampire's ankle and broke it in one quick twist. He rolled onto the ground, howling in pain as he clutched his injured ankle.

Two other vampires instantly attacked Shizuru, but she ducked their blows, grabbing one of them by the neck, snapping it. She then hurled the body at the other, sending them both to the far tree. Her strength was quickly diminishing by the poison, and she went down on one knee to catch a breath.

Taking a few steps backwards in fear, Tomoe could see the protruding shapes on Shizuru's back underneath her kimono. Unfortunately, her body was too weak to spread her wings now, and Shizuru only stumbled down on all fours, wheezing for air. The other vampire elder quickly grabbed her and shoved her down to the ground.

"It is over, Shizuru. Now, I will repay your treachery!" Satoshi drew out his sword and held it up.

The vampire elder, who was holding Mika down, promptly pulled the woman up to her feet, offering her neck to the Kyoto master.

Scowling, Shizuru gathered her last strength and thrust the vampire elder away from her. She leapt at Satoshi, but Tomoe quickly stepped in between them and pushed her maker away from the tip of Satoshi's sword.

Shizuru plunged backwards, rolling onto the ground. Coughing, she looked up at Satoshi, her eyes widened in fright. The vampire elder quickly pinned her back down on the ground again, tightening his hold on her this time.

Satoshi smirked at Shizuru, and then turned to Mika, puzzled by the defiance in the dark eyes. "Do you not fear death?"

"You promised that my son will live!" Mika tried to pull away from the strong grip on her arms, but to no avail.

"I keep no promises!" Roaring in laughter, Satoshi swung down the sword at her, only the blade was stopped by a firm clasp of Tomoe's hand. The smile suddenly disappeared from his lips to see the slender fingers holding back his blade with such ease.

Tomoe's heart skipped a beat. She had acted before her mind could reason. She had caught the blade in midair, risking losing her fingers. However, she was able to catch and hold it in place, allowing it to cut into her cold flesh only slightly. Her immense speed and strength was new even to her, but then she knew it was only because of Shizuru's blood that ran through her veins.

_I don't want it. I don't want anything from you…!_

Tomoe's eyes glowed deep red in disgust for she knew that Shizuru would remain within her for as long as she lived. "Allow me, Master." She then moved her hand to the hilt of the sword and took it from Satoshi. Growling, her face tore with joy and regret. She drew the sword and stabbed straight into Mika's heart. The blade narrowly missed the vampire elder who was holding Mika back as he quickly let go off his captive.

Lying on her stomach, Shizuru screamed at the top of her lungs. The agony in her voice sounded as though she was the one receiving the deadly wound. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Gritting her teeth, she sharply rose from the ground, losing the vampire elder's grip on her arms, and leapt towards Mika, catching the woman before she would hit the ground.

"Mika! Mika, nooooo…!" Shizuru tightly held her lover in her trembling arms. "Please, stay with me…"

Her body twisting, Mika choked, blood pouring out of her chest and mouth. She slowly raised her hand to Shizuru's face, her blood tainting Shizuru's cheek. "Believe me… that I…" But her whisper died down as her body gradually dissolved into a whirlwind of dust in Shizuru's arms.

Her eyes were wide. Her gaze was empty as Shizuru clutched her ash-filled hands. She bit her bottom lip so hard that it bled, and Tomoe could think of nothing at the moment but to taste those crimson drops. There was no cry. There was not a sound from Shizuru as she watched the cold night wind swept away the ash from her now opened palms.

Tomoe clutched her chest as excitement filled her whole. She was in ecstasy that she could hardly breathe. She felt alive more than ever to see a dream destroyed—to see the same pain she had felt her entire life in Shizuru's eyes.

_Shizuru, we are even now… We are one…_

Her chest heaving faster and faster, Shizuru slowly lied down upon the scattered pool of ash. Her bloodshot eyes blinked a few times in daze. Her skin paled even more under the moonlight.

"Should we finish her off now before the effect of the poison would cease?" A vampire elder broke the silence, his gaze meeting with Satoshi's dark one.

Satoshi stepped towards Shizuru's prone form, and scoffed. "Death is too easy for a traitor like her. I have a better idea." With a smirk on his face, he turned and signaled one of his men. "Jurou-san, cut her up and leave her by the bank of the pond. She will not be able to recover in time by sunrise." He then smiled down at Shizuru. "A slow death is my last gift to you, _friend_."

It took Tomoe a few moments before she took a few steps back from them and watched in horror, her trembling hands covering her mouth.

The blade first chopped down on Shizuru's right arm, blood splattering all over her body and Jurou's black garment. Shizuru managed only a weak cry as she curled up in pain, clutching the goring wound with her other hand. As Jurou moved in to slice off her legs, Satoshi picked up Shizuru's right arm and smirked.

"Come now. Let us go home." Satoshi then led the rest of the group back to where their horses were.

It took Tomoe a long moment before her legs would function and dutifully followed the Kyoto Master. She squeezed her eyes shut. She bit her lips as not to shriek every time she heard the sporadic cries of pain in the back. She strode as fast as she could, tears welling up her eyes so much so that she could hardly see the way.

Once she got onto her horse, Satoshi called out for her. She looked up and caught Shizuru's arm, which he had thrown her way.

"Hold her tight!" Satoshi laughed with his men as they sped their horses away.

Tomoe held Shizuru's arm to her chest, fresh blood tainted her kimono. Her whole body shaken, she almost dropped the arm. Beads of sweat forming on her forehead, she tried to breathe as deeply and slowly as possible. When her heartbeat calmed down a bit, she looked up again. A feeling of deep hollow gored into her chest as Shizuru's arm slowly dissolved into dust. Soon, in her grasp was empty. There was nothing left. The road ahead was black and cold, but she knew no other way but to follow them.

* * *

Returning to the safe haven of Fujino manor, Tomoe sat on the white futon, staring at the empty one next to hers. In the dark, she could see Shizuru lying peacefully there, eyes closed with a smile on her beautiful face. Behind the thick curtains of their quarters, she remembered stealing glances at her maker as she was asleep. In the deepest secret of heart, she longed for the crimson eyes to snap open, catch her in the act, and returned her with the tender gaze she had always longed for.

It was all gone now. Tonight. The one who had taken everything away from her—the one who had become the only pillar in her life was gone.

The birds started to chirp outside, and Tomoe snapped. She hastily crawled towards the doors and parted the curtains a crack. A pool of soft, blue light reflected upon the white of the shoji doors. She knew she must remain inside, but her heart got the better of her. She stumbled across the room to the wooden drawer. She grabbed a black cloak folded inside, wrapped it around her and pulled the hood over her head.

The moment she slid the doors open, she gasped aloud at the warmth of the rising sun. There was very little time left, but she just had to do it. She ran along the wooden passageway, heading towards the back of the manor. The vagabond guards were calling out for her, but she wouldn't stop.

"Hey! Where are you going! No one is leaving this place without permission!" One of the guards shouted, catching up to her and grabbing her arm.

Instinctively, Tomoe seized his hand and threw him across the walkway with just a slight thrust. The other guards hurried to help their friend get up, and she took the opportunity to escape. She must hurry before the others could hear her.

Climbing over the wall in the back, Tomoe landed on the muddy ground outside the manor. She stood up again and pulled her hood down even more, huffing a breath at the growing warmth on her skin. It was getting brighter and brighter each second past. She ran towards the nearest tavern in the area and went into the back of the building. There were a few horses tied to the poles under the roof, and she immediately leapt onto the black one.

Heading deeper into the woods, Tomoe gritted her teeth as she felt the skin on her knuckles began to burn. She could feel the pain at the crown of her head, her shoulders and her back, steaming from the heat. She could not imagine Shizuru's condition now as she knew her maker would not be able to move away from the direct sunlight. For all it was worth, Shizuru might have been dead by now even.

There it was. She could spot Shizuru from afar even though her vision began to blur at the sunlight that was growing stronger. She jumped off the horse and ran straight to the body by the pond. Shizuru, without her arms and legs, was lying flat on her back in the pool of blood. Her porcelain face was burnt almost entirely, and black patches of skin had grown in its place. At the horrid sight, Tomoe bit her bottom lip, her heart heavy.

With both hands, she held Shizuru up and stumbled into the cabin. She placed Shizuru's body on the bed and then slumped down on the floor in exhaustion. She could feel her skin sizzle at the heat, and her breath was caught in her throat. Her vision was going crazily hazy as she struggled to get up and pulled the curtains at the windows down. Out of breath, she slid down to her knees and passed out on the cold floor.

* * *

Tomoe had no idea how long she had been sleeping, but when she opened her eyes again, it was already dark. She had never appreciated the coldness of the night as much as right now, and she prayed for the sun never to rise again. Rubbing her arms, she could still feel the pain on her skin. Then raw thirst hit her hard. Her body ached all over, begging her for even just a drop of blood.

Hugging herself, Tomoe sat up. The cabin was cold and dark. She looked around, and her heart sank at the sight of the empty bed. Although she should be glad that her maker had seemed to make it out alive, she was disappointed that Shizuru did not wait for her.

"Shizuru…" Tomoe's arms fell limply to her sides. For some reasons, she had a feeling that she would never see her maker again, and her heart sank even lower at the thought. What life ahead would be like without the one who had given it to her? Their bond had strengthened through lies, loneliness and obsession. No matter how unhealthy it was, she couldn't seem to lose it.

Slowly, Tomoe got up and tightened her muddy, ruffled kimono. She picked up her cloak and made her way towards the door. A slight murmur from the corner then stopped her, and she turned around to see a large set of shadow on the wooden wall. She toppled backwards in fright, clutching the cloak to her chest. When the set of shadow did not move, her trembling hands lowered a bit, and she squinted to see in the dark corner.

Carefully, Tomoe reached out to lift the curtain open, allowing a pool of moonlight to shine into the cabin through the window. The soft wind blew against her cheeks and hair, but she froze in horror at the sight before her eyes.

The moonlight had cast a clear outline of the creature's pointy, elf-like ears and black, slimy skin. It was sitting on the floor, hugging a piece of cloth in its shaken embrace. If it were not for the thinning strands of chestnut hair, Tomoe would have run for her life. If it were not for the tears of blood that continued to pour from the crimson eyes, Tomoe would not be able to tell who it was—what her maker had become.

Although there were still some patches of human skin on her face, Shizuru had grown back her arms and legs, muscled in a scaly, beast form. Judging from the rapid growth rate, the frightening, scaly skin would consume her whole face, and she would be unrecognizable. Her sharp, black claws held onto Mika's red kimono. The soft cry from her throat sounded like a broken shamisen, squeezed and twisted. She had made no move. She had not shown any indication if she knew that Tomoe was watching.

Tomoe's hand dropped from the curtain, and the cabin was left dark again. However, the sight had been imprinted in her mind, and she doubted that she could ever forget. Her body fell limp, and she stumbled back a few steps until her back was met with the door. "It is you all along… the beast they've been searching for…"

Shizuru's head dropped, her large shoulders hanging low as though she was bearing the weight of the whole world. How long had she been in seclusion before seeking refuge in the Kyoto Coven? How many lives she had taken to bury the truth? How many lies she had to live through? Shizuru had all the answers, but she could not bring herself to tell any.

"You… You're supposed to be just a myth…" Tomoe shook her head in refusal to believe. She then flinched at the sudden attack. The beast had closed in on her before she knew it. It now stood twelve-feet tall. Its scaly face was now only an inch from hers, and the crimson eyes were staring down at her. It had shoved her against the door, its powerful grip on her neck.

"And that's all I am! A myth!" Shizuru snarled in her face. Her voice was coarse and thick. Regret swam in her eyes. Disgust rolled on her tongue. She loathed all that she was, wishing that she was unreal, and Tomoe learned firsthand of the reason.

Her throat dried up. Tomoe strangely felt alive again at the rough, hurting grip even if it could take her life any moment. The danger. The agony. Shizuru. She only realized now that it was the only thing she had lived for. She then bit her lip as a tear of joy rolled down her face as she reached for the beast's face. "But you are real to me…" It didn't matter what form Shizuru was in, her maker was the last remaining light in her life.

Shizuru froze for a moment, her gaze flickering between Tomoe and the hand on her face. The gentle touch—the kindness was unexpected to her. Furrowing her brows, she fiercely pushed Tomoe to the floor and burst the door open.

Wincing in pain, Tomoe quickly got up and followed the beast out into the woods, but her pace failed to catch up with the lightning speed of her maker. Shizuru had proven to be even faster in her natural form. "Shizuru…! Shizuru…! Don't leave me…! Don't… Don't you… leave…" Panting, Tomoe ran as fast as she could, but eventually slowed down due to the sunburn from this morning and the lack of blood.

She looked into dark forest before her, fog blanketing the ground. Leaves swirled in a tomblike hive. She was all alone once more.

* * *

There was no turning back, and Tomoe knew it. She had expected Satoshi to learn of her leaving the manor at dawn, and he could have easily guessed of her treachery. Witnessing how he punished Shizuru, Tomoe decided not to go back to the clan.

For the past week, she meander the streets of Kyoto, preying on elderly people as they made the least mess out of her meal. However, the blood of the weak left her famished, and she grew weaker as days passed.

In her soiled kimono, she trekked the street barefoot, having lost her getas along the way. It was nearly dawn, and she couldn't think of any other place to go. Her head felt heavy. Her arms and legs ached all over. Her resistance was running low, and fear began to grip her. She had been hiding under some deserted house during the day, but even so, the faintest glints of sunlight had weakened her. She was far too inexperienced to roam in the wild alone, and without her maker to aid her, she was destined to die of hunger, or caught and killed by either vampires or men.

Resting her head against the wooden pillar of a tavern, Tomoe looked past the crowd to the huge manor ahead of her. It was her home, the only place she could seek refuge in. Many excuses and schemes ran through her mind as she tried to come up with a reason for her disappearance a week ago. She wondered if Satoshi would even consider a possibility of believing her at all.

Out of a sudden, shouts erupted from the mass gathering in front the manor. Then wall of fire shot up from behind the walls of the manor, challenging the dark sky with its fiery flames. Tomoe rushed through the crowd to get to the manor, but the gates were closed. There was no sign of the samurai guards Satoshi had ordered them around all day and night. In the midst of chaos, Tomoe looked around, and when she saw that the crowd was too busy running for their lives, she leapt over the wall and climbed into the manor.

The theater was consumed with fire. The residential wings were starting to catch fire as well. The samurai guards were running around in the front yard and in front of the theater, fire caught onto their bodies. Tomoe was bewildered to see that they had all been turned into vampires.

The clan members were running for their lives, but several groups of masked men in black cloaks on horses were spearing them and shooting them down with arrows. Their precision was impressive as the Kyoto members instantly turned into dust as the arrows pieced through their hearts. Loud, painful screams mixed with thundering laughter. The Uriahns were here. Somehow, they knew the way to creep in and destroyed the Kyoto clan's human guards. The clan members would not be able to make it when the sun rose.

At the first glance of a winged creature circling in the dark sky above the manor, Tomoe immediately crawled into the thick bushes and hid herself there. Her eyes were wide in terror when the vampire elder zoomed down and landed on his feet just a few meters away. He looked to be in his mid forties, his gray hair was fully swept back. His square jaw complimented his straight nose and bright, gray eyes.

"Lord Fukuoka!" a male voice called out.

Tomoe turned to see Reito approaching the winged vampire, and she cowered lower.

"A job well done, Kansaki," Fukuoka commented, his eagle-like eyes scanning the flaming manor. A smile graced his thin lips. "You shall be rewarded handsomely. The Queen will be pleased to hear of this great news."

Reito quickly bowed in gratitude. He could barely hide the smile on his youthful face. "I cannot have accomplished this task if not for a mysterious message sent to me six days ago. It detailed the routes in and out of the manor, the names and routines of their vampire elders and samurai guards. Most importantly, the secret passageway into the manor."

Fukuoka furrowed his brows a bit, glancing at Reito at the corner of his eyes. "And who this generous stranger could be?"

"I do not know, sir. But I am sure that he is a true friend to Uriah," Reito replied.

"This mysterious friend of yours intrigues me. When this is all over, bring him to me—" Fukuoka stopped short when a Kyoto elder plunged down from the treetop. Fukuoka had stepped away in time to avoid the heavy body falling upon him. Annoyance in his eyes, he grabbed the Kyoto vampire by the hair and pulled, effectively spinning his head off his shoulders. It went by so fast that there was not even a single shriek from the Kyoto elder.

Tossing the head aside, Fukuoka looked up at Reito, who appeared equally bewildered as Tomoe. "I have no doubt that some of these Kyoto bastards will get away tonight. Our task doesn't end now. We will have to hunt them all down in honor of the Queen," he said, strutting ahead.

Reito bowed and quickly followed his master towards the burning theater.

_It's Shizuru. It's all her doing_…

Tomoe let out a breath as soon as Reito and Fukuoka left her proximity. Clenching her fists, she watched her 'home' being burnt into oblivion. Even the big sakura tree, the place of her childhood memories, was burning aflame. The Uriahns had made certain that all that was Kyoto Coven would not stand until dawn. There was nowhere to go, no place for her to hide now.

Then a familiar sight caught her attention. In the dark, the small cabin stood untouched in the middle of the garden in the back of the manor. It used to be her parent's house, modified to become a one-story building to keep gardening tools. The lone cabin stood forgotten amidst the sea of flame.

_My only home…_

Tomoe crawled out of the bushes, leapt across the garden and hid herself inside the cabin. She shut the wooden doors and turned around to observe the tiny space. The gardening tools were hung over the bamboo walls. Worn buckets were stacked up in the corner, while some rags were folded and placed on the small ledge. Inside the cabin, Tomoe could almost forget the chaos going on outside.

However, she froze in her post when she heard distant yelling from below. How could it be? Her ears perked as she concentrated to where the strange noises came from. Then she knelt on the wooden floor and pushed the heavy metal box containing more tools away, revealing a rusty, metallic door.

_This… This must be the secret passage Reito mentioned…_

Tomoe hastily pulled the door up, hoping to find a way out of the manor, or in the very least, finding a place to hide when the sun came up. She climbed down the narrow stairs and saw glints of light from torches at the other end of the deep tunnel, which looked to expand to at least a few hundred meters in distance. From the yelling, she guessed that there must be dozens of vampires in the tunnel, and they were fighting.

"The way is clear, Master!" a male voice shouted in the middle of chaos.

"Open the door!" It was Satoshi's voice.

Had they been fighting the Uriahns who were waiting for them in the tunnel? Tomoe's heart raced. She rushed ahead into the tunnel, meaning to follow them out. However, she slipped and fell flat on the ground. Wincing a bit, she frowned at the black, oily liquid on her palms and kimono. Her head shot up when a ball of fire suddenly erupted at the end of the tunnel, followed by screeches from the Kyoto vampires.

Shooting up to her feet, Tomoe ran back to the stairs and climbed up to the cabin. The Uriahns must have poured the oil along the tunnel, waiting for the Kyoto members who tried to escape. Satoshi was fast to catch up with her. He had reached at the metallic door before Tomoe could shut it.

His eyes widened as he looked up and saw her. "_You!_" he scowled in fury, his eyes glowing red.

Tomoe tried with all her might to hold the door still. She could feel the dangerous heat from below fuming heavier and heavier each second past. More vampires had caught up with the Kyoto Master, driving upwards for a way out, screaming at the fire that was consuming them.

Grunting, Tomoe crawled on top of the door, trying to push the door down. Sweat trickled down her cold body. She was surprised by her own enormous strength that grew out of nowhere.

Satoshi cried out when the door slammed upon his wrist, locking him in place between the floor and the door. At the pain, he kept pushing with his other hand even more fiercely, leaving protruding marks all over the metallic plane. Tomoe squeezed her eyes shut as her whole body trembled in an attempt to keep the door in place. If Satoshi could get out now, he would surely kill her. If the Kyoto vampires got out now, the Uriahns outside would notice them, and they would all be killed.

Panting, Tomoe could hardly feel her gripping hands now. Her strength was waning, and it was only a matter of seconds before her body would give in. All of a sudden, she heard a loud thud next to her head, and the door she was lying upon fell flat in its proper place, the thick door diminishing the screams below in to a faint sound. The cabin became dead quiet now, only the sound of screams outside was audible. She opened her eyes to see Satoshi's hand had been chopped off by the shutting door, but what alarmed her even more was the large, scaly, sharp-clawed foot next to her head.

Eyes widened, Tomoe looked up to see Shizuru standing before her, staring down her hog nose at the secret door. Shizuru had just one foot on the door, and it was enough to close and hold it in place. The remaining human skin on her face had all now been replaced by thick, black scales. The crimson eyes were glowing in deep red as the rough lips parted into a thin smile as the door stopped shaking. By the sign, Tomoe knew that Satoshi and the rest must have been burnt to death now.

Tomoe hugged herself and scooted away until she was in the corner. How could the Uriahn elders fail to notice such a large creature in their midst? Tomoe herself didn't even notice when and how Shizuru entered the cabin. Then the thought of the Kyoto elder she saw earlier plummeting to the ground near Lord Fukuoka entered her mind. The Kyoto elder was already dead by the time he fell, presumably by the hand of the beast—the Origin.

Tomoe looked up again, her body trembling. In a large, black, hooded cloak, Shizuru had come back to ensure death to all that had murdered her love, and many more. She was going to kill them all.

"You…" Tomoe shook her head. "You're a monster!"

The beast stared back. "No. You are."

The words stopped Tomoe from lashing out, and she sat still in her corner. She could barely feel the air around her or register the ongoing screams of pain outside. The more she looked at Shizuru, the deeper her pain became. It was as though she was looking into a magical mirror, one which showed one's soul. As much as she hated it, they were one after all.

Without another word, Shizuru turned around and opened the door to the cabin.

"Where are you going!" Tomoe shot up to her feet and followed Shizuru out into the garden. She ran after the beast, holding her hands up to block the heat from her eyes and face. "No, it's not over yet! Don't think you can just walk away, Shizuru! You can't leave me like this! Don't leave me! Come back, Shizuru…! Come back!"

At the last words, Shizuru stopped and turned around so suddenly that Tomoe almost crashed into her. She looked down at her apprentice one last time. She smiled and said, "I want you to live… and _suffer_ like I have."

Then Tomoe could only watch the Origin disappear fast into the night. There were no traces behind as if Shizuru was never there. Her hands quivering, Tomoe fell to her knees, feeling all her energy drained. She jadedly glanced around, not caring anymore if an Uriahn would spot her.

All of the buildings were aflame now, and bodies littered along the pathways and the yards. Distant screams echoed in her ears, and Tomoe clutched her ears tightly as tears welled up her eyes. She bent low until her forehead met with her knees and screamed as loud as she could.

_Come back… Come back and kill me…!_

* * *

Waves of raging fire engulfed her, and screams thundered in her head. Natsuki jerked out of her slumber. She bolted up and found herself sitting on the bed in her own room. Wheezing for air, she looked around the room wildly and found Yukino sitting at the desk, watching her. Her body tensed up at the scrutinizing stare, while she still tried to lose Tomoe's memories that had flooded her mind.

"What…What happened…?" Natsuki breathed.

Her gaze dropping to the floor, Yukino sat still for a moment. Her face was expressionless. Her gaze dimmed behind the pair of glasses she was wearing. "After I found out what you did to Tomoe, I brought you back to your quarters… and make certain that you are all right."

_Shizuru… _

At the thought, Natsuki jumped to her feet and ran for the door, but Yukino quickly came to stand between her and the steel plane. "Get out of my way!"

The Searrs elder would not budge. "You drank Tomoe's blood, and you succeeded in reading her memories."

Natsuki suddenly felt a hollow in her chest as she noted the slight pain on her left wrist. She raised her left hand up and looked at the bite marks. "You… You stole Tomoe's memories!"

Her gaze dropping to the floor, Yukino let out a sigh. "Sometimes it is better not to know, but I did because I had to. I had to know to be able to help Shizuru." She looked up at Natsuki. "You are trapped, bound by Mr. Krawczyk's wish. Please, let Shizuru go."

Natsuki staggered at the situation she brought herself in. Apparently, her mental state weakened momentarily as she read Tomoe's memories, allowing others to steal them from her. Her ruthless quest to search for Shizuru's secret had opened the Pandora box. Now that the key to Shizuru's life was in her hand, she knew not what to do. Perhaps, it was really better not to know.

Her breath caught in her throat. Her words came out in a whisper. "I need to find her. I want to see her."

Biting her lip, Yukino eventually moved away from the door and bowed for her.

Without second thought, Natsuki pressed the button, and the door slid open. Out in the brightly lit hallway, she found herself lost more than ever. She searched the floors for Shizuru, but found no trace of the vampire. Then, like a lost note suddenly struck back in the silence of a dead song, bringing the melody back to life, her mind became clear. She could catch the scent of Shizuru's hair that came with the wind.

Out of breath, Natsuki ran out of the building and rushed towards the dock behind the twin towers. The chestnut-haired figure was standing alone under the black sky. She stood along the passageway for a moment to catch her breath, and then approached the vampire.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered.

She watched the delicate face beside her, the deep set of crimson eyes that harbored a thousand stories untold. The woman standing next to her was her prize. _It_ was what her mother died for. Now, Natsuki realized what Shizuru had said to her mother before taking the Searrs agent's life. Kuga Saeko did find what she longed for in the last moment of her life.

The vampire didn't respond to Natsuki's call. For a long moment, she just stood, staring out at the black sea. "Yukino told me what you did to Tomoe, and she led me to her room right away. You were lying on the floor beside her, blood splattered all over both of you. I must admit that I was relieved when I learned that it wasn't your blood."

Shizuru slowly lifted her hand up, and a cold tear slid down her cheek and dropped into the thin pile of ash in her palm. Her lips quivering, she clutched her hand again before the wind could completely blow the last bit of the ash away. Her face twisted as she looked up at Natsuki. "There was still time to revive her… but I didn't."

At the confession, Natsuki threw her arms around the trembling form and embraced her so tightly that her arms ached. Her only thought at the moment was to take Shizuru's pain away—to erase the mistake she had done. Natsuki buried her face in the crook of Shizuru's neck. "I'm so, so sorry." After a moment, Natsuki's head shot up. Her eyes widened in eagerness as she clutched Shizuru's arms. "Erase my memories! You can erase Yukino's later on. Do it, please—"

Shizuru cut Natsuki off with a rushed kiss on the back of Natsuki's hand, and then brought the hand up to her face, breathing in her scent. "I could have killed you several times before. I thought about it. It was what I always did when I felt threatened, but something always stopped me, Natsuki… Strange as it may sound, there's always a part of me that wished for you to know me, but I was too cowardly to admit it. When I realized that my emotion was getting better of me, I planned to leave you at the old house, but I couldn't bring myself to. I just couldn't—"

"Goddamn it! You can't stay! Do you not realize what danger you're in if Yukino or I are forced to tell!" Yanking her hand back, Natsuki shook her head furiously, blood boiling inside her. "No. No. No. Go now! You have to go now!"

"How can I leave when you were captured and brought here because of me?"

Natsuki's mouth gaped open in exasperation. "Are you even listening!"

Shizuru shook her head. "It's too late."

"Forget the race! You have to save yourself! Go before Krawczyk—" Natsuki paused when Shizuru grabbed her bitten wrist, studied it for a short moment, and then softly lifted the curtain of raven hair from her neck. She only noticed the sting along her neck now that her attention was brought to it. Another bite mark.

_I was bitten… by two vampires… _

Shizuru smiled lightly, a hint of defeat in her eyes. "Too late."

Natsuki blinked in horror. While she fell unconscious after drinking Tomoe's blood, Yukino wasn't the only one in that room.

_God, no…_

She flinched at the sudden appearance standing several feet away from them. She turned to see that Kazuya had been watching them. His pale face remained expressionless, his cold gaze fixing upon Shizuru. For a long moment, his lips quivered slightly, but he failed to speak.

Taking a deep breath in, Kazuya wiped the tears from his eyes. "For three thousand years, the origin of vampire was nothing but a myth. We raid the earth, looking for the blood monster… But who would have guessed that the fiend was hidden underneath a mask of a harmless girl. You… You were nothing but a myth."

Kazuya took a shaky step closer and then paused, disbelief in his eyes. "I learned that both yours and Tomoe's blood could not be read, which meant that you both were close descendants of the Origin. I sensed that there is something peculiar there. So I waited." His gaze then shifted to Natsuki. "You are special, and I always knew that your mother's vampire blood would make a miracle. I allowed you to do whatever you wished, hoping that you would be able to unlock Tomoe's secrets. I only have you to thank for, Natsuki… You did it."

Her breath caught in her throat as guilt and regret pounded in her chest. Natsuki clutched her hands, her shoulders trembling. Her energy drained to nil, and she could barely keep herself up straight. It was all because of her. She only understood now of Tomoe's words, 'God and monster'. While Natsuki lived to be God's gift, Shizuru was cast into a mythical monster. They both were fated to be the origin of their kind. Thousands of years apart, their paths finally crossed. Natsuki only wished that they had met on a less bloodied road, where they could cherish every moment with each other.

"I tried to reason with you today, Fujino. If only you had accepted my offer, things would not come to this." Kazuya's gaze dimmed as his face screwed up in grief, murmuring to himself, "Akane, my love… All the things that I could have done for you…"

Natsuki turned to Shizuru, but the vampire had already looked away, staring out at the sea.

"Whatever will happen tonight, don't forget me," Shizuru whispered, her black claws sharply protruding out.

The words pierced into her heart and weighed down her body. Natsuki tried to call out for Shizuru, but her voice wouldn't come out. Then the dark cloud slowly consumed her vision. She froze in her post as Kazuya's thought seeped into her mind—his desire crawling along her skin. Without turning, she could see him staring at her, whispering into her ears. His eyes glowed, and his lips parted slightly.

"Kill the legend."

::

::

::

::

* * *

**Note# 2:** I did some 3D Shizuru fanarts. Three renders are posted on my DA so far. So check out the links from my profile page! Share the love! XD


	22. C22: Kill the Legend

**A/N:**

I'm really sorry for such a long wait. Last update was June, 15, 2011. A lot of things have happened. Life. Work. And more. I don't know if anyone is still reading this, but I thank you anyway for the past comments. I have read them all, every story you have left a review for. I have no beta, so I must apologize for the (many) mistakes you will see below.

Oh, yeah, I'm back XD

* * *

**Chapter 22: Kill the Legend**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**::**

Looking up at the dark sky, Shizuru admired the starry sky above. Her focus was so attentive that it appeared almost as if she was anticipating for the stars to fall at any moment. Her fists clenched, and her claws cut into her own palms. As her secret was out in the open, the tears on her skin had never felt this real, and her vision had never been clearer.

A howl erupted behind her. Shizuru didn't have to turn to know what was going on. She only grimaced at the pain hidden in Natsuki's voice.

Natsuki fell to her knees as her skin began to tear apart. Blood seeped out along her skin, but the bloodied traces instantly faded when black fur grew, covering every inch of her body. Her flesh regenerated, and she morphed into a thirteen-foot-tall, bipedal beast. Her thick fangs projected as she snarled at her prey. Her eyes darkened into a deep shade of emerald, her gaze filled with thirst to kill. Without a second to waste, she dashed right at the target just a few feet in front of her.

The four-meter-wide, slimy, black wings spread out at once. Shizuru ascended to lose the thick paw directing at her previous spot.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

Aloft, Shizuru snapped at the sound of blasts resonating through the area. She flew a little higher to see the far entrance of the headquarters. Searrs men in uniform were running towards the dock, equipped with gas masks and rifles.

They stopped at Kazuya and bowed. "Mr. Krawczyk! There has been an ambush right by the entrance of the tunnel, sir! They are Lycans, sir! Our men are trying to hold them back, but they come in great numbers! They are approaching our headquarters as we speak, sir!"

Turning slightly at the man, Kazuya knocked him down with his fist, sending the man several meters away as if he was hit by a truck. The remaining men froze, watching the lifeless body of their teammate lying still on the ground. Fear beset in their eyes.

"When did you plan to report me? Did you expect me to know by myself when I see them at my doorstep? Did you train for nothing!? Useless!"

All the guards bowed, strictly keeping their gazes on the ground. Their bodies were shaken, and their faces paled. They were only humans after all, and they should realize by now that they were caught in the middle of an immortal war. They were merely a pawn at their master's disposal. There was no such thing as Searrs spirit. To hell with 'Gem of the Sea'; it was all a ruse to use one another, and humans would lose before they knew.

"Natsuki, your father is here! Kuga Hideaki is here!" Shizuru shouted out from above, but all Natsuki returned her was a stern growl. Shizuru had to fly higher to keep herself in a safe distance from the Lycan. "Your father has come for you—"

"Stand back, Natsuki! Listen only to me!" Kazuya scolded, his face reddened. Searrs might be well-equipped, but an army of Lycans, led by his former, powerful slave like Hideaki, must have distressed him to some extent. He gawked up at Shizuru. "You told him of our location, did you not? You, _monster_. You should have stayed dead. You should have stayed only a legend!"

Shizuru flew around a little, trying to catch more glimpses of the shootings by the entrance. She then glanced down at Kazuya. "It doesn't matter who told them of Searrs location. After all these millennia, haven't you learned anything at all? The world is too small, and we've got no place to run."

After a moment, Kazuya produced a serene smile again as if everything was under control. As always. "Unlike you, I do not have to run, Fujino. I own this place. Whether you like it or not, vampires will unite under one clan. Lycans will be our immortal shield. We are made by God, and destined to rule. Such a shame. You are the origin of us all, but you have not yet realized the potential yourself." He clenched his fists as his dark, grey wings spread wide like an eagle. "You will burn tonight!"

Kazuya rocketed at her and caught her arms. In turn, she deviated further away from the shores. Fortunately, the Searrs agents were reluctant to shoot at her since it might harm their master. Testing each other's strength, they struggled in the air, twisted and turned, shoving one another for advantages. Considering his age, toppled with Natsuki's power, his strength easily rivaled hers, if not overwhelming. Kazuya pulled her closer and bit her arm. Wincing, she instantly thrust him away, successfully breaking their contact.

Circling around in the air, Kazuya wiped the blood from his lips. His gaze darkened in surprise and paranoia. "Darius, my cousin… You knew Prince Darius long before his death? Who are you, Fujino? Who are you, really?"

Shizuru ascended higher and gazed down at him. She kept her face calm, but secretly walled in the throbbing pain on her arm; an ancient vampire's fangs could tear deeper than an ordinary Lycan could. "You do not know me as my father had orchestrated. No one knew as he separated me from the rest of the world. I am only telling you this because I will kill you tonight, _Kernel_."

Kazuya's eyes widened at the first name usage. Before he knew it, Shizuru descended down at him. She caught his left arm, plunging them both into the sea below. Diving deeper and deeper into the dark water, she gathered every ounce of strength within her to focus on the task at hand. She loathed being underwater, and it took her enormous will to stay calm. She opened her mouth a little, breathing in the oxygen as her body had learned to live underwater long ago.

Kazuya, however, struggled to breathe under her grasp. Vampires possessed not the ability to breathe underwater, and he fought even harder in panic to know that it was her trap to lure him out this far from shore. His legs kept kicking against the strong undercurrent. His hands gripping hers until his knuckles went white. Although his body was far stronger than humans, it was only a matter of time before freezing water would overcome him. He could not risk losing his consciousness underwater as it would only mean death. At his last attempt, he kicked and pushed her off him, but the water had fully filled his lungs, and he began to choke. His body wasn't listening to him; he fell deeper to the bottom of the sea as he tried in vain to stay awake.

Just as Shizuru was about to tackle her prey, trails of gunshots ran past her like meteorites in slow-motion. Searrs men on their two-seated, three-meters-long, manned torpedoes were approaching. Their vehicles were equipped with a headlight, allowing Shizuru to spot them. They came in ten pairs. Their promptness surprised her, and she secretly admired Searrs' highly organized teamwork. They found Kazuya faster than she would have expected.

Her wings spread and flipped slowly before picking up speed. Their motion was swift and elegant like those of manta ray's fins. She rocketed and crashed into the manned torpedo nearest to her, breaking it in half. She swam back a bit, clutching her arms. Her body shook at the impact, but she gritted her teeth, forcing the pain in. The headlight was smashed, and the torpedo fell to the bottom of the sea. Its two divers had lost consciousness and drowned with the broken vehicle.

Shizuru slowly reached out and caught a mouthpiece floating in front of her. Certainly, it was lost from one of the fallen men. There were traces of blood along the object, and Shizuru studied the crimson trail that slowly dissolved into the cold water. Although it was the only sign that could make her seem normal like everyone else, she clutched it tightly. Before she knew it, her body reacted on its own. She held the mouthpiece up and flung it across the water. The object charged through the water and, with its high velocity, gashed into a Searrs diver's eye. The approaching torpedo suddenly stalled and lost its control. As it fell to the darkness below, the second diver hastily abandoned the vehicle.

Not another second wasted, Shizuru swam towards the diver, locking his neck in her arm and twisted it. His body jerked in her hold, and she gradually let him slip off her grasp. She watched him float away into the dark, her mind quick to scheme of her future attack.

_Two pairs down…_

Shizuru turned to the flashing headlights approaching. Trails of flying bullets continued to whiz towards her. There were eight pairs left, and she knew that it was going to get ugly if she were to counter them all by herself. She rose towards the surface and sprung into the air in one swoosh. Her wings spread wide against the bright moonlight. She arched her back, her mouth gaping to take in all the air she could.

Presently, three pairs resurfaced after her, shooting at her. She flew higher and around, avoiding those UV bullets, but still keeping herself in their sight. All of a sudden, two of the divers cried out when they were struck by shower of bullets from behind. The three pairs were in disarray, their focus on Shizuru turned to the lone Lycan in black suit on the approaching manned torpedo. Akane had arrived in time to distract the divers from her master.

"Master Fujino!" Akane called out. She continued to fire and, with precise aim, killed four of them off-guard.

Shizuru dove down at the last remaining manned torpedo and landed on top of the vehicle. She snatched the man in the backseat, killing him with a deep cut on his throat with her claws. Before the driver of the vehicle could unbuckle himself, she grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Burying her fangs into his neck, she fed herself and Akane with his young, strong blood. She could feel his tension, panic and fear all at the same time, and she knew that Akane could feel it as well. They would need all they could get before tonight was over.

When his last drop of blood entered her vein, Shizuru pulled back and took the mouthpiece from his neck. "I'll take this," she mumbled to herself. Certainly, she didn't need to breathe underwater, but it might be helpful to her friends in the coming attack, if she had any friend in this strange place at all.

Shizuru unbuckled the agent and threw him into the water. She let his dead companion stay in the backseat, not wanting to waste another minute to clean up. She picked up the rifle off the floor and held it with her right hand, her left controlling the steering wheel.

"There are five pairs left under. They're yours now," Shizuru said before heading back towards the Searrs towers.

_Yes, Master. As you wish…_

Akane didn't even question what she was doing. She didn't even doubt the woman she barely knew. The only thing she knew was the immense satisfaction to know that she had accomplished her given task, to earn her master's approval. She had fiercely yearned for the acceptance, which she had wished for so long ago, that she had forgotten how it all began. It was her past, present and future. It was the only thing she knew, and all that mattered to her.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. She extended her arm out, aiming her gun into the dark water. Her ears perked as she refocused her aim.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

A split second later, two balls of fire from different spots erupted under the water, sending a small wave onto the surface. Her shots had exploded two of the manned torpedoes. She smirked at her ever famous precision. There were only two vehicles left around, and she rode further into the sea, waiting for them to come out.

At the sound of big splash, Akane turned her vehicle around and looked up. Kazuya had soared from underwater up to the sky. He flied around, looking down at her. His gaze was intense, filled with deep worry. The usual look would have made her go to him, but an unknown foreign force had pulled her back, gentle yet strong—powerful enough to silence her from calling out his name. It embraced her like a gigantic pair of wings, black as the darkest of night.

"Hold your fire!" Kazuya ordered as soon as the two vehicles resurfaced. The Searrs agents were aiming their guns at Akane. He could hear the distant explosions from the island, but all he cared now was the woman below.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Stop it, Akane! They are our people!" Kazuya plunged down towards her.

Akane continued to pull the trigger until the ammos ran out. The four Searrs agents couldn't even take a shot back before all became quiet in the sea. Tossing her rifle into the water, she unbuckled herself and transformed into her lupine form. She stomped upon the vehicle, breaking and sinking it all at once, and then hopped into the air, smashing into the vampire elder.

Kazuya gripped her arms, but she pushed her elbow up at his neck, keeping his fangs at bay. Swirling in the air, he was startled at her enormous strength. Even though he was the one flying, keeping them off water, he couldn't seem to lose the claws on his shoulder from an ordinary Lycan like her.

Never in his three millennia time that he felt powerful and helpless at the same time as tonight. His eyes narrowed as he pulled her closer, ignoring her claws that stuck deep into his flesh. "You have been the only one, Akane. I love you." At his whispered words, he tightened his hold on her and plunged them both into the sea. Pain stung their bodies from the violent impact against the water, but their hearts raced even faster the moment they were consumed with uncertainty in the dark.

* * *

On his black motorcycle, Hideaki rode along the tunnel, heading towards the Searrs towers. His men came in hundreds. Some were on motorbikes alongside his. Some were in the cars behind him. A number of his men had transformed and leapt ahead in the tunnel, attacking the agents waiting for them behind the concrete barriers.

Takeda Masashi had finally revealed the routes to Searrs, although the young Searrs agent had refused to join the attack. He had claimed to repay Natsuki for saving his life with the map, but he couldn't bring himself to help Lycans slaying his fellows. Hideaki didn't bargain. He knew just how hard Takeda felt to betray his friends. He took all he could and planned for his men to attack Searrs' Fuuka headquarters as soon as they gathered all the equipment. They needed not only UV bullets, but silver nitrate rounds as well. Explosives were equally in high demand. Order was to shoot anything—anyone.

The Lycans were thrilled. Their thirst to destroy Searrs with their own hands was palpable with each step they make along the dim tunnel. The only thing they wished was to see all vampires perished by dawn.

Although getting Natsuki back was his priority, Hideaki himself anticipated the encounter with his former master more than he wanted to admit. More than a hundred years later, a vengeance must have tasted so sweet.

Amidst the sounds of incessant firing, a loud crash vented just a hundred meters in front of his motorbike. Hideaki looked up, and his men halted after him. A large set of shadow emerged from the flashing, broken, ceiling lights. The sudden presence of the black-furred Lycan with deep set of green eyes chained all Lycans to the spot.

"Natsuki…" Hideaki breathed.

It was a rare occurrence to see Natsuki in her lupine form. Ever since the train incident thirty years ago with Youko, Hideaki knew how much his daughter loathed what her transformation could bring. It gave her immense satisfaction. It bore cruelty within her. It grew power within that could corrupt any mind. To see Natsuki standing in front of all her people in such a state stuck the deepest fear within him. Hideaki raised one hand to signal his men to hold back. He then got off his motorbike and slowly approached her. He knew just what Kazuya had done by looking at the broken bodies of his men lying around her large feet.

"It's me, Natsuki. I've come for you, my love," Hideaki said, his heart aching. Had he been too cowardly to face the truth? Had he been too late to save his daughter?

Hissing, Natsuki looked down her nose at him. Everyone tensed up as she bent lower to stare at him in the eye.

"Natsu—" Hideaki suddenly found himself smashed against the tunnel wall by the swing of the powerful paw. He found himself falling to the hard floor, choking for air. As soon as the gunshot started to blast through the tunnel again, he yelled at the top of his lungs. His flesh tore and his muscles built up to his thicker shape. Dark brown fur began to cover his face and body, his eyes glowing into amber. His fangs jutted out as he jumped out of his spot to avoid his daughter's attack.

Roaring, Natsuki whipped the vehicles within her reach in madness, breaking them into pieces and shaking the whole tunnel with her vicious force. Searrs men behind her opened fire against the Lycans, driving the intruders further and further from the island entrance. Kazuya wished death on all invaders, and Natsuki hesitated not to carry out the order.

Hideaki hurdled at Natsuki, and they rolled along the concrete way, smashing into Searrs trucks and sending cars flying around with every of their ferocious turn. The Lycans and Searrs agents alike desperately darted the flying vehicles, while kept firing at one another.

Natsuki shoved her father off her and got up to her feet. He circled around her, trying to keep her focus on him while evading her fangs and paws. But her speed outpaced his, and he bellowed when her claws buried into his back, pinning him down to the ground. The wound tore itself wider as he tried to lose her grasp. He kicked repeatedly to get her off his body, but she proved to be too strong. Out of desperation, he grabbed the broken pipe fallen from the ceiling and stabbed into her ribcage.

Spinning off him, Natsuki hissed at the pain. She stood up a good distance away, paying no attention to the bullets flying around her. Apparently, a few silver nitrate bullets couldn't harm her with Kazuya's healing power within her. She gripped the pipe and pulled it out from her side. Blood oozed out, soaking her black fur.

Lying on his back, Hideaki squeezed his eyes shut when Natsuki snarled and charged at him with full speed. A loud crack thundered through the tunnel. He opened his eyes again, perplexed that he was still lying on the same spot, unharmed. A golden Lycan had taken Natsuki's blow in his place.

_Yu—Yuuichi…!_

The young Lycan brawled with the black paw at his neck. Natsuki was holding him against the cracked wall. His feet kept flexing, while Natsuki pulled him off and thrust him back at the wall again and again. The tunnel shook at the continual impacts, sending everyone off their balance. Hideaki got up to his feet and hopped onto Natsuki's back, trying his might to pull her off Yuuichi. He bit into her shoulder, but she wouldn't yield.

Eventually, a small chunk of concrete fell to the floor, and water began to leak into the tunnel. Gunshots, yells and cries echoed, and they only stopped when the wall ruptured and produced a three-meter-wide outlet. The water crashed in, sweeping them along the floor.

Flowing with the mighty influx of water, Hideaki lost his grip on his daughter. He swam against the current and pulled himself up to the ceiling of the tunnel for air. The tunnel became absolutely dark when all lights were flooded and shut down. He could hear his men shout out for help, but he couldn't see anything. It would take a while before his eyes could adjust to darkness. Holding on to the pipes, he tried to stay afloat and looked if anyone was nearby. However, small spots of green light began to pop up in the dark water. Searrs agents had gathered their gears to carry the underwater attack, and this could put the Lycans at greater disadvantage.

Hollering, he took a long, deep breath in, and broke the pipe in his hand. Again, he dove into the water. An agent fired at him, but he dodged the bullets. At great speed, he swam towards the agent and jabbed into his stomach with the broken pipe. Leaving the body behind, he swam out through the tunnel crack. As soon as he resurfaced, he huffed for air, his eyes reddened and his whole body shaken in the cold water. Shortly, many other Lycans resurfaced, and they quickly turned back into their human form.

"Master Hideaki! Are you all right!?" a Lycan shouted.

All of a sudden, several blasts erupted from underwater, sending balls of fire up. For a moment, the fire warmed the water they were in. The Lycans looked down at the flashing lights below, anticipating incoming attacks. Then a loud, screeching sound followed.

Hideaki swiftly looked ahead to the two towers. They were roughly 700 meters ahead of them. "The tunnel is falling apart! We must swim to the towers now!" Hideaki ordered.

He led his men to the island, while his heart was heavy, not knowing if Yuuichi was still alive. He was fairly certain that, with Kazuya's strength, Natsuki could get out of the tunnel by herself. The most important thing at the moment was to get as many of his men to the shores before they drowned in the freezing water.

* * *

Her teeth grinding, Natsuki stayed afloat in the icy water. Her mind became clear again, and she had returned to her human form. The tunnel was completely flooded by now, and everyone was trying to get out as soon as possible. Amidst the constant screaming and yelling, she felt Kazuya's power slipping, and she presumed that he must be in a fight himself, or that his mind was deeply preoccupied with something else. Slowly, the recent occurrences flashed through her eyes, and she halted in bewilderment. Her father and her peers had arrived, and she had fought and harmed them. Shutting her eyes tightly, she cursed herself for losing it to her master. When the water level rose to her chin, she knew it wasn't the time for regret.

The moment she swam out into the open water, the tunnel gave out a thundering creaky sound. The latter half of the tunnel completely detached itself from the main passage and sank into the deep sea. She could see vehicles and dead bodies of both her kinsmen and Searrs agents falling with the debris.

_Oh, God… Yuuichi…!_

Fortunately, Natsuki spotted her friend, who had already turned into his human form, falling unconscious along with the debris. She swam towards him and pulled him close. Kicking her feet, she ascended as fast as she could. There was no time to waste. She needed to make the most out of her lucid mind before Kazuya would focus his power on her again.

"Aaaah!" Natsuki breathed in as soon as her head popped up above the surface. She stayed afloat for a moment, looking around. From the distance, she could see several others swimming towards the island.

She turned to look at her friend and shook him. "Yuuichi… Yuuichi, wake up…! Yuuichi! Wake up, now…!" She inspected him a bit and found a nasty wound around his neck. His eyes began to flutter open, and she took it as a good sign. It was a good thing that she didn't instantly kill him in tunnel. Perhaps, as most positive as she could imagine, she hadn't aimed to kill him because she still had little control over herself. She wasn't sure if it was the case, but she just wanted to linger to the small hope she had. Then another thought abruptly hit her mind.

_Shizuru… Shizuru, where are you…?_

Natsuki looked up at the Searrs towers. Last thing she remembered was standing with Shizuru at the dock behind the towers. She attacked the vampire on Kazuya's order, and everything that came after that was a blur. Her body shuddered at the many thoughts rushing through her mind. What happened? Did she hurt the vampire? How did she end up in the tunnel instead? Before she would go insane with the questions she had no answer, she dragged Yuuichi with her and swam towards the towers. She needed to find Shizuru now.

* * *

Riding the manned torpedo, Shizuru headed towards the island. From afar, she could see the windows to the underwater-level library, and the ten floors underneath it. Searrs towers had built its enterprise deep into the sea, and she could only imagine what tests and experiments Searrs had hidden in those highly guarded, lower floors.

She set the accelerator to its fastest speed, and jumped out of the vehicle. It zoomed and crashed headfirst into the library's window. The hit sent a small tremor through the floor, but it surely wasn't enough. She reached at the cracks on the large window and punched at the thick, glass plane. She repeated the assault until her knuckles bled, her bones protruding sticking out. Her arms ached, but there was no time to register the pain. Her powerful claws extended out, and the black, scaly skin swiftly spread on both hands, growing along her forearms.

Shizuru punched through the window with a fierce strike, breaking the whole window into pieces. The seawater poured into the library like waterfall, washing her into the building as well. She slid unceremoniously along the floor, hitting the shelves of books down like dominos. It was only until she got a hold of the downed, piled shelves that she could stop herself from being washed through the entire floor.

Panting, she climbed on top of the shelf, and looked around. The water broke the sliding doors and flooded the hallway and elevator. Shouts in panic could be heard from the distance. Kneeling on the shelf, Shizuru stared down at the water again and took in a deep breath. Her shaken body eventually stilled as she closed her eyes and dove into the water again. Opening her eyes, she swam out of the window and descended deeper into the sea. Her wings spread wide and flapped like a bird, propelling her faster to the destination.

Several floors down, she stopped by the window and inspected the commotion inside. Searrs agents in their uniforms and gears were talking to a group of white-coated men. There were four closed doors to the men's left, and Shizuru presumed that they were rooms for experiment.

Keeping herself buoyant by the window level, she studied the panic look in those scientists' eyes and their body language. After how Hideaki had failed to serve Searrs, how much faith did Kazuya truly have in Lycans? If it were just breeding of a Lycan, it needed not such secrecy deep underwater. How many Searrs agents really know of the organization's secret? Kazuya wanted to rule an empire, with not only the strongest Lycan in the world, but Searrs definitely had something else in mind.

Suddenly, sharp pain stung her entire body, and Shizuru hugged herself with both hands. She looked down and only then realized that her claws had not retracted. Her scaly skin would not recede. Last time she had transformed was three centuries ago in Kyoto, and it took her years to fully recover back to her human form. Her body always had a vicious mind of its own. Whenever she let it out, it was beyond her control to reign it back in.

_Not now… Not tonight…_

Focusing on the task at hand, she looked up at the closed, steel doors behind those scientists. All of a sudden, the alarm blared through the floor, sending the men into greater panic. They spread out and gathered their important devices and headed towards the fire exit. Forty Searrs agents did not follow the scientists, and stayed behind to guard the experiment rooms.

Momentarily, eight vampire elders and their slaves pushed through the herd of scientists, coming down the stairway. They gave out orders to the agents, and then divided into four teams, positioning at each door. Putting their mouthpieces on, they grabbed the long rail around the door, watching as water from the above floor flood into the room.

A few scientists had been washed down the stairway and back into the room, but the vampires, their slaves and Searrs agents made no move to help them. When the water level rose to their waist, a vampire elder raised his hand and gave out a signal to everyone. The vampire elder at each door then reached for the thick, metallic ring, twisted and turned it in a secret code.

Then the whole floor slightly quaked as all four rooms detached themselves from the building. Each was floating in the water as a cubical carrier. A square piece of metal on top of the cubic slid opened, revealing a monitor screen. Driven by secret codes instructed onto the monitor, the four carriers headed out into the sea.

Shizuru looked back at the water flooding the lab as the cubic rooms departed. Bodies of few scientists floated around, as cold and lifeless as Searrs truly was. Surely, the vampire elders couldn't have made this decision on their own accord. She could only guess that it was Kazuya's decision to abandon the headquarters. Where did they plan to go? Would they return to the Tokyo headquarters?

_Saeko…_

Shizuru shook her head at the thought of the late Searrs agent. She turned and followed the four carriers into the deep.

* * *

Deep underwater, Kazuya had locked Akane's neck in his arm. A deep cut on his bruised cheekbone slowly healed itself. Akane fought and managed to lose his hold. He was taken aback by the fierce punch at his jaw. She could hold her breath underwater for much longer than he had thought. He wondered if it was Shizuru's power, which had given her such an advantage. It became harder for him to fight each second past, and he knew that he should end it now. Without second thought, he whizzed towards her, dodging her blow and spreading his wings. She turned to avoid his counterstrike, but her speed wasn't enough. His folded wing stabbed into her shoulder, and she let out a muted cry underwater.

Her blood poured out from the wound, floating and dissolving along the current like a twisted trail of smoke. At the pain, she fell back at the assault, gurgling for air. It took him a long moment, a few nasty kicks and thrusts by his captive, before he could tighten his arm around her neck. In silence around them, he held still until her body went limp.

_We will get out of here, Akane, I promise._

He wrapped both arms around her and ascended towards the surface. The moment they rose above the water surface, he gasped for air, inhaling as deeply as he could. As fast as his wings could take, he headed back to the island. He didn't want to imagine what had gone on in his absence at the headquarters. But a leader always had a backup plan, and he didn't fail to come up with one. How unfortunate he had to war with the Lycans now as his archenemy was Uriah. This whole ordeal could set him back decades of preparation.

With the anger devouring in his heart, he flew as fast as he could. The two towers still stood even though the night hadn't been as calm as he had hoped. The sound of gunshots still carried on. The Lycans had gotten to the island. Fire came out through the broken windows of the towers, sending the thick trails of smoke into the sky. Lycans had climbed all over the buildings, fighting with the flying vampires. His empire was falling apart in a matter of night, and it was only because he had spared Kuga Hideaki when he shouldn't have.

_Hideaki!_

* * *

Reaching the shore, Hideaki climbed over the rocks. Even though his body shivered from the cold water and the strong wind, his gaze fixing upon the two towers was filled with determination. Some of his men had arrived. Yelling, they raid the shores and attacked the buildings as planned. Thick smoke partially covered the buildings, and fire coming out from several floors had lit up the dark sky. Searrs agents were firing as their immortal counterparts fought back his men.

Clenching his fists, Hideaki stood up, looking up at the blasts as though watching fireworks. He was here at last. He had come to face what he had tried to escape for so long. Saeko, his life at the ranch, his clan—all of which he had ever known would only be a dream if he could not face his devil. He promised himself that it all would end tonight.

"Hideaki."

The word came soft and cold, almost like a whisper that would slip his ears if he weren't careful. Hideaki couldn't tell when the vampire had arrived. He couldn't hear the flap of the wings, or the touch of the feet on the ground. Kazuya was three-thousand-years-old for a reason. Strangely, he had come prepared. He had come here with a sole purpose. No more fear. No more hiding. His daughter had given him freedom, and he would treasure it with his life.

Hideaki turned to face what he feared the most, and he was content that he didn't even flinch. He didn't run like he once did. He didn't shy away from the eyes that were staring at him like an eagle on its prey. "It doesn't matter how many names you go by, you can't change who you are, Kernel Krawczyk."

Kazuya had a young woman unconscious in his arms. His short, brown hair appeared darker as it was soaked, giving out a sharp contrast to his smooth, pale skin. He gently lay her down on the ground. With one soft caress over her cheek, he rose to his straight pose again, staring back at him. "How long has it been? It is such a pleasant surprise that you have called me by my true name. You look as strong and handsome as ever, Hideaki."

"So are you." Hideaki studied the wounds on the girl and her naked body. She wasn't just a girl, but a Lycan. She wasn't one of his men, and the pair had just fought. It puzzled why Kazuya would spare such a traitor in his army. Forgiveness was never one of his former master's traits.

Kazuya tensed up at the sound of blasts, which echoed through the island. "I would have invited you for a drink or two, but you are unwelcome tonight. I do not take kindly of trespassing."

Four vampire elders flied towards where their master was and landed quietly behind him. Kazuya gave them a signal, and they proceeded to fly away with Akane.

Hideaki chuckled. He thought that the vampire elders were here to take him on, but it surprised him to see that they were ordered to guard specifically the traitorous Lycan. Four vampire elders were wasted on a simple Lycan, not as reinforcement to the army under attack. "She must be important to you even though she had betrayed you. I've never seen you going soft on anyone like this before. Time has changed us all, has it not?" Hideaki squinted a little. The nasty cuts on Kazuya's handsome face gradually healed, leaving his skin flawless. The grayish-blue eyes were looking elsewhere, and Hideaki couldn't tell what was going through Kazuya's mind. He never could.

The Lycan readied himself. The hair on his back stood up and grew longer. His eyes glowed into amber as his muscles rippled in anticipation. "It's been three thousand years, Kazuya. You know you cannot win all the time."

"I have not won a single battle. That is why I am here, in the middle of nowhere, scheming and dreaming." Kazuya scoffed at himself. He adjusted his high collar, staring straight at his once best friend. "There were times when I tried to fight it—when I refused to surrender, but you may be right after all. We helped building each other for so long, but everyone has changed in some way… That is why we are standing here now, destroying each other's hope and trust. Our paths have been darkened and obstructed by no one but ourselves."

Kazuya closed his eyes for a moment before flied into the sky. "So let us end it here. I shall drink your blood dry tonight."

Hideaki's skin broke, and he transformed into a Lycan. He leapt fast and high. His superb agility sent him towards Kazuya, and he grabbed the vampire by the arm. He wanted to end this quick as it was his only chance, trying to tear the vampire apart with his claws.

But the vampire sped up his flight, dragging the Lycan up with him, causing Hideaki to lose the momentum as they rose higher in the air. He winced at the thick paw on his right arm, but he could grip Hideaki's other arm just in time before the Lycan could strike him again.

Hideaki tried to use his weight to pull them both down to the ground, but the vampire fought to take them higher. The pair fiercely twirled in the air, losing their course and crashing into the immortal, residential building. They plummeted through the broken window, rolling along the burning room.

* * *

Natsuki put Yuuichi's arm around her neck and dragged him past the rocky shore. She eventually placed him in a safe corner of the dock. Many Lycans stampeded into the burning buildings, tearing into the vampires, their slaves, and Searrs agents. The sound of screams, shouts and shootings filled up the whole vicinity. Bodies of both humans and immortals scattered along the shores and pathways. Searrs was under attack. Her father had finally come for her, and it took such a great sacrifice to face the enemy of their freedom.

At the sharp wind blow, Natsuki's ears perked at the smallest activity faraway. She looked up at the sky and saw Kazuya spiraling with a Lycan and smashing into a residential floor. From the height and the fur color of the Lycan, she knew it by heart.

_Dad!_

Natsuki rushed from her spot, but was pulled back by the weak grasp on her arm. She stopped in her tracks and looked back. Yuuichi had caught her arm, his lips quivering. She knelt by his side, worries clouding her face.

"Remember who you are… Don't give in… to him…"

"Yu—Yuuichi…" Natsuki clutched his hand back as his eyes fluttered close. She then got up and took in a deep breath. Kazuya might have lessened his power on her mind at the moment, but anything could happen as long as the bond was still intact. She concentrated solely on her family and what they had gone through, trying her best to block out everything else. Staring up at the towers, she let the hair on her back grow back once more, her claws protruding out.

_I have to end this tonight… I must…_

In her transformed body, Natsuki raced towards the buildings and leapt onto the rows of windows. With her enormous strength, she climbed up fast from floor to floor, avoiding the fire licking around the broken windows.

* * *

Hideaki rolled along the floor, but quickly shot up to his feet. He paused at the fast healing of the wound on Kazuya's shoulder. Vampires as old as Kazuya could heal themselves fast, but not as rapid when they had not had a drop of fresh blood. His former master stood tall and regal. Clearly, he was showing off his healing process to remind Hideaki that it was his daughter who was paying for the wounds he might receive in the future.

Kazuya smiled. "You cannot kill me. You are not fast enough, and you know it."

Roaring in anger, the Lycan stomped his foot and sprung at his former master. He grasped Kazuya by the neck, but the vampire seized his wrist and twisted it. Yelping, Hideaki found himself losing his balance from the pain. His white bone stuck out, and blood streamed down his arm. He was pushed through the burning wall one after another, his back and skin marred from the excessive burn.

"Surrender, or die!" the vampire hissed in his face.

Hideaki knew that a moment of panic could cost his life. Gritting his teeth, he jerked his broken wrist from Kazuya. His feet firmly planted on the floor, digging a foot into the cement, stopping the vampire's drive. Before Kazuya could stabilize the sudden halt, Hideaki grabbed his shoulder and shove him down. Through their fierce struggles, they broke and fell a few floors down. The broken bits and pieces of the ceilings showered down upon them.

When they landed on the ninth floor, they found themselves rolling on the ground, crashing through the walls. Hideaki took the moment to straddle on top of the vampire and raised his good hand up. He directed his claws right at Kazuya's chest, but the vampire instantly caught his forearm, stopping his attempt.

Dark veins became palpable on his face as Kazuya gathered all his strength to fight Hideaki. The Lycan's thick claws were only an inch away from his heart. Their arms trembled as they warred with each other's strength. His face paled by the second as Hideaki's face reddened at the exertion.

"Natsuki!" The moment Kazuya called out, Hideaki knew that his chance was slipping. The longer it went on, the riskier it was to Natsuki's life. He pushed harder, and his claws sunk into the vampire's chest.

Blood pouring out of the chest wound, Kazuya cried out in frustration, fighting back with all his might. "I hate you…! I hate you, Hideaki! I should have let Saeko die!"

_What…? _Hideaki tried to understand what Kazuya meant. The second his arm slightly retracted from excessive strain, Kazuya kicked him off his body. The vampire then pushed himself up, spreading out his wings at once. Both wings folded and produced two, pointy tips. Before an eye could blink, the tips of the wings gashed into Hideaki's neck and decapitated him.

All of a sudden, Kazuya found himself being snatched by the shoulder, a heavy bite into his neck. The raven-furred Lycan had climbed into the floor through the broken window and attacked him. Natsuki had bitten his neck, and her thick, powerful fangs could have ripped his head off.

Quickly, Kazuya slid himself off Natsuki's hold. With the wounds on his neck and chest, he gasped for air, wheezing as he crawled back unceremoniously along the floor. The bloodied tips of his wings retracted into his skin again as he tried to calm his breathing down.

"Na… Natsuki…" He whispered the name before Natsuki could leap at him again. He momentarily closed his eyes, trying his best to still his ragged breathing. "Listen… to me…"

Natsuki shuddered a little and eventually fell to her knees. She supported herself with her hands as her power was drained to heal Kazuya's wounds. At the moment, he could not even heal the wounds on his back, where the wings had opened. Her body began to tremble more, and she gritted her teeth. Her gaze never left him, staring squarely into her master's eyes.

After a long moment, Kazuya sat up again, his shoulders still drooping. His bleeding had slowly stopped, while his breath became more even. His face remained pale, his eyes dull. He doubted if he could return to his full strength tonight, if not in a few days. He stared back at her; countless thoughts and doubts ran through his mid. It was a rare occurrence, almost unheard of, that a slave would attack his own master in any situation. But Natsuki was able to break free for a moment, if not longer. It could be the understated power of the natural born. It could be his fatal step to enslave her as he found it harder and harder now to control her.

Chained to her spot, Natsuki took a long look at her father's head, which had rolled to stop between her and her master. She roared at the top of her lungs, and then snarled at her master, saliva foaming in her mouth. Her dark emerald gaze was filled with rage as hot, angry tears warmed her eyes.

Kazuya just sat, watching her. Fire had reached their room, and lingered by the doorway. The temperature had risen so high that an ordinary human would not be able to withstand, but here they were, sitting amidst the destruction they had brought upon one another.

"I will not fool myself, Natsuki. I cannot rule you in forever. But tonight, you will pay for what you father has destroyed. My work, my pride, even your mother's future… Do not question. Do not hesitate… You have my order."

* * *

Shizuru followed the four carriers ahead. As it became increasingly easy by the minute to breathe underwater, the old time when she was chained, tortured underwater continued to haunt her. She rubbed her face a little, trying to brush aside the bitter memories and concentrating on the task at hand. Searrs had something to hide, and she was certain that the answer was in those cubical rooms.

Noting the movement behind her, Shizuru snapped. Her claws extended as she sharply turned, aiming for the possible attacker. To her surprise, Yukino looked bewildered, stopping just a few feet away from her.

In her back, tight uniform, the Searrs vampire had her mouthpiece on, her feet sporting a pair of black fins. She had two rifles in her back holster, two handguns on the waist holster, and two more on her shoulder holster. She came equipped for the dire situation at Searrs. No wonder that no one had seen Yukino around when the Lycans attacked the tunnel. She was here to help Shizuru, forsaking her own organization.

Quickly, Yukino got closer to Shizuru and handed her a backpack. Shizuru grabbed it and inspected the items inside. Two handguns, several grenades and numerous supplies of ammo; both UV and silver nitrate rounds. Yukino had not bothered with Hypnos rounds, and Shizuru knew what the vampire elder had prepared for tonight. Nodding in gratitude, Shizuru promptly put on the shoulder holster and the belt holster, equipping herself with the weapons. She was going to need more than her sharp claws and great wings. Most of all, she needed a friend after all.

Both vampires resumed their swim, following the agents a hundred meters ahead. Out of the blue, a torpedo whizzed past them, leaving a long trail of bubbles behind. Shizuru turned around. A blonde-headed figure on a manned torpedo emerged from the dark water, racing towards Yukino and her.

Yukino seemed overly enthusiastic when the torpedo hit one of the carriers, exploding the target along with its protectors. The blast sent a quake through the area. Shizuru could only grimace since she would want to know what was hidden inside those rooms. However, if it meant to keep them alive, then she would have to let Haruka do whatever she wanted.

Haruka fired another torpedo from her vehicle, but missed the second target when the Searrs vampires descended the carrier just in time. As Searrs agents started firing back at them, Yukino promptly climbed onto Haruka's vehicle. She then gestured backwards for Shizuru to look.

Shizuru backed away as Haruka swerved the vehicle around to avoid the bullets. She looked over her shoulder and saw another manned torpedo speed towards them. Her fangs jutting out, she readied herself for a close attack, except the manned torpedo revealed Nao as its driver as it came to a stop. Nao looked rather uncomfortable with the mouthpiece. Her memory of being attacked underwater, wounded near death at sunrise, must have left an impact on her. Even then Shizuru was grateful that the redhead had joined Yukino and Haruka to help her.

The redhead immediately waved for Shizuru. Without hesitation, Shizuru jumped onto the vehicle and pulled out her gun. She helped firing back at the Searrs agents to keep them at bay.

Nao and Haruka began to drive away from the area as the slaves started to swim towards them. Shizuru kept her gaze fixed upon the nearest carrier. Bullets whizzed past her head, but she maintained her focus. With her great vision, she fired. A single bullet dashed through the cold water, passing many agents and hit through the electronic controller of the carrier. The room lost its control, and it sank deeper into the sea, losing its course with the other two.

Nao then took the opportunity to turn their vehicle around and shot a torpedo at the sinking carrier, exploding it with the four vampire elders. When the Lycans approached their vehicle, Shizuru spread out her wings and dove out. With her remarkable speed, she caught two of the Lycans by the shoulders, pulling them away from Nao's path. She stabbed one of them with the tip of her wing, killing him instantly.

But the other Lycan managed to lose her grasp and buried his thick claws into her left ribcage. Gritting her teeth to wall in the pain, she twisted herself, successfully drawing away from him. He zoomed in on her again, but she shot herself high enough to evade his second attack. In turn, she dived down headfirst, slashing his eyeballs out and biting him in the neck. His body jerked in her deadly grip as she sucked his blood to the last drop to heal her wound.

In the dark, she felt his waning resistance, and she let them both fall deeper. The sound of firing underwater became distant as her mind revolved only around the strong blood cruising through her veins. At this moment, the apocalypse could have come, and she would not bat an eyelid to break away from the bliss. It was moment like this that she realized that she did not belong here. Her world was so far, far away, and she should not have shared with another soul.

* * *

In her black suit, Natsuki had arrived by following the two red dots on the radar panel. She was riding her navy, manned torpedo with eight more vehicles trailing after her. Her face appeared grim. Her eyes looked focused, her gaze darting among Searrs' attackers. Her body acted on its own, carrying out the mission she had been given, but her mind fought to lose the black enclosure, which had entombed her psyche.

The image of her father lying still on the burning floor kept replaying that she could still feel the heat from the fire now even though she was deep in the sea. She even felt like sweating in the cold water. She could still feel her hands tremble as she lifted and held his head to her chest. The pain was burning her inside out, but her body would not allow herself even the smallest gasp.

Her heart pounded faster and harder against her chest as she gripped along the metal edge of her vehicle. When the black veil that held back her mental strength eventually slipped, her grasp crushed the edge, tearing it out from the body of the manned torpedo, and she could feel lightness of air in her lungs. But the peaceful moment was gravely fleeting.

_Natsuki, obey me…_ Kazuya's voice emerged in the back of her mind, chanting in her ears. She shook her head, but his voice continued to hang heavily. She closed her eyes, desperate to escape it, but to no avail. Slowly, her world slipped back into oblivion once more.

It was to be done. Natsuki cleared her throat and looked ahead again. She found her target. Two cubical carriers had stayed on their courses, while evading the attacks from the pair of manned torpedoes. The other two rooms had been exploded, destroyed into pieces, their debris falling into the deep sea.

Flipping the red switch to her right, Natsuki aimed and fired a torpedo at the nearest manned torpedo, driven by a red-haired vampire. She never missed with her guns, and she didn't miss underwater either. Its warhead was only an inch before it touched the vehicle, but was suddenly stopped by an unknown figure.

She squinted to see what had come between her and her prey, and it took her breath away to see Shizuru had risen from the bottom of the sea, catching the warhead with her bare hands.

_Don't do it, Natsuki. Don't… Do it… It's to be done…_

Briefly shutting her eyes, Natsuki reached out and punched in a code upon the panel.

* * *

While dodging the bullets from Natsuki's team, Nao fired back incessantly, letting Haruka follow the two carriers. The redhead wasn't sure how long she could hold off Natsuki's men, but the carries must have been precious to Searrs that they sent agents after them. She would have to do everything in her power to stop them before they could get Haruka. In all honesty, she was surprised and grateful at the same time that Shizuru had risked her life to stop the torpedo, or else she would have perished in the water already.

_Die, bitches!_

Nao fired another torpedo from her vehicle. It missed Natsuki but managed to hit two manned torpedoes behind the Lycans.

_Ha! Eat it!_

Nao then turned and saw Shizuru floating nearby. The vampire's arms trembled by the buzz along the metallic case of the weapon she was holding.

_Uh-oh … Not good. This is not good, Shizuru!_

Natsuki had ignited the warhead by remote control. Instinctively, Shizuru spread her wings and rose fast towards the surface. Before anyone could catch sight of the vampire, a bright ring of blast erupted just above the water. The explosion shook the whole water, and then left everything anesthetized.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Nao felt the great heat and tremendous pressure hitting her like a ton of bricks. Her ears were numbed, and for a long moment, the only thing audible to her was the echo of a heavy, painful sound. Gunshots had ceased. Everything became quieter and darker than the night itself.

* * *

Speeding her vehicle, Haruka followed the third cubical room, leaving Nao and Shizuru behind. She turned her vehicle left and right, avoiding the incoming bullets. Searrs agents kept firing back at her, while the vampire elders leapt from the carrier and charged at her.

Yukino jumped off the manned-torpedo to take on all four vampires by herself. Being slightly older, she had the advantage over their speed. She knew them all well enough to know their moves, eluding their strikes and taking their attention off Haruka. They kept swirling and dancing like butterflies in the water. However, the vampires' slaves only made the struggle harder. She pulled out her guns and shot at them, keeping them at a distance.

When her guns ran out of ammos, Yukino snatched the nearest vampire and broke his neck in one swift motion. She turned him and stabbed the pointy tip of his wing into another charging vampire. One by one, she used them against one another in this tornado of flying and catching each other. Their strength waned each minute past, and Yukino knew that if only she could hold on, her strength advantage over them would pay off.

While striking and evading her opponents, Haruka couldn't help but glance at her master from time to time. She wasn't sure if it was an order to keep Yukino in sight, but she found it hard to look away. Worries crept over her each time Yukino ascend or descend to lure the dangerous vampires. One mistake could be fatal. Shaking her head, Haruka concentrated on the carrier once again. There was no time to waste. Holding her breath, she gripped the controller and aimed.

_One… Two… Fire!_

Haruka turned her vehicle away as soon as she unleashed the torpedo, watching as it left a long trail of bubbles. It zoomed towards the target, causing the Searrs agents to disperse in panic.

_BOOM!_

Haruka pumped her fist in triumph as the third cubical room was destroyed. She then turned around to find where Yukino was. Her jaw clamped shut when she saw three vampires rushing at her master. Their sharp, pleated wings rose in a menacing attack.

Yukino ascended fast enough to dodge the strikes and stabbed an attacker's neck with a pocket knife. But the other two vampires managed to get a hold of her. She tried to lose their grips, but a vampire bit into her neck, while the other speared his wing through her back and out her chest. Dark blood poured from the wound, and for a moment Yukino battered to lose their grip.

_NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Racing towards them, Haruka took out her gun and fired at the two Searrs vampires incessantly. They let go of Yukino and fled into the dark water. Yukino was no longer conscious. Her skin paled fast that it turned green, and her body was shaken before it eventually lost its strength and became absolutely still.

But Haruka suddenly paused before she could reach out for her. If Yukino died, she would be freed once more. Wasn't it what she had wished? Didn't she detest all vampires, especially the one who enslaved her? Her hand on the wheel trembled as she watched the trail of blood continue to pour from Yukino's chest wound. She hadn't felt fatigue. She hadn't felt the pain. Her master didn't even try to steal her power to heal herself.

_Leave her. Leave now… Oh, this is… Stupid. Stupid!_

Haruka took a look at her watch. It was only an hour and a half before dawn. Before her brain would reason over her heart, she pulled Yukino closer and held her in one arm. There was no time to waste putting the woman in the backseat. She rode further into the sea. If her memory served her correctly, there was a small island 20 miles west of the shipwreck site. Now that Hideaki's men had raid the towers, it was the only place safe enough for the vampire at the moment.

* * *

Once Shizuru flew above the surface, she let go off the warhead, and then dove down as fast as she could. A blast erupting above her plunged her fast and deep into the sea. Shutting her eyes, her head was spinning like mad as she felt like she had just crashed into a thick wall. Her whole body ached at the harsh impact against the water. Her skin underneath the black suit sizzled by the heat. She could feel her skin regenerating against the wounds as her lungs fought to spill the water out.

For a long moment, she let her body sink free fall. Breathing was the only movement she allowed. She minimized all her activities, so that she could focus her power on healing instead. However, the coldness suddenly froze her. It pulled her three thousand years back. It felt awfully familiar. The agony yet felt real like a deep scar that still hurt even after the skin had healed. She had not forgotten, and she wondered where all the painful memories would lead her. Perhaps, tonight would be so kind and end it all.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in the middle of darkness, staring up at the faint pool of light above. Several manned torpedoes rode past her view above like birds roaming through the sky. A few more explosions erupted, but their sounds were only echoes to her. The blasts were rendered as harmless and beautiful as fireworks in the sky. It would only mean something if she had someone to watch it with.

_Natsuki…_

The name involuntarily disrupted her peaceful trance. Her mind snapped and registered the occurrences. She regained her momentum again. To her knowledge, Natsuki had ignited the warhead by remote control, and the blast almost killed her if she wasn't fast enough to let go off the explosive device. It only reminded her of how helpless Natsuki truly was under Kazuya's command, and Shizuru's blood boiled at the realization.

Searrs proved to be a strong, if not vicious organization, Kazuya a calculating leader. It was a tough task just to get herself out of her here alive, but even more difficult to get her peers, the likes of Yukino and Nao, to leave this place unscathed as well. There were more agents on land, but she had enough trouble with the ones underwater.

Again, she looked up and spotted the redhead from afar. Nao had seemed to lose her consciousness; the vampire's vehicle turned around and around, slowly sinking without any kind of control over it. Shizuru ascended towards the redhead, although she still felt the sharp ache on her back as her wings fluttered. Her body would need more blood soon.

Approaching the falling vehicle, Shizuru unfastened the seatbelt and pulled Nao out. From the burnt on the side of the manned torpedo, she guessed that it was damaged by the explosion, useless to them now. She glanced between the redhead in her arms and the only remaining cubical room, which was riding further and further away. For a moment, she couldn't decide what to do. If she were to follow Searrs' secret, the redhead would surely die underwater.

Turning around, Shizuru studied Natsuki's team. Although they were distracted by the explosion themselves, they would spot them here. Without another thought, she swam towards the surface, refusing to let the thought of Natsuki bother her mind than it already had.

When they reached the shores, Shizuru held Nao and trekked along the rocky terrain. Climbing towards the dock, she found a white boat and sneaked inside. Safe in the cabin, she placed Nao on the bed and sat down beside the limping form. Holding her breath, she bit her wrist and let her blood dripping into Nao's mouth. The injured vampire stirred, and the jaded green eyes fluttered open. For a moment, they reminded Shizuru of Natsuki's darker shade of emerald. No matter how much she had missed it, she reminded herself that _the_ Natsuki she longed for no longer existed. It could cost her life, if she let her guard down only for a second.

"Fujino… What… What happened…?" Nao whispered.

Shizuru held Nao's hand, trying to pull her out of her dizziness. Her blood was too cold to help Nao regain her strength, but they weren't exactly in a position to bargain. With the buildings burning and Lycans running loose, an Uriahn vampire like Nao would be their next victim in a matter of a second.

"You're safe in a boat now. But it's going to dawn soon, so you have to get out of here and go as far as you could, understand?" Shizuru then let go off Nao's hand and got up.

Nao hastily grabbed Shizuru's arm, although her grip was weak. "What… what about you? Where are you going?" She shakily sat up.

After a moment, Shizuru offered a small smile and took Nao's hand off her. She wanted to say something. For a moment, she wanted to leave her last words, but nothing came out of her heart. Tonight wasn't so different from that night three thousand years ago. Her life had revolved around life and death, and she found nothing to profound to say, nothing to change—no one left behind to yearn for.

"I do what I have to do." With the simple words, Shizuru walked out to the sundeck.

The scene on the island before her reconfirmed her idea. Searrs agents incessantly fired at the intruders, while the Lycans kept closing in. Even though Hideaki's men were able to cause much more damages than she had anticipated, they seemed to have lost many of their kinsmen as well. The night had not ended yet, but hundreds of bodies had accumulated, scattered along the ground. They were fighting like there was no tomorrow, and the sound of gunshots and explosions continued to rock the whole island.

She then gazed up at the twin towers. Bodies of men and women kept falling down through the thick curtain of smoke, which had spread out from the row of broken windows of the ninth floor. Without hesitation, she soared past the thick layer of smoke. Reaching the observation deck of the immortal building, she landed firmly on the concrete floor. Several Lycans were attacking Kazuya, but with his strength combined with Natsuki's, they were no match to him. Dead bodies littered along the deck, while some were thrown off the top of the building.

Kneeling on one heel, Shizuru studied them. Although Lycans were known to be rash, she couldn't quite fathom what had prompted them to be so fearless that even death could not scare them away. She continued to watch the scene unfold, and decided that only dawn could save those Lycans' life.

Blood had splattered all over Kazuya's face and body, rendering him less regal than usual, even giving him the unusual, barbaric look. It was not only the Lycans' valor to note, but the Searrs founder's relentless thirst to kill. It looked as though Kazuya could not stop himself even if he wanted to. For a vampire as old as he was, he didn't even register her nearby presence.

Shizuru waited. Now that he was exhausted, they should match him in strength at last. She had had some blood to regain her strength, but lending her power to an ordinary Lycan like Akane had been her disadvantage. As a gush of wind lightly slapped her back, she turned slightly over her shoulder.

As Shizuru had wished, Akane emerged to stand next to her. In her Lycan form, Akane had climbed up the building to join her. Her arms and legs were badly injured, possibly by the vampires who had captured her earlier, but the Lycan showed no pain. It was the master's power, which could control all emotions of their slave. And for the oldest vampire—the origin of all vampires, Akane would not recall even her own name if Shizuru chose to.

"Kill him." Her voice was soft. Her words were simple. Akane bowed at the order, and lunged at the Searrs founder, ignoring all other Lycans altogether.

Looking over her shoulder, Shizuru spot two vampire elders flying towards her. Blood had splattered their faces and bodies, suggesting that they had been in a fight with her slave. She believed them to be Akane's captors.

Jumping into the air, Shizuru flipped herself to avoid the strike from the pair of vampires. She then flew away from the observation deck and dove fast into the cloud of smoke. The vampires didn't hesitate to follow, and they all were blinded in deep, grayness.

Shizuru slowed down a little, pricking up her ears. When she heard that one of them was nearby, she rocketed towards him, seized his shoulder and rammed him through the window of the tenth floor. He thrashed under her hold, yelping as fire scorched his back.

Judging from his strength, he must be at least as old as Kazuya, if only a little younger. His eyes glowed in red. His dark hair grew long and fast like a cursed tree. Hissing, he successfully pushed up from the floor, thrusting her off his chest. She tried to draw back, but not fast enough. The tip of his left wing pierced into her shoulder, and she cursed under her breath. The moment his right wing directed at her, she pulled him close, ignoring the pain as the wing tore deeper and exited through her back. Grabbing his coat, she veered him around, driving the pointy tip the other way.

Another vampire elder, who had followed them into the tenth floor, stopped at the impact. His friend's wing had pierced into his chest. The black of his hair quickly bled into white as his face paled into gray, blood pouring out through his wound. His teeth gradually fell out along with his eyeballs from of their sockets. It was as though he was a candle melting by the nasty heat.

The Searrs vampire retracted his wing from Shizuru. His mouth gaped in shock. "Rey…? Oh, no… Rey…!" He cried out for his peer as he rushed to hold the falling ashes.

For a moment, Shizuru just stood and watched him. She was burning with the pain on her shoulder, but opted to ignore it at the moment. The Searrs elder continued to murmur in a foreign language, possibly Persian if she guessed correctly. Bloodied tears sliding down his face, he rocked back and forth on his heels, clutching the dust in his palms. It looked like love. It must be. It was amazing that they still felt anything after thousands of years. She had experienced many losses, but it still felt new every time it happened. It kept slashing deeper and deeper into the scar, and she wondered what they had lived for at all. When would this end?

She straightened up and pushed him against the broken window. She kneed on his back, causing him to choke at the force. He clung to the window edge with both arms. "Rey… Please, come back…" His blood painted the wall he leaned on. His fangs retracted, and his sacking body told her that he had lost the will to fight.

"There is something eternity cannot give us," Shizuru whispered, and snapped his neck with an easy twist of her hands. She pushed his body out of the window, letting it free fall and disappearing below the thick layer of smoke.

"Ah…" Shizuru staged forwards and braced herself against the wall. The wound on her shoulder was critical, but she didn't want to risk Akane's life over it. In fact, she could have evaded the assault, if she had not lent her power to Akane to fight with Kazuya. The bond between master and slave did come with a price.

She closed her eyes, trying to take a few deep breaths in. It wasn't the first fatal attack she had encountered tonight. Her mind slipped back to her confrontation with Natsuki earlier. It could be their last farewell, but she hated to admit that she didn't want them to part in such a manner. Natsuki had totally forgotten her, and it hurt her more than she could ever admit.

Frowning, she opened her eyes again. Distraction was the last thing she needed now. She then looked out the window, noting the fading darkness in the sky. With her wounded shoulder, she was weighting the option of fighting or fleeing. The latter option was sounded. It was what had kept her alive until now. Her foot took a hasty step on its own. However, she halted before this entire night would become a waste. She had been in hiding for thousands of years, and it led her nowhere. It never got her anywhere. Her body shuddered against her will, and she wiped the lone tear sliding her cheek with the back of her burnt hand. It was going to end tonight. All the pain and miseries would go away, if only she had the courage to.

Taking in a deep breath, Shizuru straightened up and readied herself for what was to come at dawn. After all this, she could only hope that Yukino, Haruka and Nao would find a hiding place before dawn.

Spreading her wings, she prepared to fly up to the deck again, but a set of dark shadow emerged just in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat when the raven-haired Lycan climbed up to the window. The beast's emerald eyes stared at her, but showed no recognition. It sat along the concrete edge. Her thick and tall body appeared as light as a bird by the window.

"You're the answer, and here we are…" Shizuru muttered to herself, chuckling. "I rose from the ashes, from the rotten and the dead. It may be where I truly belong after all."

Natsuki arched her back, howling against the fiery air.

* * *

Natsuki climbed up the immortal building to find her master. He had called for help, and his voice kept echoing in her head. She had no choice but to follow. However, she spotted three vampires flying into the tenth floor. Judging from their speed and the large size of their wings, they must be vampire elders. She climbed closer to the broken window, but paused when a dead vampire was thrown off the building. He was a Searrs elder as Natsuki recalled.

She looked up at the broken window again. From where she was, she could only make out a shadow of a svelte form behind the smoke. The moment she reached the window and looked inside, her heart caught in her throat. Her gaze was met with the glowing red eyes, which suddenly dulled into the familiar shade of crimson at her presence. What she saw was an enemy, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of relief to see that the vampire had survived the blast. She tried to read what was going through her mind, but those crimson eyes appeared nonchalant as they studied her back.

_You…_ Natsuki wanted to call out for her, but the name escaped her tongue. _An enemy. Yes, enemy…_

Her arms shaken, Natsuki tried to still herself. Her body reacted against her will, and she howled at the top of her lungs. When Kazuya's voice thundered in her head, Natsuki hopped into the spacious floor. She rammed the fallen desks and beds out of her way, lunging at the vampire. The pale creature jumped onto the wall, crawling along the partially burning ceiling. Without hesitation, she bounded at the target again, but the vampire dived down, sliding past between her legs.

Slithering along the floor on her back, the vampire pulled out the guns from her shoulder holster and fired. Through the rain of silver nitrate bullets, Natsuki dodged with precision and confidence, her eyes narrowed in vigilance. Despite her large body, her great flexibility and tremendous strength outperformed the vampire's shooting skill. Just when the vampire stopped shooting to take a quick glance at the gun in her left hand, Natsuki took the sign to deliver a blow. She swooshed along the floor, ignoring the fire that was scorching her furry skin, and snatched the vampire by the collar. She easily pulled her up like a ragged doll and shoved her against the wall. The force was so powerful that they both pushed through into another room. With her grip steady, she could have broken the vampire's neck if she hadn't been slightly unbalanced from leaping and rolling around.

Holding her up against the wall, Natsuki was confident that she had the vampire's life in her grasp. However, the vampire pulled the trigger, and the bullet tore through the bone of her right thigh. At the pain shooting through her body, Natsuki hollered in pain, letting go off the vampire. She crawled fast several meters away. Her paw covered her wound as her body rocked in pain. The silver nitrate liquid stiffened her leg, the skin around the wound quickly dried up, and blood couldn't seem to flow through her veins now.

The vampire slowly got up to her feet and reloaded the gun in her left hand. The left gun was, indeed, empty, but the vampire had deliberately let her think that both of her guns ran out of ammos. Albeit Natsuki's strength couldn't be overlooked, but Lycan's impulsive nature always rendered them to a dented rival.

Natsuki snarled at her opponent, fearless if she should taste more rounds of silver nitrate. However, the vampire swayed in her post, clumsily holding on to the broken cabinet nearest to her. Natsuki wouldn't know the impact of her attacks, if not for the blood dripping down the vampire's right hand. Aside from the tear on the uniform around the vampire's shoulder, the black latex hid other wounds rather well. It puzzled Natsuki that the vampire didn't try to use her slave's power to heal herself at all.

The ashen-faced woman abruptly dropped to one knee. Her shoulders sagging, she shakily held the gun up. The crimson gaze appeared determined, but Natsuki didn't think that the woman could hit anything smaller than a truck by the sway of her arm.

To Natsuki's own surprise, her own bleeding stopped, and the wound on her thigh began to heal itself. A silver nitrate bullet was deadly to a Lycan, and she had savored its bitterness before from Kenta's men. How was it possible? In such a short period of time, she had grown strong enough to use Kazuya's power to her own advantage. Her master wouldn't have lent his power to her during this crucial situation.

When Natsuki stood on her feet again, the vampire fired. The gush of wind slapping her raven hair back told her that the bullet had missed. Against her master's will, she transformed back into her human form. Without another thought, she rushed towards the vampire and held her up before she hit the floor. Natsuki shook the lithe form in her arms. The name rolled out her tongue like water through a broken dam.

"Shizuru…! Stay with me… Wake up, Shizuru…!"

Rasping for air, Shizuru dropped her guns, and her body paled at an alarming rate. Natsuki inspected the wound at close range, and saw that it was torn through the vampire's back. She only realized how badly wounded Shizuru was, judging from the amount of blood dripping along her arm. "Heal yourself now! You have to!" Her face reddened, and she knew that it wasn't by the heat in the room, but the rush of blood through her body. She tightly held Shizuru, and tears began to well up her eyes when there was no response from the vampire. "Shizuru… Stay with me…" she muttered through her gritted teeth.

However, Natsuki suddenly whimpered at the sharp sting on her wrist. It rapidly numbed her to the bone, creeping up fast to her chest, shoulders and neck. Before she knew, her whole body froze, her blood running cold. She glanced down to meet with the glowing red eyes. Shizuru had grabbed her wrist with frail hands, her blood dripping down the pale cheeks. She could have pulled her arm away, but the sound of hungry gulp stopped her. It meant life to her. She couldn't tell if she was glad or scared that the vampire didn't even blink as she fixated on her. She wanted to scream for Shizuru to stop but no voice came out of her throat. It was merciful and sadistic all in its own—something more ferocious and deadly than death itself. It teased her on the brink of fear and hope, while it left her nothing in between.

Her heart pounded against her chest. Her eyes were wide, and her gaze flickered around in deep paranoia. Shizuru eventually retracted her fangs, and moved ever so swiftly to sit next to her. It appeared to be the vampire's ruse to take her blood. Shizuru had proven to be no different from Kazuya after all. Natsuki kept cursing at herself. How many times she had ignored her father's words and had been fooled by these creatures? But even as anger flooded her mind, a part of her still warred to find an excuse. Shizuru had been the only thing that could irrationalize her this much, and she hated it.

Natsuki gasped for air as Shizuru laid her down on the floor, gently rubbing her naked arms. The glowing red eyes had now softened into the warm, crimson shade again. She could feel the chestnut tresses brushing her cheeks as Shizuru leaned down to her, whispering something her dulled ears fight to hear.

"It's my struggle, and I just can't run away anymore. You shouldn't have to suffer because of me. No one should. I promise, Natsuki… I'll do everything that I can. I'll protect you for as long as I live. I only hope that you'd remember this by dawn… I love you, Natsuki." With both hands planted on the floor, locking Natsuki in place, Shizuru leaned down and kissed her lips.

_No… Don't… _

Natsuki tried her hardest to lift her shoulders up, but failed miserably. The vampire's warmth had rushed into her and engulfed her whole, chasing away the fear that was gripping her. When the pair of tender lips parted hers, Natsuki wheezed for air. The warmth was replaced by emptiness as soon as Shizuru pulled away. She tried to speak, but no words came out.

_Don't go…_

Her fists clenched, Natsuki could only watch as Shizuru moved beside the window and flew away.

* * *

Shizuru landed on the observation deck. Retracting her wings, she looked at the bodies mounting up around the floor, and then at the lone man standing. The bloody background was just another set of battle millennia-old vampires like them had witnessed before. Surely, they couldn't count the lives which had lost along the way. If they had not lost their own way, they were lucky just to remember who they really were.

"Kernel Krawczyk…" Shizuru muttered. The wind swept her hair back, but her pale face remained as placid as a face of a carved statue.

With Akane's naked body in his arms, Kazuya stared back at the origin of all vampires. Deep curiosity and awe showed in his dark eyes. "Before dawn would come, may I know who I am going to kill? Certainly, you would not want to depart this world without leaving a true name."

Shizuru observed how he gently laid Akane down. She had sensed beforehand that Akane was wounded in the fight with the Searrs founder, and it was what she had aimed. With their slaves down, they were both equal. Only one of them would live to see dawn again. She had no reason to hide anymore. She didn't want to be someone else any longer.

"You might have never heard of her, but she did exist. In another world where no one knew, her name was Viola."

'_Viola… Come now. Come give me a kiss…'_ It was how her mother had called her at the dock. She was a little child back then, and she had never thought that it would be their last sunset together. Her mother had left the Isle of Uriah and had never come back. No words. No regrets. No more worries. Three thousand years had passed, but a child like her could never forget.

"Viola…" Kazuya stiffened, his eyes widened at the recognition. "You are my cousin, Darius' twin sister… Oh, God…, you are also the monster that killed him…"

A thin smile graced Shizuru's lips. "He took almost everything from me except my life. He failed."

His lips trembling, Kazuya's face twisted in disgust. "But… But he was your brother! You father died because he loved Darius so much. You destroyed them! You destroyed our family—our pride and honor. How could you!?"

Chuckling, Shizuru looked up at the brightening sky. "They deserved it as I deserve this." She spread her arms and wings, feeling the touch of the warm air. "The sun will rise soon, and I can't wait to feel its warmth. Do you not want to walk in the sun again? I think we all do. I'll continue to destroy what has been left, you and your vanity, our family history, Uriah…" She then closed her eyes. "Oh, Uriah. My air. My sea… My life… Tell me, Kernel. How are you going to stop me? What could you take away from me, when I have nothing left?"

Kazuya glanced down at the unconscious Akane before slowly looking up at Shizuru. "I no longer doubt it anymore. You were born out of hate, Viola, and you have infected us with it. You will continue to spread it like a plague. What we have is darkness, and love is the only light in our lives. I will walk in the sun again, but you will always walk in the dark no matter what."

Shizuru halted at his last words. Her blood had spread thousand years of malice and agony, and there was no way she could ever be freed. After trekking through life for three thousand years, she wasn't looking for mercy, but finally had the urge to look for _the_ light. "Isn't it all for Uriah…?" she whispered.

"Yes… For Uriah!" Kazuya then soared at her.

Shizuru took flight, and her claws extruded out from her fingertips. The skin along her hands and arms rippled, yearning to transform. She knew the risk well. It was an urge so frightening. At times, she couldn't quite deny the longing to feel her true self. Tonight had broken the dam of fear, and the thickening skin around her claws only excited her even more.

She ascended into the air, but he was faster than she had expected. He blindly slammed into her, and they both met with a ferocious force at the impact. She swung her arms around his neck, and he quickly did so around hers. Their arms locked, they both tried to haul the other around. Swirling in a mad tornado, they tried to upset each other. Sharp wind cut their faces and skin, but neither of them gave in.

Kazuya grunted as her sharp claws gored into his shoulder. He then bit down at her forearm, and sucked her blood as fast as he possibly could. Her blood flooded into his veins, and he screamed at the influx of memories. He was unprepared for her infinite, mind power. He tightly shut his eyes as blood poured out of his eyes. The pain loosened his grip on her.

_You asked for it._

Shizuru did grumble at the bite wound. When he lost the grip on her arm, she pulled him down, fast and harsh. They plummeted at breakneck speed, plunging through the thick floor of the observation deck. Falling several floors down, debris collapsed around them as they landed in the music room on the seventh floor.

Lying on her back, Shizuru took a few moments to regain her composure. Dust covered her whole body like a web. She brushed her face, squinting in the blazing room. Her head was spinning from the rough impact, and she coughed out some blood. She had lost a great amount of blood, but hopefully it could shut down his mental strength for the time being.

Wincing, she raised her arms up to see the tears on her sleeves. The bite mark had healed, yet it left her winded. But what struck her more was the scaly skin that had grown thicker, spreading from her fingertips to her arms. She took a shaky breath in at the sight. Her body had been weakened for too many weeks for her to regain full control of the skin's regeneration. She knew just what her body was capable of. She knew what she would become, but she wanted to end it her way. Clenching her fists, she would not let it win again. She would be the master of her own fate tonight.

Unsteadily, Shizuru sat up and looked for Kazuya. Blood bathing his cheeks, he had landed across the room. Quivering, he cried out in pain, hugging himself with both arms. His fangs jutted out in a hiss as he kept screaming nonsense. Confident as he was, he had underestimated her power as the origin. Her wild, cursed imagination, mixed with the flashes of her past, ran like a broken track of an old film; one could not be sure which was real or forged.

Shizuru carefully edged closer to him. It was a moment opportune now. Her hand a little rickety, she reached for the gun in her belt holster, but stopped when she couldn't seem to grip on the metal object. Her scaly fingers had thickened, and they were too large to hold the gun. She then looked at both her hands, and fear flashed across her eyes. She couldn't control it. She never could.

She then knelt down beside him, hissing in his face. "You can't see this, can you? This is something I didn't ask for. Oh… Yes, maybe I should just kill you with my bare hands."

All of a sudden, the floor beneath her feet rippled. The tiles broke. Pieces of debris shot up into the air like a fountain, sending her off balance. She stumbled and quickly crawled away from the spot.

"Ah…" On all fours, Shizuru looked ahead. A Lycan had climbed up through the large hole in the floor. Six more Lycans then emerged behind the fading curtain of smoke. Seven vampire elders then entered through the windows, fixing their blood-red gazes at her. They had come for Kazuya.

Raising her brows, Shizuru got up to her feet. She could feel their stare upon her claws and black skin. Fear and hatred mingled in their eyes. They observed her as if she was a new-born, a deadly virus that must be eliminated at once. What they did not feel was that they were the offspring of her disease, and that they were once one.

Two vampire elders rushed to help Kazuya up to his feet. They all looked extremely anxious to see their master in such a feeble state.

"What should we do with her, Gregory?" an auburn-haired vampire inquired the oldest vampire standing in front of her.

"She isn't one of us, Leila. We will kill her," replied Gregory. He pulled his black hood off, revealing his long, blond hair and green eyes.

"But… but she's the origin—"

"A monster. Nothing more! We will rid everything that derived from Uriah." Gregory gave out a signal, and all vampire elders nodded in response.

At once, seven Lycans bounded at Shizuru. She leapt out of her spot just in time before the ground, where she had just stood, was punched into a big hole. She crawled along the ceiling and walls, trying to lose the Lycans, leaving trails of destruction in their paths. Sooner than she would have liked, she was cornered as three Lycans zoomed in on her.

Due to her waning strength, she slipped and rolled along the floor. A set of claws caught her right ribcage. She was pulled up from the ground and slammed into the wall, the force sending her through into another room. On her back, she spun from her spot, evading another blow. Gritting her teeth, she raised her clawed hand up, feeling her own, dark muscles rippling in excitement. She slashed her claws at the nearest Lycan's face, ripping his eyes out. As the large body fell to its knees, she bit down his neck, guzzling his blood. She could only take a few gulps before having to leap away as two more Lycans whizzed towards her.

With her agile body, Shizuru bounced just above the Lycans' heads. As she raised her claws once more, she noted the black skin along her arms have now grown to her shoulders. She allowed very little distraction before stabbing her sharp claws into one of the Lycans' skull. She twisted and tore his head out in a swift move. His body spun off, and hurled at another Lycan, throwing his peer off his path.

When the third Lycan lost his balance, Shizuru leapt upon him and slashed his throat with her claws. Blood shot out of his wound, bathing her face. The smell of blood aroused her to the highest, and it took her enormous strength to withhold herself from diving down at his neck. The sound of gunshots told her that it was the time to leave.

Shizuru pulled the body up, using it as a temporary shield. A UV bullet managed to scrape her thigh, and she winced at the burn. To her dismay, when her strength was tested to the limit, her body would react on its own and produced the scaly skin to heal the wounds. She pulled back from the firing zone, hiding behind the broken wall. Crouching, she let go off the corpse and took a grenade from the belt holster. She tossed it far across the wall, crouched down, and put her hands on her ears.

The clanking sound did stop the shooting for a second before a blast went off. Thick smoke filled the entire floor. Shizuru looked up again to see that her aim was spot-on. She had targeted past the Lycans, and took down three vampire elders behind the slaves, blowing them into bloodied pieces. She didn't wait for the counterattack. She tossed another grenade into their zone and jumped out through the window. The blast shook the whole floor, and caused the upper floors to collapse even faster.

Flying around, Shizuru watched as the observation deck completely fell through the lower floors. Her chest suddenly tightened at the thought of Natsuki. Had the Lycan escaped in time? Her breath caught in her throat, she flew fast back to the building, but stopped at the sight of four vampires flying out of through the windows. Their slaves were climbing out as well. Gregory was holding Kazuya in his arms as he flew away from the destructed site as Searrs' immortal building collapsed down to the sixth floor, cutting its height in half.

Kazuya was still alive, and Shizuru hoped that Natsuki was, too. Before she could think of how to get to Natsuki, the three remaining vampires zoomed at her, their fangs protruding. She sped to lose them, and followed Gregory. She must take down Kazuya before he could recover, or else all losses tonight would be nil. She pushed beyond her astonishing velocity, and she could feel the wind scraping her face, cutting her skin. She bit down her lip, but didn't slow down one bit. Catching Gregory by his left wing, she twirled him off his course. When he lost his balance and dropped Kazuya, she took the advantage to stab her claws into his chest, narrowly missing his heart.

Screaming, Gregory jabbed his hand into her injured shoulder, goring deep into her flesh. Locking in their position, they spiraled fast to the sea below. Shizuru grasped for air, trying to push him off her. His strength was not to be underestimated, and she felt winded more and more each second past. Then the black skin began to crawl upon her neck, alarming her. Quickly, she felt her face with her claws. It was coming back, and her body wasn't listening. Out of frustration, she stabbed her claws into his shoulders and shoved him off her just enough to stare at him in the face. Gregory was frowning, bewildered at her suddenly growing strength. She leaned forwards and bit him in the cheek, tearing the chunk of flesh out.

"Ahhhhhh!" He thrashed in the air, but couldn't lose her grip.

Her powerful claws successfully stilled him, and she drank from his wound, draining him dry in a matter of seconds. Although a vampire's blood was too cold for her liking, her heart beamed in delight as the scaly skin on her face gradually receded. She retracted her fangs and dropped his stiff body into the sea.

Shizuru turned around just in time to catch sight of the raven-haired Lycan diving into the sea after her master. Natsuki had spotted where Kazuya had fallen and tried to rescue him.

"Natsu—"

But her word was interrupted by a painful cry. The tip of a wing had pierced through her back and exited her chest. Apparently, the three vampires had caught up with her and took the opportunity when she wasn't careful. They seized her by the arms and stabbed another wing into her abdomen. Her body stiffened at the agony, and she couldn't even muster the smallest strength to lose their grip.

Blood poured out through the wounds, and her body began to feel numbed. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, the clouds scattered, allowing the soft sunlight to shine through. The sky had turned from the shade of midnight blue to auburn. The three vampires shrieked in fright at the first touch of light on their skin. Shizuru could only weakly turn her face to the side as she couldn't stand the glimpse of light either. Out of the blue, a big splash erupted below. A figure soared from underwater and high into the sky towards them.

The Searrs master rose to Shizuru's level and took note of the blood oozing down her wounds. Kazuya had regained his mental strength in time. Her head heavy, Shizuru didn't want to imagine what he had done to Natsuki.

"Is this the sacred blood? The purest, they say?" He caressed the black skin on her neck. His lips parted, and awe filled his wide gaze. "You are truly extraordinary."

For the first time in her life, her scaly skin earned a compliment instead of fear. But it only ridiculed her to even think for the briefest moment that she could trade it if she could. It was her birthmark. It was her life—her scar. She could neither erase it nor run from it. She might as well accept it now before it was too late.

His smile then turned cold. Kazuya wiped the beads of water from his calm face. With his frightening speed, he grabbed her by the shoulder and brought them back to the dock in a matter of seconds. The moment they reached the shores, the three elders ran for cover. The whole island of Searrs was in commotion. Dawn had come, and while the sound of gunshots still carried on, vampires began to disperse to find a hiding place. Only Kazuya stood tall, fearless of the sun. His skin kept burning but also healing itself, the process repeating like the endless crash of waves against the shores. He showed no pain. Someone was suffering it for him, and Shizuru knew just who it was. Clenching his fists, he looked down upon her, his gaze full of scorn.

Smoke filled the air, partially blocking out the sun from Shizuru's face, allowing her a small room to breathe. Hurt all over her body, she tried to lift her shoulders, coughing. To her dismay, Kazuya planted a foot on her chest and thrust her down again, causing her to grunt in pain. Blood pumped through her veins, and she found it hard just to direct her gaze up at him.

"You did not use Akane's power to save yourself. You did not escape when you had the chance, and you would not leave Natsuki behind. I wonder how you have survived all these millennia. You have not learned anything at all, Viola. You have not learned why we bled. You just do not understand why we kill to further ensure of our lineage, our glory. In the end, you have become really just a myth—a disgrace to our kind."

Her eyes narrowed to block out the light as much as she could. She tried to speak, but blood choked her. Her face paled even more as she grasped for air. Her head was spinning like it was going to explode. Her skin sizzled, and she knew that the pain would intensify within minutes. Perhaps, Kazuya was right. Her struggles had taught her nothing, and her life would end easily and foolishly today.

_But isn't it what you had wished for…? An easy end… _A snickering voice rang in her mind.

"Yes… Yes, it is…" Shizuru muttered, and Kazuya perked his ears in curiosity.

In one swift move, she sat up and caught his ankle with both hands, breaking it. It took him by surprise, and he fell back, hollering in agony. She then jumped upon him and bit his neck. As she consumed his blood, her burnt skin began to heal, whilst his healing process stalled. She was stealing Natsuki's power through him, and she prayed that this moment would be short—only for Natsuki's sake. Her eyes opened wide, fixing her gaze into the glittering sea. Under the sun, only one of them would persist.

At the sound of snarl, Shizuru turned and saw the raven-haired Lycan climbing over the dock, although the slave appeared shaky on her feet. A part of her was relieved to see Natsuki still resilient, but she was not delighted by what she had planned in mind.

Roaring, Natsuki took the first step forward, but abruptly halted in her tracks when a Lycan jumped down in front of her, blocking her from her master. Without another second to waste, Akane leapt at the natural born werewolf.

Watching the scene unfolding before his eyes, Kazuya eventually broke out of his trance. Lying on his back under Shizuru, he lifted his shoulders. "No—"

Natsuki paused at his command, but her fangs had already buried into the attacker's neck. Given her strength and speed, Akane was no match to her by far. She stared back at her master, her jaws clamping down to hold the thrashing neck in her mouth. She stalked back and forth in suspicion, dragging the body around, blood dripping along her circling path.

"Akane!" Kazuya pushed Shizuru off him and ran towards his slave just in time when Natsuki let go off the body. He caught Akane in his arms, his face twisting in agony as though he was the one receiving the deadly wound. Tears poured down his cheeks. His arms trembled uncontrollably as he buried his face in the woman's bloodied neck. He kept calling out her name, but there was no response.

Shizuru felt her energy depleting fast, and she let her body fall to the floor, lying on her back. Given the state of her wounds, a vampire's blood was too little of a life to save hers. Staring up at the brightening sky, she chuckled as the pain intensified. The scene looked so familiar to her that it hurt so deeply that she didn't know how to stop. "I did learn a few things, Kernel… What pains us the most…"

Shizuru couldn't quite remember if she was laughing or not. She only felt a harsh grip around her neck and the pain that followed.

"You will pay for this!" Kazuya's roar echoed in her ears, but everything seemed so distant to her now.

The sunlight blurred her vision. The color of her eyes and hair began to bleed into the shade of silver. Her skin scorched under the heat, producing a thin curtain of smoke. She choked when his hand gored into her chest wound, opening it wider. Inwardly grunted at the excruciating pain, she weakly caught his wrist and tried to stop it, but to no avail.

Her eyes briefly widened at the sharp pain; he had cut deeper into wound and caught her heart. She could feel it beat against his palm. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she thrashed as he squeezed the organ. It felt far worse than the burning on her skin. Her body shook under his hold, and the veins on her neck darkened to the shade of black. Her blood pumped fast as if her body would burst any moment now.

Then the coldness she had always dreaded returned. As her hand gradually slid off Kazuya's wrist, she felt the unusual serenity creeping up within her. The coldness didn't scare her this time, but strangely soothed her like those cold nights when she was a child, waiting for her mother to return. It felt like infinity of questioning. It felt like a false hope, which she welcomed.

The oblivion took her back to the world she had forsaken; it was just her and the sun like it was a lifetime ago. She watched the illuminating sky above as the sound of her heartbeat faded. In this solemn moment, she forced her eyes to stay open, yearning to see what she had missed. There wasn't anything she had left to fear anymore. She prepared herself to walk into the light.

* * *

Natsuki snapped. It wasn't the cry among the Searrs agents and Lycans in battle. It wasn't the shootings and explosions that pulled her out of stupor, but the painful scream in front of her. As she watched Shizuru struggle under Kazuya's deadly grip, her smooth, creamy skin began to grow in place of the raven fur. The dark tint of her emerald eyes lost its strength and lightened into its normal shade. Her claws retracted, leaving only on her bloodied, soiled fingernails. Her mind became aware of the scratches and cuts on her body, and she couldn't help but gasp at the fresh pain.

Taking in a few deep breaths, Natsuki sat for a moment before realizing the warmth of sunlight. She squinted as though she had just wakened up—as if she had seen the light for the first time. The air in her lungs felt so light, and she felt unprepared like a newborn. She held up her bloodied hand to block the sun, but then became absolutely still. Her breath caught in her throat at what she was seeing before her.

Kazuya had Shizuru's heart in his hand, blood pouring out through the wound. The chestnut-haired vampire tried to push him away, but the struggle was short-lived. He spread out his wings and folded them into a pair of dangerous tips, preparing for the execution.

_What's happening…? _

She had felt like being buried in the dark tunnel for years, and had been abruptly transported into the battle. The Searrs towers were burning. Dead bodies littered along the shores and some were floating in the water. Before anything else could register in her mind, Natsuki sprung to her feet the moment Shizuru's hand slip off Kazuya's wrist. She rushed at her fastest speed and tore his right wing out. With both hands, she lifted it up and speared it into his back, the tip exiting his chest. His blood spattered all over Shizuru, but the vampire failed to respond.

Panting, Natsuki pulled her hands back, the slimy blood soaking her hand. She suddenly felt the sharp pain in her chest, the same spot where she had attacked her master. Falling to the ground, she gasped for air, her gaze lifting to see Kazuya look down at her. She was expecting an attack, but bewilderment imprinted in his eyes. He had made no move. He was equally stunned as she was. He swayed as he tried to stay on his knees. Hugging herself, she could feel her energy draining, her skin burning by the heat again.

_No… No, you won't win this time… _She inwardly cursed. Her whole body trembled, and she forcefully shut her eyes. She bit her bottom lip so hard until it bled.

He touched his head, gaping to see that his hair start to fall off. Dark veins appeared on his face as his skin began to brake. His lips quivering, he hoarsely whispered, "How… could you…" His last words trailed off as his arms and legs dissolved into ashes. His body fell next to Shizuru and soon, all that was left of him was a pile of dust.

Natsuki lied down motionlessly as the wind blew the dust past her face and hair. Slowly, the weight on her chest lifted, and the air in her lungs became lighter again. She couldn't quite believe what had just happened. The bond between master and slave had been broken, and it felt like nothing in the world to be one's own master again.

As soon as she had regained her conscience, tears slid down her cheeks as she stared out into the sea. If only she were stronger, her father would still be alive. Lying on her back, she let out a full cry at the thoughts of how many times she had let him down, and how it was too late now to fix anything. The night had been cruel, and she didn't know how to carry on from here.

Only when the smell of burn disrupted her senses again that she looked up. The sun fully claimed the sky, the clouds parting. As normal as it seemed, Shizuru appeared to be peacefully asleep. Her face looked as though it was carved from delicate snow. However, the skin on the back of her hands, along with the openings of the wounds, began to dissolve into ashes.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki crawled to hover herself over the vampire. She looked around, noting that the lobby was blown open to sunlight and its entrance blocked by a ton of debris. The upper floors of the twin buildings were also in ruins and still burning. Searrs vampires must have fled before dawn, but with the agents and Lycans around, there was no chance that they would spare Shizuru.

"Wake up, Shizuru! Wake up now…! Wake up…" Holding Shizuru up in her arms, Natsuki looked up as her hope faded. The sky had turned to the bluest shade as it could ever be. She had faced a great a loss last night, and she couldn't imagine herself losing another now. With her wobbly arms, she held the vampire as tightly as she could.

Her heart heavy, she squinted as she looked out at the glittering surface of the vast sea. It happened every day, and it came so easily to her that she had neglected all that was around her: the brilliance of the sun, the light air, or the small hope in her heart. There had been a lot of mistakes, misunderstandings and heartbreaks. It had been a dark, lonely path for her.

_Until now._

Even if the world was burning, she realized now how serene and beautiful it truly was. How she wanted to share it with the only person she had ever loved. Tears slid down her face as she looked down at the pale face in her arms. The delicate skin of Shizuru's left cheek and forehead began to burn and softened into dust. The vampire was still asleep, oblivious to the world that was falling apart.

"You can't do this. Don't do this. Not now when we're here… I… I can't go back to where I was. I need you…"

Natsuki then bent to feel the soft lips. She took a deep breath in before tasting the cold blood. She had expected to pull back in fear, but instead she pressed down harder in hunger. She wanted more—much more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. She had wanted to taste it before, but had not the courage to admit it. If it was too late now, at least she had done what her heart had longed for.

After a moment, Natsuki pulled back, studying the vampire's face. Shizuru's skin continued to turn into dust, and her right arm was entirely gone now. Tears caught in her throat, and Natsuki looked away from the sight. There was no stopping it. It was too late. She had always been late to realize—learn anything in her life, and she just couldn't imagine what life would be after this.

All of a sudden, her body retched, and she began to choke for air. Her lungs squeezed, whilst her body shook uncontrollably. Black veins appeared on her face and neck, and her skin started to break. Wheezing, she watched as her arms and legs scorched by sunlight, her energy draining once more. She had no idea what would happen to her, but it didn't quite scare her as she would have thought.

Her fingernails dried up, and her tongue became parched. Her throat was burning, and her limbs numbed. She fell upon Shizuru's chest and her eyes eventually closed in deep fatigue, beads of sweat dripping down her broken skin. She felt as though she was burning alive, but the fire had warmed her like nothing had ever done. Feebly, she clutched Shizuru's left hand before darkness completely took over her.

_You're my light…_


	23. C23: livid

_(2013-0413)_

**A/N: **Thnk u for all the reviews/PMs! After almost two years of leaving this story, I thought it was so dead, but u guys resurrected it. So strange. It got even more people reading now than two years ago. I was under the impression that Hime fandom was slowly fading. But I'm glad you all are still here ^_^

(No beta)

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: Livid**

The sun was rising. Trekking uphill, Haruka glanced back at the sandy shore below, where her manned torpedo was left at. It was the only vehicle that could get her out of this god-forsaken island in the middle of nowhere. The island was very small with thin rows of trees and sharp rocks adorning the shores. One could take a walk around the island in just one hour.

What the fuel gauge showed did not exactly cheer her up. After parting way with Shizuru and Nao, she had tried to get back to the mainland, but had encountered more troops underwater. She was veered off-course until reaching this island. It seemed that she had lost them, but anything could still happen. She had all the rights to worry, but there was something more urgent at hand.

She turned to look at the woman beside her. Yukino's arm hanging around her neck, she was supporting the vampire by the waist. As she was standing there, her arms and legs were trembling from exhaustion. She kept staring at the pallid face next to her, anger fuming in her heart.

When the attack happened last night, they both had tried to collect weapons inside the storage crypt. Vampire elders and their slaves had walked in on them stealing, and it was one hell of a war inside that vault. They had barely got out of there alive, taking with them all they could. After escaping to the dock, Haruka had thought that they would finally flee the island. But Yukino had surprised her by ordering her to ride the manned torpedo into the sea. Their goal had been to find the rogue vampire; the order greatly upset her. Searrs had been burnt, and the Lycans, her peers, had stormed into the headquarters. Definitely, there had been more important things to do than helping her brother's murderer.

Cursing under her breath, Haruka lifted Yukino's arm off her shoulder and dropped her at the base of the thick tree. Kneeling in front of the vampire, she shook her frail shoulders. "Who is she to you, huh? Why did you have to risk your life for her!? Look at you now. Stupid, stupid woman!"

Haruka only stopped when Yukino opened her eyes, gazing weakly at her. As the sky brightened, the vampire should know that she would not make it until tonight. Haruka straightened up, glowering down at her master, ignoring the ache on her bruised knees. It struck her even deeper now that Yukino still hadn't tried to use her power to heal herself at all.

Her whole body trembling from the loss of blood, Yukino breathed, "If I could, I'd do it… again… Go… I… release you…"

Haruka's eyes widened at the last words. Yukino had meant every word. At once, the heavy air and the distant, murky veil were lifted. It was all over. At last, she had regained her freedom. Her breath caught in her throat, she looked down at her shaky hands. She could feel her skin as it received the warmth from the soft sunlight. Her mind and her vision became clearer, but the pain on her body also became heavier. Had Yukino's power helped easing it? She stared down at the woman. She just couldn't understand why Yukino would die trying to help Shizuru, and she just refused to accept that the vampire would die trying to keep the pain from her.

Haruka shot up to her unsteady feet, her fists tightened. "Why…? I hate you. You hear me? I hate you!" she shouted, her face reddening.

A faint smile on her face, Yukino managed a dry laugh. "Turn away…, Haruka-chan…" She coughed as she clutched the fabric over her heaving chest. Her gaze then lifted to the sky above. The shades couldn't hold out for much longer. "Viola… Viola… Everything will be all right…"

Haruka looked away from the constant flow of blood from the vampire's wound, but the sight wouldn't leave her mind. Feebly, she turned her back to her former master. She shouldn't have been here from the start. After what happened to her parents and brother, she should take this opportunity to rid one less vampire from the world, but she didn't know why she was damning herself for walking away.

Her mind blurred as reasons warred with everything she had ever believed in. Her body always reacted faster than she would have liked. She kept marching down towards the shores, and the manned torpedo was soon in front of her. Strangely, she couldn't seem to find the peace she had hoped for. She stood on the sandy plane, squinting up at the brightening sky. Her skin registered the growing heat, and it struck her: without their bond, she couldn't tell what Yukino was feeling. She should be glad of her freedom, but something very odd was fighting within. As the sun rose higher each second past, her body took control again. She turned, rushing back towards the vampire before she could stop herself.

Ignoring the pain on her body, Haruka plowed through the woods, collecting thick branches and large leafs. She tried her best to build up a small shelter to cover the vampire, although she knew that it was fruitless since she could smell the burn from Yukino's skin now. Cursing, she even considered the idea of moving rocks.

Out of breath, she let out a sharp cry at the deep cuts on her hands and sank to her bottom. Panting, she watched blood dripping down her hands. Even if she could tear down all the trees on the island, there just wasn't enough time. Like every other Lycan with the exception of Natsuki, her body was engineered, and her blood couldn't have saved Yukino even if she tried to bind them again. She buried her face in her bloodied palms, growling in frustration. She had always disliked Natsuki for being 'different', but now she could only wish to have _that_ power to save her friend.

"It's… quite all right… Everyone has their journey, and… mine has come to an end," Yukino mumbled.

Haruka sat still. She didn't know where the tears in her eyes came from. They were tears of anger and failure. She shouldn't have been here, stuck on this forsaken island, running to save her own life. She should have been fighting to death alongside her peers, and Yukino was to be blamed for it. She shouldn't have to walk this ugly, bloodied path, and she always had Kenta to blame on. She shouldn't have felt what she was feeling now, and she could always put the blame on all the vampires in the world.

Wiping the tears from her face, Haruka got up to her feet and walked back to her former master, the only one who had shown her the other side of the world. She lied down next to the woman and held the quivering body in her arms.

"You're right. Everything… is going to be all right, Yukino."

* * *

There were times when she felt the cavernous discomfort creeping up within her, blanketing her as she slept in the dirty corner, following her like a shadow, or becoming one with her like her own skin. Sometimes it came with fierce hunger after days of starvation. Sometimes it came with silence of the night, whispering thunderously in her ears. Sometimes it came with the bitter memories she tasted in the blood she feed on. But it never came at moments like this.

She was sitting by the edge of the cliff, looking out to the calm sea below. The wind swept her hair back, and the air was cold and damp. The full moon was hung low just above the horizon. Countless stars adorned the dark gray sky, shinning their brightest to claim a spot in the vast plane. The Isle of Uriah had always been deprived of its sense of time, and she had learned to live with it.

The view of the fog blanketing the green plateau behind her, and the scenery of the infinite shoreline below were her most favorites of the island. She could forever sit here and watched the moon shifting ever so slowly. It was where she loved to visit when she was a child, wishing to the moon for her mother's return.

Out of the blue, Shizuru frowned at the discomfort, which had now creeping up to her stomach, quickly rising to her chest. Perhaps, it was the lack of food. Perhaps, she had been out in the cold for too long. Maria would be upset if she was found here for longer than an hour.

She unsteadily got up, meaning to go home now before her nanny would give her an earful over dinner. But she stalled, bending ungracefully at the pain burning in her torso. Her face twisted, she looked down and was bewildered to see large patches of blood soaking her soiled cloak. Her knees gave in, and she fell and rolled onto her back. The muddy ground acted as a soft cushion to her weakened body. Her chest heaved fast, and her body began to quiver.

"Ma… Maria…" Coughing out blood, she kept crying out for the name. At this rate, she would die before anyone would find her, and fear hit her hard. Recalling her mother's whispered words couldn't seem to ease the pain like it used to.

Tears began to well up her eyes, her body chained to the spot. Glancing around in panic, she became aware of her good arms. Though they still appeared pale, they were now much thicker and healthier than usual. The freckles and dark, ugly scars on her skin had now all disappeared. Her typically frail, damaged nails looked glossy and strong, although there were traces of blood she had no idea where they came from. How did it happen? When had her body changed so drastically? She was a balding child with terribly sensitive skin and weak bones. She couldn't remember how many times she had broken her limbs by just trying to follow her friends in the garden. Looking at her arms now, it felt as though she was living in a complete stranger's body.

_Maria, Where are you? I'm so scared!_

Shizuru cried out when the pain stung deeper in. The skin along her arms started to burn by an unknown source of ferocious heat. Her body parts soon dissolved into dust. At the sight, she squeezed her eyes shut, screaming at the top of lungs, digging her nails into her own arms. Her own voice thundered in her ears as blood boiled in her veins. She felt her body was ready to explode into its fiercest agony.

Shouting, Shizuru's eyes snapped open to the bluest sky she had ever seen. Out of her instinct, she squinted to block the sunlight as much as she could. Twisting and turning, she could still hear her own screams echoing in her ears.

Gradually, her body lost the tension, and her shoulders limply fell back down on the hard, concrete floor. Clutching her chest, she felt the fast heartbeat against her chest to reassure herself that she was still alive. Slowly, she opened her eyes again. Her gaze fixing upon the sky, she debated whether it was the same shade of blue on the jacket she had seen one of her victims wearing two years ago. Maybe it was a little darker. Maybe she was just dreaming. Maybe she was seeing bits and pieces of her victims' memories again. Maybe—

_No, bluer than that._

Frightened, Shizuru sat up, but whimpered at her own sudden move. Pain shot through her body, and she hugged herself, whimpering. Then she looked up at the sky again. Surely, she wasn't seeing things like she used to. To her fear, it was real as it could get. She raised her hands up to inspect them closely, noting how perfectly normal her skin was.

_How… is this even possible?_

The impossible had become possible. She stared unblinking at her flawless skin, expecting herself to burn any moment now, but it didn't. After a long moment, tears welled up her eyes. She was under the bluest sky unscathed for the first time in her life. The most mundane thing on earth had become the most extraordinary to her. It was as though the curse had been lifted—heaven had forgiven her at last. In this surreal moment, the world suddenly seemed safe and beautiful. She clenched her fists so hard that her palms bled. Her shoulders shaky, she eventually burst out an exuberant laugh. The pain in her palms was too real to be true, and she clutched the thin air, never wanting to let go.

As joy filled her heart, the cuts on her uniform started to attract her attention. There were traces of blood, but her skin underneath appeared untouched. It seemed that the wounds had already healed, puzzling her of what had just transpired. It took her a moment as she studied those cuts to recall how she ended up on the dock.

Then she froze. Last thing she remembered before passing out was Kazuya ripping at her heart. She thought that it would be the end of her. It should, shouldn't it? Nothing explained how on earth she just woke up and happened to be able to endure sunlight like everyone else now. The smile on her face faded. Shizuru looked around and halted at the sight of Smith, the blond-haired Searrs co-founder, head of mortal division.

He was in his expensive, silky black suit, with an amber-colored tie. Sitting on a stool set up just for this occasion, he was staring right at her, smirking behind his sunglasses. Two agents in Searrs uniform was standing by his sides: one was holding an umbrella for him, and she recognized the other one as Ishigami. Aside from Smith's rather pleasant face, Ishigami offered her a silent snarl behind his suspicious stare. His face was stained with tar, and the left lens of his glasses had been cracked. White, thick trails of smoke shooting up from the mountain of debris that was Searrs' Fuuka headquarters suggested that the fire had been put out. The sound of bombings had ceased as the night had passed.

Grinning, Smith slapped his knee with a defeated sigh. He briefly gazed up at the sky and then looked at her again. "It is you all along. You were there in the party, but I didn't even suspect it! Who would have thought that the Origin would be right here in front of me now, enjoying this sunny, beautiful day? As much as you are amazed at the moment, I am, too. Stunned. Utterly speechless. Truly, you are a remarkable piece of nature, Fujino. You have exceeded all my expectations. Congratulations."

Shizuru stood up, her palms healing in an instant. She noted the dead bodies scattered around the area, approximately a few hundreds within her sight. Possibly, many more were laid behind the collapsed buildings. Searrs had proven to be strong enough to suppress an army of Lycans, worthy as a thousand-year-old organization. It was also something for Smith to be able to sit around, acting as if nothing had happened.

Searrs agents had gathered around, fully equipped. Judging from their troops, they could have at least stopped the Lycans from completely annihilating the headquarters last night. From the look of it, she wasn't sure if half of Hideaki's men had survived until dawn. Had the other half of Searrs expected it? It was more likely that they had allowed it to happen, although things had gotten a little out of hand. Humans could never fully trust the immortals, and the one with a plan always survived.

Shizuru looked at him straight in the eye. "What do you want?"

"Brisk and to the point. Is that the way to survive three millennia?"

"I just don't have time to converse at the moment."

Chuckling, Smith raised both hands up in mocking defeat. "All right… If you so desire to know, she has defied all beliefs. Kuga Natsuki succeeded in breaking the bond. I don't know how the hell she did it, but… Kernel Krawczyk is dead. She killed her master for _you_."

Blinking a few times in disbelief, Shizuru staggered at the information, but nothing should have surprised her more when she found herself waking up to the sun today. "Wh—where is she?"

Smith lowered his specs, frowning. "Shouldn't you know that by yourself?"

"Maybe she's not very bright after all," Ishigami sneered, and other agents snickered with him.

Shizuru brushed aside the snarky remark and thought fast of what had happened. She couldn't fathom how Natsuki broke the bond. No one had ever succeeded in doing so. But what worried her even more was what the Lycan did after that. She shut her eyes and focused on all the energy around her. It was in the smell of death and the burn in the air. It was in the warmth of the sun on her skin. It was in her blood.

_Natsuki, no…_

Without another word, she rushed towards the group of agents behind Smith. The men slowly dispersed, holding their guns up as they cautiously backed away. There she found Natsuki lying unconscious on the ground.

In her human form, Natsuki was blanketed with a bloodied, black coat, presumably taken from one of the dead men. Her silky, raven hair pooled around her thin shoulders, giving out a drastic contrast to her sickly pallid skin. Shizuru checked for the wounds; they had stopped bleeding, but hadn't healed. Considering what she had gone through the fight last night, it would take some times before Natsuki would regain her full heath.

Shizuru grimaced as she realized how perfectly fine she felt, leaving Natsuki in such a dreadful state. There were things that needed to be taken care of, but not at Searrs headquarters. She swiftly scooped the raven-haired woman up in her arms and got up. She turned around, causing the agents to step further away. Standing still, she fixed her gaze upon the blond-haired man.

Smith stood up from his chair and walked to her, Ishigami following him like a shadow. "You could have been a threat to Searrs, but I don't see it that way. I will not stop you even if I want to. I will not hold your slave to negotiate with you either. I'm no warrior. I'm not a scientist either. I don't want you as an experiment on the table. My ambition is very simple. I'm just a businessman, looking to bargain for the good for humanity. You… Yes, you will come back to me."

Shizuru narrowed her eyes. "What made you so sure?"

"You can run as far as you wish, but someone will always find you." Smith smiled once more. "However, if it'd save us time, you know where to find me. We have the same enemy after all. Uriah cannot ignore what's happened now that the Origin has emerged once again. They will come out of the shadow just like you have."

Shizuru's gaze remained cold. "That doesn't make us friends. I'm sure you haven't forgotten what happened to Krawczyk last night."

"He brought it upon himself, didn't he? He could have killed you before it all came to this. It was only because he had a heart for the one he should not. Are you going to repeat his mistake?" For a split second, Smith glanced at the unconscious Natsuki in her arms. "He couldn't rein her in. Some things aren't meant to be pets."

"She's not a slave, not to me."

Smith quickly nodded as if he had sensed her deadly fury underneath her calm voice. "Only in crisis you'd know who your true allies are. I maybe just a few thousand years younger than you, but life will always be too short not to learn from others' mistakes. I'll be waiting with open arms." He winked.

Shizuru looked away, trying her best to ignore his invitation. The moment her wings spread out, the agents stood back, and only Smith had stayed up-close, awe in his eyes. For the first time, she didn't feel the pain as her wings tore out of her flesh. She barely felt their weight now that everything—every fiber of her being exuded energy. It revolved around her, breathing through her. Her marvelous speed sent her closer to the sun than she could have ever imagined, disappearing from their sight within seconds.

Soaring through the sky, she could feel the foreign power growing within her. With her good health, she did not call out for it. She would not even demand it to test its strength. She even had some shaky moments in the air as she tried to rein in her newfound speed. Unlike Kazuya, her skin had remained flawless under the sun without having to heal it constantly. Natsuki's power had seamlessly harmonized hers; it felt so natural that it started to fear her. She was absorbing the Lycan's power without realizing it, not knowing particularly how to stop it either.

Heavy thoughts weighing in her mind, Shizuru tightened her grip on Natsuki. The woman's forehead rested against her cheek, and she felt a bit relieved to feel the slight warmth from the Lycan's skin. She sped up, sailing through the brilliance of the sun. Natsuki was safe in her arms, and it was all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

When the chill crept in, pulling her out of slumber, Haruka groaned and opened her eyes to the russet sky. Her head was spinning, but came to a halt the moment she realized that she no longer felt the weight on her arms.

She looked down, noting the Searrs uniform in her hold. At her slightest movement, the dust inside the black latex fumed into the air, blowing past her face and hair. It took her a long moment as she studied the emptiness in her arms. In the end, all that would remain was ashes. It was what happened to her family—to everyone that mattered to her. How unfortunate that it just wasn't her time. Not tonight.

Although she tried to come up with all the consolations she could think of, rage tightened in her chest that she could hardly breathe. She lifted the clothes to her nose, trying to catch her former master's remaining scent, but all she found was hollowness. She knew that it was what she deserved. No one could take back what was gone, but what she had strived for all her life was vengeance. How meaningless her path had been? Even though it had been a short time she had with Yukino, the woman had shown another side of the world with simple gestures of unexpected kindness and sacrifices. It had left an imprint in her soul no matter if she wanted it or not.

Haruka sat up and tore the left sleeve off the uniform. She folded it and stuffed it in her pocket, and then looked ahead before getting up to her feet. She trudged towards the shores and soon founded the manned torpedo. She would die staying on the island. She would very likely die in the middle of the sea as soon as the little fuel left in the tank ran out. Death was the only future that she could see now, but it couldn't stop her. Without another thought, she started the engine and rode into the sea. Her final answer was that she would die trying.

Riding into the dark, she eventually lost track of where she was. She couldn't tell the horizon that separated the sky from the water. She had no idea where the shipwreck site was, which was the only location she knew how to get back to the main island, but she was unafraid. The cool wind in her lungs soothed her whole. It lured her out of her shell, daring her to take a leap of faith. Eyes closed, she cherished the salty smell around her, letting the vehicle take her wherever it would. Further and further away, she looked up again after the vehicle came to a stop, floating along the tide without direction.

For the longest time, she studied the dark sky. Countless stars adorned the vast plane above, and she felt as though she was lost in the universe. A song her brother used to sing began to ring in her ears, and she absentmindedly hummed along. They were little. They were still running in the beautiful backyard of their parents' mansion, naive and hopeful. For as long as she had lived, she had never thought that her life would end in the middle of the sea, shamed and defeated. All that was 'Suzushiro Haruka' had become something humbled and insignificant, nothing like the glorified version she had envisioned. She let out a dry chuckle as she tore her tired gaze from the sky. Gradually, her smile faded from her exhausted face.

A white boat was floating at the horizon, appearing slightly bigger than the size of those stars in the sky. Squinting to see better, her heart skipped a beat at the faintest hope. Under a normal circumstance, she would consider it crazy to swim to the boat in the cold water, but it had become the last thread of sanity now.

Haruka stood up from her seat and pumped her fists. "Here I come!" Without a second thought, she leapt into the water and swam as fast as she could. One stroke after another, she lost sense of how far she had come. Her legs began to numb, but they kept kicking. Her body wasn't listening to her anymore, and she was glad that it didn't.

As she swam closer and closer the stars, she lost the weariness and desperation to the current, and all she saw was faith at the horizon. Perhaps, she had been wrong all her life. Perhaps, the only truth about a Suzushiro was not 'brilliance' or 'virtue'. It was never meant to be. 'Courage' had been the only thing that could define her—or her late brother. Perhaps, it had been for a long time without her realizing it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Haruka reached up and grabbed the rail along the white boat, lifting her body well above water. Breathing hard, she glanced around with her reddened eyes, her teeth gritting. Millions of stars flooded the dark plane above, her only witness to tonight's despair. It was just another day, wasn't it? Taking in all the air she needed, she grunted as she pulled herself up from the water and climbed into the boat.

On her two feet, she hugged herself as the numbness started to fade, leaving her whole body aching under the soaked uniform.

"Hah!" She kicked the door to the cabin open, and was stunned to see a murky form beneath the row of seats.

A figure scurried to the darkest corner of the cabin, yelping in fright. After a moment, the woman stopped and stared back at her. "Huh… It's you. What the hell are you doing here?"

Haruka let out a big sigh of relief and sank down on the nearest seat. "Yuuki…? Gosh, I should be the one asking that question!"

Nao crawled out from under the seat, seemingly aware for the first time that the sun had set. She rubbed her arms, wincing at the effect the heat had left on her. Brushing her hair from her face, she sat down next to Haruka. "Shizuru put me on the boat last night. She wouldn't come with me, and I have no idea what's going on at the island now… By the way, how did you find me?" She eyed Haruka up and down, noting her soaked uniform.

Haruka watched the red-haired vampire, contemplating, wishing that Nao was lying. One could only imagine what had gone on at Searrs. She rubbed her face with both hands as the world she once knew was now turned upside down. "Right… Let's go back the mainland…" Shaking her head, Haruka muttered. Her head started to spin again, and she wasn't sure how long she could hold up against her meager body.

Nao scoffed. "I'd have done it already, if I could. The fuel's out. We're pretty much dead. Welcome to the club."

Haruka let out a groan at the information. One predicament after another. When would this day end? She glanced up at the redhead, and noticed how pale Nao looked. Although the vampire had been hiding in the cabin, the sun had proven so strong that it could suffocate and kill a weak vampire. Haruka, on her normal state of mind, would have stayed as far away from Nao as she could, knowing that she must have been starving. Instead, she reached out and offered her wrist to the redhead.

Nao's fangs jutted out at once, but remained still, glaring sideway at Haruka. "What are you doing?"

"Simple… Fly us back."

For a long moment, Nao just stared at her. "Where's your master…? Yukino?"

At the mention of her late master, Haruka looked away. She just couldn't come up with an explanation at the moment. She clenched her fist, her veins becoming even more visible. Without other response, her offer still stood.

Nao compressed her lips; she took the silence as the solemn answer. She then bit into Haruka's wrist, draining all the energy the Lycan had left. Haruka cried at the pain before her world swirled faster and faster, morphing into absolute blackness. With every drop of her blood, it was an end and a new beginning as one. It was left out of despair, but also bred out hope when she least expected it.

* * *

At the bright light shining above her, Natsuki was stirred out of her sleep. Fuzzily, she raised her hands up, turning her face to the side. Her skin felt severely sensitive, her cheeks and her forearms sizzling at the heat. It cut deeper into her flesh, and she started to bleed all over. Now that she looked down, she was appalled by the sight of her skin degenerating into dust, exposing her white bones underneath. She fell to the ground, squealing at the unbearable pain. Before her mind would totally lose its sanity, the bright light mutated into a giant ball of fire and exploded around her. Shutting her eyes, she curled up into a ball and put her bloodied hands over face. Biting her bottom lip, she counted for the end to come.

_Dad… Help me…!_

As minutes turned into hours, all became silent. She flipped and lied on her back again. Gaping, she breathed hard, but couldn't seem to get the air into her lungs fast enough. It took her a moment before she could gather her strength and glance around. Her vision lost that bright halo and became a little clearer, her breathing slightly steadier. Her heartbeat slowing down to its regular rhythm, it surprised her that she was still alive.

Messy head, she sat up and looked down at her arms. Her skin appeared normal as if nothing had happened. Was she dreaming? But it felt so real that it scared her. A slight frown showed on her face as she noticed the lime-colored dress she was wearing. She recalled vividly that it was a gift from her father on her 18th birthday. She refused to wear it, but he bribed her with another gift: a rusty, silver, second-hand Ducati. The motorbike became the first of her excessive collections decades later. That night, she accepted both gifts with a smile, wearing that dress as she got to ride the motorbike for the first time.

Looking around, she found herself in the middle of a cosmic field. The enormous plane of thick, gray clouds occupied most of the sky, but still left a small opening faraway for the sun the shine through. The light reflected upon the sea below, and the water shone like gold under the darkened sky. She watched the scenery before her, taking in the scent of seawater and the tall, green grass. The refreshing air lifted her up like nothing ever could.

"Viola… Where are you, child? We must get home now…"

Natsuki turned at the voice. There, she saw a gray-haired woman in her fifties walking through the field.

"It is dinner time, sweet child. Come on out."

Getting up to her wobbly feet, Natsuki brushed the grass off her unkempt, raven hair. Her emerald pools watched the old woman approaching. However, the stranger just walked past her, looking elsewhere.

The old woman sighed. "This is the last call now, or you will be sleeping in the field tonight."

Natsuki followed her as if she was in a trance. The wind was strong, yet gentle. The air was moist and heavy, yet soothing. The scarce sunlight softly graced the whole field into grayish-green. She took note of the eerie atmosphere around her. It felt as though she was in a strange world, or rather someone else's dream.

Then she stalled at the sight of a child crouching, hidden amongst the tall grass. The color of her hair and eyes were of platinum blonde. Her arms and legs were excruciatingly thin, and dark scars marred all over her ailing, pale skin. The child, too, didn't seem to acknowledge Natsuki's presence even though she was standing in front of her.

"This is it. You know how to get home, child." The old woman shook her head and walked away.

Ignoring the warning, the girl crawled further away, a giddy smile on her face.

Natsuki instinctively followed, and soon found herself by the cliff, watching the wave crash into the infinite coastline below. For the longest moment, she felt as though she had stood here before—that she had seen it before.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" The voice rang just behind Natsuki.

Flinching, Natsuki turned to see the old woman standing before her. They had been caught.

The girl frowned, pouting at the old woman's presence. "But I don't want to go home!"

Smiling, the old woman sat down next to the girl, taking her small hand. "But this island is your home. We are home, Viola."

It took a long, solemn moment before the girl slowly nodded. It was as though they had repeated the play along the cliff many times before to know where they would be, or what they would say.

Natsuki opened her mouth, but her voice wouldn't come out. She wanted to call out the name, but it wasn't 'Viola'.

The old woman embraced the girl. "This is our home. Always."

"_Always_…" the girl echoed, but her voice had suddenly grown older and wearier.

"Always!"

At the angry shout, Natsuki snapped. She looked up again to see a young woman in a black, worn cloak. There was no fear in her almost transparent-shaded eyes as she stared past Natsuki, fixing her gaze upon the same, old woman, who had appeared a decade older than what Natsuki had seen earlier.

"Please, don't do this…" The old woman raised a hand up, reaching out.

The young woman's gaze was voided of all emotion. Her lips were parched, slightly bleeding. Dark veins were clearly visible along her neck and hands. "I can't live like this anymore. I just can't."

"Is it because of Prince Darius?"

Tightly clutching the cane in her hand, the young woman shook her head. "You don't understand—"

"He doesn't care for you—"

"I don't care about him, or them! This is about me, Maria. Look at me. I'm rotting!"

Natsuki's gaze flickered between the two, trying to register what was going on.

"But we have fought together for so long. Please!" Maria trembled in a sob. Her eyes were red with tears. Sadness marred her wrinkled face.

A jaded smile was all the young woman could muster. She took a step further and let herself free fall, her cloak flapping against the harsh wind.

_No._

Natsuki froze at the sight, even though she couldn't find why she should care. Before she knew, she raced towards the edge of the cliff and jumped after the figure.

_NO!_

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled out.

Her green orbs snapped wide open. Wheezing for air, Natsuki wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. When her heartbeat started to slow down, she turned around, inspecting the surrounding. She found herself in a warm bed inside a cozy, square room. The brick walls, the drawer and the wooden desk looked awfully familiar. Seeing the unhooked chain pooling on the floor a few feet away from the bed, she recognized it as Shizuru's room in the basement of Ahn's house.

_H—how did I get here? What the hell happened?_

Last thing she remembered was holding Shizuru in her arms, watching the vampire dissolving into dust. The dream she just had was still vivid in her mind, and she wasn't sure if she was in yet another dream.

"Shizuru… Shizuru, where are you!?" Natsuki jumped out of the bed, but stalled at the pain striking her body. Her skin hurt even when she was just breathing.

_Damnit. What the hell is… going on with me?_

Grunting, Natsuki pulled the door open, stumbling into the dim hallway. She propped herself against the frosty wall as she moved towards the kitchen area.

"Natsuki?"

Unexpectedly, Shizuru appeared at the hallway's end. She rushed to hold Natsuki by the waist before she would fall to her knees. The vampire was in a white, hooded sweatshirt, a pair of khaki shorts, and a pair of sandals. Natsuki still recalled the ordinary look of a harmless neighbor strolling down the streets. It had not been too long ago, yet it felt like a lifetime away.

_Ah, crap. _

Natsuki grumbled, embarrassed by her own pathetically slow walk, but soon found strange solace in the embrace. Shizuru gently brought her to the dining table.

Shizuru sat down opposite to her. An honest smile graced her face. "Good afternoon, Natsuki."

Natsuki could only sit still, and for a moment, had forgotten about the pain. She let her tired body rest into the chair, studying the pale face in front of her. Shizuru's smile had easily stopped her world from turning.

"What… What happened?" Natsuki looked around the small space they were in. "Oh, my God… I must be dreaming still…" Carefully, she reached out and touched the chestnut tresses, which was warmed in the pool of sunlight shining through the small window. The vampire appeared unhurt by the heat. In fact, she seemed to even enjoy it as she leisurely rested her chin on her palm, staring back at Natsuki.

"You aren't dreaming. When I lost all faiths, you stepped in and saved me, Natsuki. All of this, it doesn't matter." Shizuru lightly gestured around them, and then turned to look at her. "Even if I could walk in the sun now, you are the only light in my world."

Natsuki did not retract her hand from the softness of Shizuru's hair. To hear such a disclosure from a secretive one like Shizuru, it felt as if she was thrown in an infinite labyrinth of hope. It should have scared her. It should have made her skeptical. Yet she let those words sink in, knowing that she could say exactly the same thing back, only she found not her voice or strength to fight the joy that was overwhelming her.

Tears brimmed in her eyes when the thought of her father slipped back into her mind. Everything had happened so abruptly. She used to think that they had forever to love and argue; that he would be there for her whenever she fell, or she would be there for him whenever he felt lonely. Alas, immortality could not guarantee a resolution waiting in the future. She realized now that her time had slipped as fast and preciously as a mortal's. With his passing, she had felt that the very foundation of her life crumble, everything she had ever believed in fallen apart. But then she found the lone candle shining in the fierce, dark night that was her world. It was shining in front of her now.

Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and feverishly kissed it. The warmth from the vampire only reassured her that this was reality. With the smallest of contented sigh, the world became as promising as one could have ever prayed for. The slightest of touch could guide her out of the wilderness she had been lost in. It had made her tear away from hatred even just for a moment. It had made her do the impossible.

With their hands linked, Natsuki got up and moved to stand next to the vampire. Keeping her shoulders straight, she tried to stay on her wobbly feet when Shizuru pulled her close and tightly held her. She inhaled at the scent of spring from Shizuru's thick manes. She could feel the vampire tremble a little against her body. Seeing someone as somber as Shizuru in a frightened state did alarm her, and it reminded her how troubled the girl in her dream was.

"I'm here now, aren't I? I'm not going anywhere," Natsuki whispered, rubbing the vampire's back in reassurance. She found it strange as Shizuru could have been the one speaking those words. She had lost count of how many times she had denied fearing that Shizuru would just disappear.

"You had me so worried. It's been two weeks since the battle, and your healing power progressed much slower than usual. I didn't know what to do. I… I tried to feel you through my power, but I couldn't. It was like you weren't there… even now…" Shizuru's gaze darted around, dimmed with worries.

Natsuki paused at the revelation. She was certain that the sick child she saw in her dream was Shizuru. While Shizuru couldn't feel their bond, Natsuki managed to slip in and was able to see the vampire's memories. She had no idea what was going on. While Kazuya consumed her mind and fully controlled it, Shizuru could not even feel her presence. Each master must have taken the bond differently, especially ones as old as these two. Their linked power might have enabled Shizuru to walk in the sun, and her in reading memories, but they both still had much to learn to fully understand it.

Bending forward, Natsuki ignored the pain on her body and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's neck. It did startle her that her healing power had dropped drastically. It usually took her only a few days to get back to her health after a rough beating. Shizuru had every reason to worry.

Natsuki planted a kiss on top of Shizuru's head. "You don't have to be afraid. You don't have to do anything, because I'd always find you."

At the reassuring words, Shizuru smiled. The glimpse of relief displaying across the vampire's face mirrored that child's naivety, but Natsuki realized how fleeting one's innocence could be. She dared not to tell Shizuru of what she had seen in her dream, fearing that the vampire might shut her out again.

Shizuru broke out from their embrace and moved to the fridge. She fumbled through several plastic, food containers. "Are you hungry? I've made some meals, but I think they aren't so fresh now. No, this is no good… This has got to go, too. Hmm… Would you like some sliced apples? Oranges?" She looked up from the fridge. "Oh, I know. I should make you a bowl of ramen."

"I would love that," Natsuki replied, grinning. She sat back down on her seat and watched as the vampire hurry to make use of the kitchen. It had been a while since Shizuru had last frequented her own basement.

As she studied the steam rising from the pot, she wondered how eager and happy Shizuru was with Ahn right in this kitchen, in this very home. Through all of that, Shizuru still let it all slip away, waiting until death parted them, only because the vampire refused to relive her fear again. Natsuki contemplated if she could ever be Shizuru's future, let alone her present. After the secret was laid out in the open, it relieved her enough for the moment that the vampire didn't just leave her and go into hiding for another millennium.

"How did we end up here?" Natsuki asked with casual voice, pouring herself a cup of hot, green tea from the teapot. She examined the charcoal-colored ceramic, analyzing every dark spots on the item. She traced her finger along its rough surface to feel where Shizuru had touched.

Shizuru focused on the boiling water, muttering, "I couldn't possibly let you sleep in some abandoned warehouse, so I came back here. It's the only place I know, the only place I want to be."

Natsuki instantly drew her hand back from the teapot. "Well, the house is lovely." She answered quicker than she wanted. "I mean… It's your home after all. Where else could you go?" The thought of Shizuru sharing decades with Ahn here somehow challenged the confidence she had recently gained. Although Ahn had passed away, she knew just what could have held back an immortal. Only 'memories' had that power, and she was one of those poor souls falling trap to it as well.

"How did we get out of Searrs? There were so many of them." Natsuki took a sip of hot tea, directing her attention on something else.

There was a small silence before Shizuru spoke, the crimson gaze fixing upon the pot. "It was fortunate. I regained consciousness before Searrs reinforcements arrived. But I know that they're watching. The only reason they've allowed us a moment of peace is that they fear us. They're waiting to see our next move."

Natsuki inwardly smiled to hear the word 'us' from the vampire. Finally, Shizuru did not try to exclude her like she used to. She rubbed her arms a little as many thoughts ran through her mind. Searrs definitely would not just let them off the hook. Even though they were safe here now, they could not let their guard down. She thought fast of where else they could go—how far she was willing to take Shizuru with her. Suddenly, she found herself scheming along the path of hiding—roaming into the wild world with name changes and even occupations to consider. She only realized now why both her father and Shizuru never let anyone in on their dark, little secrets. It wasn't a life to live, having to constantly fear, and to drag someone else into their mess would only cause pain to their loved ones.

"Have you… Have you ever told Ahn that you are…, you know?" Natsuki's hands fidgeted over the table.

"No." Shizuru shook her head, busying herself with the instant ramen, which Natsuki found the vampire's cooking skill ridiculously low.

Natsuki furrowed her brows. "Even after forty years with her?" She cringed at the thought of how long it would take her to make Shizuru open up. Hopefully, she wouldn't take as long as Ahn did.

"She had moments of suspicions, but I guess that she respected my privacy enough never to question it aloud. She trusted me completely." Shizuru took the hot pot off the stove and poured the ramen into the bowl, slightly yelping as the hot soup splashed onto the back of her hand.

_Oh…_ Natsuki mentally smacked herself for bringing up the subject. She had been terribly meddlesome that it almost cost Shizuru's life. It appeared that Ahn, for the most parts, was very different from her, and the longer she stayed in this house, the more insecure she had begun to feel.

Shizuru picked up a pair of chopsticks and brought the meal to the table. Once she sat down opposite to Natsuki, she rested her elbows on the table and simply watched the raven-haired woman gobble up the food. She chortled merrily as Natsuki finished the bowl in just a few minutes without speaking a word to her. She didn't wait for the woman to finish the remaining soup in the bowl, and got up to make another one for her.

Never putting down the chopsticks, Natsuki just nodded in a grateful manner and started her second bowl right away. She eventually slowed down when she had guzzled up two third of the food.

"Is it that good?" Resting her chin on a palm, Shizuru asked, her gaze a little dreamy.

"No. But I hadn't had anything solid for two weeks. I could eat anything now."

Her comment wiped that silly smile off Shizuru's face, and the vampire sat back in her chair, briefly looking away.

Natsuki raised the bowl and finished the soup. "Ah! I'm full now. Didn't you say you've got some fruits?"

"Right away, ma'am." Shizuru walked to the fridge again to fetch what Natsuki had asked for.

"I'm already feeling much better." Natsuki patted her tummy. Modern medications greatly assisted her healing power. However, unlike vampires, receiving daily nutrition was also very important to a Lycan, very much like humans. Perhaps, her power had been diminished to almost nil from resuscitating a dying vampire elder, and the two-week slumber was a consequence of it. She was confident now that she would be up and about in a day or two.

"That is great to hear," Shizuru smiled, bringing a plate of freshly sliced apples to the table. The vampire was fast with the knife, Natsuki noted. Playing with the knife in her hand, Shizuru leaned back comfortably as she studied her own distorted reflection on the blade.

"A newfound love for knives?" Natsuki asked with a mouthful.

Shizuru let out an uncharacteristically loud laugh and stuffed the knife into the front pocket of her sweatshirt. "While I'm glad that Natsuki seems to regain her appetite, she should watch out for the double bowls. Otherwise, I may not be able to lift her up next time."

"You what—" Natsuki choke on the apple. Involuntarily, she lightly pushed the empty bowls away from her. It wasn't the first time Shizuru had lifted her or held her. For Heaven's sake, the vampire had seen her naked before, but the thought of it still got her every time. Although she always received many compliments from her one-night stand partners, she still wondered what Shizuru had thought of her body. The vampire had not tried to touch her like most of her male and female admirers did, but then there wasn't exactly leisure time between them. Would Shizuru look at her that way?

_Or maybe she did, but I failed to pick it up… Damnit._ _What am I thinking? There's no leisure time. Now. Ever! _Natsuki inwardly grumbled.

Smiling, Shizuru leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "I was just kidding. You have no idea how happy I am to see you well again. It's the only thing I wished for." She picked up a piece of apple and lifted it to Natsuki's pink lips.

Mesmerized by the bright smile, Natsuki leaned a bit forward and bit on the apple, her lips lightly brushing the vampire's cool fingers. She chewed and swallowed the fruit fast. Her hands gripped each edge of the table, fighting back the urge to take Shizuru's hand as to not appear too needy. There were many things she wanted to say, but wasn't sure how to word it. Her loathing and distrust over vampires had camouflaged her true feelings for Shizuru all along, and it had led to many things that shouldn't have happened to them. Now that they were here, she might have to make the most out of it.

"And you…" Natsuki shook her head as to deny herself the truth. "You have no idea what I'd give to have you here with me."

_Gosh, I have no fucking clue how I've got to this point…_

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. "You've already given enough to save me when you shouldn't have. After Krawczyk died, you could have just fled—"

"So could you. You and your friends could have escaped when Searrs was under attack. By staying and fighting them, it almost killed you." Natsuki stared straight into Shizuru's eyes, and the vampire didn't look away either.

"I just couldn't leave you there. I promised to free you. I'd die trying to keep my words," Shizuru stated matter-of-factly.

"Death is so easy, huh?" Natsuki muttered, clenching her fists.

It didn't matter which angle one looked at it, Natsuki only had herself to blame; from the duel with Kenta, which led to her being captured by Searrs. Her father was then killed, trying to free her. If losing her father wasn't enough, losing Shizuru to the battle as well would definitely drive her insane. It infuriated her that Shizuru didn't seem to understand it.

Natsuki took a few deep breaths in, looking away in an attempt to calm down. She realized that she had a long way to go before she could get Shizuru to be truly comfortable around her like Ahn did. Perhaps, she had expected too much in too little time. So many things had happened ever since that night she left the First District library with Yuuichi. Since then her world had been thrown into madness, and in all honesty she hadn't had the time to settle and rationalize all the emotions rushing through her. She was a creature of temper and violence, and it was in her nature to rush headfirst into passions or regrets, but Shizuru had been the opposite, cold and calculating. Sometimes, what Shizuru did only served as a cushion for her when her rash conducts backfired.

Shizuru leaned back in her chair, her gaze contemplative. "No one wants to die, Natsuki. But we fought for you. All I wanted was to keep you safe. Now that you are well again, I will release y—"

"_Don't_." Natsuki shot up a glare at Shizuru, taking the vampire by surprise. "Don't even think about it. I need you to be able to withstand the sun. You going back to being useful for only twelve hours a day would surely get us both killed." Her tone was resolute, and her voice was full of authority. She was sure that she wasn't roaring. She was certain that she wasn't threatening her 'master'. But it felt strange how Shizuru just sat, listening to her obediently.

Before Shizuru could respond, Natsuki's ears perked. She glanced up at the ceiling, having caught a familiar melody coming from upstairs. She recalled that Ahn had a piano in her living room, and Shizuru used to play it before.

_Fantasie Impromptu… _

Someone was playing a piece from Chopin, her mother's favorite composer. Natsuki quickly looked at the vampire. "There's someone up there. You expected them? Why hadn't you said a word about it? Who are they?"

Chortling, Shizuru made a quick walk to her bedroom, fetching a black, silky robe from the drawer.

"Huh. This looks expensive. Doesn't look like what you'd wear," Natsuki commented. She chuckled when she caught a frown from Shizuru.

"I stole it from some rich lady's home. And, yes, I rarely wore it." Shizuru knotted the silky tie around Natsuki's waist, and her warm breath unexpectedly made Natsuki blush at the proximity between them. Seemingly having noticed her own change of temperature, Shizuru looked up and stared into her eyes, causing Natsuki to freeze.

_Oh… Is it what I thought?_

"Why not? Y—you'd look good in it." Turning away from Shizuru, Natsuki shut herself up before she would embarrass herself more than this. Her body tensed up when she felt the vampire pressed in against her back, leaning in so close to smell her hair and caressing her arms. She had the sudden urge to turn her face to find Shizuru's, but forced herself to stand still. "Who… Who's upstairs again?"

Shizuru softly brushed the messy raven locks to appear more presentable. "It's your friends. They've been staying here, waiting for you to recover for over a week now. They'd be joyous to see you up now."

Blinking in disbelief, Natsuki turned to face the vampire. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped before she could even begin. All that was spoken between them was a silent stare. It was moments like this that she dreaded. It was moments like this that reminded her of the real danger, which was waiting for them out there, and that they couldn't hide in this basement forever.

* * *

Shizuru walled in a heavy sigh. She shouldn't show any fear now. No resentment. No frustration. She followed Natsuki into the dark passageway and walked up to find a living room. An old, black, upright piano occupied a corner. Chie was the one drumming her fingers along the yellowing keys. On the couch, Midori was checking her emails on her tablet, while Youko had just entered, holding a tray with three cups and a teapot.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki reeled at the sight of her friends. The emerald eyes darkened, and her face paled. Shizuru took a reluctant step forward, meaning to catch the Lycan if she felt weak.

"Nat… Natsuki…" Youko was the first to look up. She almost dropped the tray, but quickly stiffened her arms.

Both Chie and Midori looked up from what they were doing, and the four friends seemed to stop in time, watching one another, unsure of what to do or say. After a moment, Youko broke the spell. Putting the tray on the small table, she jumped right at Natsuki, hugging her so forcefully that the Lycan almost fell backwards. Tears shot to their eyes as they tightened their embrace.

"Oh, my God… You're all right now, Natsuki. Thank God," Youko cried.

"Welcome back, Natsuki-san!" Midori put the tablet down and came to pat Youko on her trembling shoulders. "See? I told you that we'll be okay."

"Hell won't take me just yet. You know I'd come back." Grinning, Natsuki broke away from the embrace just a bit, and shifted her gaze to Chie, who was still sitting at the piano stool.

The bodyguard looked healthier than last time both Shizuru and Natsuki saw her. It had been some times since she had healed from Kenta's attack at the lair, but she was kept out missions as Hideaki feared for her well-being. Sometimes, Shizuru couldn't help but envy the Lycans under Hideaki's care. He wasn't a perfect leader, but a caring one as far as she had heard.

"Natsuki-san!" Chie shot up to her feet and dashed to hug Natsuki. They both squeezed their eyes shut as tears streamed down their faces. "I… I've heard about Master Hideaki. I'm so sorry. I should have been there with him… I'm so sorry…"

Natsuki tightened her grip around the bodyguard. "It's good that I still have you, Chie."

Natsuki tried to put a brave front, but Shizuru knew just how the raven-haired woman felt. Natsuki had been crying out for her father in her sleep, and every time Shizuru had to climb into the bed, holding the shaken body to ease the pain. It hadn't been a pretty, rest time, but things would only get worse now that Natsuki was back to the real world.

After Shizuru took Natsuki back to Ahn's house, Chie was the first to show up. She knocked on her door only two days after the catastrophic event. It was a wild guess on the bodyguard's part, and she was rewarded. However, Shizuru wouldn't even bat an eyelid in killing the bodyguard if she had brought an angry mob of Lycans with her. But Chie insisted that she was here all by herself; the lair had been in deep turmoil after receiving news of Hideaki's death. The clan was quickly, if not immediately, divided into several factions. Some had hopes that Natsuki would return to fill in her father's shoes, while many did not want to hear her name again. Shizuru decided to shelter Chie, together waiting for Natsuki to recover.

When Youko heard from Chie, the human and her friend made a visit the next day and politely asked to stay until Natsuki regained her consciousness. As much as Shizuru wanted to refuse, she invited them in, knowing what Natsuki would want the most when she woke up. It was what Ahn would have done. It was what Ahn had done all her life, prioritizing the ones in need. It was the only way Shizuru could honor her late companion.

Shizuru shifted uncomfortably as she was cornered against the door. She moved discreetly towards the other doorway, frustration and fear beginning to knot in her chest. She had wanted to keep Natsuki to herself. She had even toyed with the idea of finding a remote place and hide with the Lycan. But she knew it was foolish. It was never meant to be.

Quietly exiting the house, Shizuru gave the time those four needed, or perhaps, gave herself the alone time she needed. She strolled down the graveled path and trekked deeper into the woods. She shook her head a little, trying to rub off the exhaustion. She hadn't slept at all, keeping an eye around the house. Unwanted guests could knock on her door at any moment, and she couldn't risk it when Natsuki was still weak. Youko and Midori were thoughtful enough to bring in supplies of donated blood for her, keeping her on alert. Out of the five of them, she was the strongest, and was obliged to protect everyone in Ahn's house.

Hands stuffed in her front pocket, Shizuru trudged down the hill. It was a long walk from home, but she couldn't get enough of the sunlight on her skin and the soft breeze in her hair. It had felt like nothing she had ever experienced before, and she wished never to see nightfall again. If only she could command the sun to set in another world. If only she could do the impossible, chasing away all nightmares. But she knew her dream was fickle. All of it was made possible because of Natsuki. All of it was at the expense of the Lycan's power. Now, she had only truly understood how Kazuya felt.

_Giving it up? Would you, really? _A voice rang in her mind, but Shizuru decided to ignore it.

She stopped behind a huge tree along the edge of the slope, peering down at the serpentine road below.

Twelve men in Searrs uniform gathered around two black Humvees, which were parked along the path. Six more agents scattered on the opposite side of the road, hiding up on the high slope. They had been here for two weeks, and Shizuru had been watching them from afar. They had been waiting for something to happen.

_The sun… Oh, try and deny it._

Shizuru closed her eyes for a brief moment before focusing on the agents again. She had offered Natsuki her freedom, didn't she? She promptly brushed her doubts aside; she had more exciting thing to do than beating herself up in guilt. Her clenched fists trembling slightly in her front pocket, she spread her wings and took flight.

_THUD!_

She landed on the roof of the first Humvee, crushing the metal plane down with her fierce leap. Agents spurted out in all directions, yelling in panic, while some were still stuck in the backseat, screaming for help. She jumped off the vehicle and stalked towards the remaining agents. Pointing their guns at her, they carefully stepped back as she approached, their faces pale to see a vampire in broad daylight. It was what they had expected, but reality could unnerve them more than what they had imagined.

Then her attention was fixated on the tall, dark-haired man in front of her. "Ishigami."

Gulping, Ishigami pushed his glasses up with his right knuckle. "H—how may I help you today?"

Shizuru kept walking towards him, albeit slowly, to recall every reason why she detested the sight of him. Ishigami had been watching and haunting Ahn's home. He had been relentless, wanting to be the one to capture the Origin and her slave, _or_ more precisely, kill them if they tried to resist. All he needed was one lame excuse to start the raid. He had irritated her to no end, and it was about to end now.

"What… What are you on about?" Ishigami's gaze flickered between Shizuru's calm face and her hands in the blood-soaked front pocket.

Only then Shizuru started to register the pain on her fingers. She had unknowingly cut herself as her mind had focused solely on killing him. She paused in mild bewilderment, causing the agents to stop as well. Before they knew, she charged at Ishigami, pushing him to the ground. Straddling him, she raised her murderous hand, stabbed into his right thigh with the knife and twisted it hard. The rifle fallen off his grasp, he screamed like a pig, tears watering his eyes.

Shizuru maintained her strong grip on the small weapon, glancing up to see that no other agents had dared to fire a single shot. The long road would have been absolutely quiet if not for Ishigami's howls. She slapped his face a few times, and pulled his collar up, their faces a mere inch apart.

"Tell your master that patience is a virtue. Stop coming here. I will kill you if I see you again. Understood?"

Ishigami madly nodded, his glasses almost knocked off his sweaty face. The moment she let go off him, his subordinates hurried to pull him away and put him into the second Humvee. Helping two of their peers stuck in the first Humvee out, the agents half-wobbled, half-ran down the road. Presumably, they had more reinforcements further down the hill, but Shizuru wasn't going to waste more time to threaten them. They had the message.

Turning around, Shizuru wanted to go home. She had left Natsuki with her friends for some times now, and it was better to go back and check on them. Unfortunately, there was one other thing that had been waiting for her. It had been waiting for the afternoon to pass. It had been why she took her time, strolling freely for over an hour to come down and take care of Ishigami. She looked up; the sun was setting. It was her world again. It felt painfully familiar, and all of Natsuki's power could never wash it away.

The moment the sun slipped behind the thick, pinkish clouds, a shiny, black sedan emerged at the other end of the road. It approached her, making almost no sound as it neared. Its windows were tinted with absolute black films, preventing anyone to peer in. It came to a halt roughly 10 meters ahead of her, and the engine was killed. From the look of it, the guest had come alone. He or she had come alone every day, but never approached or brought more reinforcements.

The door to the driver's seat opened, and Reito stepped out. His short, dark hair was pulled back by the wind. He was in his gray suit with the black tie, a black coat hanging over his shoulders. His hazel eyes narrowed as he walked towards her, his expression indifferent. To Shizuru's interest, he held no weapons in his gloved hands.

Shizuru perked her chin up a little, small surprise in her gaze. It had been some times since she had last seen him in the woods, attacking Hideaki's lair and trying to kidnap Natsuki. After the disastrous mission that left all of his men dead, he had kept to himself, possibly to lick his wounded pride. It didn't occur to her that he would be the one patient enough to drive here every day, watching and waiting for her to show up.

Reito had always been a confident, unrelenting one. He would never go anywhere without a squad to follow him, making known of his importance. In the very least, he would seek a companion to follow him around, as Shizuru sometimes did to appease his superficiality. As she knew him, he would have stormed through the hills for his games, or charged her with endless questions before she could even answer one. Or, on the very worst days, he would still be the one to make a joke first. But here he was, staring her with empty gaze.

"Reito." As she said his name, hurt flashed before his hazel eyes.

"I was 'Renzo'. Who were you?"

Shizuru froze, unsure of his intension. She didn't expect to hear that name again. The past and present had become an endless circle she was caught in, and the name only brought back the dreaded memories of Kyoto days, reminding her how she had failed to save the ones she cared.

Reito slowly circled her, and she could study him up close now. His lips were a little parched. His skin appeared drier and paler than usual, something considered negligent for someone as well-groomed as he was. He fixed his intense gaze upon her.

"After the attack, our men managed to capture some of Searrs elders, and I've heard many things for the past weeks. Awful stories, mostly. The moment I heard your name from them, I didn't believe it. I wouldn't until I see it with my own eyes, only until I hear it from you."

Alas, her secret was no longer a secret. Smith had told her. She had expected it. Indeed, she had woken up to an even smaller and nastier world.

_Yes. Yes. Yes. So many to kill, so little time._

Her jaw clamped shut as though she was holding herself back from screaming murderous intents. Shizuru walked over to the edge of the road, passing the hilly slopes. She stopped to take in the full view of the darkening sky over the city in the far distance. It felt funny that he still sought for an answer from her. He had seen her walk in the sun. He had heard right. They had come to the point of no return.

"You wanna hear another lie? Will that make you happy?" She whispered almost to herself.

"Have you lied so much that you don't remember the truth anymore?"

Shizuru forced out a smile even when it hurt. "The truth cannot save any of us, Renzo."

Upon hearing his real name from her, Reito's face grew stern. Uncertainty and a little look of nostalgia showed briefly in his eyes. For someone as arrogant as he was, to show any weaknesses to others even for a moment meant something, and Shizuru wasn't sure why he picked her.

"It was so long ago, but still… I remember Veronica. A sister. A friend. She saved me from the ruined village, and I promised to myself never to let her down."

The name stopped her. She had almost forgotten all that was 'Veronica'. It was just another façade she had once taken. Roaming through Florence, she encountered a group of wild vampires, and followed them in secret. After their attack on a remote village, she only meant to search for surviving victims, to steal some of the fresh, young blood she had been lacking for days. She hadn't expected Reito to remember it, to feel anything about the incident now. She herself hadn't paid no mind to it after that, and only considered Reito as an acquaintance, a source of information on Uriah.

The high fortress had been built up around her for thousands of years, and there she would remain forever alone. Perhaps, the one so callous and shallow was her. She kept using people around her: Ahn, Reito, and now Natsuki. She felt like a leech, and she just didn't know how else to do it.

Shizuru stared out into the darkened sky. "Veronica never existed. It's best to forget her as I have."

"I expected as much." His words came cold. For a moment, she thought that he would pull out a gun and get it over and done with. But he just nodded to himself, turned and walked away.

"I haven't told anyone about this little meeting of ours, like I never had with any of our reunions in the past." His shoulders straightened, elegant and smart. His strides were fast and powerful. He seemed to have that confidence back in his now steady voice. "Uriah will be hunting you down. We will destroy you, but we will be cautious since Searrs is also watching you. There will be no more visits from Uriah's part tonight. You do what you have to do… I guess we're even now, Veronica."

The moment Reito slammed the door to his car shut, Shizuru looked up. She waited until the black sedan made a U-turn and swooshed away, disappearing behind the hilly road. Now that she was back home, standing along the familiar road she had frequented for decades, she found no comfort in it. Both ends of the road looked much darker than it had ever been.

* * *

Trudging along the busy street, Haruka pushed her way through the crowd. The sun had set. She pulled her collar closer against the frigid wind. Her hair was messy, and she appeared pale, dark circles under her dull eyes. A brown paper bag in her hand, she strode into a cheap motel, passing the dimmed lobby and stalking up the stairway to the second floor. Heading towards the room at the end of the corridor, she opened the door and shut it behind her. The curtains in the room were closed, and the room was lighted with just a lamp desk on.

Sitting on the single bed, Nao was in her white, crumpled t-shirt and a pair of slightly over-sized, black pants. They had stolen the clothes from some flats nearby. "Wow. You're back early tonight!" the vampire said, her voice shaken in excitement.

Haruka sat down at the desk and pulled a bag of donated blood she had stolen from a hospital. She tossed it to the vampire, who caught it with both hands. Not another second to waste, Nao sucked the liquid dry from its container. She licked her lips, sighing in satisfaction.

"Thank Heaven! I was about to puke with rabbits and cats you stole from the neighborhood."

Sitting back in her chair, Haruka gobbled the hamburger she bought from the supermarket. They had been staying at the motel for the past two weeks, unsure of their next plan. Nao had been reluctant to go back to Uriah, and Haruka, for the first time, felt unfit to return to the lair. She had been enslaved by a vampire, her dignity humbled, her ego bruised. She didn't know how to face her peers now. What would they ask? What explanations she could give? If anything, she still tried to find her way back to her glorious past, wherever it would be.

But there had been some other priorities that had preoccupied her mind. Haruka murmured over her food. "The money is out."

Nao looked up, blinking. "Didn't you say there was supposed to be millions in the account?"

Haruka wiped her mouth with her soiled fingers. She finished the hamburger in just a few minutes, swallowing faster than usual. As a matter of fact, she had been starving for days. "Master Hideaki made a special account of fifty million yens for us to spend while on missions. It's always been in-check, but… ever since he's gone, the account has been depleted. We've been living on the ten thousand yens I got off the ATM the first day, and now we're out." She sighed, rubbing her face. Suddenly, the idea of having a job like a normal human being seemed enticing. Hunger struck harder and harder each day past.

Nao leaned back against the wall, her gaze contemplative. "I'm sure it isn't the only account that's been nicked. They probably took all of his money by now. What are you gonna do?"

"I… I don't know…" Haruka couldn't quite believe what she had just said. She would never admit such a thing in front of her pack members, but she just didn't feel like herself lately. The world was a little darker than she once knew, and her path had been clouded by doubts. She was sure that all her peers must have felt the same once they learned of Hideaki's death.

After Nao flied her back to the main Fuuka Island, she had gone back the lair once. What she founded was complete chaos. Her peers were running up and down the hills, or going in and out of the mansion in panic. Some parts of the mansion were burning, and windows were broken. Some Lycans disappeared into the woods in their lupine form, howling in rage. Some were shouting for help and orders, while others spilling venoms at one another. She hid behind the bushes, watching the horror unfold. It was then that she learned of Hideaki's passing and how his army was almost completely annihilated by Searrs. Her hope to go back to her true home was entirely destroyed. The lair was no longer what it once was.

Nao edged closer to the blonde, frowning in worry. "Who do you think is in charge of the lair now?"

Haruka shook her head, fixing her gaze on the floor. "Err—Chie, maybe… No, she's too weak. She's just a bodyguard. Nicolas…? No, his own group is way too small… Zachery—Gosh, it can't be him. I—I just don't know. Oh, I wish Kenta is still alive! He'd have come back for us… He would…"

In desperation, silence took over them. It must have scared the vampire to see her like this. Hell, it scared her to see herself in this state, too.

"That's it. We can't stay here forever." Nao got off the bed and stood up. "Ever since that night we visited the lair, you've cut yourself off from the outside world. We don't know anything that's going on out there. We don't even know if Shizuru and Kuga are still alive. Come on. Get up." She grabbed the blonde's hand and shook it.

"W—what are you doing? W—where are we going?" Haruka stuttered. She sat tight, unyielding to the pull. Going out to find food for both of them had been terrifying enough as it was. Somehow, her strength and will had been lost to the sea, and she wakened up in this motel room with a heart of a wounded child. She was without her pack members—her brother. She was without her weapons or honor. She was without a master.

_Master Hide—Yukino… No… No, she wasn't my master!_

Haruka harshly pulled her hand away from the redhead. Glowering, she shot up to her feet and pressed into Nao. "Don't touch me, you bloodsucker. Leave now before I stake through your heart! Go back to wherever you came from!"

"Whoa. Okay. Okay! Chill out, all right?" Nao raised her hands up, sidestepping away from the Lycan. "There're not many slaves who could survive their master's death. You're one of a few, so I can't really tell what's going on in your head. Maybe the bond did leave some psychotic traits or something—"

"Shut up!" Haruka dashed at the redhead, cornering her against the desk.

"Oh, Jeez, pull yourself together!" Nao slapped hard on the Lycan's face, leaving Haruka stunned. "I've had enough of you going crazy the past weeks! It's either you calm your ass down or let's just tear this fucking motel down!"

One hand on her reddened face, Haruka stared straight at the vampire. Snarling, she threw a punch right at the vampire, but the smaller woman leapt from the spot just in time, letting the desk break in half in her place. She turned to the vampire again, growling at the top of her lungs. As her cries escaped her throat, she felt freer than she had been in a long while, and nothing was going to hold her back now.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The harsh knocks came upon their door, stopping both Haruka and Nao. They both looked at the trembled, wooden plane.

"What's going on in there!? Hello!? Are you all right!?"

Chatters erupted in the hallway. It must have been the occupants from other rooms. Nao and Haruka took one last glance at each other before the vampire jumped at the window, pushing it open.

"H—hey!" Haruka tried to grab Nao's arm, but the redhead slipped through her grasp. She watched as Nao took flight and flied higher into the sky. Thankfully, the sky had already darkened to the point that no one could have spotted the vampire flying.

"Open the door, please! Are you all right in there!?"

Standing by the opened window, Haruka looked back at the door. She didn't know what to tell them when they found out about the broken furniture. More importantly, she had no more money to pay for tonight's rent, let alone paying for the broken desk.

_Urgh, to hell with it!_

The moment they kicked the door opened, Haruka jumped off the window faster than their eyes could catch. She let herself fall and rolled onto the ground. In her human form, she registered the pain harsher, but her feet kept running.

She looked up at the dark sky, while moving into the street, pushing people off her path. When her good eyes caught where Nao was, her feet took life of their own, running after the vampire. One street after another, she ran nonstop. She didn't even look at the cars she had cut off, the honking sounds blaring after her in the background. She let her feet take her wherever it would, and her heart learned to fly again with the cold wind breezing through her hair.

Out of breath, Haruka reached the outskirt of the city. She was amazed by her own strength, which had come out of nowhere after weeks of frustration. She glanced back a little, and when she was certain that no one came after her or had been watching her, she transformed into her lupine form. She could run faster now with her super strength, almost catching up with the vampire in the sky. For the first time in her entire life, she felt like knowing herself. She took the time to feel every gush of wind against her furry body, the air in lungs—the tears in her eyes. She didn't need anything more than this. She belonged to the wild, and she had just understood it tonight.

Before her mind was swept away with the night wind, she found herself uphill and miles deep into the forest. There, she stopped when the flying vampire had slowed down and circled around the roof the mansion. She had come back to the lair once more.

The mansion stood in the dark with no lights turned on as usual. Broken windows stayed broken, and shards of glasses scattered through the yards. The front gates were left open, and as she got closer, she could see tars on the steels. She edged towards the building and entered the living room, taking note of every detail. The piano was half-burn, its wooden parts fallen to the dusty floor. The couch and the walls were partially dusted and charcoaled with burn. Some of the expensive furniture like ancient vases and paintings were absent, and she inwardly growled at such disgrace of her peers.

However, what caught her attention the most was that the large painting of the cliff. It was slid aside, freely giving entrance into the underground haven of Lycans, where Hideaki once watched over his children. The sight stopped her, her heart aching. It only confirmed her fear that the lair would never be the same again.

Carefully, she climbed down the dark stairway. She passed several floors, observing them. Even though the littered corridors were now unusually quiet with the absence of loud Lycans, a few had still hung around. They either fidgeted in their dark little corners, keeping to themselves, or they just slept along the floor, hallways, ignoring if the world should fall apart. It felt like a life time ago before she was captured by Searrs—before all that madness that had destroyed who she was. The lair was a safe and dynamic place back then. Surely, this was not what the Lycans would have imagined seeing themselves in a matter of months at all.

Haruka sniffed. It smelled like home. It did. Forty-foot below the ground level, she found herself in the large, oval, central hall. Stony benches, which once stood along the two rows of gigantic pillars, were flipped and scattered throughout the area. It was where they once held assemblies, but now left her with a cruel wave of nothingness. The place had been raid by no one but the Lycans themselves.

Haruka lost her will at the sight. Her legs numbed. Her heart sank, and she transformed back to her human form. She stood in the middle of the hall, feeling as empty as her naked body. There were some Lycans lying around, but they slowly took note of her presence as she barely registered theirs. Despair had drowned them. With no leader, they were left helpless and disarranged. A knot formed in her throat as she strode down the alley, watching the once magnificent hall in pain. Hideaki had formed a strong army, but now it was dispersed into oblivion with his untimely death. It was all because of Natsuki. If only his daughter would listen to him, be a part of his dream, their lair would not end in such a pathetic state like this.

Her whole body trembling, Haruka roared into the hall. Her voice echoed through the empty manor, filling it with life it had severely lacked. Tears swam in her eyes, and she felt even worse than when she was hiding in the motel room.

"At last, I see something alive and _not_ crazy. Not yet."

At the voice snickering, Haruka fiercely turned. She stopped at a familiar face, although an unexpected one.

Arden Huxley. A tall woman with long, wavy, black hair and tanned skin; she looked her usually healthy, amorous self. Her eyes were of the deepest shade of blue, mesmerizing as a demonic curse carved into stone.

Hideaki sent Arden to the States. As much as Haruka knew, the woman was to keep an eye on Kenta's faction. But she was a smart one, too smart for Hideaki, and often worked her way around his orders. With her keen sense of business, she became a merchant, dealing in the immortal's black market. She had earned her importance among them, making a fortune for herself and eventually starting her own faction in California. It was surprising to say the least to see her back at the lair at this dreadful time.

_Oh, I know…!_ Haruka growled.

"Let's not get ahead of yourself, Suzushiro. I'm not here to steal anything. This place is a mess." Arden strode into the hall, taking off her white coat. She walked to Haruka and put the coat on her. "You need it." She winked.

Haruka stalked after the woman, tying the belt of the coat. "What are you doing here, Huxley?"

Chortling, Arden traced her hand along the flipped stony bench. "I'm not a thief. Please. What have I ever taken from you people to gain such a foul reputation?"

"What are you doing here?" Haruka repeated. She took note of the group of followers trailing behind Arden. They appeared like dogs wanting their owner's attention, while being watchful if anything suspicious should happen to her.

For a moment, Arden murmured something inaudible before turning to Haruka. "I came here as soon as I heard the news. I was heartbroken. I still am." She raised her arms up and flung them down to the sides of her svelte body, desperately looking around the hall as if to catch a glimpse of the past. "Yesterday, he was telling us what to do. He was reassuring us that this is our home, and no matter where we go, we could always come back here. This is… our home… I can't believe he's gone. Christ, I just can't."

Sensing the pain in Arden's voice, Haruka slightly calmed down. It was true that Hideaki was a father to them all, whether they obeyed him or not. Even Kenta held respect for the man. It did warm her up to see that there were still Lycans who held high regard of their late master. It was needed in such a dire time as this.

Arden stared up at the high, vaulted ceiling. "After the battle, only a few hundreds have stuck behind. All the others, they either died or captured. The rest just took whatever they could and fled before the enemies would strike home. Well, they hadn't made a move. Not yet… So what are we going to do now?"

Haruka found her voice absent. It was what she had feared. She had no answer—no plan or the courage to come up with one. To make matters worse, she had expected anyone to ask her but the long-absent Lycan. Arden could start her own faction, while Haruka still had to rely on Hideaki's pack. The fact rendered her speechless in trying to come up with a satisfying answer.

Distress marred the sharp features of Arden's beautiful face. "We had an army of two thousand Lycans, but it disappeared in a matter of days. Master Hideaki passed away along with many, and many more had left out of fright. The lair is hanging in the balance now. We need a new leader."

_I knew it…_

"Are you saying that it should be you?" Haruka spoke through her gritted teeth.

Arden frowned, her bluest eyes filled with surprise. "I was referring to Natsuki. I heard she was captured by Searrs, and that Kernel Krawczyk had her enslaved. I never did like that bond thingy. It irks me. Anyway, now that he's dead, where do you think she's gone to?"

Haruka's jaw dropped. "H—how did you know all of this?"

"I've got many friends. Believe me. I'm quite popular outside of this place."

"You're with Searrs! I knew it! What a sly bitch you've always been!"

Haruka charged at Arden, but the woman quickly stepped away. With ease, she lost Haruka's punch, causing the blonde to almost topple headfirst. Panting, Haruka turned around, snarling.

"So quick to accuse. Why are you people so offensive? This is exactly why the lair has fallen apart. Master Hideaki pampered you all too much. Grow up already." Arden paced around, unheeded of Haruka's murderous intent.

Haruka clenched her fists. "How do you know that Kuga is still alive, if you aren't one of Searrs?"

"I assure you that I'm not one of them, since I still have to pay them for the information I want. It's only business." Arden crossed her arms across her chest, turning to face Haruka. "They also told me that a certain vampire had taken her away. It's not just any other vampire… It's _the_ Origin." She smiled knowingly. "Yes, that's right. We can't afford to let the monster enslave our only natural born Lycan, can we? Now, Suzushiro… Do you have any idea where Natsuki might be?"

Haruka froze. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her brother's murderer was the Origin—the Legend she had heard since she was a child. How could this be? How could _the_ mythical fiend live through thousands of years in disguise of a rogue vampire? Shizuru had sometimes shown her unique strength, but never flashy enough to ring a bell, not to her anyway. Could it be the reason Yukino risked her life, trying to protect Shizuru? Once Haruka overheard them, and a name caught her attention: Viola. The name might not mean anything to most people, but it was important enough to make Yukino die for it.

Keeping her face calm, Haruka looked away from the blue-eyed devil. "I don't know. We were never that close." She didn't trust the sly Lycan. Hell, she didn't even trust Natsuki back then. There was no way she was going to offer help to a threat like Arden.

* * *

Natsuki sat herself along the small slope, which was roughly thirty meters next to the house. Looking up at the dark sky, she leaned back against the tree. The wind was chilly, and she had put on an old, gray coat she found from Shizuru's drawer. It was a tad thin, but the smell of the vampire on the fabric did warm her up.

Shizuru had left the house without a word, presumably wanting to give some private time for Natsuki and her friends. However, it was already an hour after dusk. Her worries had begun to strike. Although she felt that she might be on the edge of paranoia, she believed that Shizuru wouldn't just left her here unguarded. The vampire would be around, just like how she used to guard her at Midori's old house.

_Where did you go?_

As if Heaven had heard her and answered her, the rustling sound of footsteps pulled her out of her thoughts. Natsuki looked up through her foggy breaths and saw the slender figure approaching. Shizuru was heading towards the house, her head down and her hands stuffed in her front pocket. She kept trudging ahead without paying attention to anything along her path.

"Shizuru." Natsuki decided to call out. She stood up when Shizuru halted in her tracks, finally turning to see her.

The crimson orbs widened, and then narrowed in disapproval. Shizuru marched towards her and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing out here? Where's Chie?" she whispered huskily, glancing around in suspicion.

"It's okay. We're okay. Where have you been?" Natsuki felt the vampire's grip on her arm a little too tight. Shizuru seemed to be genuinely baffled to see her here. How could a vampire elder not detect her presence? Was it thoughts that had clouded Shizuru's mind, or was it something else missing entirely? "Are you all right? You looked fright—" Her words trailed off. The light shining through the house's windows lent her the vague view of the dried patches of blood on Shizuru's front pocket.

At her stare, Shizuru retracted her hand from Natsuki. "It's not my blood—"

"It is." Natsuki raised her hands up in Shizuru's face. "I felt the pain when you healed yourself. What's going on?"

Shizuru frowned, blinking a few times. "That's strange. I—I'm sorry. I wouldn't have used your power to heal such minor cuts. I didn't need it."

"I really don't care if you just wanted to. What I wanna know is what happened? You were gone for hours."

Shizuru glanced at the windows to see if anything was out of order inside the house. "I settled some businesses. It's all good." She lightly nudged Natsuki's back. "Come now. Let's go inside."

Natsuki inwardly sighed as Shizuru had returned to being her mysterious self again. She didn't know why it still bothered her. After what they had gone through, she should have expected it and accepted Shizuru as she was. Shrugging tiredly, Natsuki turned and walked back to the porch.

Amidst their uncomfortable silence, Shizuru followed, and their proximity became almost unbearable. Involuntarily, Natsuki slowed down her pace as hope rose in her chest. Shizuru then pressed in against her back, tenderly rubbing her arms. At the touch, Natsuki had stopped and leaned against the vampire, tilting her head back to rest on her shoulder. Their chests heaved in unison, and she let the fierce warmth from the vampire's body to wrap around her.

Looking ahead, she looked through the windows. Youko and Midori were conversing, giggling on the couch, while Chie was making use of the laptop, rocking her head with her headphone on. They were the people she deeply cared for. It seemed enticing to join their contented, peaceful world, yet she wasn't afraid to stand out here in the dark with the person next to her.

Her eyes fluttered closed when Shizuru rested her chin on her shoulder, breathing into her ear. Shizuru's grip was gentle, yet strong. It was one of a few times in her life that she didn't have to fight to hold on to something, but having someone holding her for a change. Through her years of solitude, she had tried to stay away from the subject of love, rendering it to occasional episodes of physical needs. Albeit the idea of having someone sometimes touched her, she had never expected _that_ person to be a vampire. How cruel fate had been.

"Natsuki… I could call your name forever," Shizuru murmured.

_Why wouldn't you?_ Natsuki bit her bottom lip, her body trembling at the heat around her. She only opened her eyes again when Shizuru abruptly released her. Her head a little hazed by the sudden absence of warmth.

"Shizuru—"

"You all have to leave tonight."

Natsuki still felt her cheeks flushed. Her heart caught in her throat upon hearing it.

Shizuru looked stoic, her breath cold. "I think that Chie might have already told you that, with your father gone, the lair is in anarchy. They need you more than ever."

Her jaw clamped shut, Natsuki was sure as hell that the heat rising up to her head wasn't the fuzzy feeling she had felt earlier. Chie did mention it, but she saw no reason to go back now. She even contemplated to go into hiding with Shizuru. Clearly, her friends had disagreed. They feared for her, but they were probably right; she wasn't in the clearest state of mind, having just wakened from a comatose state. However, hearing it straight from Shizuru only infuriated her more.

"It was his lair, not mine. I don't have to succeed him. I rarely agreed with his ways of doing things. And you've seen how they were. They never even saw me as one of them." She spun on her heels and stalked further away into dark. Her own words echoing in her head, she felt foolish to realize how truly lonely her life had been. All those years were wasted on some ridiculous quest of vengeance only to end up bitter and alone.

With her long strides, Shizuru followed. "But they need you now as you need them. Searrs and Uriah will try its best to capture you as well. Your power is what they seek. Your clan could protect you more than I ever could. After what Krawczyk did to you, I don't want to see it ever again—" The vampire staggered when Natsuki sharply turned to stare at her in the eye.

"You think that I didn't feel anything? That it just slipped by every time he made me hurt you? If anyone should feel anything, it should be me! My father died, and I almost killed you, because I was weak. Because I've always been too weak to 'believe' in anything! Give me that much, Shizuru. Give me the truth. Let me deal with it."

Natsuki's body was shaken, even the hand, which had reached out and cupped her cheek, felt cold and callous. Tears of anger and regrets poured down her face. She just didn't know how to stop them from flowing. She didn't know how to help her father then, and she just couldn't see any light in her future now.

Shizuru lowered her hands to her sides. "I've just run into Kanzaki Reito. As much as I'd like to bring his head to you, I couldn't. It's one of those days that I just can't win. The truth is that I can't be that person for you."

Upon hearing the name of her mother's killer, Natsuki wondered how the hollowness in her chest could feel heavier than anything in her entire life. She didn't expect Shizuru to hate or kill for her. She didn't want to drown in that darkness again.

_I didn't win either. I never did._

For a long moment, Natsuki kept her gaze on her feet, hiding her clenched fists in her pockets. She didn't want to think what was waiting for her at the lair. She didn't want to think about setting foot there again without her father's warm presence; it would tear her apart. It hurt her even more that Shizuru wouldn't be able to be a part of her journey anymore. But they both knew it was inevitable, that it would come to this no matter the detours they had been taken.

"You're probably right," Natsuki muttered. Feeling cornered, she gathered her strength and willed herself to walk back the porch. She had not the chance to consider. She had not the time to hesitate. For an immortal like her, life seemed too short to wonder.

As the wind blew harsher, Shizuru finally spoke up, her voice a little shaken. "I don't know… when would be the best time to release you, Natsuki. My feelings for you…, it terrifies me. I'll release you now, if you say so."

Natsuki stopped. She found herself standing in the coldest of night. Never before in her entire life had she felt as uncertain as she did now. She didn't dare to turn around, fearing that the vampire would just kill her foolish, little sentiments again. Trying to decipher what Shizuru had meant or wanted, she kept her gaze out into the darkness ahead, searching fast for a solution for both of them. It was amusing that little doubts or yearnings from Shizuru could effortlessly ignite the fire of hopes in her heart. As much as it scared her, she was still unwilling to break the bond. As much as they couldn't see the end of the road, they were still fighting the odds, trekking the hellish path together. Even death couldn't stop her; what could have stopped her from trying now.

Taking a deep breath in, Natsuki straightened herself up, turning to face Shizuru. She studied, taking in every detail of the delicate features on the pale face. "I'll tell you when I don't need you anymore, but right now I want you to go back with me."

Shizuru frowned in disbelief, taking a step back. "That's impossible. It was a complete disaster last time your father sheltered me. It almost got you killed."

"I don't care. I wanna try again. Things will be different this time. It's gotta be. With my power, you don't have to fear daylight anymore. You can fight them. I'll fight them, if they resist."

Shizuru let out a heavy sigh. "I was hoping that you'll use them as a shield, not to make more enemies."

"I have no interest in leading a pack of Lycans who will defy me at every turn. If they can't accept me for who I am, or—or the people around me, then I have no use of them. If all else fail, then it'll just be… you and me. Again." Arms across her chest, Natsuki shrugged mildly.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Shizuru briefly shut her eyes. "You don't understand how serious it's going to be. I can't even trust myself, and you shouldn't—"

"I shouldn't trust you no more than the Lycans I barely knew. Tell me about it."

"But they're your people."

Natsuki turned, irate. "Will you come with me or not?"

Shizuru hurriedly took her hand. "I'm trying to do everything I can to make sure that you'll be safe. The best way is let you go."

Blood shot up to her head. Natsuki sharply pulled her hand off the cold grasp. "And let other vampires take your place? I bet that's best for _you_. You want to go your own way, but you won't release me. What exactly do you want, Shizuru? You can't let me make all the decisions. You're the one commanding the bond here."

When Shizuru just stood still, unresponsive, Natsuki ran her hand through her hair and tore her gaze away. It hurt to recall that Shizuru had once planned to run away with Mika, the love of her life. Shizuru had lived forty years in hiding with Ahn. But even the bond that tied their lives together couldn't seem to hold them for a day longer. She realized now that she had meant very little to the vampire.

To her astonishment, the crimson gaze was filled with what Natsuki would consider 'pain'. Shizuru broke from her stoic post and clutched her chest. "The wound was healed, but I could still feel his grip on my heart. Right here... Every time it hurts, I was reminded of how you've saved me. Every time it hurts, it reminds me how I desire you when I shouldn't." A tear slid down her face, and her whisper became almost breathless. "_You_… It's all because of you. I've got nowhere to be now because of you. My life, you took it all away. You destroyed it, Natsuki."

Tears suddenly shot to Natsuki's eyes as guilt hit her. Unknowingly exposing Shizuru's secret, she hadn't had the time to comprehend what was waiting ahead of them. Searrs and Uriah would turn the world upside down and hunt the Origin down. There would be no more peace for Shizuru with or without her. She had put Shizuru in her worst nightmare, thousands of years in hiding—all the sacrifices became futile, all because of her impetuous action.

"I… I can't tell how sorry I am for what I did…, but I swear never to leave you, being bounded or not. Let me fix it. Let me be the one."

Natsuki took a shaky step closer to the vampire. She slowly raised her hand and touched Shizuru's cheek, fearing that the vampire would just fly away. There were moments of fear. There were moments of reluctance. It felt like everything they had felt together in their journey. For a long while, they lingered, letting wild emotions rushing through their mind. To Natsuki's relief, Shizuru eventually leaned in, reluctant at first, and then clutched her hand back. They rested their foreheads against each other, lightly shuddering as their warm breaths stroking each other's lips.

With both hands, Natsuki caressed Shizuru's cheeks, almost desperately holding on to her. "I only wish that you wouldn't put me through it again…, that moment when you were dying my arms. Can you do that for me?"

There were a few times that Shizuru opened her mouth to say something, but closed her lips again. It was only until Natsuki leaned back, watching her intently, that she began with more confidence. "When I wished for death, you brought me back to an entirely different world, Natsuki… Promise me that you wouldn't regret it."

Without another thought, Natsuki pressed in against the vampire and took her full lips. She whimpered when Shizuru returned her affection with an equally heated kiss. Their hands found each other's back and neck, pulling the other closer. There were questions that needed to be answered, promises to be delivered. There was a long road ahead of them. Although the night seemed as elusive as ever, they would hold on even just a day longer to try it once more.

* * *

Two pairs of scuba divers swam in the cold water. Four spots of light waving around were the only thing visible in the dark. After several searching attempts, they had found their reward tonight.

A large, cubic container stood at the bottom of the sea, emerging before them. Four rays of light shone upon the metallic surface, almost webbing it with the animated beams. Carefully, the divers approached the lone carrier.

The team leader swam to hoover above the carrier, smiling in triumph. "We found it. Copy." He spoke into the mike attached on the inside of his helmet. He and his teammates circled around the cubic room, inspecting it.

"No elders or slaves around. Copy." More report was made.

However, they all stopped when they found a crack on the side of the carrier: the door had been slid open.

Quickly, the leader directed his flashlight into the room, and horror filled his eyes. "It's gone. Copy. It's gone, sir."


	24. C24: too close to the sun

**A/N: **Thanks for dropping me encouragement, people :)

I feel a little tired and out of it. This chapter might have more mistakes than usual. Sorry about that =_=

**A/N 2: O**kay, I forgot to add this. I apologize if several of you thought that this story was nearing the end. I went back to the past A/N notes, and I think it was my fault. I didn't mean that it was nearing the end, but more like... it took so long to complete a chapter. Erm... to make this clear now, this story is at the end of arc2-beginning of arc3. That's why I disappeared for a while, because I realized how long this story was going to be. My bad. *_*

* * *

**Chapter 24: Too Close to the Sun**

* * *

Countless stars adorned the sky on this clear night. Although the wind was chilly, Natsuki felt the urgent need for fresh air. Chie was the designated driver tonight. Youko and Midori had been dropped off at their own houses earlier. From this moment on, Natsuki could only imagine bloodshed around her, and it was best to keep her human friends out of it.

Occupying the front passenger seat of Chie's old, black Jeep Wrangler, Natsuki looked to the side, taking in the scenery of the deep forest along the hilly road. She tried to make good use of her great vision, watching out for any possible ambush, but she couldn't seem to take her mind off what was waiting for her at the lair.

"It's going to be all right, Natsuki-san. It's going to be rough, but we'll manage it," Chie said, keeping her gaze fixed ahead.

Natsuki chuckled dryly. Her friend's optimism seemed out of touch with how their peers really were. "I don't think—ah, God, we should just go back—"

"But it's our home."

Natsuki took in a deep breath of air that felt so cold in her lungs. Chie's words came low and soft, but their meaning weighed heavily on both of them.

"I heard about Aoi turning on us. Did… did she make it?" Chie mumbled.

Natsuki kept her gaze steady in the dark, her head bobbing along the bumpy, serpentine ride. "Not sure. A lot of shit happened that night. People died, Chie." Then she realized how cold she had sounded. It was just that the thought of her father hit her again. Clenching her fists, she glanced at her bodyguard. "I hope she made it. Do you?"

There was a long moment before Chie nodded. The motion of her head would have gone unnoticed if Natsuki didn't catch a lone tear sliding down the woman's face.

"Love sucks," Chie mumbled, hastily brushing the tear away with the back of her hand.

Natsuki gave a pat on her bodyguard's shoulder, and they both started to laugh, nodding in agreement.

A small smile lingered on her face, Natsuki leaned her head back into her seat, staring out the windshield to the dark forest. It looked like home. It felt like home. "I am home at last. I can't believe this." It had been only a few months ago before her life was turned upside down. While being captured in Searrs, she had thought that she might never get to see the lair again. Even though she had been estranged for the past decade or so, it was still where she grew up in—where she first learned how to walk. It held many memories, both blessing and bitter.

"Master Hideaki deployed almost a thousand men on the mission. Only half managed to come back, and less than half had remained at the lair after his death. He loved you more than anything in the world, Natsuki-san. Surely, his love didn't die with him. You are still alive."

"Yeah, they must have hated me more now that all the sacrifices were made for one foolish woman." Natsuki sighed. Guilt had been ridden her inside out, but she didn't know how to deal with it except to shrug it off. However, her usual way of dealing with problems couldn't seem to ease her worries now when so many things had happened recently. Sometimes she wasn't sure which was better between dying in battle and surviving to bear great loss and burden.

Chie chortled. "I didn't always agree with him or you. Nobody will always agree with everyone else, and that's life. We all have gone through it before. What happened at Searrs, you didn't have a choice, Natsuki-san. We knew of your condition. It wasn't your fault."

At the mention of her former master, Natsuki's face grew cold. "There's no excuse. If I were strong enough—"

"But you are the strongest Lycan in the world. You just have to believe in yourself like I believe in you." Chie took a brief moment to glance at her before returning her attention back on the road. "You're our only hope to face Uriah and Searrs. With Master Hideaki gone, we… we're so lost."

Natsuki lowered her gaze. The expectation was too great. She couldn't imagine herself filling in her father's shoes, unable to sacrifice as much as he did as she still cherished her freedom. She couldn't see herself dealing with every brawl the Lycans often stupidly threw themselves in, not to mention protecting the people she barely knew.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not as free as you think. As you already knew, I—"

"Yep, I knew that you forced Shizuru-san into mastership."

Blushing, Natsuki looked away, clutching the seatbelt. "I definitely did—didn't force her. The situation was vastly different from what people might think. Nn—yeah, that."

Her bodyguard laughed, but quickly composed herself again. "Well, you did it to save her life, but it's something else that she wouldn't release you from the bond. She seems to be on our side now, but it could get dangerous."

The notion struck Natsuki deep. She must admit that even if she felt contented with their bond, small fear did linger. She wanted to believe that Shizuru had loved her too much to let her go, but she hadn't put serious thoughts into its consequences. Power could corrupt any mind, and she had no idea how Shizuru would deal with it. She had come to trust Shizuru with her life, but there were times when motives and mysteries made her question the vampire in the back of her mind.

"I didn't mean to pry, but I was just worried—"

"No, you're right." Natsuki released her grip on the seatbelt and looked out at the dark surrounding again. "It'll come the time when we need to break it. It's just… not now. I'm the reason she's in a predicament now. I exposed her true identity, and I can't just leave her like that."

Chie nodded in understanding. "It's going to be tough to explain it to the rest."

"I'll do the talking, if they'll listen." Natsuki rolled her eyes, her heart sinking at the thought.

Their vehicle rode through the road at an even speed, letting the wind brushing their hair, soothing their mind.

Chie lightly gestured in the air with her left hand before grabbing the steering wheel again. "I gotta admit. You know, when I first learned that she's the Origin, I was like… God, it was unbelievable! It was just a myth, but then she's real. I couldn't believe that, after all this time, it's _her_! She was standing right in front of me. I swear I didn't pee when she told me."

Shaking her head, Natsuki chortled at Chie's excited tone. "The two origins of their kinds together. Now can you imagine Uriah at our doorstep? Fun. _And_ we're going right back to where they could easily find us."

"We need all the troops we could gather, Natsuki-san, and the lair could harbor us longer and safer than any houses or hotels out there. Your father had built a fine shelter for you after all," Chie said, smirking.

Natsuki took a moment to study her friend. "It's our last stand, isn't it?"

Her eyes narrowed, Chie took a moment before she said, "With Shizuru-san and your power together, we might be able to save the lair."

"I… I don't want to rely on her all that much. We're only two people." Natsuki ran her hand through her dark locks. She felt a heavy air weighing down her chest as guilt gripped her again. She didn't want to risk Shizuru in any fight even if it were for the sake of her own people. She bit her bottom lip hard at the thought. She couldn't believe how selfish she had become, as if she hadn't been already in the past. With her father gone, she was now pushed at the intersection, deciding where she should stand: her own needs or her kind.

"You have your father's kindness in you, and the Origin's power to exploit."

Natsuki fiercely turned to stare at her bodyguard. "But I don't want to use her."

"Ah, I see." Chie smirked, glancing at her master. "May I—ask how it started?"

Frustrated at her own fast reply, Natsuki grumbled. "What? What started?"

Chie softly elbowed her. "Come on. I used to tell you stuff. Now it's your turn."

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki's frown deepened in confusion.

"How it happened between you and her. Yeah, I'd seen how you were all soft with her, but I was still very surprised to hear the confirmation from Youko-san. I mean, Natsuki-san, you hated those bloodsuckers! A vampire? What was it about her?"

Her body heated up, Natsuki found her cheeks hot at the sudden rise of the topic. She swiftly looked away and cleared her throat. "Wha—what exactly did Youko tell you?"

"Little things, you know, like how she took care of you at Midori's old house. Stuff like that."

Natsuki pretended to scoffed. "That's _the_ confirmation Youko gave you? I wouldn't look too much into it."

"How she endured the sun to take you to the diner. How she wouldn't leave you alone with Masashi-kun either. Then she escaped Searrs, bringing you back to us, _bonded_. Come on. How did she get you?"

Blushing furiously, Natsuki just wanted to slap that annoying grin from her friend's face. Although she had been pretty much a lone wolf all through her life, they both had known each other for decades. While Chie held respect for her, their relationship had become something more than that of a boss and a bodyguard.

She finally let out a defeated sigh. "I… I don't know. It just kinda happened." She didn't have to look, but she knew that Chie was eying her up and down.

Chie shrugged. "It helps that she's beautiful, bewitching—"

"And brutal." Natsuki finished for her friend. "Can we talk about something else?"

Chie vehemently nodded, but still had that goofy grin on her face. "_Brutal_. That's a strange sentiment to refer to someone you'd sacrificed your freedom for."

"It—it was urgent—like you said." Natsuki felt her cheeks blushing into a deeper shade of red.

"It's what they'll ask you at the lair," Chie said, her face voided of smile now. "Have you got an answer for them?"

Looking away, Natsuki leaned back in her seat, taking Chie's concern to her heart. It wasn't going to be easy for her and Shizuru there. But, as always, a problem was meant to be solved. She shouldn't turn away like she used to. It was time to face it—to grow up.

Chie smiled again, softer this time. "No matter what your answer will be. If you trust her, I'll trust her, too."

_Trust. _Natsuki found herself still. _I hope she trusts me, too…_

She turned to face the dark road again before looking up at the sky, guilt twisting within her chest. When all she should think of was the power to save all that the Lycans were, she scanned the vast plane of sky for a sign—a shadow of a creature flying above. After leaving Ahn's house, Shizuru had promised to meet her at the lair. The starry sky was cleared of clouds, and only the moon and the stars had befriended her tonight. The sight simply left her heart in dismay.

* * *

Nao had circled above the lair for quite some times now, and she decided to land near the gate when it appeared safe enough that the Lycans were nowhere to be seen. Haruka had gone inside for a long while now, and there was no sign of coming back out. Perhaps, the blonde had found her friends, and had forgotten about her. Or the blonde had been killed inside the mansion without Nao's knowing.

Grumbling, Nao debated what to do next. She had no desire to return to Uriah after what had happened to her maker, and how the queen pardoned Reito for his crime. The injustice humiliated both Mai and her, and it was too much to bear to go back and face those people. For a period of time, she had thought that she would forever live in the First District headquarters, never concerning herself with any matter concerning the politics in Uriah again. But now that the First District was destroyed, she suddenly found nowhere to shelter in.

Looking up at the light coming through the mansion's main entrance, Nao decided that she had been foolish to hope that Haruka would come out to find her. Vampires and werewolves could not mix, and the best stance she could take right now was to find her way to the godforsaken island again, if they would still take her. Scratching the back of her head, Nao turned her back on the mansion and stalked down the hill towards the dark forest.

Then she halted in her tracks. A distant hum of an engine was approaching. She could hear it clearer and clearer each second past. Spreading out her wings, she leapt up to the top of the nearest tree and watched. A tiny pair of bright, round headlights soon emerged far away. As it drove nearer, the darkness began to fade and revealed a black Wrangler, which had cut deep into the woods, rocking as it climbed through the steep hills. Soon, the vehicle rode past the opened gates and pulled over in the driveway in front of the front entrance.

Nao squinted, and was delighted to see Natsuki hopping down the car. However, the raven-haired Lycan stopped, glancing around.

"Who's there?" Her expression stern, Natsuki spoke loud enough to resonate to any intruder around the lair.

"It's me." Nao instantly flew down to the vehicle and retracted her wings. She should have expected that her presence could not escape a natural born Lycan's fine senses. To her relief, Natsuki's eyes widened in joy to see her.

"Yuuki!? You're alive!" Natsuki exclaimed, her shoulders relaxed.

"Six hundred years and counting. I'm glad you made it out of Searrs, too." Grinning, Nao approached the pair of Lycans.

Her watchful stare on the redhead, Chie walked up to the back of the car, picking up the bags. Surely, Natsuki's Lycan friend wasn't exactly thrilled to see a vampire within their site.

"Chie is my friend and also my bodyguard." Natsuki gestured back and forth between the two women. "And this is Yuuki Nao. We were captives there for a while. She's one of a few I could talk to in Searrs," she continued, grabbing Nao's arm and bringing her closer.

Nao broke her face in offering the widest smile to the skeptical Lycan. "Hey. Hi. Hello."

Chie curtly nodded, taking three heavy bags in her hand. "Nice to meet you, Yuuki."

Nao didn't seriously false Chie's less than enthusiastic manners. She understood the Lycan. Certainly, one would consider it extremely odd for a vampire-hater like Kuga Natsuki to act friendly around a vampire. But Nao knew better. It was something so hurting and alive at the same time, something which Uriah could never offer. If only one could be at Searrs headquarters, to face and feel everything as a caged soul, to challenge life and death under the sea and in the midst of fire, there would be no question. At that very moment, any stigma of their kinds ceased to matter. Their differences had melted and molded into one. The only thing that mattered was the companion next to you, who you'd guard and who'd protect you in return. Perhaps, it was why a simpleton like Haruka had been so torn up; she had felt it, too, but had not the courage to admit it. Wars had never been kind to anyone, and only the strongest would survive.

"I came with Haruka. She's already inside," Nao said.

"Suzushiro is back?" Natsuki's face cracked a smile at the mention. Any news of a live one was better than a dead one these days.

"Yeah, she'd be thrilled to see you alive!"

Natsuki looked over Nao's shoulder for a sign of another. "Where's Chrysant?"

Nao's sprit dropped at the mention of their late companion, mildly shaking her head.

Natsuki stood still for a moment. Her shoulders rigid, she blinked in disbelief. "Oh, no… What happened?"

Standing by the entrance of the mansion, Chie's eyes flickered between the two, studying them.

"She was trying to help Shizuru, but then got injured and was stuck on an island. They couldn't find a shelter in time," Nao elaborated. "Haruka is torn. She's a mess."

Natsuki's gaze darkened at the heavy news as she slowly nodded.

Nao let out a frustrated sigh. "Right. Yeah, where's Shizuru?" When Natsuki didn't reply right away, her breath suddenly caught in her throat. She stared hard at Natsuki. "She made it, right? Tell me. Kuga—"

Natsuki looked up at the dark sky. "She's following us here. S—she'll be here in a minute. She said that it was better for her to fly above us to scan for any strange activities out there."

Nao sensed the anxiousness from Natsuki's voice, but decided not to mention it. Looking up at the dark plane, she rapidly spotted a tiny, dark spot high above. And she knew by heart that it wasn't just a bird or a bat. It took a vampire to know one. A wide grin graced her lips, and she patted Natsuki's shoulder. "Here she comes. I'll go get her."

"Wait, Yuuki—"

Nao spread her wings and swooshed up into the sky.

* * *

Cruising through the cool wind, Shizuru tried to keep her speed steady. There were still moments when she wobbled or lurched in the air. Much of Natsuki's energy was coursing through her body, and it was giving her a hard time to assess it. She was usually very fast on her own, and the Lycan's power had become an unnecessary baggage she didn't need when she was healthy. She hadn't learned how to channel it yet, but she would try her best to control it. She still blamed herself for consuming so much of Natsuki's power to heal her own wounds, thus leaving the Lycan weak and unconscious for weeks. It was unforgivable on her part.

Rubbing her face, Shizuru refocused on her task again. She had seen Natsuki's vehicle reaching the lair safely. Both Searrs and Uriah had not shown up, and her job for tonight should have been done. However, a set of shadow moving fast through the woods below caught her attention. She slowed down to watch it. Its size was of an ordinary human, and she assumed that it was just another Lycan. She flied around, following the set of shadow. It seemed to be distantly circling around the lair, and then moved further into the thick woods again.

Out of curiosity, Shizuru picked up her speed, her eyes fixing upon the running figure. Fuuka Island was big, but most of its northern part was still left dense with forest, a sanctuary for whatever that wasn't humans. Shizuru thought that she could be just paranoid as the figure could be anything. Perhaps just a wild animal?

_Maybe I just need some sleep—_

Her thought process abruptly ceased. She yelped when she had collided into a force. Clumsily gripping the attacking mass, they spiraled down fast towards the ground. It didn't help when she couldn't seem to control her own speed either. The hit was hard, and it would have caused serious damages on her if the attacker didn't roll them and acted as a soft cushion for her.

Muffled cries escaping her throat, Shizuru eventually found herself sprawled on top of the said attacker. She felt her body screaming in pain, but she clamped her jaw shut and clenched her fists, trying to still herself from shaking. Slowly getting up, she was determined not to use Natsuki's power even if it meant preventing her own power to heal herself. When she could bear the first intake of air in her lungs that didn't hurt too much, she crawled forward and grabbed the attacker by the collar, choking it.

"It… it's… me…"

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Shizuru shook her head, and her vision became a tad clearer. Then she found Nao in her grip. She instantly let go off the redhead and sank back down in exhaustion.

"Na—Nao… What… were you doing?" Shizuru tried to catch her breath, while hoping that the fall hadn't seriously injured her friend.

After a moment passed, Nao gradually sat up, cracking her bones. Breathless, she shot a glare at Shizuru. "Why… why didn't you… slow down!? You were practically flying us into the earth!" she panted. She clutched her right shoulder, her face twisted in pain.

Her body numbed with pain, Shizuru lied down on her back. Her head was spinning. The continual lack of sleep, the nasty fall, and her determination not to heal herself were all taking a toll on her. Her chest heaving, she closed her eyes. She needed a few more moments to carefully let her power flow back in. She needed to gauge it.

"Shizuru…? Are you all right?"

Shizuru opened her eyes, and was startled to see the pair of jade-colored pools just inches above her face. The pair of eyes was narrower and slanted upwards, its shade a tad lighter than Natsuki's. They looked sensual in their own unique way, and Shizuru, in all her dizzying moments, had only noticed them for the first time.

Nao had moved next to her, leaning down so close. Her face was filled with worries. "I'd feel guilty for the rest of my life, if you happened to die at the headquarters because of me… I—I should have gone back for you. What a useless coward I was."

Shizuru shook her head a little. "It… It wasn't your fault..."

Sighing, Nao touched her shoulders. "Now, can you breathe? Man, you look like you're in pain. Have you been fed? Why aren't you healing yourself?"

_I'm… doing it._ Squeezing her eyes shut, Shizuru walled the pain in. It took her a few moments to regain her wind, and she quickly got up. However, her movement was way too fast than her limping body could prepare for, and she stumbled. Then a pair of slender arms slipped along each side of her body, holding her and pulling her up. Shizuru immediately looked over her shoulder at the figure behind her. Her eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "Natsuki? I didn't know you're here."

There was a moment of silence before Natsuki raised her brows. "You wouldn't, would you?"

Unwillingly, Shizuru leaned back into Natsuki, slowly gathering her strength as she felt safer in those arms. When a little strength returned to her legs, she stood up on her own. "Thank you." She didn't particularly like how weak she had appeared in front of Natsuki. She rapidly looked around again, whispering to the Lycan. "Where's Chie? Shouldn't she be around?"

Drawing her arms away, Natsuki turned and trudged ahead. "She's already gone inside. You're late."

Frowning, Shizuru just watched Natsuki walk away without waiting for her. She found Natsuki's expression oddly cold, but decided that it was probably only because Natsuki was edgy with having to return to the lair. Her head heavy, she turned to offer a hand to Nao and pulled her up. "Are you okay? The fall was pretty nasty."

"I'll survive. Just don't pull that stunt again." Standing on both feet, Nao then let go off Shizuru's hand and brushed her bottom. "You first," she said, grinning as she gestured forward.

* * *

Natsuki stalked into the mansion. The discomfort feeling she had felt earlier about returning to the lair all had now been clouded by her anger. Without waiting for the vampires, she headed into the living room and walked down the opened, secret door to the underground level. Shizuru had been here before, and she didn't feel the need to lead the way. Not to mention that she didn't want to wait around and see what wasn't meant to be seen or heard.

'…_if you happened to die at the headquarters because of me.'_ Natsuki's jaw clamped shut as Nao's words echoed in her head.

She followed the dimmed stairway down, her mind as murky as the darkened path.

While being captured in Searrs, she couldn't have known everything that was going on around the place as she was busied serving Kazuya's orders, killing her own peers. To her knowledge, Nao had managed to save Shizuru from falling off the building, while Natsuki herself could only stand and watch. But was there more to those two that she didn't know about? For a feisty, First District librarian like Nao, it must have taken a bit more to relate to a rouge vampire—

"Natsuki-san… Natsuki-san…"

Chie's call suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts. Natsuki stopped in her tracks and turned to see her bodyguard next to her, a grimace on the woman's face.

"I was calling out for you a couple times. Is everything all right?" Chie asked.

Natsuki noted Chie's empty hands. Chie must have already dropped their belongings in their rooms. "Yeah—why, I'm good."

Once again, she looked ahead and found herself along the passageway leading to the central hall. The lair was unusually quiet without the shouts and laughter from their loud occupants. She felt like the ghosts of the past still lingered, but they couldn't be seen now, leaving a sense of hollowness in her chest. A sense of sadness substituted everything around her. With a heavy heart, she began to move ahead.

Entering the spacious hall, the benches were scattered along the two rows of large pillars. Some were knocked down. Some were discarded and pushed to the sides. Disarray and hollowness were all that replaced where Kuga Hideaki once stood. A large number of Lycans had escaped, leaving the hall as cold and silent as a graveyard. It was voided of disagreements, or differences. It was deprived of life, which the Lycans had always conjured, gamely or foolishly. If she had felt lonely in this very lair, she had been mistaken. This felt far worse than anything she had known in her entire time being here.

"Natsuki."

The whisper came. The warmth from the touch on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She turned a bit and saw Shizuru next to her. A solemn look on the vampire's face told her a million things, but most importantly, it comforted her that Shizuru was still with her no matter what.

Biting her bottom lip, Natsuki moved towards Shizuru. All of her emotions was about to erupt at the moment, if only she could feel her in her arms. But she stopped as a shadowy figure appeared behind the vampire. She promptly pulled Shizuru out of the way, putting herself in front of the vampire. When she saw who it was, she relaxed a little.

"Suzushiro…"

Gliding out of the shadow, Haruka emerged. Her glare was as unkind as the deserted hall. She was staring past Natsuki, glaring at Shizuru.

"Good to see you again. I'm so glad that you're back safely," Natsuki said, careful with her tone. She still recalled what Haruka had said last time they talked at Searrs, and the blonde's silence now stirred up fear within her. She just hoped that Haruka wouldn't start a fight now.

"Last time…" Haruka began, leaning against the stony wall. Her gaze was still fixing on the vampire, exhausted and angry. "Last time you were here, there was still life in this place. My friends. Master Hideaki. My brother—"

At the subject of Kenta rising, Natsuki interrupted, "Please, Suzu—"

Fiercely turning to Natsuki, Haruka rushed to woman, snarling in her face and pushing her shoulders. "I'm glad that you still had the heart to come back, but you just had to bring her here. Even with your father's death, you just can't seem to feel anything. You just can't be one of us! That's too much to ask for, isn't it!?"

Shizuru sharply snatched Haruka's collar and thrust her against the wall.

The blonde coughed at the dust fuming from the wall at the impact. Glowering at the vampire, her thick fangs jutted out, ready for a counterattack. She pushed her body off the wall, but Shizuru pinned her back again, hissing. The vampire's strength seemed to easily dominate a strong Lycan like Haruka, and Natsuki was certain that she wasn't the only Lycan around to feel worried at the display.

"Stop! Stop it, both of you!" Chie jumped at them, trying to separate the two. "This is not the time to fight each other! If Master Hideaki were still here, he wouldn't approve of this!"

"Are you on her side, too!?" Haruka roared, her face reddened.

"Look around us!" Chie shouted, beads of sweat dripping down her face. "We've been defeated, Suzushiro. We've got no side now, because we've got nothing left! It's just _us_!"

Natsuki felt her legs chained to the floor as Chie's words ricocheted in her mind. Even if she managed to break Kazuya's bond, making history yet again, she still felt 'defeated'. There were many souls she couldn't save then. There were too many scars left behind now. With all her power, she wouldn't know how to save her father's legacy with all the emptiness around her.

Hurt in her eyes, Haruka pushed Chie away. "We all lost sometimes. I hope you all know what you're doing." Her fangs retracted, she tersely turned and walked away, disappearing down the dark hallway.

Natsuki watched the blonde, but made no move to follow. She knew that Haruka needed time to deal with everything: the loss of her brother, Master Hideaki, and then Yukino. It was going to be a tough path for the blonde, but a tiny bit in Natsuki's heart still believed that 'Suzushiro Haruka' would make it through. Courage was what made a 'Suzushiro' in the first place.

Turning to Chie, Shizuru said, "Thank you."

Slightly shaken, Chie sighed at yet another of Shizuru's formal response. Uncertainty swam in her eyes as she glanced at the vampire. "We all knew how vicious Kenta really was. If it weren't you, it was bounded to be someone else to take his life. She knew it. We all knew it. She just needs some time to deal with it."

"It's not just her brother's death, but Yukino's, too," Nao added, coming through the hallway. The redhead had followed Shizuru down into the underground level.

At the redhead's presence, Natsuki looked away. This wasn't the time to give in to any distractions. She was home now, and she found it a humongous task to revive the lair. Shizuru had wanted her to come back for help, but it appeared that it needed her help even more so.

Walking deeper into the oval-shaped, expansive room, there were eight doors around the hall, joining and forming the ring of passageway outside, each outlet leading to another flight of stairs to the upper and lower levels. It was a maze in here, and it could serve as a safe hiding for the Lycans.

Natsuki ran her hands along the stony benches. The Lycan's glorious roars echoed distantly in her ears as she felt the rough, cold surfaces. With each step, she took her time to recall how it felt to have her father here in this very hall, guiding them.

Then she stopped in the middle of the path, squinting up at the high, vaulted ceiling, which left only 8 meters to the ground above. She studied the outlines of the sharply cut rocks that were walled up to curve the ceiling. The lair was designed to look simple and sturdy, its appearance seemingly ancient when compared to what Kazuya had created for Searrs. But it embodied everything that defined a Lycan: energy, mobility, and strength. Yes, he had built a fine shelter for them.

At the howls coming through the main entrance of the central hall, Natsuki turned to see a group of dozen Lycans marching in. They slowed down when they caught her icy stare, but continued to edge closer, murmuring to one another.

Shizuru moved beside Natsuki. Her gaze flickered, skimming through each and every one of them. Natsuki noted how protective Shizuru was of her underneath the subtle moves, and she couldn't help but inwardly smile.

"Stay behind me," Shizuru whispered.

"I thought you wanted me to lead them. Now you want me to hide behind you?" Natsuki compressed bottom lips to muffle her laugh at Shizuru's slightly annoyed glance.

Then more Lycans appeared at the doorway, flowing into the central hall. Almost a hundred now flocked in as if they were drawn in stupor. They harbored the same look of fear, distrust and uncertainty. While they glanced at one another, their gazes ended up fixing upon her, waiting.

Natsuki easily hopped to sit upon the knocked down bench, clasping her hands together. She studied them, their pain reflecting in her own very eyes. In all honesty, she didn't know what to say to console anyone or even herself. They were as lost as she was.

Chie carefully approached Natsuki. "I've spread the words that you're back."

_Dad, what should I do now? Oh, come on, Natsuki. Think._

Natsuki just nodded, waving her bodyguard away. Discreetly, Chie moved to stand behind her, next to Shizuru.

A blonde, short-haired werewolf stepped up in front of a crowd of hundred. "We've heard of Master Hideaki's death. How did he die? Who killed him?" the man asked, clenching his fists.

Natsuki took a few seconds to recall his name. Tristan Bardsley. He used to be one of Kenta's minions, but he didn't follow the crazy man to Detroit, sticking to the lair instead. Certainly, she felt grateful that he still cared enough to ask about her father. "Kernel Krawczyk killed him. He was the founder of Searrs… and my late master."

Tristan's blue eyes widened, and Natsuki couldn't tell if it was fury or thrill. "You broke the bond, they say. You broke the bond from a three-thousand-year-old vampire. How did you do it? Were you the one who killed him?" It wasn't only Tristan, but a hundred Lycans behind him that ogled at her now like she was some exhibition.

"I—" Natsuki briefly staggered. She was marveled by how well they had been informed. "I did. Yes, I killed him. I broke his wing and stabbed it through his heart."

Loud gasps and murmurs echoed through the hall.

"You are so strong to be able to break the bond," a female Lycan stated.

"No one had ever succeeded before," another added.

Awe was in their eyes, and for a brief period of time, hope replaced their fear.

Natsuki cleared her throat. "It took… It took everything in me to break from it. It was life and death, my sheer will." Her gaze dimmed as her clasped hands tightened. She then looked up again and watched all her kinsmen. Only a hundred of weary, tired Lycans were left out of an army of two thousands. It was a sad sight, but it was all she got. It was all they got.

Natsuki's eyes darted around as her heart bled to reign in her rage again. "Searrs is watching us, and Uriah will hunt us down."

At the mention of the ancient empire, all the Lycans murmured to one another, almost starting a ruckus right in the hall.

Natsuki decided to ignore it and spoke with louder voice. "We are at the most vulnerable state. I know that many of your friends have deserted this place out of fear. I, too, fear for what is to come. I harbor no harsh feelings against those who have left. If they so wished, they would be welcomed back. But we will not wait for them in hope, because _we_ are hope."

Natsuki looked up at the high ceiling again. "We will divide as we used to, but in much smaller number now. Tristan." She called out the name, and the man swiftly straightened up. "You will lead a group of twenty, guarding the mansion during daylight. Report me if any abnormal activity should occur."

He blinked a few times in bewilderment, but then nodded vehemently. "Y—yes, master... Yes, Master Kuga!"

Natsuki gestured towards the tall man a few rows back. He had dark skin with deep brown eyes. She had seen him around for years, but couldn't quite place a name. "You." She kept her voice steady, while trying to recall the name.

Chie stepped behind her master and whispered, "Otieno."

Natsuki raised her brows at the safe. "Otieno, you will lead a group of thirty to guard our lair during the night."

"Yes, master!" Otieno could barely hide the grin on his thick lips. His small circle of friends lightly nudged him in congratulations.

Natsuki was amazed by the excitement swimming in their eyes. They were still eager even in this dismal time. She then had her eyes fixed upon the female, cherry blonde-haired Lycan in the middle of the crowd.

Having remained where she was, Chie pretended to yawn, "Tatiana."

"Tatiana, will you please make sure that everyone is fully fed in the lair. And I meant, 'everyone'," Natsuki said simply.

Tatiana's eyes flickered between Natsuki and the two vampires behind her. Slowly, she nodded. "Of course, Master Kuga, I will take care of everyone."

Natsuki then looked around some more and spotted the short, blonde-haired woman standing by the thick pillar. It was Erstin Ho; the woman used to be Chie's subordinate before Chie became her personal guard. She remembered her to be one of a few her father trusted to run personal errands for him. "Erstin. You will come with me to the armory."

Erstin had a slow, but knowing smile as she gave Natsuki a bow. "Yes, Master Kuga."

"I want to volunteer." A voice rang out of the blue.

Everyone stopped and turned to see Haruka standing by the doorway.

Standing still, Natsuki felt her heart beat a little faster. She wouldn't know what Haruka was up to now. Then fear for Shizuru began to mount in her chest. She had hoped to convince her peers to let Shizuru stay, but one never knew when and how to reason with a crowd of desperate Lycans.

Haruka stalked through, and the crowd dispersed to give her way. She came to stand in the front of row, looking up at Natsuki. There was still rage and distrust in her eyes. "I wish to take turn with Otieno's team. Keeping watch around the lair at night should be a lot more dangerous and tiring. He'll need help."

Natsuki couldn't help it; a small smile gradually crept up her beautiful lips. She was glad that Haruka had decided to disregard personal vendetta at the moment and joined the pack in the hall. It was what they needed the most.

There was reluctance in Otieno's eyes, but then he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, our main opponents are vampires. Nighttime should be dangerous for us."

"Otieno's right!"

"Yeah, those vile vampires!"

"Kill them all!"

Natsuki uneasily glanced over her shoulder at Shizuru, who offered absolutely no reaction to the roars. She couldn't tell if Shizuru was just being expert at concealing her fear to be among a crowd of angry Lycans, or the vampire was just too self-assured of her own power to care.

"Before we look to Uriahn vampires, might I point out the most obvious that we do have vampires in our midst as we speak, not to mention _the_ Origin herself." A female voice rang from afar, rendering the crowd into silence. All eyes turned to stare past Natsuki's shoulder to the two vampires behind her.

Natsuki's breath was caught in her throat. It was evitable. Perhaps, she had overestimated the Lycans' patience. She looked up and, through a hundred of Lycans before her, her attention stopped at the familiar pair of deep blue eyes.

Locks of dark hair framing her face, Arden Huxley entered the central hall, always with that smirk on her face. A group of unknown Lycans trailed after the woman.

Natsuki stalled at the sight. "Arden…"

"The Origin! Yeah, which one is it, Master Kuga!?" The crowd started to go wild with shouts and pushes.

"Which is the Origin!?"

"The Black Monster is here among us!"

"Show us the myth!"

Standing next to Shizuru, Nao took a quick glance at the vampire elder. She lazily scratched her head. "Canine standard," she remarked.

Natsuki couldn't help but sigh. After all, Lycans couldn't seem to reign in their thoughts until a sort of leader came along. The outcome usually depended on the said leader, good or bad. It was like living with an angry mob with no much directions and morale.

With ease, Arden cruised through the crowd and came to stand in front of Natsuki. "It's been a while, Natsuki."

Natsuki glared at the woman. "You could have picked a better time."

"Sooner or later, it doesn't matter. Now, aren't you going to introduce us your new master?"

At the mention, the Lycans murmured to one another, fierce suspicion growing in their eyes.

Natsuki paused. The moment she sensed Shizuru's movement behind her, her arm marginally fanned out to prevent the vampire from making a move.

"Ah, I see." Arden's gaze immediately moved to Shizuru. For a long moment, she studied the chestnut-haired figure from head to toe. "I see now why no one had ever been able to solve the myth. She looks nothing like the legend says. The look of a totally harmless girl, but what lied beneath that mask?"

Arden's eyes glittered, and Natsuki wasn't sure if it was simply ecstasy or pure greed.

"Why are you here? You left us years ago," Natsuki said. She tried her best to distract the crowd. Arden relocated many years ago, although they both still met up from time to time. Their last reunion was two years ago, but she rarely heard from the woman again. She had wondered what happened then.

"I thought you just said that you'd welcome those who have left. What makes you discriminate me so?" Arden asked, smiling.

Natsuki opened her mouth, but no words came out. She wasn't going to win this conversation against the older woman.

Haruka pushed to the front, standing next to Arden now, glowering at her. "Huxley! You have associated with Searrs, the very organization that killed Master Hideaki! You better know your place and step back, if you still want to be with us!"

Arden looked bored as she looked anywhere but Haruka. "How do you think Master Hideaki funded the lair with all his expensive experiments and having to maintain a huge place like this? Don't be so naïve. Everything costs something."

The crowd was silent at the exchange between the two Lycans, tension high among them. With Hideaki gone, the world was suddenly much larger and wilder than the Lycans once knew. The Origin was standing here in their midst. Searrs and Uriah were after them. Their once stronghold was left sparse of life, their strength tested to its limit. With their new leader still young and reluctant, their future looked bleak.

"How can we trust you to lead us when you are under a vampire's bond? How can we trust that she'd be honest to us? After all, she's a vampire, and a rogue at that." Arden's question was directed at Natsuki, but her glassy stare never left the pale creature.

Arden was careful to keep distance from Shizuru. But as Natsuki saw, her old friend was probably taking precaution, but that small distance wasn't going to help Arden any. Shizuru was way too fast and strong now, not that the vampire was any less threatening before. For the first time, Natsuki saw fear shimmering in Arden's usually confident gaze.

"Huxley is right! Isn't your vampire friend the one who killed Kenta!?" a Lycan shouted.

"Explain to us, Master Kuga! Why is she with us now!?"

"Why did you bring her back?"

"Break the bond! Kill her!"

"Yeah, kill her! Show us how it's done!"

Natsuki mentally pinched the bridge of her nose. _Oh, great._

Lazily, Nao moved to stand closer to Shizuru. "I thought it was just a rumor. So what I heard is true. You're really _that_ thing, eh?"

Shizuru echoed and then lightly chortled. "I have had many names, but 'that thing' is new."

Nao smirked. "They think they could fight you."

"But they could," Shizuru said, her tone amused, "They could try."

"Oh, they should feel the pain when you drove me into the earth less than an hour ago."

As much as the conversation behind her annoyed her, Natsuki kept her vigilant eye upon the crowd. They were waiting for her response, and she knew she better deliver now, pleasing or not.

Natsuki straightened up, her heart beating fast against her chest. Although the Lycans were almost complete strangers to her—although she never felt the need to explain anything to them, the look in their eyes: the thrill, the small hope, the trust she was seeing now chained her to the spot. As little as she knew, they were in fact her people. This was her home. There was no running away.

"I… I know how this looks…" Natsuki bit her bottom lip. "I remember how it went with Suzushiro Kenta, but we can't deny it. He wanted trouble. He tried to kill me, thinking that I left his sister to die in the First District. He was wrong." Her eyes met briefly with Haruka's, and she continued, "While I was captured by Searrs, Kernel Krawczyk enslaved me against my will. He made me kill a group of our own. He spent my power to walk in the sun. He…" She clenched her fists, her blood running cold. "He let me watch as he murdered my father. Yes, I killed him, a vengeance deserved. I would do it again if I could."

Natsuki stood still, her eyes widened as that horrid night replayed before her eyes again. All she wanted to do was screaming in rage and murder, but all that managed out of her was a deep, shaky breath. The burden on her shoulders had outweighed her own personal agony.

"You see me now as the strongest one, but…" Natsuki nodded to herself. "But there were many others, Lycans and vampires alike, who got me through that catastrophic night. I couldn't have done it without their help. This isn't the time to alienate each other anymore. We have done it. We have gone through it for decades, and look at where it had led us. No, we need to change. If Searrs could unite mortals and immortals, we could learn to do it, too. We will come back stronger than ever. Now, I beg you, all of you. If we were to face what is to come, we would need all the help we could get. I didn't survive Searrs on my own, and many perished that night for us to stand here. Do not waste their sacrifice."

The crowd remained silence. A few glanced at one another, unsure of what to do.

Haruka then stepped up, staring up at Natsuki. "I… I was captured by Searrs, too, and I was also enslaved by a vampire." She paused a little, her gaze darkened at the mention of Yukino. "But… but I wouldn't have made it here now without the vampires' help. Kuga is right. With Uriah and Searrs out there, we need all the help we could get. We have to fight them, but not against each other."

After a long silence, Otieno was the first to respond. "All right… All right, it is to be done. I have my faith in you, Master Kuga." Then he turned to the crowd "Let's get to work, I say!"

"Yeah! Protect the lair!" his minion added.

For a long moment, the crowd shouted and hollered in unison. The enthusiasm evident in their eyes betrayed their fear. And Natsuki felt her heart float at the roars, which was breathing life back into the lair.

Cheering, the crowd began to follow their group leaders out. When the participants started to thin in number, Natsuki walked up to Haruka.

"Thanks. I… I definitely needed some help there," Natsuki said.

Haruka stiffly turned to her. "Personal feelings aside for now. I will protect the lair at all cost as I am sure that this is what Master Hideaki would want."

"Of all the people, I never doubted you for a second, Haruka," Natsuki said earnestly. Surprisingly, her small words had stalled the blonde for a moment.

Without another word, Haruka clapped her hands and moved away, a few Lycans following suit. It didn't matter what had happened; a Suzushiro would always be loyal, even if they might put their fierce sentiment in the wrong use at times. For a second, Natsuki wondered what would happen now if Kenta was still alive. He was a bad choice for a leader, and he would probably be a bad influence on Haruka as well. Maybe it was all for the better.

"You're learning fast to be like your father. I hope that you'll succeed him," Arden said, her tone as soft now as Natsuki could recall.

Natsuki curtly looked away. "I have no intention to be like him. I'll always be myself."

"You always know where you stand, and I can't say that I don't like it."

Natsuki watched as the crowd dispersed to their tasks. "Why are you here?" she asked, her face grim. Arden had tried to cause a ruckus among them on purpose. Obviously, her return was anything but friendly.

"I've missed you. That's what friends do, right?"

"I'm not that expensive."

Arden's face screwed up in hurt. "I'm not always about business, you know that."

"Never gave it much thought. Really, why are you back?"

Arden sighed, leaning against the nearest bench. "I know it'll be a miserable time here with your father gone. I just wanted to check up on you. I wanted to know if you'll be fine."

"We're okay. Not as jolly as we once were, but we'll make it." Natsuki looked down for a moment before looking up at the woman again. The money. She needed to fund the lair somehow, and it infuriated her that she had never bothered to learn how her father managed it. "Is what Haruka said true? What do you know about Searrs?"

Arden crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah, I do business with them. One thing for sure, they're super rich. Well-equipped with weaponry _and_ plan B, it's how they have survived centuries, and they certainly surpass Uriah in technology. However, with Krawczyk dead, I'm not sure what would happen now. Smith is strictly business, much more so than Krawczyk ever was. He could alter the organization to a different direction."

"Like what?"

Arden shrugged. "Anything that will help him defeat Uriah. Krawczyk was three thousand years old, but he was still a boy. He was too afraid, hiding in his castle. It's likely that Smith will work fast to get what he wants. After all, humans don't have eternity to wait." She then smiled. "Anyway, you exceeded my expectations, Natsuki. You killed Krawczyk and pretty much destroyed their Fuuka headquarters. You're truly amazing."

"You weren't listening. I didn't do it alone. There were those who sacrificed their lives in the fight," Natsuki growled, heat shooting up to her face. For all knew, she wasn't even sure if Yuuichi had made it. She was here now, while her father and friends perished to save her. She was anything but amazing.

Arden laughed. "Two years ago, I would never have imagined you like this. Where did the lone wolf, Kuga Natsuki, go?"

Natsuki stiffened. "I haven't gone anywhere. It's just that you never knew me."

"Of course, I did—"

"It is late," Shizuru said.

At the soft voice, Natsuki turned to the vampire. She couldn't tell if she was thankful for the interruption or not. Indeed, she was really tired, no matter how much she wanted to squeeze the truth out of her old friend.

"It's almost three o'clock in the morning. Would you please show me my room?" Shizuru asked placidly.

Smirking, Arden eyed Shizuru. "Now, this is what I'd call, 'expensive'."

Natsuki turned to snarl at her friend. "Leave her alone."

Unheeded of warning, Arden walked up to Shizuru. Staring into the crimson eyes, she coarsely whispered, "I want to see if the legend is real. The Black Monster. Show me."

Shizuru stared back into the blue eyes, her facial expression blank. "I could, but there's a price to pay. Everything costs something, doesn't it, Ms. Huxley?"

Arden was silent for a moment before a smile crept up her lips. "You have been listening."

"Attentively," Shizuru replied before turning to Natsuki. "I would like to retire for the night."

Natsuki gulped. She wasn't sure what to make of the tension between the two, and the thought of more troubles in the lair only gave her headache. Sighing, she gestured for the vampire the follow. "Yeah, this way."

* * *

"Will you be okay here?" Natsuki stood by the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

"What makes you think that I won't be?" Shizuru walked up to the single bed inside a narrow, rectangular room. The ceiling was low, and the walls were thick and cold. There was a pair of desk and chair near the bed with a tall mirror mounted on the wall above the desk. A tiny bathroom located near the heavy bookshelf, which stood a few feet away from the end of the bed. The room looked more like a cramped basement than an ordinary room she used to stay in.

_There it is… _Chie had already put her backpack on the bed, and she smiled in gratefulness.

"Nn—nothing. I'm just worried—"

"I'll be fine. It's been a long night, and you need to rest. Go to sleep." Shizuru unzipped her backpack and checked her belongings. She had brought some clothes with her and a few other personal stuffs. Then a thought came across her mind. She turned to the raven-haired woman. "What happened to my old room? I believe I still have some of my belongings there since last time I was here." She referred to the black rosary, her gift to Ahn decades ago. Hopefully, the Lycans hadn't burnt it or throw it away.

"I haven't checked on it yet, but I can tomorrow. This room is next to mine. I want to keep you close just in case." Natsuki started moved away from the door. "Goodnight, Shizuru."

Shizuru delivered her words as calmly as she could, "Very well. Goodnight, Natsuki."

She could see a small disappointment on the Lycan's face as she walked away, but she had made no move to stop her. After a short moment, she practically flied to the door and snapped the locks on. Her ear pressed against the wooden plane, she listened for any activities out in the hallway. All was quiet and calm.

_Good… _Shizuru shut her eyes tightly._ Good. Good. Good._

Her hands trembled as they clung to the locks. There were four locks on the door, and Shizuru was grateful that Natsuki had chosen this room for her. Yes, she was scared to be among the angry Lycans, when almost all of them were ready to rip her head off with no particular reason. It was only a matter of time before something went wrong. She only planned to stay long enough for Natsuki to feel comfortable among her peers before she would seek her new home elsewhere.

It took her enormous strength to pull away from the door, forcing her hands to leave the locks and hang down to the sides of her stoic body. Eventually, she moved into the bathroom and removed her clothes. Her shower was quick. She didn't want the sound of pelting water to distract her from any possible, incoming attack.

After the shower, she walked up to the bed and grabbed a towel from her backpack. She began to dry her body and hair as she sat down on the cold bed. Judging from the neat sheet, she imagined that this room had been kept vacant for a long time. The furniture was sparse, and she saw no personal belongings.

Shizuru then looked into the mirror. She could see her body was still covered in bruises from the fall earlier tonight. Her healing progressed at will now, a vast improvement on her part. For millennia, it came as naturally as it would get, but this was something new she had to learn.

"Ah…" She whimpered when the movement of her right arm proved to be a little too fast. Trails of blood started to drip down her right ribcage again. The jagged tips of her white, broken bones were still sticking out through her bruised skin. She shook her head at thought of wanting a glass of blood now to make all the pain go away. The urge was deep and strong, surging through her like a vicious wave of angry sea. But she sat still. She was in a Lycan's lair. She would only ask for blood tomorrow morning as not to alarm the silly canines.

_Use her power._

Shizuru froze at the whispered voice in her head. The damp towel left hanging over her shoulder, her hands shot down to her knees, gripping them as to still her body. Thoughts were bad, and her body could fail her. All the pain would go away with just one wish. It was what she needed now, but then Natsuki would be the one suffering in her place.

She shifted her attention back to the mirror again. Her gaze traveled along each and every contour of her face and body. It had been a long time since she dared to look at herself this closely. The cycle was starting to repeat itself. Life. Love. Death. Nothingness. The succession was so predictable that it no longer excited her. In fact, she had not felt a tinge of hope for a long time until Natsuki had unexpectedly walked into her life, and it did scare her more than she would admit.

_No. This is something else._

Ever since the near-death experience Kazuya put her through, the voices in her head had become louder. She woke up by the dock that morning to a strange, new world. With the highest, foreign power cruising through her, the pain was even deeper and more palpable. The sun was much brighter than she had anticipated, drowning her in the pool of light, and the night was much darker than it used to be, absorbing her into the darkest shadow. It was all underneath her flesh, that sensation of hanging between life and death. Her old, monstrous self was thrashing inside, eating up her bones, crawling under her skin.

It begged to be released.

Slowly, Shizuru rose to her feet and moved towards the desk. She sat down on the chair, having the clearer view of herself in the mirror now. She raised her right hand to her face, but suddenly flinched. Perplexed, she looked at her hand and saw that her sharp claws had extended from her fingertips, unwittingly slashing her right cheek. Her face screwed up in disapproval. She grunted at her own shortcoming, wondering if her instinct had gone zany now. Staring down at her own hand, her claws began to retract, which relieved her to some extent. She needed control. Absolute control.

_Yes, I am in control… now…_

She looked up into the mirror again. The cut on her face was still fresh, unhealed. But then the black, scaly skin started to grow underneath the opening wound, stopping the bleeding as it sealed the cut. She glanced down to see the reflection on her wounded ribcage; the black sheen had begun to grow there as well, her broken ribs mending and bending back in their right places.

Shizuru stared vacantly in the mirror as realization dawned upon her. Kazuya had almost killed her that night, and her power had been drained to almost nil. Half of her body had turned into dust, and it had needed a miracle to revive her. Natsuki had, indeed, become _the_ miracle. Natsuki had saved her life then, and without Natsuki's power now, she would have been left exposed. She would have become the Black Monster everyone had envisioned in the myth.

Eventually, her soft skin grew over the black scales, hiding it behind the perfect mask. But Shizuru knew that it would take only a stimulus to trigger it. It would take only a simple anomaly for her true self to emerge again: her thirst not to feed in need, but to simply kill. She wasn't a monster for no reason.

_What would you see of me now, Maria? I bet you wouldn't recognize me. Not at all. _The voice snickered.

Shizuru held the towel up and started to dry her hair again. In silence, she filled herself with the thought of how good it would feel to lay on the bed soon. It was how she ignored certain things, pretending they never existed. As if on cue, a strange calmness rushed in, chasing away all the terrors. It was how she did it. It was how she had survived the millennia, by learning to live with the monster inside of her.

* * *

A few knocks came upon the door, and Shizuru's eyes snapped her open. Her right arm above her head, resting comfortably on the large pillow. Her left hand was on her tummy. Her slumber had been brief, but she welcomed the interruption. She didn't feel like sleeping anyway, not in the minefield inside this lair. In her black sweatshirt and a pair of indigo-colored jeans, she shot up from the bed and strode to the thick door.

"Who is it?"

"Good morning, Ma'am."

Shizuru had to smile at the tease. She swung the door open. "Good morning, Natsuki. Have you rested well last night?"

"I slept soundly. And it's almost ten now. They're going to think I'm lazy." Natsuki made a face. Shizuru took note of the woman's revealing, white tank top underneath the black jacket, and the pair of skinny black jeans. Her emerald eyes were bight and clear. Her silky mane pooled around her slim shoulders and hung down to her back with healthy weight. Natsuki looked fit and reenergized.

"You look refreshed," Shizuru commented. She tried to compliment Natsuki in the subtlest way she could think of, and hoped that the woman hadn't noticed too much to feel uncomfortable.

Natsuki pulled out her hands from behind her back and showed Shizuru a few bags of donated blood. "Brunch. I know you don't like _frozen_ food, as you have called it, but it should work. It'd scare them out of their wit if you started hunting for fresh blood now."

Shizuru peered down the hallway, and when she saw no one nearby, she pulled Natsuki in by the waist and kicked the door shut behind them. Pressing in against the lithe body, she let out a contented sigh as she held Natsuki close. Smiling, she ignored the Lycan's thumping hands on her chest.

"They don't have to see it," Shizuru said, breathing over the woman's lips.

Natsuki hotly blushed. "Sh—Shizuru! Don't you think about biting me now!" she grumbled, glancing elsewhere. "We should be getting to work. They—they are waiting—"

"They? I don't remember having made an appointment with anyone."

"They need my presence, that is!" Natsuki hissed, glowering up at the vampire. "I need to make sure everything is going in order around the lair. Our—our safety. Our food. And—"

"And the money?" Shizuru tightened her hold on the Lycan. The thought of Arden Huxley had not been kind to her. In fact, it was what kept her roused most of last night.

Natsuki's face appeared grim. If anything, she didn't try to push Shizuru away at the moment. "We have a lot to take care of. Soon, I will have to find a way to fund this place like my dad did. It isn't going to be easy."

"Oh, I wonder. What do they sell in the black market? An immortal soul?" Shizuru murmured.

"Don't joke about it. You've always been a rouge. You wouldn't understand. It's very difficult to keep everyone happy, to keep them fed." Natsuki heavily sighed, relaxed in the vampire's arms. "I don't want to suggest stealing anytime soon. Can you imagine what the Lycans would do when stealing? They wouldn't make a subtle theft, I assure you."

"Maybe Ms. Huxley could give you some advices on how to get rich?"

Natsuki frowned. "I don't really trust her."

_I'm glad that you don't. _Shizuru slightly raised her brows. "At least, she could tell you how your father did it."

Natsuki's head dropped in defeat. "Jeez, I never thought it could be so hard. I mean, I always have those credit cards. I could buy anything and not have to worry about the bills. Now, he's gone, and I don't know how to… It—it's like I suddenly have a big family to support, while I never supported myself to begin with. Urgh."

"Ara, I could think of one advantage of being a vampire now. I don't have to think about the money. All I need is blood." Shizuru chuckled.

Natsuki growled. "You surely need more than that."

"Hmm. I don't think so."

"Of course, you do." Natsuki punched at the vampire's chest, successfully freeing herself from Shizuru's hold.

It didn't hurt, but Shizuru faked a pain by putting a hand on her chest. "Oh, no, are you trying to imply that I need you?"

Natsuki's cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red now. "Whatever."

Shizuru reached out and took the blood bags from Natsuki, their fingers brushing against each other's. "Well, I'll take that into consideration."

"J—just drink it!" Natsuki spun on her heels and swung the door open. "I'll be waiting up the ground level. Don't be late!"

Shizuru chortled as Natsuki shut the door behind her. When all was quiet again, she emptied the blood bags at once. Every drop counted. She was glad that Natsuki had brought her a few, quenching her thirst from last night.

After she was done, she tossed the empty bags into the small bin next to the bed. A long sigh of content escaped her lips. She lightly pressed her hand against her right ribcage and hoped that the consumption of blood had somehow reigned in the black skin underneath. Last time she had transformed was in Kyoto three centuries ago, and then it took her decades to revert to her human form. She shuddered at the thought of those cold, lonely years she spent in hiding, unable to roam freely as she was trapped in her beast form. If there was hell on earth, she had gone through it then.

This time, Shizuru realized that she had relied solely on Natsuki's power to wake up from the dead and keep her human body intact all at the same time. She wondered how Natsuki had been feeling, or if Natsuki had truly been energized as she appeared today. She grimaced. Indeed, she needed Natsuki now more than ever.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to the ground level, Shizuru found several Lycans in the living room and the foyer. They were diligently cleaning the floor, the windows and furniture after leaving the mansion sullied and miserable for the past weeks.

However, they halted upon seeing her, glancing at one another in reluctance. Shizuru stopped by the doorway, which had led her up from the underground level, the large painting behind her. The tension in their eyes was palpable. Vampires and Lycans would not just learn to live together overnight, and Shizuru readied herself with any possible attack.

"I hope that you did not find type O repugnant. Master Kuga mentioned that you would prefer type AB, but we were in a rush."

Shizuru turned to see Tatiana approaching. A rug in her hands, Tatiana glanced at her teammates. If Shizuru remembered correctly, Natsuki had assigned Tatiana to take care of the lair, food and everything else. How thoughtful of Natsuki to even specify her favorite type of blood.

"You worked fast. Thank you so much," Shizuru said solemnly.

Tatiana walked up to stand in front of the vampire. Her attention was solely on the soft light coming through the series of windows, which was reflected upon Shizuru's alabaster skin. She scrutinized the pale creature in the sun as though she was a foreign object from another planet altogether. With such curiosity evident, Shizuru believed that if Tatiana had dared to touch her, she would have.

"How… how is this possible…? Tatiana gasped.

"It is all Natsuki's doing," Shizuru replied.

All the Lycans present stared at her, unblinking. They, too, had been captivated by the rare display of the unnatural.

Tatiana let out a shaky sigh as if she was witnessing something holy. "I've heard of the bond between a master and a slave, but… but I don't believe that it could make a vampire walk in the sun."

Shizuru smiled. "Our power is pure."

"A perfect match," Tatiana mumbled.

_There is no such thing as perfection._

Looking out through the windows at the sunny sky, Shizuru could feel the warmth on her skin, a sensation she hadn't gotten used to, and she didn't know if she ever would. It was beyond phenomenon. It was more than she had ever wished for. Quietly, she proceeded to the front door of the mansion. The pool of bright light bathed upon her, and she squinted at the blurry vision. It was at a moment like this that her fear rushed in, gripping her so tightly that her body started to quiver. Her vision was blind, even though only briefly, but she felt more vulnerable than ever.

* * *

Natsuki trudged around the mansion, her eyes scanning the area. Chie, Erstin, Haruka, Otieno and Tristan were closely behind.

With a pair of sunglasses on, Natsuki pointed to the south. "That's the only road coming towards our lair. It's the route Kanzaki Reito used to attack me. We'll need our men to secure this route for any infantry attack twenty-four seven. Split into three groups. Each will locate a kilometer from each other further down the road. Set up roadblocks. Grenades ready. It should slow them down a bit."

While Tristan and Otieno nodded in response, Haruka spoke up. "Searrs will likely bring their infantries, Lycans and humans, but what about the vampires? They can fly."

Natsuki looked up at the tall, thick tress around them. "Yeah, the bats. We'll need to set up nets."

"They can just tear them apart," Haruka said, frowning.

Natsuki gestured for Erstin to come closer. "I need something for our pyro fighters, who will be watching the nets."

Erstin grinned. "We got just what you need. It's one of the few things Master Hideaki kept as his collection, but rarely ever used them."

"How many we got?"

"Sixty pyro guns. The Lycans who had run away did steal some stuff, but not the fire-breathing weapons. They deemed it too heavy and old-fashioned," Erstin reported.

"Well, they were wrong." Natsuki curtly looked away. "And I'm tempted to use it on them."

Haruka's eyes widened. "Sixty flame-shooting guns? What was Master Hideaki planning to do with them?"

"It makes it all the better. Each of us could own it and burn the shit away." Natsuki chuckled.

"Where should we set up the nets then?" Haruka pumped her fists in excitement, her eyes brightened.

Natsuki turned around, contemplating. "Aside from the three roadblocks along the southward route, we need three more teams to watch the north, east and west station around the mansion. They should be equipped with nets since vampires wouldn't likely to make a stop before they reach the mansion. Looks like we'll need a lot of nets."

"That will be arranged," Erstin said.

Natsuki trekked back towards the mansion, but stopped at the sight of a vast plateau a few hundred meters northwest of the building. The highland was designed to be vacant of trees, but the green grasses had grown tall and jagged in abandonment of Lycans the past weeks. It was where the Lycans would lie down in the sun, making good of their leisure time. It was where her father first taught her how to ride a bicycle when she was just a child. Seeing how it was subjugated with untrimmed grasses now only elicited a sigh from her.

"If all else failed, the central hall will be our last stronghold, our last hope." Natsuki sternly turned to the five behind her. "When the moment comes, save yourself and head north. Chie, prepare fifteen boats by the dock just in case we need to flee oversea."

At her words, Tristan's face paled in an instant. "We cannot stop them, right?"

"I can't guarantee anything, but we definitely won't go without a fight." Natsuki ran her hair through her dark hair, heading back towards the mansion.

"Shut it. You sounded like a loser already. We got a lot of works to do," Otieno hissed in his peer's face, and then followed Natsuki back to the building.

Chie and Erstin just shook their head and followed the dark-skinned man.

Haruka patted Tristan's shoulder. "I'll make sure your death will be least painful." Then she marched after her fellows.

"Wha—what?" Tristan's face screwed in worry before he scurried after Haruka.

Walking up to the mansion, Natsuki paused as she saw Shizuru coming through the opened door, and the Lycans behind her also stalled at the sight.

Shizuru appeared a little wobbly, squinting at the bright light, but her skin had remained untouched. For the first time, they had seen a vampire in the brilliance of the sun, and they watched, mesmerized by the marvel. Natsuki didn't have to turn to see her peers' faces. She, too, was awestruck by the display. Only Chie had seen Shizuru walking in the sun before.

"Ah…" Whimpering, Shizuru had one hand raised above her face. The color of her eyes appeared silver, and they couldn't seem to focus on anything in front of her.

"Shizu—" Natsuki moved towards her, but stopped when Arden emerged behind the vampire and took her by the arm, holding her upright.

Shizuru sightlessly turned towards the owner of the hand on her arm. Her eyes gradually darkened to its normal shade, and she blinked a few times, startled to see Arden next to her.

Smiling, the blue-eyed Lycan let go off Shizuru. "I wouldn't want you to stumble and break your neck. You're way too expensive for that." She eyed every inch of the vampire's flawless skin, her eyes filled with thrill. "You certainly are."

Aware of the observant stares upon her, Shizuru promptly straightened up.

"Let's go inside. Come on." Natsuki approached the vampire and yanked her arm. She couldn't imagine what the Lycans were thinking now upon seeing a vampire walking unscathed in the sun.

"Didn't you say we've got work to do?" Shizuru looked around.

It took every ounce of Natsuki's patience to keep her face neutral as she spoke, "We've already planned out our strategy for the day."

"Did I miss something, or did we already win the war?" Arden smirked.

_Urgh!_ Natsuki secretly grumbled. "You didn't miss much. We've got it under control. Now, let's go inside. I hope Tatiana will be ready with lunch soon. I'm starving," she said with annoyance evident in her voice.

Shizuru looked out to the sun and the vast field before her. She took a deep breath of fresh air in, and a small smile came upon her face. "I'll take a look around. If I see anything suspicious, I'll report as soon as possible." Her wings sharply spread out, unexpectedly causing the Lycans to step back, their eyes wide. She frowned in puzzlement before lowering her wings a bit.

Arden had to step around as Shizuru's left wing pushed her from her spot. "This… This is extraordinary, really. It's the largest pair of wings I have ever seen. My God."

"Can you stop calculating everything into price?" Natsuki groaned.

"I wasn't!" Arden argued, observing Shizuru's wings in awe. "Roughly four-meter wingspan. That's unheard of. And black. Yes, absolute black color. Wow—this… May… May I touch it?" Arden reached out but stopped before looking up at Shizuru for permission.

The vampire didn't give any acknowledgement; she just stared into the blue eyes, standing still as if daring. Arden, always being a daring soul, smiled back and softly traced the tip of her fingers along the thick and strong forearm of the scaly wing.

Arden sighed in contentment. "It… It's beautiful."

Natsuki looked away. _Whatever. _Well, she couldn't blame Arden, could she? She had that same admiration the first time she saw the wings, too. They had bent and covered Shizuru on her bed in the basement like an ebony coffin. Natsuki still remembered that night they first met vividly.

"They look expensive, but they'd be only ashes if you meant to tear them apart and try to sell them," Shizuru commented.

Arden stared into the vampire's eyes. "Certainly, you could grow a new pair."

"I haven't tried that, actually. It might take a few centuries, but you are most welcomed to wait."

_Grrrreat. What are they talking about—_ Natsuki only snapped out of her thought when she felt a light push on her shoulder. Haruka was goggling in her face.

"How long do we have to stand here? Can we start working already?" Haruka puffed.

Natsuki smiled almost in thankfulness. Haruka was quite right; they got some work to do now, personal feelings aside. She turned to give Tristan a look, suggesting him that it was his watch to cover the ground around the lair. Tristan adamantly nodded before rushing into the building to call for his teammates.

"I'll help his team set up roadblocks today. Haruka and Erstin, you both can help with the nets and weaponry for everyone. Make sure everyone is armed," she stressed. "Otieno, get some rest now. Tonight will be your first watch."

When everyone separated to their tasks, Arden moved beside Natsuki. "What can I be of service to you, Master Kuga?"

"Just stay quiet, that'll help." Natsuki looked away, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"I can do more than that," the woman whispered into her ear.

Natsuki's eyes widened at a sudden thought. _Yeah, the money!_ She turned to Arden. "You… You could help me financially?" To her surprise, Arden just rolled her eyes.

"Now, you're all business, and you've just accused me of being one."

Natsuki paused for a moment before realizing what Arden had meant. "Wh—what are you talking about!?" Her cheeks grew hot at the suggestion. She hadn't thought of it for a long while now. In fact, she hadn't been able to ponder of such intimate feelings with anyone ever since she had met Shizuru.

Letting out a subtle sigh, Shizuru quietly moved away from the entrance, but halted at the sudden pull on her left arm.

"Not so fast. Fujino, is it…? Fujino Shizuru?" Arden eyed the vampire with skepticism.

The frisk, harsh movement caused Shizuru to glare down at the Lycan's touch, causing Arden to instantaneously retract her hand. Surely, the Lycan had sensed a dangerous aura from the physical contact. One should not underestimate a contact of any kind with the oldest vampire in the world as none had lived to tell the tale how it had gone wrong.

_Viola…_ The name echoed in Natsuki's mind, and she began to wonder. She didn't know when would be a good time to ask Shizuru about it, or if the woman would tell at all. If anything, Shizuru might be upset to know that Natsuki had read some of her memories.

"It is Fujino Shizuru, nothing more." Shizuru lied, but both the Lycans had expected it.

"You could fly so high," Arden said through her gritted teeth, "But you'd fall, if you fly too close to the sun."

Shizuru lightly tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "I wonder what you sell, Ms. Huxley. What makes the world turn for you?"

Arden's face grew stony as she shifted in her stance. "The only thing that drives us for existence isn't amenities. We all know what it is, Your Royal Highness."

Natsuki froze. She watched the vampire for a response. What did Arden mean? Definitely, Arden must have known something, or she had a theory in mind concerning the Origin.

_Viola? Who is she?_

Shizuru just chortled. "No one ever spoke to me that way. You're mistaken." With that, she took flight.

As always, the vampire found lashing out the most fitting and quickest way to all her problems. But Natsuki's patience had about to run out; she wasn't going to give in today. She fiercely leapt to catch the vampire, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Shizuru's speed wobbled by her weight, but the vampire kept ascending as she couldn't quite slow down at the moment.

"Nn—Natsuki!" Shizuru had no choice but to hold Natsuki up with an arm around her shoulder, another arm under the Lycan's bent knees. At the frightening height above the ground now, Natsuki could be seriously injured if she had let go.

Natsuki glanced down at the ground, and tightened her hold around Shizuru's neck. By God, the vampire's speed was frightening. It took only a few seconds for them to be high enough to render the trees below into some miniscule models.

Shizuru chortled. "Is Natsuki afraid of height?"

Natsuki wanted to retort, but decided to shut up. She gradually felt the comfort and safety in those strong arms. She looked up at the angelic face next to hers. The wind swept across the vampire's face, blowing her chestnut tresses wild. The sun was bright, but soft on the pale skin.

"I could get comfortable like this," Natsuki murmured, mesmerized by the reddened orbs in the brilliance of the sun. She could feel the vampire's arms tightened around her, the gaze intensified by the seconds as it froze her in time. High in the sky, she felt as though she could the sky now. "Be careful not to fly too close to the sun," she whispered in Shizuru's ear.

"It's something when the Lycans are warning me, but I'm afraid that I'm already too close that I can't let go."

Natsuki took the woman's words to her heart. Shizuru's warmth had radiated through their clothes, and for a moment, Natsuki grasped at the growing heat around her.

_Will it burn me, too?_

After a moment, Shizuru managed to steadily slow her speed down. It seemed that she still had to learn to gauge in her newfound power—Natsuki's power within her.

Natsuki herself was perplexed. Unlike when she was under Kazuya's bond, she didn't feel her energy draining as Shizuru was spending it. The transfer of power had been so subtle that she couldn't tell what was going on. The thought struck fear within her, fear of not knowing. She could read Shizuru's memories here and there, while Shizuru could stay out in the sun like a normal being. Their power had partially switched somehow, and it left Natsuki in a labyrinth. There were no master and slave here, however, their pure powers were engaging in a constant fight for domination. What would transpire as time progressed? Surely, there was no equal in this world.

"Natsuki?"

At the vampire's whisper, Natsuki snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up at the pale face next to hers, her heart beating fast against her chest. It had been a long time since she had felt this way towards anybody. It had been a long time since she was this scared of losing herself.

Shizuru glanced down at the vast area below. "We're safe. At least, miles from here… Hmm…"

"What is it?" Natsuki asked. She seemed to be able to detect the subtlest hint of uncertainty in her _master_'s voice these days.

Shizuru continued her steady fly, her eyes skimming through the area. "I saw something last night. It looked like human… or just a wild animal. It was dark. It circled around the lair and then disappeared deeper into the woods. I lost track of it."

"That fast, huh?" Worries suddenly rose to her chest. "Uriah?"

Shizuru shook her head. "They'd be flying in groups, I assume."

Natsuki glanced around and noted that the vampire was heading north. "Could it be Searrs?"

"I don't think so… Maybe."

Natsuki frowned. "Which is it?"

"It could be anything."

"Shizuru."

A pause. "Where's the dock you mentioned to Chie?"

Natsuki stiffened in those arms, and Shizuru immediately registered the change in her posture. Out of paranoia, Natsuki scanned the area below for any incoming attack. Shizuru certainly knew something, but wasn't being entirely honest with her. She still wondered about that day after Fuuka headquarters was destroyed. The sun had been rising when she had taken Shizuru's blood that morning. Searrs' Fuuka headquarters had been burning, and many agents had still been around. Shizuru couldn't have escaped the headquarters so easily, could she?

Natsuki found herself extremely agitated that she couldn't seem to find that indisputable trust in Shizuru at the moment. After all what they had gone through together, the feeling of distrust seeping inside of her was most unwelcomed now.

Shizuru descended and made a soft landing on the northern shores. If Shizuru had detected Natsuki's wariness, she wasn't showing any of it. She glided towards the small dock, observing the old, cranky, wooden passage leading out to the calm sea. She then gestured towards the lone speedboat anchored by the dock. "Is this what you plan to escape by?" Her voice, however, couldn't hide the incredulous tone.

Natsuki shrugged in defeat, knowing it looked. "We could get more boats, but we wouldn't be able to get anything fancy within the timeframe we have. And we don't have much left to spend on it. Erstin told me a number this morning, so I rather save it for food and weapons instead."

"Searrs got manned-torpedoes, equipped with warheads. This boat won't last for a minute."

"I plan that we'd stand and fight until death, but I can't tell it to them, can I? Look at them. Scared and hopeless. We've got only one hundred men and women left, but I won't have them flee like cowards. We are my father's children after all. I mean to follow those who perished that night at Fuuka Headquarters—"

"I don't care about them, or your pride." Shizuru sharply turned away and strode towards the boat to inspect it. She jumped onto the silver vehicle and looked around. The boat could carry twenty-one passengers at the maximum. A small cabin could only store dozens of guns, which wouldn't stand a chance against what Searrs' manned-torpedo was armed with. No matter how fast the boat could go, it couldn't run out the enemies.

"My pride means very little to you," Natsuki noted. She wasn't angered by Shizuru's statement, but it hurt nonetheless. She had come to understand that everything meant very little in life. They came and disappeared. It seemed that way as her world was falling apart, slowly but surely.

Stalking across the boat, Shizuru looked up at Natsuki. "I wanted you back here for protection, not to let you die with them. It's not going to happen. I won't let it."

Natsuki chuckled. Strangely, she found Shizuru's protectiveness endearing. Aside from her father and Chie, she had never felt being so safe with anyone before. She watched as the vampire busied herself, inspecting the small boat for any brilliant idea to come up. There wasn't going to be any. As she had ordered Chie, she expected that her bodyguard knew what she had meant as well. It astonished her that Shizuru had been so keen to stay alive even after thousands of years, all the more amusing that it was her life, which had driven the vampire in desperation now.

"It's a boat, Shizuru. It could only do so much," Natsuki said with her arms across her chest.

"Bulletproof," Shizuru commented as she knocked on the window of the cabin. "At least, it's something a little more special than a joyous ride in the Pacific."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you're inexorable. I told you that there isn't a thing we could do about this," she puffed.

Shizuru shook her head as she climbed upon the dock to stand next to Natsuki again. She pulled the collar of her black sweatshirt down, so that she could breathe easier. "Perseverance is… the way to survival, and… Natsuki, you always need… a plan."

"You and your plan. You weren't even trying to escape Fuuka headquarters. I'm not sure that I'd like your plans." Natsuki mocked, but then she frowned at the beads of sweat dripping down Shizuru's forehead, coiling to her cheeks. She instantly gripped the vampire's arm. "Are you all right?"

Unresponsive, the vampire stood still as if in daze. The crimson eyes fleetingly hid behind the heavy eyelids.

"Fly us back," Natsuki commanded, pulling Shizuru closer. "Shizuru! Fly us back to the lair! Now!" The urgency rising in chest arrested her whole. Had her power somehow diminished? Had something gone wrong through their bond? If she could not sustain her power, Shizuru would be in grave danger. The flashing images of the vampire dissolving into dust that morning terrified her to the core.

"Shizu—"

"Y—yes?" Shizuru turned to look at her, eyes wide now. Her fingers still clung to the front of her collar. "What's wrong, Natsuki?"

"You… You were sweating, and I thought…" Natsuki muttered, retracting her hand from the vampire.

Shizuru chuckled. "Why, of course, it's warm out here. There isn't any cloud today. I felt like I have just run a mile, though it's been a long time since I actually ran."

"Oh… Oh, cool…" Natsuki just nodded, relieved that it wasn't anything alarming.

She observed as Shizuru pulled the sweatshirt over her head, revealing a fitted, gray t-shirt underneath, sweaty spots on her chest and back. Her shoulders were straight and slightly bony, but her arms and abs were toned. Even though her physique was leaning towards the skinny side, she was still considered rather busty. Watching from behind, the vampire could almost pass as an athletic human being. Although her cheeks flushed a little pink from the heat, her alabaster skin on the remainder of her body still appeared too pale to look healthy.

For a moment, Natsuki imagined that the vampire would even take off her t-shirt as well, and she wasn't really objecting the idea.

"Natsuki…?" Shizuru called out for her, while tying her chestnut tresses up into a bun with a hair tie.

Natsuki snapped. "Y—yeah? What?"

Shizuru was staring at her, the sweatshirt hanging over her left shoulder. Frowning, she leaned in closer to the raven-haired woman. "Natsuki was staring." She smirked.

Instantaneously, Natsuki looked away and began to walk down the dock towards the rocky shores. She had never looked at Shizuru in this light before, and Shizuru had never been this comfortable around her either. They were entering a new, crazy world, and Natsuki wasn't sure how to ready herself for it.

The sound of small waves crashing against the shores echoed in her ears. It had been an entirely unfamiliar path in life she had never taken before, succumbing to her feelings for anyone, let alone a vampire, and now walking in the sun with her. While there were many things that needed her immediate attention right now regarding the lair's survival, and even her own, she still found that urgent, heated feelings emerging in her heart every now and then.

"All is quiet. The lair has been untouched. It looks like we're safe for the time being. It'll take Uriah a little longer to reach us," Shizuru said. She had now walked alongside her. They both were heading northeast of the shores, the vast sea glittering in all its calm glory.

"Don't you think Searrs would be the first to attack us? Besides, it's better equipped with weapons, Lycans and human agents. They should work faster." When Shizuru failed to respond right away, Natsuki stopped, turning to stare at the vampire. She wasn't going to try to read what was in Shizuru's mind. She wanted a straight answer. "How… How did you escape Searrs that morning? I wonder why they left us alone at Ahn's house. It was weird. It wasn't like them at all," Natsuki said.

"They were scared of us. Together, we'd be unstoppable, and Searrs isn't stupid."

"So they just let you walk?"

Surely, Shizuru realized that she was under some kind of interrogation, but all she offered was a mild shrug. "They did try to capture us, but I was too fast. I wouldn't know why they've left us in peace for now, but they did send Ishigami to watch us at Ahn's home as Uriah sent Kanzaki. I chased them away."

Natsuki furrowed her brows, her doubts marring her beautiful face. _Uriah only wants to destroy us, but Searrs might want something else…_

She looked up at the vampire again, suddenly feeling a little lightheaded. "They… They offered you a truce, didn't they?" There was a long pause from Shizuru, and the realization dawned upon her. "Oh, God, they did. They wanted you to replace Krawcyzk…"

Shizuru stared back at her, and the chill in those crimson eyes frustrated and angered her more than any lame excuse Shizuru might care enough to come up with.

"So now what? They're just waiting for you to simply go back to them without a fight? Is that why you're so sure that Searrs won't attack us before Uriah would? Are you planning to go back—"

"No, it's not part of my plan." Shizuru finally spoke. "I thought I could buy time, letting Searrs think that I might, so that we only have to deal with Uriah at the moment."

"I'm not sure I ever liked your plans, Shizuru. I never know how to deal with you." Natsuki shook her head, and stalked away, heading southward.

Shizuru was fast to catch up with her, pulling her arm back. "Natsuki—"

"I can't believe you just let me figure it out on my own. I thought we were in this together." Mumbling to herself, Natsuki brushed the cold hand off her arm and walked further uphill.

"It's only because I knew that you'd be repulsed by their offer, and I didn't want to worry you."

"Well, you just did. It's difficult when I just can't trust you when we should have passed that stage already." Shizuru was still close behind her. She could feel Shizuru's presence, or catch her scent so easily these days, and she was starting to regret it.

"We have passed it—"

Natsuki spun around, glowering down at the vampire. "Are you kidding? We're in a maze. You've put me in the maze again and again. All the secrets. All the plans! I'm never going to be a part of your plan. I'm just never going to understand you. I don't even know why I tried." Natsuki shook her head and jadedly waved away in the air, turning to trek uphill again. "Do whatever you want, Shizuru. I'm not going to stop you. Just go—" Shizuru grasped her arm, harshly turning her around.

"Is it that easy for you…? Is it?" The vampire's voice was calm, but the grip on her arm was anything but.

The tension in Shizuru's eyes scared her more than she would ever admit, but Natsuki growled in defiance. It had been nothing but easy for her, and if Shizuru still didn't understand it, she just didn't know what to do.

"Let go of me," Natsuki said.

Shizuru's face remained expressionless, but her hold tightened.

"Let go!" Natsuki shouted in the vampire's face. It wasn't the touch that disgusted her, but the deep fear of being defenseless suddenly struck her. For the first time, she began to fear what their bond could do, and just how powerless she truly was being the 'slave'. It didn't matter who the master was, it still frightened her all the same.

Natsuki started punching and kicking, but the vampire just stood in stupor. The cold gaze was fixed upon her, but not really seeing her. A million thoughts could have gone through Shizuru's mind, but Natsuki couldn't see a hint of any. Her struggles had rendered useless against the strong grip on her arm. Natsuki knew that she hadn't fully recovered, but her strength would have stirred some reaction from her opponent. However, Shizuru didn't have to do so much as flick her wrist, and Natsuki was sent to the ground, panting for air.

Clutching her trembling arm, Natsuki glared up at Shizuru. Her face reddened in fury. Her chest heaved fast in anticipation. She sprung up to her feet and leapt at the vampire, clawing across the creature's chest. She didn't aim for a kill, but it was a natural reflex, to reclaim the very little pride she had left. However, her hand was caught in midair by a gentler hold of the cold hand. Wheezing, she paused and looked down at their linked hands. Her fingertips had remained those of a harmless human; she had not found the strength to grow her claws, the easiest thing like taking a breath in.

_What… What's going on…?_

For a moment, Natsuki's mind rushed through countless, possible causes of it. But then her struggle against the vampire was no more a feat than an ordinary human against the immortal. She slowly looked up at Shizuru, realization dawning upon her. The vampire stared into her eyes, and their gazes locked.

_Oh, God, no…_

Before she could say things she would regret, she turned away. Before Shizuru would do things that she would most certainly object, she ran uphill, plowing into the deep woods. As fast as her body could carry, she moved further and further away from all her fears and hopes.

* * *

Shizuru trudged back to the rocky shores and sat down. The sun was bright and warm. It felt like nothing she had ever sensed before. It was the answer from heaven to her millennia-long prayer. It was more than anything she had ever wished for.

_More than love. _

In the warmth of the sun, she secretly dared it to burn her, but nothing could touch her now. As a matter of fact, she felt invincible, and it shamed her to ever admit the sentiment, especially when it came at the price of Natsuki's supernatural power.

Her slave's strength was still slightly above normal human beings, but she wouldn't last a fight with another immortal. It had been fortunate that none of the Lycans had tried to challenge Natsuki last night. Shizuru couldn't imagine what they would do if they had found out of Natsuki's powerlessness. Natsuki's status as being the only natural born Lycan was the sole reason the lair still welcomed her back, but Shizuru herself had robbed all those extraordinary traits from her.

_All others have failed you. Remember, love only yourself. _

At the voice in her head, Shizuru shut her eyes tightly. She knew what she should do, but all the emotions rushing inside of her chained her to the spot, caging her heart under a black magic. Possessiveness. Jealousy. Selfishness. She would never want to trade anything for a walk in the sun, but now that Natsuki's life was in her hand, she found herself at the bottomless pit of darkness.


	25. C25: in the shadow of your heart

**#1 - **Thank you** Casere **for beta this chapter. She betaed this one even with her health problems. I deeply, deeply appreciate her help :)

**#2** - Mature content. If you don't want details, you'll know when to skip.

* * *

**Chapter 25: In the Shadow of Your Heart**

* * *

Her thin, freckled hands gripped the golden armrests, slightly quivering as she exerted more force upon the metal. In the soft light coming through the row of tall windows, the color of her long hair bled into silver, retaining only a faint tint of violet. Her back was hunched as she rocked back and forth in her golden wheelchair, staring out through the window to the vast, green field and the gray sky above.

_The Isle of Uriah… My home. _My_ kingdom…_

"After three thousand years, it turns out to be a girl. That girl, whose face I do not recognize." Bloody tears slid down Mashiro's lined, slimy, hideous face of a bat. "Darius… Oh, my love. Your murderer is still alive, and she is coming back to haunt us… Ah…"

Slowly, the Uriahn Queen turned her wheelchair to face the unconscious form at her feet. She stared down at Reito, scrutinizing him as if she could read his mind from just looking. She callously wiped his blood off her lips. She had taken his blood to read his memories, and it confirmed her of his treason, allowing the Origin to escape.

"How ungrateful you are, Reito. I had cherished you. I had protected you and sheltered you. Anything that you had asked of me, I had granted you… How you have betrayed me for her… For Veronica. For Fujino Shizuru, is it? What love can do to us all?" Reito's memories only brought Mashiro back three hundred years, but she knew that there was much more she had yet to know.

Then, a faint smile appeared on Mashiro's dried lips. "It matters not. I have finally found you… You, the origin of all hatred. The ghost of my past, you are…" Her black wings spread out, and she rose into the air with grace.

The elders in black cloaks all but stepped back in fear, waiting for her command.

"There is only one true Queen of Uriah. Deploy five thousand troops. Annihilate the werewolf's lair and all that you see. Bleed them dry. I want both the Origin and its slave crushed into dust!"

The twelve vampire elders instantly bowed and headed out at once.

Walking through the air, Mashiro spoke out. "Mikoto… wait…" Her voice was small, screeching like a witch at best. It was at desperate times like this that the queen manifested her body into a form as repugnant and as old as the dreadful history she had lived.

The small, dark-haired vampire stopped in her tracks, licking the remnants of Reito's blood off her lips. "Your Majesty?"

With grace, Mashiro descended upon a standing attendant, a vampire elder, whose name was Ralph. She allowed herself to sit down upon his broad shoulders, while her gigantic wings were still spread out, partially blocking the rays of weak light coming through the windows. For as long as Mikoto had known, the queen's feet never touched the ground. She highly regarded herself as heavenly ordained, and for thousands of years, she had lived as such. Her words were sacred, her actions as fierce and frightening as God's wrath.

"I know that you were close to Reito. I hope that this will not hinder your dedication to the empire."

"Your Majesty needs not worry. My allegiance lies only with you and the empire," Mikoto replied. She bowed once again and left the hall.

Striding through the dark corridor, Mikoto held back her tremors with all her might. She could not show it in the queen's presence, as it would stir suspicion, and ultimately death to her. She had known Reito for a long time, but she only had the chance to drink his blood and read his memories today. It struck her like a lightning bolt to see her old friend's face in his memories.

_How could this be!?_

It shocked and troubled her to learn the truth about the Origin. She was one of a few who witnessed the last battle between Prince Darius and the Black Monster. Years ago, she published a book about the legend, hoping for the monster to reappear and find her. But, she never ever thought that it would be 'Viola', an ill girl she once knew when Uriah was just an island filled with travelers.

Mikoto closed her eyes and darkly chuckled as her memories cut deep into her heart._ Viola, Veronica… or just Shizuru? It doesn't matter now, does it…? I shall pay you back in kind._

* * *

_Natsuki…_

Shizuru stared up at the sky. Minutes passed dully in her head as her thoughts revolved around the Lycan. Her guard was down. Her soul was bare. Although her surroundings seemed quiet and safe, she knew it was too dangerous to linger her thoughts on her slave like this. But, as much as she tried, her mind would only come back to Natsuki.

The sun was hot, and her body reacted harshly to the temperature. It unnerved her, strangling her. All of a sudden, a gust of wind hit her, and her senses upped to high alert. Her ears perked up in anticipation. Something was near, moving about, but she couldn't pinpoint its location just yet. Its movement was faster than most vampires she had ever encountered.

_SNAP!_

Shizuru jumped into the air as a force shot up from underwater, breaking the dock into half.

_What's going on!?_

She spread out her wings, trying to ascend to get a clearer look. But, a force attacked her from behind and plunged her into the water. Gurgling, she twirled and kicked the attacker repeatedly. The pair of arms around her neck tightened against her struggles. Its weight on her sank them fast to the bottom. Although drowning couldn't kill her, her fear of being underwater started to get the better of her. It was costing her a lot of concentration, and ultimately her strength.

* * *

Stalking back towards the mansion, Natsuki let her mind drift to the deep woods around her. But, no matter how hard she tried, it kept rushing back to Shizuru. The consequence of binding herself to the vampire was killing her psyche. All through her life, she had never thought of losing her power. She felt unprepared for it, shocked and shaken. She wasn't sure what to do, but she didn't want to let go of the vampire. Without their bond, Shizuru might disappear from her life completely, but it was proving to be costly no matter how she looked at it.

She found herself vulnerable in the midst of the ongoing war, and her powerlessness would not only endanger her own life, but also her kinsmen. With her father gone, the responsibilities that had been passed down to her were now larger than her own wishes and desires. There would come a time when she must ask Shizuru to release her, but she didn't know when or how she could bring herself to do so. Surely, Shizuru would jump at the opportunity without a second thought, and the whole reverse situation just left a bitter taste in her heart.

Suddenly, a wave of hollowness filled her, and she halted. Chills ran down her spine, her limbs numbed. She was certain that she wasn't being attacked. She wasn't hurt anywhere, but for a moment she was dazed as a dull ache coursed through her. Something wasn't right. The sensation wasn't entirely new to her. It reminded her of when she felt pain from when Kazuya, then her master, was receiving injuries. However, it was obvious back then because he never held back from spending her powers.

_No… No, Shizuru!_

Guns drawn from her belt holsters, Natsuki turned and ran back towards the dock. Something was happening to her master, and it frightened her that Shizuru, in her prime condition, seemed to be in a dire situation.

* * *

Struggling underwater, Shizuru tried to lose the grip around her neck. It was definitely flesh and blood, but it wasn't a vampire or a Lycan either. Her claws growing out, she cut deep into the arms. Her folded wings shot out and spiked through the attacker's torso. Successfully freeing herself from its hold, Shizuru turned around, but the attacker had swum fast out of her reach and surfaced.

Squinting in the murky water, Shizuru noted the blue trails of thick liquid dissolving around her. From the amount of blood, the attacker seemed to be badly wounded. But, what creature was it?

Her wings fanned out as she zoomed towards the surface and soared into the sky. Her gaze darted around the area and quickly spotted the bipedal creature running into the woods. Its skin was bluish. Its hair was dark and short.

_It must be the thing I saw last night._

Her eyes widened. Shizuru realized the path where Natsuki had gone. Without another thought, she flew fast into the woods.

* * *

_Huh…? The pain is gone now._ Panting, Natsuki stopped in her tracks. She concentrated her mind, trying to sense where her master was. _She is near—_

Her eyes snapped open when she sensed another being around her. "Ah!" she cried out as she was thrown against a large tree. She fell flat on the ground, coughing at the impact. A gun was knocked out of her left hand, but she quickly scrambled up to her feet. The moment she spotted a figure running towards her, she fired with her right gun.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Screeching out in pain, the figure slowed down a bit, but still plowed through. It snatched her by the collar and thrust her up against a tree. Her feet kicking above the ground, she tried to push the creature away, but to no avail. Her face reddened as she gasped for air. Her hand shaken, she raised the gun at the attacker's torso.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The creature instantly let go of her, scooting back. It pressed its hands over the gunshot wounds on its torso. Its back hunched in pain. Large black eyes were staring at her, growling with its sharp fangs jutted out. Blue blood trailed down its slimy, bluish skin. Even though it appeared to have a body of a female human, its limbs were heavy and thick with muscles. Its shoulders were nearly as broad as that of a transformed Lycan.

_What the hell is this thing!? Where did it come from!?_

Natsuki's mouth gaped open in bewilderment as she studied the creature in front of her. The gunshots wounds were healing fast. Although the creature was only 7 feet tall and the body much slimmer than a transformed werewolf, its strength was equal to only a few of the strongest Lycans. Its agility and healing ability comparable to a vampire elder.

Glancing around, Natsuki bit her bottom lip. She knew that she couldn't possibly outrun this thing. The moment the creature lunged at her, she aimed at its head, emptying her magazine without hesitation. She was sure that she wouldn't miss. But, the creature's only luck was its head being driven into the ground with one hard shove, narrowly missing the bullets. Shizuru had landed next to the creature and brought it down before it could reach Natsuki.

Natsuki beamed at the sight of the vampire. "Shizuru!"

"Stand back!" Shizuru yelled.

Seeing how Shizuru had to struggle to pin it down, Natsuki obediently stepped back. She rapidly picked up her other gun and reloaded her empty one. She noted Shizuru's soaked clothes and hair, and could only imagine what had happened when Shizuru had fought with the weird creature. Then, her eyes widened to see trails of blood running down the vampire's right shoulder. One of her shots must have hit Shizuru. "Oii, you're hurt—"

"AHHHHHHH!" Howling, the creature forced its head up from the ground, and jumped to its feet. It swung its fists blindly, trying to scare the vampire away.

Shizuru was taken aback by the situation. Her right hand had slipped from the creature's head, a result of her wounded shoulder and the creature's enormous strength. She didn't back away from the oncoming punches. A tint of annoyance instead flashed across her glowing red eyes as she glared at the attacking creature.

"Dammit!" Natsuki raised her guns, but stopped before she could pull the triggers.

Shizuru's right arm split up, and was consumed by the sheen of black growing from underneath. In a split second, her entire arm rippled with thick, scaly skin, her sharp claws shooting out. The black skin expanded quickly, leaving only a few inches before it would reach the base of Shizuru's neck, covering and healing the gunshot wound altogether.

Then, the scaly hand caught the creature's fist midair, stopping its movement with one swift motion. A smirk appeared on Shizuru's lips. She crushed the creature's hand, driving it to its knees.

Natsuki froze at the display. She could hear the cracks of the bones and the painful screams that followed. The creature howled, thrashing on the ground, unable to wrench free of Shizuru's grip. Although Natsuki had seen the Origin's true form before from Tomoe's memories, this was the first time she had seen it with her own eyes. It stunned her even if it was just a part of the vampire's body. When faced with Kazuya, Shizuru had refused to transform even though her life was hanging in the balance. What was so threatening now? What had effortlessly roused the vampire's urge to transform?

Shizuru let go of the crushed hand. She idly watched the creature shakily crawl away. Clenching her scaly fist, she followed with an even pace, her red gaze fixing on her prey. "Heal yourself, so I can break it again."

The words rushed out coldly. Its callousness finally snapped Natsuki out of her trance. "Shizuru! Stop!" She rushed to the vampire's side, her guns still drawn. "Look at her now. She's healing much slower this time. It looks like she's finally running out of energy." Ultimately, the wounds on its chest received from Shizuru's wings, and the gunshot wounds took a toll on its stamina. But, Natsuki wasn't sure if she was trying to save the creature, or Shizuru, from crossing the line and becoming the Origin. From what little she had seen from Tomoe's memories, she didn't want to risk it.

Only when the creature began to wheeze for air and crouch down in exhaustion did Shizuru nod to comply with Natsuki's observation. Natsuki felt comforted again to see the red shade eventually dim into crimson, returning the warm pair of eyes she so loved.

"I'm sorry about your shoulder. I didn't see you flying down. It was a mess," Natsuki said, scratching her head.

Shizuru offered her a small smile. "Don't worry. It's nothing—"

_Bang!_

Natsuki flinched at the sudden sound of a gunshot echoing through the woods. She had been preoccupied with the creature and failed to notice another presence nearby. As if in slow motion, she looked around, searching for the source of the threatening sound. Her gaze came to a stop at Shizuru's scaly fist, which was hovering just in front of her chest. She halted when she saw a trail of vapor sizzle from inside Shizuru's palm. It must have been a UV bullet, aimed for the vampire's heart.

Shizuru looked up from her clenched fists, and stared straight ahead. Natsuki, then, turned and spotted Haruka.

The blonde was holding her rifle a good distance away. With confidence, she strode towards them.

"What… What the hell were you doing, Suzushiro!?" Natsuki tightened the guns in her hands.

"I was just testing her speed and senses," Haruka replied, fixing her gaze upon the vampire's scaly arm. "Her reflex proved to be most extraordinary."

"Among other things," Shizuru said through her gritted teeth, glowering at the blonde.

Natsuki inwardly growled at the Lycan's attempt on the vampire. However, for some unknown reason, she was more worried with Shizuru's deadly glare at Haruka. It replayed the memory images of the Black Monster in her mind. Oddly, the episodes of sufferings, loves and hates from somebody else's life could send chills down her spine. It must have been karma from borrowing a vampire's memories-reading ability, which was never meant for a Lycan like her. Nature had its way of choosing. And, she knew now not to barge into anyone else's memories without asking. It amazed her how vampires could live with the influx of a stranger's memories through their long lives.

"That's enough, you two." Natsuki tried to put the pair at ease. But, she paused when Shizuru let a trail of dust fall from her palm. Not only did the UV bullet fail to penetrate the scaly skin, it was crushed into a pile of dust. If it even managed an annoying itch at best, Natsuki couldn't tell. How powerful would Shizuru be in her true form? Natsuki couldn't help but question now why Shizuru never transformed before in any of their previous battles.

Haruka paced around, studying the blue creature. "I was worried if something might happen to our new leader. You two shouldn't be out by yourselves like this. Look at what's just happened! This strange beast just popped up out of nowhere."

"I have no idea what it is. Could it be some sort of a spy Searrs sent after us?" Natsuki grimaced that such an occurrence happened within such close proximity to the lair.

Haruka knelt next to the sleeping form, poking a finger on its slimy skin. "I saw everything, Kuga," she said, glancing up to meet green eyes.

"Yeah? What do you mean?" Natsuki put her guns back into her belt holsters.

"You didn't use your power. Or, should I say that you couldn't?" Haruka said.

At that, both Natsuki and Shizuru froze.

Making a disgusted face, Haruka wiped the slimy liquid off her finger onto her coat. "I didn't understand why you wouldn't transform to fight this thing. Then, I saw how easily it pinned you against the tree. You almost died, yet you still only relied on your guns." She stood up and turned to glare at Shizuru. "You're consuming all of her power, aren't you? This is selfish! I ask you to release her now!"

Shizuru looked down at her scaly arm, hesitance swimming in her eyes.

With that arm still present, Natsuki feared another fight might ensue between Shizuru and Haruka, and the result might leave the Lycan severely injured, if not dead. "Look, this… this bond thing is new to us. I'm working on it. We'll soon balance our power," she explained, fanning her arms out to separate the pair.

"For God's sake, we've been bonded before! Haven't you learned? It almost killed us, or at least, it killed the people we loved! It always makes us weak. We need you to be strong, Kuga! We can't just rely on this bloodsucker to have your powers. She doesn't care about the lair, or anyone else!"

Natsuki froze. She took Haruka's words to heart, and it pained her even more to know that she was going down a perilous path without stopping. "I… I understand what you mean, but let's not argue now. Considering what happened at Searrs, you should be assured that Shizuru is on our side. She'd never turn against us."

"Are you kidding me? Look at how she has treated her homes in the past. Didn't she burn the Kyoto Coven? She let her friends die, didn't she? She destroyed her own people like she did Searrs!" Haruka let out a frustrated sigh, pacing back and forth. "It's just us, Lycans. The lair needs _you_, Kuga. Take back your powers!"

Natsuki pinched the bridge of her nose. Haruka was probably right. She knew that it was what she should most likely do. But, she had just come to fully understand the news herself, and she didn't want to admit what her choice should be. "You're not… Are you going to tell the others?"

Haruka paused for a moment, and then scoffed. "You're pathetic." She turned and walked away. She only stopped when the vampire strode towards the creature and knelt down beside it.

Shizuru took a closer look at the sleeping figure. "It's reversed to a human form now," she said.

Natsuki crossed her arms across her chest, trying to concentrate. "What should we do with her? It? Whatever this thing is?" She stood on the other side of the body, heavy thoughts dragging in her mind. She wasn't sure if she should risk taking it back to the lair, not knowing if they could properly detain her. But then again, to let it loose would be dangerous to anyone, not only the lair.

"I say we kill her now, question later." Haruka raised her rifle.

Shizuru glanced up at the blonde. "Another friendly fire?"

Haruka smirked, her weapon ready. "I'll try a pyro gun next time, you freak."

Carefully, Shizuru brushed the wet strands of dark hair away from the recently transformed woman's face. Then, she paled in an instant, chained to the spot. "Oh, God… No…"

"What is it?" Natsuki stepped closer to the female, who was gradually stirred out of sleep.

The woman opened her eyes, her lips muttering something inaudible. After a moment of staring sightlessly up at the sky, she turned her gaze to the vampire. Then, the same astonishment came across her ashen face. "Is it… really… you…?" She feebly reached out to Shizuru.

However, the vampire retreated out of reach, horror in her eyes. "You… were dead. I killed you…"

The woman's head flopped to the side, and her eyes fluttered closed.

Both Natsuki and Haruka stopped in confusion, their guns readied. "What's going on…? Shizuru… Shizuru!"

At the urgency in Natsuki's voice, Shizuru looked up at her. It took a moment for her lips to part as she said, "This… This woman is Kuga Saeko. She's your mother, Natsuki."

Natsuki just stood there, lost in time, as she let the words sink into her mind. _No… What is this? Impossible… Isn't it?_

When Natsuki regained her composure, she moved closer to the woman and knelt down beside her. Shakily, she reached out and caressed the woman's face. It felt so surreal. It felt warm and wet. Her mother still looked to be in her twenties, her body showed no scars from the horrid accident, which was supposedly to have taken her life. _She looks so peaceful…_

"Wow. This is crazy shit! Kuga Saeko is still alive?" Haruka's eyes widened in shock. "What are we going to do now, Kuga?"

"My father used to tell me that Searrs had collected her body, and that he never had the chance to give her a proper funeral. They must have taken her and experimented on her after all these years." Natsuki eventually stood up, looking ahead. "We have to get her back to the lair. Hopefully, she can tell us more when she wakes up."

"All right, but what's up with _that_?" Haruka said, gesturing at Shizuru's scaly arm. "Are you planning to freak the whole lair out with that arm of yours? Normal vampires don't transform, you know."

Natsuki waited a bit, but anxiousness crept in when Shizuru offered no response to Haruka. "Why aren't you reversing your arm, Shizuru?"

Shizuru looked away fleetingly before facing the two Lycans again. "I'm trying."

Both Natsuki and Haruka froze in place, shock and horror written on their faces.

* * *

Holding Saeko in her arms, Haruka kicked the doors and burst into the infirmary on the B floor. It was two levels below the central hall. Natsuki and Shizuru were closely behind.

Haruka placed Saeko on the nearest bed, and turned to a young Lycan next to her. "Get Otieno here now," she ordered.

Standing by the doorway, Shizuru studied Saeko from a distance. Her old companion looked just like the last time they saw each other. Forty-eight years ago, Saeko was just a human, and Shizuru was certain that the woman died on the beach that fateful morning. How did she survive that nasty accident? What happened to Saeko afterwards? This could not be a God's miracle, but rather the work of a huge organization like Searrs. Witnessing Saeko's transformation today, she could come up with no other theories.

Gradually, the residents began to flock into the infirmary. But, Natsuki hadn't seemed to notice anyone's presence. Her green gaze was fixed upon the stranger on the bed, who was said to be her mother. To finally see her mother alive and in such a strange transformation, it had left Natsuki's mind reeling. She took in a deep breath and walked up to the bedside, holding a frail hand in hers.

Haruka glanced up at her young leader and frowned. Then, Otieno hurried into the infirmary, slightly out of breath. From the look of shock in everyone's eyes, it was a safe bet to say that everyone had heard the news. Murmurs began to fill the room, and suspicious eyes flickered to one another.

"We'll need to detain her somehow. We can't be sure if she'll wake up in the state she is now or _that_ thing in the woods," Haruka said.

Natsuki stiffened at the suggestion, but let go of Saeko's hand. "You do what you must."

"What _we_ must," Haruka said, staring at Natsuki.

Natsuki paused, and then just nodded.

Haruka turned to Otieno. "You're one of the strongest Lycans here. You'll keep watch on this… prisoner. I'll get somebody else to guard the lair on nightshift."

Otieno adamantly nodded, but Natsuki shook her head. "It's more important to protect the lair. I'll watch her myself," she said.

"But she's supposedly your mother. Will you do what's necessary if she goes berserk again?" Haruka countered, resulting in everyone murmuring even louder. They only silenced themselves at Natsuki's glare.

"Besides, we need you to lead the pack, not to be chained to your mother's bedside," Haruka added.

Natsuki inwardly growled. Haruka being right today just got on her nerves. It only annoyed her even more that she couldn't argue back. From her observations, something strange had happened. Ever since Haruka survived the battle at Searrs, the blonde had become much more predatory and articulate. Perhaps, life in the real world had taught her more than what decades of being sheltered inside the lair could—what Hideaki and Kenta could not teach her. After all that had happened, Natsuki too, felt that she could find her strength with greater ease and saw her faults clearer than ever.

Natsuki rubbed her chin a bit, and said, "We have tasks more important to attend to. Because of that, I must ask you, Shizuru, to watch over my mother."

All eyes turned to the vampire by the doorway.

Shizuru stopped, hiding her scaly arm beneath the long, beige coat she had borrowed from Haruka. "Me?"

"Make yourself useful, and try not to destroy anything for a change," Haruka spat.

Natsuki faintly smiled. "Yes. You're strong enough to stop her without needing anyone else's help. It will save us the manpower we sorely need for defense."

"I'll help! I've got nothing to do!"

At the interruption, everyone turned to look at the redhead emerging by the door. Her arms across her chest, Nao entered and moved beside Shizuru, a grin on her face. "That's your mother, yeah? Interesting. The infamous Kuga Saeko is alive…! Well_, _whatever she was turned into, don't worry about it. We're more than qualified to be her wardens."

"Shoooooo! Go back to your room," Haruka hissed at the redhead.

Nao shrugged. "I'm making myself useful. I wouldn't want to waste Tatiana's hard-earned, donated blood for nothing."

Natsuki looked away from the sight of the redhead, deciding not to say anymore. "That's it, people. Go back to your tasks." She shot one glance at Shizuru before marching out of the room.

* * *

After Saeko was strapped to the bed with belts on her wrists and ankles, everyone left the room, leaving the two vampires to keep watch.

"If she's as strong as Haruka said, those belts won't be able to hold her back," Nao remarked. She was seated on the left side of Saeko's bed.

Sitting on the opposite side of the bed, Shizuru subtly let out a shaky sigh, her left hand gripping her right wrist. "We are the ones to hold her back, not the belts."

"Hmm. I'm not worried as long as you're here. You can kick her ass, if need be. Heh." Nao leaned her head back on her joined palms, humming merrily. "Anyway, have you noticed? Kuga doesn't like me all that much. Yep, I can tell."

"W—what makes you think so?" Shizuru clutched her right arm tighter as she felt the rippling sensation stinging again. Not only that, but she couldn't revert her arm back to normal. The energy lingering in her transformed limb started to crawl along her shoulder and down to her chest. Shutting her eyes, she tried to concentrate deeper.

"I don't know. She just stopped talking to me. She totally ignored me, and there were these weird glances and stares. Maybe she's jealous of us," Nao said, chuckling. "Oh, boy, that's funny. You and her. Who would ever think that the only natural born Lycan would fall in love with the Origin of all vampires? It's trouble, and that's all it's ever gonna be." However, her smirk faded when she turned to see a paling Shizuru.

"Wait… Are you okay…? Whoa—Holy shit! Why is your arm like that!?" Nao shot up to her feet, almost toppling her chair. "Oh, shit, you're not going to become that thing in the myth, right? Here? Haruka will definitely kick us out—"

"Be quiet." Shizuru grunted. She was on the verge of breaking her transformed arm out of frustration.

Nao now rushed to Shizuru's side and embraced her, rocking the older vampire to soothe her. "It's going to be okay. Pull yourself together. You can do it, Shizuru," she cooed into the soft, chestnut tresses.

"I… I can't…" She shivered, whimpering in pain.

Nao tightened her embrace. "You'll be all right. It's going to be all right. Trust me."

Shizuru stiffened until her whole body ached to the bones. Her last transformation was three hundred years ago, and it took her years to regain her human form. She couldn't risk it now. She didn't want to lose all her senses to the 'Origin' again.

The weight in her heart only lifted when she could feel the soft skin on her right arm. Relief washed through her. She could only blame herself for easily succumbing to the overwhelming urge for power. Heightened with Natsuki's power, its fierce allure felt sharper, rawer and stronger more than ever. It had begged to take over her and promised to deliver her the life she so feared. It was only a matter of time, wasn't it?

"See? You can make it!" Nao beamed at the result.

Winded, Shizuru opened her eyes again, raising her right hand to inspect it closer. "It's… It's only because I used Natsuki's power to reverse it. Without her power, I'm not sure what would happen to me now." It was the truth ever since she survived Kazuya's attacks. She was on the verge of becoming a pile of dust if not for Natsuki saving her. A pang of guilt crushed her. She wondered how the raven-haired woman was doing now.

Sighing, Nao released Shizuru and smiled. "You should take a rest. I'll take care of it here. But don't forget to come back. I wouldn't want to be alone with this unknown creature awake."

Shizuru offered a frail smile. "Thank you."

* * *

In a white robe, Natsuki was sitting along the edge of her bed, drying her hair with a towel. She had badly needed a hot bath after what happened today. After losing her father, she had never expected to regain her mother. Was it all just a dream? In the abyss of darkness, the flickering lights she saw at the other end of the tunnel could be deceiving.

All of a sudden, she let out a gasp at the sharp pain shooting through her. She slumped onto the bed, wrapping her arms around her body. She shook at the piercing agony, a feeling so foreign, yet familiar. Fortunately, the pain subsided after a few minutes. But, it left her feeling drained. Her head was light, and her vision was a little blurry. She felt as though her energy had been sucked out of her. She raised her hands up and noted how they were shaking.

_Something must have happened… Oh, God… Shizuru!?_

She shot up to her wobbly feet and rushed to the closet, clumsily picking out a shirt. She needed to find the vampire now. She was certain that something must have happened to her. However, she halted at a knock upon the door. She dashed towards the door and swung it open, her heart ready to receive any dreadful news.

The green orbs blinked in both confusion and relief. "Shizuru…"

The vampire appeared paler than her usual self. She studied Natsuki from head to toe, puzzlement in her crimson eyes. "Are you in a hurry?"

Natsuki realized that her robe was revealing from her hurry, but there was no time to care. She quickly grabbed Shizuru's hand, noting its chilliness. She pulled her in and slammed the door shut behind them. She turned to the vampire, running her hands over her face and hair. "I felt it. What happened? Is my mother awake? Did she remember you? Did she hurt you—"

"Saeko is still resting." Shizuru let out a dry chuckle, fondly caressing Natsuki's cheek. "But… Natsuki is shaken," she remarked, her gaze dimmed.

Natsuki raised her brows in surprise to feel soft fingers on her cheeks. "Your arm is reversed now." She, then, smiled widely as she clutched the hand on her face.

It took Shizuru a moment before she could stare straight into the green pools. "I was able to reverse it only because I spent your power. I couldn't have done it on my own. I came to see if you were okay. I'm so sorry, Natsuki. I won't do it again."

Natsuki walled in a sigh. In all honesty, she didn't care. It wasn't entirely a surprise to her. In fact, she had expected such an occurrence to happen between them, having experienced it under Kazuya's bond before. Nonetheless, she was glad that Shizuru was able to admit it to her now. "You needed it. I understand. We could work to balance it more. We'll find a way to make it work."

Shizuru shook her head. "It's only hurting you, Natsuki. Unlike Krawczyk, I consume all of your powers… Suzushiro was right. It's dangerous. I must give your powers back. It'd be what your father would want. Your people need you—"

"I need you more." Natsuki cupped the pale face in her still wobbly hands. She didn't care to hide it. She didn't want it to go unnoticed. She wanted Shizuru to accept that they were bonded, and nothing could change it. She pressed in and caught Shizuru's lips with her own. In an instant, the cold body began to thaw out, the warmth fervently enveloping her.

"You should know…" Shizuru rested her forehead against hers, whispering hoarsely. "That my offer always stands. Whenever you wish, I will grant it to you."

Natsuki felt a hand snaking around her slim waist, hesitantly at the first, but gradually tightening around her. As if her feet never touched the ground, she suddenly found herself being rammed down to the bed. The belt on her was loose. It slid open to the sides, exposing her bare breasts. Her pulse quickened at once. Her body trembling in impatience. Strangely, she didn't even feel a blush. There wasn't even the awkwardness that she had anticipated, having imagined this scenario over and over before. Urgent needs were all she could think of at the moment. She had wanted it for so long that any other thought but to give herself to the vampire was clouded away. This was probably one of the stupidest decisions she had ever made, but she couldn't care less now.

Shizuru came down upon her, capturing her neck with her lips and biting her deep. Natsuki involuntarily winced. The throbbing between her legs intensified as Shizuru continued to drink from her. Their chests heaved against each other's. Their legs intertwined and their hands linked, but neither yielded. They rolled and turned above and below, exploring each other. Their heavy desires coalesced at once.

"Na…tsuki… Natsuki…"

Emerald eyes fluttered closed as her name was whispered. The hypnotic voice filled her with bliss, and she wanted to hear it endlessly. Pulling the vampire's head away from her neck, she attacked the soft lips with feverish kisses. She wanted more. She needed more.

Breathless, Shizuru flipped over, and they inelegantly rolled off the bed. They yelped at the impact on the cold floor, but continued to wrestle over each other. With the fuller physique, Shizuru succeeded in hovering over Natsuki, pinning her wrists above her head. She planted kisses over the younger woman's lips and moved down to her breasts.

"From the first moment… I saw you…, I've always wanted you…" Shizuru muttered.

"I know," Natsuki moaned. Her nipples hardened as the vampire's tongue seduced them. As much as she wanted it to go on forever, she bit her bottom lip, and slid out from underneath Shizuru.

The vampire looked up. She was slightly puzzled, though followed suit as if stalking a prey. She caught Natsuki's waist and arm. They stumbled on their feet, but Natsuki was quicker to gain her momentum.

Natsuki turned and shoved the taller woman against the wall, only to receive a mirroring impact from the vampire when she flipped their positions. Their lips joined again. Their bodies writhing against each other. The room walls quaked with every clash of their bodies, furniture knocked down as both refused to surrender. One by one, Natsuki was able to remove Shizuru's clothes. Or, had she torn them apart, she wasn't sure what had transpired in the heat of the moment.

While Natsuki was busy with the torn piece of a gray t-shirt, she was swept off her feet, held down on the floor again. With glowing crimson eyes, Shizuru was on all fours, locking her supple body in place. The vampire briefly noted her own naked form, realizing that Natsuki refused to be the only one stripped.

Her head had hit a piece of furniture, but Natsuki didn't have the mind to look. They both had scratches and bruises on them, but the pain failed to register. She breathed heavily, her gaze fixing upon the panting woman above her. They were left speechless, stunned in the compelled silence between them. They possessed no explanation to what had led them to this point.

But, before another wave of uncertainty could destroy her moment, Natsuki curtly tossed the piece of garment away.

"No more thinking. You are mine," Natsuki said with finality. She lifted her shoulders, and her lips met with the vampire's yet again. She desired all of the warmth, the primal want of Shizuru's need for her. It was meant for her and her alone.

She sharply inhaled when Shizuru forcefully parted her thighs, a hand traveling down her front and stopping between her legs. Gazing up at crimson eyes, her body began to move in sync with the guiding movements. She tensed up at the sensations rolling through her abdomen. And, she couldn't even make out the sounds that came out of her own throat now. Her arms grasping around Shizuru's neck, her hips pumping faster and harder as her moist, delicate flesh received extensive attention from her lover.

"Yes… Ah… S—Shi… zuru…! Ah—y—yes… Ah—ahhhhh…!" She buried her face in the vampire's pale neck when Shizuru repeatedly thrust into her. All she saw was blinding light as wave after wave of pleasure shattered and burned through her. Her fingernails dug deep into Shizuru's back, and she released all that she had within her. She rocked against Shizuru so hard that she thought that she might have hurt the woman.

Gasping, Natsuki felt as light as a feather, while her heart beat harder than an earthquake. Eyes closed, she felt herself cocooned in the fiery, perspiring embrace. But, however exhausted she was feeling, she didn't want to fall asleep. She opened her eyes again and looked up at Shizuru, reminding herself that she wasn't dreaming. Only then did she realize how the bond could set her free.

"I think everyone must have heard your screams." Shizuru seductively smiled. She lightly gestured for Natsuki to view the handiwork done to her body and the room.

Natsuki blushed furiously, looking away. "I… I wasn't screaming... _Baka_…" Her last word was a little soft as she didn't really want it to be heard, but she just couldn't help it.

After several moments, the tremors inside her body began to subside, but she still felt overwhelmed by constant waves of desire.

Letting out a long, shaky sigh, Shizuru laid down next to her and tried to wrap her arms around the Lycan. But, Natsuki slapped the hands away. She crawled upon Shizuru, snuggling and resting her chin on the vampire's heaving chest. She took her time to study every inch of the face in front of her. The face was seemingly carved out of marble, kept in frozen perfection through the passage of time, haunting her dreams. But, crimson orbs began to appear to dull with fatigue. She needed to see them alive again. Without warning, she moved up and took Shizuru's lips with her own.

"Nn—Natsuki…" Shizuru breathed.

Then, Natsuki straddled one of Shizuru's smooth thighs, and began to move, satisfying herself with the contact. The vampire's hands roamed over her breasts, and her nipples hardened again. Gradually, she picked up her pace, and it revived her yearnings, heightening it to the fullest. She bit her bottom lip as she shuddered, fighting to restrain a series of explosions she had brought upon herself. When Shizuru reached down between her legs and explored her, all restraints failed in needy submission. Her cries drawn out, ragged. She thrashed above Shizuru and released her warmth over the vampire again and again, spent and liberated all at once.

Natsuki collapsed sated on top of Shizuru, quivering. Her breath hitched in her throat. Her mind failed to form any coherent thoughts. Not that she wanted to think about anything else at the moment.

Shizuru gently kissed Natsuki's forehead, brushing the raven hair off her sweaty cheeks. "Exhausted already?"

Natsuki shot a glare at the chestnut-haired woman. "Don't tell me you did it on purpose."

Shizuru blinked in perplexity. "Excuse me?"

"You suppressed my stamina, didn't you?"

Shizuru burst out laughing, shaking her head in amusement. "Your ego is as big as the lair itself, Natsuki."

"Truth be told, I could always go for hours or even days without any problem. But this? I can't even feel my legs now. It has to be your doing," Natsuki sulked.

"Days," Shizuru echoed. Smoothly, she lifted Natsuki off her and slithered atop the Lycan, staring into green eyes. "Natsuki must have had such an active love life. Is there anything I should know about?"

Natsuki inwardly grinned. She had to admit that she liked the jealousy in Shizuru's eyes. She would cherish any emotion expressed from the paler woman. "I do have my needs from time to time, but there's nothing for you to worry about. Not anymore," she said earnestly.

A pause. "I understand, but… How well did you know Ms. Huxley?"

Natsuki raised her brows in amazement. Shizuru certainly picked up on things fast. "Really, you have nothing to worry about."

Shizuru's frown deepened. "When someone tells you that, it means you certainly have to be aware."

Natsuki laughed. "Don't be so cynical. Compared to you being three millennia old, I bet your list of lovers must be miles longer than mine."

After a moment, Shizuru let out a sigh. "So you weren't in a relationship with her?"

"Relationships aren't my thing. Eh—_weren't_, I mean." Natsuki looked away at her own slip.

Shizuru lightly drummed her fingers on Natsuki's chest, her gaze averted to elsewhere. "Should I take what happened today as…" Her words trailed off in uncertainty.

Natsuki hummed in curiosity. "Were you always in a relationship?"

"No. But, Ahn was the last."

Natsuki's cheeks flushed at the thought of the old woman. She respected Ahn. Truly. She was fascinated by their strange relationship, having lived together for forty years in solitude. But, then, there were times when she disliked its memories, wondering how precious they were to Shizuru. She wasn't sure when she began to have feelings for Shizuru. But, from the vampire's confession just moments ago, she had wanted her from the start. Thankfully, Ahn had passed away before all this happened. It would have been seriously awkward then.

"What did you do when… well…, when she grew old and fell ill?" Natsuki asked.

"I waited," Shizuru replied simply, drawing more invisible lines on Natsuki's skin. With a childish grin on her face, she seemed to enjoy it to an extent, making Natsuki curious of the drawing itself. "I couldn't betray her feelings."

Natsuki paused at the revelation, marveled by Shizuru's dedication to an ordinary human, who could offer little to nothing to the Origin. Considering what had happened in the past with both Ahn and Nakamura Mika, Shizuru seemed to be a devoted, loyal individual. It was a commitment and sacrifice Natsuki herself had never experienced. She had never been attached to anyone before, and she was unsure if she could fulfill what Shizuru needed in return. All she knew was that she never wanted to part from the vampire. Could such a simplistic concept guarantee anything between them?

"You have your own way, Natsuki. I will not ask anything from you. I'm sorry that I brought this up," Shizuru said. It was as though she could hear Natsuki's thoughts.

There was a moment of silence on Natsuki's part. What actually scared her wasn't the fact that she was throwing herself into some sort of attachment, but that she couldn't see a way out, _or_ that she herself didn't want to get out of it. She had grown to want this woman, and had come to need her more than anything—anyone. Ridiculously, she had suddenly found life hard to imagine without her. For someone who never wanted to fall in love, the predicament had happened and upset her life. It excited and terrified her at the same time.

Staring up at the ceiling, Natsuki took a deep breath in. "If only you knew the depth of my feelings, you needn't ask anymore." Shizuru's fingers stopped moving and rested idly on her chest. She could feel the vampire's heart beat faster at her confession. The crimson gaze was so intense that she just couldn't look away.

With enticing eyes, Natsuki placed one hand on Shizuru's shoulder, urging her to move up, so that their faces were level. Her other hand travelled down the vampire's toned abdomen. "Let me convince you." Her eyes sparkling as Shizuru jerked at the firm contact on her tender area.

It amused Natsuki how easily the vampire reacted to her touches now. She wondered if it had always been this way, only she hadn't noticed before. The walls in which Shizuru had carefully built around herself had crumbled, and it had become such an easy feast for Natsuki to command her now. Wetness coating her slender fingers, she massaged the vampire's rich and inviting flesh. Each stroke effectively elicited moans from them both. She repeated her assault, enjoying the savage heat radiating from Shizuru's body.

Whimpering with need, Shizuru gripped Natsuki by the waist, a little rough in her action as her arms were shaky. She lifted Natsuki up from the floor. Spinning on their feet as they struggled in each other's arms, recklessly and passionately moving through the room. If they crushed a piece of furniture, they weren't aware of it. If they had meant to head for the bed, they never made it as Natsuki found herself shoved against the closet instead. But, her hand was still in place, where she knew Shizuru desperately wanted it to remain.

As the door to the closet began to buckle from the force of their bodies, Natsuki distracted Shizuru with frenzied kisses, twisting them around and pushing her up against the nearest wall. Shizuru's knees quickly weakened, her breathing ragged. Whether Natsuki's power had returned, she wasn't sure, but her master had failed to push off the wall at the moment.

With one arm enveloping around Shizuru's back, Natsuki's other hand gave Shizuru's sensitive spot full attention. Her movements drove Shizuru to the edge, her lover's hips pumping violently against her.

"Nn—ahhh—Na… tsuki…!"

Natsuki pressed in harder against Shizuru to keep the woman on her unsteady feet. But, she too, shuddered as the blitz of pleasure drove the chestnut haired woman closer and closer to ecstasy. Not only did Shizuru's tortured moans arouse her, Natsuki could feel the sexual tension in her master's body building up inside of her. Their bond allowing her to sense what Shizuru was feeling, and she found the experience to be startling and heavenly all at once.

"We're together now," Natsuki cooed as she continued to administer her care on the slick, swollen tissue. She adored the physical reactions of the vampire's body as it showed her just how much Shizuru needed her.

"Ah…! Hmm—Ah—ahhh…! Nn… Ahhhhhh…!" Shizuru clung to the smaller woman's shoulders, quivering uncontrollably. Her inner walls constricted harshly as Natsuki forced into and out of her.

Natsuki closed her eyes, cherishing the sounds of desperation that were reserved for her. Her sensations fused into one with her lover's. She allowed her body to completely let Shizuru's aches and pleasures flow into her, as wave upon wave of fiery heat erupted through their bodies. She, then, decided that it was time to claim the vampire as hers. She picked up the pace and roughness of her movements. For a moment, she thought that she might have hurt the chestnut haired woman since she writhed against her hold as if in fright. At the peak of pleasure, Shizuru blindly shouted out, her body convulsing at Natsuki's merciless pumping.

Natsuki began to slow down her hand movements, prolonging Shizuru's climax. Her face flushed hotly as her body had shared the throbs in her master's body. It filled her with endless waves of rapture, fulfilling and deep. Through their bond, Shizuru could not hide anything from her.

Shizuru feebly pushed against Natsuki, trying to free herself from their embrace. But, her body wasn't listening. It only responded to Natsuki now. She continued to shiver, her hips moving against her will. So helpless she had become as she clung to Natsuki's shoulders once more.

Natsuki took it as a sign that she had the vampire wholly. She worked on her lover yet again, fast and hard, drawing out sharp, arduous cries from her master.

Until her screams muted her own ears, Shizuru gracelessly collapsed against Natsuki. "P—please…, Nat… Natsuki… please…" She murmured between the now involuntary jolts of her body. Only then did Natsuki stop and just hold her in a peaceful silence.

Shuddering against the vampire, Natsuki had fought to stay on her legs as well. If only Shizuru knew what had actually transpired between them. Blushing, a smile appeared on her lips. Carefully, she guided Shizuru to the bed and laid down on top of her. She watched as the woman gasped for air, appearing extremely vulnerable and at her mercy. After a few moments, Natsuki reached down once more, earning a sharp intake of breath from the vampire.

"Ah…! Nn—Natsuki…!?" Panting, Shizuru looked up at her, shaken at the ongoing touch.

The green pools darkened. Natsuki could still feel the heat radiating from their bodies, and all she could think about right now was to appease her own needs. She straddled the pale form to let Shizuru feel the tremors lingering in her body. She led Shizuru's hand down to her own dampened ache, allowing the vampire to feel the blissful damage that had happened between them.

Lifting her shoulders a little, Shizuru willingly touched Natsuki where she needed. Then, she halted and looked up at her. Realization seemed to have dawned upon her, a smile of astonishment forming on her lips. "You felt what I felt," she stated as a matter of fact.

Natsuki brought Shizuru's hand to her lips and sucked on the moistened, slender fingers.

"I… I didn't know it was possible." Shizuru sat up, blushing. Although Natsuki found it endearing, she wasn't going to mention it at the moment. "Ara… Maybe it was possible. But, I never had a slave before."

"All the more reason you cannot have any other slave. I won't allow it." Natsuki pushed her lover down on the bed again.

This time, Shizuru swiftly rolled them over and hovered above her. A gentle smile appeared on her face as she studied Natsuki's grumbling face. "But I am your slave… You alone have my soul in your grasp," Shizuru said, slowly gracing her fingers down Natsuki's midriff. "I want to feel you, Natsuki… Show me." She dived down and stole Natsuki's lips before the other woman could say anything more.

Natsuki's hips instantly shot up to meet with Shizuru's, her hands clawing along the smooth skin of Shizuru's back. However, her fingers skidded to a stop at the pair of long marks, where the vampire's wings had retracted. As her fingers felt them, she realized that the pale skin had yet to fully recover. Had Shizuru tried to restrain from using her power to the most minimal level? She briefly shut her eyes at the notion. It pained her to see Shizuru so hurt and aloof. She didn't need the vampire to sacrifice for her, but to just simply be with her. Softly, she moved her fingers along the twin marks again. They were her wings now too, for Shizuru alone could fly her soul out of the darkness.

"Then, let me in..." she whispered into Shizuru's ear, tears glittering in those green eyes.

As the sensations were roused once more, they allowed themselves to free fall into the sea of desires, desperate to find the other there. Their lips joined. Their bodies pressed fiercely together. They rocked against each other, sharing breaths and perspiration. Hard and gentle. Bitter and sweet. Pain and pleasure. Their desires swelled and inundated all their senses, exploding inside of them and drowning them all at once. Again and again, they cried in unison as balls of ferocious fire harmoniously molded them into one.

* * *

"Natsuki-san…?" Chie stopped knocking on the door when she heard loud crashes inside her master's bedroom.

_Wait… Oh, no, Natsuki-san is in danger! _

"Natsuki-san!" Chie was going to destroy the door. But, a series of moans slipped through the thick door, immediately halting the bodyguard in her tracks. After a moment, she furiously blushed at the realization.

_Ah… Erm… Maybe later…_ Scratching her head, she turned and walked away. All the while, the crashes could still be heard distantly at the end of the hallway. _Oh… well, immortals making love could be quite explosive._

* * *

In a dark corner of the deserted hallway, Arden watched Chie move about, ascending up the staircase. She then glanced at the door to Natsuki's room, smirking.

_Falling in love with _that_ being? Reckless as ever, Natsuki… _

Arden fished out a cellphone and held it to her ear. "Number 4 is located… She received some severe wounds, but is alive. Her healing ability is topnotch. Congratulations. She's a work of art. Searrs should be proud… Oh, you should have been here with us. To have the Origin, the only natural born Lycan, _and_ the hybrid together, they are making history here."

Quietly, she walked up to her own room and opened the door. She paused a little, glancing one last time at Natsuki's door. If there was a flash of hurt in her eyes, it hardly showed.

She, then, chuckled darkly and said, "Let's just wait, John. A war is brewing, and it's going to test their powers to the limit. We just have to sit back and collect the remaining survivors."


End file.
